


破土/上

by NuklFest



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, M/M, 架空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 77
Words: 347,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuklFest/pseuds/NuklFest
Summary: 死神BLEACH现代长篇架空同人群像剧
Relationships: 史莉, 葛乌, 蓝平, 诺妮, 银菊
Kudos: 15





	1. 序章

夏洛特•库鲁风把手从粉色的短风衣口袋里拿了出来，他看了一眼手腕上的石英表，还差几分钟到早上六点。他长长地打了一个哈欠，看了看还没有完全亮起的天空。冬天的白昼总是特别短，而在一个有雾的日子里，太阳露面的时间更是短得可怜，比如今天。

老城区街道的店铺都没有开始营业，门紧闭着，落满灰尘的橱窗玻璃照出他的全身。他对着这面简易的镜子整理了一下风衣下面的芭蕾舞裙裙摆，对着自己笑了一下，把嘴唇贴在了玻璃上，然后心满意足地消失在了一栋高层大楼当中。而那个湿漉漉的唇印，在潮湿的冬天早晨却怎么也不肯风干。

大楼内部只点了一盏昏暗的白炽灯，夏洛特径直走向门廊尽头的升降梯，两台之一在厚重的金属门上贴了宽大的黄色胶带，写着维修暂停使用的字样。夏洛特按下向上的按钮，电梯上方的显示屏已经坏掉，而他并不在意，耐心地站在门前听着钢筋拉动金属箱运动的声音。不久那声音停止，门在他面前缓缓打开。

夏洛特走了进去，按下其中一个两位数字的按钮，门关上，声音再度出现。他把手重新插进口袋，确认口袋中物品的温度和重量。在他做完这件事后电梯似乎仍没有停下的迹象，于是他把注意力集中在了贴满传单公告的墙壁上。他注意到最新的一张大部分被扯掉，只能依稀识别出“对抗”、“游行”、“摇滚”和“公开”这样的字眼。他明白这是某个血气方刚的年轻人策划的一个活动。

“愚蠢，一点美感也没有。”他缓慢地评价道。在如今的局势下没有什么比公开反对当权者更愚蠢的事情了。而一旦做出这种事情，则必定要为此付出代价。

电梯停了下来，门开了。

他不慌不忙地迈出电梯，走向某个房间。电梯在他身后关上，发出不轻不重的一声闷响。

夏洛特站在一扇门前，把一团尼龙绳从口袋里掏出来，一点一点地塞进钥匙孔里，在确认填满以后他把一根小的铁棍塞进去，稍稍拧动了几下，陌生的门在他面前打开。

夏洛特走进房间，并且记得把身后的门关好。房间里有淋浴的水声，其中伴着某个男人哼唱的声音。夏洛特再次看了一眼表，六点过三分。还有充足的时间。他走到一条枣红色沙发跟前，整理好裙子下摆后小心翼翼地坐下，并且愉快地发现沙发的柔软程度令人满意得恰到好处。他姿态随意，好像这里就是他自己的家。

当然，事实并非如此，不然的话我们就找不到一个说法去解释当浴室中的男人仅围了一条浴巾就走出来看到他时露出的夸张表情了。

男人非常吃惊，此时夏洛特正在心不在焉地摆弄手里的一把小型自动手枪，看到男人的打扮他皱了一下眉。

“喂喂，就算是在自己家里也应该讲究一点吧，好歹是冬天啊。”

还没等男人开口他便自顾自继续说下去。

“马桥？对吧？”

在看到手枪的那一刻男人便已明白自己的处境，突然之间他不再害怕，他冷静了下来，点了点头。栗色的头发湿漉漉地从脑袋上垂下来，遮住了半张脸。

“我知道你是来干什么的。你是来杀我的，对吧。”

听到这样的回答，夏洛特并未露出这下好办了的表情，相反，他两条粗重的眉毛拧的更紧。

“你是在期待我夸奖你这话讲得聪明吗？那恐怕要让你失望了。当一个人做了那样的事后发现有一个陌生人拿着一把枪站在他的房间里时，他能猜出自己将要被杀掉并非什么稀罕事。”

马桥愣了一下，随即爆发出一阵笑声。从轻笑转变为狂笑，其中明显的含着某种失望的意味。夏洛特眯起眼睛打量着他，马桥突然停了下来。他们注视着对方，几秒之后，夏洛特再次开口。

“那么，你可以选择站着死或者坐着死，作为个人我建议你选择后者，因为你瞧，一旦你选择了前者，在我动手以后你会拿不住你的浴巾，而它便会掉下来，那在任何人看来都不会是一个漂亮的场面。”

马桥从滴着水的头发之间看着眼前这个装扮离奇的男人，他忽然明白事到如今自己做的一切都没有意义，而当他这样想时，他实际上便已经该跟这个世界告别了。

“你愿意解释一下为什么我非得死吗？”他带着最后一点希望问夏洛特。

“当一个人举办了一场反对当权者的摇滚游行并发表反动言论时，他就应该死。我还指望你明白这一点。”

夏洛特用解释1+1=2的语气耐心缓慢地说。

“反动言论？放屁！我承认我反对了当权者，我只是做了我觉得对的事，难道一个人做了对的事时他就得死吗？难道你认为人们能从拜勒岗•鲁伊森帮的狗屁独裁中获得快感吗？你认为他是正确的吗？说话啊！怪胎！”

夏洛特看着眼前的年轻男人声嘶力竭地大喊了一通，然后像脱力了一样喘着粗气，他忽然觉得这个男人愚蠢得可怜。

他举起了枪。

“我听奉了拜勒岗大人的命令站在这里抹杀你，这难道说明不了问题吗？”

年轻男人突然瞪大了眼睛，像是噎住一般，随即再次爆发出笑声。他想自己真是个蠢货，明明都知道却还要那样问，他想自己说不定只是想说出来而已。

窗台上的笼子里关着一只仓鼠，它在狭小的空间里蹦跳着，有着和周遭不符的活力。它似乎什么都不明白。它看到刚刚还抽搐一般的主人慢慢倒了下来，眉心多出了一个洞，汩汩地流出血来，他倒在了地上，头发边还有昨晚剩下的易拉罐。他的浴巾毫无悬念地掉了下来。他死了。它看到这一切，跳上了转轮飞快地奔跑起来。它什么也不明白。

夏洛特把手枪扔在了尸体的肚子上，现在里面一颗子弹也没有，来时他只装了一颗，他确信没有失手的可能。

房间内安静下来，只有转轮的沙沙声。他瞥了一眼那具裸体。

果然，一点也不美啊。

门忽然打开，一个穿着旗袍的女人走了进来，手里拎着一只巨大的袋子，袋子里装着一把伞和一把扇子。她看了一眼夏洛特，夏洛特不认识她。

“这么说，你把他杀了是吗？”女人的声音里没有恐惧，甚至没有吃惊。

“正如所见。”

“你是拜勒岗的人。”女人说道。

夏洛特耸了一下肩表示默认。

女人绕过那具尸体，把袋子放到窗台上，笼子里的仓鼠跑得更欢。

“我讨厌拜勒岗，但我更讨厌马桥。我早就告诉过他那样做会让他自己吃苦头，看来你用行动告诉他比我说的更有效。”

夏洛特安静地听着。

“不管怎么说，你替我教训了我弟弟，我就不追究你把他杀死这件事了，滚回去吧。”女人不耐烦地摆了摆手，不再说话。

于是夏洛特走了出去，并且记得把身后的门带上。

女人把自己摔进沙发里，她打开电视，希望有好看的节目。她打量了一眼横在地上的男人，要处理这具尸体有的是时间。她忽然觉得非常疲倦，窝在沙发里闭上了眼睛。

夏洛特不慌不忙地离开了建筑物，他看了一眼表，六点半，天仍未完全亮起，一切同来时一样。  
他走过刚刚留下唇印的玻璃窗，自己也和来时一样，衣着整洁，无懈可击。可是，他想。自己的内在说不定发生了一些微小的改变。

有些异样，那个女人无谓的态度让他感到有些异样。

大帝，拜勒岗大人，这是一个臣服的人应有的态度吗？这一切都正确吗？

路边简易雕塑的水池孤零零地立在那里，夏洛特走过去，试着拧拧水龙头，满意地发现有水流出来。

他对着有些冷的水流洗干净自己的双手，并且掏出一条印有玫瑰花的手帕仔细地擦干，他把手帕扔进了垃圾箱。

暖意在他把手插进衣袋的那一刻重新回到他体内，他看了看天空，太阳已经升起，城市里最高的建筑物顶端那颗纯金的骷髅头闪闪发光，他觉得之前的怀疑和异样不过是一种短暂的错觉。

大帝，当然是正确的。

他哼着小曲，轻松地迈开步子向日出的方向走去。他觉得那纯金的骷髅头美得耀眼，为他指明了踏向美的捷径。

太阳升起，新的一天在枪声中开始，而这一天，又很快会成为独裁者手下旧的一天。


	2. [市丸银：回归]

真没想到还会回到这个地方。

你用一只手拉着旅行箱的拉杆，另一只手拢了拢敞开的棉外套。虽说才刚刚入冬，但城市的气温却已经低得让人不敢放肆。

你一边向出口走去一边四处张望，目光在寻找某个人。

啊，找到了。

农的视线锁定在了通道口处一个金发男人的身上，男人额前的头发有些碍事地挡住了半张脸，表情有些莫名的哀愁，他用双手高举起一块牌子，上面清楚地写着你的名字：市丸银。

你抿嘴笑了一下，加快了脚步，冷不防地站在男人面前。突然的出现让他吓了一跳，随即小心翼翼地确认道。

“市丸……银先生？”

“没错，那就是我哦。”你俏皮地回答道，面前这个男人惶恐的态度让你觉得十分有趣。

“这样啊。”在确认了你的身份以后男人松了口气，他将那块牌子仔细地放进肩上背着的公文包里。

“我的名字是吉良井鹤，是上面派我来接您的。”

“是啊，那我们走吧。井鹤。”你说着冲他笑了一下，随即自顾自迈开步子向前走去，留下有些失神的吉良站在原地。

他在困惑，为什么明明是第一次见面，却能这么自然而然地地称呼别人的名字呢？

&

车子正在穿过隧道，两边暗淡的橘色灯光让司机必须时刻紧绷神经。

你银坐在副驾驶的位置，把窗户开到最下端，前面没有车，吉良加快了速度。城市的夜风吹在你的脸上，你把头探了出去一点，深深地吸了一口这座城市的空气，发现这种气味和几年前自己离开的时候比起来并没有发生什么变化。

就像海水、酒精、食物、劣质香水的气味杂乱地搅合在一起，还有强烈的火药气味，几乎可以盖过一切。

“市丸先生，马上就要出隧道了，还是不要把头探出去比较好。”

听到这句话你正了正身子，侧过脸看了看握着方向盘的吉良。他无疑是一个娴熟的司机，而且，是一个称职的监视者，你想。虽然在驾车，余光却是一直注视着自己。

你听着风从耳边呼呼吹过的声音，车子行驶得相当快，和看上去不同，坐在驾驶座当中的吉良或许是一个相当有魄力的人。

“呐，井鹤。”你打破了沉默。

“什么事情？市丸先生？”

“我们这是往哪里去？”

“我们要去SS（Soul Society），上面安排给您的住处在那边。”

“是这样啊。”你淡淡地回应一句，重新恢复沉默，

SS，这座城市最大的红灯区。而这座城市，拉斯诺切斯（取自虚夜宫，即西班牙语Las Noches），是这个国家唯一一个特化的自治都市。几年前都市的行政机关被一些人逐渐渗透，直到三年前最高决策者被暗杀的那个晚上，所有人才意识到原来他们出自同一个组织，执察队。而他们的最高上司，也就是眼下翁帝拉的独裁者，被称为“大帝”的人物，拜勒岗·鲁伊森帮。因为拜勒岗中意的骷髅标志，执察队又被称为骷髅军。

三年前那个晚上真正发生了什么，你也并不清楚，在那之前你已经身处国外，你所知道的，就是那天晚上整座城市的供电系统彻底瘫痪，城市陷入了黑暗和恐慌，都市的最高行政长官和决策者，山本元柳斋重国就是在那个没有灯光的夜里被暗杀的，那一个晚上被称为“停电”。

车子驶出隧道，然而街道两旁的路灯并不比刚才明亮。

尽管过去的机关人员并非全灭，但他们没有采取任何行动，因为在形势发生巨变之前，首都已经针对都市采取了敌视态度，机关的成熟以及大量的人员增长让首都嗅到了这个快速发展的都市想要独立出去的危险气味，保守的母亲对付标新立异的儿子，首先是冷战阶段，而在都市发生了那样的事之后母亲倒是对在战斗中元气大伤的儿子松了口气，甚至没有报什么怨言，一直以来处于睁一只眼闭一只眼的状态。因为这座城市还属于这个国家，这点是最重要的。

但是啊，这样一个丧家犬一样的儿子，快要被母亲亲手杀掉了。你有些恶毒地想到。

“市丸先生，马上就要进入SS了，还是把窗户关上比较好。”

吉良的声音打断了你的思路，这次你没有多说什么，而是听从了他的建议关上了窗。

车子刚刚驶过一个拐角，眼前突然出现的强光让他明白已经进入了那片地方。街道两边的夜店打着刺眼的电气霓虹招牌，前进的路被一大群的人堵住，穿着暴露的女人，打扮光鲜的男人，他们甚至都没有注意到自己是在马路中央。有人扶着砖墙在呕吐，有人在街道中央唱歌，有人在争执。在这里没有所谓的规则，这里只有不同于平常世界的景象，有他自己的秩序。

“嗒、嗒、”窗户被手指轻轻叩击着，你扭过头，发现窗边贴着一张浓妆艳抹的脸，脸的主人把涂抹得鲜红的嘴贴在玻璃上。

“小哥，要不要下来玩一玩啊？”

那张脸还算漂亮，尽管被化妆品覆盖住了，但可以判断，那应该是一个还不到二十岁的年轻姑娘。你还在思考应该做出什么样的反应。突然之间，几秒钟前还在窗边献媚的少女被一个男人用酒瓶重重地砸向了裸露的肩头，她发出一声尖叫，向后倒去，被男人拖到了一边。这时吉良用力地按响方向盘上的喇叭，鸣笛声划破了喧嚣，人们被迫让出一条道来，他狠狠地踩向了油门。

“十分抱歉，市丸先生，您刚回来就让您看到了这样的场面。”

“不不，稍微有点有趣呢。”你回答道，吉良的脸上是一种严肃木讷的表情，这种表情让那张脸显得有些冷漠。

井鹤，你没有理由道歉啊。你在心里说道，就是这样的场面，这样的场面才是这座城市啊。

&

你从 充满蒸汽的浴室里走出来，把浴袍带子系好，走向房间的落地窗。

房间没有开灯，窗外是SS通火通明的街道，直到早上那些灯和招牌才会熄灭。

一个小时前吉良带着你抵达了这间酒店。它位于街道的尽头，四周已经足够偏僻，前台没有人，唯一有生命的大概是门厅摆着的几盆看上去极度缺水的景观树。

在安排银住下后吉良便匆匆离开了。你打开行李箱，第一件事就是花很长时间洗了一个澡，明明什么也没有做但是却意外地很累。事实上直到现在自己还没有什么回归的实感。

你从高处俯瞰着不夜区SS，仔细地想一想在这个名字起得很贴切。在这里生活的或许都无家可归吧，昼伏夜出，只能在暗处游荡，在白天，在外面的世界里，没有人提供给他们去处。

房间的门开了，进来的人细致地只打开了微弱的壁灯，柔和的灯光让你银刚好能在窗子里看到自己以及进来的那个人。

他走到你的身后，冲着玻璃里的脸不失风度地笑了，然后伸手轻触了一下你那一头湿漉漉的头发。你发觉自己虽然一度反感过的这个行为，现在居然有些怀念。

“看过这个城市了？”

“啊，看过了。”你不怎么认真地回答。

“怎么样？”

“完全不行啊，还是一点长进也没有呢。”

“是吗，太好了。”

蓝染惣右介愉快地回答道。

“欢迎回来，银。”

“谢谢，总参谋长大人，蓝染总长。”

你看着窗子里那个人温和地笑着。三年也好，十三年也好，大概三十年也好，他好像没有发生过什么变化，他可以对所有人微笑，但是不会对任何人吐露心声。

我也一样，你想。

他似乎没有打算说其他的话，没有问起你的旅途，也没有问起你是否有什么别的问题。

他只是转身离开了，临走还不忘把灯关上。

“晚安，银。”

“晚安，蓝染总长。”

你倒在床上，这个时候，你意识到自己回来了，回到了这个自己度过了二十几年人生的地方。你对这个既痛恨又无比依赖的城市道了一声晚安，就像对那个你既痛恨却又无比依赖的人一样，然后，你无声地进入了梦乡。


	3. [乌尔奇奥拉：对面]

一份无趣的工作，你将手里的文件顺时针下发到围坐在桌前的每一个人手中，心里对自己说道。

会议室里没有人说话，只有纸张被翻动的哗哗声以及头顶的灯管当中交流电通过的声音。你站在会议桌的一头看着他的同事们翻阅这份文件时各式各样的表情。对于那份写着拜勒岗·鲁伊森帮最新下达的命令的文件，他们当中一部分人明显地不以为然，一部分人看上去有些为难，还有一部分人面无表情。这所有的反应都在他的预测当中。

“那么，没有异议的话就请各位在文件的下方签上自己的姓名。”你说道。

第一个签下名字的是一个女人。缇雅·赫利贝尔深色的皮肤用最明显的方式说明她是个不属于这个地方的异乡人，她快速地将名字写在上面，随即把笔帽盖上，把笔压在了那份合上了的文件上方，似乎不想要再多看一眼。紧接着，柯雅泰·史塔克也写下了名字，写完之后他无声地叹了一口气，下意识地伸手抓了抓自己一头卷曲的长发，他的眼珠是蓝色的，那是另一个不属于这个国家的特征。

事实上眼下坐在这个房间里的，包括你在内，没有一个人是属于这个国家的。你们出于各式各样的原因脱离了自己的故土，又出于各式各样的原因加入到了拜勒岗的队伍当中，因为能力被信任而攀上了干部的位置。然而无论其中的原因多么复杂，在本土的人们看来，他们只是一帮凶残的殖民主义者。

你看着两个人签完了字，而剩下的两个家伙仍然在翻阅文件，你知道这次的会议不会平安无事地结束，就像之前的每一次会议一样。

“喂——“有人开口了——”我说，你们真的觉得这几张纸会起到什么作用吗？那个老头难道还没意识到，我们要是想要背叛他的话，根本没人会在意这么一纸狗屁文书，不是吗？！“

你看向诺伊特拉，他那只没有被眼罩盖住的眼睛眯缝起来，正得意地环视四周，你发现自己没有办法反驳他，因为他说的话是正确的，对于你们这些已经失去了根源的异乡客来说，背叛看上去是一件如同打碎一颗蛋一样轻而易举的事情，你知道拜勒岗·鲁伊森帮自己也十分清楚这一点，但是对于他来说，有比事实更重要的，那就是享受作为统治者的快感。

没有人说话，就好像诺伊特拉的声音没有传进他们的耳朵里一样，然而缇雅的两臂在胸前抱得更紧了些，而史塔克也将眼睛垂得更低了。

这实在不是什么让人宽慰的差事。你想。

“我说诺伊特拉，你在废什么话啊？”

在你打算做出什么反应的时候，有人抢在了你前面。然而你并没有觉得轻松多少，你甚至宁愿那个人没有开口。

“要么签要么闭嘴，还是说你现在就打算背叛那位老爷子了？那可真是抱歉了，现在的我可是完全没有帮助你的想法，说不定还会把你杀掉的啊！”葛力姆乔·贾卡杰克咧开了嘴，那是一个看上去很危险的表情。而诺伊特拉看上去已经被激怒了，胸脯剧烈地起伏着。

所以说，一份无聊的工作。

两个人的争执是每一次会议都会上演的戏码，你已经对此习以为常了，这两个人是执察队当中的麻烦人物，他们会尽情地嘲讽对方，甚至会大打出手，无视规定。

“你在说什么啊，葛力姆乔，你这种货色想要杀了我，别逗我发笑了！不要以为我不知道，你小子不过是踩着兄弟们的头顶爬起来的喽啰，不是吗？哈哈！一只丧家犬，有什么资格在这里乱叫啊！哈哈哈！”

“闭嘴，诺伊特拉，签好你自己的名字。”

你开口了，自己的话语明显地在偏袒其中的一方，这让在场的所有人都吃了一惊，包括你自己。

“怎么了乌尔奇奥拉？维护这个人吗？真有一手！不愧是首席执行官，想法就是和普通人不一样！”诺伊特拉迅速地反应过来，但他已经明白今天的争吵应该以什么方式收场，他只是一边挖苦你一边在纸上龙飞凤舞地写下自己的名字，然后站了起来，把那份文件摔在了桌上。桌面震了一下，旁边的咖啡杯里漾出了一部分液体。他转身向门口走去。

“不过，”在他要走出去的时候，突然停下来，转过身来。

“你。”他伸出长长的食指指向你，“还有你。”又指向葛力姆乔。

“包括拜勒岗在内，一旦冲突正式爆发，只要我愿意，就会把你们一个个……”

他用自己又长又瘦的手指做了一个枪的手势。

“砰！砰！全都杀了！哈哈哈！”

他一边大声地笑着一边走了出去，门就那样开着，屋子里的人们可以听到他的脚步声。史塔克端起桌子上的咖啡杯，无声地喝了一口。

葛力姆乔把签好名字的文件递到你的手中，你们的视线对上了，大约两秒以后，你移开了视线。

“会议结束，各位可以离开了。”你用像纸一样平整无奇的声音宣布到。

缇雅迅速地站了起来，她自始至终没有碰过她面前的杯子。史塔克对你点了一下头，安静地离开了。葛力姆乔仍然坐在自己的椅子里，他懒洋洋地翘着腿，你整理着文件，意识到他正盯着你，而你只能尽量去无视他，整理好文件后径直向门口走去、

“喂。”葛力姆乔在背后叫住了你。

你停住了，他没有回头，从面前文件柜的玻璃的反光当中你可以看见那个蓝色头发的家伙的一举一动。他从椅子里站了起来。

“什么事？”你还是转过身去。

“……不，没事。“葛力姆乔避开他的眼睛，有些不耐烦地揉了揉自己的头发，”只是，下次这种情况，不用你来帮忙制止了。”

“无聊。”你冷淡地回应了一句。转身走了出去。

“切。”你听到他不屑地抱怨了一声，但你没有回头。如果这个时候你回头了的话，就会看到出现在葛力姆乔脸上的奇妙的笑容了。

那天晚上你做梦了，你梦见自己对着一扇玻璃窗，葛力姆乔站在那后面目不转睛地看着你，你觉得不自在，想要告诉他不要再这样做，这时葛力姆乔却笑了起来，然后变成了另外一个人，他看上去很苍白。

你随即意识到，他变成了自己。那或许不是一扇玻璃窗，是一面镜子？你在梦里不断地追问自己，直到挣扎着从这个烦人的梦里醒过来，摸到了床头桌上冰凉的玻璃杯，你迫切地吞下一口凉水，终于冷静下来。

你重新把头埋进枕头里，对自己说，那只不过是一个无聊的噩梦罢了。


	4. [平子真子：过去的事]

飞机在拉斯诺切斯的机场稳稳当当地降落是凌晨两点的时候。出口处的安检人员门懒洋洋地打着哈欠，他们已经持续工作了十个小时以上，作为执察队当中的士兵，拿着金属探测器在同性的人身上摸索来摸索去是比端着枪埋伏数十个小时更累人的一件事情。更何况在整个工作的过程当中几乎不会出现什么异常，他们今天最大的发现就是一串从背包底层掉出来的钥匙，那还是属于一个听到报警声就吓得几乎要昏倒的女人的。

所以当一伙穿着统一的黑色夹克外套的人浩浩荡荡地走向出口时，可以想象他们有多么兴奋，那是这十个多小时当中为数不多的乐子。一行人当中有三位女性，她们首先平安无事地通过了检查，其中一位一边穿外套一边把嘴里的口香糖吧唧吧唧地嚼出声响，同时不满地向后张望着，对同伴的落后显得相当不满。一头灰色头发的青年先通过了检查，他的眉头紧锁着，看上去很不高兴，检查完毕迅速抓起自己的外套走了出去站到了伙伴身旁，只剩下最后一个人了。

报警器的声音很尖锐。

“转过身去，我们需要再检查一遍。”

“喂喂，真的假的，你看我这样子也不像什么危险分子的不是吗？”男人嘻笑着，但手握检测器的士兵看上去完全不知道玩笑是什么，只是有些粗暴地抓住他的肩膀把他搬了过去，从头到脚仔仔细细地检查了一遍，在探测头靠近男人头部的地方又响起了鸣声。

“把你的嘴张开。”士兵不客气地命令道。

”拜托你老兄。”男人用一种无奈的语气说道，”我快要累死了，实在没那个兴致，让我过去，然后你我都可以松一口气，回家睡个好觉不是吗？“

”把你的嘴张开。“士兵再次说道，对男人说的话没有做出任何反应。

”喂......我说......“男人正要辩解什么，被已经站在那等了很久的女人高声打断了。

”秃子！你到底要在那磨蹭到什么时候啊！快点给我滚出来啊！“

男人愣了一下，随即举起了双手做了个投降的姿势。

”是......是......“

他说着，端正地站到了士兵面前，然后夸张地把脸贴近他，士兵下意识地向后躲闪着。男人缓慢地张开了嘴，伸出了舌头。

那个男人就是你。

你的舌头上穿着一个金色的环。

探测器再次发出了叫声。

“我可以走了吗？”你站直身子，咧嘴笑着问道。

士兵被这异常的行为搞得有些不知所措，慌张地摆了摆手示意你可以离开了，你得意地从检测台上走下来，拿起塑料筐里自己的东西，大方地走出了出口。

“走吧！”你站在他的伙伴们面前愉快地宣布道。

“你这个白痴在得意什么啊！”伴随着猿柿日世里的叫声，你的头上挨了重重的一下。“你知不知道因为你该死的舌环浪费了我们整整五分钟的时间！”

“抱歉......”在面对她时你完全没有了刚刚的气势，只能揉着自己的后脑勺灰溜溜地跟在伙伴身后向停车场走去。

六车拳西用了十秒钟搞定了离出口最近的一辆印着骷髅标志的黑色厢型车，一行人把行李扔进了后备箱以后迅速地钻进了车里，在实行宵禁的夜里没有什么比印有执察队标志的车子更好的通行证了。车子开到停车场出口时挡杆直接升起的事实证明了这一点。

最后一排的车内灯打开了，矢胴丸莉莎从随身的包里掏出了印有裸体少女的杂志投入地翻看起来。

你把一盘CD递给躺在前排的日世里。

“喂，把这个给拳西，叫他放这个来听吧。”

“哈？你在开玩笑吗？我干嘛要听你的？”日世里毫无商量余地地把CD塞回到你怀里，把头顶的黑色帽子压低闭上了眼睛。

“切......真小气啊......”你不满地嘟囔着坐回到自己的位置，头抵着玻璃看向窗外。

凌晨的街道上路灯只开了不到一半，如果对这座城市的街道没熟悉到一定程度是完全没法在这样的路况下驾驶的，好在拳西是个合格的好司机，而且对这座城市，曾经的家，拉斯诺切斯非常熟悉。

“拳西，我们这是要去哪里啊？”久南白坐在副驾驶座位里，扭头死死地盯着拳西，好像一不留神他就会从自己的眼前消失一样。

“今天晚上暂时给我们安排住在SS，之后大概会分配给我们其他住处吧。”

“噢？”一直沉默着的莉莎开口了，“住在红灯区啊？”

“我说......不要想什么奇怪的事情啊......”你无力地吐槽道。

车厢里的五个人全部都是机关的成员，三年前你们组成的特别行动小组前往了首都，在"停电"之前，因此对于那天夜里发生的事情，你们的认识只是存在于从别人口中得知的那一丁点情报，那无法说明任何问题。而三年后你们又被要求回到拉斯诺切斯，机关没有消失，相反，他们只是等待时机，这次要求你们回来支援，说明那个时机快到了。

“说起来我也觉得有些奇怪，还以为会让我们住到机关的安全屋里来着。真子，这次的住处是谁安排的啊？“拳西问道，一边甩开了白抓着他不放的手换了一个档。

”蓝染惣右介。“你随意地回答道。

气氛突然之间变得有些沉默，是不同于刚刚的压抑。

”抱歉......“

”没事啦拳西，你不要在意这些。“说话的是莉莎。”真子早就已经不记得那些事了，对吧真子？“

你在心中默默地对莉莎说了谢谢。

”是啊拳西，别介意。“

前排的日世里安静得像是睡着了一样。

”大概，之前的安全屋都已经被彻底地搜查过了吧，相比之下红灯区倒是个相当不错的掩护。“你说道。

”说的也是啊，不过真希望能尽快转移到其他住处......“

”是吗？为什么？我倒觉得没什么不好啊。“

”闭嘴啦莉莎......“

在离目的地越来越近的时候，你突然发现自己在慌乱，想到自己和那个三年前逃离的男人之间的距离正在慢慢缩短，你不得不慌乱。

用最通俗的说法来解释你和蓝染惣右介的关系，你们曾是一对恋人。这是个微妙的词汇，无论对你们两个人谁而言都有些奇怪，但不管怎么说，事情就这样发生了，尽管顺序有些错乱，床第之事发生的时间比真正产生感情的时间要早，而真正觉得难过的时间又比分开的时间要迟。

三年的时间足够让人忘掉当时的痛苦，但还不够让人重拾面对一切过去的勇气。自己还真是差劲啊，你想到。

厢型车载着一群各怀心事的人向你们今晚的落脚处驶去，让你离那个不太愿意面对的未来越来越近，也就离那些过去越来越远。


	5. [市丸银：集结]

不管过了多久或是重复了多少遍，自己始终还是无法轻松地去应对正式的场合。这是这天早晨你在卫生间里用一把凉水泼在脸上以后抬起来面对镜子时对自己下的结论。

然而不习惯归不习惯，当你拉开衣柜看到了蓝染提早就为他准备好的西装时并没有惊讶，当他把那件几乎可以说是量身定做的正装穿在身上时，竟也产生了一种自信感，也只有自己才能在这个位置，在那个男人身边，一待便是十年。

电子时钟显示7:30时，你刚好从电梯走出来，毫不意外地看到正坐在大厅皮质沙发上等待他的蓝染。

“蓝染总长，早上好。”你笑着跟男人打招呼，习惯性地歪了一下脑袋。

“早上好，银。”蓝染微笑着回应道。 “这身衣服很适合你。”

“谢谢夸奖哟，蓝染总长。”你的脸上挂着始终灿烂的笑容

“银，今天是机关的总参谋会议，我们现在就出发吧，车上有我为你准备的早餐。”

你当然没有异议。你只是跟在蓝染的身后，自然而然地坐到了副驾的位置。面前的早餐还是温热的。蓝染发动了汽车。

白天的Soul Society与夜里的判若两地，夜里那些游魂般的人如同人间蒸发一样，在白天完全不见踪影，你不禁觉得这就好像某一部电影里的情节，当时间一到，太阳落山，霓虹灯的牌子纷纷亮起，这里便像被某人突然打开了开关一样，那些人们伴随着声音从天而降，开始又一个奢靡的夜晚。

在你考虑这些事情的时间里，车子已经驶出了城区，奔驰在高速公路上，视野逐渐被绿色填满，你有点搞不清楚状况。

“蓝染总长，我们现在要去哪里？”你问道。

“马上就会知道了，银。”蓝染用一成不变平静的声音回答道。

不过多时车子驶下高速公路，开进了林间的一条小路，最终停在了一片树林外面，看上去是一处废弃的林场，因为太久没人打理，正在逐渐地恢复原始的状态，银不明白为什么他们要来到这里。他向身后来时的方向看去，这是一个阴天，空气中漂浮着湿漉漉的雾气，需要仔细辨认才能从灰色的天空边缘辨别出城市的方向。

蓝染锁好车门，从口袋里掏出一个小东西，那是一个遥控器。他环视了一下周围，然后对准草丛里某个已知的位置按下了遥控器的按钮。从某处传来了细微的蜂鸣声，几秒钟后，那个位置的一块几平方米的正方形的草皮像盖子一样缓慢地抬了起来，最终呈现出来的是一个仅足够一人通过的入口。

“哦呀。”你出声地感叹了一句。保守地说，你非常惊讶。

“很有趣是吗？走吧，银。”蓝染说着，从入口处的台阶向深处走去。你一言不发，跟在他后面。下了一小段台阶以后，迎接你们的是一个平台，在那里有一台电梯。电梯上方甚至连显示屏都没有。你抬起头，入口已经关闭了。

蓝染按下唯一的一个圆形按钮，电梯的门打开，他走进去，你跟在他后面，电梯内部的控制面板也只有唯一一个没有任何标记的按钮。当然，也不存在显示屏这种东西。两个人一前一后站在电梯内，一句话也没有说。

电梯运行的时间比想象中还要长，你觉得地下安静过头了，而相比之下，自己跳动过快的心脏发出的声音又显得过于吵闹。

当电梯终于稳稳地停下以后，门开了。被白色灯光照亮了每个角落的走廊在你的面前延伸着，它的宽敞表现出一种无声的接纳，这就是机关这些年的成果吗？一个地下基地。

你紧跟着蓝染走出电梯，蓝染似乎仍然没有说话的打算，只是自顾自地向前走去，不知是不是因为身处地下的缘故，男人的脚步听上去比以往更加掷地有声。在经过了五个转弯后，你们在走廊尽头一扇紧闭的银白色金属门前停下来，蓝染在门前的控制面板上输入一串数字。嘀声过后，门自动打开了。

会议室里的人们此时都回过头来注视着这两个人，仓促的脚步和室内的昏暗让银来不及看清每个人的面孔。蓝染径直走向最前方占满了整面墙的显示屏，你只能跟着他向前走去，在到达最前排的时候，蓝染示意你坐在了一台空着的电脑前，自己则坐到了面向所有人的长桌后面。

他坐下来，将转椅的角度调整好，然后拿起桌上一只看似十分考究的茶壶，将其中的液体倒进自己面前的空杯当中，你知道那一定是红茶。在他做这些事情时，所有人都在注视着他，而他表现得如此自然，就像一个天生的演员，他习惯于被观众注视。

“那么，各位久等了，总参谋会议现在开始。”蓝染用目光扫视了一圈自己的观众，从主机里调出一份文件，让它显示在下面每个人的屏幕上。

“如诸位所见，这是二十年前拉斯诺切斯与首都签署的自治体政府成立条约，上面明确指出我方拥有组织自己的政府，设置自治机构的权力。这便是机关成立的基础，事实上在开始的一段时间里这一切都进行得很顺利。不过眼下，同如诸位所见，拜勒岗·鲁伊森帮，我想大家都清楚他的另一个名字，大帝——”

他故意用一种戏谑的语气说出来，实际上也的确引起了下面的人吃吃的笑容。他对自己的演说产生的效果十分满意，于是抿了抿嘴唇，继续说下去。

“——这位大帝，也似乎同样遵循着这个原则，建立了他们合理的组织，执察队。”

他停顿了一下，举起杯子喝了一口。

“根据我方谍报人员获取的信息，执察队除了在拉斯诺切斯进行执法并对一般民众进行武装控制外，在首都还有不能被忽略的力量，他们涉猎广泛，并且与多个周边国家的高层都有复杂的利益关系。关于这一点，我们来听听三年间工作于首都的谍报人员，矢胴丸莉莎的报告。”

女人走到荧光屏前，推了推架在鼻梁上的眼镜，用一种机械般的声音开口。银对这些状况并不了解，不过女人的报告足够清晰精炼，总结以后便是拜勒岗一派与首都有明显的利益关系，虽然在表面上下了不少功夫加以掩饰，但很明显他手下可以使用的武装人员人数不可小觑，并且军火设备也十分充足，不排除极端情况下冲突一旦爆发都市会被拜勒岗和首都两方面针对造成失败的可能。

“以上只是部分意见的汇总，我觉得这里还需要让行动小队的队长，平子真子发言。”

女人说着向角落里瞥了一眼，然后直接走回了自己的座位。

你看向在一边慢条斯理喝着茶的蓝染，对这个人任何时刻都能保持这样的淡然有些敬佩。

你是知道的，蓝染和平子真子。而且并非无意中发现，而是蓝染亲口将这件事说给你听的，作为一个事实。无论是他们的开始，还是结束，你都有所了解。至于具体的过程或者结束的原因，蓝染都没有说过，你也并没有多余的好奇心主动去发问。

很多时候你不知道应该怎么去描述自己面对蓝染时的心情。以及当得知他和平子真子在一起时的某种轻松，某种无动于衷和某种恶毒的期待。你不知道自己对待蓝染应该抱有一种怎样的态度。你对这个人并不了解，关于他，你不知道的东西太多，不过有一件事是你确定的，那便是从十年前蓝染将你带在身边开始，你就明白了自己对这个男人的复杂情感将会一直存在，再也不会消失。

“那么，平子队长，接下来就请您来总结一下吧。”蓝染清晰地说出那个人的名字，从他的声音里听不出任何情感。

金发的男人沉默了几秒，终于站了起来，慢吞吞地走到了前面。

“这个……应该说的基本都让丽莎说完了，我也基本没有什么要补充的了。不过，还有一点。虽然我们很厉害，但对方毕竟不是什么好对付的家伙，把我们从地上挤到地下这一点就算一个证据吧。毕竟啊，那个……让那些外国佬从本国的首都把导弹射进这座城市可不是什么有趣的事情吧。”

你明显地注意到，这个看上去十分懒散的男人在说出最后一句话时神情突然变了，句末不祥的余音带来刚才更长的沉默。你觉得这并不是能拿来当笑话说的事，而那个男人在说的时候，也并不像是在开玩笑。

然而就在沉默持续拉伸的时候，男人突然笑了，借着屏幕一点暗淡的光你看得见他露出一个夸张的笑容，然后说了一句“开玩笑啦”，然后回到自己的位置地坐下，翘起了二郎腿。

坐在下面的人当中有人小声地发笑，也有人对他不严肃的行为表现出明显的愤怒，然而他们中的大多数只是非常困惑。

“很精彩的总结，平子真子先生。”蓝染的话中和掉了所有的愤怒和兴奋，不奇怪他就是有这种才能。

“那接下来我们要解决的是文件的转交问题。很遗憾，这份文件的签署者，山本元柳斋重国在三年前去世，这份文件一直处于冻结状态，但是现在，采取行动的时间已到，我们需要做的是将这份文件的负责人改为之前经过讨论推选出来的朽木白哉，让这份文件能在有须之时派上用场，这也是在最初山本元柳斋重国的意思。”

响亮的话音一落你身边的男人便站起身来，你这才知道他便是朽木家的当家朽木白哉。朽木是都市历代以来的名门，不过随着都市在三年前发生的事件，这个家族的光芒也渐渐黯淡下去。鼎盛时期过去，接手这些烂摊子的便是这位朽木当家。

男人走上前去，打量了那份文件一秒钟，然后在所有人的注视下签下了自己的名字，完成了这一切后他一言不发地返回座位。蓝染站了起来。

“辛苦了，诸位，感谢各位的到场。今天的主题实际上只有一个，那就是集结。三年后机关的精英们又汇集在这里，毋庸置疑，这场比赛，最终的赢家势必是我们，我希望诸位能够记住这一点。那么，会议就到此结束了。”

还没等你站起来，身边的人就已经迫不及待地向门口走去了。蓝染站在前面，注视着从门口走出去的每一个人。

你注意到平子真子似乎故意挤向人群中间，似乎在躲避什么，在他消失在门口以后蓝染开口对你说话了。

“银，那边的房间有午餐聚会，你可以去那边等我。”

“好的，等一下我会拜托吉良送我回去的。蓝染总长有事先走就好。”

你注意到自己说完这句话以后他的脸上露出的满意笑容。

你们对视了几秒，你读懂了他眼神的含义，那是对你给予的理解和体谅所抱以的赞赏与肯定，你熟悉那个眼神，以前的你会为了得到这样的眼神做出很多的努力。但现在，你甚至不需要刻意的思考就可以做出让他满意的行动。

这对自己来说算是什么呢？你一边思考着这个问题，一边目送着他走出会议室 ，你知道，他将会追上刚刚离开的那个男人，而接下去的事，你一点兴趣也没有。


	6. [朽木白哉：傀儡]

疲倦是你绝对不会展现在人前的表情，事实上你展现在人前的唯一表情便是像白纸一样平淡的表情。

日子过了太久，你甚至忘了在那之前自己对待他人的态度，总之现在的你只能这样，与愿意与否无关，你只能做到这样。

从六年前开始，从绯真死去的那一天开始。

你甚至不知道绯真究竟是在什么时间去世的，在那之前她的身体状况一直很差，到了后期一直处于卧床阶段。那是你已经能够明白，这个女人，自己的妻子，能够在这个世界上存在的时间已经不多。你已经做好了决定，只要是她的要求，你一定会毫不犹豫地同意。

然而这样的决定，是幸还是不幸呢。

比如那一天她对你交代了一件事，自己有一个妹妹，小时候因为家里的某些原因不得不将她送到外地的寄宿学校，虽然有按时地汇过去有限的钱，但却没有再见过一次面，连电话都很少打。或许是出于负罪感，作为一个姐姐能为她做的事情太少了。

想见她一面，露琪亚，无论如何在死前都像再见她一面。

那时她已经停止用药，每天把有限的营养物质输入体内维持有限的生命。你立刻动身，前往她所在的学校，你要把她带过来，实现绯真最后的愿望。

天有时并不随人愿。当你带着她回到自己的家时所能面对的只有妻子的遗体。

绯真死了。没有人知道她具体是什么时候死的，据护理人员说的在那之前她让所有人都出去，想要静一静。

从她房间的窗子可以看见一棵树，那是那年开的第一朵梅花。

开始时你觉得时间会让你所感受到的痛苦减轻，一切都会变好，然而恰恰相反，你要承担的东西越来越多。无论是丧失挚爱的痛苦，还是把露琪亚牵扯进来的后悔的痛苦，亦或是想到绯真在弥留之际身边没有一个人的孤独时的痛苦，它们蜂拥而至，就像让你穿上了一层厚重的铠甲。你无法将它们卸下来，让别人看到那后面你那张挣扎的脸。

不过这样就好了。没有人能看见，这样就不会痛苦了吧。

然而看着露琪亚日复一日和她的姐姐愈发相似，你觉得一把斧头在一下一下重重地劈向你，你试图和她交流，却找不到一种恰当的方式，这既伤害了她也伤害了你，你把自己封闭了。耳畔有的只是那震耳欲聋的劈打声。

一方面你不想再看到那样的脸，另一方面你必须对被你带到都市来的露琪亚负起兄长的责任。在她的痛苦和你的痛苦之间你选择了后者。

阿散井恋次的出现是在第二年的春天，这个红头发的年轻人莽撞地出现在你家门口，一遍一遍重复着恳请你同意他作你家的保镖。你从他那里得知他是露琪亚在学校的好友，现在他的出现，不需要认真去想就能得知，他是为了和露琪亚在一起才来的。

朽木家不需要保镖，但有那么一瞬间你捕捉到了她看见恋次时一闪而过的惊喜表情。你让步了。

你原以为一个浪漫的爱情故事将会在你的家里上演，你有些担心，你害怕到那个时候自己会失掉理智做出一些失态的举动。然而你很快发现事情并非你所想的那样。比起和露琪亚，男人倒是和你接触的时间更多。他面对露琪亚虽然友好但有些腼腆，而对你他则带着明显的敬畏和崇拜态度，那样反倒更率真。而更加蹊跷的是，已经决意不再和任何人建立亲密关系的你，和这个男人相处起来却十分自然。不知不觉中那惩罚的劈打声似乎饶恕了你，替代它的是妻子的妹妹和妻子妹妹朋友的欢笑声。

幸或是不幸，你发现自己没办法去评价，同时你发现，自己说不定已经没有不得不评价的必要。你第一次意识到自己可以在接受自己身份的同时体会到作为一个普通人生活的快乐。

那一天是绯真的忌日，每一年那一天你都要去她的坟墓边呆上一整天，独自一人，花一天的时间和自己最爱的人独处。那一年本该是同样的。但上面却强行将你派出去和某个地区的某个代表进行交涉，说服他们在一旦不得不开展的情况下站到你们这一边，这是外交家庭朽木家的常事，这本来是无足轻重的一件事。但是上面无论如何都要在这个时间安排会面。你试图商量更改时间，得到的只有钢铁般冰冷坚硬的否定。

在你怀着矛盾的心情踏上旅途时你终于又一次不得不面对丑陋的事实。

因为你是你，在你的位置，便注定不能过一个普通人的生活。你背负的东西太过沉重，那是一个家族，甚至一个都市的兴衰与荣耀，它们都太过沉重，而它们本来都是与你无关的东西。你被压得连喘一口气的力气都没有，更不要提花上一天的时间去陪一陪已逝的爱人。

眼下你坐在房间里，看着绯真的照片。

你忽然明白，这傀儡一般的生活是你自找的。你看着别人用绳子将你的手脚拴住，却没有做出任何反抗。如今局势更加紧张，那么你也势必会被捆绑得更紧，被牵动着手脚，眼睁睁地被人摆布，被规则束缚，这便是你所背负的命运。

“兄长，晚饭做好了。”房门被轻轻地敲了几下，随即响起了露琪亚怯生生的声音。

“我知道了。”即便浑身没有力气，你仍然能发出往常一样不带感情色彩的声音。这并非冷漠，而是你知道这不带一丝温柔的声音能带给你家人的是确认你仍然坚强存在的有效方式。

你看了看紧闭的房门，意识到在这扇门后面，有人在等待着你一起开饭。你站起身，觉得温暖的力量又流入身体。

绯真，这是我给你的承诺。无论在什么情况下，我都会保护好妹妹，我们的妹妹。不惜一切代价地，保护好你要保护的一切。即使作为一个傀儡，想要获得自由，断手断脚也无所谓。

你推开了门，那扇门的后面，是在这个世界上你所珍惜的为数不多的东西的全部。


	7. [平子真子：逆行的世界]

要怎样恰当地评价你呢。

蘑菇头，死鱼眼，舌头中心还穿着一个小小舌环。这样的人走在大街上，比起政府官员来说倒更像一个不良少年。然而虽然你的确有一些不良趣味，偶尔犯犯中二病，遇到可爱的女孩子喜欢搭讪，但是真正正经起来却的的确确是一个大人。这是你在机关里呆了这么久的原因。

所说的机关，事实上在这座城市刚刚获得自治体政府资格的时候是一个类似志愿者团队的东西。各行各业的精英汇聚在一起，用和平的方式来商议治理的政策，但随着城市的飞速发展这种友好的家家酒方式被取缔了。机关的成员通过投票选举的方式决定，而当时的这个志愿者组织也被官方客观地承认并且吸收了。从一个普通的参与者做到情报部门的总负责人，你是有才能的。

那么又该怎样评价蓝染惣右介呢。

你从初期开始便对他有所了解。那时的他也不过是一枚无名小辈，但你从那时起便在他身上感受到某种违和感。他对待上级礼貌但不失个性，他做事滴水不露，他对谁都能够露出标准微笑，这一切都让你感到不愉快，也让你察觉到他的危险。而最让你不安的，是他在迅速攀升到有相当决定权以后做的第一件事就是推举你做情报部门的负责人。

你以为在你上任之后他会找你说点什么，然而并没有。你成为负责人后过了一段时间安稳日子，这一段时间比你想象的还要长久。

机关的通讯记录是一份十分不起眼的资料，尤其在初期，没有人会整天盯着谁给谁打了电话这种繁琐的信息。但是你在某一天发现了一件让你在意的事情。蓝染办公室的通话记录中，有一半以上是打到国外的。你觉得很不安，那时首都已经对都市的一些对外政策有所不满，这种情况一旦被首都方面知道起了疑心绝非什么好事情，于是你做了一个让你至今回想起来都想揍自己一顿的决定。你决定单独找蓝染谈一谈，在引起大的骚动之前把事情解决。

出于礼貌，你一本正经地敲了敲门。

“惣右介，在吗？我有事问你。”

之前你们有过很多对话，但都是日常工作方面的短小对话，并不深入。这种直接莽撞的态度是你针对这个人养成的。

“请进，平子前辈。”你不知道他究竟比你年轻几岁，但从一开始他便唤你为平子前辈，虽然有些别扭，但又找不到反对的理由。

你推门进去，他正在看书。这是你第一次进他的办公室。

他的办公室有两面墙都是高大的书柜，剩下的那一面则摆了好几盆植物在窗台上。

什么啊，这种端庄的气氛和这种家伙一点也不符啊。你默默地吐槽，像这种家伙，房间里应该放满各种侦察和反侦察的设备才对吧。

你没有忘记正题。

你把打印好的记录放到他面前的桌子上，自己则翘起二郎腿在桌子另一侧的旋转椅上坐了下来。

“这些打到国外的电话数目好像不少啊。虽然打什么电话是你的私人问题，不过如果你能解释一下再好不过，惣右介。”

你耐着性子，决定苦口婆心一点，扮演好一个前辈的角色。

他先用好奇的眼神瞥了一眼，然后露出了开心的笑容。这让你觉得火大。

“我知道的，如果是平子前辈的话，一定会注意到这些。”

还没等你说话他便继续说下去。

“这些电话，其实没什么特别的，是我打给我手下的一个孩子的，他的名字叫银。”

银？

“市丸吗？”你问道，有些不爽的发现之前盘算好的主动权莫名其妙地到了他的手里。

“是啊，原来你知道他。”他看上去更加高兴了，而你也更加不愉快。

市丸银是他从一开始便带在身边的助手，比他年轻不少，甚至撑得上是个小孩，然而意外地似乎很能干。上面当时给他安排过一个头衔，但似乎只是挂了一个名号而已。能看见他的日子掰着手指头能查得过来，你不知道他是什么来头，总而言之和蓝染有很大关系就对了。

“那家伙……为什么在国外？”

“银现在在国外学习，是我送他去的。”

“为什么…？”

“是问银为什么在国外吗？还是在问为什么是我送他去的？平子前辈。”

你发现自己有些混乱，这与自己之前想的不一样，虽然眼下你没法确定自己期待的是什么样的状况，但无论如何都不会是这样让被质问者反过来质问自己的状况。

“平子前辈，为什么对这种事情感兴趣呢？”

蓝染站了起来，从桌后绕出来走向你，提出问题，却似乎根本没想听到你的回答。你觉得自己脑袋里响起了警报声，你想站起来，却被他轻轻按住了肩膀。

“不…只是想多了解些事实，确认一下而已。”

自己变得不像自己。那个伶牙俐齿的你，退化成了一个舌头打结的男人。

你发现自己在出汗，大脑不断地发送给你信号，危险，快点跑开，从这个家伙身边。

然而身体不听使唤，你看着他靠得越来越近。

“这样啊，如果是平子前辈，想了解事实的话，机会明明是很多的。”

还没等你反应过来嘴巴就已经被他侵占。你感觉得到他在吸吮你口中的那个舌环，你觉得有点疼。但又意识到自己不希望他停下来。

你有无数个理由去拒绝。对方和你一样是个男人，对方是个危险至极的家伙。但你的身体却在你犹豫不决的时候做出了自己的判断，它开始回应他。

大概一分钟后他离开了你，带着一种复杂的表情看着你，你陷在椅子里，努力调整自己的呼吸。

“真子，舌环很好看。”他不咸不淡地说了一句。

你听着他对你称呼的变化，知道自己彻底地退化了。

你们的关系顺理成章地展开，你没有过问他的过去，在这座城市里生活的人来自各地，在这里生活的话，早就达成了一种共识。不问出处，是这里的铁则。

他带你出入高级酒店，你偶尔心血来潮也带他光顾在你风光之前常去的小店，更多时候你们在机关的办公大厦里——眼下已被执察队占领——那种时候你们几乎不交谈，从外人的角度根本看不出来你们之间有半点特别，或许不是刻意想保密，那个人公私分明，和自己一样，仅此而已。

这段感情究竟走向何处，你没有去想，你知道思考下去得到的结果必然不会太乐观，主观也好客观也好，容易出岔子的地方太多。

你只是想知道，自己究竟爱不爱他，活了这么多年，却在这个时候发现自己从未认认真真的爱过什么人。学生时代交往过的女孩子最多发展到接吻的阶段，别看你一副不正经的样子，其实意外算是半个正人君子的。但那种感情说到底也不过是好感，爱的话真的谈不上。除此以外你也怀疑的是蓝染对你的感情，无论有你还是没有你，他都是那副心满意足的神情，唯一一点变化，大概就是在床第之事结束以后他那副讨人厌的神情更明显了一点罢了。

这样也好啊，反正这样简单极了不是吗。即便有麻烦的部分，交给那个专门喜欢麻烦事的家伙去办就好了，这么想着，你们居然走过了三年。

分手是他提出的。

那时上面派情报部门包括你在内的五位到首都方面搜集有关情报。当时所谓有关并未指明，只是说到了那边有人接应。

那是停电前一周的事情。

蓝染到机场替你送行，快登机时他带你走到一个人少的地方。看着你的眼睛，直到你有些发毛，然后像第一次那样认真地吻了你一分钟，摸了摸你一头长发，像商量晚饭吃什么一样自然地开了口。

“真子，我们分手吧。”他的脸上居然还挂着微笑，他的手里还有你的一个行李箱。

机场里响起了登机的提示。

你的脑子突然停止了转动，你想要理解出这句话中包含的故意伤害你的恶意，然后用你的毒舌把这份恶意加倍换回去，然而你失败了。

你所能做的只是从他手里快速地夺回自己的行李，像小孩子发脾气一样大声朝他喊道：“好啊！我才是早就想这么说了呢！”

语气中的不自然让你自己都感到恼火。

他露出不相信的玩味笑容，“哦？什么时候？”

你只有一种心情，就是马上从他身边逃开，于是你逃了，扔给他了一句。

“在你还在你妈妈肚子里坐胎的时候！”

回想这一段，你发现自己果然还是在生气。不是生那个人的气，而是生表现差劲到家的自己的气。那样的自己让你觉得羞愧又恼火。你为什么不生他的气呢，你不知道。自己明明有那么多的理由去讨厌他憎恨他。

你甚至没有去问他分手的原因，尽管是一时冲动 ，但木已成舟，再去追问也是白费功夫。到达首都的第一件事，你去了理发店，你一边看着镜子里自己一直以来自满的长发一点点被剪成蘑菇头一边想。但是生不起来，自己说不定是爱他的，所以恨不起来。你不太甘心。

又一个三年过去，你觉得自己已经恢复，甚至成长为一个更尖锐难搞刁钻厉害的真子。现在的你能让那个男人成为你的手下败将，在你回到都市参加那场集结会议并且拿全场人员开了一个玩笑以后你更是这么觉得。

然而，当走廊里的人走光之后，你被他追上，说了一句“真子还是那么有趣”并且按在墙上认认真真地吻了一分钟时你的大脑又一次拒绝替你思考了，自己还是一点长进也没有啊，混蛋。

世界依然在运作，不过是在朝着与你预想完全相反的方向，有条不紊地，逆行。


	8. [乌尔奇奥拉：陋习]

有光的地方就会有阴影，这是自然的法则。

戎吊在这座都市中就作为阴影的存在。

都市的贫民区戎吊，紧挨着SS，从外乡来的穷人，流浪汉，红灯区妓女不得已生下的孩子，弃婴，被家人抛下的老年人，无家可归的流氓，形形色色的人汇集在这里，罪恶的细胞构成都市的肿瘤。

你走在戎吊的街道上，灰白色的制服发出某种信号，我和你们这群人是不同的，这种时候女人和小孩会避开你的目光，露出胆怯的表情，而男人们则带着怨毒和挑衅的眼神斜睨着你。虽然表现出的状态不同，但你明白他们无疑都憎恨着你，来自全然不同世界的你。

你在一间挂着木头招牌的酒吧前停下，招牌上没有写任何字迹，血迹倒是不少，这让它看上更像一块用旧了的菜板。你推开门，门上的铃铛响了一阵。店里很吵闹，喝酒的男人们抬起头来看你，认出是你以后继续大声地说着话。他们并不惧怕你，你是这里的常客。

你径直走向吧台，一个大块头的男人裸露着上身，在吧台后面大口地吃着什么，你在他面前坐下，下一秒他在你面前放上一杯冰水。

“哟！乌尔奇奥拉！有空过来？大帝那摊子事处理完了？”大块头大声地问道，酒吧里瞬间安静下来，随即人们爆发出大笑声，那笑声中没有恶意，你握住那杯冰水，但没有打算喝它。男人们见玩笑没有下文便重拾起自己刚才的话题，喧哗声成了很好的背景音乐。

“牙密，你真应该锻炼一下分辨时间和场合的能力。”

你冷淡地说道。

“哈哈，别这样乌尔奇奥拉！开个玩笑而已。”

你没有回答，你感到手心又湿又凉。

你没有在生气，这个大嗓门的男人你十分了解，虽然不喜欢他的方式，但还没有到忍无可忍的地步，况且他在某些方面对你有帮助。

牙密·里亚尔戈，是你在戎吊的眼线。

他并非执察队的人，执察队里没有人知道他的存在。他是你在一次任务中偶然认识的家伙，你不知道自己在哪方面让他提起兴趣，总而言之得知你是执察队的干部以后他主动提出无偿为你提供情报的建议。

你没有拒绝，因为无论从哪个角度来说都对你没有弊端，他不会向你打探任何你工作上的事情。而在接触了几次之后你发现这个家伙提供的民间情报的确有些用处，至于他这么热心的原因，你想，说不定自己的出现为他的小店增添了不少人气，百无聊赖的男人们总想找些新鲜事，这个家伙不例外。

所以，在你认清了这个家伙的一些陋习之后你反而对他坦然了不少，来这里收集情报成为了某种习惯。

“知道吗？乌尔奇奥拉，最近有很多身份不明的人进入都市了，而且是从最破烂的那个入口进来的。”

他指的是最靠近戎吊和红灯区的机场，那里出入的几乎都是一些穷人和罪犯，你知道暗中有人控制着这里让他们能够自由出入，但是你并不太关心，那不是你的任务。

你不动声色地听着。

“那些人，说不定是蓝染的部下。留神点，机关的残党。”

不知是不是错觉，这个大汉似乎故意把声音压低了一些，其中包含着某种不祥的暗示。

“嘛，不过也只是猜测而已，说到底是什么人都无所谓，总而言之，这座城市是避不开战争了，我啊，乌尔奇奥拉，可是非常期待啊！能趁着那场混乱大干一场！那可是我的愿望啊！哈哈哈哈哈！”

男人神经质地大笑起来，那在你看来不过是一种丑恶低级的期待。

你站起身，转身走掉了。

身后的男人大声地招呼道。“常来啊！乌尔奇奥拉！”

你头也不回地走出了酒吧，走出了戎吊。

你知道，虽然名声败落，但这座城市也因此有了更多趣味，为此聚来这里占据前排座的人不在少数。说到底都是一群无聊的蛮人。你和他们不一样。但是不能否认，这场表演中你的的确确扮演着不同寻常的角色。

三年前的停电便是出自你手。切断整座城市电源，把绝对的黑暗带给城市的人，就是你。

你回想着自己制造的那场恐慌，那对你并没有什么意义。

你头也不回地走着自己的路，所以你没有看见牙密在自己的店里大声地向男人们嘲笑你是一个杂碎，也没有看见戎吊的深处一个男人带着一个女人不耐烦地走在街上，一边抱怨一边用手里的麻醉枪打向每一个挡住他去路的人。

当然，就算你看见了也不会改变什么，因为对你而言，那并没有任何意义。


	9. [松本乱菊：两极]

喂喂！你们两个怎么回事啊！多喝一点啊！难得有这么空闲的时间！队长还是未成年就算了！两个大男人怎么这么能这么弱啊！”

你无视日番谷冬狮郎脑袋上的十字路口，端着酒杯向吉良和修兵两人大声地劝酒。几瓶下肚你的脸颊也染上绯色，被劝酒的两个家伙也已经喝得七荤八素。

这是机关里难得的休闲时刻，每次都是主角的你总是乐在其中，负责把气氛炒到最热。

或许队长说的没有错，你喜欢偷懒，但你真的工作起来也是很卖命的，正因如此你才能真正明白酒精带给人的慰藉。

话虽如此，今天还是有点特别。

“不……不……松本姐今天心情好像特别好啊……我是在喝不下去了……”吉良微闭着眼睛推脱道。

“你在说什么啊？没看到那群家伙一个个都从外面回来了吗？接下去工作的辛苦可不是你们能想象得到的！不趁机放松一下充充电你们都会吃不消的啊！”

你故作生气的训斥道，看着男人把一杯杯酒喝下去以后因为醉意而哈哈大笑你觉得欣慰又羡慕。他们还没有被苦恼污染，所以这时候的快乐才是最值得珍惜的。

你羡慕他们，他们还不明白痛苦为何物。

你知道。

自从十三年前那个人从你身边离开后，那种东西便一直伴随着你。而今天，当你在一次看到他出现在你面前，笑容没有任何改变，那种东西味道变得愈发浓重。

银。这么久以来你都在做什么，你想让我做些什么。

你坐在会议桌的一个角落里，脸被阴影笼罩，好在因此他似乎没有发现你。这次你先离开，而他留在那里，和那个十年前把他带走的男人一起。这一次你一点也不想再看到他的背影。

戎吊的生活很苦，尤其作为孤儿院中那些无家可归的孩子一员。

但是在那之前你并未觉得生活有多么难过，因为那个人一直陪着你，他比你早在那里。孤儿院是说得好听，实际上只是一群野孩子的收容所，仅仅提供一个地方和极其有限的食物而已。你的父母很早就死了，你在不同的人家寄宿，那一次终于被赶出来，你没有怨言，因为你知道大家的生活都不好过，少一张嘴吃饭会让情况稍微有所好转。你不能有怨言。

冬天里你穿着打着补丁的衣服在街道上徘徊，已经没有别的去处，于是你只好踏进了那里。

又累又饿，你还没来得及踏进室内便晕倒在了院子里的雪地上。不知过了多久，你感觉有一双手在摸你的脸，脸上的雪融掉了，你睁开眼睛，一个男孩笑着看着你，那是你的人生中第一次有人冲你那么温暖地笑。

“肚子饿了吧？”他说着递给你一块食物，你接过来，咀嚼了几下。

是柿饼。甜味在你口中溢开，不知为什么眼泪伴着融化的雪水流淌下来，你哭了。

男孩似乎并不介意，他守在你身边直到你吃完，然后他拉过你的手让你站起来，你在他的带领下小心翼翼地向前走着，因为寒冷双腿有些不听使唤。

“我叫市丸银，今后一起在这里生活吧。你叫什么名字？”他走在你前面，回过头看你。

“松本乱菊。”

银，好奇怪的名字。

那天已经很晚，管理人员都已经睡下，你后来才明白，如果不是他叫起了你，那么第二天人们发现的不再是一个小女孩，而是一具冻僵的尸体。

像他开始说的那样，你们一起生活。互帮互助的温馨画面在那种地方不常出现，更多时候强壮的孩子把瘦小的孩子打倒，抢夺有限的食物，开始时银为了你们的食物打架，虽然总是赢，但是每一次都会受伤，你不愿意看到这样。随着你的劝说他学乖了，有人要抢夺你们的食物时你便会拉着他躲到其他地方，你不希望他受伤，也不想看到他伤害别人。

手拉着手，上气不接下气，在你肚子饿时他会从口袋里拿出柿饼，脸上挂着笑容，一次又一次重复的把戏，却一次又一次能让你破涕而笑。

变故是在你和他十四岁那年，他去街上兜售一些物品，在那条街上最先学会自力更生的小孩是他。

那一天他回来以后没对你说什么，开始收拾自己的东西，你从他急迫的行为里察觉到了异样，在他背着东西跑出去的时候你慌张地叫着他的名字跟他出去，在那里你看到了那个男人。

年轻的蓝染站在那里，带着笑容迎接着男孩。

你站住了，无法理解眼前看到的一切。

男人衣着整洁，宣告着自己来自不同的世界。

男孩最后回过头看了你一眼，嘴唇蠕动着，似乎想要说些什么，但终究什么也没说出来。他望着你，随后转身跟着男人离开了。你丧失了一切力气，无论是上前拉住他的，还是再叫一声他的名字的。你看清了他给你的最后一个表情，那上面没有你熟悉的笑容。

你熟悉的世界因为他的离开而崩坏，你需要重建它，重建一个没有他也能正常运作的世界。然而在怎么努力，重建出来的世界总因为他而造成一大块空缺，你能填进去的，只有思念和痛苦。

你不知道他们达成了什么样的协议，能让他不对你解释一句话就离开，你不知道最后他想说的是什么，你也不知道为什么在他跟男人走了以后，孤儿院的管理员们似乎开始对你特别照顾起来。

当初那个衣着朴素的女孩不知道，如今这个金发碧眼的美女也不知道。

成为机关的一员以后你们有机会见面，但他却连一次说话的机会也没有给你，而你面对着他的脸也终于失掉了直面的勇气。

作为一名普通成员，看着他跟在男人身后，你知道你们之间的距离随着你往那个空洞里填的东西越来越多也越来越远。

但是你早已无计可施。

聚会进行到尾声，其他人都已经趴在了桌上，嘴里喃喃说着谁也听不懂的醉话，这时已经成为你一个人的狂欢。你一杯接一杯地把烈酒灌进胃里，你想要麻醉自己，但是每次到这种时候，眼睛却不听使唤，你觉得自己的脸上有温热的液体流淌。

果然，酒喝太多还是不行啊。


	10. [阿散井恋次：伤口]

说我是个笨蛋吧，你想。但是我一定要说出来，这是我跟我自己的约定。

你在心里把这件事盘算得好好的，但是当朽木白哉走出房间看了你一眼时你瞬间又产生了想要退缩的想法。

在他对你和露琪亚一句“朽木阁下”和“兄长”的称呼回应了一声“嗯”以后晚餐在沉默中开始。

这里是朽木家的餐桌。你埋头大口地吃着饭，紧张时胃口比平时还要好。

气氛似乎比平日还紧张，你不知道是不是只有自己这样想，总而言之你感觉到周围似乎比以往沉重的空气实实在在地压迫着你，终于在你吃完第二碗饭后放下了碗筷，站了起来。这个举动让露琪亚瞪大了眼睛，让白哉抬起了头。

“朽……朽木阁下……”你发现自己不争气地口吃起来。

“什么事？”面对这男人尖锐的眼光你需要不断督促自己，不能退缩。

“我……我……请允许我加入机关！”

你大声的说完这句话以后大幅度的鞠下一躬，火红的头发垂下来。你不敢抬头去看他们的表情，你感到害怕，但同时也非常兴奋。

我说出来了。

加入机关，这是你的愿望。从五年前你来到朽木家开始你便渴望着变得强大，然而那只是如同学期目标一样飘渺的存在，直到朽木白哉出现，将露琪亚从你面前带走，他的强大存在震撼了你，你觉得畏惧，同时却又觉得有点感动。那是目睹一个强大的东西以后会产生的感觉。

你终于明白过来，变强不只是一个目标，它应该是让你实实在在着手去做的事情。如果一直像过去的自己一样，只会看着闪闪发光的星星，却没有跳起来抓住它的勇气，那么一切都没有意义。

你动身来到朽木家，千方百计说服了男人同意你留在朽木门下，这是你的第一步，而从那以后目标也变得更加实在，你想要把朽木白哉这个人当做努力的方向。

你羡慕着他。不是他优秀的家庭，不是他高贵的地位，而是他作为他自己所散发出的强大和冷静的魄力。在你的心目中他是一个绝对的存在。就如同露琪亚一样，他们对你都是具有重大意义的人。

加入机关，这大概是你跨出的第二大步。

“你说什么？”男人冷冰冰的声音。

“我想要加入机关！朽木阁下！”你抬起头重复一遍，又低下头去。

“为什么？”

“我……我想要变得更强......想要变得像阁下一样强！"

“你知道机关是什么样的组织吗？机关是拉斯诺切斯的综合治理机构，眼下这种形势下，你进去以后能干些什么，这样的问题你考虑过吗？”

问题一个个逼向你。

你抬起头来。

“是！我想要加入机关的直属部队！”

这并非你一时的心血来潮，为了这样的目标你也做了功课。自己是一个鲁莽的人，这点你清楚，思来想去，拿起武器为了保护而战，这大概是最直接，也是最适合自己的方式。

“恋次！……”露琪亚小声地叫道。

你打定主意不去看她，你知道她想要说些什么，无论如何这行为在她看来都太过不理智，自己在她的心目中形象或许并不高大，但是你决意要改变，这是任何人都不能动摇的意志。

“不行。”男人没有任何犹豫地说出来。端起杯子喝茶不去看你。

还没等你问出为什么男人便继续说下去。

“朽木家是管理外交部门的家族，加入部队这种事情没有必要。恋次，你的任务是做好朽木家的保镖，这是我让你成为朽木家一份子的理由。除此之外不要去做多余的事情。”

说罢男人站起来，转身准备回房。

我该怎么办。你犹豫了。甚至有了就此作罢的打算。

去抓星星什么的，算了……那种事情并非野狗的职责啊……野狗的话……保住自己那块骨头不就行了么……

“恋次……”露琪亚叫着你，她在恐惧，你知道自从你来到这个家开始她就一直在不安，她害怕你会和她的哥哥产生争执，到那时败的一方肯定是你，这些想法，你都是知道的。

但是你下定了决心。

“朽木阁下！”你大声地叫住男人，男人停了下来，却没有转身。

你咽下一口唾沫。

“我是知道的！朽木阁下在接管朽木家之前，其实是参过军的！我……我在仓库里看见过您以前的武器和制服……十分抱歉。但是我想朽木阁下一定是喜欢才留在那里的……您一定是……不得已才离开的……我想阁下一定是以家族的事为重……所以……”

你说完这些，等待着。男人仍然没有回头。

“朽木阁下！请允许我加入机关的直属部队！我……”

你听得见自己的心跳声。

“我一定不会给朽木家抹黑！”

你看着男人的后背，等待他回答的时间太过漫长，你觉得自己像在等候审判结果的囚徒。

“随你的便吧。”男人不轻不重的说完了这句话，走进房间关上了门。

你花了一下一些时间才理解了话语中认可的含义，你对着那扇门深深地鞠下躬去。

要用什么样的语言去描述你的心情呢。当朽木白哉第二天晚上交给你一套挂着你名字的铭牌的灰色制服时你所能做的只有一遍一遍重复“谢谢阁下”这句话。

你觉得庆幸，你甚至觉得骄傲。

那套衣服是这个男人给予你的无言的认可。

你换上那身制服，那是和你在仓库里看到的那件一样的衣服，你对着镜子看着自己。

不管这个决定是对是错，我都要做下去，哪怕最终会被证明是错误的，哪怕最终它会成为了我一生的伤口，我也绝对，绝对不会后悔。

你由衷地想到。


	11. [赫丽贝尔：重要的]

冬天在室外居然还会出汗。

你无奈地擦了擦额头上的细小汗珠，为了尽可能不在草丛中发出声音，颈窝中的汗眼下也只能置之不理。

红灯区的灯光一到晚上就亮起来，与普通街道之间形成一道鲜明的界限，然而现在却距离你有几公里远。相比之下头顶的月亮倒像是成为了离你最近的光源。

通俗来说，你在盯梢。擅长潜伏和暗杀的你被派来做这个任务。在红灯区边缘地带的林区监视。你不知道这份情报从何而来，但是据说在这附近有机关残党的据点。

你握了握手里的冷冻枪，自己并不害怕。红灯区震耳欲聋的音乐声在这个距离几乎听不见。眼下这里十分安静，既没有脚步声也没有枪声。唯一有点烦人的便是身边拨不开的草叶，不过还没到难以忍受的程度。

这个晚上自己真的会有什么收获吗？你对此没有任何把握。手腕上的电子表显示的时间是00:49，这个时间你并不觉得疲倦，因为你总是被派出执行夜间任务，对于你来说，这一次两点结束的任务并非难事。

你换了一下姿势，还有一段时间，你需要确保自己头脑清醒，同时还有避免因为长时间蜷缩身体导致的麻痹。为了消磨时间你决定想一些事情。

第一件浮上脑海的便是家乡的三个妹妹。说是妹妹，然而并没有血缘关系。你的家乡因为贫穷长期处于战乱状态，有能力的活下去，没有能力的死去。真正弱肉强食的世界。为了生存下去，你练就了一身好功夫，你懂得如何分辨对方露出破绽的时刻，并在一瞬间击中对方要害使其丧命。

你知道自己的手注定要沾满他人的鲜血，对一个女性来说，这绝非令人满意的活法，然而唯独这样自己才能够活下去。或许眼前的世界没有任何美好可言，但至少要活活看，为了看到与此不同的世界，牺牲自己无用的天真是必要的。

你的能力很快被人看中，你作为杀手接下不同的任务，以此换取生存用的钱和食物。在你的家乡，这是一种合理的谋生手段。

三个女孩是你在一次任务中救下的。大概是作为奴隶被卖到本地，最初本地话还说不太利落，身上也有不少因为做工做不好受折磨的痕迹。你把她们带回了家。你委实为她们不幸落到这片土地上感到遗憾，然而事已至此，就要靠自己的力量活下去，作为你最知道一个女人需要具备的是什么。

你教给她们生存的技能，生存的态度，你为她们工作地更加卖力，你给她们爱，并且收到三倍的爱作为回报——这在之前是你不能想象的，但是你唯独不让她们杀人。这种弄脏双手的事情，有一个人做就足够了。

你不知道自己为何要对三个素不相识的女孩这么好，但是当你看到吵吵闹闹的她们时心中分明生出了温暖。你接纳她们，她们接纳你。你们是一家人，你有了需要自己保护的东西，你找到了意义所在。

车轮声打断了你的思绪，你迅速向发出声音的地方看去，可以分辨出树林间一辆车在快速奔驰，发动机的优劣是能够用耳朵来判断的，然而再好的引擎发动时也会产生噪声，即便没有开车灯你也仍然能够判断出它的位置。

你知道机不可失，站起来快速地像不远处藏在树林当中的摩托奔去，然而还没等车子彻底发动你便被靠近胃部重重的一击打下了座位。随后那个人的脚步声显示他向旁边跑去。

黑暗中这个人一直在盯着你！

意识到这一点你感到前所未有的恐惧，你忍着剧痛站起来，气息消失了，但你知道他一定还在附近。手里的枪被握得更紧，你在原地小心地四下张望。那辆车早已走远。

该死。你在心里默默地诅咒道。

一溜小跑的声音，你迅速判断出他在你的左前方，你后退几步站稳，做好了准备，等他一过来就对他展开攻击。

随着他的迅速靠近你也向前跑去，在你还没反应过来的时候，手里的冷冻枪已经撞在他身上，你找准时机按下了开关，冷冻剂迅速地从枪口喷射出来，覆盖了枪口接触的那个部分，那是他的身体。对方从喉咙里发出短促的一声，你知道自己得手了。他在地上滚动了一圈，声音消失在旁边的树丛当中。你跳开，在对面的树丛中蹲下。

汗珠无可救药地从额头滚落。任务失败了，但是还来得及，要么抓住他，要么杀了他。只要做到这些还有补救的余地。你在头脑里盘算着。然而另一方面你在紧张，这个人与以往的对手不同，从他攻击的位置和力道来看，无疑是一个格斗的专家。

月光只能照亮眼前一小块空旷的草地，你深呼吸了几下。黑暗中的较量比的便是沉着与冷静，在这方面你不会输给任何人。

后面！

那只手砸向你的左肩，在他还没来得及躲开的一瞬间你转过身用力抓住了他的手腕，死死地，不让他脱身。多年来的训练和实际经验让你拥有不输于男人的力量，然而你却不得不承认现在自己感到有些吃力。你试着集中精力，用力朝他的腹部踢去，他躲闪开了。随机跳起来踢向你的胸口，你向后退去，手却丝毫不放松。

你想，对方的一只手无疑是被冻住了，不然不会这样束手就擒。

你们僵持着踉跄地离开了树木的阴影，月光下你看清了他的脸。

那是一个女人。

你一瞬间犹豫了，那么强大的力道居然出自一个女人的手，你觉得难以置信，这是你第一次遇到可以和你相持不下的女性对手，然而她接下来的行为更让你难以相信。

她举起另一只手——被冻住的那只手，狠狠地砸向你抓住她的右手。

不可能！这样下去她那只冻住的手势必会因为冲击折断的！

你松开了右手。

自己的本能反应让自己做出了错误的举动，那只右手打了个空，女人跳开了，你也马上向后退去。月光下你们离着几步的距离看着对方。

女人用左手握住自己冻住的右手。不是错觉，她在笑。尽管你只能看到她的眼睛。

和你有些相似的黑色皮肤，橘黄色的紧身衣，如同猫一样凌厉的眼睛里闪烁着得意的光。

莫非这个女人在之前就已经吃准你会放开手？

你觉得自己被耍了，愤怒驱使你向她冲去。

强光是在这时出现的，从女人背后出现的明亮灯光照得你无法睁开眼睛，过了几秒你才明白过来那是车灯，此时车已经快速地划过你身边发出极其响亮的刹车声。你睁开眼睛，无论如何也要做些什么！

然而女人已经不在那里了。

影子快速地掠过你眼前，你感觉到一只脚轻轻地点在你的肩上。

“再会啦！”

俏皮又轻松的道别，声音的主人在你抓住她的脚之前便已经跳到了车顶上，即使手臂被冻住仍然行动矫健。你目睹女人从开着的天窗钻进车里，车子马上启动，发出了一阵巨响，消失在了树林深处。

整个过程你看着，却没有动身去追。

那个女人的行为和语言都在某种程度上震撼了你。你看着车灯彻底消失，好一会儿才能够动一动，随后坐在了地上。

力气丧失了，确切地说是让你不顾一切的愤怒丧失了。

那个女人一开始便没打算认真，若是想动手，在最初她就会杀了你。那个女人只不过是在拖延时间，大概是为了让第一辆车顺利离开吧。

你看了看表，已经过去了几乎一个小时。

月亮以不易察觉的速度向天边移动。凌晨的气温很低，你却不觉得冷。

你有种感觉，这个晚上接下来不会再发生任何事了。

你就那样不加掩护地坐在草地上，冷冻枪早已不知什么时候躺在了一边。这样毫无防备的状况是往常绝对不会出现的，然而今天并非往常。

任务失败了，这不重要。

你受伤了，但那也不重要。

这是那个女人的行动传递给你这样一种信息，你这样想。

那么，究竟什么才是重要的？

作为杀手被雇佣的你加入了拜勒岗的佣兵部队执察队，他看中你的才能，他看中的也仅仅是你的才能。

背井离乡，在这座随时会爆发冲突的城市里没有你的归宿。执察队的其他成员，他们只是你的同事，并非你的同伴。你的身边没有可以寻求帮助的存在。

你在这里唯一的原因是因为拜勒岗可以保证妹妹的安全，即使他再恶劣，也是实在在拥有那种力量。你痛恨这一点，却又无法脱身。孤独和矛盾缠绕着你，身为一名女性，却不被作为女性去认知和接受的你。

然而在刚刚和那个女人的对峙当中你不可思议的感觉到了某种归属感，或者说类似归属感的东西。

你决定不把今天发生的事情报告给拜勒岗，反正也是一些无足轻重的事情，那对他而言还不构成任何威胁。换言之，那是不重要的事。

重要的事只有一件，那就是眼下我正用我的方式保护着我的家人。尽管我所做的事会让我的双手沾满鲜血，会让我背负屠杀的罪孽。但那是我为了我所爱之人必须要做出的牺牲。

对，那是对我而言唯一重要的。

确认了这一点的你感受到了前所未有的平静。

于是你继续坐在草地上，看着月亮，静静地等候动身时刻的到来。


	12. [萨尔阿波罗：整洁与虔诚]

忘了在什么地方听说过这样一句话，整洁与虔诚是分不开的。

你觉得这句话十分正确。尤其是当你走在通往研究所的路上,从玻璃里看到自己无懈可击的形象时，你更是由衷地因为自己的整洁而生出的优越感而感到愉快。

你是执察队当中一个特殊的存在。

与那些整天东奔西走的武装部队不同，你所做的工作就是开发。

药物也好，武器也好，防弹衣也好，只要拜勒岗提出要求并且按照你的预算给出庞大的资金，就没有你开发不出来的东西。而这正是你身为科学家的兴趣所在。

你知道那些整天被拜勒岗使唤的家伙心里一定不怎么愉快，每每想起这些你便觉得十分快活。

特别的存在，你这样自居。但在他人口中你却常常被称为异类或怪胎。从小兴趣就不同于其他孩子的你始终是这样的存在。

然而你并不介意，你甚至因为这样的与众不同感到快乐，你很乐意别人说你讨厌，逃开你，害怕你。你因为自己是这种人而感到幸运。天才总是不被众人赏识。对科学的痴迷也好，对整洁的偏执也好，那是自己天才的大脑发送给自己的信号。

你不顾自己是被冷落还是被嘲讽，愚蠢的凡人就去过愚蠢的平凡生活好了，天才的你要走的注定是和他们截然不同的路。对，这是注定的。

你虔诚地相信自己注定成为这样一种人。也正因如此你才格外中意那句话。你的洁癖随着你的年龄增长愈发严重，你注重外表，因为每当你注视着镜子里完美无缺的自己时心中的虔诚带给你的愉悦感比任何东西都让你狂喜。

没错，你虔诚地信奉的不是别的，正是完美无缺的自己。

研究所占据了一整栋楼，那栋五层楼的建筑是由机关曾经的研究机构改建而成的，如果没有你的带领其他人走在里面很容易就会迷路，这也是你的兴趣所在，从闭路电视里观看迷路的人慌张的表情，百看不厌。

你乘上单人电梯，美滋滋地在心里盘算今天要研究些什么，又要找些什么样的乐子。

顶层的研究室是你最中意的，因为举架设计得很高，五层的高度看起来比一般建筑要高很多。路上爬虫一般的景象让你有种居高临下的快感。

你打开立式衣柜，从里面抽出一件雪白的大褂穿上，这是你命令手下完成的任务，每天都要有专人负责把这些白大褂清洗得一尘不染。

你习惯性地把手向衣袋探去，然而下一秒你就大发雷霆。

口袋里有一些残留的碎纸片。

本来不是什么大不了的事情，然而却让你怒火中烧。你迅速地把衣服脱下来用力扔在了地上。

按下控制面板上一个蓝色按钮，怯生生的声音马上传了过来。

“在！萨尔阿波罗大人！有什么吩咐？”

你斜睨着被你甩在地上的衣服，压住火气，慢条斯理地说道：“把昨天洗衣服的人给我找来。”

“是！”没有一丝怠慢的回答。你切断了联络。

不出二十秒门前便出现了两个圆滚滚的身影。那是一对孪生兄弟，卢米纳和贝罗纳，不久前刚刚到你的研究所打下手。哥哥卢米纳扎了两个马尾辫，弟弟扎了一个，用以区分。

两人很明显是跑过来的，明明上气不接下气，却不敢在你面前大口喘息，两人原地站好，他们在发抖。

你坐在旋转椅上翘着二郎腿，推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，心不在焉地打量了两个人一会。房间里只有两个人竭力压抑的呼吸声，在你的注视下他们抖得更加厉害。

“昨天是你们两个负责洗衣服？”你抬了抬架在上面的右腿，盯着自己一尘不染的鞋尖发问。

“是……他负责洗涤，我负责烘干和熨烫……”左边的贝罗纳哆哆嗦嗦地回答。右边的卢米纳不敢出一声，双手绞在一起，低头看着扔在一边的衣服。

“你，”你指了指卢米纳，“去把衣服捡起来。”

他听到你的招呼马上一个激灵，然后马上跑过去战战兢兢地捡起了雪白的大褂。

“你看一看口袋里有什么。”你冷冰冰地命令道。

他举起右手慢慢地探进兜里，摸索了几下之后，脸上浮现出了更加惊恐的表情。

“对……对不起……大人……对不起……大人……”

他开始忙不迭地道起歉来，然而低着头的样子好像在跟衣服道歉。你叹了口气，拉开了桌子上的一个抽屉。

卢米纳听到了抽屉的声音猛地抬起头来，惊恐地看着你手里一把银白色的枪。

“对不起！大人！大人！对不起！对不……”

话还没说完，他便被“咻”的一声枪响打断。

然而飞出去的并非子弹。

他瞪大了眼睛，举着衣服踉跄地向前走了几步，随即砰地一声扑倒在地上，腿上扎着一只巨大的针管。也不知他到下是因为被衣服绊到了还是药物开始起作用了。总而言之他趴在了地上，眼睛紧紧地闭着，一动也不动。

还站在那的贝罗纳一副害怕得也可以随时倒下的样子。

“把他带走。”你命令道，把枪收回了抽屉。

“再把那件衣服扔了。”你补充说。

“……是！是！……”胖子的声音因为恐惧而变了形，很明显他想知道自己的哥哥是死是活，但是无论如何也不敢开口，只是机械地上前去把哥哥的手搭在了脖子上，并捡起了衣服，胡乱地揉成一团拿在手里，随即向门口走去，根本不敢再看你一眼。

“喂。”你在他消失在门口之前叫住了他，而他马上僵在了原地。

“那家伙醒来估计是要好几天以后了，到时候他那只腿说不定就不好使了。不过，算了，能不能行来还是两说，药量稍微大了一点。”

胖子没有回头，颤抖得厉害，连他那昏睡着的兄弟也跟着抖了起来。

承担这两人份重量的他突然解冻了一样，拔腿跑了起来，在走廊里留下一声恐惧到极致的哀嚎。

无聊。你心想。一大早因为这种事破坏了好心情。

果然没办法放心把事情交给蠢货们去办，他们唯一会的就是搞砸而已。

不如研制一台新型洗衣机吧，你想。

放在桌上的手机震动起来。

你走到桌子旁边，看了一眼来电显示，那是一个你不认识的号码。你皱起了眉。

按下接听键，你把电话贴在耳边，一句话也不说，只是听着对方说，听着听着紧锁的眉头舒展开来。

“是这样啊，我知道了。”说完这句你挂断了电话，把电话扔在了沙发上，随即坐在椅子里开始旋转。

椅子越转越快，你闭上眼睛哈哈大笑起来。

“哈哈哈！哈哈哈哈！”

单调的笑声在楼里回荡，刚刚的那通电话交给你一项有趣的差事，这下有趣的是终于来了。你觉得非常开心，之前的不快情绪已经一扫而空。

突然你停了下来，脸上仍带着明显的笑容。

你打开电脑屏幕，看着那个人走进了大楼，轻车熟路地朝你的研究室走来。

你转过椅子，带着笑意看着房间门口，满怀兴致地期待一位即将来到的有趣的客人。

脚步声传来。

新的一天正式开始。


	13. [涅茧利：立场]

“呀~好久不见了啊，茧利。”

这个男人这幅令人不悦的嘴脸，大概多少年都不会变吧。

你在心里想着，呷了一口茶，拿起一块盘子里的点心，这是男人专门为你准备的礼物，尽管令人不愉快，但你不得不承认他对于怎样讨好你非常清楚。

坐在你对面的是浦原喜助，一个你讨厌却欠他人情的男人，眼下正扇着一把小扇子咧嘴笑，明明是冬天啊。

坐在你旁边的是涅音无，你的女儿——按照你的说法。眼下正把双手规规矩矩地摆在膝头，恭敬而安静地坐着。

“说起来还真是让我高兴啊，你居然真的从首都赶回拉斯诺切斯了呢，茧利。”男人的语气从头到尾都在表示“我很得意”。

你放下杯子，茶杯与茶托相碰发出叮咚的脆响。

“话说在前面，我来这边完全是因为你答应提供最好的研究设备，作为回报我才会到这种地方来，顺便帮你一点小忙，如果你是耍我不兑现诺言的话可要小心我不客气了。”

你板起面孔——在那张骇人的面具下面。

“嘛——茧利你还是那么冷淡啊~”

男人似乎并不介意你的冷漠回答以及威胁，这么多年他早已习以为常，事实上你们都达成了某种共识，即使最坏的情况你也不会对他不客气，因为不管退多少步他都是那个给予了你帮助的家伙。

你是一个科学家。孤身一人的你最初在首都安家，你对科学有着狂热的兴趣，所以虽然总戴着面具让你得了不少坏名声，但好名声还是因为你的成果传开了。

这个男人是听说了你的种种名声以后出现的。

那是你因为缺乏资金在首都人迹罕至的一间旧屋里过着穷困潦倒的生活，虽然惨淡，但你拒绝一切陌生人的帮助，当时维持生计还不成问题，虽说困难些，但比起来你更不愿意受陌生人的打扰。戴面具的原因其实也很简单，你只是想把无聊的人从身边赶走而已，而那个面具也的确就让那些没有胆量的普通人从你身边消失了。

有研究做的清净生活，那对你来说便已足够。

但是当这个男人敲响你的房门，一句寒暄话也没有便开门见山地邀请你进入什么技术开发局时，你与世隔绝的日子也就到头了。

开始你对这个不速之客很生气，一次一次把他拒之门外，不听他说任何话，一般人在吃了几次闭门羹后也就死心了，然而他却不厌其烦地隔上几天就来敲你家的门，重复他的提案。虽然你没有给他开门，但是在门内侧听他说话也听得明白，你渐渐地开始考虑他的设想。

你得知他是那个自治城市拉斯诺切斯政府过去的科研人员，他欣赏你的才华，想要得到你的助力他邀请你去他在拉斯诺切斯创办的技术开发局研究，作为研究成果的回报，全部经费由他负责，与此同时你可以担任副局长一职并享用高级设备。而技术开发局作为相对于机关独立的研究机构，你还可以保有随时离开的自由。

一来二去，在你仔仔细细权衡了利弊之后他终于说服了你，一年后你终于打开了房门，看见的是他不变的让人不悦的笑脸。

“你终于开门啦~茧利先生。”

他的语言中让你不自在的地方太多，你简直想把门关上让这个人滚得远远的，然而决心已下，你不打算再变卦。

你跟着他动身前往拉斯诺切斯，这是你才知道他是在几年前被裁下来的，现在开起了什么浦原商店做些买卖，不过是一介奸商罢了。更令你瞠目的是他在劝说你的一年里还把分店开到了首都。

情况与你预想的有差距，但他的确还是履行了诺言，技术开发局是这座水泥深林当中一座不大起眼的建筑物，但他却用生意上赚来的钱购进了顶级的设备。

当时都市已经因为与首都的冲突有些不安份，但是与你无关，在这里你可以两耳不闻窗外事地沉浸在研究中。你很满意。

不得不承认，你今日风光的原因少不了那个男人的协助，然而对他的排斥如影随形，你摆脱不了。摆脱不了就算了，因为在实际的工作中你们没有太多交流，你涉及较多的的是生化方面的研究，而他则偏向器械方面，更何况还有个店要经营。井水不犯河水，大多数的日子你过得倒也自在。

三年前的停电你还在这座城市，那次大骚动对你唯一一点影响便是停电耽搁了你的工作。但是你也是个聪明人，你知道如此一来都市地位的变化必会牵连到每一个人，你于是决定回首都。

你对他说明了你的决定，并且做好了一被他挽留便严正拒绝的准备，然而那个男人听了以后只是平静地向你道了别。

“还会再见面的，茧利。”

你于是怀着有点轻松的心情动了身，口袋里揣着足够的资金回了首都。不出几个月的时间就在那里有了自己的规模不小的研究所，在此期间也通过你所开发的仿生技术和智能电脑技术结合，创造出了你的女儿——涅音无。

本来日子可以就这样过下去。

说是本来，是因为这种日子在几个月后便结束了。起因并不怎么复杂，某天早上你开了门，发现那个男人摆着一张该死的笑脸站在那，像个没事人一样冲你打招呼：“哟~茧利，又见面了，真是巧遇啊~”

忍住了一脚把他踢回拉斯诺切斯的冲动，你耐着性子听他说完了眼下的状况，都市被拜勒岗·鲁伊森帮纳入囊中，操控都市的是名为执察队的外国佣兵集团。他回首都这边也是因为情况的急速变化。

“我来这边也有些事要办，所以不会常来打扰你，不用担心，茧利。”

他这么说，也的确这么做，后来你得知他在帮助一群人，以平子真子为首的的一个行动小队。

“那些家伙什么来头？”

在与他们偶然的一次碰面后你问他。

“这还用问吗~”男人戏谑的声音照例让你火大，然而下一秒他却压低了声音变得严肃起来。

“当然是机关的人了。”

你对机关这个机构并不十分了解，你只知道那是个有复杂成分的组织。这个男人和常跟他在一起的女人四枫院夜一是第一批加入的人，然而却随着都市的发展在一次大规模肃清性质的裁员中被逐出了组织。

虽然不了解内情，但你觉得浦原喜助理应当是对这个组织有所怨恨的，作为元老级的人物轻易地被扫地出门，就算不怨恨也应当敬之远之，又何苦要死皮赖脸地再贴上去呢。然而他的想法似乎与你恰恰相反。以前也是，现在也是。

咽下最后一口点心你再次呷了口茶，等待男人开口。

“就是这么回事，所以这次是希望茧利你能分享些研究成果给我，毕竟涉及到药物和仿生技术这些东西，果然你才是专家啊~”

男人摇着扇子提出请求。

“分享成果？哼哼，浦原喜助，你还真是个会做生意的奸商啊，那些成果，会被你卖给机关吧？”你冷笑地问道。

“呀~不愧是茧利，真是瞒不过你呢。”

果然，这个男人仍然与那个组织有着千丝万缕的联系。

“浦原喜助，你究竟是站在什么立场在做事？”

你问出了这个想了很久的问题。你智慧的头脑解得出各种难题，却无论如何也找不出这个夹缝中的男人所处的立场。他并非为了利益这种东西去做，他也绝不是单纯地帮助机关。这个让人不悦的男人，究竟在搞些什么名堂。

“问得好，茧利……”

男人的话被开门声和门口的对话声打断。

“没问题了铁斋，我没事的，你回去吧，今天辛苦你啦。”

“但是，夜一阁下，你的手冻伤得很严重啊……”

“没事啦没事啦！你回去吧！再见啦！”

“这……啊，夜一阁下……那么再会，替我向店长问好。”

听到关门的声音，男人站起身来。

“啊，似乎有人回来了呢。抱歉了啊，茧利，似乎出了点问题，又要有的忙了，看来要下次再聊了呢~”

这是一个人走进来，你看了看她。

“哟！茧利！”四枫院夜一随意地想你打了声招呼。

你不易察觉地点了一下头作为回应，注意到她的右手臂被冻住了。

这些人，果然不是在做什么正经事。做正经事的人何至于在凌晨两三点迎接手臂冻伤的女人呢，看来麻烦事不少。

你在头脑中得出这样的结论，判断过后，决定马上动身离开。

“音无，我们走。”你对着坐在你旁边的女人说道。

女人听了你的话站起身来，朝着在场的人恭敬地鞠了一躬。

“要走了啊茧利，路上小心啊~”这样的话从那个男人的口中说出再传进你的耳朵里总会被理解为不怀好意。

你不发一言地转过身，走出了浦原商店。音无跟在你身后，把门轻轻地关上。

冬天的凌晨三点，天还没有亮起的征兆，但正如麻烦一样，虽然连影子都看不见，但却能肯定它正在来的路上。罢了，麻烦也好什么也好，都是无关紧要的事。

你开了车门，坐在副驾驶上。涅音无则坐在了方向盘前。

“开车，音无。”你吩咐道。

“是，茧利大人。”

发动机没有任何迟疑地被启动。

车子平稳地向前开去，于是路和星光，便无尽地向前延伸开来。


	14. [绫濑川弓亲：日常]

下午四点，你看了一眼铁质桌子上的电子计时钟。

不知道外面是富有情调的夕阳场景还是阴沉沉乌云密布的场景，你在心里盘算着这些，却没有什么实感，事实上也难怪，因为你已经连续三天没有呼吸过地面的空气了。

你坐在铁质的椅子上抱着胳膊翘着二郎腿，眼下你所处的是一个类似仓库或者地下停车场的地方，四面墙壁都为了加固而覆盖了厚厚的金属板，在白晃晃的灯光照射下这样一个地方更是明亮得有些诡异。不过联系上眼前方阵队形操练的身穿灰色制服的青年们事情就变得好解释多了。

这里是机关直属部队的训练营，位于地下基地中心地带的特划军事训练场。

你是类似训练官的存在，说是类似，是因为大多时候你不参加训练，而是用现在这种看上去有些懒散的状态看队员们训练。这并不是说你是一个光吃饭不干活的人，你也有只有你才能做的工作。

“喂喂！那边的家伙，把你的胳膊端起来！你以为用这种软绵绵的方式能打胜仗吗？！像你这样还没开打就在气势上被敌人杀死好几次了！什么？你那种表情是怎么回事？过来，让我好好教训教训你啊小子！”

你听到这样的声音把翘着的二郎腿放下，直起身子冲那边说道：“一角，稍微悠着点，这些还是新兵，太过分的话真的会死的哦。”

对方听了你的话之后看了你一眼，因为愤怒和兴奋有些变形的脸也换上了缓和一点的表情。

“切，我知道了啊，啰嗦啊……弓亲……”

转而对出列的青年喝道。

“你！去做九百个俯卧撑！”

听到命令的青年顿时面如土色，还是过分了点啊，不过，也罢，对于一角来说已经很不错了。

没错，你的工作就是提醒队伍里这些怪物一样的家伙在某些场合要冷静，这便是只有你能胜任的工作。

每天的训练持续到晚上六点，如果是平常的话说不定会在队长的许可下到地面上好好喝一顿，红灯区深处还是有几家针对你们这种人开设的清静的酒馆的，不过眼下这种可能性并不存在。

因为队长不在。

对于你们来说这并非什么稀奇事，队长总会连续好久不露面，但是对于刚刚入队的队员们，已经连续一个月了，却还没见过队长，在一角的魔鬼式训练下不安的情绪大概已经快积累到极限了。

不过没办法啊，在这里生活的话，就是要习惯这样的事情。

不过说起来队长这次不在的确有些不方便，有一个人应该让队长见一下。一个叫阿散井恋次的新兵，由机关的干部朽木白哉推荐的，其他队员都是经过严格筛选的，他是一个例外。之所以判断这个人应该让队长见一见，是因为队长对朽木白哉这个人很感兴趣。

部队里最不缺的就是战斗狂，然而最配的上这个称号的除了一角就是队长了，不，队长要更胜一角一筹，不管怎么说，所谓战斗狂就是在纯粹以厮杀为目的的争斗中能体会到异于常人的乐趣的家伙，对于害怕战斗的人来说，战斗狂说白了就是嗜血的魔物，不过对于你来说，这些让人退避三舍的战斗狂是你最重要的同伴。

在现代能让他们享受战斗的机会不多，本来是这样，不过如今拉斯诺切斯被异地人占领，冲突迟早会到来，身边这些家伙早已经蠢蠢欲动。

你也一样，与那些纯粹嗜血的家伙固然不同，但外表清秀的你也热爱着战斗，这是不可置疑的。但是许多时候你并不想去战斗，一方面那是一角和队长最爱的盛宴，另一方面你也有不想让人知道的事情，即使对最重要的同伴也不能说，不，正是因为是最重要的同伴才不会说吧。不管怎么样，暂且是题外话。

要说的是朽木白哉的事情。

朽木白哉是在部队成立早期加入的，当时他不过刚刚成年，名门的少爷，本以为会娇生惯养，但是与预想不同，年纪轻轻的他非常自律，很快成为一名合格的军人，据说他家是机关有名的外交家族，作为下任当家他本应在家学习礼仪规矩，加入部队是他自己提出的。

真是个奇怪的孩子。不过他本身对自己要求严格，也就没有给任何人添麻烦，而且随着年龄的增长他也变得越来越强，队长喜欢强大的家伙，在他长大后一直酝酿着和他打一架，对他而言朽木白哉的确会是一个有趣的对手。

然而这个愿望还没等实现朽木白哉就被调离，没过多久就传出了他退役的消息，结果似乎并不怎么愉快，但恐怕到了继承家业的时候，出于种种原因他也是必须离开的。

有些悲哀的人生，你这么想，不过说到底也和你没什么关系。

三年前的停电事件过后机关连同部队转移到了这个地下基地，部队也因为局势的剧变而增加了曾经没有的特种训练。

不过队长和一角都还是老样子，这是让你觉得愉快的。这里是包括你在内的这群人的归宿。

阿散井恋次是朽木家的保镖，也是自愿参军的，虽说自愿参军并非稀奇事，不过朽木家走出来的家伙似乎都不太简单。

所以说应该让队长见一见，和朽木有关的话，他大概会很有兴趣的。

大门突然间被推开，门口站着的正是你刚刚想到的队长，接下来一个粉色头发的女孩从他背后冒出来。

“大家好！我们回来了！”

你这才意识到并不是那么一回事。他们只是在你想到他们的时候恰好回来了，就是这样一个巧合罢了。

“队长？”一角还处于困惑状态，用确认的语气问道。

“哟！”更木剑八用沙哑的声音回应道。

“还有我啊！光头仔！”粉色头发的小女孩不知什么时候从队长身上转移到了一角身上，此刻正用双手扯着他的脸哈哈大笑，作为对一角忽略自己存在的惩罚。

“是——！是——！副队长！”男人发出惨烈的叫声，用平日绝不会露出的表情冲小女孩打着招呼。

你站起来走过去，“队长，副队长。”

“哟。”男人平淡地应了一声，草鹿八千流则开心地挥了一下手。

你们都不知道队长怎么会带一个这样的女孩在身边，无论从什么角度来说她都是一个不协调的存在，但是她似乎对队长有着重要意义，于是你们接纳了她，并且逐渐发现她也和你们融为了一个集体，成为了不可缺少的存在。

目睹这一幕的新兵们都傻了眼，也难怪。

“喂！混蛋们！你们在干什么！这就是总队长！你们的上级——更木剑八啊！——”

“——还有副队长草鹿八千流！”刚刚被教训过的一角补充道。

听到这话士兵们回过神来，“队长！副队长！”

更木剑八打量了他们一会，点了一下头。

“说起来，队长这回又因为什么耽误了这么久啊？”你问，随即注意到了男人脸上不常见的为难表情。

“其实啊——我和小剑又迷路了哟！回来的时候还花了一天时间去找那块草皮呢！”副队长毫不在意地把这一连串丢脸的事说了出来，男人一副无可奈何的样子。

“闭嘴！八千流！”

“干什么啊小剑！”

你瞥了一眼表，很快就到六点了。

“队长，难得大家都在，不妨去开个犒劳会如何？”你提议。

“好！就这么办好了！宴会宴会！小剑！”副队长雀跃道，队长则因为有了台阶下松了口气。

“啊，就这么办吧！”

“好！全员解散！从专用出口上去，在通道口集合！”一角吆喝道。

“阿散井，你留一下。”你叫道，其他人没怎么在意，兴奋地向外走去，很快空旷的训练场只剩下了你们五个人。

“队长，”你说道，声音在空旷的地方回荡开来，“这是朽木白哉推荐来的新队员，阿散井恋次。”

红头发的青年虽然有些紧张，却还是识趣地鞠了一躬。

“更木队长！久仰大名！我的名字是阿散井恋次！还请队长多多指教！“

“是这样啊……朽木白哉……”队长一副若有所思的样子，“小子，你很强吗？”

红发青年被这句话问得摸不着头脑。

“诶？不……强还说不上……不过我是带着变强的决心来到这里的，所以，我……不会让队长失望的！”

会随机应变的小子，你想。

“哈哈哈！好家伙！既然是那个人推荐来的大概错不了！你！我很期待你的表现！”

队长大步向门口走去，看上去对这个人很满意。

“是！”青年斗志满满地回答。

“快来哦！恋恋！宴会宴会！”副队长爬到队长肩上朝着青年喊道。

“诶？！恋恋……是我吗……？”

青年尴尬地咧着嘴，站在原地有些不知所措。

“哟！别介意了，一起去喝几杯吧。”一角拍了拍男人的肩膀，在你看来颇有些同病相怜的味道，随即他也向前走去。

“对啊，慢慢习惯吧，没问题的。”你笑着跟上一角，不出几秒身后响起青年的脚步声。

慢慢习惯吧，这就是我们的日常啊。


	15. [市丸银：幻觉]

幻觉是一种认知障碍，这是科学性的解释，既然是障碍，就是错误的、无益的、甚至是有害的，但既然是这样不好的东西，人就理所应当尽可能想办法避免它，那又何至于出现与之背道而驰的致幻剂这种东西呢。

人们在刻意追求幻觉。因为痛苦、悲伤、愤怒等消极情绪，人们想要寻求逃避现实的方法，自行制造幻觉是逃避的一种有效途径，躲进他人谁也察觉不到的壳里，看到别人看不到的东西，这种带有私密性的体验是其他任何东西都无法替代的。感到快乐，感到安逸，这是人类生活中最简单，也是最廉价的幸福感。”

虽然有些悲哀，不过，这大概是自我保护的一种本能吧。

你躺在床上，把手里的书合起来扔到一边，看向了窗外。

此刻正值傍晚，即将落山的太阳毫无保留将橘色的光从每一个缝隙灌进房间。是幻觉吗？好像连城郊的太阳都和市中心的不同呢。

不对。意识到自己仍在头脑的一角思考幻觉这码事，你摇了摇头，好像这样就能把这个问题驱赶走。

这是一栋别墅，眼下你在位于三层的房间里，角落里的加湿器正在把雾化的水喷向空气中，你盯着那一团雾气，百无聊赖。并非你无事可做，只是在等人的空隙里你什么都不想做。

这间房子是属于蓝染的，你住在这里。眼下你正等着他来接你。

你已经有三天没看见他了。

对于这件事你并不觉得有什么不适应，自己并非在思念他，只是作为事实来讲，在同一座城市里连续72小时以上看不到他是一件稀奇事。小的时候他总是将你带在他的身边，他总是要求你在他的视线范围之内。是从什么时候开始呢他不再对你做这些有些苛刻的要求了。

非常时期，对人对城市都是。

城郊的别墅区与机关那奇妙的地下基地同是都市的边缘，却位于都市的两端。拜勒岗虽然控制着这座城市，不过远离市中心的别墅区还算安全和自由，暂时。

一个外乡人何苦非要占领这么一座城市，你不太理解，话又说回来，去理解身边的人的想法就已经是非常困难的了，更不用说去理解一个连面都没见过的外国老人。

门铃声划破了房间中的安静气氛，你从地上站起来，抓起外套快速地下了楼。

蓝染站在一楼大厅笑着看着你，他有钥匙，不过是用门铃来叫你下楼。

“银，我们走吧。”男人说着不等你回答便转身出去，坐到了车子的方向盘前。

你于是跟着走出去，确认门关好后坐到了后座上。

副驾驶没有人，但你却习惯在这个人驾驶时，独自坐在宽敞的后座，或许是因为习惯于在这个人身后。

车窗紧闭着，车里开着恰到好处的空调，温暖的风从前排吹向你，让你的皮肤有些干燥，你突然觉得眼皮有点沉重。

“好几天不见了，银。”他一边开车一边说。

车子在宽敞的城郊大道行驶，道路两边本应该是修剪整齐的绿化带，不过已经入冬，更何况在城市这种情况下人们为了保证安全就已经焦头烂额，大概没人会来搞什么园艺了吧。

“是啊，蓝染总长。不过，非常时期果然还是有不少要做的事吧。”

他不置可否，话题没有继续往下延伸。太阳几乎已经彻底落霞，天空从远处开始由红色向深蓝过渡，还不见星星的影子。

“银。”在你有点走神的时候他突然开口了。“我和平子真子复合了。姑且对你说明一下。”他的语气很平淡，只是客观地在陈述一个事实，“你大概已经知道了吧。”紧接着他又补充了一句。

“是啊，恭喜了，蓝染总长。”你回答，听见前座传来的意味不明的轻笑声，你从后视镜看看他的脸，他的确是在笑，看上去心情不错。

沉默再次降临。

车子开始走上坡路，他踩下油门，几秒后开始快速笔直地前行。

眼下你们正在通往市中心的高架桥上，桥下是随着气温下降很快会彻底冻结的河水，那是城市著名的运河，你不清楚为什么，或许是在目之所及之处它规整的长方形有种不详的感觉，又或者有其他的渊源，当地人给它一个诡异的绰号，黑棺。

不过与都市其他离奇的地方一比较这便算不上什么。

总而言之，你们正在从上方通过运河，桥很宽，两边点着明黄色的灯车子快速的移动，两排灯化作了两条明黄色的光带。

“这些天自己在家觉得无聊吗？”男人问道。

“不，一直在看书，蓝染总长家还是有不少有趣的书呢。”

“是吗。”

不带问号的提问再一次让你们陷入沉默。

夜色已经彻底降临。

&

从旁人的角度来看，两个男人面对面坐着，笑脸相迎地对话，酒杯不时碰在一起，这样一个场景难免叫人产生暧昧的遐想。

当然是在有旁人的前提下，现在周围没有任何人。

或许在你小的时候，他曾经背负过各种各样带有丑恶意味的猜测，毕竟作为父子，你们之间并没有那种气氛，而要你把他当做父辈，他又过于年轻。但事实上你们之间的交往形式非常简单，他将你带在身边，为你提供住处，食物，甚至为你请来家庭教师教你学习。你们之前亲密的举动少之又少，他最多只是在你表现优异的时候用手轻触一下你的头发来表达对你的赞赏。

自己和他的关系究竟是什么？

你做不出正确的判断。

若说是上下层，未免太过亲密；若说是朋友，有未免太过离奇。你扫描头脑中关于人际关系的词汇，发现没有一个能恰切地形容你们之间的关系。

你只是作为一个陌生而又熟悉的存在，一直陪在他身边，仅此而已。

餐厅里的灯光是恰到好处的昏暗，让人的神经不由自主地放松下来。没想到在这种形势下城市里还存在能让人安静地享用高档食物的场所。

与十年前的自己不同，如今的自己早已熟悉这样的气氛，他把你从破败的贫民区带出来，让你成为他的助手，他教会你你所面临的新世界的生存之道，他带领你进入这个新世界，并且为你指明每一条路，你感谢他对你付出的耐心，但同时又不能自已地痛恨着他，对于你来说，自己在获得这些的同时，大概失去了一些更重要的东西。

“说起来，银，刚才的演出怎么样？”男人问你。

你这才从思考中回过神来。

“非常精彩的演奏，尤其是最后的部分，蓝染总长怎么看？”

他没有回答。

你们所谈论的是刚刚听的钢琴独奏会，他居然还带你去欣赏一场音乐会。这让你产生一种错觉，这所城市从来没有被外乡人侵占，这里还是那个人们可以安稳生活的家园。

对于他的问题你的回答并非敷衍，那场演出的确给你留下深刻印象。

演奏者是一位身穿暗红色长裙的女性，她将双手放在键盘上，如同抚摸一只猫一样温柔地弹奏，然而就在你几乎要陷在温柔的旋律进入梦乡时，突袭一般的重低音把你硬生生唤醒，随之而来的是通电般的快节奏，带来的冲击化作耳膜上，你几乎实实在在地感到了疼痛，与前面的演奏相比，最后的这段演奏几乎可以成为噪音。就在这样有些混乱的节奏中音乐戛然而止。

掌声并不热烈，从会场离开时你甚至听到有人在大肆贬低那位演奏者。不过你却产生了一种类似感动的情绪，从那个人的演奏中你体会到的是一种如同劫后余生的感觉。当然你并没有那样的经验，但是你想，如果真的有了劫后余生的经历，自己大概就是这种心情。

因为震撼所以感动，而感动过后，留下的只是种空荡荡的感觉。

你明白自己爱上了这首曲子，可惜你在报幕的时候走神来着，所以没记住它的名字。本来可以问蓝染，但是又觉得是一件不太重要的事情。

还会再听到的，大概。

转眼这顿晚餐已经接近尾声。

“银，我想要问你一个问题，希望你认真考虑再回答。”他笑着说，但语气却意外有些严肃。

“哦呀，我一向都是认真对待蓝染总长的问题的啊。”你半开玩笑地说道。

“是吗。”他对你的玩笑没有任何反应，“那么听着——”他说出了问题，“你是我的助手吗？还是机关的一份子？你是怎样看待你自己的，银？”

你沉默了。

这个问题把你问住了。并非这个问题有什么古怪，只是因为这个问题从这个人口中问出有种违和感，类似于“我和她一起掉进河里你救哪一个”一样，这是一个有些感性的问题，而且是一个不应该由他问出的问题。

你不知道该怎么回答。

男人坐在你面前，仿佛完全察觉不到你的为难一般，饶有兴趣地观察着你，非常期待答案的样子。

“蓝染总长，这还真是个有趣的问题啊，就像是……”

“什么？”他期待地问。

“就像是……蓝染总长你和机关，是不能同时选择的两个相互矛盾的选项一样呢。”

男人顿了一下，慢慢低下了头，拿起了杯子。

杯子里还有未融化的冰块，在他的摇晃下发出清脆的撞击声。男人低下了头，他笑了起来。

“银，你的回答总是很有新意。”

你也想像往常一样笑着面对他，但嘴角有些僵硬，你突然觉得室内的气温似乎突然有点过高了，不然你额头上的汗将没办法解释。

“桌上的笑谈罢了，不要放在心上。”

他举起了杯子。

“银，欢迎回来。”他清晰地说道，就像你回到这座城市的第一天他说过的那样。

“谢谢，蓝染总长。”仿佛那一天的重现。

有些黯淡的灯光安静地笼罩在你们的头上。

晚餐结束了。

&

“今天蓝染总长在这里住吗？”你问道。

“没错，明天早上暂时没什么重要的事。”

“不用陪平子先生吗？”你故意用挑衅的语气问道。

男人对此毫不介意，他从来不对你生气。

“很晚了，去休息吧，银。”男人自然而然地无视了你的玩笑话。

“是，晚安，蓝染总长。”你顺着他，随意地道了晚安。

男人这时把手放到了你的头上，轻轻地触摸了你的头发。

“晚安，银。”

你如同心满意足的猫儿一般向自己的房间走去，而他则在沙发上坐下，看样子还不打算休息。

你没有再看他。

你躺在床上，感觉不到一丝睡意。

城郊的夜晚和白天一样，非常地安静。

你觉得异常，今天的他和你熟悉的那个人并不一样。

然而紧接着你否定了自己。

不过是幻觉罢了。

你的头脑中莫名响起了钢琴曲声，突然之间睡意如同大浪一般向你袭来，一瞬间就把你卷入了另一侧的世界。

在那个世界里，一切都将被冠以幻觉之名。


	16. [矢胴丸莉莎：迷失]

屋子里的气氛异常紧张。

你察觉到了这点，但故意不去在意，而是像往常一样趴在沙发上捧着面向成年男子的杂志阅读。这只是停留在表面，事实上你一个字也读不进去。

封面上穿着暴露的美少女媚笑着，与屋子里的气氛丝毫不符。因此她的笑好象是在嘲讽精神紧张的每一位。

这也是没办法的事情，因为你们的确应该被嘲笑，为了一个三天没回家的成年男子就紧张成这样的你们，应当被嘲笑。

平子真子已经失联三天了。

所说的家是你们五个人合租的公寓，并不是有谁穷到付不起房租了，恰恰相反，你们都是有钱人，但是在首都潜伏了三年，养成了大家一起住的习惯，热闹又开心，所以即便回到了拉斯诺切斯也仍然保持这样，像家人一样住在同一个屋檐下。

事实上平子失联也不是什么大不了的事，大家都是成年人，而且他一向很理智，但是像这样三天不联系不像他。

一个小时前他来了电话，是你接的，而这个报平安的电话并没有给你任何安慰，反倒是因此你更加担心了。

电话中他的声音很疲惫。

“喂？哦……莉莎啊……是我，我现在往回走了，不用担心，嗯，一会儿见。”

你庆幸是你接的电话，如果让日世里接的话大概又要冲着电话那头的家伙大吵大嚷了。

你告诉了旁边期待电话内容的伙伴们真子要回来了，于是就演变成了这样的紧张场面。

随着开门声响起积累到极限的极限的紧张情绪终于一并爆发了。

日世里抓起一只拖鞋扔向刚进门的真子脸上，后者那句“我回来了”还没说完就倒在了地上。

你们都没有任何表示。你、白、拳西只是看着日世里冲过去一屁股坐到真子身上举着拖鞋恶狠狠地问道。

“秃子真子！你是白痴吗？！这么大人了还玩什么失踪？啊？！知不知道大家都很担心你啊！说话啊！”

她的话音一落房间里便只剩下了呼吸声。

真子过了一会儿才慢慢开口。

“啰嗦啊……日世里，不是打过电话说要办些事情先不回来了吗……”

与其说他在回答问题倒不如说是在自言自语地嘟囔。的确，他在会议结束那天没有和你们一起回来，只是在晚上挂了个电话，说有些事要办，可能有几天不会回来，叫你们不要担心，然后没等接电话的日世里回答就挂了电话，此后便再也联系不上。

“哈？！你这个混蛋——！”

啪的一声。

这次不是拖鞋。日世里一圈挥到平子的脸上。

沉默再次降临，你们愣住了。这两人平日里打打闹闹是很平常的，但是这次很显然是认真的。

日世里愤怒地喘着粗气，被打的真子一时还没反应过来。

“办什么事情啊？！办事情连打电话说明白的时间都没有吗？！你以为自己是谁啊！随便就挂电话然后玩失踪！你这几天到底在做什么啊？！说话啊！秃子！”

日世里朝着躺在地上的真子喊道。

这话听起来很奇怪，就像母亲在质问夜不归宿的儿子一样，但你们都能理解。真子和日世里很早就认识了，比起后来加入的你们他们两人的关系更要亲密一些。

真子动了动打算起身，日世里站起来瞪着真子，然而他没站起来，只是坐在地上摸了摸脸，看着地面回答问题。

“我这三天跟蓝染在一起。”

时间好像冻住了一样，连呼吸声都消失了。

“白痴吗？！你是白痴吗？！啊？！”

日世里再次爆发，用力地揪住了他的领子，愣是把他的身体从地面提起了几厘米。

“烦死了！都说了你很啰嗦了啊！我的事你不要管啊！”

说话的是真子。

他甩开了日世里站了起来，顿时比她高出一截。

你们再次愣住。真的是真子吗？平时的真子，无论如何也不会这样对待朋友的，尤其不会这样对待日世里。

日世里瞪大了眼睛，不可思议地看着真子。

几秒后她一句话也不说，直冲冲地走进房间，本以为会听到摔门声，然而她只是不轻不重地关上了门。

“真子……你……”拳西开口打破了沉默。

你看着真子，手里还捧着杂志，与书页接触的手心正在出汗。

“抱歉，有点累了……”真子看着别处，不去回应你们的目光。转身回到了自己的房间，关上了门。

客厅里只剩下你、白和拳西了。

拳西坐在沙发上，盯着茶几不说话，似乎还不能理解状况。白看着拳西，脸上是少见的忧愁。而你则开始翻动书页，事实上仍旧看不进去一个字。

“滴答，滴答，滴答，滴答……”

好安静啊，安静得连指针走动的声音都能听见。

拳西站了起来，对你说话。

“我出去买点东西。”你头也不抬地从书页后面举起手做了一个OK的手势。

“我也一起去。”白也从沙发上站起来，跟了出去。

房门关上了，客厅里只剩下你一个。

你理解他们，这种气氛的确很难熬。事实上只有你看上去是最冷静的，不为任何事动容。

然而并非如此。每个人都有自己的烦恼啊。

在这种时候偏偏想起了那个家伙，切，烦人啊。

你在一次火灾中失去了家和家人，流转后在首都一间正规的儿童收容所留了下来，你不喜欢跟别人交流，所以你只是如饥似渴地在那里的图书馆读书，而他在某一天出现在了那里。

“喜欢读书吗？”他笑眯眯地问你。

“嗯。”你头也不抬地回答。

“是吗，你叫什么名字？”很温柔的声音。

“问别人之前不是应该先自我介绍吗。”你冷淡地回答，仍然没有抬头看一眼。

男人笑了。

“说的对哦。我的名字是京乐春水。这间图书馆的书都是我捐赠的，想看书的话可以随时来我家哦。”

你抬起头，看见的是一个身穿花衬衫的大叔。

你本来可以无视这个不太正经的男人不太正经的提案。

但是你在他身上没有发现什么令你不快的东西，相反，他对你发送出来的是温和的讯号。

你放下书，透过镜片看着他的眼睛。

“好。我叫矢胴丸莉莎，请多指教。”

后来你得知他是首都参议院的议员之一，在政府担任着重要的职务。

你常去他家看书，后来干脆在他家住了下来。他待你非常好，因为了解你的自学能力，所以他从不多说什么，你感到庆幸，因为随着时间推移你发现自己最初的判断是正确的，如果真的让这个不正经的家伙来教育你的话，自己一定会误入歧途的。

再后来你长大了，擅自决定要去那个自治城市生活，他也只是笑着答应了。

再再后来你加入了机关，而城市却开始和首都冷战，你回到首都，因为这件事和他争执了很多次，你相信如果他愿意开口提出意见，情况一定会有所好转，你知道他有这份力量。但是他的回答总是一个样。

“对不起啊小莉莎，这件事上我帮不了你什么忙。”

骗子，什么帮不了，不过是不想帮忙而已。

“我讨厌你。”你对他认认真真地说出这句话后便搭上了飞回拉斯诺切斯的飞机。

你知道自己很不知好歹，明明给了你那么多帮助，一句谢谢都没捞到，反而落了一个被讨厌的下场。

我也不想这样啊。你想。你要的并不是他一句话就能解除城市的危机，你只不过想再听到每一次在你提出要求时他那句令人心安的“包在我身上”而已。

自己果然被他惯坏了。自己会不会让那家伙心寒了呢。

真是讨厌，又在想这些事了。

你从沙发上坐起来，天已经黑了，房间没有开灯。

你摸索着找到开关，打开了灯。已经八点多了，拳西和白还没有回来，大概不敢回来吧，回来的话又要忍受这样的气氛了。

你推开房间的门，那是你们三个女生的屋子，两个上下铺，你在下铺，成人杂志在上铺，日世里在下铺，白在上铺。

灯光从门缝里挤进漆黑的房间，你看到了床上一个缩成一团的身影。

“日世里。”你叫道。

没有回答，你走进房间关上门，决定不开灯。你坐在自己的床上。

“日世里，别在意了啊。”你决定用轻松的语气开口。

“真子那笨蛋一定也有自己的苦衷啊，那家伙心情不好，你也看得出来吧，所以才会说那种话啊，你干嘛那么认真地生气啊，这样不是正中那家伙的下怀了吗？”

仍然没有回答，她坐在床上背靠着墙，把脸埋在膝盖里，如同睡着了一般，但是你知道她在听着。

“所以啊，你要打起精神，等那白痴恢复正常以后好好揍他一顿啊，那才是你啊。”

见她还没动静你转移到她那边，碰了碰她的胳膊，运动服的袖子挽上去，裸露的小臂很凉。

“喂！日世里！”你有点生气了，为什么一声不出啊。

“莉莎……”声音终于传了出来。

“为什么那家伙又要那家伙在一起啊……就是因为这样他才吃了不少苦头的不是吗……为什么……而且……他还说不要我管……混蛋……”

错觉吗？她在抽泣。

你想给她一个回答，却什么也说不出。

你也不知道。

“日世里……”你向前动一动去搂她的肩膀。

“莉莎！”她终于放下一切伪装，紧紧地抱住了你。

你任由她在你怀里哭起来，是，那不是错觉。

“所以说他是个白痴啊，振作起来啊日世里！这可不像你啊。”

你抱着她在她耳边说道，发现自己咧着嘴正在强颜欢笑，不知道笑给谁，而她对这一切浑然不知，什么也没听见一样在你怀里抽泣着。

不像你啊，日世里，你是这种被人惹了不去反击反倒哭起来的人吗？

不像你啊，真子，你是这种解释都不解释反倒让朋友少管你的人吗？

不像你啊，矢胴丸莉莎，你是这种在朋友难过的时候无话可说反倒因此搞得自己也很难过的人吗？

你什么也说不出来。

今天的你们都不像你们，今天的你们，全都迷失了自我。

房间里没有灯光，黑暗之中，你能做的只是紧紧拥抱哭泣的朋友，仿佛唯独这样才能在黑暗之中找到迷失了的自我。


	17. [葛力姆乔：破坏]

灯泡，烟，酒，男人，喧哗，亢奋，混乱。

这是这间小酒馆所有的全部。

你坐在角落里，闷闷不乐地端着杯子，一口一口往嘴里灌着冰水，因为再过一会有任务要执行，你不打算让自己摄入任何酒精饮料。你发觉自己与这个酒馆的气氛格格不入这种尴尬的状况让你非常烦躁，而更令人烦躁的是吧台前和酒保对话的你的那个搭档，明明是一次共同行动，但他却要求你必须装作不认识他的样子。

你向不远处的吧台瞥了一眼，乌尔奇奥拉·西法正坐在那里，吧台后面大块头的酒保正对着他滔滔不绝，而他看上去竟然没有不耐烦。你觉得这是很奇怪的一件事，这个家伙居然会和这样的人打交道。

店里墙上挂着的木头时钟显示的时间差一刻到晚上十一点，姑且认为它显示的是正确时间，醉酒的男人们亢奋的状态是让人完全想不到眼下已接近午夜时分。不过这也很好解释，贫民区的这群家伙和红灯区那些人没什么本质区别，全都过着昼夜颠倒的生活，从这点来看你们似乎和他们也没什么区别。不管怎么说托这些吵闹的家伙的福，这个场所成为了执行任务前作为掩护的绝佳地点。

今晚你们的任务是为缇雅·赫丽贝尔之前的工作善后，这次任务是由乌尔奇奥拉直接指派的，你甚至猜想拜勒岗根本不知道这件事，总而言之作为策划者和执行者，他主动选择了你作为搭档。

找上你的过程很简单，在某次无聊的会议结束后他叫住了你，简单又冷淡地告诉你你将要和他一起去执行一项任务。

你觉得既新鲜又恼火，新鲜的是他居然会主动选择你来协助他执行任务，恼火的是他命令你时那种不容置疑的高傲态度。

尽管如此因为在之前的会议中你认为自己似乎欠他一个人情，于是你试着控制了自己的脾气，问他任务的具体内容。

“缇雅之前被派去在城郊的林区搜查机关残党的基地，得来的情报是在那里没有发现任何异常。她的报告有所隐瞒，我还不打算把这件事汇报给拜勒岗，所以这次由我亲自去调查，需要人手。”

男人用刻板的声音回答你。

问题接二连三浮上脑海，你发觉自己有点跟不上状况。

“等等，我有几个问题。为什么你知道她的情报是假的？”

“我在她的车上安置了窃听器，中途有打斗的声音，在她的报告中完全没有提及这一点。”

“第二个问题，为什么需要人手？这种小任务你自己完全可以处理吧。”

“缇雅是因为被偷袭所以没有完成任务，但她隐瞒了这一点，所以这次任务会出什么意外状况现在没办法判断，我需要一个帮手。”

“最后一个问题，为什么找我？”

他的眼睛稍稍眯了起来。

“我还有其他人选吗。”说完这句话他便转身离开。

“哈？”

“今晚九点，在停车场。”他在走出房间之前扔下这一句，还没等你回答便离开了。

尽管很生气，但九点你还是准时来到了停车场，发现他早已经准备就绪在那里等你了。

你们统一的黑色行动制服，几乎和漆成纯黑的摩托车身融为一体。

他看着你戴好了安全帽，自己跨上摩托，“跟着我”，话音刚落就以飞快的速度向出口奔去。

“喂！”为了赶上他，你忍住了把车砸向他的冲动。

摩托在夜间的街道上奔驰，刚刚入冬，干冷的风吹在你的身上，街道相比你刚来到这个城市时破败了不少，不过因为是市中心情况还说不上太惨。乌尔奇奥拉控制着摩托飞快地在车流中穿梭，你跟在后面，不甘心地发现在灵活性这方便自己跟他相比还是差了一个等级。

在你准备紧跟着他穿过一个十字路口时信号灯变了，但你的头脑中当然没有对这些规则的意识，你趁着前面没有障碍加大了马力，一心想着马上就能追上他了。就这样，当转弯处那辆轿车出现时，你固执又莽撞地冲了过去，甚至没有回头看一眼那辆可怜的轿车上被你撞碎的头灯。

执察队特制的机动车还是相当坚固的。身后的撞击声并没有让乌尔奇奥拉停下来，你对他的冷漠感到愤怒，刚刚的事故作为今晚的一个开端，让你记起来自己是有多么醉心于破坏带来的快感。看来今天晚上不需要再克制了。

加入执察队的你和许多同胞一样来自混乱的地方，战火不停地烧着，暴力作为家常便饭，火药和血的味道与空气共存。从你记事起便开始明白一个道理，不去杀戮只有反过来被杀的份，抱着这样的觉悟你和几个从小一起长大的兄弟踏进了战场。

在一群人当中你是最年轻的，却有超越其他人的魄力，当你第一次用手中的武器除掉了威胁你性命的敌人，手上沾满了对方的鲜血，第一次如此近距离地问道从自己身上散发出的血腥气味时，你体会到的不是恐惧，而是兴奋。你感觉到肾上腺素在体内狂飙，那是救了自己一命的自豪，是看着凶残扑向你的敌人转眼成为没有意义的肉块的骄傲。

像打开了某个开关一样，从儿时你所见到的那些残暴的行为如今都被你作为经验吸取并亲自进行了实践，你成为了让所有人畏惧的破坏机器，慈悲是与你毫不相干的东西，你被人恐惧，你被人孤立，但是你不在乎，弱肉强食，为了活下去这是唯一的一条道路，害怕这些的弱者就躲在角落里等待其他人夺取他们的性命就好了，强大的是你。

最终你也用这种态度对待了你的兄弟们，他们在战斗中受了重伤，生命垂危，凌晨短暂的停战时间里你看着他们，沉默充斥着四周。

“葛力姆乔，你是我们之中最适合战场的人，也是最强的，我们输了，你那种不顾一切的勇气我们没有，你是我们之中的王者。这样下去太痛苦了，杀了我们，带着我们的份继续干下去吧。”

你听到你的同伴这样说道。

你端起了枪，毫不犹豫地击穿了他们的头颅。借着不远处还在燃烧的战火你看清了他的脸。那是一张平静的脸。你用自己的力量让他们获得解脱，那是只会破坏的你唯一的慈悲。

当道路变得冷清几乎看不到其他车时，乌尔奇奥拉在你前面停了下来，你终于追上了他。

他看着你说，“不要再惹出不必要的混乱，葛力姆乔。”

他无疑是对你感到愤怒，但他苍白的脸上依然没有任何表情。紧接着还没得到你的回答他便重新加速向前驶去。

你恶狠狠地咒骂了一句。

几分钟后在视野范围内已经看不到任何超过三层的建筑物了，你们已经进入了贫民区。街道两侧奇形怪状的老屋散发出腐烂的气息，不时有小块的砖瓦剥落，杂物和垃圾四处堆放，甚至堵住了道路，你们从摩托车上下来，推着它们向前走，街道上的人们坐在地上，或瘫软在道路两侧脏兮兮的沙发里，他们抽烟，看到你们经过停止了交谈，用一种令人不舒服的眼神看着你们。这里所有的东西无一例外都像死了一样。这番地狱般的景象你并不陌生，家乡就是这样一幅模样。

经过一段扭曲狭窄的小巷以后前面的路突然变得宽敞了，巷口正对着一家挂着木头招牌的酒馆便是你们的目的地。

你们把车停在了不起眼的阴影里。

“这家店里的人都认识我。一会你再进去，要装作不认识我，不要让其他人知道我们是在执行任务，不要惹出大动静。”说着他扔给你一件普通的黑色夹克。

“穿上。”

在你指责他的态度之前他先开口了。

“是任务。”

在你思考他这句话中包含的一点安抚你情绪的含义时他已经先走进了酒馆。你观察了一下四周，这里大概在很久以前是一个类似小广场的空旷地带，中心一个类似喷水池的设施现在当然也已经堆满了垃圾。靠近贫民区的尽头有带尖刺的铁丝网。再向后走将会到达林区，也就是你们行动的目的地。

你换上了夹克，在外面等待了一会，推开了酒馆的门。

&

时钟指向十一点，乌尔奇奥拉站了起来，把那杯几乎没喝过的冰水推给大块头的酒保，自己朝门外走去。直接忽略了坐在角落里的你，你发现他的冷淡作为演技的话可以称得上是一种天赋。酒保热情地招呼让他再来，后者头也不回地走了出去。

不知道为什么，在发现他对待任何人都是那种冷淡的态度之后你似乎找到了某种平衡感。

为了避免引起怀疑你决定继续在店里坐上五分钟。本以为是百无聊赖的五分钟，但当乌尔奇奥拉离开以后，他们的对话就开始引起了你的注意。

大概是认为乌尔奇奥拉走远了之后，酒保提高嗓门吆喝道：“瞧见没有伙计们！执察队的军官儿大人又在为大帝忙活了！”

仿佛排练过一样，酒馆里爆发出齐刷刷的哄笑声，其中还夹杂着“垃圾”、“狗腿子”、“杂碎”之类的词汇。看样子是他们习以为常的笑柄了。

坐在角落里的你不知不觉也笑了起来，但是你笑的原因和他们不同。

你只是想到了门口的那个家伙听到了这些会作何反应。

五分钟后你走出酒馆，看到他站在巷口的阴影里。他看着你，一副随时可以出发的样子。

“哟，”你第一次试着跟他找点话题，“店里那干人，在说你坏话呢。”

“知道。”没有一点犹豫，没有一点感情色彩的回答。

跟想象中一样。你轻笑了一下，转移了话题。

“说起来刚才就想问，这车怎么发动起来没有声音？”

“萨尔阿bo罗·古兰兹安装了消音器。”他简短地回答。

“果然是那个怪人干的啊，话说回来你不觉得他会在车上安装定时炸弹之类的吗？”你故意提出这种问题，做好了被无视的准备。

然而出乎意料他居然回答了。

“放心，他现在有更感兴趣的工作，不会对你的车做什么手脚。更何况——”

他戴好头盔，跨坐在摩托上，侧过头看你一眼。

“——其他人没有你那种对破坏的病态嗜好。”

他的摩托安静而快速地向林区奔驰而去。

你愣了一下，随即也跨坐上去。你的心情不错，此刻你已经断定，接下来将会是一个有趣的夜晚。


	18. [朽木露琪亚：解脱]

听兄长说家里要来一位客人。

恋次加入部队开始训练以后朽木宅邸变得冷清了不少，白哉白天总是外出工作，即使他在家你们能好好说话的机会也很少，不过你并没有资格抱怨，你觉得如今的孤独是自己应得的报应，自己曾经伤害了那么多人，这是惩罚。

是的，你在自责，你觉得自己犯了太多错误，伤害了太多的人。

如果不是因为你兄长就不会错过与姐姐的最后一面。

如果不是因为你恋次现在本可以在过更轻松的生活。

如果不是因为你海燕阁下就不会变成那个样子。

烦恼如影随形，像看不见的丝不知不觉间把你缠绕起来，你觉得苦恼，觉得自责，而这些还不是最让人难以忍受的，最让人难以忍受的是，你觉得没用的自己唯一在做的事就是给周围的人平添麻烦。你也很想像恋次一样有勇气提出加入机关，然而很久前你曾暗示过自己这个想法，却被白哉严厉地拒绝，如今你无论如何也不敢再提。

你当然知道机关的人们都在做些什么样的工作，你也清楚那些工作的复杂和危险。但是你也想要得到锻炼，想要看到更强大的自己，想要靠自己的力量做些有意义的事情，想要借此抚平那些创伤，即使不行，至少也要让自己敢于面对那些创伤。

你一直对自己的软弱感到羞耻。

志波海燕是你来到这座城市以后认识的第一个朋友，这个笑容明朗的青年是兄长的同事，某一次因为工作来到朽木宅邸拜访，你那时正因为初来乍到的烦恼坐在院子里的长椅上打发时间，甚至都没注意到自己苦着一张脸。

这个男人走进朽木家的大门，来到你面前，郑重其事地朝你敬了一个礼。

“你好！我叫做志波海燕，今后可能会常来府上打扰，请多多指教！”

这么突兀的打招呼让你有些不知所措，于是你愣愣地看着这个陌生的爽朗男人，而他突然换上了严肃的表情狠狠拍了你的脑袋一下。

“笨蛋吗你？这种时候要回礼才行阿！”

你如梦初醒一般站起来，鞠了一躬。

“你好！我叫做朽木露琪亚！请多多指教……”

在你担心自己的言行到底合不合规矩时对方已经心满意足地笑了起来。

虽然莫名其妙被人打了脑袋，但是你确实很开心的，毕竟来到这座城市市以后有人这么自然亲切地跟你对话还是第一次。

他的确像当初说的一样，在那次以后时常出入朽木宅邸，你们也通过一些断断续续的交谈逐渐熟悉起来，并且成为了朋友。对你而言他是难得的前辈，比起不善言辞的白哉，他甚至更像一位地道兄长。

如果这个故事到此为止的话该是多么完美。

但是生活从来不会随着某个人的意愿在某处停留，即使在最美好的时刻它也只会向前走。

机关办公大楼的休闲室是你常去的地方，海燕常带你去，在那个房间里有各种体育项目和桌上游戏能让你打发时间，而这些活动也让你变得开朗不少，在这件事上白哉甚至没有阻拦你。

那一天白哉有工作要做，很晚才能回去，你突发奇想，想要等待他一起回家给他一个惊喜，于是就在休闲室的沙发里一边看书一边等待白哉工作结束。时间已经不早，整层楼恐怕只剩下你一个人，当室内的灯突然灭掉的时候你吓了一跳，不过你本以为只是普通的断电，然而当你从十一楼看向窗外时整个人都惊呆了。

往日灯火通明的城市被完全的黑暗笼罩，马路上司机们疯狂地按着喇叭试图从混乱的交通中挤出一条道路，有人在尖叫有人在奔跑，城市失去了光明。

烧焦的味道刺激到你的嗅觉，当你意识到着火的时候火势已经蔓延到了楼梯间。

完了。你的脑子里一片空白。

你始终觉得自己是一个小角色，没有人在意自己，甚至很多人都觉得你是一个麻烦。你不知道，这样微不足道的你实际在那么多人心中一直占据着重要的位置。

比如在火势蔓延开之前已经安全地撤离到外面，却在得知你在里面的时候发了疯一样往楼里闯的朽木白哉。

比如火警的铃声响起时第一时间往你所在的房间狂奔的志波海燕。

比如在朽木宅邸意识到情况不妙以后拼命赶来的阿散井恋次。

烟雾很快让你的意识模糊起来，你蜷缩在角落里，绝望地等待死神来把你带走。然而死神没有出现，出现的是志波海燕。

在即将失去意识的时候你看到他闯进来，大声叫着你的名字让你坚持住，他将你背在身上，模糊中你意识到他似乎用怀里抱着的灭火器硬是冲下了七层。

当你醒来时发现自己正在车后座上。开车的人鲜艳的红头发让你立刻清醒过来，恋次！

你猛地坐起身环顾四周，没有海燕，也没有白哉。你希望自己只是做了一个可怕的噩梦。

后来你得知那一晚执察队侵占了机关的办公大楼，用石墨炸弹使都市百分之九十以上的供电系统瘫痪。而引起那场火灾的原因已经没人能调查清楚了。

白哉在着着大火的楼道里遇到了背着你的海燕，海燕把你交给白哉让他带着你先逃，情况紧急之下白哉道了声谢就马上背着你向外面跑去，然而等在外面的不是消防员，而是一场恐怖的杀戮。执察队在外面待机多时，当人们集中在外面认为暂时安全而放松警惕时便开始了扫射。那一天的惨剧夺走了很多人的性命，好在恋次及时出现，把你救了下来，在确认你的安全后白哉命令你们马上离开。

至于志波海燕。

你没有再见过他。只是在很久以后听说他在那次事故中大面积烧伤，勉强保住性命以后送到了很远的地方进行后续的治疗，然而这只是听说，那个晚上究竟发生了多少事，而听到的说法当中又有多少是真实的，没有人知道。

虽说身体没有受伤，但你的精神实实在在遭遇了一场浩劫。好在白哉平安回来了，而你甚至连道歉的话都没有办法说出口。白哉没有埋怨你，他没有对你说一句重话，甚至没有过多地提起那个晚上。城市接下去面临的危机让他更加忙碌起来，你没有太多机会能看到他。然而你并没有因此感到轻松，你觉得白哉淡漠的态度是对你无声的惩罚，你不知道实际上他正因为让你卷入这样的混乱之中而深深地责备着自己。

三年来你一直在近乎自虐地反省，你对白哉对你的要求言听计从，安静而谨慎，从不惹任何乱子。而每当想起志波海燕正在某个地方承受着你难以想象的疼痛，你就心如刀绞。你想自己一定是被他憎恨着的，他一定在痛苦中日夜诅咒着你，不然你为什么会感到这么的折磨。

而三年后的今天，当你看到家中的客人时你再一次怀疑自己所经历的一切都只是一个梦。

志波海燕站在那里，尽管脸上身上覆盖着显眼的烧伤疤痕，但那个爽朗的笑容，无疑就是志波海燕。

“哟！露琪亚！好久不见了！”他就像什么也没发生过一样，冲你说出了阔别已久的第一句话。

“海燕阁下……”你踉跄地向前走着，几乎要摔倒在地上，他伸出手臂来将你揽进怀里。

那一对真实健壮的手臂，还有温暖坚实的胸膛，再次证实了他的身份。

“干什么啊？露琪亚，刚见面就哭起来了吗？这么讨厌见到我吗？”男人笑着问道。

你抬起头来，拼命试图透过眼泪看清那张曾经支持过你无数次的笑脸。

你紧紧地拥抱住他，像你一直以来忍耐着想要做的那样，在他的怀里嚎啕大哭。

过去遭遇的那一切在此时都变得无关紧要，你也不知道今后的自己还将会面临什么，你只知道这一刻，这个失而复得的笑容，是上天慷慨赠与你的最大解脱。


	19. [平子真子：幸运儿]

入冬以后的运河看上去沉默而静谧，天色暗下去，黑色的河水安静地向远处奔腾，它们将与其他河流汇合然而流向大海。有船开始归港，不远处的码头逐渐地喧闹起来。从水面吹过一阵风，你不禁打了一个寒战，冬天快要来了。

“呐，给你。”一只手递来一罐啤酒，你接了过来，易拉罐的表面很凉。

“谢谢……莉莎。”坐在石阶上的你低声道了谢，继续向水面上望去，在离岸很远的地方偶尔能看见巡逻船上亮起的信号灯光，现在河水还在流动，然而过不了多久，一旦进入十二月，河面上将会迅速开始结冰，直到第二年春天。对于你来说，城市这番熟悉的场景已经阔别三年了。

矢胴丸莉莎在高你一级的台阶坐下，那双穿着如COSPLAY般学生鞋的双脚放在你身边。你们坐在离码头不远的台阶上，按照时间来说，如果没有云彩的话大概能够看得到星星了，不过眼下比起星星，布满乌云的天空倒是更符合心情。

和日世里吵架是在昨天，一大早她就出门了，拳西和白留下早饭后也不知去向，总之当你顶着一晚上没睡好的黑眼圈从房间出来时只有莉莎一个人坐在沙发上边吃薯片边看杂志，一副天塌下来都与她无关的样子。看到你走出来不咸不淡地对你说了声早。事实上你不但不觉得她的态度冷淡，反而对她有些感激。你自觉几个人当中除了自己以外最理性的人就是她了，至于昨天自己的失态……尽管你不愿意承认，但是每当涉及到那个人的时候自己总是很难保持客观。

“啪”地一声，矢胴丸莉莎打开了易拉罐。你发现自己一直紧紧握着的啤酒罐已经开始变温了，于是也掀起拉环，喝了一口，这是三年前你们几个聚在一起闲聊时最喜欢喝的牌子。到了首都以后你找过很多家便利店，然而都是失望而归。当再次喝到这个牌子的啤酒时你才意识到自己有多怀念这座城市。

“莉莎。”你开始了对话。

“干吗。”她随意地问道。

“等一下回去以后啊……帮我跟那家伙说声道歉怎么样，我啊……”你试着找到合适的字眼来把句子说完整。

“不行，要道歉自己去。”没有任何余地的回绝。

“切。”你小声地抱怨一声，不过也没感到有多失望，你早就意料到她会这么说。

本来和日世里的争吵是一件非常普通的事，她对你拳脚相向也是非常普通的事。但昨天的情况与往常不同，情急之下你说了自己回想都觉得后悔的话。一群人当中你认识她的时间最长，你了解她，尽管平日一副强硬霸道的态度，但实际上却是一个很敏感的家伙，其他人无心的一句话很可能就会刺激到她。自己明明都是知道的。

“我现在没办法跟她说话啊……那家伙……明明她什么也没做错，我却说的那么过分……”比起对莉莎解释，你的喃喃自语更像是自我反省。

“我要怎么跟她道歉才好？……”你没底气地问着。从总体上来评价，你一直觉得自己虽然不算坦诚，但向来属于坦荡大方。但现在你却在为如何开口说一句话而烦恼，真是难看啊。

“怎么想就怎么说啊，你不是最擅长讨女孩子的欢心了吗？看到可爱的女孩子就说人家是你的初恋女友，当初不是还这么跟我说过吗。这样对日世里说就好了。她一定会开心的。”在你垂头丧气的时候，莉莎突然冒出这么一句。

“喂喂……别开玩笑了，我是真的不知道怎么办啊……”尽管这么说着，但你突然有点想笑，莉莎的话让你想起了你们几个最初聚在一起的时候。

日世里是你打从学生时代起就认识的朋友，白和拳西则是加入机关以后的同事，两个人都是计算机方面的专家，这对有些吵闹的情侣意外地跟你们很合得来，等你意识到时早已经和他们打成一片了。

当听说有一位从首都来的美女天才将要加入你们的团队时，你自告奋勇地表示愿意代表整个部门去迎接她。第一眼见到矢胴丸莉莎时你觉得自己真是走了桃花运，最初几轮对话下来你已经默默地在心里给这个冷艳的眼镜美女打了满分，于是你兴高采烈地带着她来到当时你们四个人共用的办公室。

“诸位，这位是我的初恋女友，矢胴丸莉莎小姐。莉莎，这位是久南白，这位是六车拳西。”

你一本正经地说道，而她居然没有像其他一些腼腆害羞的女孩一样立即对这个有些夸张的玩笑表示抗议，你在心中暗自狂喜。

“诶？真子的初恋女友是这样的美女吗？”白惊奇地说。

“哈？！为什么不介绍我啊秃子！话说你不是中学的时候就已经交了不下20个女友了吗混蛋！”

当日世里的拖鞋飞过来时你第一个反应就是快逃，然而已经晚了。

捂着流血的鼻子从地上爬起来，在你准备向莉莎介绍这位以对你施加暴力为爱好的朋友时，一阵性感的呻吟声在房间当中响起来，你们都愣住了，开始寻找声源。很快你们发现声音是从拳西的电脑中发出来的，他的屏幕上显示的是某个成人网站的起始界面。

几秒钟以后白开始疯狂敲打拳西的脑袋。

“笨蛋！拳西你这个色鬼！”

“喂！白痴吗？！放开我！我才没有看这种玩意呢！那是网站自动跳出的广告！”拳西一边尽力把死死扯着自己头发的白从身上拉开一边努力尝试把声音关掉。而你满脑子都在思考该如何缓解这尴尬的场面时，矢胴丸莉莎径直走向了电脑，驾轻就熟地在登录界面输进了自己的账号。

从那天起这位姑娘的名字就从你那长长的初恋女友名单中划掉了，不过可喜可贺的是，你的死党又多了一位

“呐，莉莎。”握着啤酒罐的手更加用力了，“昨天的事……你是怎么想的？”你指的是关于你和蓝染。你发现提问的自己在紧张。

“没什么啊，”她停了一下，喝了一口啤酒。“反正是你自己决定的。不过……说实话我本来也和大家一样不敢相信来着，还以为你不会原谅那个家伙的，但是看你和日世里吵架以后，大概又有点理解你了。”

你沉默了。本来你也认为自己是不会原谅他的，这段感情的开始和终结都是他擅自决定的，这对于你来说本来就不是一件舒心的事情。一般说来尽管看上去吊儿郎当，但你始终有着自己的标准，你希望所有事情都能在你的掌控范围之中。即使不是所有事情，至少也要认认真真地掌控好自己的生活。他的存在让你的生活出现了那么多的意外，当他提出分开以后，你没有多余的时间去思考，伤感和愤怒让你只能暗自下定决心绝对不会原谅他。在得知自己即将回到这座城市时你曾在头脑中无数次模拟过和他重逢的场景，在那些场景里你始终保持着冷静和决绝，并且完美地把他带给你的伤害加倍返还给了他。

但是当他再一次出现在你面前时，你发现自己的决心在动摇。当会议开完，你一心只想从他面前逃离，找一个安静的地方重新整理好自己的决心，而他居然追上了你，用他那种一向在你看来有些无理的态度对你解释他那些话的原因时，你发觉自己居然是欣喜和得意的。尽管他的行为是那么无耻，尽管他的借口是那么蹩脚，但仅仅是他的声音就让你本以为坚定地决心轻易粉碎。你懊恼地发现，自己一直期盼的场景其实就是这样。

“我本来也是那么以为的啊……不过——”

莉莎正在喝着啤酒，看到你转过身来，停下了动作。

“我果然还是想再试一次啊。”你有些抱歉地说完了整个句子，看着她的眼睛。她没有说话，脸上看不出任何表情，沉默持续了一段时间，她终于叹了一口气。

“随便你咯，真子。”她听上去有些无奈，但也终于让你也觉得松了一口气。“不过你还真是个怪人啊，明明在其他事上那么果断，在感情问题上就退化成白痴了。”

“哈……？”你的表情僵住了。

“我在夸奖你啊，在感情问题上优柔寡断的家伙通常都是不错的人呢。”

你笑了起来。

高架桥的灯光在水面上留下两条长而明亮的影子，码头已经彻底安静下来。你们不再说话，而是静静地喝着啤酒看着河水纵向流动着，缓慢而安静地让两条光影破碎成水面上两道明亮的波纹。

“真子。”严肃的语气让你刚刚放松下来的神经再次紧张起来，“我要问你一件事。”

“什么？”你突然有种不好的预感。

“你们啊……”她认真地盯着你，小心翼翼地说出了自己的问题。

“这三天……不会都在床上度过的吧？”

“怎么可能啊！你这个色情眼镜女！”

“哈哈哈哈！”她得逞般开心地笑了起来，你发现自己也在笑。手里的罐子已经空了，你身体已经开始有了些暖意。

“对了，还有件事，关于让日世里原谅你的方法。”

“啊？”

“你就这样做……”她神秘地俯下身，在你耳边小声地说出她的计划。

“什么？！”听完她这个疯狂的提案后你不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“没问题！照做就好了！”

莉莎翘起拇指，她坚定而自信的样子没有给你半点提出异议的余地。

&

自己是幸运的，你想。

能够生活在这座城市，能够遇到这群损友，能够在经历这些事以后依然被包容被接纳。运气好到这种程度的人有几个呢。

在你一直思念着的人拥抱着你，再一次像过去那样温柔而谨慎地理顺你的头发，真真切切地感受到对方身体的温度时，你那样觉得。

在和朋友坐在河岸石阶上，就着夜色再次品尝到熟悉的啤酒味道时，你那样觉得。

在听了莉莎的主意，穿上一身白衣举起她COSPLAY用的日本刀，郑重其事地摆出一副要切腹谢罪的样子等待日世里回来，在她看到你这幅样子以后一只拖鞋飞到你脸上，像什么也没发生过一样破口大骂“呆子你耍什么宝”的时候，你那样觉得。

我啊，真是个幸运儿。你这样觉得。


	20. [碎蜂：神]

杀了他，绝对要杀了他！

你这么决定，气势汹汹地走在街道上，正午的太阳挂在头顶，中和掉冬季的寒冷，当然因为愤怒你本来也感觉不到什么冷。你的腰间别着几把不同口径的手枪，衣服内襟夹带着几把匕首，虽然这些装备都隐藏在藏青色的外套下面，但面露凶色的你还是向周围散发着一种请勿靠近的危险气息，以至于你那没用的下属大前田刚一上班就找借口逃走了。当然你本来也没有指望那个整天只知道胡吃海塞的富二代能派上什么用场，更何况眼下你根本没有功夫去理睬他。

你还有更重要的事情要做。

你要杀了浦原喜助。

或许从其他人眼中来看他是相当无辜的，作为一个商人他固然不算什么纯善之人，但是他从来没有从你那占到过什么便宜，甚至对你还是相当客气和尊敬的，但是对你来说，他已经犯下了不可饶恕的滔天大罪。

他让夜一大人受伤了。

受伤的事当然不是夜一主动告诉你的，夜一大人从来都为你着想，深知你的性格，从来不告诉你这些让你担心的事情。但是你偏偏在这种事上有敏锐的直感。

某天你打电话给她想邀请她共进晚餐，但是她却推辞了。你立即察觉到了异常，在你轰炸般的追问下她终于不太情愿地说道自己出了点小事故。电话里你让自己保持冷静，然而一挂断电话愤怒让血往你的头上涌去。一定是因为那个混蛋，只有他才会让夜一大人去冒险，所以夜一大人才会受伤！

你带着一种奔赴战场为死去的将军复仇的悲愤心情准备好了这些装备，对于机关隐秘机动部的你来说这是轻而易举的。

四枫院夜一，你才不管别人怎么看怎么说，你尊敬着她，崇拜着她，爱着她。

年幼的你被非法贩卖到了这座成分复杂的城市，当你被人看作一件商品而非一个人时你就认定自己的人生已经结束了，今后自己将像行尸走肉一样苟且地活下去，然而上天送给你一样用尽一生都感激不尽的厚礼，在几番周折之后你成为了四枫院家的仆人，被派去服侍四枫院家的长女四枫院夜一。当时你并没有意识到这是多么大的一件幸事，直到你怯生生地去叫她“夜一大人”而她则爽朗地大笑起来让你叫她“夜一姐”就好时你才意识到，自己的人生并非已经结束，而是刚刚开始。

比起一个主人她的确更像一个姐姐，她保护着你，教给你知识和防身技能，毫不吝啬地给予你帮助，有好事情时从来都不忘了你，即使她加入机关工作很少回家后也常常和你保持联系。你听着电话中一如既往爽朗的笑声和她讲述的在工作中的趣闻，觉得这就是幸福。

然而不可能永远都是晴天，对你而言浦原喜助就是那块挡住阳光的乌云，起初当这个名字出现在她的电话中时你没太在意，但是随着时间推移这个名字出现的频率越来越高，你觉得自己的幸福受到了这个男人的威胁，你有种预感，他在试图抢走你的夜一大人。

当然事实并非如此，浦原喜助只是夜一从小玩到大的青梅竹马，在那个时候恰好和她成为了一个部门的同事，然而你可不知道这么多内情，事实上就算你知道也不会改变对待那个家伙的敌视态度，对你来说他就是你的终极死对头，是不知好歹的蠢货，是幸福道路上的绊脚石。

这些积攒了很多年的怨念到这一天终于要爆发了。

杀了他，绝对要杀了他！

“哟！碎蜂小姐！稀客稀客~什么风把你吹到我这简陋的浦原商店来啦？”

明明看到你脸上凶恶的神情还这么轻松地想要岔开话题，明显就是想逃脱罪行！

“少废话！浦原喜助，给你一分钟说遗言！”

你怒斥道。

“诶？诶？等等碎蜂小姐！……这到底是怎么一回事啊……？”

在你眼中他就是在装糊涂，你深知他的狡诈作风，丝毫不予理睬。只有严酷的死刑才是制裁这个男人的最好方法。

“50,49,48,47,46……”

看到你认真地倒数起来男人总算认清了状况。

“碎蜂小姐！有话好好说嘛！如果是夜一小姐的事的话……真的不是我……！”

还想逃脱干系！罪加一等！

“你居然还有脸提夜一大人的名字！闭嘴！夜一大人的名字从你这种人的口中说出简直是对她的侮辱！”

“不不不！真的不是那么回事啊……你听我解释！”

男人慌忙地摆着双手，然而你没有兴趣再听他废话，你撩起上衣下摆，拿出子弹开始上膛。

“放心吧，不会这么简单就要了你的命的，只是先打穿你那双烂腿让你走不了路而已，要解释的话之后你可以慢慢说。”

“喂……碎蜂小姐……你不会是在开……”

“嘭！！”

一声巨响让你瞬间呆住了。自己还没有开枪。

你疑惑地看了他一眼，那张脸上严肃的表情让你感到陌生。

“不好！快逃！碎蜂小姐！”他喊道。

“你说什么？别以为这样我就会上你的当！耍花招想逃不是吗？喂——！喂——！”

还没等你说完他就把你往门外推去，然后从里面把门关上，你搞不清状况，试着把门拉开，但门却纹丝不动，他从内侧把门锁住了。

“浦原喜助！我倒数三秒！3——2——1——！”

“嘭！！！”

如同计算好一般屋内响起了更剧烈的爆炸声。意识到情况真的不妙，你赶忙趴下，下一秒那扇任凭你怎么拳打脚踢也不开的门被屋内的爆炸震开了，啪嗒一声倒在地上。

你保持着这个姿势等了一会儿，确认没有危险以后，你站了起来，看到门内是被那个小型爆炸搞得一片狼藉的浦原商店。而正对着大门最里面的房间则正在往外冒着黑乎乎的浓烟。

开玩笑吧……

在你犹豫要不要进去时身后响起了熟悉的声音。

“碎蜂！你为什么在这里啊？还有这里到底是怎么回事啊？”

你一个激灵，迅速回过身，夜一大人！

你看到四枫院夜一拎着一个很大的运动袋，身上穿着的橙色紧身衣让她显得更加健康美丽，相比之下右手上的绷带变得那么不起眼，然而你还是一眼就注意到了。

“夜一大人……夜一大人！”你冲过去，激动的样子会让人以为你会马上将她一把抱住，然而你只是轻轻地用双手捧起了那只受伤的右手，像是一碰就会化掉一样轻柔地抚摸着。

夜一倒是一副早已习惯的样子安慰你。

“放心吧，碎蜂！早就没事了，话说这到底是怎么回事啊？不会是你弄的吧？”

“不……夜一大人……我是来替您向浦原喜助那家伙报仇的！但是……还没等我动手里面就爆炸了……”

“啊——果然，碎蜂啊，你又在干些画蛇添足的事了！不过也罢，哈哈哈哈！”

夜一大声地笑了起来，熟悉的笑声让你觉得很安心。她看上去真的没事。

但是看着她毫不顾忌地踏进那间垃圾场一样的屋子时你又绷紧了神经。

“夜一大人！不要！爆炸刚刚结束，说不定里面还很危险！”你慌忙地叫着。

而她则笑着说道，“没问题啦！肯定又是喜助那家伙搞的鬼！”说着往那间冒着黑烟的房间好奇地望了一眼，然后扯开嗓门大叫起来。

“喂——！喜助——！”

过了好一会儿一个身影从浓烟之中摇摇晃晃地走出来，你不由得向夜一靠拢，不管是谁，如果敢对夜一大人不敬一定第一时间解决掉他！

但是眼前这个人的样子让你大吃一惊。

那是顶着一头又脏又乱爆炸头的浦原喜助，虽说如此，但单单想从脑袋分辨出来几乎是不可能的，因为那整张脸都被浓烟熏成了黑色。

“呀，夜一小姐，你回来啦，不好意思，这次实验……貌似又失败了呢！哈哈哈哈……”

男人摸着后脑勺不好意思地笑了起来。

夜一大人居然会跟这个男人住在同一个屋檐下！简直是不可思议！

然而夜一丝毫没有生气。

“算了！喜助你这家伙总是这样！把这些弄乱的东西收拾好啊！”

说完转向了你。

“碎蜂，难得来一趟，不如一起吃午饭吧！”

和夜一大人吃午饭？你觉得受到这样邀请的自己是最幸运的人，然而还有一件事必须处理。

“对不起，夜一大人，”你郑重其事地说道，“等我把这个罪恶的男人杀了以后就陪您一起共进午餐，请您先不要看，以免影响食欲。”

“真的假的——？还要来吗碎蜂小姐……？”

男人瞪大的眼睛成为了那张脸上唯一能看清的部分。

“算了算了！碎蜂，这伤是我自己不小心弄的，和喜助没关系啦！”

“不行！夜一大人！就是因为您总是这样好心包庇这个无耻的男人，他才一次又一次任意妄为！”

“唉——”夜一长叹了口气，突然叉起腰认真地看着你。

你的脸红了起来。

她突然眯起眼睛笑了。

“那——罚他不许吃饭，直到干完活为止，怎么样？”

这张美丽而灿烂的笑脸让你没法说不。

“好……好吧……”你红着脸转过身，指着浦原喜助。

“你——！这次多亏了夜一大人你才捡回一条命！好好干活！而且，如果再敢让夜一大人受伤的话——”

你举起了枪指向他，“杀了你！”

“是——是——谢谢你了碎蜂小姐！”男人嘿嘿地笑了起来。

“不是谢谢我！是谢谢夜一大人！”你生气地纠正道。

“我们走吧！碎蜂！”还没等你说完手就被牵了起来，她拉着你往外走去。

你努力地学习锻炼自己，加入机关，当得知她因为一些莫名其妙的原因在机关的一次大规模裁员中被裁掉，将要离开这座城市前往首都时你难过极了，本以为好不容易又可以在一起，结果又要分开了。

“没关系啦，碎蜂，不管到哪里你都是我的妹妹啊！”

她笑着对你说。你看着她真诚的眼睛，知道她说的一切都是发自内心的。你知道她是爱你的，你能做的就是用更多的爱来回报她。而眼下你们的距离这么近，你们的手紧紧地握在一起，沐浴着同一处的阳光，呼吸着同一处的空气。她就在你的身边，你觉得这就是至高的幸福。

手心是温暖的，阳光是温暖的，你的心是温暖的。

你从心底里赞颂着这个有她的世界，赞颂着她，赞颂着你的神。


	21. [葛力姆乔：猎物]

距离SS一段距离之外是城市的工业区，由于不间断的骚乱和战斗，这片区域的工厂早已停止了生产作业，只留下几座空荡荡的破厂房，周围的人工绿化带如今也因为长期没人打理放肆连成一片，而你们眼下就埋伏在这片勉强称得上树林的地方。

已经过了好几个小时，从戎吊出发到达这里，在侦查了周围以后乌尔奇奥拉选定了这个位置，然后进入了沉默模式，任凭你怎么搭话都几乎不予理睬，偶尔在你弄出大动静时严厉地叫你安静下来，剩下的时间只是专注地盯着黑暗中的某一处。最后你终于放弃了和他对话，干脆躺了下来，把胳膊当做枕头睡上了一觉。然而等你从睡梦中醒过来，发现他就像没动过一样，依然保持着你睡着前的姿势。

“想不到你居然这么喜欢做好事。”你终于忍不住开口了。

“你说什么？”看到他这次居然对你的搭话做出了反应，你稍微起了点兴致，支起上身坐了起来。

“这是替那个女人的善后工作不是吗？没想到你居然这么卖力，还专门替她瞒着拜勒岗。我还一直不知道你是个这么热心的人。”你略带挖苦地说道。

他转过头看着你，黑暗中他的眼睛看上去很明亮。

“这和好事坏事没有任何关系。我只是在减少不必要的麻烦。”

“哈？”你有点不相信自己的耳朵，“减少麻烦，你觉得我们今天晚上做的这一切还不算麻烦吗？”

“一直在睡觉没派上一点用场的人没有资格抱怨。”他冷淡地回敬了你一句。

他的话让你很火大却又难以反驳，于是你仅仅不满地“嘁”了一声，然后重新躺倒在草地上，大大地将四肢伸展开来试图活动一下僵硬的关节。仰卧的姿势让你不由自主地望向天空，头顶这块巨大的黑色幕布上零星地闪着几点微弱的光，让人觉得十分扫兴。你忘了自己有多久没有留意过天空，在加入执察队之前，大多时候你都冲锋在前线，野外作战生活并不丰富多彩，黎明时刻短暂的停战时间里你总是简单地包扎好伤口，然后像这样躺在地上等待再次开战的枪声。在那种时候你偶尔会注意到天空，记忆当中，尽管在它之下有不计其数的人因为疼痛呻吟哭泣，然而战场的上空却总是繁星密布。

你看天空看得有点烦了，干脆侧过身，耳朵紧贴着冰冷的泥土。

频繁的战斗当中训练出来的敏锐听力让你迅速识别出车的引擎声，你猛地坐起身，乌尔奇奥拉看着你，和你交换了一个眼色。尽管还看不见头灯，但很明显从声音就能够判断不远处刚刚有一辆大型车经过。辨认出车子行驶的方向后，他站起来，径直跑向你们的摩托车，你紧跟着他。你们骑上摩托，好在装了消声器的马达对于追踪非常有利，你们朝着车子消失的方位追了过去。

&

夜晚的风强劲地吹在你的脸上，然而你感觉不到寒冷，你已经开始亢奋起来，心脏像一个高速强力运作的泵将血液向你的身体四处输送过去，你甚至感觉自己的指尖有点发热。

穿过这片乱糟糟的树林以后你终于能够看清目标的样子，你们注意着保持距离，那辆装甲越野车丝毫没有注意到身后的你们，只是果断地向前驶去，你开着最大的马力一心想追上它。

事实上你并没有考虑真的追上去自己打算做些什么，身上的装备当然不足以让你对付可能出现的危险状况，你甚至不清楚那辆车里装着的都是些什么人。但是此时这辆车就像引起你兴趣的猎物，而你就像一只饥饿而焦虑的豹，今天晚上你的忍耐已经到达了极限，必须要做点什么来释放掉这些不痛快的情绪。于是你只顾着向前，甚至没有注意到乌尔奇奥拉已经不在你身边了。直到那辆车穿过一个已经无人管理的公路收费口，你车上的通讯器响了起来。你稍微放慢速度，按下接通，乌尔奇奥拉的声音从里面传出来。

“现在马上掉头。”他在通讯器的另一端命令道。

“你在说什么蠢话！今天晚上的目的不就是这个吗！”你用力地朝着通讯器吼道，试图盖过风猛烈的呼啸声。

“我再说最后一遍，现在就掉头，除非你想骑着那辆摩托跑完高速公路。”

你愣了一下，这才意识到前面的公路就是连接翁帝拉和首都的高速公路。你在头脑中迅速地思考了一下，然而肾上腺素驱使的本能还是压倒了理智占了上风。你粗暴地切断了通讯，再一次加快速度向前冲去。

由于刚刚的一小段风波，那辆车已经和你拉开了一段不小的距离，尽管已经是最快的速度，但想凭借一辆小摩托追上它依然十分勉强。你非常清楚自己的行为是鲁莽的，电瓶中剩下的那点能源显然不足够让你跟着它跑完整段路程，你甚至没把握，很可能马上电力就会耗尽。然而你也很清楚，凌晨时分没有人会专门冒险跑什么高速，那辆车里坐着什么人，这个问题的答案显而易见。很早以前你就对这座特别自治城市的情况有所耳闻，汇集各个领域的精英组成的团队机关，想要凭借区区一场大火就将他们赶尽杀绝是不太可能的，不过三年间来他们一直藏匿在暗处，现在好不容易捉住了他们的尾巴，没有轻易放过的道理。

一个黑点出现在后视镜里，你眯起眼睛试着分辨，那个黑点越靠越近，那是乌尔奇奥拉。

你隐约听到一声枪响，下一秒你突然失去了平衡，摩托车的后胎被子弹击中了，车猛地向侧面倒去，你意识到不妙，紧紧地握住刹车试图减速来降低伤害，但一侧手肘和膝盖已经结结实实地着地了，尽管速度已经降低，但它还是拖拽着你在地面上蹭了相当一段距离。当你终于在水泥路面上停下来时，乌尔奇奥拉也已经停在了你的身边。

你摘下头盔，用力地晃了晃脑袋试图找回平衡感，过了几秒你才能够看清周围的事物，你看着乌尔奇奥拉，这个用枪瞄准你的轮胎的罪魁祸首。他面无表情地站在那里，用一种居高临下的神情看着仍然坐在地上的你。

一连串的动作过于迅速没有给他任何反抗的余地，你已经将他按倒在地上，双腿跪在他的身体两侧将他牢牢地控制住。然而就算这种状态下他那种高傲而冷淡的表情依旧没有任何变化。

“你是打算杀了我吗？”你用力地按着他的脖子，双手的拇指用力抵住他的下巴强迫他看着你。

“我是在帮助你，继续追下去你才会丢掉性命。”尽管处于很明显的劣势之下，他的眼睛里丝毫没有恐惧。

你恼火地意识到自己的呼吸仍然混乱而粗重，自己还没有从刚刚的事故中完全回过神来。你一边愤怒地注视着他的眼睛一边调整着呼吸，他居然只是安静地躺在地上，任凭你的手还扣在他的脖子上，他甚至没有挣扎，只是看着你努力地试图冷静下来。他此刻这种异常的安分在你看来是一种该死的同情。你感到气愤，论力量自己毫无疑问在他之上，眼下这种状况下你完全可以让他的处境更加糟糕，他需要表现得更加焦躁一点才对，然而他却看上去丝毫没有慌乱，游刃有余的样子在你看来无疑是一种嘲讽。

你终于能够让自己的呼吸稍微平稳下来。

“看来你已经恢复了。任务完成了，回去之后我会将今晚的情况报告给拜勒岗。现在该走了。”乌尔奇奥拉说着，试图起身，你当然没有让他如愿，按住他肩膀的双手更用力了一点。

“你在干什么，葛力姆乔，我说了，现在该走了。”他的声音变得严厉起来。

“为什么我要听你的啊，乌尔奇奥拉？”你看着他被你压制在地上逐渐被激怒的样子，感觉事情终于开始有趣起来。

“这是命令，你最好认清自己的立场。”

“喂喂，你没有弄错什么吧，现在需要认清自己立场的是你啊！”你将自己的脸贴近他，“如果我愿意的话，现在就可以在这把你杀了。”

腰间突然被坚硬的金属物抵住，头脑当中警铃大作，你猛地推开他翻身倒在地上，枪声响起，你意识到自己还是低估了他的力量，他的膝盖将你的双手紧紧压在地上，手里握着刚刚差点打穿你肚子的枪，垂直抵住你的心脏位置。他跪坐在你身上俯视着你。

“我说过了，你最好认清自己的立场。”他淡漠地说道。

沉默一时间降临，凌晨时分公路上一辆车也没有，周围突然安静得几乎让人会误以为自己丧失了听力。

你们僵持着，注视着对方的眼睛。

他突然把枪移开了，然后站了起来。就像刚刚的打斗没有发生过一样，你居然觉得有些扫兴。

“该走了。”他说道，头也不回地走向自己的摩托。

“等等，”你坐起来，大声叫住他，指了指躺在路面上那辆曾经属于你的摩托。“我的那台已经报废了，怎么回去？”

“你可以推着它走，运气好的话会经过补胎的地方。”

他说这话时看上去居然意外地认真，你开始烦躁起来。

“你打算陪我推着这该死的摩托走回去吗？”

“你的问题真是滑稽啊，答案当然是不了。”他理所当然地否定了你。

“开什么玩笑！说起来我的车变成那样都是你干的好事吧！把你的摩托给我！”

“你觉得我会这么做吗？”

你皱起眉头看着他，突然想到了什么，脸上慢慢浮现出笑容。

“那么看来现在只有一个办法了。”

他沉默地看着你，你的笑容让他感到很不自在。

“让我坐在你的后座上，两个人骑一台回去。”你说出了自己的主意。

看着他听到你的话以后瞪圆的眼睛，你突然觉得就算刚刚摔那一下也是值得的。经过了一番激烈的思想斗争之后，他大概也认为现在没有其他更好的解决办法，于是走到自己的车前，看了看后座，然后非常不情愿地看了看你。你将这视为默许，愉快地走上前去。

&

从公路大桥上下来，紧连着的是运河旁的堤坝。你坐在他后面，双手抓着座位来保持平衡。回去的路上他的速度不快不慢，而你这个位置恰好能够让你仔细地观察他。和你的体格相比他看上去相当单薄，加上大概是天生的苍白皮肤，整个人总是看上去病恹恹的。但你知道他并不柔弱，一个经过无数的战斗训练有素的军人，即使在骑摩托时也高度集中着，脖子可见之处的肌肉警惕地绷紧。他的头发有些长，几绺黑发不安分地从头盔下面钻出来。从你的角度看不到他的脸，但你猜想得到他是什么样的表情。从你认识他开始，他始终都是一张刻板的面孔。这样的他似乎十分能讨拜勒岗的欢心，在拜勒岗看来他的沉默寡言是一个忠心耿耿的部下所具有的最高素质。

执察队中的你们从不提及自己的过去，就算要说大概也不会有什么区别。就像你一样，他长大的地方也绝不会是什么乐土，他的童年大概也和你一样，周围总是充斥着斗殴和咒骂声，女人总是在尖叫，小孩在没懂事之前就摆弄着损坏的枪支当做玩具，他们学会说的第一句话不是“爸爸”或“妈妈”，而是听到最多的恶毒词汇。对于喝着阴沟当中的水长大的孩子来说，走上战场是他们能看到的最光明的出路。尽管如此，从他身上你感受不到其他那些家伙对杀戮的渴求，事实上他看上去对任何东西都是一副无谓的样子，比起以破坏为乐趣的你而言，某种意义上来说平静得可怕的他更像是一台机器，在设定好的程序下有条不紊地运作着，完美地执行每一个任务。

他看上去没有破绽。

你讨厌这点。

就像现在，他有条不紊地控制着摩托的速度，有条不紊地避开障碍物，有条不紊地向目的地前行。你看着他露出袖子外的手，他的手指看上去那么的瘦。

你握住了它们，然后猛力地将车头别向了一边，在那前面就是深不可测的河水。

在摩托马上就要冲进水中的前一刻他终于摆脱了你的手，成功将车头转向另一侧，同时整个身体向那边倾斜着，你于是也配合着将重心移过去。你们同时倒在地上，摩托则离开你们的身体向前冲了出去，在远处打了几个转才停了下来。

他把头盔摘下来扔在一边，在你之前抢先站起身，然后抓起你的领子，用力地将你推向一边。你猛地撞在了岸上堆放着的集装箱上面。他靠过来，把力气集中在膝盖上用力抵向你的肚子，你咳了一下，还不算太疼。他从腰间拔出手枪，这是今晚他第二次用枪对着你了。你挣脱着从身后抽出一只手把自己的头盔也摘掉甩到一旁，你的身体一直在颤抖，你在大笑。

你看到他的胸脯大幅度地起伏着，必须要很努力才能让自己的呼吸声不那么粗重，尽管非常细微，但你察觉到他的手有些发抖。他这副样子是你从未见过的，他这副样子是那么让人想发笑。

“你会为你做的一切感到后悔的。”他低声地威胁道，声音有些沙哑。

你慢慢止住了笑，揉了揉自己的眼睛，他看上去还没有从刚刚的危险中缓过劲来，双脚似乎有点无力，他的另一只手把你的肩膀压在那堆箱子上，身体紧紧地贴着你，他离你那么近，你几乎能看见他额头上的汗。

“你害怕了，乌尔奇奥拉。”你快乐地说道。

他没有说话，依然喘息着，他的眼睛瞪得很大，那是一个危险的表情，但你并不害怕。

“你杀不了我，乌尔奇奥拉。”你说道，原因不明，但你有一种不知从何而来的自信。尽管他的样子看上去很危险，但你有种预感，他没有办法对着你扣动扳机。

他的嘴唇因为激动而有些颤抖，你注视着它们，它们薄而苍白。

你凑近它们，把自己的嘴贴了上去。

他想要挣脱，你伸出双手，一只握住了他没有拿枪的那只手，另一只将他的头按向自己。

你一边将舌头探入他的口腔，一边责备没有更早这么做的自己是多么的愚蠢。

当他的舌头有些动作时你以为他开始回应你了，但紧接着嘴唇上传来的痛感让你意识到并不是这么回事，有血的味道在你的口腔里蔓延开来，你终于放开了他，他立刻退后了几步，然后站在那，用一种不可思议的表情看着你。

他看上去很惊慌。

那台有条不紊运作的机器当中曾经完美接合的环节瞬间分崩离析，某个齿轮脱节了。也就在这个时候，你终于意识到原来自己一直希望看到的就是他的这个表情。

几秒钟之后他快步地走向倒在地上的摩托，跨坐上去以后迅速发动了引擎，以最快的速度消失在了你的视野当中。

你伸出舌头，舔了一下自己的嘴唇，发现那个不大的伤口仍然在流血。你向地上望了一眼，他离开得那么匆忙，甚至忘了自己的头盔。你走上前去，弯下腰把它捡了起来。

天空已经逐渐泛起青色，黎明将至，天就要亮了。你低头打量着手里的头盔，在上面的那块玻璃当中看到了自己的脸。你伸出一只手，将五指弯曲成一个爪子，对着玻璃咧开了嘴，模仿着野兽的样子，低沉地吼了一声，然后终于止不住地大笑起来。

乌尔奇奥拉·西法，你是我的猎物了。


	22. [牙密：垃圾]

如同垃圾场一样的街区，如同垃圾一样的住民，久而久之散发出与这条街道相同的发酵腐败的气味，在这里停留得越久就会越难记起自己本来的面貌，在这里聚集着各式各样的人物，他们来自任何地方，他们过去可以是罪犯、官员、厨师、警察、妓女或诗人，然而一旦在这里扎根，他们从此将难以脱身也无处可去，只能任凭阴冷潮湿的街道将他们慢慢同化成为自身的一部分。

你站在吧台后面，用一块脏兮兮的布象征性地擦着用过的杯子和盘子，然后用它们装上酒和食物递给那些在这里无所事事的男人们。就像从你的外表看上去一样，细致的活计并不适合你，更何况在这里消磨时间的家伙们对于杯盘干净与否根本毫不在乎。

你已经忘了自己在这里住了多少个年头，你甚至连自己确切的年龄都不知道。从打记事起你的身边就从没有过能称之为家人的东西，因为没有体会过拥有家人的感觉，你也从未对此抱有过任何期待，你独自一个人活着，仿佛自己就是这样来到世界上的，母亲也好父亲也好，这些陌生的词汇仅仅作为一个有些遥远的概念，被你和其他无关紧要的事情一样丢置于头脑当中某个不起眼的角落。

作为最早一批进入这座城市的异乡人，你最先学到的词语就是“垃圾”和“杂碎”。在那个时候外国人来到这里的途径无非只有两种，偷渡或作为商品被贩卖。你属于前者。还是一个小孩的你随波逐流来到了这座城市的贫民区，一句当地话也不会说。但是你感到饥饿，在货舱里躲藏了四天，除了从木桶的龙头里偶尔漏出的几滴酒之外，你什么也没有咽下去过。

你在街上游荡着，从那个时候这条街就是现在这幅样子，说不定甚至还要再破一点，房檐上挂着的瓦片摇摇欲坠，下过雨以后狭窄的道路上积起厚厚的一层泥巴会让整只脚都陷进去，连空气都是陈腐发臭的。但是突然之间一股食物的香味吸引了你，你朝着气味传来的方向跑过去。在那里一群男人围坐在一张破烂的木桌周围正在吃饭。你站在那里，盯着那张连桌腿都已经发霉的木头桌上摆着的食物，胃里过于强烈的饥饿让你感到恐惧，你想要吃东西，但是你害怕，你觉得仅凭那些食物根本无法满足你排山倒海般的食欲。

你站在那犹豫着，这会工夫那群男人已经开始注意到你，并且看出了你想要讨些食物。起初不知是出于同情还是想要看笑话，其中一个男人从一个油腻腻的盘子里拣出一块肉扔给了你，你没能接住，眼睁睁看着它掉落在离你几步远的地面上。恰好刚刚下过雨，地面上的泥毫不犹豫地沾染上一切接触到它的东西。然而你不顾一切地冲了过去，跪在地上捡起了那块肉，连带着泥巴一同塞进口中，几乎没怎么咀嚼就吞了下去。

至今你仍然记得那块肉的味道，用某种便宜蹩脚的酱料腌制，非常的咸，夹带着新鲜泥土的苦味，你连带着这股味道把它咽下去，大声地打了一个嗝。

眼下的酒馆里男人们吵闹着喝酒进食的场景时常让你回想起那段往事。

接下去发生的事情非常简单，那帮男人看着你狼狈的模样哄堂大笑，他们边笑边骂着“垃圾”、“杂碎”，那些全新的发音方式对当时的你来说是完全陌生的，你看着他们，他们虽然在笑，但是语气中饱含的恶意简洁明了。你从堆在路边的破铜烂铁之中捡起一根弯曲的铁管，你走到他们的身边，用那根铁管打碎了扔给你食物的那个家伙的头盖骨。并如法炮制教训了他的伙伴们。腹中没有得到满足的饥饿感作为一种暴力宣泄出来，收拾完他们以后你将那张桌子上所有的食物一扫而空。

从那天起你再也没有饿过肚子，力量惊人的名声传开以后你便可以放肆地抢夺任何人手中的食物，尽管没什么营养可言，但仅仅凭借量的堆积，你成长为如今这个彪形大汉，然而还远远不够。

你依然感觉到饥饿，尽管填饱了肚子，但头脑中总有一个声音在叫嚣着要索取更多。最后你终于明白，只有暴力是解决自己欲望的唯一手段。倘若有人问你为什么热衷于给他人施加痛苦，你的回答恐怕会让他一头雾水。也罢，毕竟“我饿”这话又算得上什么回答呢。

乌尔奇奥拉·西法是你店里的常客，你慷慨地为他提供任何他所需要的信息，在这个不受城市法律约束的地带，强大的你拥有制定规矩的权力，你可以凭借力量获得任何你想知道的消息。提供情报给他并非出于好心，你希望自己的行为能够成为促进暴力发生的催化剂，而他则仅仅是一个有点分量的道具。说到底，这个听奉拜勒岗的混小子在你心中也不过是一个垃圾罢了。

屋子里充斥着男人和酒精这两样制造暴力与混乱的原材料。他们大声地交谈，不时发出刺耳的大笑声，这些人已经抛弃了自己拥有的一切可能产生希望的东西，在这里消磨着完全没有意义可言的时间，说不定明天他们中的一员就会死在执察队的枪下，但那对他们而言甚至不失为一种解脱。

时间已经过了午夜，店里的人数有增无减。你打着哈欠环视了一圈，角落里的一伙人吸引了你的注意。他们木头圆桌边围成几圈，全部都目不转睛地盯着坐在阴影当中的一个人，那个人似乎在向他们展示什么东西，一边低沉而快速地说着什么，而他的听众们全都时一副呆滞而虔诚的表情。

你走了过去。

最外圈的一个年轻人最先注意到了你，惊慌地叫了一声，伸手去拉扯他的同伴。另一个小子看见你以后这才回过神来，两个人慌张地将酒钱塞进你的手里之后迅速地溜走了。剩下的人也向两边散开给你让出一个位置。你看清了那个坐在阴影里的家伙。

那是一个黑皮肤的厚嘴唇男人，他几乎没有头发，又宽又长的脸上长着一对夸张的大眼睛。他的耳朵上挂着骷髅头样的饰品，脖子上有一串像是用某种兽齿做的项链。他十指交叉将双手摆在桌上，在他双手环成区域的桌面上摆着几个很小的玻璃瓶子，外面包裹着黑纸，看不清里面的东西。

你走上前去，伸手拿起一个瓶子摇晃起来，里面发出了哗啦哗啦的响声，像是某种糖果或者药片，你正打算拧开瓶盖，男人抓住了你的手腕。

“你不能把它打开。”他带着一种怪里怪气的外国腔调开口了。

“啊？”你扬起了眉毛。

他用那双大眼睛直愣愣地看着你，没有松开抓紧你手腕的手。你开始恼火起来。

你转头看向周围那些刚刚围坐在这里的男人们，他们在你的注视下变得紧张起来。

你粗暴地甩开男人的手，把玻璃瓶扔在地上摔了个粉碎，里面的东西散落在地上，那是一些圆形的白色药片。

“这是什么东西？”你问道。

他们没有人说话，只是纷纷低下头，并下意识地向后退去。

你伸手抓住了离你最近的一个家伙的衣领。将他的脸拉向自己。

“说话啊！垃圾！”

他紧紧地闭上眼睛，表情因为害怕变得扭曲起来。

“这里面装着的，是‘爱’。”

说话的是黑皮肤的男人。

你断定自己的耳朵出现了问题，不然何至于听到这么滑稽而荒唐的话语。

“你说什么？”

“这里面装着的，是‘爱’。”他慢条斯理地重复了一遍。

一瞬间屋子里没有人说话，几秒钟以后除了那些刚刚围坐在这里的男人以外，其他的人们都爆笑起来。

“听见没有？这个蠢货，说他的瓶子里装着的是‘爱’！哈哈哈哈——！有没有人想来一瓶啊？”你大声地向屋子里的人问道。

黑皮肤的男人没有对你的嘲讽做出任何反应，他只是镇静地坐在那里。

“很抱歉，”他开口了，“但是这些已经被这几位先生预订了。”

他一本正经地回答道。

你开始觉得无聊了，开始用又短又粗的手指梆梆地敲起桌子。

“够了！利索点说话垃圾！你到底要搞什么名堂？”

他沉默地看着你，在你决定要动手时他突然大声地开口了，就像刚刚的沉默是在为这番话酝酿一般。

“吾辈的这个‘爱’就是救世主！为什么汝等活在世界上饱受煎熬？因为汝等缺乏‘爱’，没有‘爱’汝等注定只能在黑暗当中苟延残喘！黑暗背面存在着光明！但是这样的汝等是看不见的！只有拥有‘爱’汝等才能够拥有追求幸福的权利和力量！‘爱’将作为联结人类与神明的纽带！有了‘爱’汝等就能和吾辈一样倾听神明之音，找到光明的方向，壮大汝等的力量！‘爱’就是神！‘爱’就是救世主！”

你掏了掏耳朵，看了一眼这个已经陷入自我陶醉的蠢货。

你已经明白了，这个怪胎不过是那些在贫民区贩卖致幻药物的骗子当中的一员。像他这样打着冠冕堂皇旗号的神棍并不少见，这个人大概是刚刚来到这片地区，竟然想在你的地盘上做他的小买卖。你甚至开始有些同情他了。

这样想着，你挥了起拳头，重重地落在了他的脸上。

桌子被撞得翻在地上，那几个小瓶子轱辘辘地滚落，而他直接歪头倒在地上，似乎失去了意识，鼻子里的血不停地流出来。

“滚吧小子！老子的地盘不是让你推销垃圾的俱乐部！滚远点儿！不要让我再看见你！不然的话我把你剁碎连同你的‘爱’一起做成菜来下酒！滚——！”你大声地冲他吼道。刚刚围在桌边的男人们早已经逃得不见踪影。

他似乎在你的吼声下清醒了过来，胸脯剧烈地起伏着，喉咙里发出痛苦的咕噜声。他扶着脑袋摇摇晃晃地爬了起来，眼睛因为充血变得通红。他用一种恍惚的眼神看了看你，又看了看周围，并没有还击的意思。他只是一声不响地将地面上的玻璃瓶子收进自己的口袋里。然后艰难地站起来，趔趔趄趄地走向门口。

走出店门，他停了下来，扶着门框转过头来。

“吾辈乃和平主义者佐马利·路鲁，吾辈的使命就是让‘爱’播撒到这世间的每一处。”他从沾满血的厚嘴唇里吐出这句话，他的嘴唇颤抖着，让他看上去更加滑稽。

紧接着他冲着屋子里的人鞠了一躬，大声地开口了，“吾等定将再会！”

说完这句话他在你冲过去补上一拳之前匆忙地走开了。

你朝着他离开的方向狠狠地吐了一口口水。

男人们看够了热闹，重新回到了之前的座位上继续刚才的对话。你坐在吧台后面，愈发觉得不够痛快，应该给那个家伙一点更狠的教训来着。这么想着，你走出了酒馆的门，向他离开的方向走过去。

贫民区的灯光本来就是罕见的，何况已经过了午夜，你只能凭借挂在头顶的月亮勉强能够看清脚下的路。你经过了一条小巷。你发现那个刚刚被你教训过的家伙正背对着巷口，滔滔不绝地说着什么，你看不到他那边站着什么人他看上去像是在自言自语。你的脚步声并不轻，但是他太过沉醉于自己说的那些胡话，这也就是他没有注意到你的原因。

你慢慢地靠近，小巷十分狭窄，周围的房檐很低，块头巨大的你需要注意不要撞到脑袋，你一步一步地靠近，直到你几乎站到他身后，他竟然还没有注意到你。这时你已经可以听清说话的内容，你发现他并不是在自言自语，在他面前有另一个人在说话。

“求求你……求求你了！哥哥被人打伤了！他快要死了……我要帮他……我刚刚听到了你说的话，如果有你帮我的话……一定能行！求求你了！我需要帮助！”

站在他前面的是一个瘦小的男孩，也难怪你没有注意到他。

“非常抱歉，但是吾辈拥有的‘爱’太过贵重，不能白白送给他人。”

“可是……我没有那么多钱……”小孩为难地说道。

男人沉默了一会，似乎在思考，随即他开口了。

“刚刚那家店里一定有不少钱财，你可以到那里去想想办法。”

男孩想了想他话中的含义，“你是说……叫我去店里偷？”

“不叫偷，是借用。你可以……啊——！”还没有说完整个句子，他突然发出了惊恐的叫声。

你抓住了男人的腰带，将他高举起来，用力地扔向另一侧的巷口。男人重重地摔在了地上，发出一声闷响。然而紧接着他用你意想不到的速度爬了起来，跛着一只脚飞快逃跑了。

你恼火地朝着地上吐了一口口水。这时你才注意到男孩还在这里，由于恐惧和震惊他已经失去了力气，双膝着地，惊恐地仰视着你。

“小鬼，”你居高临下地看着他，“你知不知道自己在干什么？”你恶狠狠地问道。

“啊——！”男孩如梦初醒地尖叫了一声，猛地从地上站了起来，连滚带爬地消失在了巷子的另一头。

你慢慢地走出巷子，两侧的房屋里开始传出骚动声，显然里面的人已经被你醒了，但是在这里没有人胆敢顶撞你，他们只能抱团瑟缩在墙角，无声地哭泣着，没有人敢站出来对你多说一句话，他们只是一群卑微的胆小鬼。

你捏着拳头，手指关节发出咔吧咔吧的声响。

你环视四周，贫民区的街道上空无一人，连个让你发泄暴力的对象都没有。

这里依然弥漫着陈腐发臭的气味，如同垃圾场一般的气味，在这里的居民们在无法离开这条街道，一旦在这里扎根，他们便难以脱身也无处可去，在这里停留的越久就会越难记起自己本来的面貌。在这里人们友好地浪费彼此的时间，虔诚地信奉愚昧的谎言，和睦地与他人携手迈向堕落。在这里人们任凭阴冷潮湿的街道将他们慢慢同化，最终变成了同一副模样。

你皱起了眉头，用最轻蔑最不屑的声音大声地吼道。

“垃圾！”


	23. [史塔克：循环]

“你在想什么，史塔克？要开始了。”

莉莉妮特·金迦芭柯的声音从你身边传来，你从自己的思绪当中回过神来，看了看身边的女孩，她正皱起眉头有些不满地看着拟。你伸手捋了一把自己的长发。

“我知道。”你低声地回答道，你感到自己非常疲惫。

“每次都是这个样子，那你干嘛每次都要来呢？”

她有些不耐烦地将双手背到脑后去，闭上了眼睛。

你不再说话，一方面因为你不知道如何回答，另一方面，仪式开始了。

执察队总部大楼的顶层，在占领这座城市以后，拜勒岗下令把这座烧焦了的建筑进行了彻底的翻修。他下令让人将顶层的所有墙壁打通，将所有的窗户都封死，将整个空间打造成为一个封闭的殿堂，并用理石建造了一个阶梯式的高台，那里是他的宝座。他命令手下们称之为大帝，自己以王者自居，或许他不苟言笑的作风，又或者是他刻板残忍的规矩里夹杂着某种魅力，总而言之这样的他吸引了许多心甘情愿追随他的部下。尽管你并不明白。

你们坐在高台左侧，那是为执察队的干部们设置的席位。观看仪式这种活动并不是强制的，但你每一次都会参加，尽管每一次都会让你感到痛苦。

当时钟的三根指针汇集到数字4时，巨大的门被缓缓地推开。

一个男人站在门口，深深地鞠了一躬，紧接着迈着方方正正的步子走了进来，站到了高台前，跟在他身后的是一列长长的队伍，他们全部穿着相同的灰白色制服。当一列走完，紧接着下一个人站在门口鞠躬，身后跟随着又一列队伍走进来。身着灰白色制服的人逐渐占据了整个大殿，最后进来的人将门关上，发出一声重重的闷响。

壮观的灰白色方阵前排是那些打头进来的男人们，他们是执察队各个分队的队长。对于你们这些干部而言，恐怕每个人都是怀有私心的，而他们不一样，他们全部都是出于纯粹的敬意和仰慕居于拜勒岗之下，就像现在，他们正虔诚地抬起头来仰望着坐在高台上的大帝。

“开始吧！”拜勒岗开口用苍老的声音说道，在这片宽阔的空间当中甚至产生了回音。

第一分队的队长向前迈了一步，深深地鞠了一躬，随即抬起头来站得笔直，大声地汇报。

“本周清除罪人32名！”

说完这句话他后退一步回到了刚才的位置，严肃地立正站好。

紧接着第二分队的队长上前一步。

“本周清除罪人41个。”

往下每一分队的队长都以相同的模式，大声而自豪地对拜勒岗汇报自己的分队这一周当中的成果。

“本周清除罪人28个。”

“本周清除罪人24个。”

“本周清除罪人36个。”

“本周清除罪人43个。”

……

数字罗列着，机械一般的动作和语言如同齿轮一般有条不紊地运作。除了这些话语以外，大殿内没有任何多余的声音。

数字累加着，直到最后一个人说完，沉默像巨石一样从天而降，所有的人都仰望着拜勒岗，等待着他开口。

你看着他们的脸，每个人的表情看上去都是庄严而神圣的，他们似乎没有意识到，自己轻描淡写说出的数字代表的是曾经活着的人的生命，那对他们来说，只是一项工作，他们麻木地汇报着从自己手下消失掉的性命，并以此邀功，渴望得到拜勒岗的赞许。

你感到自己的头开始疼了起来。

你非常清楚，那些惨遭杀戮的人当中，恐怕没有一个是应该死去的，你考虑那些“罪人”可能犯下的“罪行”。一个行为，一句话，甚至一个眼神，无论多么细微，只要触动了那些人，他们的生命就会被残忍而轻易地夺去，在那些人的眼中死掉的罪人如同蝼蚁一般，而不是和自己一样的人类。一旦认定自己掌握了一定的权利，就可以高傲地将自己视为神明，任性地裁判谁可以活下去，谁又应该死去。他们的行为当中毫无道理可讲。

“继续。”拜勒岗说道。

“是！”排头的夏洛特·库鲁风——你想起了他的名字——大声地应道。

他深深地吸了一口气，大声地喊了起来。

“大——帝——！大——帝——！大——帝——！……”

整个方阵跟随着他呼喊的节奏，也开始不停地喊起来，所有人的声音混在一起，音波在整个空间当中回响着，粗暴地振动着你耳畔的空气。你紧紧地闭上眼睛，脸上露出痛苦的表情，你觉得自己的头恐怕就要爆炸了，但你动弹不得，你甚至没有办法伸出手来捂住自己的耳朵。

“史塔克？”

女孩的声音是漩涡当中出现的一条绳索，你感觉到自己的手被她柔软而温暖的手紧紧握住，你睁开了眼睛，她不安地看着你。

“没事……我没事。”你小声地说道，声音被方阵响亮的口号声盖住。

这震耳欲聋的声音当中明显包含着不健全的东西，所有人都狂热地崇拜着同一个人，崇拜着没有意义可言的杀戮。他们大声地呼唤着拜勒岗的名字，是他给予他们力量和权力去夺取别人的生命，而他们显然感到满足。座位当中的拜勒岗显然也感到愉快，那张皱纹横生的脸上露出了满意的笑容。

这每周例行的仪式让你感到痛苦，但是每一次你都要求自己到场，让自己直面事实，在这座城市当中时刻都有人的生命被毫无道理地夺走，而你没有立场去指责他们当中的任何一个人，毕竟你也始终在做着相似的工作，但与他们不同的是，你并没有从中获得满足，你只觉得多背负一个人的性命，仅仅是让自己的肩膀更沉重了一点。

“受不了的话就把耳朵堵上啊，笨蛋！”

相比之下，身边的女孩似乎要淡然得多。

你鬼使神差地听了她的话，用双手堵住了耳朵。

声音仍在继续。

&

你躺在自己的床上，感觉浑身都没有力气。太阳即将下山，有光照在你的脸上，你艰难地抬起一只手盖住了自己的眼睛。

房间内异常安静，但你感觉自己的耳朵里发出嗡嗡的响声，耳膜仍然在不安分地振动着，每一次仪式结束，糟糕的影响总会持续伴随你很久。

“扑通”一下，女孩坐到了你的肚子上，你下意识地欠了下身，最后还是躺倒在了床上。

你看了她一眼，她的手里拿着一杯饮料，用吸管喝了一口。加了冰块的饮料杯壁上挂着的水珠不时落到你的胸口上，冰凉地透过你的衬衣。你又闭上了眼睛。你们谁都没有开口，只是安静地保持着这个姿势，任凭太阳慢慢地落下山去，房间里最后一丝光线消失了。

几年前，你还是一个住在一个普通城市的一座普通公寓当中一个普通房间里的普通男人，当然，或许在别人看来，一个杀手并不能称得上是普通男人，但对你来说，自己就是一个普通人。成为杀手完全是出于阴差阳错，尽管将杀人作为自己的谋生手段，但你本身是极其厌恶这点的，你厌恶杀人时他们的哭声和哀求声，厌恶他们死掉时的表情，厌恶死人的手感和温度，但你最厌恶的是被评价为具有夺取他人性命天赋的自己。

从一个杀手的角度来说你无疑是过于感性的，在进行工作之前，你会尽可能多地去了解自己将要杀死的人的信息，你去了解他的工作，他的生活，他的家人和朋友。你让自己必须明确，杀死这个人以后自己需要背负的重量。你的手段利落干净，从来不会节外生枝，而你的另类个性也让你被他人排斥。你感到很孤独，没有人愿意跟你分享你的感受，可能的话，你很希望在每一个从噩梦中满头冷汗惊醒的凌晨，有人能够听听你的倾诉。

在你已经放弃这个希望的某一天夜里，你疲惫地推开自己的房门，发现自己的房间中多了一个女孩。

莉莉妮特·金迦芭柯坐在你的床上，用勺子挖着你冷藏在冰箱当中的冰激凌。她的身上有被殴打的痕迹，几乎没有穿什么衣服，看到你回来，她冷静地看着你，对你提出要求收留无家可归的她，她愿意做任何事。

你做的第一件事，是从衣柜里找了一件自己的衬衫给她穿上。你几乎没有考虑就同意了这个来路不明的女孩要留下的要求，你甚至没有对她过多的提问，只是顺理成章地接受了她的存在。如果她想要待在这里，有什么理由把她赶走呢。

你将她接纳进入你的生活，并且逐渐发现这个偶尔有些吵闹的女孩的存在是那么自然，而你几乎忘记了自己此前的生活是怎么样的。她不是你的女儿，不是你的情人，她甚至不是你的朋友。她在这里，和你一起生活，仅此而已。有时你听着她在你耳边喋喋不休地说着什么，自己都没有意识到自己的脸上挂着微笑，你有时候甚至会产生一种错觉，她就是你自身。

由于某个契机你加入了执察队，这意味着你需要面对更多你并不想要面对的工作，这让你感到沉重。唯一令你欣慰的是她还在你身边。尽管自己的生活有了一定的保障，不必担心在夜里不知不觉地被人干掉，但你并不觉得轻松。你不喜欢同僚们的作风，但尽管如此，你没想过离开这里，在这里你不必担心让任何人受到牵连，因为他们都是一群破釜沉舟断绝了一切后路的人，因此即使在这里没有一个同类，只要身边有同伴在，只要自己不用再面对孤独，这就足够了。他们为你提供了一个可以停留的场所，你是抱有感激的......

“史塔克，”女孩的声音打断了你的思绪，“你在想什么？”她问道。

“没什么。”你睁开眼睛，天色已经完全暗了下来。

她坐在你的身上，看着你，她的眼睛在黑暗中十分明亮。

“你不喜欢这里。”她低声说道，像是害怕吵醒什么熟睡的东西一般。“你为什么不离开这里呢？”

她的声音虽然很轻，但语气却十分果断，她似乎在故意怂恿你离开这里。你突然觉得烦躁起来。

“哪有什么为什么。”

为什么不离开这里？

离开这个房间，离开这个组织，离开这座城市。

但是离开这里以后又将去哪里呢？

你悲哀地发现自己恐怕已经被这座城市同化了，你厌恶这座城市里每天发生的暴力事件，却又作为参与者深深地沉迷其中，你依赖着这座城市，关注着这座城市。你发现自己渴望看到这座城市最后的结局，这便是你自己选择的命运。你想自己或许是对这座城市抱有某种歉意的，而一次次去观看那病态的仪式所带来的折磨，是你给予自身的惩罚。

“史塔克，如果不想看的话，下次就不要去看了，那种东西。”

她在黑暗中看着你，她的视线突然变得那么温柔，有一瞬间你感到心里有一处被触动了，你甚至以为自己要流下眼泪了，然而那终究只是错觉，泪腺已经废弃了太久，你早就忘了流泪是种什么样的感受。你最终只是叹了一口气。

“啊，你说得对，不去了。”你低声地回答道。

她突然把空了的饮料杯子丢到一边，然后伸手重重地朝着你的肚子打了一拳，你猛地坐了起来，而她笑嘻嘻地跳下床跑开了，她跑向门口，打开了门，走廊上的光照了进来，你看到她对你露出了一个狡黠的微笑，你无奈地揉了揉肚子，努力在自己的脸上也挤出了一个笑容，她眨了眨眼睛，随后走出去关上了门。

你重新躺倒在了床上。

你知道，下一次自己仍然会去，而她也非常清楚。

正如那群着了魔的士兵，崇拜着大帝，反过来用高喊声来鼓舞自己，用残酷的杀戮成果去巩固大帝的位置，继而增添自己的勇气继续毫无道理可言的杀戮，永无止境地进行着恶性循环。

正如你，一面强迫自己去直面血淋淋的事实，用这事实拷问自己所剩不多的一点良知，一面无可救药地作为这场杀戮的参与者之一，让事实变得更加残酷，永无止境地进行这恶性的循环。


	24. [吉良井鹤：直感]

在这座城市当中，每一天都有很多人死去。

当然并非单单只是这座城市，事实上死亡的阴影公平覆盖着世界上任何一处的，然而你身处在这里，所能考虑的也仅仅只是这里的事情。尽管自己相对处于一个安全的地带，但你仍然要每天面对死亡，对你而言死亡是屏幕上出现的统计数字，即便如此这也已经让你感到难受了，而在SS和戎吊的人们来说，感受到的痛苦一定是你的若干倍，想到这里让你感到愧疚和自责。

如今的你和刚刚加入机关的你相比已经发生了很大的变化。上流社会的家庭出身的你没有机会接触那些地方，在此之前对那些人的生活并不了解，充满疾病和痛苦的贫乏生活对你而言存在于书本当中。就算天生具有一种责任感的你想要切身地对那些过着这种生活的人抱以同情，但说到底那样的生活对你而言太过遥远。如果说人类成长的一个标志是能够坦诚地对过去的自己进行否定，那么今天的你去回想当时的自己那些纯粹而肤浅的心情时可以断言那时的自己太过天真，这之于你而言便是一种成长。

在机关当中你的工作是相对简单的，大多数时候你负责对着屏幕和一些数字以及文件打交道。然而有些时候，你也会被委以一些其他类型的工作，比如眼下，你正开着车在城市当中兜着圈子，副驾驶上坐着一个男人。

“呐，井鹤，这座城市里还有没有其他什么标志性的建筑可以看看呢？”市丸银的眼睛看向窗外，兴致勃勃地问道。

“有的，我们现在要去的就是市中心的瀞灵大广场。”你一边回答，一边踩下油门，踩着交通灯的最后几秒通过了一个路口。

不久前你接到他的电话，他提出自己待着家里太过无聊，希望你能开车带他在城市里转一转。在此之前你被派去机场接他，从那以后你几乎成了他的私人秘书，他有时便会像这样一个电话打给你，以自己的住处交通不便为理由，让你给他捎带一些东西，或让你带着他在城市当中四处转转，就像现在这样。有时你觉得无奈，但同时又发现自己很难拒绝他的要求。

关于这个男人的传闻你听说过不少，有正面也有负面的，但那些传闻的真假根本无从判断，你所知道的，就是他与机关总参谋长蓝染相识得很早，这些年间一直在国外进修。

你用余光看向他，他侧着头看上去很愉快，银色的头发稍有些长，几乎盖住眼睛，这让他看上去像是一个小孩子。从你见到他的第一面起，他的脸上就一直挂着笑容，你不知道他的笑有几成是发自内心的，当他不说话的时候看上去总是像在考虑事情，而当他一开口，你就会觉得他似乎什么也没有在想。你被他身上一种不可名状的东西强烈地吸引着，你想要进一步地了解他，这是从见到他起就下意识产生的一种愿望，你想这也就是自己难以拒绝他的原因。

眼下已经进入了十二月，气温持续降低却迟迟没有下雪，仅仅是乌云越聚越多，天空似乎不堪重负一般，看上去被压得很低。所有人都在盼着今年的第一场雪，希望在下过雪之后能够久违得见到太阳。

广场出现在了你们的面前，你将车子停在了侧面的停车场。市丸银迫不及待地打开了车门。

“喔——！”男人发出了赞叹声，他抬起头注视着广场中央的巨大教堂。墨绿色的圆顶上方竖立着金色的十字架，在这样的一个天气里格外显眼。米歇尔大教堂，是除去教会区以外作为城市一个著名景观的标志性宗教建筑，几年前还是著名的教徒聚集地点，然而三年前在城市被拜勒岗占领以后便被封锁禁止出入了。尽管如此，华丽而庄严的建筑仅仅是存在于此就会让人忍不住发出赞叹。

“我先过去看看，井鹤。”男人说着朝着教堂走过去。

广场上的人很少，偶尔有几个学生装扮的年轻人快步地穿过广场，长椅上有一个裹着围巾的老人闭着眼睛似乎在打瞌睡，你甚至不敢上前确认他是否还有呼吸。在教堂的正面，有一个男人举起相机，对着教堂慢慢旋转着镜头。

你锁好了车门，正打算跟上去，口袋里的手机响了起来，你把它拿出来，来电人是桧佐木修兵。

“桧佐木大哥？”你接起电话。

“哟，吉良。”桧佐木低沉的声音从电话那端传来。“今晚有时间吗？乱菊姐说难得有空想一起去喝酒。”

松本乱菊是机关中的前辈，性格爽朗又美丽大方的她很受欢迎，在你刚刚加入机关时遇到不少工作上的麻烦都是她帮你解决的，尽管没有什么共同点，但是却意外得合得来，加上桧佐木，现在你们也时常在一起喝酒聊天。

“抱歉……现在稍微有点事情……”你略带歉意地回答，目光紧紧跟随着先跑向广场的男人，他正绕着教堂慢慢地走着。

“现在有工作？”

“不，说是工作也算不上……是副参谋长市丸先生，让我陪他在市区里四处转转，现在正和在瀞灵大广场。” 你发现市丸银正在与举着相机的男人交谈。

“是这样啊，那不如把市丸先生一起叫来吧，反正那家店离广场很近，而且乱菊姐一定不会介意多一个人的，说不定还会更开心的。”

“说的也是。”你赞同道，乱菊姐是喜欢热闹的。

约定好了时间地点以后，你切断了电话。将手机放进口袋里以后这才向广场走过去，远远地注意到市丸银在向你招着手示意你快点过去，你小跑了几步。

“井鹤，快过来！我已经跟这位大叔说好了，让他帮我们拍一张照片。”看着你来到跟前，他快乐地说道。

“诶？拍照？”你一时搞不清楚状况。

“是啊，快过来吧，井鹤。大叔说照完可以马上就把照片洗出来。”他一边说着一边把你拉到跟前，把右手搭在你的肩上，望向镜头，然后突然稍稍朝你这边偏偏头。

“井鹤，照相的时候要笑一笑。”

他的声音很轻，却奇妙地有一种命令的意味，你突然觉得有些安心。

“可以了大叔！”他对举着相机的男人喊道，男人点点头，调整好角度以后按下了快门。

照完以后他松开你，走向了男人，“劳驾你洗出两张来，谢谢了。”

你站在原地，看着他和摄影师快乐地交谈着，突然间觉得有点不真实。直到他把相片递到你的手中，相片当中自己的微笑看上去有些不自然，他凑近你。

“照得不错嘛，井鹤的表情有点紧张，下次放松一点就更好了！”说完他走到照相的男人跟前，从钱夹里拿出一张钞票塞给了他，你没看清面值是多少，但从男人惊讶的表情来看那不会是一个小数目。他把钱收进衣袋，道了声谢以后匆忙地离开了。

看着拿相机的男人走掉以后，市丸银开始继续绕着教堂走了起来，你跟在他身后。教堂的正门和侧门都被木板钉得严严实实，曾经布满建筑的爬山虎都已经变成枯藤死气沉沉地垂了下来，如同蛇皮一般。钟楼内那盏巨大的黄铜钟已经太久没有被人敲响，现在的它只是孤零零地悬挂在那里。 

“井鹤，说起来你是在这座城市出生的吧？”

市丸银把双手插在大衣口袋里，慢慢地向前走着，一边抬头向圆顶看去，他看起来对教堂十分有兴趣。

“是的。”

“那么你应该很了解这座城市的历史吧？”他漫不经心地问道。

“诶？应该说还可以吧……如果是一般的问题的话姑且应该知道。”你没有自信地回答道。

“很厉害啊，”他真诚地夸奖道，“我很羡慕历史好的人，我对历史就完全提不起兴趣呢。”

你笑了几声，觉得有些窘迫，你不明白他想要说些什么。

“对了井鹤，”他开始提问了，“你知道运河为什么有个别称叫黑棺么？我一直对这个问题很好奇来着。”

“诶？嗯……”他的问题让你愣了一下，可能的话你不想回答，但斟酌之后你还是开口了。

“翁帝拉在很久以前是著名的流放地，被处死的犯人没有足够的土地埋放，所以将尸体集中焚烧之后将骨灰倒进运河当中，据说下游的河水甚至被染成过黑色……当然说到底也只是谣传罢了，毕竟再怎么说也不会把河水染成黑色的，那太夸张了……”

你不情愿地把这段奇谈说了出来，观察着他的表情，他看上去并没有什么感想，在注意到你在看他以后，他一边感叹着“好可怕好可怕”一边笑着继续向前走去。

气氛似乎变得微妙起来，你突然觉得自己或许不该回答的。

“市丸先生，”你追上他，“刚刚有朋友找我一起吃晚饭，不嫌弃的话请一起来赏个光好吗？”你紧张地对他提出邀请，甚至做好了被婉拒的准备，毕竟你对他并不了解，或许他并不喜欢人多的场合，或许…… 

“好啊，刚好最近总是一个人吃饭很无聊呢，谢谢你邀请我，井鹤。”

你松了一口气。已经临近傍晚，风变得更冷了，你看了看远处，天边的那团云似乎比起之前更加低了一些。

恐怕要下雪了吧，你心想。

&

单间里的空调吹出的暖风将你的身体烤得暖烘烘的，可以听到隔壁一桌的喧哗声。你和市丸银坐在桌前，茶水已经上来了，他一边喝着茶一边望向窗外，从房间的窗子恰好还能看到广场。他双手拢着杯子，聚精会神地注视着教堂的圆顶，不知道为什么，他似乎很在意这座教堂。

单间的门被打开，桧佐木修兵匆忙地走了进来。

“抱歉抱歉，有点迟到了。乱菊姐说临时有点工作会晚点到，让我们先开始。”

你慌忙地站了起来，急于介绍两个人认识，因此错过了男人在听到“乱菊”的名字时脸上一闪而过的表情。

在你的介绍下两个人很快熟悉并攀谈起来，桧佐木在得知市丸银认识他最尊敬的前辈六车拳西以后很高兴，在融洽的气氛当中你也逐渐放松下来多喝了几杯，感觉身体暖和起来。

“抱歉抱歉！我来晚啦！”松本乱菊一边大声而快乐地说着，一边推开了门。

“啊——真是的——这种天气还要加班，队长一定要我把那些文件整理完才放我走！”

“哈哈，这也是没办法的啊。”你笑着站起来，“乱菊姐，这位是市丸银先生，市丸先生，这位是松本乱菊姐。”

敏感的你迅速察觉到了气氛的变化，松本乱菊注意到这位新出现的成员以后脸上的笑容顿时僵住了，而市丸银似乎也犹豫起来，没有像之前介绍桧佐木时那样立即站起身。房间突然变得异常安静，隔壁的喧闹声显得十分突兀。

然而仅仅只是短短的一瞬间，市丸银站了起来，伸出了手。

“你好，初次见面，我叫市丸银。”他礼貌地说。

而松本乱菊也恢复了笑容，“你好，我是松本乱菊。”

他们的手指很轻地触碰了一下，然后松开了手。

松本乱菊落座之后点好的菜很快上桌，热情的侍应生们没有给你想太多的时间。而她看上去已经恢复了常态，像以往一样用玩笑话将气氛炒热，并留意将容易走神的你带入话题当中。你嗅着她的香水味，一切一如既往，但你感觉得到有什么是不对劲的。她的活跃在市丸银面前不知为什么有种牵强的感觉，而市丸银也意外地似乎在削弱自己的存在感，偶尔不咸不淡地插一句话，更多的时候只是安静地喝着酒。

你看看桧佐木，他的目光始终在乱菊身上，温柔而在这方面却有些迟钝的他不会察觉到气氛的异常，但你不一样，敏感而容易紧张的你是那么擅长察言观色，这里的气氛让你难以集中，你感受到一种表达不出的不安。

“看！”乱菊姐突然指向窗外大叫起来，“下雪了！”

你们全部向外看去，在广场四周橘色灯光的照射下可以清楚地看见大片的雪花轻柔而缓慢地向地面上落去，教堂的圆顶已经被一层薄薄的雪覆盖。玻璃当中浅浅地反射出你们四个的影子。你注意到银发的男人坐在那里，安静地看着松本乱菊。你顺着他的目光也看向了她，她正聚精会神地注视着这座城市今年冬天的第一场雪，嘴角挂着笑容。

“好漂亮。”你轻声地说道。

“是啊。”桧佐木看着窗外的鹅毛大雪，由衷地赞同道。

市丸银站起身来。

“那么，时间也不早我就先回去了，你们慢慢聊，下次有机会再一起吃饭。”

他说着，从你背后绕出去，路过你身边时轻轻拍了拍你的肩膀。

“辛苦你了，井鹤，我玩得很开心。”

紧接着他又向另外两人简单地道了别，离开了房间。在他走出去之后，不算宽敞的空间顿时安静了下来，你们似乎突然之间达成了某种沉默的共识，没有人开口，只是安静地喝着杯子里的东西。几秒种后你迅速地站了起来。

“对不起，乱菊姐，桧佐木大哥。我想果然还是我负责把市丸先生送回去比较好！”

“啊，也好啊，路上小心点，吉良。”桧佐木已经醉了，但却依然细致地叮嘱道。

你看了看松本乱菊，她也喝得不少了，脸颊已经开始泛红，注意到你在看她，她微笑起来，冲着你点了点头。

“去吧，吉良，过几天再找你出来一起喝酒！”

你感激地对着他们欠了欠身，抓起挂在门口的大衣跑了出去。

&

由于你也喝得不少没办法继续驾驶，于是你将车子拜托给了熟悉的店老板。眼下你和市丸银坐在的士的后座上，他安静地靠在座位里，车窗外雪依然在下着，势头很大。

“市丸先生……”你小心翼翼地开口了，“我可以问你一件事吗？”

他转过头来看着你。

“当然啦，井鹤。”他轻松地说道。

“市丸先生……是不是以前就认识松本小姐呢？”你犹豫了很久，最终还是没有忍住问出了这个问题。车子刚好在红灯前停了下来，街道上非常安静，坐在车里的你们只能听到雨刷机械的摆动声。

“怎么会呢，”他甚至没有思考，否定得十分干脆。“为什么这么问呢，井鹤？”他面带笑容地看着你，你在他的视线下变得慌乱起来，直觉告诉你他在说谎，但你却无法揭穿他，你只是觉得惭愧，擅自打探他人隐私的自己是这么的失礼，自己似乎问了很不应该的问题。

“不，没什么。只是……随便一问罢了……对不起！”你紧张地道着歉，心中感到非常懊悔。

“这不是什么大不了的事，没必要道歉的啊，井鹤。”他用轻松的语气宽慰着你，亲切地叫着你的名字，你想起你们第一次见面的时候，他就顺理成章地叫了你的名字，甚至连一个过渡都没有。你并不是一个习惯与他人亲昵的人，但面对他的行为，你并不觉得反感。

“是……”你有些沮丧地点了点头。

信号灯变了，司机踩下了油门。你们不再说话，重新望向各自的窗外，心里装着各自的心事。或许连司机也察觉到了气氛的尴尬，他拧开了收音机，广播里恰好响起一首欢快的歌，那是一首赞颂雪的歌谣。尽管城市依然被暴力的阴影笼罩着，但依然阻挡不了人们将这个冬天的第一场雪视为难得的庆典，毕竟这场雪是那么美好。

雪从高空中的某处不停地向着地面降落，逐渐覆盖成厚厚的一层，车子驶过，将厚厚的积雪轧成泥水，沾湿人们的靴子。然而雪依然不知疲惫，一直下，一直下着。落在人们的帽子上，落在车窗玻璃上，落在教堂的圆顶上。你们坐在车后座里，看着这场大雪慢慢地将整座城市淹没。然而雪再大，也终究没能掩盖住你那敏锐的直感给你带来的担忧。


	25. [赫丽贝尔：奇妙]

执察队内部正在发生一些变化，但你却始终提不起兴趣。无论是拜勒岗那残忍程度有增无减的命令、萨尔阿波圌·古兰兹在他莫名其妙的研究所里进行的莫名其妙的把戏、诺伊特拉对其他人火药味越来越重的挑衅，亦或是乌尔奇奥拉与葛力姆乔日渐微妙的关系，生活在同一个环境下的你或多或少都有所察觉，然而你并没有对这些事情抱以多余的关心，说到底将自己的注意力集中在与自己没有关系的人身上是你非常抵制的。更多时候天性寡言的你情愿用自己的态度与其他人保持距离，但总的说来作为这个系统中的一部分，你依然要与他人产生联系。很多时候你希望认清楚自己在整个系统的运作中究竟处于怎样的一个环节，然而作为当中的一部分，你很难做到客观。

在这个组织当中，拜勒岗位于金字塔的顶端，作为发号施令者。在他之下是包括你在内的几名干部，由于某方面出色的能力而进入执察队的你们并没有所谓的集体意识，每个人都有各自的想法。再往下是执察队各个分队的队长们，他们各自管理着手下数量庞大的成员，这些人与你们不同，从最普通的下等列兵到分队长，他们无一例外天性热爱着暴力，而拜勒岗恰好能为他们提供这些东西，因此他们成为了拜勒岗狂热又病态的信徒。

在干部当中，权限最高的是乌尔奇奥拉·西法，有时候你想正是因为这个男人冰一样冷静的性格才能让执察队不至于完全失控，他是这个庞大的系统当中少数你并不讨厌的人之一。

在加入执察队时，拜勒岗要求你们在一份包含很多条内容的协议上签字，这些内容详细地规定着你们在他的手下可以做的事和不可以做的事。签好字以后，你看着白纸上自己刚刚写下的名字，突然觉得有些愚蠢。

拜勒岗是恐惧的，你想到。他的手下们具有的力量完全可以轻易地置他于死地，而他却揣着渺茫的希望，想用这些毫无说服力可言的文字来约束你们的行为。他的每一条要求都带着一点禁欲主义的意味，从他平时的一些作为当中可以看出他是希望具有力量的你们成为互相的敌人，互相排斥。那种排斥将会使他安心，正如想到你们可能会联手对付他会让他感到恐惧一样。你觉得他是可悲的，在生命走向衰老的阶段，他却将自己置于可能性的陷阱当中，甚至没法睡一个安稳的好觉。

但是你能够理解，让人恐惧的正是还未发生事件的可能性。正如你每时每刻都惦念着远方故乡的三个妹妹，你担心没有自己在身边保护着的她们会遇到什么不测。尽管报平安的信件总是会如期而至，但你却总是在读完一封信以后陷入下一周期的恐惧煎熬当中。

在思考这些事的时候，你正坐在自己的房间里看着手心中的一个吊坠。

那是一个水晶做成的方形相片夹，比拇指指甲大一些，边缘已经有些磨损。照片中是你和你的三个妹妹。你坐在一把椅子里，她们则围在你周围，亲昵地将自己的脸贴近你。

你依然可以清晰地回忆起照这张相片时的场景，在你的故乡城市中想要照一张这样的照片是非常困难的，尽管如此，你还是很希望为自己和她们留下一些回忆。你找了很多地方，终于找到了一家依然在营业的小照相馆。一个瘦小的老人接待了你们，整个店里只有他一个人，艰难地布好景以后，他花了很长的时间来擦拭镜头，最终他示意你们可以开始拍照了。三个妹妹喜欢与彼此争执，这次也不例外。她们花了很长时间用了很多方法来决定究竟谁站在离你最近的中间位置，在她们争吵的时间里老人安静地坐在那里等待，她们的吵架声似乎让他感到满足。狭小的室内意外地很温暖，隐约间能听到远处的爆炸声，但你们都已经习以为常，就像没有听到一样。

最终洗出来的相片让你非常满意。尽管那张相纸是那么的小，尽管因为时间久远上面的表情甚至有些模糊，但你始终珍惜地将它随身携带，这让你觉得自己并不孤单。

时间已经过了午夜，从你的窗户可以隐约看到红灯区的灯光，在夜幕降临以后，城市的光亮几乎都集中在那里，你有时会想象那里的人正在做些什么，尽管在很多人眼中聚集着整座城市当中最为肮脏和扭曲的家伙们，但你觉得那里的人们恐怕活得纯粹而真实。你一边思考，一边将自己深深地陷进沙发里，毫无睡意的你还不想躺在床上睡觉，但你想要闭一会眼睛。你试着放松身体，后背慢慢地与沙发紧紧重叠起来，你闭上了眼睛。

然而紧接着，走廊里尖锐的警报铃声响了起来。你猛地坐直，铃声持续着。你掀开床垫，用钥匙打开下面藏着的金属箱子，从里面取出了一把轻便的手枪。紧接着你又从枕头下拿出一把匕首把它别在了防弹背心和腹带之间。你将紫色紧身衣的拉链拉到顶端，遮住了自己的大半张脸。做好这些准备后你慢慢地打开了门。走廊尽头悬挂的音箱中传来警报员机械的声音。

“四级警报，本部遭到入侵，要求全部在位列兵立即对各层进行全面搜查。重复——注意……”

你慢慢地走出去，这一层似乎还没什么动静。从这层开始往上都是干部的房间，事实上你们是拥有特权的，在二级以下的情况下你们有权选择不行动，然而今晚你却有种奇妙的亢奋，在听到警报以后无法继续安静地待在自己的房间里。有什么在驱使你走出来。走过一个转角，走廊尽头的地面上有一个容许单人通过的圆洞，一根坚固的金属滑杆穿过它，连接着楼上和楼下，这是为了方便紧急情况下在楼层之间移动而设的。然而这种方式对臂力和身体的灵活度要求很高。

你走过去戴上了手套，毫不犹豫地抓住金属杆滑了下去。在滑了五六层以后你停了下来。不知为什么这层还没有人搜查，你有种不祥的预感，于是快步向前走去，在一扇紧闭的白色金属门前停下，熟练地在门口的输入器上键入了通行码，门锁发出咔哒的一声。你打开了门，房间内正对着门口的巨大屏幕闪着警告的对话框，这里是你工作的情报处理室。如你所料，负责值班的两个人已经倒在地上不省人事，你低声地咒骂了一句，没有理会他们径直跑到屏幕前。

侵入者似乎切断了你花了很多时间才跟踪到的重要通讯线路，你的手指飞快地在键盘上输入自己熟悉的指令，机房内的温度很好，你感觉汗已经从额头流到了脖颈，你烦躁地拨弄了一下眼前的头发，等待着解码界面加载完毕，你需要排查每一条线路的情况。然而突然响起的错误提示音让你慌乱起来，屏幕上出现了输入通行码的对话框，你发现自己无法冷静，自己从未在这里设置过通行码，这恐怕是侵入者设置的。而限制三次输入的提示语句让你的汗出得更加厉害，你明白一旦走错一小步你长期以来的工作就会付诸东流。你深呼吸了几次，发现因为紧张自己的听力变得异常敏锐起来，你几乎能听见自己心脏剧烈的跳动声。

走廊里广播箱中传来的话似乎变了。你停下手，试着辨认他说的内容。

“注意，侵入者的外貌特征已经确定。侵入者为深色皮肤身着紧身衣的蒙面女性，重复——侵入者的外貌特征已经确定，深色皮肤……”

你对着屏幕呆了几秒，随即飞快地冲向门口。

深色皮肤穿紧身衣的蒙面女性！你想起了不久前在工业区执行任务时遇到的一场战斗，你坚信这次的入侵者就是她，你没有任何的怀疑。你发现自己是兴奋的，尽管这兴奋的理由难以名状，你不知道打算做些什么，但你清楚地意识到自己需要见到她。

你冲到了走廊上，突如其来的黑暗让你感到困惑。机房里的机器还在正常地运作，并非单纯的停电，而仅仅是照明系统出现了故障。你开始懊恼自己没有携带手电，这时走廊的拐角处想起了急促的脚步声，紧接着一束光照向你，你下意识地伸手护住眼睛。

“不许动！那边的人！把武器扔在地上！转过身去！”

一个听上去很年轻的声音冲你大声地呵斥着。在习惯了强光以后你眯起眼睛看着他。站在你面前的是一个有些瘦弱的年轻男人，他身穿着灰白色的制服，是执察队的列兵。你突然觉得有些好笑，一个下属在对你发号施令。你想他恐怕是新加入的成员，然而连干部的脸都还没认清楚居然被派来执行任务，真是愚蠢。看到你冷淡地看着他没有任何动作，他开始紧张起来。然而尽管看上去很害怕，他依然一步一步慢慢地向你靠近。

“放弃吧，侵入者！你已经无处可逃了！”

你突然想起来，深色皮肤的蒙面女性，这种描述居然跟你的特征也意外地相符。同时你感到焦急起来，在这里和他浪费时间的工夫里，她很可能已经逃走了。你打算把眼前这个年轻人放置到一边，转过身打算从另一个方向离开这里。

“停下！否则我就要开枪了！“

你停了下来，发现他正举起手枪对着你，这恐怕是他第一次单独面对这种情况，他的手似乎还有些颤抖，显然他也很清楚，自己根本不是你的对手。可能的话，你不想跟他继续浪费时间，但这样下去只会没完没了。你无声地叹了一口气，打算上前让他先安静地睡上一会。

“那边！在干什么呢！”

年轻男人的身后出现了几束光，紧接着你看清了他们的脸，打头的男人要更年长，也更强壮，你认得他，那是执察队的分队长之一。他快步地朝着这边走来。

“队长！”年轻男人兴奋地汇报道，“这个女人就是侵入者！我正打算把她制服！”

男人走到他的身边，一拳朝着他脸的正中央打去，他“咚”地一声撞在墙上，手里的枪和手电筒掉在了地上，那一拳很重，他痛苦地靠着墙壁坐起来，捂着流血的鼻子抬头看着自己的队长，看上去不解又无辜。

“你这个蠢货！”男人愤怒地朝着他吼道，“这是高级干部赫丽贝尔大人！你居然把她当成侵入者还用枪指着她！”紧接着他抬起腿来，朝着他的胳膊重重地踢了一脚。年轻男人环起双臂倒在了地上，痛苦地呻吟了一声。

“非常抱歉！赫丽贝尔大人！”在教训了自己的手下以后男人对着你深深地鞠了一躬，“这小子是我们队里的新兵，对组织的情况还有很多不熟悉的地方！冒犯了您实在抱歉！如果杀了他能让您息怒的话，请这么做好了！”

你低下头，看了一眼还躺在地上的男人，在听到了自己队长的话以后他因为惊慌而瞪大了眼睛，注意到你的视线，他看上去更加害怕，挣扎着试图坐起来，一边在地上磨蹭着双腿试图向后退去，一边发出“不要！不要！”的叫喊声。

你弯下腰，捡起了掉在地上的东西。

年轻男人依然瞪大了眼睛望着你，但他已经不再挣扎了。

你最后看了他一眼，随后拿着刚刚捡起的手电筒，转身朝着另一个方向跑去。

你不知道在你离开以后那位队长会怎样处置那个愚蠢冒失的部下，但归根结底那已经是与你无关的事了。

一楼的所有出口一定已经被封锁了，下层的走廊大概已经被全面地搜查过了，你试着思考如果是自己的话会选择怎样的逃跑路线，在这种情况下想要脱身的话……你冲进了安全通道，踩着楼梯飞快地向顶层冲去。在这种情况下想要脱身，唯一的选择就是往高处走。楼梯间应急灯的光线非常微弱，好在你还有手电筒来照明。你拼命地向上跑去，楼下搜查的声音离你越来越远，他们的行动毫无效率可言，但这也为你提供了自由行动的机会。离顶层越来越近，你感到有些疲惫。自己心脏在激烈地跳动着，里层的衣服已经被汗水浸透了，你感觉自己的脸在发热。

楼梯间里自己的脚步声很单调，但你突然放慢了脚步，理由很简单。黑暗中有另一个人的存在。他安静地潜伏在向上一段楼梯的拐角处，在等待着你接近，趁其不备将你制服。尽管他在刻意地控制自己的呼吸，但你依然意识到了他的存在。

你关掉了手电筒。一步一步地接近了他。

他站了起来。

他走到了你的对面。

额头上的汗滑进了衣领。你吞了一口口水，听到自己的喉咙里发出咕噜声。

借着应急灯微弱的绿色光线，你看清了那个人的脸。

“是你。”你开口了，自己的声音听上去居然有些陌生。

在比你高几级的台阶上，她注视着你。

你打开了手电筒。

她就站在那里，睁大一对金色的眼睛看着你，它们困惑地眨了眨，似乎对你刚刚说的话不太理解，但紧接着，她的眼神改变了，她认出了你，她还记得。

她的脸上露出了微笑。

你突然觉得有些轻松，尽管这种情绪是在这种情形下绝对不应该出现的。面前的是你的敌人，至少是不应该出现在这里的不速之客，眼下这栋楼当中所有的人都在协力试图将她抓获。但你难以抑制地感受到一种久违的愉悦感。

“缇雅·赫丽贝尔。”

你说出了自己的名字。

她顿了一下，意识到你在自我介绍之后露出了有些惊讶的表情，但紧接着她也开口了。

“四枫院夜一。”她的声音听起来活泼而优雅。

你还在思索接下来应该说些什么，但逐渐接近你们的声音让你意识到现在不是那种时候。你看了一眼楼层编号，再往上就是你的房间所在。

“跟我来！”你压低声音说道，然后向楼上跑去，她似乎停了一下，但最终还是紧跟着你向上跑去。你来到自己的房间门口，四下观察了一下，小心地打开了门，示意她进去，她看了看你的眼睛，没有说话，走进了你的房间。

你也紧接着走了进去。关上了房门。

她站在房间里，松了松脖子上的黑色方巾。你站在门口，眼下自己的处境是如此奇妙，自己在包庇她，这无疑是一种背叛的行为，但你却感受不到负罪感，仅仅是有些不知所措。你不知道接下来自己应该怎么做。

“上次，真是承蒙关照了！”她笑着开口了，看起来很轻松，似乎对自己危险的处境毫不在意。

急促的敲门声又一次在你想要开口说些什么的时候打断了你。你示意她躲到从门口看不到的地方。在确认她躲藏好以后，你打开了一条门缝。

门口五个身穿灰白制服的男人冲你行了一个礼。你冷漠地看着他们，交谈被打断让你非常不愉快。但男人们对你的冷漠态度似乎习以为常，打头的男人开口了。

“赫丽贝尔大人，这么晚实在打搅了！想必您也知道本部被入侵，虽然十分失礼，但请允许我们对您的房间进行例行搜查！”

你觉得很荒唐。

“不行。”你坚决地说道。“我一直在这里，这个房间里除了我没有任何其他人。”

男人的嘴角因为愤怒而下意识地抽搐了一下。

“虽然如此，但这是上面的命令，希望您能够配合。”他试着保持客气的口吻。

“我拒绝。”

你注意到后排的一个男人似乎抬手想要去拿枪，但迅速被旁边的人无声地制止了。

“离开这，我说最后一次。”你的语气严厉起来。

领头的男人看着你，你看得出他在努力克制自己，他的眼神很凶狠，你毫不让步地盯着他。

几秒种后他似乎放弃了，非常不情愿地又朝你行了一个礼，然后带着一群人离开了。你关上门，在关门的一刹那你确定听到他骂了一句非常难听的脏话。但你无心追究。

门关上以后，她抱着双臂从藏身的地方走出来，笑嘻嘻地看着你。

“机关的？”你开口问道，注意到自己的语气依然是刚刚面对那群男人时的冷淡。

“不。”她回答道，“刚才真是多谢了。”

你保持着沉默，她的背上一个小正方形的背包吸引了你的注意力。你认真地看着它，难以判断那是什么东西。她注意到你的视线，有些神秘地笑了笑，走向了阳台的玻璃门边。

你站在原地，看着她熟练地打开了那个不太灵活的把手，外面的风猛烈地吹了进来，你的头发胡乱地拍打着你的脸，你迎风走过去。她站在半身高的石台边，四下张望着，看起来有些兴奋。

“不错嘛！那边的那块空地刚好够我着陆！哈哈哈——”她大笑起来，她的笑声那么有穿透力，几乎要盖过呼啸的风声。她摘下双肩包一边的带子，啪啪地拍了几下，然后从开口里拉扯出一根末端拴着黑色珠子的长线，你这才明白原来那是一个小型的降落伞。她将降落伞重新背好，爬上了石台，稳稳地半蹲在那条很窄的理石台边上。似乎准备就这么跳下去。但紧接着似乎想起了什么似的，突然转身重新站在地上。

她伸手在衣袋里探了一会，拿出一样东西。她抓起你的手，把手里的东西放在了你的手心里。

那是一个水晶吊坠。

“刚刚你在楼梯间往上跑的时候掉下来的。”她松开了抓着你的手，她的手很温暖。

你意识到自己差点就丢失了对自己最为重要的东西。你责备着自己的粗心，沉默地将它紧紧攥在手里。

“稍微打开看了一下。”她笑着说，“是家人吗？”

“是我的三个妹妹。”你轻声地回答道。

“真不错啊，我也有一个妹妹！”她快乐地说道。重新跳上了石台边，风很大，她高耸的马尾在风中摇晃着，看上去充满活力。

她展开双手保持平衡，慢慢地站了起来，做好了跳下去的准备。

“等等！”你叫住了她。她有些诧异地转过头看着你。你感到焦躁，再不说些什么的话她就会这样从你眼前消失。自己应该说些什么……你快速地思索着，终于在头脑中找到了自己要说的话。

“谢谢！”你大声地喊道。

你意识到，自己并非单单为她帮你找回了挂坠道谢。从上次见到她起，你一直想要对她说的就是这么一句话。

她咧开嘴，快乐地笑了。

“不客气！”她朝着你喊了一声，风将她的声音清晰地带进了你的耳朵里。你看着她灵巧地纵身一跃，黑色的身影迅速消失在了夜色之中。

你站在原地，安静地对着半空中注视了一会，然后回到房间中关上了玻璃门。

你将枪重新放到床垫下面的盒子里，将匕首安置在枕头下面。

她现在大概已经安全着陆，正像一只灵巧的黑猫一样在街道上穿梭着。你想起了被她篡改的线路，从某个角度来说那是你的失职，更严重的是你放走了侵入者，那是毋庸置疑的背叛，但你发现自己并不在乎了。这些工作对自己而言实际上没有任何意义。

你感到一种前所未有的轻松和愉悦。你发现尽管你和她曾经拳脚相向，尽管她站你一个与你相对的立场上，但你却奇妙地能在她的身上找到一种归属感。她看上去是这么的自由而快乐，她与你是这么不同，但你们却有着相通之处，你对她几乎一无所知，但是她的存在却奇妙地能给你带来一种安心感。你难以用语言来表达这种心情，但你知道，这种心情对自己而言是多么的难得。

你脱掉了紧身衣和防弹背心，走进浴室冲了一个舒服的澡，然后躺在了自己的床上，床垫非常的柔软，你盖上被子，被子轻柔而又温暖地包裹着你。你将脖子上的水晶挂坠举到眼前，打开了盖子，相片中你最爱的人们在对你微笑。你将盖子合上，把挂坠紧紧地攥在手心里，放在了胸前。

你轻轻地闭上了眼睛。

睡觉的时间到了。


	26. [乌尔奇奥拉：轨道]

“那么就拜托你们了。”

在不带任何感情色彩地说完这句以后，你切断了电话，重新回到了办公室的电脑前。邮箱里依然堆着数不清的邮件，你坐在椅子里，靠在椅背上揉了揉有些疲劳的眼睛。作为执察队当中的首席执行官，拜勒岗将与外界交涉的所有工作都全权交给你来负责，他是信任你的，虽然你也不清楚这份信任有什么依据，但这对你来说绝不是一件坏事。

微弱的阳光透过没有合实的百叶窗落在你桌角的一叠文件上。第一场雪过后，这座城市的天空依然没有放晴的迹象，仅仅是气温持续地下降，除了午后的一会偶尔会有太阳出现，大多数时候天空依旧是让人烦闷的灰色。圣诞节快要到了。

这座城市是可怜的，你想。

即使现在被异乡人占领以后，它的首都依然没做出什么让市民能够安心的举动，整座城市和它的居民们就像弃子一样被放置在这里。实际上它本身没有什么错误，它只是成长得太快，甚至超过了首都，在很多时候崭露锋芒是一件危险的事情，需要承担责任和风险，而这座城市显然还没有做好准备。就像列车在转弯时必须放慢速度，莽撞地行驶过快的话很可能会在离心力的作用下被甩出轨道，就是这样的一个道理。

办公室里非常安静，其余的几台电脑在设置的自动程序下有条不紊地运行着，机箱里偶尔发出轻微的噪音。你坐直身体，重新将注意力集中在邮箱里那些未读邮件上。

尽管执察队中的干部大多在私下都对拜勒岗嗤之以鼻，但你实际上是尊重他的，毕竟这样一个庞大复杂的集团并非单单凭借一个老人的异想天开就能创造得出来的，他有能力，如果他更年轻一点的话相比现在恐怕能大有作为。当然，这个大到军火流通小到饮食医疗，在各个方面都有所涉及的集团之所以能够存在也绝对少不了你的功劳。你用“黑翼”的名字与各个行业的领头人进行交涉，你非常了解对他们而言什么是不可抗拒的，在你与生俱来的说服力和暴利的诱惑面前，他们总是轻易地屈服。就这样你凭借自己的力量建立了一张巨大的网，对拜勒岗而言，那就是他想要创造的王国之下不可或缺的地基。

你点开每一封邮件，考虑措辞，认真地进行回复。这是一份考验耐心的工作，除了你之外，剩下的那些人都难以胜任。你想这恐怕就是拜勒岗信任你的原因。

办公室的门被打开了，尽管这是公用的办公室，但基本来说除了你之外没有人会在这里办公，如果是下属有情况要汇报都是会先敲门的，那会是什么人呢？你困惑地抬起头，同时感到有些忐忑，你有一种不安的预感，在看到进来的是你眼下最不想要见到的人时，那种预感被印证了。

葛力姆乔·贾卡杰克靠在门边，两只手插在口袋里，正歪着脑袋面带笑容地看着你。

你在心中说了一句“该死”，然后低下了头，试图通过无视他将自己的注意力重新集中在工作上。

自从上一次的共同行动以后，你已经有相当一段时间没有见过他了。你一直在避免和他直接碰面。那次行动中发生的事情超出了你的接受范围。你一向认为自己是一个时刻都能保持理智的人，就像一台设置好速度的列车按照设置好的轨迹向着设置好的终点行驶。然而当他靠近你的时候你不得不承认，你一直仰赖的理智在那一瞬间抛弃了你，列车出现了故障，在那几秒钟里你丧失了你一直引以为豪的判断力。在摆脱他以后你太过混乱，甚至连一句话都没说出来。你所能做的仅仅是骑上摩托车，用最快的速度离开了他。回想起来自己的表现你依然感到很羞耻。你很恼火，对于那天的自己感到恼火，同时你还感到困惑。

自己为什么会在那个时候失去理智。

自己为什么没有在第一时间开枪打死他。

自己为什么会回忆不起来当他靠近你的时候头脑中都在想些什么。

你思考着，自己举止异常的错误归根结底都在他身上，但为什么因为这个男人自己就会变得和以往不一样呢？这个问题到最后也没能得出答案，于是你让自己避开他，你担心在整理好自己混乱的心情之前见到他会让你再次失去理智。实际上此刻见到活生生的他以后，你发现自己的这个想法是正确的。向来不为外界所动的你，眼下仅仅因为他站在那里就已经很难集中精力，敲打在邮件当中的语句变得不再通顺，屏幕上的字看起来在不安分地晃动着。自己恐怕是累了，你皱起眉头，试图看清那些文字，但只是徒劳。

你停下了手。终于下定决心一般抬起了头。

他依然站在那里，靠着门框目不转睛地看着你。他的眉毛愉快地扬着，看起来根本无意掩饰自己得意的笑容。在捕捉到你的视线以后，他耸了耸肩。

“继续，我只是来查看一下自己的邮件而已。”说着他走了进来，走到你的身后，拉开了背对着你的一把转椅，坐到了电脑前。

你没有说话，他的若无其事让你觉得自己有些愚蠢，尽管那是一个蹩脚的谎言，但你甚至懒得拆穿他，自己已经平静下来了，而他看上去也真的像是在查看邮件。到目前为止没什么异常举动，虽然不能掉以轻心，但还是趁着现在先将手头的工作处理完才行。你这么想着，重新开始了工作。

宽敞的房间里非常安静，只有你们两个敲击键盘的声音和机箱偶尔发出的轻微噪音。

背后的男人拉开椅子站了起来。排风口吹出的空气温暖而干燥，你开始出汗了，空调设置的温度似乎有点高。男人没有像你预想的做出什么多余的动作，他走向饮水机，站在那里，似乎用勺子在搅拌什么，杯子发出叮叮咚咚的响声。你的工作已经到了收尾阶段。

他似乎终于结束了搅拌作业，慢慢地回到了自己的座位，拉开转椅坐了下来。这并未让你紧绷的神经放松下来，他安分得不正常。你一心想着快点结束工作，然后就可以离开这里了，待在这间屋子里让你觉得不舒服，你想恐怕是因为空调温度的缘故。

最后一封回复的邮件发送了出去，你终于松了一口气，正打算退出自己的邮箱，这时角落里却跳出了新邮箱的提示，你的心跳突然加快了。那是一个内部的邮件地址，尾缀编号是06，你清楚地记得那个编号的主人。

你小幅度地深呼吸一口，希望在这种情形下自己能够表现地冷静，不要让他发现你的动摇，否则就正中了他的下怀。好在他现在背对着你。你决定先打开邮件看看他在玩什么把戏。在邮件加载屏幕变暗的一瞬间，你从屏幕的反光中看到身后的他正倒坐在转椅上，下巴搭着椅背笑着看着你。你觉得血液突然全都涌向脑袋，紧接着下一瞬间邮件加载完成，一阵音乐响了起来。你愣住了，那是一首圣诞歌曲。

屏幕上是一个从网上下载的简单的圣诞卡片。落款处是那个邮件编号主人的名字。

葛力姆乔·贾卡杰克站了起来。

你抓起桌面上的裁纸刀，迅速地起身，用锋利的刀尖指着站在你面前的他。

他装模作样地举起了两只手，摆出一副投降的姿态，脸上却挂着恶劣的笑容。

“喂喂，就这样对待给你发节日贺卡的人吗？”

“你想干什么？”你严厉地问道，并对轻易被他挑衅的自己感到失望。

圣诞歌曲依然在办公室当中循环着，他稍稍扬起下巴眯起了眼睛。你的刀尖正对着他的喉咙。你已经做好了一旦他靠近你就毫不犹豫地刺向他喉咙的准备，而他却突然退后几步，猛地坐到了自己的转椅里，稍稍转过身，从桌面上拿起一个杯子，热气正从杯子里缓缓上升着。

“喝咖啡吗？”他把杯子举高一点，咖啡的气味很浓郁。

你不买他的账，严肃地看着他。

他似乎猜到了你这样的反应，把咖啡杯放到了桌面上，然后开口回答你刚刚的问题。

“发卡片当然是想提前祝你节日快乐啊！” 他理所当然一般的回答让你感到恼火，这个男人有种激怒你的天赋。你的手依然举着裁纸刀，但他对此视而不见，继续说了下去。

“你最近在躲着我，乌尔奇奥拉。”

他的语气如此肯定，像是在陈述一个事实，尽管那的确是事实。

“你的话真是滑稽。”你面无表情地说道，想要用冷淡的态度来掩饰自己内心的动摇，“我有什么理由要躲着你？”

他皱起了眉头，似乎对你的回答很不满意。

他的视线突然变得尖锐起来，你想要移开自己的视线避免与他对视，但那样做就像是认输一样，于是你只能克制住自己的情绪。

“我再问一遍，你到底有什么事？”

他突然站了起来，一步跨到你的面前。

“我就是来问你究竟为什么要躲着我的啊！”他不耐烦地大声喊道。他看起来似乎很烦躁。尽管你没有做出什么反应，但实际上你是有些惊讶的。难道自己躲着他让他很困扰吗？为什么……

他似乎也意识到自己有些失态，稍微别过头去避开了你的视线，然后伸手抓了抓自己的后脑勺。

“算了……比起那个我还有别的事要说。”他转过头来重新看着你的眼睛，“24号你有什么安排？”

你想了一下，12月24号，圣诞节的前夕，平安夜，在那一天拜勒岗有一项安排，干部们是自愿参加的，这个通知他应该已经接到了才对。比起这些，你有更在意的事。

“我的安排跟你有什么关系？”你反问道。

“那天拜勒岗不是要搞什么把戏来着吗，我不打算去，你恐怕也没什么兴趣对吧？”他问道。

你不置可否，事实上他说的没错，你的确没什么兴趣也没有打算到场，但你没有回答他，还是沉默地等待着下文。

看你不说话，他继续说道，“24号，跟我一起去找点乐子吧！“

“我拒绝。”你甚至没有思考就给出了答复。

他噗嗤一声笑了出来。你微微地皱起眉头，他的反应让你没办法理解，你注意到自己的手里还紧握着那把裁纸刀。

“你回答得也太快了点吧，至少假装考虑一下再拒绝我啊。话说没有在躲我的话你为什么要拒绝？”他咧开嘴笑着问道。

“我对你没有兴趣。”你直接地说道。

这句话反倒让他笑得更加厉害。

“有什么好笑的？”你的声音提高了一点，他的这一套你已经厌烦了，可能的话你希望离开这个房间，但你发觉自己很难做到就这样无视他直接离开。

他似乎终于笑够了，摇了摇头然后开口了。“不，没什么，只不过——”

糟糕。你心想。

下一秒他猛地把你按进了身后的转椅里，将你的两手紧紧地压在了两边的把手侧面。他的一只膝盖跪在你的两腿之间，另一只膝盖紧紧压着你的大腿，整个身体的重量几乎全部都集中在了你和椅子上，你几乎陷在了座位里。转椅轱辘辘地转了几圈，总算停了下来。他将自己的脸靠近你，你只能把头紧紧地靠在椅背上。

他咧开了嘴。

“我可不是在问你要不要去！我是在让你跟我一起去啊！乌尔奇奥拉！”

说完他闭上嘴，脸上依然带着得意的表情，他从上方俯视着你，你转不开头，只能被迫看着他的眼睛。他眼角的蓝绿色眼影突然变得那么明显，自己从来没有仔细观察过。你们离得那么近，你闻得到他身上一种类似薄荷和火药混合在一起的辛辣气味，一瞬间你觉得他像某种正在捕食的凶猛兽类，仿佛随时准备咬断你的脖子。

办公室中欢快的圣诞旋律还在持续着。

你猛地挣开了握着裁纸刀的右手，直接朝着他的脖子刺了过去，他一瞬间躲闪开了，身体稍微离开了你一点，你的活动空间变大了。他再一次触及了你防范的底线，愤怒已经让你失去了理智。

杀了他吧，这是自己早就该做的，你心想。然而在你打算划开他的脖子时，他一把抓住了你的手腕。

你的刀尖紧挨着他的喉咙，却动弹不了。他的力气很大，在这种情况下与他较量力气对你十分的不利。你的身体紧靠着椅背，死死地盯着他，你知道自己现在的表情一定非常可怕。你们僵持着。这间屋子实在是太热了，你想。

他松开了你的手，慢慢地将自己的脖子贴近你，刀尖扎进了他的喉咙，你眼睁睁地看着那里出现了一个细小的伤口，你愣住了，直到他的血滴在了你的衬衣上，温热的液体透过那层薄薄的布，将你的胸口洇湿了一小块。

你迅速甩开胳膊，把那把即将越插越深的裁纸刀拔了出来，紧接着把他推到了一边。

他是个疯子。你看着站在自己面前哈哈大笑的葛力姆乔，在心里说道。

由于你的动作迅速，他脖子上的那个伤口虽然还在流血但看上去并不深，恐怕只是些皮肉伤。尽管如此，正常的人也不至于主动将喉咙送到刀尖上面去。你不明白自己为什么要把刀拿开，想要杀死他的明明是自己。然而看着他此刻哈哈大笑的样子，你似乎被感染了一样居然也有些想要发笑，你不确定原因是什么，整件事有点滑稽的意味。

自己恐怕也不正常了，你心情复杂地想到。

他笑够了，抬起手蹭了一下那个伤口，咧开了嘴，分不清是笑容还是痛苦的表情。你想起了上次行动时他说过的一句话，你是杀不了我的。你以为他又要说这句话，但他只是看着你，脸上是一种你从没见过的意味深长的表情。

你不想再理会他，转身关掉了自己的电脑，径直向门口走去。

“喂！”他叫住了你，你站住了，但没有回头。

“平安夜，和我一起去吧，会很有趣的。”他的语气不再像刚才那么强硬。你转过身去，他正认真地看着你，等待着你的答复。

沉默在你们之间持续了一会。

“可以。”你简短地回答道。他的脸上露出了兴奋的笑容。

轨道被改变了，列车依然在向前行驶，却已经偏离了原定的路线，这条轨道的终点有些什么，已经没有人能够预测。

你在他开口之前走出了办公室，然后关上了门。你快步地向前走着，以防他追上来，终于你回到了自己的房间，进门以后你的第一件事就是冲进了洗手间，镜子中自己的脸色看起来有些苍白，你的额头上挂着汗水。你的衬衣胸前有一小块血迹。

你深呼吸了几口，拧开了水龙头，双手接了一小捧凉水，把自己的脸埋了进去。

你用力地洗了几把脸，然后终于抬起了头，镜子中自己的脸色看起来依然有些苍白，但凉水多少让你冷静了一点。

那间屋子，果然还是太热了。你心想。


	27. [猿柿日世里：愿望]

圣诞节快要到了。

拗不过白的吵闹，拳西终于同意陪她去买一棵圣诞树回来。紧接着莉莎说她要买这个月新发行的制服写真集，正好可以和他们一起出门。最后真子提议说机会难得，干脆大家一起到商店街转转好了。

你看着他愉快地哼着小曲梳着头发积极地准备出门的样子，毫不留情地骂着“秃子”。但其实你是感到欣慰的。在首都的三年间你很少看到他这么开心，虽然表面上依然是个吵闹的家伙，但你明白他有很多心事。

一群人当中你认识他的时间最长，年长几岁的他和你从学生时代开始就混在一起，你了解他的性格，就算问他在想什么他也只会用一句“没什么”敷衍过去，尽管面对女孩子时油嘴滑舌，但实际上却是一个在表达自己方面十分笨拙的家伙。回到这座城市之前你始终担心着他，担心他再一次面对那个你十分不爽的男人时会怎么样，你心里暗自希望他能永远跟那个家伙撇清关系就好了。当得知他们重归于好时你很生气，他扑火般的行为在你看来是愚蠢的，你们狠狠地吵了一架，和平时玩闹的那种性质不同。尽管最后你原谅了他，但这还是成为你心里的一个结。因为在争吵当中他的失态让你再一次意识到，那个叫蓝染的家伙对他而言是多么重要。

不过这样也好，不是吗。眼下看着他快乐的样子，你在心里对自己说。

就这样一行五人的圣诞购物之行开始了。

城市已经入了冬，路面上已经结起了一层薄冰。你们小心地走在上面，街道上的人并不多，有一部分是天气的原因，但更大的一部分原因是人们并不想要冒险在这种混乱的时期在街上游荡。执察队不一定会在什么时候出现，一个眼神冲突就很可能成为一个普通市民失去性命的原因。

起风了，你缩了缩脖子，把脸藏在围巾后面试图能暖和一点，在转头的瞬间，你从路边的橱窗玻璃里看到了自己。穿着红色运动夹克的，干燥的头发简单地扎成两个辫子立在脑袋两侧的，像个男孩子一样的自己。自己似乎始终是这么一副样子。

你在头脑当中检索关于圣诞节的记忆，在读书的时候，每逢圣诞节真子身边总会围着一群想要和他约会的女孩子，而他则是来者不拒地叫上所有人，在圣诞节的欢乐气氛中热热闹闹地去吃华夫饼。

你看着走在最前面的他的背影。他的双手插在口袋里，后背习惯性地微微弓起来，金色的头发从针织帽里露出一个短短的边。

虽然不愿意承认，但学生时期的他还是很受欢迎的。每一年圣诞节如期而至，他身边的女孩子总是换了一批又一批，然而只有一个人是他每一年都会叫上的，尽管那个人并不习惯这种粉红色的气氛。

“喂，日世里！”他转过身来，朝着走在最后面的你喊道，“你怎么走得那么慢，果然是因为腿短吗？”

“你说什么？！秃子！”

你快步冲到他身边，对着他的小腿就是一脚，他扑通一下滑倒在了冰面上。你朝着他的衣服踩过去，听着他抱怨着“这是新买的衣服啊！”，感到十分痛快。

只有你，是他每一年都会叫上的。尽管他知道，你并不习惯那种粉红色的气氛。

在你踩够了以后，他终于从地上爬了起来，你不再理会他，迈开大步向前走去，留下他自己在后面小声地抱怨着。

商店街十分冷清，很多的商家都没有挂出吸引人眼球的彩灯，比起渲染出诱人的圣诞气氛来招揽更多的生意，他们情愿低调一点来保障自己的安全。

在走过一个叉路口时你停了下来，如果没有记错路的话，浦原商店就在这条路的前面。你的头脑中浮现出那个有些邋遢的男人的样子，从首都回来以后还没有拜访过他。你犹豫了一下，最终决定还是去看一看。

“抱歉，我突然想起有点事，你们先继续往前走吧，我等一下到前面找你们，很快的！”你对一行的伙伴们说道。

“这样啊，那么等一下如果找不到我们电话联络喽。”莉莎说完这句话，又低下头翻开了刚刚买到手的写真集。

“咦？日世里要去哪里？”白眨着眼睛问道。

“日世里，你该不会是突然肚子痛吧？厕所在那边哦！”真子扬着眉毛，做着“皿”的表情，故作好心地把厕所的方向指给你。

“才不是呢！呆子！”你一拳敲在他的头上，红着脸跑开了。

“日世里！”他在你身后叫住了你。

你停下来转过身去。

“替我向喜助问声好。”他说。

&

秃子。你想。真子和喜助都是秃子。

来到浦原商店门口以后，门上“暂时歇业”的牌子让你只能怏怏折返，一边踢着路上的石块发泄自己不爽的心情。从认识那个人开始，他就始终是一个神出鬼没的角色。作为刚刚加入机关的你的直属上司，在你想要请教他一些工作上的问题时他的办公室总是空的，然而在你靠着自己终于把任务完成时他又总是突然出现，一边笑着一边毫不吝啬地对你表达自己的赞赏。即使面对你的拳打脚踢他也从来不会发脾气，甚至不会反抗，只是一味地微笑着，他的这种性格让你很没有办法。

尽管他是这样一个让你头疼的存在，但当得知在机关的人员调动中他将被迫离开时你还是难过了很久。而他则一如既往地笑着。

“还会再见的，日世里小姐。”

事实也如他所言，三年前作为特别行动小组调动到首都以后，也受了他不少关照，尽管在第二年他离开首都回到了翁帝拉，但你知道未来和他打交道的机会还有很多。

自己是不是有点太过于依赖他人了。你在心里盘问自己。虽然总是在抱怨喜助还有真子，但你清楚自己才是麻烦的那个人，而他们则正是看到了你的缺点却依然毫不吝啬地给予你关照的人们。自己恐怕太习惯于依赖他们了。

回到了商店街的主道，你顺着刚才的路向前走去，一边环视着四周试图找到自己的同伴们。然而大多数的店都紧闭着大门，你开始焦躁起来。

有圣诞歌曲的声音传进了你的耳朵，你加快脚步向前走去，终于在一家小店门前停下了脚步。这里散发着和其他任何一家都不同的气氛，在店的门前立着一棵一人高的圣诞树，树身上缠绕着红绿交错的彩灯明亮地闪烁着，树的顶端立着一颗金色的塑料星星。在树的底座边摆放着一个小型的扩音箱，歌曲正是从这里传来的。你透过玻璃橱窗向里面望去，你的同伴们都站在那里。

你推开了门，把手上挂着的铃铛叮叮当当响了起来。

“日世里来了！”白欢呼着跑过来抓着你的手往里面走去，你看着两边的架子上摆放着琳琅满目的圣诞挂饰有点发愣。

“哟日世里，难得你能找回来啊，”真子冲你摇了摇手里拿着的一个圣诞老人，“这家店不错吧！”

“欢迎光临！”你刚要张口就被一个女孩的声音打断了。你扭过头，首先吸引你眼球的就是说话者身上那对尺寸夸张的胸脯，紧接着是搭在肩膀上那一头柔顺的长发，最后才是她温柔的笑脸。

“请随便看看吧！”女孩热情地招待着。

“不用对她这么客气的织姬妹妹，把这家伙当成闯进来的猴子就好了！”真子又不在意地摇了摇手里的圣诞老人，但下一秒他不得不把它放下来才能拉开你拼命扯着他耳朵的手。

“搞什么真子？是你的熟人吗？”你一边继续扯一边问道。

“不是啦，是刚刚认识的！话说你赶快放开我啊呆子！”

“那个……请不要打架……”女孩一副不知所措的样子，想要阻止你们却又无从下手。

“发生什么事了井上？”从店里的休息室当中传来男人的声音，紧接着一个橘色头发的家伙走了出来，身后还跟着一个戴眼镜的家伙和一个黑皮肤的大块头。狭窄的屋子顿时变得有些拥挤起来。

“不，没什么，黑崎君。”女孩笑着摆摆手，“只是来了几位热闹的客人而已！”

“原来是这样。”橘发的家伙笑了一下，转向了你们。“各位慢慢看看吧，虽然是快要到圣诞节了不过也没什么客人。”

“你是店长吗？”真子终于挣脱开你的手，对橘发的少年问道。

“不，我不是店长，只是在这里打工而已，”橘发少年摇了摇头，“不过话说回来……店长已经不在这座城市了，所以这家店基本是我们在打理。”

“这样啊……”真子说着，似乎在考虑什么。

“虽然这话由我来说有点多管闲事。”拳西开口了，“不过你们不知道现在这种时期像这样开店还放着圣诞歌曲是很危险的吗？”

拳西说出了你们所有人的疑问。在这个时期像这样无所畏惧地摆出圣诞树，播放着节日歌曲，庆祝着圣诞节无疑是一件有些鲁莽的行为。

橘发少年看着拳西，微微皱起了眉头。

屋子里的气氛莫名变得紧张起来，你不安地抬起头望向真子，他的嘴唇紧闭着，正目不转睛地注视着橘发的少年。

“叮——！”短促而清脆的声音从里面的房间传了出来。

“啊！”女孩惊叫了一声，“我的蛋糕烤好了！”说着就向里面跑去。

被打断以后，橘发少年脸上的表情突然变得轻松起来。

“我知道，”他看着你们说道。“不过害怕也没有用吧，比起因为害怕而什么都做不成，倒不如忘掉那些东西，像现在这样和朋友们做些想做的事不是更好吗。而且，总是会有人想过圣诞节的吧！”他的脸上带着爽朗的笑容。

你注意到真子的嘴唇动了动，他似乎想要说些什么。然而这时女孩已经从里面的房间走了出来，手里端着嵌满草莓的蛋糕。

“难得有这么多人在，几位客人不嫌弃的话也请尝一尝吧！”说着她拿起餐刀将蛋糕切成几小份分给你们。

“织姬妹妹真是能干啊！话说日世里，你偶尔也应该学着有点女孩子的样子吧！”真子说着，一边用叉子把蛋糕切成小块。

你嘟囔了一句“啰嗦”，也把那块卖相不错的蛋糕送进口中，然而紧接着你便后悔起来。

“这是什么东西啊？！”

“这是我新尝试的做法，草莓鱼籽酱千层蛋糕！啊嘞？不好吃吗？”女孩歪着头，看上去十分困惑。你看着她身后的三名连叉子也没动一下的少年脸上露出一副“幸好没吃”的表情，觉得单凭外表就判断好吃的自己有些愚蠢。

“原来如此……织姬妹妹还真是有创意啊……”你看了一眼身边的真子，他正拼命尝试着把那块蛋糕咽下去。

“给你。”你把自己的盘子递到他眼前。

“哈？！”

“看你这么喜欢吃，就全部都给你好了！”

“喂……”

看着金发男人脸上露出的为难表情，你终于忍不住笑了起来。

&

“喂！快点走啊秃子真子，你要在后面磨蹭到什么时候啊！”你走在最前面，回过头来朝着走在最后面的他喊道，而他扛着一棵跟自己差不多高的圣诞树，踉踉跄跄地走在后面，还要小心不要摔倒。

“真子，我来和你一起拿吧。”

“谢了拳西……”

“不行！”你马上制止道，“拳西，不用管那个秃子！那家伙刚刚吃了那么多蛋糕，正好运动一下！”

“拳西，要是去帮真子的话日世里会生气的哦！”白一本正经地说道。

拳西犹豫了一下，最终还是松开了手。

“抱歉啦真子！我也很想帮你，不过……”

“……”

他终于放弃了抵抗，继续自己扛着那棵树向前走去，然而一步没有踩稳，在这一天里第二次结结实实地摔倒在了冰面上。

“啊，”矢胴丸莉莎突然从写真集上抬起眼睛，抖了抖书页，“下雪了。”

你们都停了下来，抬起头向上空望去。小片的雪花从灰色的天空慢慢地落在地上，落在你们的身上。这是城市今年的第一场雪。

“真的下雪了！”白欢喜地叫着，伸出手来试着将雪花接在手心里。你看着她的样子，不自觉地也伸出了手。

“话说回来真子，”矢胴丸莉莎回过头来看着坐在地上的金发男人，“你为什么要坐在地上？”

“你看书看得也太入迷了吧莉莎……”真子无力地吐槽着。

雪花落在你的手心当中，瞬间便融化开来。你发觉自己在情不自禁地笑着。这大概会是一个白色的圣诞节吧。

在你终于让步以后，拳西和真子一起抬着圣诞树走在了最前面，白凑近莉莎，认真地听着她讲解封面上那几种不同制服的魅力所在。你走在最后，朋友们有说有笑的身影让你感到安心，你突然意识到自从回到这座熟悉的城市以来自己似乎考虑了太多乱七八糟的东西，以至于都变得不像自己了。

天色暗了下去，街道两侧的路灯亮了起来，将你们的影子拉得很长。你想起了那名少年说的话。“倒不如忘掉那些东西，像现在这样和朋友们做些想做的事不是更好吗？”

正是，你心想。

“喂！日世里！差不多也换你来抬一会吧！”走在前面的真子转过身，冲着站在原地发呆的你喊道，你猛地回过神来。

从以前开始，他总是能及时地发现你，从很久以前开始就是这样。

“开什么玩笑啊！呆子！”你看着他的脸，粗暴地喊道，但同时也加快了脚步，因为在前面有你的伙伴们在等着你。

路灯将温柔的橘色灯光投洒向地面，照亮了回家的路。

能像现在这样，和这些人在一起做想做的事，就是自己最大的愿望。你心想。


	28. [拜勒岗：花招]

在这个世界上最让人恐惧的是什么？

就像大多数情况下那样，很难为这个问题找到一个准确的答案。

对于摇篮中咿呀学语的婴儿，最恐惧的是失去母亲温暖的庇护。

对于迷失于热恋中的少女，最恐惧的是恋人的背叛。

对于病榻上的老人，最恐惧的是死亡笼罩的阴影。

对于铁栅之后的囚犯，最恐惧的是审判之日的到来。

对于你……

“把罪人带上来。”你威严地命令道，苍老的声音萦绕在宽敞的空间当中发出低沉的回响。

“是。”身穿灰白制服的部下恭敬地鞠了一躬，随后拉开了那扇巨大沉重的门走了出去。没过了一会儿那扇门再次被推开，一个衣衫破烂的男人在两名部下的押送下蹒跚地走了进来。在部下松开手以后，男人因为无力而立即跪倒在了地上，脚上的锁链发出一阵响声。

你端坐在高台上俯视着下方，这里是你的大殿，眼下你将对罪人做出最后的裁决。你用一双苍老的眼睛注视着那个男人。

长时间的禁食让他瘦得太快，身上的皮肤由于失去了脂肪的支撑迅速松弛了下来。在那张堆积着皱纹的脸上，他的双眼半睁着，由于充血而变得通红，强光下的审问让他很久没有睡过觉了。他的嘴半张着，显得十分呆滞。

“你有什么话要说？”你厉声问道。

过了好一会儿，男人才缓慢地抬起低垂着的脑袋，眼睛慢慢地张开费劲地看着你。你注视着他，他的头微微地摇晃着，他看上去非常困惑，似乎没有听懂你的话。直到被身边的灰白色制服踢了一脚歪了一下身子险些栽倒，他终于动了动因为缺水而干裂出血的嘴唇，开口了。

“我……和机关……没有……没有关系……”

操着嘶哑的嗓音艰难地说完这句话以后他猛烈地咳嗽起来，好像仅仅说一句话就耗尽了他全身的力气。他扑倒在地面上痛苦地喘息起来，后背剧烈地起伏着，好像随时都可能昏过去。

然而那不是你想要听到的答案。

“拿过来。”你命令道。

站在门口的部下鞠了一躬，随即走到柱子旁边的阴影当中，从那里推出一台金属制的推车，轮子在坚硬的理石地面上滚动着发出咣当咣当的声响。男人听到这声音猛地挺起身来，惊恐地瞪圆了眼睛，他费力地扭过头去，看清楚推车上的东西以后拼命地摇着头，张大嘴巴似乎想说些什么，然而从他干哑的喉咙当中只能发出没有意义的嘶吼声。

推车停在了他的身边，上层摆放着长短不一的短刀匕首，下层则是不同质地然而无一不结实粗重的棍子。男人已经停止了吼叫，只是跪坐在地上不停地发抖，慢慢地在地面上磨蹭着试图离远一点，然而沉重的铁链让他哪也去不了。

“选一样自己中意的。”你对站在他身边的两名部下说道，他们充满感激地鞠躬致谢，伸手掂量着那些棍子的重点，最后确定了最合手的两根。

“你有什么话要说？”你问道。

蜷缩在地面上的男人慢慢地抬起头来，眼睛无神地张大着。他慢慢地摇着头。

“真的……不是……”他艰难地从喉咙里吐出几个字来。

“动手。”你大声地说道。

木棒击打在他后背上发出一声闷响，男人扑倒在了地面上，他的眼睛紧紧地闭着，任凭木棍和金属棒轮流地挥舞向他的身体，他甚至都没有叫喊。长时间持续的拷问已经将一个强壮的男人消耗成为现在这个连像样的喊声也发不出的空皮囊，在此之前有数不清更加虚弱的家伙在这里丧命了。但你知道他还没有死，你的部下深知如何精准地掌握力道和击打的位置能让人受到最严厉的惩罚却又能保留最后一点性命。金属棒在电灯下反射出惨白的亮光，你无动于衷地俯视着高台之下。男人的身体正在经受足以致死的疼痛，这一切都是由你施加给他的，你的一句话便能够制造痛苦甚至死亡本身，这便是直截了当的权力。

在这个世界上最让人恐惧的是什么？

对于你，最恐惧的是权力的丧失。

你热爱着这座城市。

然而你的热爱不同于那些愚蠢的市民或是城市曾经的管理着。他们强调着热爱，做着自作聪明的善行，道貌岸然地宣扬着绿色和平友爱这些没有可笑的口号，并试图将这些想法灌输到其他人的脑中，他们虚伪至极。你的热爱是不同的，是更加崇高的。你热爱这片曾经作为流放之地的荒野，你了解这座城市背面蒙着死亡灰尘的历史，你甚至觉得自己听得到被腐烂的河床所束缚的亡灵们让人寒毛竖起的哭喊。你为这座城市着迷，所以你将它占为己有。

你的手下有一群精锐的士兵，他们从各种各样的渠道被招纳而来，他们为你的理想而折服，甘愿为你付出生命。你懂得识别优秀的棋子，知道如何能让这些年轻的力量发挥出最大的作用，但同时你也提放着他们，留意着可能出现的背叛，对权力的执着尚且没有冲昏你的头脑，在某处还存有理智，而让你保留理智的正是让你感到深恶痛绝的衰老。

衰老的自然规律被客观地印刻在所有人的概念当中，但已经老去的你比那些年轻人更加了解衰老，也更加恐惧衰老。那意味着力量的丧失、权力的丧失、尊严的丧失，在衰老的尽头人们会丧失一切，再强健的人也无法摆脱衰老和死亡的阴影。恐惧是你的力量之源，也是你对权力的执念之源。你自觉与历史上那些愚蠢的君王是不同的，妄图不老是一个荒诞的命题，你所做的仅仅是在有生之年将自己拥有的权力展现到极致。

对这座城市的改造便是你的计划之一，你拥有了自己的军队，自己的法律，自己的子民，你在得力助手乌尔奇奥拉·西法的协助下建立了一张巨大的网，广泛地覆盖着一切可及之处，吸取着一切可以利用的养分，而在那张网的中心是对这一切如痴如醉的你。

“停下。”你终于命令道。

两个部下听到你的命令立即停下了激烈的殴打动作，而那个可怜的男人则趴在地上一动不动。

在自己的理想实现之前当然会有违抗自己的存在，一个动作、一句话甚至一个眼神都可以是一次背叛行为的开端，你对这一切非常苛刻，因此需要制定一条底线。

而这个男人就是那些一不小心触碰到底线的可怜虫之一。

事实上你明白，这个男人和他自己说的一样，的确和机关没有任何瓜葛，你知道得清清楚楚，所有人都知道得清清楚楚。他只是在一个小酒馆当中平常地看到了一个人，目光在那个人身上停留超过了两秒钟，然而不幸的是那个人恰好是你的部下之一。

“水。”你说道。

忠诚的部下提来一只水桶，毫不犹豫地将里面的凉水全部倒在了男人的身上，他抽搐了一下，已经变成破布的衣服湿漉漉地贴在他的脊背上，早已经看不出原先的颜色。

“站起来。”你命令道。

然而他已经没有力气站起来了。

“让他站起来。”

你的部下抓住他的两只胳膊，强行让他以双脚支撑在了地面上。

“抬起头。”你命令道。

然而他根本没有力气抬起头。

“抬起他的头。”

你的部下拉扯着他后脑勺的头发，他被迫扬起了脸。

他的鼻子和耳朵都在流血，血液和冷汗混合在一起让他的脸红成一片，翻白的眼睛让他看上去像是死掉了一样，然而胸脯微弱的起伏让人知道他还留有一口气。

你打量着他。

他油腻的头发因为被水浇过惨不忍睹地贴在头皮上，乱糟糟地拧成了团块。他的嘴唇铁青，血水从他的下巴不停地低落，他的脖子因为刚才的击打以诡异的形状扭曲着，他的肩膀因为疼痛而耸起，他的腹部因为饥饿而夸张地凹陷下去，他裸露在外面的皮肤上布满了形状各异的伤口，他的腿弯曲着，竭力承受上半身的重量。

“脱掉他的衣服，把镜子拿来。”

你下达了这样一条命令。

他身边的两名部下用匕首粗暴地划开了前襟还勉强联结着的部分，布料发出滋啦的响声，几秒钟后一个赤身裸体的怪物出现在你的眼前，他瑟缩着站在大殿的中央，惨白的灯光投洒向他不堪入目的身体。他似乎恢复了意识，眼珠绝望地滚动着，等待着下文。

一面镜子摆在了他的面前。

你不难猜想当这副景象呈现在他那对浑浊充血的眼球中时他受到了怎样的冲击。

在对着镜子呆愣了几秒以后，他似乎终于意识到那具布满结痂的伤口青一块紫一块的皮包骨头是自己的身体。随后他的喉咙里发出了类似于咕噜的呜咽声，巨大的泪珠从他深陷进头颅的眼眶当中连成串滚落下来，不知道是不是血液让他的喉咙受到了滋润，他终于发出了声音，尽管那只是绝望的哭号声。

与自己的记忆中强壮结实的身体完全不同的、那副已经面目全非的身体让他丧失了全部的斗志，丑陋的身体暴露在灯光和他人的视线下，他已经丧失了全部的尊严。在肉体和精神的双重刺激下他终于像一个婴儿一样嚎啕大哭。

你那张皱纹横生的脸上没有表情。

他的哭声逐渐变成了止不住地抽泣，紧接着他剧烈地咳嗽起来，肺部的疼痛让他痛苦地佝偻起来，你的部下松开了他，他再一次跪倒在地面上，面向着你，他的双手抵在地面上，低垂着头，如果他不是赤身裸体的话，那副姿态大概可以被称为你最忠实和谦卑的子民。

“你有什么话要说？”你最后一次严厉地问道。

他用肘部支撑着身体，缓慢地抬起了头，那是一张面无表情的脸，他的眼睛当中除了血和眼泪以外没有任何东西。

“我是……我是机关的，我是……求求……”

你听到了满意的答案。

“把他带走。”

两个部下将他从地上拖拽起来，任凭他的锁链在地面上摩擦着，若无其事地迈开整齐的步伐走了出去，然后关上了那扇巨大而沉重的门。

你知道就算什么也不做，那个男人很快就会死去，而等待死亡到来的漫长过程是一个叛乱者应得的惩罚。

权力可以断言他人的生死，可以重新定义这个世界，可以让黑白颠倒，可以让人承认自己从未犯下的罪行。

权力如此美妙。

“二十四号的事安排得怎么样了？”

你对一直站在两边的部下问道。夏洛特·库鲁风站了出来。

“是！大帝！十名罪人已经准备完成，全部安排妥当！”

你点了点头，他深深地鞠了一躬，回到了自己的位置。

十二月二十四号，平安夜，你将安排一场庆典。

在瀞灵大广场上，在整座城市的面前对十名罪人进行枪决，他们犯下了和刚刚那个男人一样的罪，他们罪有应得。

你不会到场，你将会坐在你的宝座里，喝着你忠实的部下呈给你的美酒，心安理得地从屏幕上的画面当中欣赏着将死之人脸上的恐惧，他人的恐惧是对你权力最直接的赞美和讴歌。这场精彩的屠杀将是你慷慨地献给你的子民们最华丽的圣诞礼物，他们必须虔诚地把教训谨记，你并不期待立刻得到他们的感激，理想实现的道路是漫长的，而这只是那漫长的过程中一个闪烁着智慧光芒的、充满趣味的花招。


	29. [牙密：庆典]

“啊——啊——！麻烦死了——！”

你终于歇斯底里地大叫起来，一边把手里那把生锈的铁锹甩到了门边及膝的雪堆里，店里喝酒的男人们看到你终于放弃了清雪哈哈大笑起来，打赌输掉的人从口袋里掏出几个钱币塞进赌赢的人手里。你不屑地朝着雪堆吐了一口口水。

下过第一场以后，大雪几乎没有停过，很快堆起了厚厚的一层，最后就连贫民区这些平日里像懒驴一样的男人们也终于开始拿起扫帚铁锹清扫起自家门前的雪来，就连你也不例外。难得一个没有下雪的日子，本来你完全可以花两个子儿让其他人来帮你清雪，但今天你临时起了兴致打算自己动手干点活，尽管最终也没有坚持下来。

你的心情不错。

拜勒岗·鲁伊森帮将会在平安夜安排一场公开的枪决，到时候将会在众目睽睽之下处死十个倒霉鬼。消息一传入你的耳朵你便开始兴奋起来，那将是你见过的最让人血液沸腾的庆典。

你拿起放在雪地里的一瓶酒咕嘟咕嘟地灌了几口，刚刚的劳动甚至让你出了一身的汗。你捡起了自己放在雪地里的一小瓶酒咕嘟咕嘟灌了几口，感觉自己热的都要出汗了，你直起腰来环视了一下四周，摇摇欲坠的棚户屋顶有小孩子在清扫堆在上面的雪，不这样做的话雪会越积越多堆进屋子里，然后结冰，每年这个时候戎吊都会有人熬不过漫长而寒冷的冬天而被冻死，

不远处的小广场上那座废弃了的喷泉由于没人打理已经几乎被大雪埋上，向远处望去可以看到工业区的烟囱，然而上次从那里冒出烟来已经是很久以前的事情了。这片区域已经淡出了人们的视线，没有人在意这里发生什么，就连住在这的人也不例外。目之所及之处无一不像垃圾场一样混乱肮脏不堪入目，这就是你们的生活。

你决定回到屋子里去，于是弯下腰去捡起了铁锹。在你站起来时，面前出现了一个身影。

你上下打量了他一圈。那是一个脏兮兮的小孩，和贫民区其他那些臭烘烘的小鬼一样，他也穿着打着补丁的破旧棉衣，脑袋上扣着一顶开了线的毛线帽子，他的双手紧紧地攥在一起。你看了看他那张冻得通红的脸，发现他正紧盯着你。

你心想这又是一个可怜兮兮的小乞丐，于是没有理会他，走进了自己的酒馆，拉开了衣服的拉链，一屁股坐到了吧台后面的椅子里。

店里依然像往常一样，无所事事的男人们聚集在一起，把一瓶瓶的酒往喉咙里灌，进行着毫无意义的对话打发着无聊的时间，不过今天他们的话题都围绕着即将进行的那场庆典。你注意着离你最近的一个圆桌，一个头发灰白的老人正用颤巍巍的手推着身边的一个年轻一点的小伙子，后者正忙着打开另一瓶啤酒。他们的对话内容传进了你的耳朵里。

“你看过枪决吗？”老人低声地问着，然而年轻人似乎对他的话并不感兴趣，他正因为用力过猛而把啤酒洒在了桌上恼火地咒骂着。

老人似乎并不在意，继续自顾自地说着。

“我看过，我相信你们这群年轻的小鬼当中没有人亲眼见过那种场面。”说着，他大声地清了清嗓子，屋子里的人似乎安静了一点，有一些人将目光集中在了他的身上，感受到这些视线以后，老人似乎更加起劲，在椅子里挪动了一下，调整了一个舒服的姿势。你盯着自己手指头上翘起的一根肉刺，心不在焉地听着老人继续说下去。

“那是我年轻时候的事了，那时候我还在自己的国家。那鬼地方不比这强多少，枪炮声从早到晚响个不停，不过人们都是普普通通地过日子，像你们这样的年轻人也都抽烟、喝啤酒、找年轻的姑娘睡觉。”老人说着，眯起眼睛打量了一圈周围的人，屋子里有人被他那股愚蠢的演说家一般的劲头逗笑了。

“那是我第一次在那么近的距离看到有人被枪打死。到现在我还记得他们的脸，在晒稻草的空地上三个被绑的结结实实的人，三个都是打仗打输了的军官。他们的眼睛都被黑布蒙的严严实实，被关押的时候整天都泡在凉水里，腿已经泡烂了，他们三个都低着头，像死人一样，后来我才知道，枪决之前那帮混账要给那些倒霉虫们打上一管子镇定剂！”

说到这他举起桌面上的酒杯，喝了一小口啤酒，然后死死地注视着杯子里面，似乎从那里能看到记忆中的那些场面。

“那是夏天，我记得清清楚楚，天气热得像下火一样，能把胖子烤出油来！晒场上全都是人，我还记得那股臭烘烘的味儿！跟这里差不了多少，大夏天的！男人们只要聚集在一起就会有那股味儿！那三个倒霉鬼每个人的身后都站着一个端枪的小兵，后来我才知道那几个小兵是那三个军官曾经的部下，多他妈的见鬼！被自己的部下打死！”

“有人下令准备时那三个小兵同时把枪端了起来，那副架势简直让人直达哆嗦，他们是卯足了劲头想杀死自己的上司！这时候有一个人抬起了脑袋——最左边的那个——对，我还记得——大声地喊了一句‘下地狱吧！’，我离那个人很近！那一声是真叫响，我到现在想起他那声来还浑身发抖！”

“下地狱吧！”旁边一桌的一个男人高声地喊道，店内爆发出一阵刺耳的笑声。

老人抬起眼睛看了他一眼，仿佛真得被吓到似的不自觉地打了个冷战，他又喝了一口啤酒，然后把手放在桌面上继续说下去。

“紧接着就有人下令‘开火！’，三个小兵同时开了枪，冲着后脑勺！三个人的脑瓜同时开了瓢，像西瓜一样，红通通的溅得到处都是！有人鼓起掌来，还有人欢呼，女人们要么尖叫要么就昏倒，站在我旁边的一个小姑娘，就在我身边，直接倒在我身上，我到现在还记得她身上一股香味儿……”

说到这他抽了一下鼻子，把手指交叉在一起，环视着周围不再说话。

“说完了？”他旁边的那个年轻人失望地问道，老人的故事在他看来非常无聊。

老人点了点头，店里的男人们毫不客气地发出嘘声。

“你这个老废物！”你大声地讽刺道。

老人猛地抬起头似乎想要反驳，然而在弄明白说话的是你以后立即埋下头去，专心致志地盯着自己的手指甲，一面小声地咕哝着。

“我可不想再看第二次……”

你从吧台后面站了起来，所有的人都突然沉默了，齐刷刷地望向你。

“你们有谁要在二十四号去看枪决？”你大声地问道。

他们偷偷摸摸地交换着眼色，然后慢慢地低下了头去，这让你觉得无聊透顶。

“一群垃圾——！”你扯着嗓子骂道，“你们这群垃圾就老老实实地躲在垃圾场里吧！老子我可是要去参加庆典的！看看他们的脑瓜子是怎么被崩开的，然后——”

你绕过吧台走了出去，来到了那个老人的桌面，一拳敲在了桌面上。

“——等我回来亲自演示给你们看看！这个老头子的脑袋是怎么像西瓜一样碎掉的！”

老人低低地惊叫了一声，拔腿朝着门口跑去，以不属于他这个年纪的速度飞快地消失在了雪地当中。你不屑地“切”了一声，又朝着雪堆吐了一口口水，正打算回到屋子里，却突然注意到刚刚的那个脏兮兮的小乞丐依然站在那。你的火气顿时冲上了头顶。

“滚远点小鬼！我一个子儿都不会给你的！”

他睁大眼睛看着你，嘴唇蠕动了几下，终于开口了。

“牙密·里亚尔戈！”

你突然有点想笑，自己的全名被这样一个乳臭未干的小鬼说出来让你觉得十分荒唐。你看着他攥紧的拳头，突然对他起了点兴趣。

“啊？”你扬起了眉毛。

他紧张地咽了一口吐沫，仰着脑袋看着你。高大强壮的你仅凭影子就已经将他矮小的身躯覆盖。

“我叫库卡布罗，”他开口了，“我知道你打架很厉害！请告诉我怎么才能变得像你一样强壮！”

他大声地说着，两个红通通的拳头在胸前紧紧地攥着。店里的男人们都停止了喧哗，把目光投向了你们。

你皱起眉头来，俯视着那张还没有你巴掌大的脸，那个小孩大概仅仅十岁上下，但他的眼神看上去却和屋子里坐着的那些混吃等死的垃圾们不太一样。你有点走神，他的样子甚至让你突然记起了初来乍到的自己，那个曾经弱小的，被你遗忘了很久的自己。你突然觉得非常烦躁。你瞪大了眼睛看着他，所有人都以为你就要发火动手揍他了。

然而你并没有动手。

“滚远点小鬼！”你朝着他吼道，“回家喝奶去吧！”

说完你头也不回地走进屋里，食客们看到你居然就这么回来了有些诧异，嗤嗤地笑着说着风凉话。

“怎么了牙密？有野种来认亲了？哈哈哈哈——”这句话引起了一阵哄笑声。

然而当他们看到你眯起的眼睛时，立刻闭紧了嘴巴，起哄的男人缩起了脖子，闷头喝起酒来。你感到很不痛快，一屁股坐到了吧台后面，歪在了躺椅里。

“牙密·里亚尔戈！”那个让你烦躁的声音传了过来，你伸长脖子，把脑袋从吧台上方探了出去。

那个小鬼正站在那里。

“请告诉我怎么才能像你一样强壮！”他固执地喊道，他的眼睛里那股傻乎乎的期待劲儿终于彻底激怒了你，你站起身来，像拿起一张纸一样把他拎了起来走到了门口，把脸凑到了他的眼前，瞪圆了眼睛。

“滚开！小鬼！别像一只狗一样跟着我！”你盯着他冻得通红的鼻尖喊道，他由于害怕而喘着粗气，但他没有挣扎。

“我知道你很强！那天晚上你一只手就把那个僧人举了起来！请你告诉我怎么才能做到！”

僧人？

你这才记起不久之前在你的店里挨了你一通教训那个卖药的神棍蠢货，而这个小鬼则正是当时在那条漆黑的小巷里被他怂恿着要到你的店里偷东西的笨瓜。

“是你来着？”你眯起了眼睛。

他兴奋地点了点头，似乎因为被你记得而感到非常高兴。

然而下一秒你就把他朝着远处扔了出去，他砰地一声落在了雪地里，别说变得跟你一样强壮，对你来说他轻得就像一只虫子。然而你还没有解气，朝着他走过去，他刚从地上爬起来就又被你举了起来。

“滚远点你这条笨狗！”你冲着他的耳朵吼道，“要是再让我看见你我就把你踩烂！”

说完你再一次把他向远处扔去，他像一块抹布一样落在了地上。你以为他晕了过去，转身准备回到屋子当中，身后却再次传来了他的喊声。

“牙密·里亚尔戈！”他拼命地喊道，“我不叫笨狗！我叫库卡布罗！”

你气急败坏地转过身去，打算好好地给他点教训尝尝，然而他飞快地跑了起来，一边跑还一边回头看你。

“滚！”你朝着他大声地吼道，他终于消失在了一排长屋的后面。

你愤怒地喘着粗气，踩着没过靴子的雪，朝着自己的店走去。这时头顶冰凉的感觉让你扬起了脑袋，随即你朝着灰蒙蒙的天空大吼了一声。

“见鬼！又下雪了！”

在男人的哄笑声中你回到了屋子里，你拿出一瓶啤酒，一口气喝掉了大半瓶。你大声地打了一个嗝。

随便找个人来帮我扫雪吧，你想。那种无聊又烦人的活计果然不适合自己。眼下的你没有干活的心情，更何况你还有更重要的事情要做。

你还要忙着睡觉。养精蓄锐，准备迎接那场即将到来的庆典。


	30. [诺伊特拉：启示]

“咻——！”

瞄准好位置以后，你果断而有力地掷出了手里的飞刀，刀尖“嘭”地一声，结结实实地插进了挂在墙上的刀靶。

你走过去，把它从刀靶上拔了下来，在那块圆形的木板上除了位于靶心的那条切口以外几乎没有其他任何痕迹，每一次你都能毫无悬念地击中靶心。这个游戏已经开始变得无聊了。

“诺伊特拉大人。”身后响起了一个男人的声音。

“戴斯乐，”你头也不回地说出了来者的名字，“你小子起得真够早的。”

“您不是更早吗。”

你把刀丢进了手边不锈钢的托盘里然后转过身去，亚麻色短发的年轻男人将冒着热气的咖啡放在门口的桌上，正面带微笑地看着你。

你走过去坐在旁边的沙发当中翘起长长的腿，端起了那杯咖啡。男人则走到了房间的窗边，将那块有些厚重的黑色窗帘拉开了一条窄缝，清晨的光线照射进来。

男人在窗边伫立了一会转过身来望向你。

“诺伊特拉大人，外面下雪了。”

你抬起眼睛望向窗外，果然目之所及之处的房顶全部都被一层白雪覆盖，天空是沉闷的灰色，如果没有记错的话，这是今年的第一场雪。

“啊。”你漫不经心地回答道。

男人抿了抿嘴，像往常一样将那扇紧闭的窗户打开。有些寒冷的空气从窗口灌进屋子当中，遇到突然上升的温度在一瞬间凝结成白色，在窗前盘旋了一会儿之后迅速消失了。室内有些浑浊的空气变得清新了不少。你喝完了杯子里最后一口咖啡，从沙发上站了起来，走向那张放着托盘的桌子，托盘里的刀刃在光线下发出有些危险的白光，你拿起了其中的一把。

短发男人走过去，把那块圆形木板上已经破损的靶纸揭了下来换上了一张新的，然后站在距离刀靶不远的位置安静地看着你。

刀再次从你的手指间飞了出去，稳稳地插在了靶心的位置。

“嘁。”你发出无聊的感叹。

“诺伊特拉大人，”男人从木板上将那把刀拔了下来，“二十四号您准备要去吗？”他语气恭顺地问道。

“那不是明摆着的吗。”你不耐烦地回答。

十二月二十四号拜勒岗·鲁伊森帮那个自命不凡的老头将要在城市的大广场上进行一场公开枪决。在确定了机关的残党正有组织地聚集并准备有所行动的情况下执察队也提高了警惕，在当天将会布置足够的兵力以防那些败将们出现搅乱整个计划。事实上你对这场枪决并没有多大的兴趣，将暴力施加在手无缚鸡之力的弱者身上没有任何乐趣可言，但对于枪决当天可能出现的冲突你是有所期待的，因此你决定亲自到场，即使你是执察队的干部当中唯一一个决定出现在现场的人也无所谓。

“您想要挑起动乱吗？诺伊特拉大人。”男人问。

你没有回答，又从托盘当中拾起一把飞刀，再一次命中靶心。

在你的心目中同僚们不是优柔寡断就是头脑简单，那样的家伙没有资格成为你的对手。你始终在渴求一个能够与你势均力敌的人，一个能够明刀明枪与你拼个你死我活的家伙，然而想要获得那样一个理想的对手并不容易。如果那个人迟迟不出现的话，是否就能够证明自己是最强的呢。这个问题并非仅仅依靠简单的思考就能得出答案的，因此你积极地寻求战斗，只有经过不断的实践与尝试你才能离真理越来越近。

男人沉默着把刀从木板上拔了下来。

一个危险的家伙，但凡与你稍有接触的人都会这样评价你。从幼年开始你就是一个好斗的角色，即使对方什么也没有做你也可以以看不惯为理由毫不犹豫地动手。你那具瘦削的身体里藏着的难以想象的巨大能量。你从来不觉得那样的自己有什么错误，弱肉强食，这是没有人能够动摇的真理，当你看着身材比你庞大数倍的对手像对神明祈祷一般跪在地上恳求你放过他们时，你是感到愉悦的。

戴斯乐从小就一直跟在你的身后，你们一起长大。在故乡的贫民区出生的你本来也拥有正常的家庭，尽管那间屋子里总是弥漫着一股难闻的气味儿，尽管每到冬季室内的地面上都会结起一层厚厚的冰，但至少还有一张桌子可以让家人们围聚在周围分享一顿寒酸的晚餐。

然而一场火毁掉了一切。

在那时有小孩的家庭全部都聚集在同一个区域，当大火烧起来时大人们首先让孩子逃往安全的地带，没有人去帮助他们，最终幸存下来的成年人寥寥无几。无家可归的你们被送进了战时收容所，在那里你知道了那场火灾的起因是敌军投来的一枚燃烧弹。为了对当地的军队提出警告，他们选择了对贫民区下手，明明没有任何过错的你们却以这种残酷的方式被迫卷入到战争当中。起初你觉得悲伤，自己生活过的那条街道就这样简单地被烧成了灰烬，然而随着时间的流逝，所有的情感都淡化以后只有恐惧和愤怒深刻地留存下来。

当自己的生活被一枚着火的炮弹轰炸得一干二净时，你就明白自己正被一根名为命运的绳子拖拽向战场。为了减少痛苦你选择了主动迎战，这让战斗看上去成为了你自己的意愿，你真的觉得那根绳子不再牢牢地捆绑着你了，你觉得自己得到了宽恕，但同时你意识到自己成为了命运的囚犯，在恐惧和愤怒的趋势下踏入战场的你，无论表现得多么无畏都改变不了那个耻辱的事实。

自己必须战斗。你决定了。于是你在不同的战场间流转着，最终加入了执察队，你有一种预感，那个嗜血的老头子虽然癫狂，但他会给你提供更多的机会，给予你更多的战斗。幸运的话，自己可以遇到一个强大的对手然后死在这里。这是你的觉悟，也是你的期盼。

“诺伊特拉大人，”男人打断了有些走神的你。“如果看到这样的您，妮莉艾露小姐恐怕会难过的。”

飞刀擦过他的耳朵，笔直地插进了他身后的墙壁当中。

“我不是说过，不要在我面前提那个名字吗？！”

你大声地朝着他吼道，男人用手捂着流血的耳朵站在那里，看上去十分不知所措。

你发现自己的胸脯剧烈地起伏着，你喘着粗气。你对自己感到失望，尽管过了这么多年，那个女人的名字之于你依然是一种刺激。

妮莉艾露·杜·欧德修凡克，从你在那栋让人冷得发抖的战时收容所里第一次见到她起就明白，这个女人的存在将会是你的一个麻烦。

收容所的管理者们每天会发放有限的食物，那天在吃完自己的那份以后，你从一个男孩那抢走了他的面包。除了饥饿以外，更多的是出于单纯抢夺的欲望。当你坐在角落里，将自己的战利品大口地往嘴里塞时，一个湖绿色头发的女孩走到了你的面前。在你打量她考虑着她想干什么的时候，她伸出手，递给你一样东西。

那是一块面包，她的面包。

“你吃吧。”她俯视着你，平静地说道。

你继续嚼着你的战利品，眯起了眼睛，你唯一的一只眼睛。在那场火灾当中，你失去了自己的左眼。

“你的肚子饿了吧？吃吧。但是不要再抢别人的食物了，大家的肚子都很饿。”她一字一句地说着，语气中不加掩饰的同情和迁就让你一瞬间产生了一种错觉，面前这个衣着整洁的女孩是无所不知的，她明白在这个世界上生活的所有准则，而你只是一个初来乍到的弱者，你一无所知。

你痛恨这种感觉，在失去了一切之后，你不需要任何人来道貌岸然地告诉你什么该做什么不该做，于是你一巴掌打开了她的手。

“开什么玩笑！为什么我要被你教训啊？！女人！”你朝着她激烈地吼道，丝毫不觉得自己的粗鲁举动有什么不对。

她注视着你。她的眼神让你感到难受。

“我只是希望你能设身处地地为其他人想一想，大家都和你一样。”

说完她还是把面包放到了你的面前。

“还有，诺伊特拉。我的名字叫妮莉艾露。”

在你惊异于她知道你的名字时她已经转身离开了，你愣愣地注视着那块面包，那是在当时宝贵的食粮。

你把它扔在地上，愤怒地踩了个稀巴烂。

你不明白，为什么这个女人总是要摆出一副圣女的姿态对你说教，明明她自己也是一个被该死的战争夺走了一切的孩子，明明应该意识到自己的生活已经得不到任何形式的救赎了，明明应该像你一样去憎恨、去诅咒。凭什么可以若无其事地接受一切，凭什么要给予你同情，凭什么要将你看作一个弱者来对待。

这些关于她的疑问埋在你的心中，安静地生根发芽，像藤蔓一样爬满了你的整颗心，没有人能够回答你的问题。她始终是最受欢迎的那个，她比任何一位女性都要温柔，又比许多男人还要坚强。她是他人的老师，一个可以依赖的强者，你痛恨这一切。

而你最痛恨的，是即使你一次又一次地摆出抗拒的恶劣嘴脸，她却依然纠缠不休地试图给予你帮助，即使她的帮助真的起到了作用你也从来不会对她说出一句感激的话语。她的善意在你看来是一种无情的践踏，你讨厌她。

在你决定参军的那天晚上，她叫住了你，她问你为什么要选择参军去杀一些你根本不认识的无辜的人，她问你难道还没有意识到战争是没有任何意义可言的吗。

你甩开了她的手，第一次对她笑了，却是冷笑。

“妮莉艾露哟！你真是太天真了！总是说一些道理想让别人信服！你以为会有人对在战争中受到伤害的我们解释说那个炸弹有什么意义吗！没有！强者杀弱者，这是唯一说得通的道理！这就是我要去做的事！我要让他们看看他们发明的规则多么愚蠢！我要让他们看到在他们设计的比赛当中我依然是赢家！我要让他们明白谁是最强的！”

你冲着她大声地喊道，而她依然用那种让你痛恨的眼神看着你。

“真让我失望，诺伊特拉，你还像个小孩一样。”

你们在厨房里起了争执，你坚决地要离开，她抓住了你的手臂，她的手非常温暖。你突然惊慌起来，用力推开了她，她撞在了桌角上发出一声惊叫，然后摔倒在地面上，你没有再去看她，推开了门。

你跟随着其他参军的男人们踏上了没有折返的路，夏季夜晚闷热的风吹在你的脸上，你背着那个几乎什么也没装的行囊，却感到非常沉重。你清楚地意识到，有什么东西破碎消失了。

“非常抱歉……”戴斯乐小声地说道。

你看了他一眼，没有再说什么，转身走出了房间。

&

你从洗脸池边抬起了脸，对着镜子摘掉了眼罩。

那只左眼现在只是一个空洞的窝，你已经感觉不到任何疼痛。

你看着镜子中的自己，那是一张丑恶凶狠的脸，一张和自己的灵魂画着等号的脸。

脸上的水落在水池当中，滴答滴答的声音在浴室中回响着。这让你想到走动的秒针，想到时间，想到今后都将在战斗中消耗殆尽的有生之年。

你从紧贴着胸口的衬衣内袋里拿出了一个小小的相框。在那张照片上，女人的脸平静而庄严，她略带微笑地注视着你。

幸运或是不幸？杀死或者被杀哪一个才更加悲哀？自己这场没有被救赎可能的生命什么时候才能停止？在死去的那一刻几乎将自己吞噬的愤怒和恐惧就能够消失了吗？……

无数没有答案的问题交织成了一张巨大的网将你牢牢地罩住。

你带着这些疑问看向了她的眼睛。

那双充满了同情和悲悯的眼睛当然没能给你半点启示。


	31. [四枫院夜一：序曲]

许多时候情绪就像烟雾一样，会轻易地弥漫开来，逐渐占据整个空间。就像这一年的冬天，城市不知不觉间已经被不安的空气填满，在这样的气氛中，人们即将迎来这一年的圣诞节。

你看着冷清的道路，为数不多的行人们全都裹紧大衣，神色紧张地想要快点回到家里。正是他们使那不安的情绪漫延得更加迅速。不过这也怪不得他们，你想。眼下执察队的暴行愈演愈烈，人们为力量所威慑为谣言所蛊惑，恐慌是自然而然的，在一个眼神都可能成为招致厄运的导火索的情况下又有多少人敢大模大样地走在街上呢。

穿过一条巷子以后，你停在了挂着“浦原商店”招牌的房子前，从口袋里拿出一串钥匙打开门走了进去，刚一进门室内的暖意便扑面而来，你甩掉鞋子，朝着屋里大喊一声“我回来了”，很快有脚步声传了过来，一个男人出现在你面前，笑眯眯地望着你。

“欢迎回来夜一小姐，没有受伤真是太好了！”

“你还真是爱把小事挂在嘴边啊，喜助！”你不耐烦地回了一句。在之前的一次行动当中你的手受了点轻伤，自那以后他就把一直把受伤这件事挂在嘴边，虽然他轻描淡写的样子像是一个玩笑，但你明白他实际上是自责的，他觉得应该为你的受伤付起全部的责任，尽管你一点责怪他的意思也没有。

男人抿起嘴来轻笑了两声作为回答，他接过你脱下来的大衣挂在门边的衣架上。

“夜一小姐已经饿了吧？铁斋先生和小雨还有甚太出门了要晚些才能回来，我们先开饭吧。”

“噢！”如他所说，你的确饿了。

你们面对着面坐在暖炉桌边，你毫不客气地端着碗大口地将饭菜拨进嘴里，而他则就着一点小菜自斟自饮着，不时愉快而安静地注视你一会儿，看着你狼吞虎咽的样子他的脸上是满意的表情。你们没有多余的对话，一切都是这样的水到渠成。

结束了和饭菜的战斗以后，你将他倒给你的热茶一饮而尽，然后把杯子放在桌面上，发出“嗒”地一声。

“说起来喜助，”你开口了，“二十四号有什么安排？”

听到你发问男人看上去很高兴，“其实刚刚我就想说这件事来着，不过看着夜一小姐吃得那么起劲就不忍打扰了啊。”

“少废话，”你打断他的玩笑话，“说正事。”

男人于是收敛起了笑容，手平放在桌面上，挺直了后背，抬起头来看着你的眼睛。

“夜一小姐，”他开口了，“这次的计划，就是什么都不要做。”

你看着他的眼睛，那双在帽檐的阴影下的眼睛，他的眼神看起来非常认真。

他没有解释，但是你却已经明白。一直以来你们始终是最默契的搭档，他是制定计划的那个，你是执行计划的那个。从记事起你们就在对方的身边，你见过幼时他因为一些稀奇古怪的试验差点炸掉自家房子的狼狈，他也见过你因为太过顽皮而接受管教严格的父母惩罚的窘迫，你们了解对方，你们是对方最好的朋友。许多时候甚至不用说什么，你就可以明白他的想法。

你举起了那只之前受了伤的手臂，在他的面前晃了晃。

“喜助，看清楚，这只手已经完全恢复了！虽然不知道你的具体计划是什么，但是不要让一些多余的事情影响你的判断，知道吗？”

甚至不用他说什么，你就明白自己受伤这件事对他来说是一个心理上的负担，他按兵不动的计划有不小的原因就是这个。

你捕捉到他一瞬间的动摇，紧接着他压低帽檐微微低下了头。

“好的。”他轻声说道。

你不再说话。

在成长的过程当中他从来都不是最起眼的，却无疑是最聪明的。你记得还是个小孩的他提着用自己设计的机关一次性捕捉到的几十只萤火虫做成的巨大灯笼来找你，你记得在老师提出困难的问题其他人都一筹莫展时他已经在纸上写好了答案安静地坐在那里。他懂得低调的智慧。尽管平日里他习惯用傻笑来隐藏自己的锋芒和光亮，但是你能看穿他的一切把戏，你了解真正的他，而他也清楚你对他的了解，在无言中你们达成了一种共识，对他隐藏自我的做法绝口不提，这点共识使你们更加亲密。

加入机关是一件好事，在汇集精英的环境当中他如鱼得水，能够尽情地施展自己的才华。由他成立的技术开发局为这个组织做出了不容小觑的贡献，与此同时特别行动部门隐秘机动队的你也让这个新生的组织如虎添翼。你们是两名功臣，然而在一次事件中你们的名字出现在了需要被清除的名单当中。

在离开这个组织以后你们曾在首都停留了一段时间，在那里喜助建立了自己的渠道，昔日技术开发局的局长摇身变成了一个狡猾睿智的奸商，做着小本生意的同时依然没有停止自己的研究。同时你们也没有断绝和机关的联系。在“停电”事件以后，你们回到了这座城市，当利益关系一致的时候，你们成为了合作者，有偿地向他们提供一些设备的资助，同时你们也能得到一些有价值的情报。

二十四号拜勒岗·鲁伊森帮将会执行一场公开枪决，而机关的直属部队将会出动去营救那些无辜的人，那将是机关三年来第一次公开的行动，也就是说他们将向人们宣布机关还有组织地存在着并将正式展开行动。这是一次公开的宣战，机关的成员们早已经蓄势待发。

“不过话说回来喜助，”你扬起眉毛看着他，“你其实早就掺了一脚了吧？”你看着他脸上复杂的笑容，知道自己说得一点不错。

“还真是什么都逃不过夜一小姐的眼睛啊。”

你露出一个得意的笑容，你相信虽然他嘴上说着什么都不做，但实际上他一定早就以他的方式参与到了其中，眼下有所保留自然有他的理由，你不打算深究。

“不过……”他继续说下去，“说实话，我有一种不太好的预感……”他的声音很低沉，如同自言自语一般。

你没有说话，事实上你也同样感到一种不知出处的焦虑，尽管你明白他做的准备是万全的，但你却感到担忧，不论计划多么周全，事情似乎不会像所有人预想得那样顺利。在公开行动以后，机关甚至包括你们在内，即将面临的将是更加激烈的冲突，对于未来的事情，你没有十足的把握。尽管如此这种不安却起不了任何作用。

“也罢啊……”你小声地说道。

一时间你们都沉默了，头顶的白炽灯发出滋滋的电流声，你支起一条腿架着胳膊，把下巴搭在上面任由毫无条理的思绪在头脑中纵横，窗外已经积起了厚厚的一层雪，如果不是赶上这样的时期，这大概会是一个热闹的白色圣诞节吧，圣诞过后，紧接着就是新的一年……

“说起来，”你突然想起一件事来，“空鹤之前说她今年也不回来了。”

志波空鹤是你们的一位老友，曾经和她的兄弟们一起住在这座城市，“停电”事件当中她的大哥发生了事故，为了能让大哥能够安心地疗养，她们一家离开了这座城市。你们已经很久没有见面了，只有时断时续的消息勉强维系在你们之间。

“这样啊……”男人略带惋惜地说道，“大概还没有从那次事件当中恢复过来吧，毕竟志波先生发生了那样的事……”

“啊……”你轻声应道。你非常想念她，想念那个和你一样不拘小节，能够一起痛饮至天明的她，那些时光似乎突然之间一去不复返。气氛不知不觉变得有些沉重。

“铁斋先生他们大概也快回来了，”男人注意到了这点，机灵地转移了话题，“其实是我拜托他们去买圣诞节的装饰品回来的，夜一小姐不是最喜欢热闹的节日了吗？”

“是啊，不过，最近好像没什么干劲了啊，大概是到了烦恼比较多的年纪了。”你半开玩笑地说道。

“怎么会呢？那种东西难道不应该是世界上和夜一小姐你距离最远的东西了吗？”男人故作夸张地说道，然后嘿嘿地笑了起来，你被他这副装傻的样子逗笑了，装作生气的样子锤向他的脑袋，你想自己其实是依赖着他的，他给你带来的不是保护，你从来都不是一个需要他人保护的人，他给你带来的是更重要的东西，他的存在让你感到安心，他给你带来的是支持，正如你带给他的一样。

在你考虑这些的工夫外面传来了开门的声音。

“我们回来了！”男孩在门口大声地吆喝着。

你们走出房间，戴着方框眼镜的男人站在门前，手里抱着一棵巨大的圣诞树，他身边的男孩女孩也分别提着购物袋，刚刚还一副有些轻佻样子的男人这会儿温柔地走过去将女孩头顶的雪花拂去，一边接过她手里的东西，一边轻声说着“辛苦了。”

几杯热茶下肚三个人也暖和过来，握菱铁斋站起身来，提起了放在墙角的购物袋，在那里装着的是精致的圣诞饰品。

“那么，就让我们开始装饰圣诞树吧！”他郑重其事地宣布道。

当然没有人反对。

&

长长的电线从屋子里引出来连接到车库当中，打开开关的一瞬间，被彩灯和挂饰环绕的圣诞树便闪烁起五颜六色的光芒，同时圣诞音乐响了起来。有雪花被风吹进车库落在你们的身上，你叉着腰站在旁边注视着那棵树，眼下在这座城市里连这样一棵小小的圣诞树都成为了奢侈品。

扎着两个辫子的女孩安静而忧郁地站在那里，她身边的男孩似乎对此非常不满，抓起她的手用力地向上跳跃着试图活跃气氛。

“小雨！你死气沉沉地干什么！快点和我一起跳啊！”

“甚太君……我的手好疼……”女孩小声地抱怨着。

“甚太阁下！请你立即住手！”

“……”

男孩听到铁斋的话只得老实下来。圣诞音乐声萦绕在耳边，你们站成一圈，看着一连串小小的灯光从明亮的黄色慢慢变成红色、紫色最后过渡成蓝色。你抬起头来，戴着帽子的男人沉默地站在你的对面，压低的帽檐让你看不见他的表情。但你知道，他大概正和你考虑着相同的事情。

大雪无声地从天空深处落下，在这间小小的车库中，象征着节日的熟悉旋律依然持续着，是欢快的节奏，然而眼下，这首被视为禁忌的音乐在冥冥之中却仿佛成为了某支不祥乐章的序曲。


	32. [松本乱菊：等]

时间：Dec.24th.21:58

地点：机关地下总部，指挥中心。

“日番谷队长，乱菊姐。先休息一下吧。”

两杯咖啡放在了你和银白色头发少年的面前。咖啡的香气让已经有些困倦的你稍微提起了精神，你将视线从屏幕上移开，转向了端来咖啡的男人，对他友好地笑了一下。

“谢谢你，修兵。”面对着你的笑容，桧佐木修兵的脸微微有些泛红。

“不用客气，乱菊姐。情况现在怎么样了？”

“现在还说不好......”

你们重新看向屏幕，日番谷冬狮郎则是从刚刚开始就始终没有移开过视线。几乎占据了整面墙的矩形屏幕上显示的是位于米歇尔大教堂上方的无人机传送过来的影像，屏幕左下角显示位置的坐标值正不断变换着。为了避免暴露无人机没办法太靠近地面。然而从屏幕上可以看到广场上教堂的周围聚集着很多人，他们有共识地围成一个巨大的半圆形，尽管在夜视模式下识别不出颜色，但你知道在半圆的边界处那一排人一定穿着执察队的灰白色制服。

日番谷啜了一小口咖啡，将杯子放在桌面上。

“更木他们已经在预定地点待机了，等执察队的那些家伙把那十个营救对象押送出来他们就会立即行动。”

“原来如此。”修兵说着拉过一把转椅也在了旁边。

控制室内键盘的声音交错不停，其他的成员们正紧张地操纵着无人机的飞行。这是一个重要的晚上，机关将要进行三年以来的第一次公开行动，在执察队枪决的现场营救十名即将被处死的无辜市民。一旦行动便意味着正式的宣战，在那以后没有任何挽回的余地，即将面对的只会是更加激烈的战斗。

事实上走到这一步是计划之中的，然而你有一种奇怪的感觉，所有的一切都在突然之间发生。从某个时间点开始，整个事件就像被加速一样飞快地进展开来，你试着找出那个所谓的时间点，然后意识到，至少对你来说，这个时间点就是那个人回到这座城市的那一天。

你的目光依然注视着屏幕，在画面上有几个人来到了半圆中间，如果仔细去辨认可以看出他们正在清扫广场上的雪，为即将进行的枪决腾出一片场地。不过眼下你的注意力不在这上面。

就在不久之前，你和他见面了。不止见面，你们甚至握手、对话、共享了一顿晚餐。然而这整个过程，你们始终装作素不相识的样子，在没有任何事先交流的情况下你们轻易达成了共识，配合着对方扮演了陌生人的角色。你努力不要露出破绽，但当你握住那只手时必须要用尽全力才能在排山倒海般的记忆前支撑住自己，不让自己在他的面前崩溃。

尽管过去了这么多年，你们居然仍旧保有默契。然而你只觉得悲哀，毕竟这默契在多年以后只能建立在对你们共同过去的全盘否定之上，真是讽刺。

和过去相比，他已然成长为一个高大的成年男性，但他的脸却似乎以外没有太大的变化，在那张时刻挂着笑容的脸上仍然依稀留有过去的影子。除此之外，他的头发，手的温度，甚至总是将背影留给你的坏习惯，一样都没有改变。

但你已经不认识他了。

身边的银发少年不时地抬起手腕来，对照着屏幕上的时间和自己手腕上的表盘，他看上去十分焦躁。

“日番谷队长，就快到时间了吧？”修兵问道。

“啊，预计时间是23点。”

夜间十一点，机关将会派出无人机在广场上方投掷闪光弹来限制执察队的行动为营救人员争取时间。但是根据你听来的消息，在投掷闪光弹之前无人机还要执行一些特别的遣散程序，来留一些时间让围观的人们能够逃离现场以免造成更多不必要的伤亡，这一切都是一个叫做浦原喜助的男人设计的，你没有见过他，但你觉得作为一个供应商，他似乎过于神通广大了，你也听说过他曾经是机关成员的传言，却没有得到过证实，至少在你加入时他已经不在这里了。

“话说回来队长，你也不知道遣散程序具体是怎么回事吗？”你问道。

日番谷不耐烦地捋了一把头发，“不知道啊！安全科的那群家伙口风都很紧，具体的情况一点都没有透露给我们。”

“这样啊……连队长都不知道的话那就没办法了。”你有些扫兴地小声说道。

尽管比你年轻，日番谷冬狮郎却是你的上司，被成为天才少年的他始终对加入机关有着很深的执念，直到后来你才知道，这执念的源头是因为在机关当中一个名为雏森桃的女孩。

他凭借出色的才能很快在组织当中获得认可，和他初次接触是在一次特殊行动当中，你作为小分队的一员，而他担任队长一职，尽管一开始这个少年的高傲让你感到不太舒服，但到了行动结束的时候，你也被他的能力所折服，对他钦佩起来。在那之后不久他就被调动成为你的直属上司，“队长”这个顺口的称呼被沿用下来。

画面上出现水滴的痕迹，看来又开始下雪了，控制室内的交谈声和键盘声持续着，让你感到烦躁，等待的时间居然这么难熬。尽管在行动前你们已经做好了充分的准备，你有理由相信这次行动应当是万无一失的，然而实际的感觉却与你的意愿背道而驰。在眼下这个需要集中注意力的时候，你的头脑中偏偏浮现出了那个人的样子。

同样也是这样的一个冬天，你看到他穿过大雪走到因为饥饿昏倒在雪地里的你面前，他拉起了你的手对你笑着，告诉你没事了。你看到他躲避开孤儿院管理者的视线，把他自己晒的柿饼偷偷地塞给你，你看到在你被噩梦惊醒的夜晚他安静地守在你的床边直到你再次安心地睡过去，紧接着你看到他推开了门，走向一个你从未见过的陌生男人，你看到他转过头来，嘴唇动了动似乎要说些什么，你却什么也没有听到，同样又是一个下雪的日子，你看到他站起来对你伸出了手，他说，“初次见面，我叫市丸银。”，你看到他......

“松本。”

“是！”你猛地回过神来，银发少年正严肃地看着你，你意识到自己差点就要睡过去。

看到你清醒过来，他重新扭过头去面对着屏幕。

“你要是困了就去休息室里睡一会吧。”他说。

你揉了揉眼睛，注意到身边的桧佐木修兵正担忧地看着你，你不好意思地笑了笑。

“不，已经没问题了！对不起啦，队长！”

少年不易察觉地点了一下头作为回答，随后他按下了某个按键，将影像切换到了更木部队埋伏的地点，屏幕被划分成了若干个子画面，在行动前每个人的帽子上都安置好了摄像头来便于采集现场的情况，每个子画面的左下角标注着不同成员的名字来表示镜头所属的视角。

少年点开了其中的一个画面，左下角的名字显示着“斑目”，屏幕上出现了斑目一角周围的画面。眼下他们正身处教堂侧面的一片绿化带当中，队员们四散在草地上，等待着下一个命令。

日番谷按下对讲键。

“斑目，现场的情况怎么样？”

“噢，所有人都做好准备了，随时可以出动。”一角的声音从那边传过来。

“怎么了一角？是控制室那边吗？”

“啊，弓亲——”

说话间画面被一张俊俏男人的脸占据了，绫濑川弓亲正对着斑目帽子上的摄像头摆出各种姿势，脸上挂着让你们汗颜的自恋笑容。

“弓亲那个家伙……”你感到很无奈。

“斑目……到更木旁边去，我有话要跟他交代。”

“啊。”

画面摇晃了几下，一角站了起来，很快走到了更木剑八的身边，由于他以戴帽子很麻烦为借口拒绝了在自己的身上安置摄像头和对讲设备，想要跟他直接对话只能采取这种方式。此时那个高大的男人正靠着一棵大树，没有戴眼罩的那只眼睛紧紧地闭着，似乎睡了过去。

“队长，”斑目试着将他叫醒。“指挥部那边说有事情要交代。”

“嘿——！”伴随着一个甜美的声音，画面上出现的是一个小女孩可爱的笑脸，草鹿八千流正对着镜头快乐地摆手打着招呼。

“副队长……现在控制室那边有事情要跟队长交代……”斑目无奈的声音传了过来。

“小剑现在睡着了哦，有事情的话可以跟我说！”

“这恐怕……”

“更木！”日番谷终于忍无可忍，朝着对讲机低吼一声，更木剑八终于睁开了眼睛，把女孩从肩头放了下去。

“干什么？”他看上去很不耐烦。

“等一下你切记不要单独行动。”日番谷严肃地说道，“消息没有错误的话，执察队的几名干部今晚也会在场，恐怕都是棘手的家伙，如果你还像以往那样单独行动的话会造成不必要的混乱。”

“干部？那几个家伙很厉害吗？”更木剑八听到这番话看上去反倒更加跃跃欲试，你觉得队长的警告似乎起到了反作用。

“总而言之——”

“没关系的！小剑不会给其他人添麻烦的噢！”草鹿八千流打断了日番谷，再一次爬到了更木的肩头。

“……”日番谷放弃一般叹了一口气，将屏幕重新切换到了无人机的画面。

“真是的！这群家伙究竟知不知道什么叫紧张感啊！”

你把手背到脑后，小声地抱怨着。

“你有资格这样说别人吗，松本。”

面对少年冷淡的吐槽你只能不满地“切”了一声。实际上他说的也没什么错，你从来都不是一个容易产生紧张意识的人。更木部队的成员尽管每一个性格都各具特色，但一直以来都是一支精锐的部队，你虽然知道这一点，但在这样的一个夜晚，你却不由得绷紧了神经。距离预定的时间点还有一个小时左右，你注意到身边的少年又神经质地看向了手腕的表，这段时间对于所有人而言都是难熬的吧。

“没事的，乱菊姐。”桧佐木修兵突然开口了，你转过头去，他正坚定地看着你，你明白他是试着在用这种方式给予你安慰，你是个聪明人，对于他的心意一清二楚，对于他做的点点滴滴你是感动的，然而你却无法回应。

“一定会顺利进行的。”他补充着，低沉而稳重的声音此刻的确让你感到了一丝安心。

“嗯，修兵，说得没错。”你让自己打起精神来。

“一定……”你小声地自言自语道。

之后你们不再说话，只是一起注视着屏幕。雪似乎大了起来，不断地落在屏幕上将它打湿，画面上可以看到教堂正安静而庄严地伫立在广场中央，以沉默来抗议着即将到来的骚乱。教堂周围人群不安分地攒动着，显示着时间的数字一点一点变化，牵动着所有人悬着的心，距离预定的时刻越来越近，然而眼下你们能够做的，只有等。


	33. [平子真子：过早]

时间：Dec.24th 22:11

地点：城市中心区某合租公寓内

“好了，我把蛋糕拿来了。”在刚刚一轮猜拳中输掉的你从厨房里端出切成了五份的蛋糕走进客厅，另外那四个人此时正以各自舒适的姿势陷在长沙发里显得非常安逸。

“秃子！我不是叫你把咖啡也冲好端来了吗？！”日世里抬起头来瞄了你一眼，发现你只拿来了蛋糕以后粗暴地喊道。

你皱起眉头，一屁股坐在沙发里。

“啊，忘记了，那我们再猜一次拳来决定谁去冲咖啡吧。”

没有人接茬，矢胴丸莉莎依然专心致志地翻阅着手里的写真集，六车拳西正一边和游戏机那边的拳击手搏斗一边不让趴在他胳膊上的久南白影响他的操作，日世里则瞪圆眼睛看着你，随时准备把拖鞋拍到你的脸上。

你只能叹了一口气，重新站起来走向了厨房。

打开电热水壶的开关以后，你站到了窗边。厨房里没有开灯，在黑暗当中只有水壶底座的指示灯闪着蓝色的光芒。被一层雾气笼罩的玻璃在微弱的灯光下反射出了你的脸。你打量着那张脸，那张总是带着一副不耐烦表情的脸看上去比实际年龄要年轻很多，你甚至有自信如果换上校服的话还可以装成高中生混进学校里不露出破绽。不过，自己这个发型恐怕是不符合校规的吧。你这么想着伸出手来小心地梳理了一下自己非常珍惜的头发，那头显眼的金发正慢慢地生长着，此时几乎达到了齐肩的长度。

你想起三年前刚刚到达首都，在安顿好以后你做的第一件事就是到理发店去把一头你一直引以为豪的长发剪到了齐耳的长度，那次形象转换有很大一部分赌气的成分在里面。当长长的头发落向地面，头顶的重量逐渐减轻时你的心情是复杂的，一方面剪断的头发像是在宣布着和过去做个了断让你感到有些轻松，另一方面你又发现自己感到很难过，你不清楚究竟这难过的理由究竟是舍不得自己的头发还是那些你决定彻底忘掉的过去。你情愿相信是前者，毕竟如果是后者的话就意味着你根本没能真正地舍弃掉那些回忆，那就好像输给了那个家伙一样。

当你顶着新的发型回到家中时同伴们的反应意外地平淡，他们似乎达成了某种默契，没有人问你为什么突然想要把头发剪短，然而这种温柔的体贴让你觉得有些轻松，但除此之外这种关照在某种程度上也让你觉得自尊心有点受挫。

自己还真是个麻烦的家伙啊，你心想。

你朝客厅里望了一眼，电视机是打开的，然而沙发上的那四个人没有一个在关心正在播放的节目，不过这也难怪。画面上正播放着的是中心广场的实时情况，能够看到嘈杂的人群在教堂周围聚成一个半圆，半圆的边界处穿着灰白色制服的军人正在维持着秩序。这是枪决现场的直播，在你回到这座城市以后才发现，如今电视上播放的已经没有什么正经节目了，曾经的地方电视台已经被拜勒岗的恶趣味占据。在这个平安夜的晚上机关上层居然还要求所有人员都要观看这个煞风景的节目。某种意义上说来这也算是恶趣味了吧。你不满地在心里吐槽道。

电热水壶勤劳地工作着，开始有小小的气泡不断上升到水面上然后破碎消失掉。你用手指在窗户玻璃上抹掉一小块雾气，向外面望去，对面的公寓楼几乎是漆黑一片，不过在这样的夜晚就算早早地关了灯能安心休息的人大概也没有几个。你想起几年前的平安夜，那时候每逢临近圣诞居民们都会用五颜六色的彩灯把自家的阳台装饰起来，从这边的窗口望出去曾经是一片十分热闹的景致来着。你看向自家的客厅，在那里一棵圣诞树正孤零零地立在沙发旁边，这是今年唯一一点具有圣诞气氛的东西。

气泡逐渐变大了，还没等浮到上方就已经在水中膨胀破碎开来。正当你盯着那些气泡走神的时候口袋里的手机突然嗡嗡地震动了起来，这让正在发呆的你吓了一跳，你慌张地把手机拿出来，屏幕上来电显示的名字有些刺眼。

你愣了一会儿，随后才按下了接听键。

“喂喂，我是平子真子。”

你懒洋洋地说出了自己接电话时固定的开场白。

“真子，在做什么呢？”蓝染惣右介的声音从那端传了过来，你无声地叹了口气。他的声音似乎总是有种魔力，只要听到就会让你联想到那张总是笑盈盈的脸。

你讨厌这一点。

“烧开水。”你简短地回答道。

“烧开水做什么？”他似乎丝毫没有对你冷淡态度感到不满，也丝毫没有觉得这个话题非常无聊，反倒自然而然地提出毫无营养的问题让对话持续下去。

“冲咖啡。”你继续敷衍地说道。

“是这样啊。”他的声音听上去愉快而且礼貌，让你挑不出任何毛病。

你没有说话，伸出手指在窗户上画了一个夸张的鬼脸图案。

“这个时间喝咖啡的话会睡不着觉的啊。”见你不开口，他继续说道。

“你以为在这种日子不喝咖啡就能睡着了吗？”你反问道，语气开始尖锐起来，跟他进行这种对话让你无来由地感到烦躁。

“说的也是，毕竟马上就是圣诞节了啊。”

“不是因为这个吧！”你气恼地提高了声音，从以前开始他就热衷于装傻充愣，这让你觉得每次和他对话都是一件让人劳心费神的事情。电话那边他轻声笑了起来，似乎觉得你的反应十分有趣。你皱起眉头，转身靠在了冰箱上。

“你到底有什么事，惣右介？”你终于放弃一般，有些无奈地问道。

“没什么，”他回答，“话说回来，真子在看那个节目吗？”

“没有，我说了我在烧开水了吧。”尽管电视机上明明播放着那个节目，你却赌气般地故意想跟他唱反调。

“这可不行啊，毕竟那也是上面安排的工作之一吧。”他故作认真地强调道。

“说什么上面安排的……安排的不就是你吗！”你觉得自己的耐心就快要被耗尽了。

“是啊，”他若无其事地回答道，“所以真子不是更应该去看了吗？”

你几乎对他的强词夺理感到有些钦佩了。

“别用那种语气跟我说话呆子！我才不需要你告诉我应该做什么！”你烦躁地朝着他喊道，那边突然安静了下来，这让你顿时有点不知所措，甚至把手机拿到眼前来确认通话是不是被切断了，在发现没有以后你觉得有种被耍了的感觉，气急败坏地重新把听筒贴到了耳朵上。

“说的也是，”他终于开口了，“那么真子就继续忙吧，水应该也快烧开了吧。”

他的话音刚落壶中的水就咕噜咕噜剧烈地沸腾起来，糟糕，你心想，刚刚灌水的时候超过了预留线，沸腾起来的热水从开口处朝着外面溢了出来，你手忙脚乱地用闲着的那只手关掉了开关，电话还在接通着。似乎估算好了时间一般，在你拔掉插头以后他才再次开始说话。

“那么先提前祝你圣诞快乐，真子。”

这句没头没脑的祝福让你愣了一下，随即反应了过来，冷淡地开口了。

“你真是无聊啊，惣右介。”

他又轻笑了几声，一点都不在意你的态度。

“晚安，真子。”他说道。一瞬间你居然对这通没有任何主题思想的电话即将被切断感到有点失望。他仿佛察觉到你的心思一样，在这里停顿了一下，紧接着又开口了。

“我爱你。”他说。

这个人真是一点也不浪漫啊。你想。

当这样直白而明了的告白被他像这样坦诚而大方地说出来的时候，这句本应该充满浪漫意味的话语突然好像白纸黑字的真理一样被不容反驳地摆放在你面前，成为了客观的存在。他理智地对你宣布着，没有给你任何质疑的余地。

这句话从他口中说出，真是一点也不浪漫。然而你却就这样被这句一点也不浪漫的告白轻易地感动了。这是他第一次这样说。

你感觉到自己的耳朵在发热，头脑变得混乱起来。你也要说点什么才行啊，你催促着自己。

“你在说什么啊……呆子。”你说道。

还没等他回答，你就切断了电话。

零分，窗户上的鬼脸正如同宣判一般咧着嘴，嘲笑地看着你。

“还没好吗？”正当你沮丧的时候日世里突然出现在了厨房门口，你慌张地转过头去，随后意识到自己并没有慌张的理由。

又不是躲在房间里偷看A书被老妈发现的青少年……

紧接着你就发现自己联想到的这个比喻放在这里有多么诡异。你赶忙整理好自己的情绪。

“马上就好，不用催了。”你试着若无其事地说道，却发现自己还是莫名地一阵心虚。

“快点啊！”她恼火地扔下这么一句，瞪了你一眼然后离开了。

你想她恐怕是听到你打电话了吧，发脾气也是没办法的。你知道自己和蓝染的关系对于她来说始终是一个心结，尽管在吵过一次以后你们已经重归于好，但整件事情依然没有彻底解决，你们选择的是对这件事绝口不提，而这种回避却反倒是更加在意的证据。不过说到底你还是对她抱有感激的，你知道她在涉及到这件事的暴躁都是出于对你的关心，她只是不知道怎样用温和的方式来表达而已。

有机会的话如果能和日世里把关于那个家伙的事说通就好了。

不过不是现在，你想。毕竟眼下有很多事情连自己都没有想通，要彻底理顺大概还需要一些时间吧。

你叹了口气，端起放着咖啡的托盘走进了客厅。

&

喝过咖啡吃完了蛋糕以后你盘腿靠在沙发上，把手背在脑袋后面，心不在焉地盯着电视屏幕。画面上几个执察队的下等兵正拿着铁锹把广场中央的雪清扫到一边去，勤劳地为即将进行的TU杀腾出一块干净的场地。你觉得有点无聊，自打从首都回来以后你们的工作也算告一段落，你觉得这段时间以来自己几乎处于一种退休的状态，你甚至开始怀念过去忙碌的时候了，虽然你从来都不是一个热爱工作的模范。相比之下那个人倒是作为总参谋长每天都忙得不亦乐乎。那家伙现在在干些什么呢……

“拳西，今晚的公开行动具体都要做些什么？”久南白问道。一边拉扯着拳西的手臂试图将他的吸引力从游戏转到自己的身上。

“我怎么会知道，制定计划的人又不是我，把你的手拿开！我看不到屏幕了！”六车拳西不耐烦地说着，一边把白挡在游戏机画面上的手往旁边推。

“拳西真没有用！而且从刚才就在打这一关一直都没赢过！笨蛋——！”

“啊！可恶！”拳西懊恼地喊了一声，游戏机里传来“GAME OVER”的提示音。他危险地皱起了眉头，眼看就要爆发了。

“不过，”矢胴丸莉莎开口了，眼睛却依然没有离开杂志的书页，“好像听说有什么特别的遣散程序来着？”

“啊，”你接过话茬，“那个是为了疏散围观的市民吧，就算真的开打也不想牵连到无辜的人，所以特意搞了个遣散程序出来。”

“那种东西真的没问题吗？”日世里不满地质疑道。

“没问题的，”你看了她一眼，“因为这套东西是喜助设计的啊。”

“哈？！喜助那个呆子？！那岂不是更没戏了！”日世里听到浦原的名字反应非常激动，尽管她嘴上这么说着，但你知道她实际是信任着他的。从以前开始她就一直是一个心口不一的别扭家伙，对直接地说出自己内心的想法非常抗拒，然而你总是能察觉出她的真实想法，恐怕有一部分是因为自己在很多时候也是这样一个别扭的人吧。

你想起刚刚自己慌张挂断的电话，在那之后手机一直很安静，他没有再打过来。你的头脑当中浮现出他得逞般的表情，产生了一种讨厌的挫败感。但除此之外还有些其他的东西。你的耳朵依然有些发热。

“爱”吗……你有些气恼地发现，在回忆起他说的那句话时自己的心里居然会感到如此得甜蜜和喜悦，但与此同时还伴随着一种苦恼。即使相处多年你却必须承认你们对对方的了解还远远不够深入，你和他都不是愿意对他人敞开心扉的角色，事实上这样的关系居然也维持了这么长的时间，就连你也感到有些不可思议。

你想起在一开始正是出于对他的不信任你才会接近他试探他，你不知道自己是不是应该感到后悔，毕竟自己当初的一念之差才导致如今的自己深陷其中。现在他的一句话似乎表明着他想要迈进一步，而自己的回答相比之下是那么的蹩脚。

现在的自己可以相信他了吗？那个喜欢捉弄人的，难以揣测真心的，让人讨厌却无法舍弃的他。

你摇了摇头，此时的你感到非常混乱。

太早，太早了啊，惣右介。你苦恼地想道。

至少等我能够说出和你对等的话，或者至少等我能够说出相信的时候你再说啊。呆子。

甜蜜的烦恼如同看不见的丝线一样将你慢慢缠绕捆绑。眼下的你无法做出判断，眼下的你无能为力，眼下的你只能任凭动摇的心苦恼着苦恼着，以这种方式去抵抗那份不合时宜的、为时过早的、爱的告白。


	34. [阿散井恋次：行动]

时间：Dec.24th 22:42

地点：广场西1500米中心绿化带

“都打起精神来！马上就要轮到我们出场了！“斑目一角提高了声音，在场的人全都为之一振。在这样一个下雪的晚上连续室外待机两个小时着实是一件不容易的事情，你摘下手套，将两只手叠在一起用力地搓了搓，试图让有些冻僵的手暖和起来。

你感到紧张，这是机关三年来进行的第一次公开行动，也是你加入以来参与的第一次正式行动，尽管有许多可靠的前辈也在队伍当中，而你所需要做的仅仅是听从指挥，但你依然感到焦躁。你抬起头来看着斑目一角，他正兴奋地向广场张望，脸上是跃跃欲试的笑容，你意识到了自己和他的差距所在。

“听好了，”更木剑八的声音从背后传来，所有人都回过头去将目光集中在他的身上，队伍的后方他正靠着一棵树坐在地上，即便如此高大的身躯依然十分引人注目，无视了趴在自己肩上正拨弄着头发末端系着的铃铛的草鹿八千流，他继续说了下去，“今晚这场战斗的重要性你们应该已经很清楚了，不管机关的那些家伙是怎么说的，我的要求只有两个，第一，谁也不允许给我拖后腿！第二，每个人都给我尽全力地去杀！我的队伍当中不需要不会战斗的家伙！听懂了吗！”

“是！”尽管为了避免引人瞩目所有人都压低了声音，但整齐坚定的回答依然气势不减，更木剑八扫视了一圈以后便不再说话。斑目一角走到了他的身边。

“你们听着，”他开口说道，“等一下听我给出的指令，α和β小队先移动到指定地点，在看到无人机出现以后立即行动，α负责冲锋分散执察队的注意，β负责保护营救对象，”说到这里他看向了你，“β小队一旦营救成功γ立即跟上，所有人不要被无人机分散精力，把护目镜戴好，剩下的都不是你们需要关心的，只管做好自己的任务，知道了吗？”

“是！”

你觉得胃部有些翻腾，紧张的同时你无法抑制地感到激动，在这第一次行动当中你被分配为掩护分队γ小队的人员，尽管加入的时间不长但你的表现已经获得了所有人的肯定，这让你松了一口气，自己正朝着目标逐渐靠近。在被朽木白哉认可加入部队的时候，你就下定决心绝对不允许给朽木的名字抹黑，就像你答应了那个男人的那样，作为背负了他的信任的人，维护他的荣耀已经成为了你义不容辞的使命。

“队长，一角，押送开始了！”绫濑川弓亲说完将护目镜上的夜视望远镜推了上去，广场上的人群似乎躁动起来。

“α，β，现在按照指定的路线向广场移动！”一角低沉地发出指令，冲锋组和营救组的成员应了一声，开始小心翼翼地穿过绿化带的树林，缓慢地朝着教堂的后方移动，在队伍末尾的成员消失在树木的阴影当中以后，一角转向了你的方向。

“γ小队，跟在我身后，按照演练时行动，不要慌张。”

“是！”你感觉到有汗顺着头发流淌下来，雪花落在你的脖颈上瞬间融化成冰凉的水滴，你深呼吸了几下，几分钟以后在一角的带领下包括你在内的γ小队沿着相同的路线小心地向广场移动。

随着距离越来越近，人群的嘈杂声也大了起来。处刑对象的出现让在这里等候多时的人们情绪沸腾起来，在那当中有一些处刑对象的家属正大声地哭喊着，然而除此之外不少人是为了体会尚且拥有自由的侥幸感才会出现在这里，他们兴奋地呼喊着一些没有意义的口号，似乎没有意识到这些即将被处死的可怜人本来是和他们一样原本生活在这座城市中的普通人。

你们在距离广场中心一小段距离之外的仓库边停下来，灰白制服的士兵们正押送着处刑对象穿过拥挤的人群向着一片清扫干净积雪的空地走去，那十个人身上几乎没有穿什么衣服，只是有一层破布一样的囚服用来遮挡身体，他们的眼睛被黑色的布紧紧蒙住，在两侧士兵毫无体贴可言的支撑下艰难地迈着步子。

“混账！”你低声地骂道，在那一列犯人当中甚至还有女人和小孩的身影。

“恋次。”一角注意到你的动摇，“冷静一点。”

“是……”你意识到自己的失态。

你腾出一只手抹了一下鼻尖上的汗，冷静，你提醒自己，并发现提到冷静这个词自己的头脑当中竟自然而然地浮现出了朽木白哉的脸。

那个人是冷静方面的专家，你想。自己甚至从未见到过他的脸上出现过可以称之为表情的东西，然而恰恰这种纯粹的冷静成为了那个人强大精神力的源头，你敬佩他，并且在此刻发现在想到他以后自己居然就这样冷静了下来。

广场中央一个士兵开始大声地宣读着十个犯人的名字和所谓的罪行。你们沿着仓库旁边高高堆起的集装箱开始继续靠近。

“指挥中心，呼叫SRT-11斑目，请讲。”别在耳朵上的无线电通讯装置传来日番谷冬狮郎的声音。

“SRT-11斑目，请讲。”

你警惕起来，从所在的方位看不到其他两支小队的情况，但你知道他们一定也已经做好了一切准备。

“无人机已经出动，预计90秒后到达广场正上方，请讲。”

“收到。”斑目一角的脸上露出了兴奋的笑容，他看向你们。

“听到了吧小子们，打起精神，我们马上——”

身后响起扑通一声，你们猛地回过头去，在身后的地上一个男人趴在那里，已经被末尾的队员用枪托砸中后脑勺昏了过去。

“怎么回事？！”一角压低声音愤怒地喊道。

“抱歉！”那名队员脸上是为难的表情，“因为他突然从那堆箱子后面出现，我下意识地就……”

你看着趴在地上的那个不省人事的男人，对于你来说惊讶要比其他所有人都多出几倍。

“志……志波海燕？！”

躺在你面前的正是三年前的停电中为了救出露琪亚而险些丧命的志波海燕。

“怎么回事？！你认识他吗？！”一角焦躁地问道，距离预定时间还有一分钟左右。

“这个人是原先机关的人！”你回答道，尽管自己依然没有接受他会出现在这里这个事实。

“开什么玩笑！机关的人怎么会出现在这里！”

“一角！”弓亲提高了声音，“没有时间了！”

“该死！没时间管他了！我们走！”说着一角加快脚步朝着教堂跑去，广场中央那十名犯人已经跪倒在地上，执察队的士兵们端起了枪，就在这时头顶上方出现了螺旋桨的转动声。

“上面！”广场上不知什么人大喊了一声，所有的人都抬起了头。

五架无人机出现在了广场的正上方，正灵活地盘旋着，交换着飞行的路线，与此同时枪声响了起来，执察队的士兵开始朝着它们射击，然而根本无法击中，无人机朝着上方升起。还没有人弄清楚到底发生了什么的时候，五个球形的包裹就从其中掉落了下来，在小小的降落伞的支撑下开始缓慢地下降。

人群爆发出了尖叫声，所有的人都争先恐后地朝着远离广场的方向跑去，本来在那里维持秩序的执察队士兵们此时也乱了阵脚，有人甚至跟随着人群朝远处跑去，很快就从视线当中消失了。而剩下的人则不知所措，开始胡乱地朝着天空射击仍然试图把它们击落。

你想起一角的话，开始集中注意力向前跑去。

“抓住他们！”执察队的喊声传了过来，所说的“他们”指的正是已经出现在广场中央的α和β分队。由于刚刚注意力的分散，那些士兵甚至没有注意到两个小队从教堂的后方出现。

α开始了攻击。

面对着从天而降的几个随时可能爆炸的不明物体和眼前猛烈攻击的冲锋部队，执察队的士兵已经彻底失去了判断力。

“快跑！要爆炸了！”不知是什么人发出一声绝望的吼声。

周遭的混乱对一角没有造成任何影响，他正头也不抬地朝着前面跑去。你于是也加大步子朝前奔去。

头顶的五个球形包裹终于发出了爆裂的声响。

尽管提醒着自己不要停下来，但当五簇巨大的烟火在头顶炸裂开来的一瞬间你还是呆在了原地。事实上不只是你，几乎所有人在那一瞬间都停住了动作，眼看着五彩的火星在头顶划出明亮的弧线，然后消失在了黑夜中。

你重新跑了起来。发现不知什么时候开始胃里的紧张已经消失了，取而代之的是一种莫名的感动，你突然想起，今晚是平安夜。

β小队已经成功地救下了十个营救对象，并开始朝着北边撤离，在那里一辆巨大的装甲车正停在那里等待着迎接他们。

两支分队开始拼命地朝着那边跑去，你们冲上了广场，能够战斗的执察队士兵已经所剩无几，你端着枪朝前跑去。

身后突然响起了扫射的声音，你猛地回过头去，看到在广场的中央，一个细痩高大的男人正像疯子一样端着一台冲锋枪在原地转着方向朝着四周毫无差别地扫射着，在他的脚下甚至躺着几名被他击中的执察队士兵。你正想要冲上去，却被迎面跑过来的一角拦了下来。

“往那边跑！恋次！”他指着装甲车的方向大声地喊道。

“但是——”

“你看不到吗？！”他严厉地打断了你，“队长正在那边！我们谁也不能去打扰他！”

你看到那个男人的扫射突然停了下来，在他的面前，更木剑八正站在那里。那两个人似乎完全不顾周围混乱的交火，只是如同两具雕塑一般站在那里注视着对方。

“快走！”你只能朝着装甲车跑去，因为更木剑八的脸上那个甚至让你感到有些可怕的表情根本没有给你留下任何余地。

α 和β已经带着那十名营救对象安全地钻进了车厢。

解决掉了紧跟在身后的尾巴，你眼看着离装甲车越来越近。这时候如同预算好的一样，闪光弹在上方发出了蜂鸣般的响声，紧接着整个广场一瞬间被白色的强光照亮，没有护目镜的执察队士兵发出了痛苦的惨叫声。

你听到自己的心脏扑通扑通的跳跃声，眼看着胜利在望。

燃烧着橙色火焰的物体从上空飞过时太多迅速，你甚至没来得及做出任何反应，地面突然猛烈地颤动起来，下一个瞬间巨大的冲击波从后方席卷而来，掀起了地面上的的石块猛烈地击打在你的身上。当爆炸的巨响声终于传进你的耳朵时，你已经倒在了雪地当中。

头盔已经不知甩落到了什么地方，你觉得有额角有些温热，你努力地支起上身，转过头向身后望去，肩膀似乎受了伤。你觉得眼皮很沉，你艰难地试图把眼睛睁开。

护目镜的镜片表面布满了裂痕，头顶一阵冷意，从空中落下的雪片在高温下化成不合时宜的雨水落在你的身上，一股刺鼻的烧焦味道传了过来。

你感到非常困惑。

自己究竟为什么会倒在这里？

那片冒着滚滚的黑烟燃烧着火焰的废墟是什么？

本应伫立在广场中央的教堂怎么会突然之间消失了呢？

你的头开始剧烈地疼了起来。

“恋次！”有人在叫你的名字，你努力地抬起头，发现斑目一角正跑向你。

“能站起来吗？”他跑到你的身边蹲下来，抓起了你的胳膊。

“啊……”在他的帮助下你勉强地站了起来，疼痛均匀地分散向你身体的各个部分，温热的液体从头顶流淌下来。

“该死——撑着点恋次！马上就到了！”

你终于坐在了装甲车的车厢当中，周围一片嘈杂，你觉得自己头顶的血管突突地跳着，混乱中有人递给你一块毛巾，你接了过来，把它按在了头顶，很快手指上传来湿润的感觉，你迷迷糊糊地把那块毛巾拿到眼前，浅色的毛巾上，那一块潮湿的血红色非常刺眼。

你看向身边，有熟悉的面孔聚集在你的周围，有人在呼喊你的名字。

“开车！”熟悉的咆哮声从某个方位传了过来，是更木剑八的声音。

在他的命令下，车厢很快开始有节奏地摇晃起来，你靠在一堆沙袋上，感觉非常疲惫，你歪了歪头，向车厢外望去，在你们的后方，广场上那片黑色的废墟依然在燃烧着，浓浓的黑烟正朝着夜空滚动，橘黄色的火焰非常明亮。

雪大了起来。

这是一个圣诞节的前夜，车子疯狂地在暴雪中穿梭，载着生还者们奔向不知名的某处，将那些瓦砾灰烬和尸体抛在了后方。在这个平安夜里，有人在等待，有人在哭泣，有人在祈祷，有人在微笑。你无力地靠坐在那里，任凭鲜血慢慢地流淌，车厢里浑浊的空气包围着你，你的眼皮越来越沉，你无法思考。所以，我们还是先放过你吧。


	35. [葛力姆乔：岛屿]

时间：Dec.24th 21:47

地点：红灯区SS某高层建筑物旁

“你先请。”你用眼神示意了一下被隐藏在楼群阴影当中的那道门，两扇木质的门在这个下雪的日子里挂上了一层薄薄的霜，在门的上方挂着一块画着X符号的招牌。

乌尔奇奥拉·西法将双手插在口袋里，正用不信任的眼光打量着你还有你身后的那道门，戒备的样子让你感到有点好笑。

“别紧张，”你说道，“这不是什么可疑的地方。”

他皱起了眉头，嘴唇动了动似乎想要开口解释什么，然而最终什么也没说，只是走到了你的身边拉开了那扇门。

在门的内侧是一道通往地下的楼梯，楼梯很长，在这里看不清楚下面的情况。他看着那道楼梯似乎在考虑什么，然后扭头看看你，你扬起眉毛耸了耸肩，做出一副什么也不知道的样子，他放弃了从你这得到任何解释，开始顺着楼梯朝下面走去。

楼梯间非常狭窄，只能容下一人通过，你走在他的后面，看着他的头发被大衣厚厚的绒领盖住。他的头发不少，加上和领子的摩擦稍稍地蓬松起来，这让他整个人看起来有些毛茸茸的，穿着私服的他和平日里穿着灰白制服的形象比较起来意外地有种可爱的感觉，你觉得心情很不错。

眼看着就要走到楼梯的最下方，在楼梯的最后一级右边是一个入口，他走到了入口处突然停了下来，在那里似乎有一个人挡住了他的路。

“你叫什么名字？”你听到有女孩的声音传了出来，你站在他身后几级的台阶上，看不到说话人的样子。

他皱起了眉头，“什么？”

他看上去对于对方要求自己报上名字这个行为非常抵触。

“所以说——”女孩提高了声音，“我说要你把你的名字报上来！”

他突然朝着你转过头来，看上去疑惑又恼火。

你暗暗地发笑，又下了几级台阶，他侧过身来紧贴着楼梯的扶手，腾出一块空间来好让你能够弯下身看到门口。

“莉露卡，”你叫出了女孩的名字，“让他进去，他是我带来的人。”

将紫红色的头发扎成两条马尾的女孩从入口处探出了脑袋，在看清楚是你以后脸上露出了无趣的表情。

“切，搞什么！是你啊，葛力姆乔！”她不满地抱怨了几句之后后退了几步，将出口让了出来。

乌尔奇奥拉递给你一个愤怒的眼神，朝里面走去。

你愉快地咧开了嘴，自然地忽略了女孩不断的牢骚，跟在他身后走了进去。

走进这间地下室的一瞬间他停住了。

头顶红绿相间的球形转灯快速地闪烁着，将斑驳的光点照射在你们的身上，在宽敞的地下室中央竖立着一棵高大的圣诞树，金色的星星、彩球和圣诞老人的挂饰被胡乱地装点在上面。在那棵圣诞树周围，人们正伴随着以圣诞音乐为基调的快节奏舞曲夸张地舞动跳跃着，对他们来说跳舞似乎成为了唯一的使命，他们只能听到音乐的声音，除此之外的一切他们都充耳不闻。

“怎么样？”你站到了他的身边，“气氛还不错吧？”

“这里是什么地方。”他不带感情色彩地发问道。

“我常来的酒吧。”你回答说，一边示意他朝着远离舞池的吧台走去，他沉默地跟上了你。

你们在吧台末端的座位坐了下来，被阴影笼罩的角落，只有一盏光线暗淡的橘色小灯悬挂在斜上方。带着眼罩的调酒师走了过来，将点单递给你，你将点单放到了他的面前。

“今晚我请客，点你喜欢喝的吧。”你说道。

他看了你一眼，看上去依然很不愉快。你快乐地扬起眉毛看着他，他移开了视线，粗略地扫视了一下价目表，然后毫不客气地说出了点单上价格最高的蒸馏酒的名字。你噗嗤一声笑了出来，将那张纸递还给那位有些年长的调酒师。

“我要和他一样的。”你说道，调酒师点了点头，走向了吧台的另一侧。

他沉默地将目光集中在眼前的酒架上，你将胳膊放在木质的吧台上支起自己的脑袋，开始认真地观察他，看得出他的注意力根本不在那些发光的玻璃瓶上面。他的余光始终停留在你的身上，你觉得他的这种反应非常有趣，终于他停止了装模作样的沉默，转过头来。

“为什么要带我来这种地方。”

“我不是跟你说了吗，”你愉快地咧开了嘴，“平安夜来找点乐子。”

他没有说话，而是用有些谴责的目光看了你一眼，然后转过头将视线投向舞池中嘈杂的人群。

你知道他多半是讨厌这种吵闹的环境。其实你也不喜欢，尽管有些时候你对破坏有着病态的执着，但你本质上却是个喜欢清净的人，比起跟许多莫名其妙的家伙待在一起你倒情愿按照自己的方式来打发这些时间，这间酒吧就是你找到的一个适合消磨时光的地点，虽然这里的音乐总是十分吵闹，但当你想要独自考虑些什么的时候，只要坐在那里便不会有人来打扰你，这点让你十分满意，久而久之这也成为了你时常光临的场所。

事实上在对乌尔奇奥拉提出邀请的时候你的心中并没有什么具体的计划，你甚至还没有十足的把握他能够接受你的邀请，而当他真的给出肯定的答复时，一方面你感到激动，另一方面你又有些苦恼应该去做些什么，这个时候这个场所便出现在你的头脑中，你发现自己有生以来第一次产生了将自己中意的东西介绍给其他人的愿望。在了解到酒吧将会在平安夜举行秘密的圣诞狂欢时你更加确定了自己的计划，带他一起度过这个平安夜来庆祝圣诞。

儿童时期的你一直是和节日无缘的，庆祝圣诞节对你而言始终是一个奢侈的愿望，在你逐渐长大以后，这个愿望也逐渐地淡化，你甚至觉得这种无用的庆祝是一件有些愚蠢的事情。然而当想到要和这个人一起度过平安夜的时光时，你发现自己是兴奋的。这将是你的第一个圣诞节。

你一面思考这些一面盯着他的头发走神，他突然转过头来开口了，“你不知道拜勒岗是禁止这些圣诞集会的吗。”他问道。

他的问题让你感到很好笑，你眯起眼睛，挑衅般地看着他。

“那又怎么样？”你反问道，“你打算把这里的人都杀掉吗？”

他的嘴唇抿了起来，那是一个有些危险的信号，在经过之前的几次实践过后，你已经明白什么样的挑衅能够将他激怒。在你觉得他快要爆发的时候，调酒师将两只玻璃杯放到了你们面前，于是他最终只是烦躁地扭过头去，将手伸向了那个棱柱形状的广口玻璃杯。

你找准时机，迅速地举起了自己的杯子，用杯子下方轻轻地撞了一下他的杯子，发出清脆的“叮”声。

“干杯！”你愉快地说道。

他恼火地瞪了你一眼，将玻璃杯凑向自己的嘴唇，一口气将占据了杯子三分之二的烈酒全部倒进口中，然后将杯子“嗒”地一声撂在了吧台上。

“再加一杯。”

你被他生气的样子逗笑了，有趣的是即使内心非常不满，从他的脸上也几乎看不出任何异常。你也将杯子里的酒一饮而尽，然后对站在吧台另一端的调酒师示意续杯。他微微点了点头，很快两只同样装了三分之二的玻璃杯摆到了你们的面前。

“没想到你的酒量还不错。”你说道，在此之前你一直觉得他是会选择更加温和的饮料的类型。

他没有理睬你，伸出手指抓住了那个棱柱形状的玻璃杯，在幽暗的灯光下他关节分明的手指显得十分苍白，手背上的血管在灯光下非常突出。他太瘦了，你想。

“这里有人知道你是执察队的吗。”他问道。

听到这个问题你没有立即回答，而是转了转头看向了那片舞池，在那里人们仍然伴随着被禁忌的音乐疯狂地扭动着腰肢，交换着彼此身体的温度，头顶的球灯将光线照射在他们的脸上映出斑驳的图案，他们紧闭着眼睛，什么也不需要思考，只是不知疲惫地跟随着节奏起舞。

“没人知道。”你转过头来，看着乌尔奇奥拉的眼睛对他说。“也没人关心。”

他不再说话，又一次将杯中的液体一饮而尽。

第四杯以后你感到自己的耳后有点发热，地下室的空调温度开得很高，加上酒精的作用，你几乎开始出汗了，于是你扯了扯衣领，解开了衬衫的第二枚扣子。

当你抬起头时，发现他正紧紧盯着你的脖子，你知道他在看些什么，在你的喉咙上有一道细小的伤疤，这是上一次你挑衅他时付出的代价，不过作为回报，此时此刻他就坐在你的面前，你感到十分满足，他注意到你的视线以后，有些慌张地移开了视线。

你微笑起来，将手探进了大衣的口袋，从那里拿出了一样东西摆到了他的面前，那是一个小巧精致的黑色盒子。

“这是什么东西。”他怀疑地打量着那个方形的盒子。

“圣诞礼物，”你说道，“打开看看吧。”

他看着你，眼神充满了不信任。然而短暂的犹豫之后，他还是把盒子拿了起来，掀开了那个盖子。

一条很细的项链安静地躺在盒子当中，在项链中央穿着一个黑色的环吊坠，在灯光下反射出漂亮的金属光芒。

他盖上了盒盖，将盒子推到了你的面前。

“我不需要这个。”

他的反应和你预想得一模一样。

你在他面前耐心地将盒子打开，把那条项链绕在手指上举了起来。

“喂喂，这可是我特意挑选的。”你故意装作有些受伤的语气说道。

“我没有接受你礼物的理由。”他固执地说。

“别这么无趣，乌尔奇奥拉，这可是我第一次送别人圣诞礼物，就当给我制造一点美好的圣诞回忆。”你带着劝说的语气，一边说一边紧盯着他的眼睛。

“我可没有义务陪你制造什么回忆。”他有些紧张地躲避着你的视线，你开始感到不耐烦了，拿起了项链的两端凑到他的脖子前作势要帮他戴上，他用力地打开了你的手，他呼吸的节奏开始乱了起来，就像那个晚上一样。

你恶劣地笑了起来。

他生气地站起身来，准备离开这里，你迅速地抓住了他的手腕，把他的手按在了吧台上，你的力气很大，他挣脱不开，只能站在那，用一种不可思议的眼光注视着你。

“把它戴上吧，乌尔奇奥拉。”你注视着他的眼睛，低声而坚决地说道。

他重新坐了下来，从你的手里把那条项链拿了过来。

你看着他稍稍低下头，将项链戴在了自己的脖子上，项链的长度让那个黑色的圆环刚好停留在他锁骨偏下一点，胸口正中央的位置。戴好以后他扬起头来，用一种复杂的眼神看着你，你猜想这应该也是他第一次收到圣诞礼物。

“果然非常适合你。”你得意地笑着说道。

他将头转向了另一侧，虽然只是一瞬间，但你的的确确捕捉到了他的嘴角微妙的变化，那个转瞬即逝的上扬弧度让你感到非常兴奋。

“走吧！”你说着站了起来，紧紧地抓住了他的手腕。“我们去其他地方。”

你的手握得那么紧，没有留给他任何挣脱的余地。

&

雪依然不停地下着，城市中无人清扫的街道已经被持续多日的雪毫无保留地覆盖，在这个不安分的夜晚，街道上没有什么行人，只是偶尔有车子匆忙地驶过，头灯的光亮划过没有路灯的幽暗街道，将轮胎的痕迹和诅咒一般的寂静遗留在黑暗当中。

你将身体靠在有些生锈的栏杆上，天台上的风呼啸着卷起雪花掠过你的耳边，酒精带给你的倦怠感已经彻底消失了。

“这的风景不错吧？”你说道。

乌尔奇奥拉站在你面前不远处的地方，双手深深地插在大衣口袋里，不置可否地看着你。

“别板着脸，乌尔奇奥拉。”你说道，“到这边来看看。”

他缓慢地朝着栏杆靠近。他的嘴唇毫无新意地抿成一条直线，你甚至开始怀疑刚刚出现在他脸上那个类似笑容的表情是自己的错觉，但不管怎么说你还是愉快的。你知道尽管他的态度依然十分冷淡，但毫无疑问，他正逐渐地接受你的存在。

你看着他面无表情的脸，揣测着他的想法。你始终相信，在他沉闷的外表之下一定隐藏着与之相反激烈丰富的情感，他只是太过习惯于将自己隐藏在那副寡言的外壳之下罢了，他一直忠诚于自己这个淡漠无言的角色，以至于其他人都已经将这视为他的天性接受认可。

但你不行。

为了剥开他那副笨拙虚伪的外壳，你愿意想尽任何的办法，你如此迫切地渴望看到真实的他，一个摆脱了自己施加的束缚，能够自由地表达自己哀乐的他。

他走到了你的身边，你们一起向远处望去。城市的全貌尽收眼底，在SS小范围的霓虹灯光之外，城市剩下的部分几乎全都处于黑暗当中，在这个不安分的夜晚，有些头脑的胆小鬼们都会关掉电灯裹紧窗帘，小心翼翼地躲在自己的家中，至于剩下的家伙，此时大概全都聚集在城市中心的广场上，抱着一种性质恶劣的满足感期待着那场很快就要进行的枪决。

你用余光注视着他，他安静地站在那，似乎没有任何的想法，只是用一种客观的姿态俯视着一切。

你的平安夜计划还没有结束。

“喂，”你将他的注意力吸引过来，一只手探向身后，他的脸上露出了警惕的神色。

在看到你拿出一把手枪以后，他的手也迅速探到了身后，你知道在这样一个和你独处的夜晚他不可能不携带武器，正因为如此你才会对他充满了兴趣，不过你拿出枪来并没有什么恶意。

在他拿出自己的武器之前，你把自己的手枪递向了他。

“拿着。”

他似乎对你的行为感到十分不解，不过经过判断，他显然认为比起让武器留在你的手中还是由自己拿着更妥当些，于是他接过了手枪。

“这是什么意思。”他问道。

“作为回礼，满足我一个愿望。”你回答说。

你看到他微微皱起了眉头，“你的愿望是被我杀死吗。”

他意外地有些认真的样子让你扑哧一声笑了出来。

“还真会说啊！乌尔奇奥拉，”你看到他的眉头越压越低，收敛起笑容，“我是想让你陪我玩个游戏，俄罗斯轮盘，你知道规则的吧。”

“我拒绝。”他果断地说道，“我没有兴趣来充当你自杀的观众。”

他回绝你的说法和你预想得差不多。

“你对自己的运气还真有自信啊！”你略带讽刺地说道，“我们改变一下规则，不对着自己的开枪，而是朝着对方开枪，只开五枪，到第五枪就算没人中枪也算游戏结束，怎么样？”

“我拒绝。”他再次否定了你的提议。

“来吧！乌尔奇奥拉，”你故意摆出一副死缠烂打的样子，“就当送给我的圣诞礼物。”

“你真是无聊。”他说完便转过身去，朝楼梯口走去，那把只装了一颗子弹的手枪还握在他的手中。

“我就知道！乌尔奇奥拉！”你朝着他的背影大声地喊道，“你害怕了！你害怕——”

他迅速地回过身来，甚至还没等你说完便扣下了扳机。

手枪只是发出了轻微的“咔嚓”一声。

你一时感到很诧异，没想到自己的激将法这么轻易地就起了作用，他似乎已经放弃了刚才的坚持，将手枪扔向你。你抬起手接住了它。游戏就这么开始了，在你接二连三的挑衅之下，他的情绪似乎也变得更容易波动了，你感觉到一种特殊的成就感。

你对着他举起枪。他站在原地，没有任何多余的动作。

如果他就这样死去的话，自己会不会后悔呢？

你阻止自己继续思考下去，扣下了扳机。

枪声没有响起。

你再次把枪扔向他，他轻松地接住了。

“继续。”你说道。你的话音刚落他便毫不犹豫地再一次扣动了扳机。

枪声依然没有响起。

随着扳机扣动次数的增加，被子弹击中的概率也在逐渐攀升，一个纯粹凭借运气决定输赢的游戏，不过作为一个单纯的赌博游戏来说，拿生命来作为砝码未免有些贵重。

你接过他扔给你的手枪。

他沉默地站在那，你看着送给他的那枚圆环正安静地悬挂在他的胸前，你举起枪来瞄准了圆环的中心。

你故意让他先开枪，这样他开Q的次数就是三次，而你只有两次开枪的机会。这是你的最后一枪，如果这一枪有子弹的话，游戏就结束了，而他将会在这里死去。

在面对他的时候你总是有一种无来由的自信。你从来不认为他是个心慈手软的家伙，然而每当涉及到要和你以生死相对时，他似乎会表现出一种动摇，当你某一天突然发现这一点时，就始终在想方设法为验证这个想法提供适当的场合，提出这个游戏也正是出于这个原因。你认为当面对生死的时候，就算是他也有理由表现出动摇。

然而即使到了这个时候，被你用枪口对准的他看上去依然非常冷静，那种异常的冷静带给你一种奇怪的感觉。

你望向他的眼睛，尽管他的脸始终面无表情，但你总是能从他的眼睛当中窥测出他的情绪。然而此时的他，眼神中没有犹豫，也没有愤怒，甚至没有任何的感情。他的眼神是那么空洞，他的表情是那么平静，你突然意识到，眼前的这个人对死亡并不抗拒，相反，他的平静如同在坦然地向你宣告，在某种意义上他是期待着那颗子弹的。

你看着他平静的脸，突然感到有些悲伤。

乌尔奇奥拉……你为什么想要死呢？

“你害怕了吗，葛力姆乔。”

他似乎注意到了你表情微妙的变化，突然开口，将你对他说过的话原封不动地还给了你。

你慢慢地眯起眼睛，他居然学会了你的激将法，此时他在怂恿你朝着他开枪。

你扣下了扳机。

没有枪声响起。

你发现自己竟然感到松了一口气。

只剩下最后一枪了，要么自己被他杀死，要么游戏结束。相比杀死他的可能性来说，被他杀死的可能性竟然反倒让你觉得更加轻松一些，真是讽刺啊，你想到。

你将手Q扔向了他，他接住了，却没有像前两次那样立即开枪，他低头看着手里的那把武器，然后抬起头将目光投向了远方。

你开始焦躁起来。

“怎么了？快开枪啊，乌尔奇奥拉！”你催促道。

就在这个时候，你听到身后猛地传来“嘭！”地一声巨响，你迅速地回过头去，一瞬间竟然无法相信自己的眼睛，在身后，若干个明亮的光点出现在了远处的天空当中，紧接着在安静的夜空中炸裂，几簇明亮的烟花在黑暗中绽开，短暂地停留了几秒之后，火花如同雨点一样向下坠去，消失在了夜空里。

乌尔奇奥拉一言不发地走向天台边的栏杆，你也意识到了事态的异常，烟花出现的方位，恰恰是应该进行枪决的中心广场。

一时间你们谁都没有说话，只是沉默地站在那里，就在你快要失去等待的耐心时，再次有光芒出现在了视野当中。那种明亮到近乎暴力的白色光芒让你感到太过亲切。

“闪光弹……”你喃喃地自语道，过去在夜晚的战场上，你曾多次在近处领教过那种光芒的杀伤力。

“恐怕是机关的那群家伙干的。”乌尔奇奥拉开口了。

“这么说执察队的那群家伙搞砸了吗？”

他没有再回答你，依然注视着那边。

你突然感到烦躁起来，整件事都让你觉得非常无聊和不屑，现在还要加上被打断的恼火。

“别管他们了。”你不耐烦地说道，“最后一枪！还没有结束呢！”

他没有理睬你。

“喂！我说——”

燃烧着橙黄色火焰的物体以肉眼无法捕捉的速度从上空掠过，紧接着以一种可怕的姿态俯冲向城市的中心，在光芒消失以后声音才迟迟地传进了你的耳中，爆炸声和倒塌声震耳欲聋，你猛地回过神来。

“该死！”你下意识地抓住了乌尔奇奥拉的手，把他从那根破破烂烂的栏杆旁边拉开。

建筑开始摇晃起来，你拉扯着他扑倒在地上。仿佛在同一时间所有的人都开始了放声尖叫和哭喊，在建筑物停止了摇晃以后，从城市各处传来的那种绝望的噪音依然持续着。你拉着他站了起来，小心地靠近栏杆朝着下面望去。

在城市的中心，明晃晃的橙色火焰在黑暗中跳动着，尽管距离很远，但依然能够看出火势的剧烈，阵阵浓烟从那里升腾而起朝着上空滚动。

乌尔奇奥拉在那里伫立了一会，转身朝着楼梯口走去。

“等等！”你突然反应过来，大声地叫住了他。“你还没有开枪呢！”

他停下了脚步，转过身来看着你。

雪大了起来。

你们注视着对方，他陌生的眼神让你感到困惑。

他举起了手中的枪，扣动了扳机。

真实的枪声划破了夜空，瞬间便被马路上传来的鸣笛声掩盖。

乌尔奇奥拉轻轻地拨动了一下退壳杆，弹壳从枪膛里滑出来，当啷一声落在了地上，它滚动了几下之后停在了你的脚边。

他朝着空中开了那最后一枪。

他把那把已经没有子弹的手枪扔给了还愣在原地的你，平静地开口了。

“你说得没错，”他说，“今晚的确很有趣。”

你迈开步子冲向了他，紧紧地将他拥在了自己的怀中，这一次他没有将你推开。

在这个飘着大雪的平安夜里，恐惧和混乱如同巨大的浪潮一般猛烈地席卷而来，城市被无情地吞没，人们在苦痛的海洋中无助地漂浮着，任凭眼泪和鲜血肆无忌惮地流淌。然而你们却不顾这一切，你们只是站在这里，拥抱着，亲吻着对方。就好像你们落脚的地方是这片海洋当中仅存的，一座只属于你们两个人的，安静的岛屿。


	36. [朽木露琪亚：跟随]

时间：Dec.24th 23:58

地点：朽木宅邸

挂断刚刚打进来的一通电话以后，朽木白哉返回到客厅当中，将那个被雪花的画面占据的电视的电源关掉，然后再次快步走出了房间。你坐在沙发上，盯着黑色的屏幕，一时不知道自己应该做些什么。

今天是平安夜，作为机关的一员，朽木白哉被要求在这天晚上观看枪决现场的直播，这本来和你没有什么关系，然而在这个晚上应该待在自己房间中的你却总是无法平静，你在关着灯的房间里躺在床上辗转多次，最终还是接受了自己无论如何也睡不着的这个事实。

当你小心翼翼地走下楼梯来到客厅时，朽木白哉注意到了你，你本以为他会严厉地让你回到自己的房间去，然而他却什么也没有说，只是沉默地走了出客厅，当他回来时，手里多了两杯冒着热气的咖啡。

机关与执察队的冲突开始不久，摄影机便由于现场的擦枪走火停止了运转。画面被杂乱的雪花替代，你坐在沙发上，十指紧张地绞在一起，你明白自己的担忧并不能起到任何作用，然而想到阿散井恋次正在你看不到的地方和敌人们进行战斗，你无论如何也无法停止这种无用的担忧。你十分清楚，他正是因为自己才来到这座城市，被卷入到这些混乱的事件当中，每当想起这点你就会产生无限的自责。如果不是因为自己，他恐怕可以过上更加轻松的人生吧。

然而这种假设并不成立。

朽木宅邸距离城市中心有一段距离，尽管如此，当爆炸发生的瞬间，你还是感受到了房子的摇晃。爆炸声在这个距离听上去依然十分明显，你无法想象现场会是怎样一种情况，事实上恐惧和担忧让你无法思考任何事情。晃动停止以后朽木白哉立即行动起来，在通了几个电话以后，他拿起了车钥匙走向玄关，你慌张地站起来，跟在他的身后。他拿起了挂在门口的大衣。

“露琪亚，待在家里，哪里也不要去。”他用冷淡的语气对你严肃地说道。

“是……”你只能小声地回答他。

当他关上门离开以后，房子内顿时彻底安静下来，在远离城市中心的这里你甚至听不到人们的尖叫声和哭喊声。然而正是这种绝对的安静让你感到脊背发凉，你站在玄关处，愣愣地盯着那扇门。

几秒钟以后你抓起自己的大衣，打开门冲了出去。

你惊讶地发现，朽木白哉的车就停在门口。

他坐在驾驶位里，看到你出现以后，他摇下了车窗。

“兄长……”你紧张地开口了，在你发现自己不知道应该如何解释的时候，他打断了你。

“上车。”他说。

&

三年前在志波海燕还在的时候，你曾经多次出入过机关的办公大楼，然而三年后的今天你还是第一次来到这座新的地下总部。

你紧跟在朽木白哉的身后走在有些拥挤的走廊中，许多人急促地从你身边走过，你甚至看到了不少觉得有些熟悉的面孔，然而没有人停下来，在突如其来的轰炸发生以后没有人会停下来做一些无用的寒暄。

地下总部比你想象得还要大得多，你跟在他身后走过了好几个转弯，心想如果自己单独在这里走的话一定会迷路的。终于在转过最后一个弯后眼前出现了一道向下的楼梯，你没想到在这地下总部里还存在更深的地方。你跟着他走下楼梯，在通过了三道需要输入密码的防盗门以后，一扇巨大的钢质卷帘门出现在了你的面前，你看着他走向门边的虹膜识别仪，他停在那，很快仪器的绿色小灯闪烁了一下，卷帘门缓缓地向上升起。

站在他身后的你始终看不到卷帘门后面的样子，当高度刚刚足够人通过，他便迅速地走了进去，你也紧随其后。出现在眼前的壮观的军事训练基地让你一时惊讶得说不出话。举架极高的棚顶布满网格状的通风口正不停地将新鲜的空气引入，发出有些震耳的风声。场地的两侧摆放着基础训练的器材，这里太过宽敞，你站在这里甚至没办法一眼看到场地的另一端，数不清的穿着墨绿色迷彩服的军人从你面前快步经过。在场地的中央一大群人聚集在那，朽木白哉看了你一眼，朝着那群人走去。

你站在原地环视着四周，角落处有几个衣衫褴褛的人蜷缩在那里，他们的身上裹着军用毛毯，全都紧闭着眼睛，你意识到这就是这次行动当中的十个营救对象，看来他们成功了。身上缠绕着绷带的军人零零散散地靠坐在墙边，你急迫地在他们当中寻找阿散井恋次的影子，然而却是徒劳。人群的嘈杂声让你感到越来越混乱，正在这个时候一个人来到了你的身边。

“你是什么人？”

你抬起头来，一个看上去有些凶狠的光头男人站在你的面前。

“我……我叫做朽木露琪亚……”你小心翼翼地回答道。

男人的表情瞬间缓和了不少，“原来如此，你就是那个人的妹妹，露琪亚，我的名字是斑目一角。”

“是……初次见面….”你依然感到十分紧张，同时对这个人似乎听说过你感到有些诧异。

“朽木阁下去那边和我们的队长了解情况了，你可以先跟我来。”

提起兄长的名字时男人表现出了明显的敬畏，在你思考为什么眼前这个军人似乎和朽木白哉十分熟悉时，男人继续说了下去。

“跟我来吧，”他说道，“恋次在那边。”

看到那个熟悉的红发男人头上包裹着绷带昏睡在放在地面上的简易担架时，你发现自己的双腿在不停地发抖。

“恋次……”你用尽全力支撑着自己，这才能够慢慢地走过去。

“爆炸发生的时候他被石块打中了头部，受了点伤……”斑目一角说，“不过别太担心，医生说没有什么大事，只是需要休息而已……”

你慢慢地弯下没有力气的腿跪坐到了地面上，伸出颤抖的双手慢慢抓住了他的手。

“那么我先到那边去……”斑目略带歉意地说，“别太担心，”他轻声地补充道，“他会没事的。”说完这句话男人便离开了。

你坐在冰冷的地面上，看着安静地躺在那里的他，那张熟悉的脸此时显得有些苍白，上面还留有血液干涸的痕迹，他的眼睛紧闭，眉头微微地皱起，就像在做一个噩梦一样。印象中的那张脸明明总是带着叫人觉得有些火大却又让人十分安心的笑容来着......

“恋次……”你从未对让他来到这座城市感到如此的后悔。你低下头去，眼泪止不住地流了下来，你的手慢慢地攥紧，即使在昏睡当中，他的手依然非常温暖。

“喂喂……你在哭什么啊露琪亚……我还没有死呢……”

你猛地抬起头来，阿散井恋次此时已经微微地睁开了双眼，正咧着嘴用一种无奈的表情笑着看着你。

“恋次！你醒了吗！”你慌忙地凑近他，把手按在他的肩头来阻止他坐起身来。

“啊……”他似乎依然没有力气，想要坐起来的尝试让他露出了有些痛苦的表情。他重新躺下来，艰难地抬起右手轻轻地按上自己的脑袋，在摸到了头顶缠绕的绷带以后他重新放下了手，用一种有些困扰的表情看着你。

“让你看到这副难看的样子还真是不甘心啊……”由于没有力气，他的声音很轻。

“你在说什么蠢话啊！”你试着像往常一样恼火地责备他，却发现眼泪依然在眼眶里打转。

他咧开了嘴。

“看到你哭还真是少见啊…..不过你还是别哭了。”他的声音依然不大，“你哭起来的样子真是难看啊。”他用嘲讽的语气说道。

“你这个蠢货......！”你发现自己的手终于停止了颤抖，在看到他努力挤出的那个熟悉的笑容以后，你终于能够慢慢地平静下来，同时你也意识到他对自己是多么重要的存在。

在看到你终于破涕而笑以后他也露出了疲惫却又安心的表情。

然而紧接着他突然又挣扎着要坐起来，“朽木阁下！”你顺着他的视线回过头去，朽木白哉正站在你的身后。

“不要勉强自己，恋次。”男人简短的一句话却有足够的说服力，他于是不再坚持，男人走到他的身边蹲下身来。

“具体的情况我已经了解了，现在机关中已经在调查导弹的来源，很快就会有结果。在那之前你安心地养伤。”男人的语气十分平淡。

“是……”恋次没有底气地回答道。

听到答复以后男人微微点了点头，站起身来。

“走吧露琪亚，先把你送回家去。”

“是……”你担忧地看了恋次一眼，不太情愿地站起身来，此时恋次正用一种复杂的眼神注视着朽木白哉的背影。

男人迈开了步子。

“朽木阁下！”恋次终于还是坐起身来，用两只手臂艰难地支撑住身体，喊出了兄长的名字。

男人听到他的声音停下了脚步回过头去。

“非常抱歉！”阿散井恋次大声地说道，“我的表现……让您失望了！”

男人沉默地看着他。他的头深深地低下，红色的头发正散乱地垂在肩头，遮盖住了他的脸，让人看不到他愧疚而紧张的表情。

“恋次。”男人开口了，阿散井恋次抬起头来，严肃的表情如同在等待宣判结果一般。

“你做得很好，没有任何需要向我道歉的理由。”

听到这番话阿散井恋次惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。你也十分诧异，同时也替他感到高兴。毕竟能够听到那个男人直截了当的一句肯定是一件多么难得的事情。

“安心养伤。”说完这句话以后，朽木白哉便转身离开了。

对着他的背影再次低头行了一个礼以后，恋次抬起头来，你和他交换了一个有些轻松的眼神。

紧接着你快步地朝前跑去，在人群当中寻找朽木白哉的身影，那并不困难，毕竟他笔直的身影在人群中是那么高大，那么耀眼，那么值得跟随。


	37. [涅茧利：楔子]

时间：Dec.24th 23:01

地点：某私人研究室

话要从此时说起。

当你在研究室继续自己的实验时，电脑的屏幕上是枪决现场的直播画面，你并不是机关的人，对这种毫无意义的流血事件也丝毫不关心，然而身处这座城市，事件的发展总是会在一定程度上影响到你下一步的决断，因此你至少要让自己了解大致的情况。为了防止自己分心你将声音关闭了，并命令涅音梦替你留意着是否有什么异常。在你看到快要配比完成的试管中的药物感到心情大好时，她突然打断了你。

“茧利大人，请您来看这个。”

你不耐烦地把手中的器皿放下，转过头去，惊讶地发现在那个本应血流成河的现场上空居然炸开了几朵烟花。你的头脑中迅速出现了那张叫人恼火的脸，这种恶趣味的无聊把戏毫无疑问出自那个男人之手，你从鼻子里发出一声不屑的嘲讽。很快执察队和机关的火力交锋开始了，直播也自然而然地被中断，你返回到试验台前，继续刚刚没有完成的工作。

当你盖上水浴锅的盖子时，轰炸毫无预兆地发生了。伴随着巨大的爆炸声房子开始剧烈地摇晃起来，架子上的试管叮叮当当地碰撞在一起，书和笔记本从书柜里噼啪地掉落在地面上。晃动持续了一会终于停了下来，你从地面上站起来，望向窗外。从研究室的位置可以看到有浓浓的黑烟升起，楼群当中闪着橙黄色的火光。而那个方位正是中心广场所在。

你思考了一阵，最后做出了判断，你认定这场突如其来的灾难无论是对于机关还是执察队都是始料未及的，毫无疑问事件已经超出了所有人的控制，不过你对此并不太关心。

你关掉了机器。

“音梦，”你对安静的女人命令道，“准备出门，我要到现场去搜集实验材料。”

“是，茧利大人。”

女人打开了位于墙壁上的保险柜，从里面取出了一支麻醉枪。不久之前当你经过戎吊的时候也用这把枪处理掉了几个挡在路中央的麻烦人物，不过你并没有浪费材料，那些被麻醉枪击中的人全都被你带回了研究室当中，成为了新研发药物的第一批实验者。

你兴奋地搓着手掌，在轰炸刚刚发生以后的这一小段时间中无论是机关还是执察队都不会出现在现场，而这段时间则正是你能够不被打扰，自由地搜集活体材料的最佳时间。

“音梦，准备好以后去把车开出来！我要去中心广场！”由于愉快你的嗓音明显地提高了。

“是，茧利大人。”除此之外她当然不会说任何多余的话。

&

这个晚上城市的街道没有你想象中的拥堵，所有的车辆都在朝着远离中心广场的方向行驶，在反向道路上只有你这一台车子，行驶起来十分畅快。你透过黑色的防紫外膜打量着这座城市，随着离中心广场越来越近，街道上的人也多了起来，人行道上男人拖拽着妻子儿女提着那些装着少得可怜的值钱物品的箱子逃向远离轰炸点的地方，小孩们发出可怕的尖叫声，尽管他们大多数对这里正在发生的事情一无所知，女人们则用旧大衣的袖口擦着流下来的眼泪，她们离开得如此慌乱，甚至来不及换上一件像样的衣服。

这一切都让你觉得无聊到令人作呕。

这座城市眼下处于一种孤立无援的状态，一方面被来自异国他乡的脑袋里装满暴力的人占据，另一方面又得不到首都的任何支持，尽管谈不上对这座城市本身有什么好感，但你却对它所处的状态十分中意，那种不属于任何一方的立场和你是如此的相像，就这样你与城市建立起了一种类似于同谋的关联感。

你看着从广场的方向逃向远处的人群，觉得非常滑稽，明明是为了看到流血的现场才聚集在这个地方，当更加强大具有威慑力的武器出现时却一个个吓得魂飞魄散。人类总是需要观望他人遭遇的惨剧才能平息自己内心的不安，通过和更加悲惨的人进行比较来进行可悲的自我安慰，正是因为这样内心脆弱的人类才会选择自相残杀。你客观地思考到，你甚至对这些人抱有同情。

你命令音梦在一片住宅区的绿化带旁边停下了车。她从后备箱里拿出了折叠用的板车，你决定沿着这条路进行搜寻。夜间的这场雪大了起来，周围的住宅区非常安静，显然所有的居民都已经逃离了这片危险的区域。你走在前面，涅音梦推着板车紧跟着你，地面上有被爆炸的冲击破坏的玻璃碎片，雪地上的脚印非常混乱，你沿着没有路灯的小路朝前走去，果然不出所料，一路上发现了几个躺在地面上失去知觉的人，多半是在骚乱中走散遭遇了踩踏事件的可怜虫。你命令音梦将他们抬上板车，愉快地继续朝前走去。

穿过了住宅区，眼前是一片低矮的仓库，这里距离浓烟升起的位置已经很近，你再考虑是否就此返回，毕竟无法确定爆炸现场的情况，继续向前难免有些冒险。然而借着不远处那片废墟当中燃烧的火光，你注意到在仓库的阴影中似乎有一个人躺在那里。

“音梦。”你指向那片仓库，“去那边看看，如果那是个活人的话就把他捡回来。”

“是，茧利大人。”涅音梦用没有顿挫的语气回答道，紧接着朝着那边走去。

当她返回的时候，肩上多了一个身材高大的男人。她把扛在肩上的男人放在了你面前的板车上，你伏下身去，仔细地观察这个已经失去了直觉但显然还活着的男人。

黑色的帽衫表明他并不属于执察队或机关的任何一方，然而如果说是枪决的观众也解释不通他为什么会独自一人出现在那种地方。借着手电筒的光亮，你试着判断他的年龄是否能够成为合格的实验体，在光线下你看清了他的脸，那是属于一个二十来岁的年轻男人的脸，上面严重的灼烧痕迹似乎是源自刚才的爆炸。然而那张面孔却让你感到一种强烈的违和感，你抬起了他的脑袋，用双手从他的下巴开始，顺着他的脖子抚摸下去，紧接着你的手指有移向他的耳后，你的动作是那么的细致，这副景象若是在大庭广众之下难免受到非议，然而就算真的是在大庭广众之下你也不会在乎那些。经过一番检查之后，此时的你已经确定了那种违和感的来源。

这个男人的脸毫无疑问，是一张精妙的仿生面具。

“有趣！实在是有趣！”你兴奋地高呼着，尽管身为专家的你在检查之后能够判断出这张脸是伪造的，然而普通人绝对看不出任何的异常，面对这惊人的以假乱真的程度以及精湛的技术，就连你都忍不住表达自己的赞叹。这样优秀的实验材料从天而降，如同一个绝妙的圣诞礼物。

“音梦！把这些材料看管好，我们要回研究室了！”

“是，茧利大人。”

涅音梦推动了装着若干个不省人事的实验材料的板车，你心满意足地踱着步子，满意地朝着停车的方向走去。

&

“音梦，把3号刀递给我。”

从女人手中结果的手术刀刃在灯光下闪烁着有些恐怖的光芒，不过那种光芒在你看来反倒是如同启明星一般美丽明亮。躺在手术台上的男人在麻醉药物的作用下正做着一个美梦，对自己将如何被处置浑然不知。一道极其细微的粘合缝隙位于他的下巴与脖子的连接处，你决定从这里入手。

仿生面具与男人本来的脸被皮肤粘合剂紧紧地粘连在一起，你不知道为他做这个手术的人究竟是出于什么原因才让这张面具处于无法分离的状态，然而不管是因为什么，那个人都无疑是一个专家，尽管与你还存在差距，但他与那些半吊子的外行也存在着绝对的区别。

你将研制出不久的溶解酶注射到那道缝隙当中，愉快地发现这种新开发的药物效果不错，仿生面具和皮肤缓慢地分离开来，你慢慢地将那张极薄的面具一点点揭开，在看到面具下面红色肌肤的一瞬间你以为是药物的腐蚀性太强，然而很快你意识到并不是那么回事，男人真正的脸显然经历过大面积的烧伤，在面具揭到他的眼睛上方以后，你发现他本来的面孔早就已经无法辨别。

你继续手中的工作，准备将这张面具完整地揭下来，为了方便处理额头的部位，你将他的额发全部剪掉了，然而当马上就要完成的时候你停了下来，在他的发际线处，本应遮盖在头发下面的位置，一行不起眼的英文小字被刺在那里。在放大镜的帮助下你看清了那行字的内容。

那是一个陌生的外国人的名字。

你猜想得出来，那个名字是面具的制造者亲自刺上去的，如同在他满意的艺术品上署上自己的名字一般。这是一种多么自恋而高傲的做法。你小声地读了一遍那个名字，在发音的末尾快乐地咧开了嘴。

将那张薄膜般的仿生面具完整地保存下来以后，你把手套摘了下来，走下了手术台。

“茧利大人，这个实验体应该怎么处置？”

你回过头来，用毫无兴趣的眼神打量了那个被剥夺了面孔，毫无防备地躺在那里的男人。

“给他注射麻醉药物，然后和其他实验材料一起送进隔离室里。”你拿着自己宝贵的样本走向门口，“他已经没有用了。”你最后补充了一句之后，离开了手术室。

城市以爆炸为开端迎来了这一年的圣诞节，当然眼下人们无暇顾及这个禁忌的节日，人们都在奔走挣扎，试图让自己短暂的生命能够再多维系一会，除此之外，在这个下着暴雪的夜里，正如你愉快地庆祝着获得了圣诞礼物般绝妙的实验材料一样，也有人在愉快地庆祝着这场灾难的开始。然而无论人们庆祝与否，事件都在不为任何人左右地向前发展，延伸出无数不为人知的细小枝杈，而这一切，都不过是正式开始前一个小小的楔子罢了。


	38. [日番谷冬狮郎：难题]

你睁开眼睛，看了一眼挂在墙上的电子钟，眼下已经过了傍晚六点钟。你有些艰难地从折叠床上坐了起来，对着休息室的镜子把立在灰绿色套头毛衣外的衬衫领子整理好，伸出手来抓了抓自己的头发，那一头银发经过几个小时的睡眠变得有些凌乱，你活动了一下依然酸痛的肩膀，无声地叹了一口气。

你拿起桌上的马克杯，杯底还有咖啡残余的痕迹。你走到饮水机边用水把它随意地冲洗了一下，然后接了一杯热水。你端着杯子，看着从杯口缓缓上升的热气发了一会呆，最终你一口也没有喝，把杯子重新放回到桌上，走出了房间。

穿过拥挤的走廊，你推开了分析室的门，在屋子中敲击键盘的声音此起彼伏，人们隔着几台显示器大声地和对方交谈，匆忙地交换着手中的打印材料，这幅场景和几个小时你离开的时候没有任何变化。你揉了揉太阳穴，觉得自己的头很疼。

“队长，你这么快就醒了。”在看到你以后，橘发女人立即离开了自己的电脑来到了你的身边。

“松本……情况怎么样了？” 

女人的脸上露出了为难的神色，你也非常清楚，自己其实是明知故问。

城市的中心广场遭到轰炸是前天发生的事情，尽管营救任务可以说算是顺利完成，但情况却变得更加严重。在轰炸发生以后你们迅速调动了卫星图像对导弹的轨迹进行分析想要找出发射的地点，然而当分析完成，光标停留在地图上某个位置的时候，你发现自己情愿不知道结果。

“那枚具有杀伤力的武器是从本国的首都发射而来的”这个事实，究竟要怎样才能若无其事地传达给其他人呢。

你情愿认为是自己在分析的过程中出了问题也不愿意相信这个结果，于是你固执地重复着，在几十个小时没有休息的情况下你的身体终于支撑不住，于是你只能到选择到休息室中去补充几个小时的睡眠，将这份你自己也明白没有任何意义的工作交给了松本乱菊。

几个小时以后你回到了这里。

“松本，情况怎么样了？”你问道。

“队长……第22次结果分析出来了。”甚至不需要听到完整的句子，她的表情已经将结果告知了你。

“是吗……”你自言自语一般地说道。房间里所有成员的动作突然全都停了下来，他们齐刷刷地注视着你，等待你亲自说出放弃这些无用功。

你稍稍抬起头望向了天花板的角落，排风口系着的红色布条在看不见的气流吹动下猛烈地摇晃着。

你环视了一下四周。

“辛苦你们了，”你说道，“再重新来一次吧。”

几秒种的沉默之后，房间中再次响起了键盘的敲击声。

&

“这个时候找我有什么要紧事吗？”

你搅拌着杯中的咖啡，在你的对面，雏森桃坐在那里，十指交叉放在桌面上。你感到有些烦躁。总部的休息区人来人往，却没有一个在这里停留，尤其是在这样紧急的事态下，人们最多只是冲完一杯咖啡然后匆忙地离开这里。

然而就是在这样紧急的事态下，眼前的女孩却突然提出有话要跟你说，此时的她正低着头，不安地盯着自己的指尖。

雏森桃的父母与你的父母是旧识，在你很小的时候便认识了她。当这个女孩作为优秀的好榜样被介绍给你时，你看着眼前那个优柔寡断笑起来有些怯懦的女孩子，心里想的只有一件事，这个家伙居然比自己年长，真的假的？

事实证明在某些方面她确实十分出色，然而在听说这个女孩又取得了什么骄人的成绩时，你的心中却没有对她的敬佩，只有超越她的信念。你相信自己能够做得比她更好，你这样要求着自己，努力地用功，实际上你也做到了。当年纪轻轻的你灵活地操作着许多专业的成年人都难以熟练运用的程序时，天才少年的称号落在了你的头上。这个时候她已经成为了机关中的一员。你观望着，默默地将这件事记在心里，自然而然地将它当成了自己下一个目标。

你用近乎苛刻的标准要求着自己，你总是在反省着。你发现自己一次次乐此不疲地想着去超越她并非出于某种虚荣的好胜心，你仅仅是想要提升自己，很多时候你都觉得明明要比自己年长的她却反倒更需要人保护。当面对着那样的她时，你总是下意识地扮演着兄长的角色，尽管她对于你的这种行为总是一笑而过。

“小狮郎……”她小声地说出那个你不太喜欢的称呼，但你一时没有打断她，她继续说下去。

“我听说了……导弹真的是从首都发射过来的吗？”她抬起头来看向你，那种眼神让你感到难受。

你不知道在自己都没有直面这个噩耗的状况下应该怎样回答她，你有些紧张地躲避开了她的视线。

“你是从哪里听来的？”你试着装出若无其事的样子，却发现自己失败了。

“我刚刚......去见了蓝染总长……”她犹豫地说完了这句话，你的心头一紧。

“为什么去找他？”你故作平静地问道。

你是知道的，名为蓝染惣右介的男人始终是她憧憬的对象，在她刚刚进入机关时，蓝染如同一位和蔼的导师给予了她很多的帮助，她对他始终抱有感激，然而随着时间的推移，那份感激逐渐变得多了些执迷不悟的意味，你发现自己并不喜欢谈及蓝染时的她带给你的感觉，却又有些烦躁地发现自己并没有反对的立场。

“因为……周围所有的人都在忙着，我也想要尽力去做点什么，却没有什么工作分配给我……所以就想起去找蓝染总长谈一谈……”她绞动着自己的十指，慢慢地说着。

“然后呢？”

“然后他就告诉了我这个消息……”

你发现自己在生气，生蓝染的气。他明明也应该十分清楚雏森的性格，却在分析结果还没有正式公开的情况下将这个消息告诉了容易担忧的她，就如同故意想要引起她不必要的混乱一样。你知道这种想法恐怕只是自己的多心，然而你还是无法抑制地对他这种有些不负责任的行为感到恼火，但在雏森的面前，你却无法将这种心情表现出来。你努力让自己平静下来。

“他还说了其他的什么吗？”

“他还说会尽可能采用保守的方式来解决问题，但是……”转折词带给你不祥的预感。

“但是……他说如果无法跟首都方面达成共识的话，可能就要采取其他的手段了，告诉我应该提前做些心理准备……”

眼前的女孩看上去对自己说出的话有些难为情，说完以后她便低下头，露出了一个有些困惑的笑容。你看着她的笑容，觉得自己的头再次剧烈地疼了起来。

你试着忽略“其他的手段”这个词组所包含的意味，却发现自己无法停止思考。城市与首都的尴尬局势已经持续了太久，如果能够采取所谓的“保守方式“的话，问题早就已经解决了。然而已经过去了三年，三年间首都没有提供给这座城市任何的帮助，反倒是不声不响地丢来了一枚燃烧的武器，这其中的态度已经足够明确。尽管分析室的工作依然在重复地进行着，但你明白自己的要求是多么任性，答案早就已经如此明确。

然而面对着坐在对面的这个女孩，这些话你却一句都说不出口。

“他只是在客观地分析可能性而已。”你想要尝试安慰她，却第一次意识到自己是多么不善言辞。

“是啊…..你说得没错……”她略带着歉意，似乎对自己的行为感到十分惭愧，明明她什么也没有做错。

谈话就此终止。你们沉默地坐在桌子两端，她依然低着头。你想要离开这里，尽管你知道她此时需要的是宽慰，需要的是有个人陪在她身边和她说说话，但你的头脑已经开始混乱起来，这不是一个好兆头。

“没有什么其它事的话我要回去工作了，你也早点回家去休息吧。”你站了起来，对表现冷淡的自己感到厌恶。“

她没有看你，只是默默地点了点头。

你无声地叹了一口气，转过身去。

“小狮郎……”在你快要走远的时候她突然叫住了你，她的声音是那么轻柔，但在你听来就如同一个严厉的命令一般，让你动弹不得。

你缓缓地转过身去，发现她正用一种无助的表情注视着自己。

她开口了。

“我应该怎么做才好呢……？”

这是一个难题吗？你询问自己，却发现最擅长解决复杂问题的自己此时竟无言以对，她的声音听上去那么难过，你发现自己突然变成了一个哑巴。

我应该怎么做才好呢？自己也在寻找着这个问题的答案啊。

你突然希望自己此时处在一个足够寒冷的空间，冷到能够让你平静下来，冷到你能够清醒地给出这个问题的解答，而不是在这个地方，这里的空气那么闷热，让你烦躁，让你说不出话来。

她用无助的眼神注视着你，等待着你的回答。

“你想得太多了！”你大声地喊道，“还没到那个地步呢，你现在就哭丧着脸干什么？快点站起来，现在就回家去睡一觉……”

你注视着她苍白疲惫的脸。

“……至少把黑眼圈睡没了再说啊，笨蛋……”

她愣在了那里，几秒钟以后勉强地扯出了一个微笑。

“嗯，你说的没错小狮郎，的确是我想得太多了。”

“我要回去工作了。”你突然意识到自己刚刚表现得有些歇斯底里，“还有……不要再那么叫我了！”

说完你便朝着出口走去，你知道自己的话或多或少地对她起到了一点安慰的作用，然而尽管如此，当听到身后的她轻声地说出“谢谢你小狮郎”时，你却并没有感到轻松。

&

分析室的门被你推开的一瞬间，所有的人突然全部都停止了交谈，却没人抬起头来看你一眼，键盘声单调地持续着，你知道他们的心中多半对你抱有埋怨，你无法责备他们。你朝着里面属于你的办公间走去，在进去之前，你转过身，停在了门口。

“松本。”你提高了声音，你知道所有人都在竖着耳朵等待下文。橘发的女人停下了工作，从房间另一端的一台显示器前站了起来，快步朝你走来。

“是，队长。”

你看着她的脸，从客观的角度来评价，那是一张十分漂亮的脸，在那双好看的蓝眼睛下面，两只黑眼圈看上去是那么突兀。

“叫他们停下来，不必再重复分析了，把之前的结果汇报给上面。到此为止吧。”

你平淡地下达完指示，甚至没等女人回答便走进了自己的办公室，不轻不重地关上了身后的门。

房间里没有开灯，你注视着那片黑暗，背靠着门，慢慢地滑下去坐在了地面上。你听到门外传来了女人的叹息声。那是一个有些无奈却又似乎松了一口气的叹息。

在地上坐了一会以后，你站起身来走向自己的桌子，打开了显示器，在屏幕上是那个无论重复多少次都不会改变的追踪结果，表示着发射点的光标依然停留在那个位置。

就是这样了吧。

你想起了她。

“我应该怎么做才好呢？”她问道。

你注视着屏幕，光标的红色在黑暗当中是那么触目惊心。你愣愣地看着它，直到眼睛有点发痛。坐进椅子里的一瞬间，你觉得整个人都没有了力气。你关掉了显示屏，对着空无一人的黑暗，自言自语般地开口了。

“我怎么知道啊……”


	39. [夏洛特·库鲁风：指标]

“我一直不知道你有这种爱好。”在昏暗的紫色灯光下，你幽幽地朝着坐在对面沙发中的男人说道，后者对你语气中的揶揄没有做出任何的反应，只是继续将躺在自己大腿上长相清秀的少年的头发缠绕在自己的手指头上。

“也罢。”你移开视线，“芬朵尔·凯利亚斯，你可以继续跟你的小猫咪玩耍，只要注意听我说的话就可以了。”

“库鲁风。”一个沉闷的声音说出了你的名字，“我们今天在这到底是为了什么，我希望你能尽快说完，这间该死的屋子太闷了，让我呼吸困难。”

你看向说话者，那是一个体积极其庞大的男人，即使坐在沙发上，他的脑袋也几乎快要顶到天花板上。的确，红灯区的一间风俗店的包间对于奇农·波来说的确是太过狭窄了一点。

“冷静点，波。”你安抚道，试着看向他的眼睛，然而不知是光线的原因还是他的眼睛本来就没有睁开，你看不到它们，“我知道诸位都很烦躁，请相信我，说老实话，作为我也不愿意召开这种会议，毕竟诸位与我的审美观相距甚远。”

说到这你环视了一下四周，小小的包间中聚集着十来张熟悉的面孔，这是非常少见的情况，通常情况下性格各异的你们是水火不容的，在佣兵集团当中你不能指望什么融洽团结的气氛，每个人都怀揣着自私的想法，希望能够比对方捞到更多的好处获得更多的褒奖。你试图回想上一次召开集体会议的情况，却无论如何也记不起来了。于是你继续说了下去。

“诸位分队长无疑都是执察队中的精英，也相应地需要承担更多的责任，想必各位都能够明白，眼下情况有所变化。在那场本应华丽收场的派对上发生了那样不够美好的事件后，大帝非常生气。说实话，就连我，陪在大帝身边这么久的时间，也从未见过陛下发过那么大的脾气。

你停顿了一下，没有人说话。他们沉默地将酒倒进口中，发出冰块撞击玻璃杯的声音。

情况有所变化。的确如此，在事件发生之前，你们是这座城市公认的执法者，所有的市民都服从你们制定的法律，而首都也对这座城市发生的一切充耳不闻。然而眼下，虽然你们依然掌管着这座城市，却无法盲目乐观地判断所处的地位依然像过去一样稳定。

机关没有消失，这是每个人都心知肚明的事情，一直以来胆小如鼠的他们始终在暗中活动，然而当他们终于决定从暗处转向明处时，沉睡在那群本应臣服于陛下的市民们心中那点渺茫的希望突然之间如同浇油之火般被点燃了，不断有人如同着了魔一般，喊着嘹亮愚蠢的口号涌上繁华的街道自以为是地对你们示威。每当这种情况发生，尽管不太情愿，你也必须行动起来，去镇压这些烧坏了脑子的家伙们。用暴力去制服暴力是效率最高的手段，被雪覆盖的街道很快被染成鲜红，大量的尸体需要处理，你亲自监督着这一作业的进行，不得不承认，那副场景并不美观。

然而还不够，大帝并不满足于这些。他的心中有一个属于自己的指标。

你了解大帝，正如你尊敬他是一个道理。你能够看出，那枚从天而降的导弹对他造成了不小的打击，你知道大帝花费了多少心血才得到这块土地，当面临可能丧失的可能性时，他的歇斯底里也是十分正常的。

“我们全都来自异乡，相信饥荒和暴乱对各位来讲并不陌生。正因如此，我们才要格外地珍惜这座在我们的努力下归属于我们的土地。这座城市已经成为了我们的家园，我们应当和这里本来的住民们友好相处，然而如果他们不明事理地想要反抗我们，破坏这种美好的平衡时，我们应当给予他们教训。这是执法者的责任，也就是我们的责任。”

你站了起来，扫视了一圈。

“请记住，我的同胞们：流血，是最有效的教训。”

听到你的这番话，男人们的脸上露出了笑容，他们非常兴奋。你清楚眼下他们需要的正是这种煽动，气氛突然变得热烈起来，男人们的情绪被点燃了，他们个个摩拳擦掌想要尽快去实践这个真理。然而此时你却没能融入其中，你只是觉得他们有点蠢。

你重新坐了下来，清了清嗓子。

“诸位都知道，大帝为我们提供职位是为了让我们辅助他完成工作。我们的工作非常简单，那就是给予反抗的人教训。大帝为我们定下了指标。每周每个分队30人，这个指标可以说是宽容到仁慈的地步，而考核各位是否能够圆满地完成指标，为陛下效力，这便是我的任务所在，也是今天会议的主题。

你将面前的理石桌面上散落的几张纸拢了拢，按照上面的编号分发给每一个人。

“这是本周考核的结果，请各位过目。”

男人们不耐烦地去阅读纸张上的文字，直到有人将手里的纸撕得粉碎，把白花花的纸屑撒在了地面上。

“你太啰嗦了库鲁风！”一个男人站了起来，“我们有什么理由受制于这些愚蠢的数字！想杀就杀不就行了吗！”他激动地对你喊道。

你看向他，那是一个非常年轻的男人。

你竖起了右手的食指轻轻地压在自己的嘴唇上做了一个禁声的手势。

“别慌，吉欧·魏格，不要用那种语气说话。”你眯起了眼睛，本来挂在脸上的笑容像潮水一样瞬间退去了，“尤其不要用那种语气跟我说话。”

你知道自己的眼神看上去有多么可怕，吉欧·魏格的脸上一瞬间露出了慌乱的神色，他的嘴唇因为愤怒抽动了几下，然而最后他什么也没有说，只是重新窝进了沙发当中。

“很好。”你重新露出了笑容，就如同几秒钟以前那个小小的风波没有发生过一样。

“然而我还是要提醒你，吉欧，如果你仔细看了你手中的统计数据，你会发现这周到目前为止你只处罚了29个人，显然你似乎认为这个指标有些苛刻......”

你的话音刚落，芬朵尔怀里的少年突然痛苦地睁大了双眼，他离开了芬朵尔的身体，跪倒在地面上挣扎着，却发不出任何声音。吉欧·魏格刚刚割开了他的喉咙。

芬朵尔脸上带着麻木的表情，他拿出纸巾擦拭着一不小心蹭在自己衣服上的血迹。你知道就算吉欧没有动手，那个可怜的少年还是会落得同样的下场，从他被带进这个房间开始，就已经注定无法活着离开这个房间。

你看着地上的那个男孩用双手抓着自己的脖子，徒劳地想要止住喷涌的鲜血。他恐惧地看向你们所有人用眼神寻求帮助，然而所有人都只是一言不发地观察着他。他的目光最后停留在你的脸上，你沉默地注视着他，直到他的身体因为失血过多抽搐了几下，他死了。

你觉得有些可惜，那个男孩长着一张好看的脸蛋来着。

吉欧·魏格得意地笑着，残忍的兴奋让他年轻的面孔变得有些狰狞，他看着你，眼神中只有不屑和嘲讽，就像你们所有人对对方怀有的心情一样。

包间里被香水和血液混合的味道充斥着，你下意识地皱了皱鼻子。你将桌面上剩下的一沓文件收好，然后站起身来。

“那么，诸位辛苦了。”

你走向门口，最后打量了一圈坐在沙发里的男人们，他们的表情和你一样。

“这次的指标，完成得很好。”

你冷淡地说完这句话以后，走出包间去，关上了门。


	40. [平子真子：嫉妒]

“让我总结一下你刚刚说的话吧。”你开始不耐烦地用手指敲打着咖啡馆的木头桌面，手边白色茶杯中剩下一半的红茶在杯中不安分地晃动起来，“就是说在分析了好几十次以后，我们明明能确定导弹就是从首都发射过来的，但是首都那边却死不承认，是这么回事吗？”

“总结得非常精辟。”坐在你对面的男人心悦诚服地说道。

你慢慢地皱起了眉头。你不明白，为什么在面对你的时候，蓝染惣右介的脸上始终都是这样一幅心满意足的表情。在发现你正盯着他看以后，他脸上的笑容变得更加明显。

“所以呢？接下来你是有什么打算？”你烦躁地躲避着他的视线。

“准备跟首都谈判，不过这个计划恐怕要推到新年以后了。”他说道。

“谈判？”你恼火地提高了声音，“现在根本就不是那么简单的问题了吧？！”

“那么真子是怎么想的呢？”他微笑着问道。

他的笑容让你有种一拳打在棉花上的感觉。你意识到自己情绪的波动太过明显，这让你对自己感到气愤，明明在其他时候自己是个更加冷静的人来着。然而当面对这个人的时候，一种莫名其妙的恼火总是让你难以客观地去考虑问题。

你沉默地呷了一口红茶，然后把杯子重新放进茶托里。这整个过程他始终面带微笑地看着你。

“我能有什么想法？我现在知道的信息只有你告诉我的那么一丁点而已啊。”你不耐烦地说道。

“我可是把自己知道的信息全部都告诉真子了啊。”他无辜地说道，依然微笑着。你的忍耐终于达到了极限。

“惣右介！你……”茶杯和茶托在你的手掌拍向桌面的一瞬间发出清脆的撞击声，咖啡店内为数不多的客人都将目光集中在了朝着桌子另一端探出了几乎半个身子的你身上，你意识到了自己的失态。

你沉默地靠在了沙发的椅背上，那个句子终究没有说完整。

事实上你甚至都不清楚自己想说什么，你只是被心中一种讨厌的冲动驱使着。自从回到这座城市开始自己始终过得不太痛快，和朋友们在一起的时候那种感觉还不太明显，一旦变成和他两个人单独相处的局面时，那种讨厌的感觉就变得尤为明显。你思考着为什么会变成这样，却得不出答案。尽管他似乎总是在真诚地面对你，但你却依然觉得自己与他之间隔着一层恼人的雾，隔着这层雾你根本无法揣测他的真实想法。你发现尽管和他相处了这么多年，自己却依然不了解他。即使在他说出了“我爱你”以后，你也还是没能摆脱这种感觉。

窗外的太阳已经落山，吊在头顶的橘色小灯不知什么时候已经亮了起来，闪烁着柔和的光芒。他坐在你的对面，用一种担忧的神情望着你。你突然感到一阵无力。

你站起身来，走向了咖啡馆的门。

持续了多日的大雪已经停了，地面被厚厚的白雪覆盖，经过践踏和碾压之后结起了一层黑色的冰，入夜以后的风冰冷地吹在你的脸上，你缩了缩脖子，试图将脸藏在围巾的后面。你把双手插在了口袋里，快步地朝前走去。

他很快地追上了你，然而却什么也不说，只是沉默地走在你旁边，他的沉默更加激怒了你，你加快了脚步，他也跟随着你加快了脚步，你继续加快脚步，他也继续跟着你加快脚步。你打定主意不去理睬他，几乎快要跑了起来，直到他突然向前迈了几步停在了你的面前，你差点撞在他的身上，你试着止住脚步，却险些在冰面上滑倒。

他抓住了你的肩膀。

可恶，你心想。

在确定你站稳以后，他松开了你。

“真子？你为什么生气了？”

他的语气非常诚恳，似乎对你的行为感到困惑。你固执地把头别向一边。头顶的路灯将你们的影子拉长在地面上。

他凑近你，将担忧的目光投向你的眼睛。

你突然觉得有点无趣，明明自己都不知道这股怒火是从哪来的，只是单纯地想要把这种消极的情绪发泄在他身上而已。因为尽管你不确定为什么，但你唯一能够确定的是他就是让你变得不像自己的罪魁祸首。无论是他的笑容，还是他自顾自说出的“我爱你”都让你感到混乱，你感到不公平，为什么相处的时候他总能用平常的姿态来面对你，而变得不够冷静的却总是只有自己。

你不知道应该怎样对他解释自己内心的这些感受，所以你什么也没有说，只是慢慢地摇了摇头。

他把你的围巾拉下来，让你的整张脸都暴露在了路灯的橙色灯光下。

地面上两个长长的影子交叠在一起，他抓住了你的手臂，另一只手搭在你的肩膀上，安静地亲吻着你。你下意识地抬起了手，你们的十指交叉在一起，在这个寒冷的冬夜里，他的手掌大而温暖。

一个漫长而温柔的吻结束以后，你们分开了身体。你有些苦恼地思考着应该用怎样的表情面对他，最终也没能想出答案，于是你丢给他一个白眼，再次把头别向了一边。

他再次将脑袋凑近你，认真地注视着你的眼睛。

“真子，对不起，不要生气了。”他说道。

他甚至没有再坚持询问你生气的理由，他的语气那么温柔，就像真心地在请求你的原谅一般，他道歉了，尽管他什么都没有做错。你看着他的眼睛，即使在道歉的时候，他的双眼依然笑盈盈的。他清楚怎样让你平静下来，他知道怎样讨好你，他明白自己会成功，他始终拥有惹人讨厌的自信。一种深深的无力感袭来，面对他温和的态度，你连发脾气的劲头都没有了。

在看到你不情愿地点了点头以后，他开心地笑了起来。

你突然感到非常疲惫。

&

“我回来了。”推开了公寓的门，客厅的灯是开着的，却没有人在，你四下张望了一圈，发现矢胴丸莉莎房间的门半开着。

“莉莎？”你试着叫了一声她的名字。

没有人回答，你以为是她忘记了关门，却想起那不是她的作风。你慢慢地靠近，直到她的房间里突然传来了回答声。

“哦——”她的声音听上去有些不耐烦。

你站在她的门口。

“我进来喽？”

她没有再回答，你有种不太好的预感，于是推开门走了进去。

矢胴丸莉莎仰面躺在床上，无精打采地把脑袋垂在床边，没有开灯的房间当中唯一的光亮来自掉在地面上的手机，此时它正嗡嗡地震动着，你瞄了一眼，看到了来电显示的联系人照片，屏幕上京乐春水的脸让你明白了莉莎表现异常的原因。

直到手机再次安静下去，莉莎才开口了。

“干什么？”

“不……没什么”你故作轻松地希望让气氛缓和一些，“其他人都去哪里了？”

“我怎么知道，大家都是成年人，去哪里不需要跟我汇报吧。”她不太友好地回答道。

你无声地叹了口气，不用想也知道发生了什么，能让一向理智的她变得这么情绪化的也只有那个人了。

在首都的三年时间里你曾多次见过京乐春水。他是个特别的人物，你始终是这么想的，明明在首都的机关中担任要职，却始终一副懒洋洋的样子，似乎总是对工作提不起劲来。尽管身为长辈，但在面对莉莎时他却更像一个犯了错误的小孩。而当谈及关于首都和城市之间一些严肃的话题时，他却总是避重就轻故意装出一副糊涂的样子，每一次都是以莉莎愤怒地一走了之来收场，后来她也不再主动地谈论这些问题，因为清楚再问也不会得到让自己满意的回答。

事实上你是理解他的良苦用心的，你知道他并不像表面上看起来那么吊儿郎当，首都不会白白让一个无所事事的大叔来担任重要的职位，那副样子只是一个安全的伪装，你知道他本质上是一个狡黠聪明的角色，然而在自己最珍惜的女孩子面前，无论他再怎么强大，也终究是一个想要保护她却表现得有些笨拙的父亲罢了。

“又和那位大叔吵架了？”回避重点也不会让对话有所进展，于是你干脆直接地问道。

她没有回答。

这种赌气般的沉默让你想到了刚才的自己，敏感的直觉让你甚至猜得到他们吵架的内容。

“你要是直接地问他首都那边打算怎么办，他当然没办法回答你了……”你几乎是自言自语一般地慢慢说道。

她猛地从床上坐了起来，动作的迅速让你吓了一跳。

“你听到我打电话了？”她尖锐地问道。

“我没有偷听你打电话啊……”你感到一种被冤枉的委屈，那可是千真万确的实话。

她皱起眉头看了你一会，表情稍微变得柔和一点，但看上去依然很不开心。

“抱歉，真子……”她小声地说道，“我想一个人待一会……”

你只能点了点头，无奈地离开了她的房间，走出了公寓。再一次来到了寒冷的街道上，你把手插在衣服的口袋里，孤单地走着。

敏感的直觉，有时候真的不是什么好事啊。你有些伤感地想到。

&

你站在便利店的门口，慢慢地吃着手里的豆腐干。天已经彻底黑了下去，你的手里提着速食盒饭，在心里计算着自己在外面游荡有多久了。你想要回家去，你知道莉莎一定还没有吃晚饭，但另一方面想到她的状态又担心自己回去会让她更加烦躁。

在你矛盾地做着决定时，不远处街口的一个行人吸引了你的注意力。

在这个寒冷的季节那个人却只穿了一件黑色帽衫，帽子扣在他的脑袋上，腿上的裤子则像病号服一般肥大。从身形看上去那是个高大的男人，他扯着自己的帽兜好像生怕帽子掉下去一样。但闪现间你还是看到了他的脸，上面有着类似烧伤的痕迹。他缓慢地移动着步子，摇摇晃晃的姿势如同喝醉了一样。你漫不经心地注视着那个奇怪的家伙，直到他消失在了没有路灯的转角处。

身旁便利店的自动门打开了，一对年轻的男女走了出来，男人手里提着装满食品的塑料袋，女人自然地挎着他的手臂，两个人交谈着，背影逐渐消失在了你的视线中。你看着手里剩下的竹签，又一阵风吹过，你突然觉得很冷。

他们看上去那么快乐，对处于崩坏边缘的城市毫不关心，即使每天都有很多的人死去，但眼下痛苦还没有降临在他们的头上，所以他们依然可以对这一切视而不见。那种盲目的快乐此时却让你感到一阵无来由的恐惧，你下意识地拿出了手机，迫切地拨打了那个熟悉的号码，你发现自己的手因为激动而有些颤抖，然而此时此刻，你无论如何都想要听到他的声音。

话筒里的嘟声响了三次，你突然切断了电话。

自己到底在干什么呢……你苦恼地想到。

你感到厌倦了，对这样慌乱的自己感到厌倦。在事件发生以后，不习惯于袖手旁观的你始终想要做些什么，然而实际中却没有任何能够让你插手的事情。所有的一切都在有条不紊地运作着，在没有包含你的情况下有条不紊地运作着，你如同突然被抛在了所有的一切之外，正是这种可耻的清闲让你感到焦躁和不安。

手机突然嗡嗡地震动起来，你甚至没有思考便按下了接听键。

“惣右介！”你急迫地喊道。

“真子？”他一成不变的声音突然让你发热的头脑冷静了一点，“你怎么了？”

你把塑料袋放在了便利店窗户边的台子上，腾出一只手来，用手掌慢慢地盖住了自己的脸。你突然意识到自己刚刚有多么歇斯底里。

“真子？”没有听到你的回答，他再次询问道。

“不……”你放下手，将后背缓缓地靠在墙上。“不，没事了。”你说道。

他沉默了一小会，似乎在思考些什么。

“真子，”他开口了，“我这边现在有些事要处理，晚点再打给你好吗？”

所有的一切都在有条不紊地运作着，在他的指挥下有条不紊地运作着。你不甘心。

“不，我已经说了没有事了，你继续忙吧。”你知道自己的语气听起来有多么生硬。

“真子？”他的语气充满疑惑。

“晚安，惣右介。”在听到他回答之前你挂断了电话。

手机屏幕逐渐暗了下去，没有电话再打进来。

通通的声音搅得你心烦意乱，你恼火地寻找声源，随后发现那正是自己由于愤怒和激动而变得剧烈的心跳声。

这一刻你终于为自己不可名状的恼火找到了原因。

好了，简单地说吧。

你嫉妒他。


	41. [牙密：狗]

老实说，这是你度过的最有气氛的一个新年。

你伸出左手，推开了自家酒馆那扇破旧的木头门，然后摘下了头顶的毛线帽径直走向吧台后面。店里的男人们一如既往地聚集在油腻肮脏的圆桌边打发着时间，你坐进吧台后那把属于自己的椅子里，拿起酒瓶将剩下的那半液体倒进口中，顿时感觉身体暖和了不少。

你朝着店内环视了一圈，没有看到一些常客熟悉的面孔，你知道他们大多已经丢掉了性命，在导弹袭击之后拜勒岗·鲁伊森帮手下的那帮人变得更加疯狂，贫民区的这些家伙们则自然而然地成为了他们最容易下手的目标。然而即便昨天还在一起打牌的家伙丢掉了性命，这些还留着一口气的垃圾们的态度依然不会有丝毫变化，他们甚至可能会对那些早他们一步告别这个世界的同类们感到羡慕。

你试着活动了一下右侧的肩膀，绷带将你的右臂固定在肩膀上，在几天前的那场庆典里你不小心折断了自己的手臂。在那个晚上事情没有像你预期的那样发展，机关的突然出现让庆典被强行终止，不过尽管没有看到让人血脉偾张的枪决场面，执察队和机关激烈的火力交锋倒也弥补了这一遗憾。在那天晚上轰炸发生得太过突然，对于距离爆炸中心不远的你来说仅仅折断了一只手臂还算是幸运的，尽管彻底恢复还需要一点时间，但总得来说，你还是感到满意的。

这座城市已经等待了足够长的时间，是时候发生一点让人感到刺激的事情了。你甚至想着如果自己有兴趣的话，可以借助乌尔奇奥拉·西法的力量，抓住这次千载难逢的好机会做些有趣的事情，虽然现在你还不确定那个无趣的家伙是否愿意帮你这个忙。

在你思考这些的时候，酒馆的门被推开了，冷风呼呼地灌了进来。你恼火地抬起头来，有些诧异地发现站在门口的居然是不久前被你教训得落花流水的毛头小子。你眼看着一个毛头小子走向了吧台，停在了你的面前。

“牙密·里亚尔戈。”他看着你，一本正经地说出你的名字。自己的名字从这个小鬼的口中说出来，你感到有些受到了侮辱。店里的男人们此时全都停止了交谈，兴致勃勃地将目光集中在你们的身上，期待着看到一场好戏。不过他们的这种反应这倒让你不想那么快就爆发，于是你依然将身体深深地陷在椅子里，冷漠地注视着他，打算看看他接下来想要干些什么。

见你没有反应他于是继续说了下去。“我的哥哥死了。”说出这句话的时候，他的语气非常平静。你不明白这个小鬼为什么会突然提起什么哥哥的事，紧接着你回忆起来，你第一次在那条阴暗的巷子里见到他跟那个愚蠢的神棍讨药时他似乎就在嘟囔着他的哥哥如何如何。然而不管怎么样，你对这些事一点兴趣都没有。于是你依然没有说话，只是继续注视着他。

“请让我待在你这里！”他大声地喊了出来。

店内瞬间爆发出了刺耳的笑声。在他们看来一个脏兮兮的小鬼要求你将他留在你的身边，这是一件非常滑稽可笑的事情，所有的人都笑着，用带着阴险期待的眼神望着你，等待着看到你像扔一条狗一样将他扔出去。

然而你并没有起身。

“走开，笨狗。”你只是不太耐烦地说道。

你知道自己的这种行为在那些等着看热闹的男人们感到有些无趣，但你没有理由让一切都如他们所愿。这些杂碎们本身不具备力量，只能将强大的愿望寄托在真正拥有力量的人身上，当他们看到别人受苦就好像自己变强大了一样。那只是一种愚蠢的错觉。但你此时却依然感到有些困惑，一般说来在这种情况下，你也早就按捺不住让自己心烦的愤怒将碍眼的东西一口气清除掉了才对，然而此时，你发现自己并不想将这个小鬼踢到门外去，你甚至都无法解释自己为什么会产生这种想法，你也懒得去思考，你只是希望他能快点自觉离开，免得你最终还是要亲自动手。

这个固执的小鬼当然没有因为你的一句话便离开，他只是继续站在那里，用一种让你火大的眼神径直地望向你的眼睛。你感觉稍微有点新鲜，在这个垃圾场里，你从没见到第二个敢这样做的人。

“请让我留在这里！”他大声地喊道。

你突然觉得有点无聊了，显然他没有那种能让自己安全活下去的智慧，让他继续站在这吵吵嚷嚷只会让你更加心烦。你决定改变主意了，还是将他扔出去来得痛快一些。

“牙密！”在你准备站起身用一只手把他扔得远远的时候，坐在角落里的一个男人却突然嚷了起来。“没有酒了！”

被这种无聊的理由打断让你非常恼火，你正想将怒气转移到那个男人的身上，却又有人开口了。

“这不是正好吗牙密！你一只手不方便，让这个小鬼去帮你把仓库里的酒搬过来不就得了！”另一个男人提议说道，剩下的人似乎也意识得与其等着看到你把他扔出去，倒不如等着看你把他留下来更有意思，于是他们也开始起哄附和起来。

“闭嘴！”你低沉地吼道，所有的人瞬间全都沉默下去。你用愤怒的眼神环视了一圈，在确定没有人再敢吵闹以后，你看向了面前的小鬼。

他的个子不是很高，他的胳膊非常细，让你怀疑就连将箱子抬起来对他而言都是个问题。然而此时他对你的想法毫不知情，只是用一种充满期待的眼神望着你，那让你感到十分厌烦。

你扔给他一把钥匙。

“听着笨狗，趁着我还没改变主意，去后面的仓库抬一箱酒过来，要是打碎了一瓶我就掰断你的胳膊，懂了吗？”

他抬起双手接住了你扔过来的钥匙，兴奋地点了点头，推开了位于吧台旁边的一扇小门，跑向了酒馆后面的仓库。

在他走出去以后，店里的男人们却再次忍不住爆发出了笑声。

“牙密！”最先提出主意的男人一边笑一边说道，“你居然把钥匙给了一个脏兮兮的小鬼！他会把值钱的东西全都拿走的！哈哈哈哈——”

他的笑声突然停了下来，你用左手紧紧地掐住了他的脖子，将他举到了半空中。男人发不出声音，惊恐地瞪大了双眼，用双手试图把你的手掌掰开却只是徒劳，一面胡乱地蹬着双脚。你就这样用一只手轻松地举着他，打开了酒馆的门，把他重重地甩在了雪地里。你看着他趴在雪地里用两只手抓着自己的脖子痛苦地喘息着，你朝着他的方向吐了一口口水，用力地关上了门。

当你重新回到吧台旁边时，没有人再敢谈论这件事，甚至没有人敢将目光落在你的身上。你不屑地骂了一声“垃圾”，然后推开了后门。

仓库的门开着，被稻草层层覆盖的屋顶密不透光，一股发霉的气味扑面而来，你试着在黑暗中找出那个小鬼好确认一下他没有像那个愚蠢的垃圾说的那样将值钱的东西卷走，然而却找不到他。你突然意识到那个蠢货可能说中了。

该死的垃圾！你心想。紧接着怒气冲冲地朝着仓库的门走去，那个狡猾的小鬼一定还没有走远，你要找到他，然后像捏死一只臭虫一样把他捏死。

在你快要走出仓库的时候，玻璃瓶子碰撞在一起的声音从你的右后方传来，你回过头去，借着从门外照射进来的一点光线，你看到那个弱不禁风的家伙正抬着一箱啤酒站在那，那箱酒对他来说太重了，然而尽管摇摇晃晃，他却依然紧绷着手臂，试图将箱子抬稳。

“牙密·里亚尔戈！”看到了站在门口的你以后，他大声地呼喊着你的名字。“你还需要让我拿些别的东西吗？”他问道。

你有点发愣。你不明白，为什么在面对你时这个小孩从来没有流露出恐惧的神色，你不明白他为什么会对留在这里如此执着，你也不明白自己为什么就那样莫名其妙地接受了他的存在。

他的手颤抖地更加剧烈，瓶子碰撞的声音让你猛地回过神来。

“你这条笨狗！动作快一点！”你粗暴地喊道，“把这箱酒搬到前面去！要是碎了一瓶我就折断你的胳膊！”

他点了点头，晃晃悠悠地从你身边经过，艰难地朝着酒馆的后门走去。

你看着他瘦小的背影，突然觉得心中涌生了某种陌生的情绪，你不确定那是什么，但你知道，在此前你从未体验过那种感觉，尽管你不知道该如何给那种情绪命名，但你唯独确定一点，那种不必要的情绪是不属于你的，它的出现只会给你平添麻烦。你活动了一下肩膀，用力地摇了摇头试图将那种多余的情绪驱散，直到它消失以后，你才让自己重新回到自己的酒馆中。

你从后门走了进去，看见那个脏兮兮的小鬼正站在圆桌边，把啤酒分发给那些讨酒的男人们，而那些穷酸的食客们也自然而然地接过来，并把相应的钱币放在他的手心里。所有人就这样自然而然地接受了那个小鬼的存在，而你甚至还有给出正式的许可。在你正打算大发雷霆的时候，他注意到了你，放下了夹在胳膊上的酒瓶兴冲冲地朝着你跑了过来。

他用一只又小又脏的手抓起了你的左手，翻过你的手掌，然后把手心里的钱币一股脑倒进了你的手上。你看了一会手中的钱币，又抬起眼睛看向了他。

他的衣服打着可耻的补丁，他的身上到处都是布满莫名其妙的污渍，他的头发又长又脏，打成无数个扭曲的结盘绕在头顶。他正扬着脸，用一种在你看来不可理喻的快乐神情望着你。他的样子就像一条随时会摇起尾巴的狗一样。

你从手中挑出了两块硬币递给了他，他接过来，有些不解地望着你。

“去找个地方把你的头发剪了。”你说道。“你这副样子让我觉得恶心！”

他花了几秒钟去思考你说的话。在终于理解了你允许他留下来的言外之意以后，他兴奋地点了点头拔腿朝着外面跑去。你看着他奔跑的样子，觉得他那副德行似乎更像一条撒欢的笨狗了。那种扰人的情绪突然间又不合时宜地出现了，与此同时你突然想起来，那条笨狗似乎对你说过，他有一个名字来着。

他叫库卡布罗。


	42. [乌尔奇奥拉：梦]

敲门声响起的时候，你正打算离开自己的房间。

听到敲门声后你停了下来，那种不紧不慢的节奏让你产生一种不太好的预感。你向窗外看了一眼，天色已经彻底暗了下去，在这个时候能制造出这种不紧不慢的敲门声的人，根据你的了解只有一个，而此时你并不太想要见到他。

在思考了一会以后你还是走向门口，打开了那扇门。不出所料，葛力姆乔·贾卡杰克站在那里，用一种顽劣的笑容看着你，自觉地无视了你那种“我不欢迎你”的眼神。

“晚上好。”他说。

“走开，我要去工作。”你让自己无视他的笑容，冷淡地说道。

“这个时间你要去工作？”他怀疑地皱起了眉头。

“有一封重要的邮件需要我现在去回复。”你回答道，紧接着想起来自己本没有必要向他解释这么清楚。

“这么说你只是要去办公室回复邮件而已？”他的眉头舒展开一点，看上去甚至有点愉快，但那种愉快在你看来并不是什么好事，你甚至猜想得出他在考虑些什么。

“你不许跟过来。”在他说出他的想法之前你就坚定地否决了那个想法，然后走出房间关上门，朝着办公室走去，他理所当然地跟了上来。

“凭什么？理论上那也是我的办公室不是吗？”他追上了你，跟在你身边胡搅蛮缠地说道。

“从什么时候开始你是个讲理论的人了？”你反问道，紧接着意识到自己这句话有种挑衅的意味，而那除了让他更加来劲以外不会起到任何其他的作用。果然听到你的话他脸上的愉快表情更加明显了一点。

“你会影响我的工作效率。”在他将这番没有意义的对话继续下去之前你抢先开口了。同时加快了脚步继续朝前走去，考虑着将他甩开的对策。

“我还不知道我有那么大的能耐，能影响到你的工作效率。”他意味十分明确的挑衅让你觉得厌烦，你知道他是热衷于激怒你的，那只是你无法理解的他那些奇怪爱好中最普通的一个。他从来都不是那么容易就能够摆脱的家伙，而在平安夜过后，他的这个属性变得更加明显。然而与此同时你不得不承认，自己也有一部分责任。

你终于停了下来，转身面向他，他也停住脚步饶有兴趣地注视着你等待你开口。

“你可以跟着我来，”你放弃一般说道，“但是不能待在我的背后。要待在我能够看见的地方。”

你不希望再发生像上次的情形，让他待在自己的身后总是让你感到不太安全，相比之下还是让他待在自己的视线之内比较保险。你是这样考虑的，但显然你提出的这个要求被他微妙地曲解了，因为此时他又咧开了嘴，露出了得意的笑容。

“成交。”他愉快地说。

&

你打开了自己的电脑，在等待启动完毕的时间里，你看着他走向窗户边将百叶窗拉下来，然后走到你正对着的一台电脑前坐了下来。你突然觉得，你对他提出的那个要求说不定反而对自己更加不利。然而你现在没有心情去应对他。

你打开了邮箱，快速地浏览完了不久前刚刚发送进来的几封邮件，随后你登录了一个银行账户，那是你作为执察队的首席执行官负责的账户，你浏览着收支记录，最新的几条记录显示若干笔巨款被打进了这个账户当中。那几笔钱的数目和那些集团与执察队签订合同上的违约金是匹配的，就在几个小时前，以狩矢为领头人的巴温特集团宣布退出了这个名属拜勒岗，实际由你来运作的综合集团，并按照约定支付了一笔高额的赔偿金。

在中心广场遭到轰炸以后，这已经是这些天里第三次有组织提出停止给予执察队物质资助了。这个涉猎广泛的集团的建立花费了你不少的心血，然而眼下当意识到执察队面临危机时，一部分人迫切地丢卒保车倒也是情理之中的，你并不感到意外，相反你还觉得如果不考虑他们的行为带给你的损失的话，客观来说那甚至是一种十分明智的做法。

在你回复邮件的过程中，咔哒咔哒的鼠标声让你难以集中精力，你抬起头来，对面的男人正对着屏幕不停地按动着鼠标，在注意到你的目光之后他停了下来。

“怎么了？”他摆出一副无辜的样子问道。

“你影响我的工作了。”你压着火气说道。

“我可什么都没做，”他扬起了眉毛，“我只不过是在玩游戏打发时间而已。”

“离开这。”你说道，此时你不想跟他浪费时间。

他慢慢地眯起眼睛，隔着两张办公桌，他用不太耐烦的神情注视着你，你用余光瞄了一眼还摆在桌子上的裁纸刀。如果有必要的话，你心想。

几秒钟让人焦躁的沉默以后，他却突然摊开了双手。

“好了，火气别那么大。我会保持安静的，继续工作吧，首席执行官。”他说道，语气中略带着嘲讽。

你低下头去，试着将注意力继续集中在眼前的工作上。他真的安静下来了，但那并没有让你感到轻松多少。你用余光留意着他，此时他正靠在椅子里，目不转睛地注视着你，那让你感到很不舒服。你打定主意不去理睬他。

你有种奇怪的感觉，平安夜过后，你和他之间的立场正在慢慢发生转变，与过去相比他似乎变得冷静了一些，或许冷静这个说法不是那么准确，但他无疑是在尝试克制自己的脾气，而不是稍有不合意的地方就采取激烈的方式去解决问题。而相反，自己反倒变得容易冲动了，向来理智客观的自己越来越容易被他的一些微不足道的行为挑衅，尽管你不愿意承认这一点。

终于在他让人恼火的注视下，你耐着性子处理完了所有的工作。你关掉了电脑站起身来，沉默地看了他一眼，然后移开视线朝着门口走去，他理所当然地跟在你的身后，你向自己的房间走去，他不紧不慢地跟随着你，你站在了自己的房间门口，他也停了下来。

“你想干什么？”你回过头来问道，你发现自己的语气中居然带着点无可奈何的意味，那并不是你想要的。

“你不打算邀请我进你的房间待会吗？”他扬起眉毛，恶劣地笑着问道。

“没有那个打算。”你冷淡地回答道，转过身打开了自己房间的门，你的手停留在门把手上，回过头来看看他。

“你可以走了。”你说道，你突然觉得今晚的工作让人非常疲惫。

他歪了一下脑袋，耸了耸肩膀。

自己从来都不应该指望他学会察言观色。当他用力地抓住你的肩膀把你推进房间里，然后用力地关上门时你有些苦恼地想到。

他将你的后背用力地按在墙壁上，用自己的额头抵着你的。他的双手捧着你的脸颊，他的手有些冰冷。你们的视线碰撞在一起，和他对视让你感到烦躁。他将嘴唇凑近你，你闭上了眼睛。事实上在尝试过一次之后，你发现这种感觉并不坏，至少你是不排斥的。你们安静而激烈地亲吻着，温度似乎在逐渐攀升着，呼吸声变得粗重起来，你突然意识到那是一个有点危险的信号，你推开了他的身体。

“回去吧，”你别过头去避免与他对视，“我很累，要休息了。”你感到自己的脸颊很热。

他的呼吸声慢慢地平静了下来，你这才让自己看向他，黑暗当中他正严肃地注视着你，他的胸膛微微地上下起伏着。

“乌尔奇奥拉，”他开口了，声音听上去有些沙哑，“你为什么要这么卖命？”

你知道在他看来，对一切都不抱有任何兴趣的你唯独对这份无聊的工作有着夸张的执着，这是不可理喻的。然而整件事情太过复杂，你没办法跟他解释清楚。

“是工作。”你最终只是不带感情色彩地这样回答道。

他没有说话。

你看着他，房间里没有开灯，借着窗外的一点亮光你勉强能够看清他的脸。此时笑容从他的脸上消失了，取而代之的是一种复杂的表情。你有点发愣，你见过那个表情。平安夜的晚上，当他将枪口对准你时就是这样一副表情，那个表情让你觉得十分陌生，你认为这样的一种表情是不应该属于这个人的。那个表情所包括的含义似乎太过丰富，你甚至不知道用什么样的词汇来描述那么表情才算得上准确，不过如果必须要用描述的话，那是一个有些悲伤的表情。

他是为了我而感到悲伤的。你想到。你不明白，关于他的一切都让你感到困惑，他的出现完全是一个意外。你不知道他为什么对自己有着这种奇怪的执着，明明在本质上自己是个无聊而空洞的人，就像周围所有的一切一样。而他却偏偏对这样的你表现出非凡的兴趣，以一种近乎暴力的姿态挤进你的生活，剥夺你的习惯，他的存在潜移默化地改变着你，面对他时，你能够感受得到自己情绪的波动，那对你而言本来是一件非常少见的事情。

你注意到他的视线停留在你的胸口，他送给你的挂坠正悬挂在那里，那是你收到的第一份圣诞礼物。

他沉默地将手伸向你的脖子，将手指停留在了你的胸口处，那个金属圆环的位置。他轻轻地将手覆盖在上面。

借着他的手掌的压力，你感受到了自己心脏的跳动。

你不明白他这样做的意义是什么，你疑惑地抬起眼睛，发现他正沉默地注视着你，你不知道自己应该用什么样的表情来面对他。虽然通常来说你的脸上通常是不带有表情的，你只是感到困惑。这个晚上他让你感到陌生。

过了一会儿他移开了手掌，走向了你房间的门，在最后看了你一眼之后，他一言不发地走了出去。

门关上以后，你继续靠着墙壁。你发现自己依然无法动弹。你突然想起了很久之前的一个梦，一个有他的梦。在那个梦里他站在你的对面，像刚才那样沉默地注视着你，他的眼神让你感到不舒服。在你打算告诉他不要那么做的时候，他的那张脸却变成了你。在那个烦人的梦里你不停地发问着，如果他变成了你的话，那你又是谁呢。

你站在浴室里用水不停地冲洗着身体，冰冷的水流终于让你的头脑能够稍微冷静下来。你躺在自己的床上，用被子包裹住自己微微有些发抖的身体。

夜已经深了，你从来不是一个虔诚的人，但此时你却祈祷着。你只是希望在这个让人感到疲惫和困惑的夜晚，自己可以不要做梦。


	43. [吉良井鹤：冷]

有冷风从停车场的入口灌进来，这让紧靠着车子站着的你打了一个寒颤，你把手插进了口袋里，轻轻地呼了一口气，那团气在冰冷的空气中凝成白色的团块，紧接着迅速地消失了。

“久等了，井鹤。”听到有人叫你的名字，你看向了地下停车场的进门处。银发男人面带着笑容快步朝你走来。

“不，我也是刚到不久。”你回答道。但那是个谎话，在接到他让你在机关停车场等他一起去吃晚饭的信息以后，你立即动身来到了这里，那已经是一个小时前的事了。

市丸银来到了你的身边，“那么我们走吧，井鹤。”他一边说着一边打开了副驾驶的门。

“好的，市丸先生。”你低声说道，坐进了驾驶席的位置。

街道上和之前相比更显得冷清，时值岁末，本应该是热闹的时候，然而平安夜过后几乎没有市民愿意在街上行走，甚至在白天也很少能看到行人。你觉得心情比平时更加沉重，无论从什么角度而言，城市遭到来自首都的导弹轰炸这件事都是一件让人感到心痛的事情，然而身边的男人脸上却始终挂着笑容，似乎对这一切都毫不在意。

在一个路口的红灯处你停了下来，沉默在车厢中漫延，你已经习惯于这种状态了。尽管对于敏感的你而言这种沉默会让你有些紧张，但总得来说你并不排斥。

“呐，井鹤。”男人打破了沉默。

“是。”

“在去吃饭之前，我有个地方想去，可以陪我一下吗？”

“当然，”你回答道，“是什么地方呢？”

“我想去中心广场看看。”男人平静地说道。

他的话让你心头一惊，他的语气听上去那么随意，就好像他刚刚说出的地方和几天前刚刚被炸毁的事故现场是两个完全不相关的场所一样。

“不过……”你想要说出自己的担忧，却被他打断了。

“只是去看看而已，”他笑眯眯地对你说，“看一眼就走。”

你没办法拒绝他。

&

这座城市眼下处于无人照管的情况下，自称为城市执法者的执察队们每天都在忙着夺去更多无辜市民的性命，因此爆炸的区域甚至没有被封锁，尽管如此在导弹袭击当晚周围的住户们已经全部逃离了这片区域，在没有人进行疏散的情况下，想必造成了不少伤亡。你驾驶着车子慢慢靠近这片没有任何光亮的区域，在住宅区的一块绿化带旁边相对安全的空地处停下了车。

“市丸先生，我们在这里下车吧。”

下车以后你锁好了车门，然后跟着他慢慢地朝着广场的方向走去。入夜以后变得更冷了，而他却不紧不慢地踱着步子，看上去甚至有点悠闲的意味。你不明白他为什么会提出来这种地方，正如他很多的行为都让你感到不理解一样，但也正如那些情况一样，无论他的提议是多么离奇你都没有办法拒绝他。

大教堂在那个晚上被炸毁了，你甚至不用亲眼看到就可以想象出那副场景。当那片废墟出现在你眼前的时候，你的想象得到了证实。

即使没有靠近依然有淡淡的烧焦味道扑面而来，在那片由古老的砖瓦堆砌而成的黑色废墟中还能看见星星点点的光亮，在那里还有局部的火焰没有熄灭，在这个干燥的冬夜里成为了黑暗中唯一的光亮。周围非常安静，只有远处传来树木枝杈碰撞在一起发出的干巴巴的咔嚓声。即使倒塌了，那片巨大的废墟依然给人一种肃穆的庄严感，你不由得停下了脚步，站在那望着那片废墟出神，直到他出现在你的视线范围之内，你才意识到他正朝着那堆隐藏着危险的砖瓦走去。

“市丸先生！”你大声地喊道。

他听到了你的呼喊声，停下脚步回过头来，你希望他能回来，然而他却只是冲着你笑了笑，继续向前走去，

你看着他朝着废墟的背影，突然感到一阵深深的恐惧，他走得那么慢，如同梦游一般，但同时他却又那么坚决，你有种奇怪的感觉，如果任由他继续走下去的话，他就会那样安静地消失在那片黑暗中。

你跑了起来。脚步声在广场上发出回音，你的心脏跳动地非常激烈。当你终于追上他抓住他的胳膊时发现自己的胸膛正剧烈地起伏着，你的额头上布满了汗，那甚至和你刚刚的剧烈运动没有什么关系。你紧紧地抓着他，感到松了一口气，你觉得只要这样做，他就不会从自己的眼前消失了。

你不明白自己为什么会如此在意这个男人，明明相识的时间并不长，但你却被他身上的某种东西深深地吸引。尽管你的直感告诉你，继续试图深入他的生活只会给你带来坏处，但你却无法说服自己和他保持距离，这个在第一次见到你时就亲切地以名字称呼你的男人，你无论如何都想要了解他，如同某种奇怪的病症一样。

“井鹤？”他疑惑的声音突然让你冷静下来，你猛地回过神来。他的语气十分正常，并不像他刚刚的背影那样，看上去就像着魔一般。

“抱歉……市丸先生。”你小声地说道，你感到非常羞愧，自己刚刚在他面前丢掉了唯一让自己引以为豪的东西，冷静。但是——

“但是继续向前走很危险，”你抬起头来看着他的眼睛，坚决地说道。“我们回去吧。”

你发现他脸上的笑容消失了。他正严肃地注视着你的眼睛，和他对视让你感到十分紧张，你突然意识到自己依然紧紧地抓着他的胳膊，这才慌忙地松开了手，自己的失态说不定冒犯了他，你感到非常后悔。

“井鹤。”他终于开口打破了难熬的沉默，你胆怯地抬起头来，发现笑容重新出现在了他的脸上。

“我们回去吧。”他说。

&

餐厅里的人并不多，在坐下来往肚子里填了一点食物以后你觉得身体暖和了一点，比起刚才也平静了不少。男人正坐在你对面，兴致勃勃地将食物送进口中，似乎已经忘掉了刚才发生的一切。或许多心的只有自己而已，你有些苦恼地想到，对这样的自己有些厌烦。

“市丸先生……要作为机关的代表去首都进行谈判吗？”你试着和他交谈，根据你了解到的情况，蓝染总参谋长决定让他作为代表前往首都。

男人停下了手里的刀叉。

“井鹤的消息还真是灵通啊。”他笑着说道，语气中是真诚的钦佩。“不过朽木先生会去参军，还真是意外啊。”

“是……其实据说朽木阁下之前就是军校出身……”你犹豫着要不要对他从头开始解释。朽木家历来都是负责政务外交的家族，因此当年轻的朽木白哉坚持选择参军时遭到了严厉的反对，作为军校各方面素质都数一数二的优秀人才他很快就升为了分队长，不过仅仅持续了不长的时间，在他结婚后不久就为了自己体弱多病的妻子选择了退役。或许是轰炸事件改变了他的想法，在那天之后他便提出了申请重新进入编制，这个申请立即得到了批准，毕竟他的回归始终是所有人期待的。

“哦？是这样啊。”他随意地说道，没有再继续问下去，这让你松了一口气，你并不擅长对这种复杂的事情进行说明。

“不过，知道是市丸先生会作为代表去首都的时候我还是吃了一惊……果然蓝染总长是非常信任市丸先生的。”你试着将话题延续下去。

“啊，说得也是呢。”他笑道，“我啊……从小就受了那个人不少的照顾呢。”

是错觉吗？在说出这句话的瞬间，他的脸上流露出了复杂的表情，虽然仅仅是一瞬间，却被敏锐的你捕捉到了。你这才发现自己对他的过去一无所知。一般来说你并不喜欢打探他人的隐私，但是涉及到这个人时你却总是会产生多余又麻烦的好奇心，你想起不久之前在和松本乱菊吃饭的时候，他的表现也有些奇怪，你知道当你问起他和松本乱菊是否是旧识时他说谎了，你无法揭穿他，但疑惑却始终存在。

“说起来，市丸先生，有一件事我果然还是有些在意......”你犹豫着要不要将一直存留在心中的疑惑说出来。

“难道说，是松本小姐的事吗？”在你开口之前他竟然先替你说了出来，你瞪大了眼睛，诧异地看着他，他正饶有兴味地注视着你，似乎觉得你的反应十分有趣。

你突然不知道应该如何继续说下去。

“井鹤，难不成是喜欢松本小姐吗？”见你不说话他继续问道。

“不是那样的！”你激动地喊了出来，紧接着便意识到自己的声音有点太大了。你红着脸看向他，他笑着，你突然明白过来，自己就这么轻易地被他捉弄了。

“开玩笑的，井鹤。”他歪了歪头。“别紧张。”

你觉得他愉快的样子是有些恶劣的，但你却无法对他生气，你只是觉得这么容易失态的自己有点失败。

“松本姐……是非常出色的女性，也一直给了我很多帮助，她是我尊敬的前辈……”你低头盯着桌面，自言自语一般说道。

“你不需要解释，井鹤。我刚刚是开玩笑。”他的声音让你平静下来，你不明白为什么他可以这么轻易地牵动你的情绪。你有些窘迫地抬起眼睛看看他。你们的视线相遇了，他的视线看上去很温柔。

“不过，井鹤是个踏实的人，我想任何人跟你在一起都会感到安心的。”他微笑着对你说道，他的语气听上去十分轻松，但你却依然感到沉重，你想要发问，当他说出“任何人”的时候，是否也包括了他自己呢。

“时间不早了，我们回去吧。”他说。

你终究没能问出口。

&

他的住处位于城郊的富人别墅区，在雕花栏杆的铁门前他让你停下了车。你向住宅区里面望去，几乎没有灯光，恐怕住在这里的居民在很早以前就离开了这座城市。

“就是这里了。井鹤也过去坐坐吧？”他邀请道。

“不，时间不早了，市丸先生也早点休息吧。”察言观色是你自认为最擅长的事情，就比如刚刚，你意识到，尽管他在邀请你，但实际上却并不希望你给出肯定的回答，于是你如他所愿地谢绝了这份不太真挚的邀请。

“原来如此，那么就改天吧。”他果然没有继续坚持。

他下车关上车门，你摇开车窗，他把手伸到窗前对你摆了摆。

“晚安井鹤，回去时注意安全。”他笑眯眯地说道。

“是，晚安，市丸先生。”

他点了点头，穿过了铁门，朝着那群没有光亮的房子走去。

你没有立即发动车子，而是停在那里注视着他的背影，黑夜中他又瘦又高的背影看上去有些孤单，看着他的背影，你突然又产生了一种如果不上前去抓住他，他就会那样消失的感觉。你用力地摇了摇头，告诉自己那只是错觉，他是不会凭空消失的，他只是要回到自己的家中。你知道今天自己异常的举动已经太多了，你不希望让他对你感到反感。于是你继续坐在车里，透过挡风玻璃忧郁地目送着他，你发现自己期待着他能够回过头来。

然而他并没有，他只是头也不回地向前走着，消失在了那群房子的阴影里。

后颈突然传来一阵难以抵御的凉意，你打了一个寒颤，这才意识到车窗的玻璃还没有摇上。你按下了按钮，玻璃缓缓地向上升起，直到彻底关上以后，没有风再吹进来。

但你依然感到寒冷。而且你清楚地明白自己的寒冷，与外面的天气一点关系也没有。


	44. [四枫院夜一：到来]

“这个新年还真是冷清啊！”这一年的最后一天，你走在街上，看着商店街两侧还不到傍晚就已经早早关上的卷帘门，不由得感叹道。

“也是没办法的事嘛。”在你的身后，浦原喜助用有些无奈的语气回应道，你回过头看看他，此时他的两手被大大小小装满各种食材的购物袋子占据，正有些吃力地试着把头从袋子旁边探出来好能够看清脚下的路。

“小雨和甚太都回家了，就连铁斋也被你打发走了，说到底还是喜助你的问题吧。”你半开玩笑地指责道，男人有些不好意思地笑了起来。

“别这么说嘛夜一小姐~可能的话我也想过个热闹的新年啊。不过现在这种状况，果然还是让他们离开这里比较安全啊……”

他藏在帽子下的脸露出了有些忧郁的神色，你知道他的做法其实一点也没错。

“啊，说得也是啊。”

尽管平安夜的营救行动顺利地进行了，但在那之后这座城市眼下却比之前更加危险，浦原喜助很快就要求握菱铁斋以及店里的两个打工的孩子离开这座城市，他们并不想离开。然而经过了激烈的争论，他们最终没能拗得过这个男人，不奇怪在有些时候一旦他坚持起来就有一种让人无法拒绝的说服力。

你向前走着，突然听到身后扑通一声，你连忙回过头去。

本应由他抱着的购物袋掉落在地上，袋子里的苹果和马铃薯等圆形的食材咕噜咕噜地滚落在地面上，而男人则正趴在旁边苦笑地揉着脑袋，在他身后，猿柿日世里正双手叉腰站在那看着他，脸上一副不太高兴的表情。

“哟！这不是日世里吗！”你无视了仍然地上坐起来的男人，愉快地对她打起招呼。

“哟！你好啊猫大婶！”她不太客气地回应道跟你打着招呼，目光依然停留在男人的身上，此时他正有些狼狈地把那些滚落的食材重新拾回袋子里。

“哦？这不是猫大婶和黑心店长吗？”从日世里身后慢慢走过来的女孩终于把注意力从手中的杂志上移开，她抬起头，这才刚刚注意到你们。

“哟，莉莎！”你对矢胴丸莉莎打了个招呼，对于这两个女孩叫你“猫大婶”这件事并不介意，你甚至觉得这个称呼有点有趣。

“你好，矢胴丸小姐。”男人终于整理好了那些购物袋，从地上站起身来，“还有日世里小姐，这么久不见，还是这么有精神真是太好了。”他用客气的口吻说道，温和地笑了起来。

“你是秃子吗？”日世里移开了视线，你暗中觉得这个女孩子是很可爱的，尽管她习惯于用粗暴的话语来应对男人，但却没能掩饰住自己有点发红的脸颊。几年前你还在机关的时候，这个初来乍到的女孩刚刚加入喜助手下的部门，尽管接触不是很多，但你明白这个有些别扭的女孩实际上心地很好，而当你们在首都的那段时间，他们也刚好作为特别行动小组被分配到了首都，经过进一步的了解后，你印证了自己的这种想法。

“说起来，今天就你们两个吗？其他的家伙呢？”你向她们身后望去，没有看到另外三个人，一般来说他们五个总是一起行动的。

“白和拳西去找卖牡丹饼的地方了，我猜他们一时半会是不会出现了。”矢胴丸莉莎漫不经心地回答道。

“那，平子呢？”

“谁知道啊，那个秃子！”甚至还没等莉莎开口，日世里就抢先喊道，你们全都看向她，她看上去有些生气，在说完那句话后就沉默地将目光集中在了身边的一小块地面上。你基本能猜出来平子真子的去处了。

矢胴丸莉莎用一个有些无奈的眼神看了她一眼，无声地叹了口气。

“真子和蓝染在一起。”她回答说，“一时半会也不会出现了。”

“是这样啊。”你说道，同时注意到身边的男人一瞬间露出了一个有些复杂的表情。

日世里依然固执地盯着地面。

你觉得自己没有问就好了，你知道这个女孩对于平子真子有着和对喜助类似的依赖情感，甚至还要比对喜助的更深一点，也正因如此，每当涉及到那个男人微妙的感情问题时她总是不太愉快的。

“说起来猫大婶，还真是买了不少东西啊。”矢胴丸莉莎指了指男人抱着的购物袋，巧妙地转移了话题。

男人立刻恢复了常态，“事实上今晚夜一小姐和我打算吃火锅呢！方便的话矢胴丸小姐和日世里小姐也一起来吧！”他邀请道，语气十分轻松，你猜除了自己以外没人注意到他那个转瞬即逝的表情变化。

“不，不必了，机会难得，黑心店长还是和猫大婶好好地度过二人世界好了。”矢胴丸莉莎说着，看了一眼身边依然在闹别扭的日世里，“而且，其实我们晚上也已经有安排了。”

“原来如此，既然这样就不勉强了。”男人遗憾地笑了笑，“那么，我们就先走了。矢胴丸小姐，日世里小姐，提前祝你们新年快乐。”

“啊，新年快乐。”矢胴丸莉莎说道。“日世里？”在注意到日世里依然没有反应以后，她叫了一声她的名字。

日世里不太情愿地抬起头看了看她，两个人短暂地交换了一个眼神。

“新年快乐……”猿柿日世里小声地嘟囔着。

道过别之后你们朝着相反的方向走去。

男人一路上有些沉默。

“担心吗？”你问道。

“是。”男人难得诚实地回答道。

“没事的，有莉莎在，日世里会没事的。”你试着宽慰他，矢胴丸莉莎是个可靠的女孩，你知道眼下面对各种复杂的状况她一定也有自己的烦恼，不过相比敏感的日世里她更擅长于整理自己的心情，也擅长于安抚朋友的情绪。有她在身边，日世里很快也会平静下来的。

“是。”男人低声地回答道。

你没有再说话，事实上你很清楚，他担心的并不仅仅是那一点。

&

锅里沸腾的汤冒出滚滚的热气，蔬菜和肉类在水中翻腾着，你举起筷子迫不及待地开始了战斗，而坐在你面前的男人则像往常一样，一边慢条斯理地自斟自饮，一边愉快地看着狼吞虎咽的你。打开的电视机里正在播放首都电视台的岁末特别节目，人们聚集在室外欢乐地准备迎接新的一年，你看着那副场景感到有些陌生，这座城市大概也是有过这样的时光的，不过你几乎快要忘了那是怎样的一种感觉了。

眼看着墙上挂钟的指针就要重合在12的位置。你放下了筷子。

“满足了！”你把手搭在肚子上，心满意足地说道。

他放下了手里的小酒杯。“那么夜一小姐，现在开始吗？”他征求你的意见。

“好！现在开始吧！”

得到你肯定的答复以后，他起身朝外面走去，不一会回到房间时，手里捧着一个装着生日蛋糕的盒子。

他把蛋糕放在了桌上，熟练地把蜡烛插在了蛋糕上，然后从印着“浦原商店”的火柴盒里拿出一支火柴将蜡烛点燃。

你起身拔掉了电视的电源，关掉了电灯开关。

黑暗中烛光温柔地跳跃着，火锅的热气还弥漫在房间中，让人感到十分温暖。

秒针正朝着表盘上的12接近。10，9，8，7，6……

“生日快乐，喜助。”你说道。

男人正坐在你的对面，借着烛光你看到他的脸上带着温柔的笑容。

5,4,3,2,1,……

远处传来了巨响声，在那阵巨响声中，男人开口了。

“生日快乐，夜一小姐。”

那阵巨响声停顿了几秒，紧接着再次响起。蜡烛正在火焰的热度下慢慢融化。

“许个愿吧，夜一小姐。”男人轻声地说道。

你闭上了眼睛。在心里默默地许下了自己的愿望。

巨响声依然在持续。

你睁开眼睛，视线与他的交汇在一起，你们凑近在一起，同时吹灭了蜡烛。

他起身打开了灯。

“果然今年也没人记得我们的生日啊。”你自嘲一般地说道，不过也难怪，一个岁末一个年初，在所有人都忙碌的时候，当然没有人会记住你们的生日。

“不过，每一年都是和夜一小姐两个人单独过生日，要是有其他人在反倒还会不习惯呢。”男人打着圆场，一边开始用刀把蛋糕分开。

你接过他递给你的一大块蛋糕，写着“Happy Birthday”的巧克力正立在上面。

“说起来，夜一小姐许了什么愿望呢？”

“怎么可能会告诉你，愿望说出来就不灵了吧！不过话说回来你倒是每年都会问呢……”

“试一下也无妨嘛！说不定哪一次夜一小姐心情好就会告诉我了！”

窗外的巨响声依然在持续。那并不是祈福的焰火，而是执察队朝着贫民区发射炮弹的声音，这是他们庆祝新年到来的方式，已经成为一种糟糕的习惯了。

第四年了。你想到。巧克力在你的舌尖慢慢化开。

“新年快乐，夜一小姐。”男人用若无其事的轻松语气说道，你这才发现自己居然看着窗外走神了。

你转过头去，在帽子下面那双熟悉的眼睛正有些担忧地望着你。

“啊，新年快乐，喜助。”你轻声说道。

他眨了眨眼睛，站起身来。“我去泡茶。”

在他走出房间后，你打开了电视，依然是首都电视台，在画面中人们在烟花的背景下幸福地拥抱着，祈祷着在新的一年可以继续平安幸福地活下去。而那对于在这座城市生活的人们而言那却是那么奢侈的一个愿望。

果然过生日的时候人就是容易发表一些无聊的感慨啊，你心想，侧身躺倒在了榻榻米上。

新的一年来到了。


	45. [葛力姆乔：安眠]

真是愚蠢又糟糕的趣味，你心想。

此时你站在执察队基地大楼的天台上，乌尔奇奥拉在你的左手边，正固执地将视线投向正前方。同样站在这的还有执察队其他的几名干部。而将你们召集在这里的那个老头子正坐在你们面前的一张扶手椅里。在天台的边缘摆放着五架火炮，拜勒岗最中意的五名分队长守候在炮架旁，等待着得到命令的一瞬间将炮弹发射出去。

这个老人还真是把自己当成皇帝了。你不屑地想到。

在这三年当中，每到这最后一天，他都会强制性地将所有人都召集在这里，赶在新年钟声敲响的一刻朝着贫民区发射炮弹来作为一种特殊的余兴节目。你对此一点兴趣也没有，但通常来说你只是在心里发发牢骚，还不至于反感到这种程度，但今年不同。如果没有他这个愚蠢的安排，你本可以和身边的这个男人去做些更有趣的事的。

“还有几分钟？”拜勒岗问道。

乌尔奇奥拉上前迈了一步，“还有十一分钟。”他看了一眼腕上的手表，准确而礼貌地回答道。

你看着灰白色制服中他笔直的背，感到非常不爽。你始终无法理解，明明对什么都表现得毫无兴趣的他究竟是出于什么样的理由才会对这份该死的工作这么执着。就在不久前你问过他这个问题，然而他却只是回避着，没有给出任何具有说服力的答复。对话就那样不愉快地结束了，在那之后你甚至没有再像往常一样习惯性地去纠缠他，而他当然也不会主动来找你。所以直到现在那股火气依然窝在你的心里。

“葛力姆乔，你在看什么呢？”令人讨厌的声音传了过来，你恼火地扭过头去，诺伊特拉·吉尔加从队伍的另一端探出头来，正用让你很不愉快的视线打量着你，脸上挂着恶劣的笑容。

“你说什么？”你眯起了眼睛，用威胁的语气问道。他在挑衅你，一般来说你会直接用暴力来解决问题，但你发现此时你居然在告诉自己需要克制一点，因为在这种场合下你并不想给那个人制造麻烦，你不希望现在僵持的关系继续恶化下去。

“我是说你的眼睛，”他咧着嘴说道，“始终离不开乌尔奇奥拉不是吗？”紧接着他爆发出了下流的笑声。

你的瞳孔一瞬间收缩起来，那个人的名字被他用这种侮辱的方式说出来让你无法忍受，你也不允许任何人用这种调侃的语气来议论你们的关系。尤其是这个人，你发现尝试克制自己本来就是一个荒谬的想法，你要做的是掐断他的脖子，让他再也发不出声音。

然而在你冲过去那样做的前一秒，一只手拉住了你。

你愤怒地扭过头来想要弄清究竟是什么人阻止了你，你下意识地认为一定是那个人，但当你看清那只手的主人以后顿时感到非常惊讶。

“冷静点，葛力姆乔。”柯雅泰·史塔克抓着你的胳膊，低声说道。

“史塔克？”

你不明白为什么他会来阻止你，但由于惊讶你甚至没有立即挣开他，也是由于惊讶，你甚至冷静了一点。你讨厌执察队中那些家伙，但你却始终觉得柯雅泰·史塔克是个例外，尽管他是以手段迅速果决而著称的“杀戮机器”，但却始终是个低调的角色。他看上去总是有些忧郁，他的性格在你看来，尽管有些麻烦，但却不讨厌。他和其他那些家伙有着本质上的区别。你始终认为他是个不喜欢多管闲事的人，正因如此，在看到阻止自己的人是他的时候你才会这么惊讶。

他用看上去有些忧郁的眼睛注视着你，慢慢地摇了摇头。想要通过这个行为告诉你不要那么冲动。

尽管你不讨厌他，但也没有中意他到轻易地听从他劝告的地步。

你用力地挣开了他，朝着诺伊特拉冲过去。

“葛力姆乔。”乌尔奇奥拉的声音让你停下了动作。你的手依然紧紧地攥着诺伊特拉的衣领，你慢慢地转过头去，发现他正严肃地看着你。

“把他放开，葛力姆乔。”他说。

“你说什么？”你的表情变得危险起来，你不敢相信他不但一副事不关己的样子，而且还单单只是针对着你。

“把他放开。”他重复道，“这里不是你们打架的场合。”

你突然觉得有点想笑。你甚至想不起来自己为什么生气了，他的针对让你觉得自己的冲动非常可笑，你的愤怒一瞬间全都失去了意义。

你看向诺伊特拉，他任凭你抓着他的领子，脸上挂着嘲讽恶毒的笑容，他似乎对眼前的情况感到非常满意，就像在看一场好戏一样。

你用力地推开了他，他朝着后面踉跄了几步，发出了刺耳的笑声。

你甚至懒得去理睬他，你不想去理睬任何人，你只是径直朝着楼梯口走去。你知道所有人都在注视着你，但是没有人制止你，就连乌尔奇奥拉也没有，你甚至不想再回头看他一眼。

反正你知道他的那张脸上只会写满谴责。

&

炮弹发射完毕了。

你在自己的房间里，将没有任何防护措施的拳头一下下击打向悬挂在天花板上的沙袋。你的动作激烈而迅速，却没有发出愤怒的叫喊。你只是沉默着，听着沙袋和拳头碰撞在一起的声音以及自己粗重的呼吸声。剧烈的撞击下，你的指关节早已经开始出血，腕部也开始隐隐作痛，但你没有打算停下来。肉体的消耗让你能够短暂地忘掉自己产生愤怒的理由，只要将怒火以纯粹的暴力排遣出去就可以了。但这种发泄方式似乎并不太有效，因为在你持续了这么久以后，却依然没感到火气消了多少。

你击打得那么凶猛，声音甚至盖过了敲门声。直到门外的人开始更加用力地敲门你才终于注意到了这点。你停下动作，站在原地听着，那节奏均匀而固执，你猜自己知道那是谁。但你却不太想去开门。

你不知道他打算来干什么，但你认为他绝不是来找你进行什么让人舒心的对话的。然而你依然有些犹豫，这是他第一次主动出现在你的门口，即使是为了和他光明正大地吵上一架，自己是不是也应该去打开门呢。

就在你犹豫的工夫，敲门声停止了。门外一阵沙沙的脚步声。

他离开了。

“该死！”你终于忍不住吼了出来，再次将拳头垂向了沙袋，刚刚静止下来的沙袋在你的重击下再次无辜地摇晃起来。

“该死！该死！该死！”你一边打一边大声地喊叫着。

直到额头上的汗水淌进你的眼睛里你才被迫停了下来，借着窗外的一点亮光，你看到了自己麻木流血的拳头，你甚至感觉它们不属于自己的身体了，你艰难地伸展开手指，感觉自己的手心火辣辣的。

敲门声就在这个时候重新响了起来，依然是那种均匀而固执的节奏。

他是在捉弄我吗？你愤怒地想到，迈开步子走到门口，有些费力地打开了那扇门。

乌尔奇奥拉面无表情站在你的门口，走廊里刺眼的灯光照着他的脸让他看上去更加苍白。他没有说话，只是一言不发地看着你。你皱紧眉头也没有打算说话，只是用胳膊肘支着门框。他的视线停留在了你流血的手指上。

沉默持续了一会。

“能让我进去说话吗。”他终于妥协一般先开口了。但那副口气与其说是征求意见倒不如说是在命令你。

你眯起眼睛看着他，他居然难得地迎上了你的视线。

终于你还是放下了胳膊，把门口让了出来。自己果然还是没办法拒绝他，你恼火地想到。

你坐进窗边的长沙发里，用胳膊擦了一下太阳穴边的汗。他走进你的房间关上了门，这时候你才注意到他的手里提着一个医药箱。

你突然明白了敲门声中止了那一小会儿的原因。

他坐到了你的身边。

“把你的手伸出来。”他不带感情色彩地说道，一边打开箱子从里面拿出了消毒用的药水和医用棉花。

你靠着沙发背歪了歪脑袋，冷淡地看着他把药水倒在棉花上。你没有动弹。

他举着棉花抬起头来看向你。。

“把手伸出来。”他看着你的眼睛认真地重复了一遍。

真是败给他了，你把手伸给他，一边有些无奈地想到。

他抓起你的手，开始用棉花轻轻地擦拭你惨不忍睹的指关节。手指仍然是麻木的，甚至感觉不到太多疼痛，但是你却唯独能感觉到他冰凉的手指触碰着你发烫的手心，那让你觉得很舒服。

你把脑袋枕在沙发的靠背上，歪头看着他沉默而麻利地处理完了你一只手的伤口，然后将绷带一圈圈缠绕在你的手指上，之后又拿起了你的另一只手。

你气恼地发现，自己就这么简单地原谅了他。

在给你的两只手都包扎完以后，他将药品和纱布收进了医药箱里，然后站起来看了你一眼，接着一言不发地朝着门口走去。

你也站了起来，跟上他，用缠绕着绷带的手按住了他的肩膀，他停了下来，转过身看着你。

“你就打算这么走了吗？”你问道。

“不然呢。”他反问道。

“你不打算说点什么吗？”

黑暗中你们注视着对方，他看上去很平静，你甚至无法从他的眼睛里看出他的情绪。你知道想让他说出道歉的话是一种奢望，你甚至不太指望他能说出什么，最大的可能性是，他大概会就这么走开。

他果然什么也没有说。

他只是凑近了你，轻轻地抓住了你的肩膀把你的头拉向他自己，然后把嘴唇贴了上去。你下意识地伸出两只缠着绷带的手，用手心捧着他的脸颊。亲吻持续了一会。直到他把你的手从他的脸上拿开以后，你才意识到，这个男人居然主动亲吻了你。

你有点发愣，不太敢相信刚刚发生的一切。你诧异地看着他的脸，那张脸上依然没有表情，但他的眼睛却亮晶晶的。见你没有其他反应，他走向门口，把手搭在了门把手上。

“等等。”你叫住了他。他停下来看向你。

你终于接受了刚刚发生的是事实这件事，你咧开嘴，露出一个恶劣的笑容。

“不打算留下来吗？”你半开玩笑地问道。

他什么也没有说，只是拧开了门把手。但你却依然感到非常愉快，因为你注意到了有那么一瞬间，他的眼神变得慌乱起来。

“喂！”在他关上门之前你叫道。“晚安。”你说道。

他始终背朝着你，走廊里的光照进你的房间。“晚安。”他冷淡地回应了一句，关上了门。

光线被那扇门阻挡在了外面，房间再次暗了下去，你伸出手掌，看着缠绕在自己手指上的绷带，回味着那个吻，那个意料之外的吻是他朝着你迈出的一大步。你感到兴奋，却并不焦急，你知道未来还有许多的时间，而今晚，你可以安心地睡个好觉了。


	46. [平子真子：事实]

被窗外的巨响声从睡梦中吵醒之后，你伸手摸向放在床头桌上的手机，发现时间刚好过了午夜零点。你气恼地翻了个身，躺在身边的男人正闭着眼睛，他的呼吸安静而均匀。你伸手扯了扯被子，一直盖到自己的头顶，脑袋在枕头上不安分地动来动去，试图找到一个舒服的姿势能够让你重新入睡，然而轰隆的巨响声再次响起。你放弃了。

你掀开被子，看了一眼身旁熟睡中的蓝染惣右介，他睡得那么香甜，窗外恼人的声音似乎根本没有传入他的耳朵。你无声而恼火地叹了口气，慢慢地把自己这侧的被子掀开，走下了床，光着脚朝着房间里巨大的落地窗走去。你小心地注意着脚下，你们的衣物正皱巴巴地散乱在地面上，每当头脑清醒过来以后看到这种景象你都会产生一种狼狈的羞耻感。

迈过它们以后，你站在了窗边，小心地把窗帘拨开一条缝，透过那扇玻璃你看见了黑夜中的城市，眼下过了午夜，已经是新的一年了。然而城市就像遭遇了一场停电一样，几乎看不到什么光亮。伴随着又一声巨响，你眼睁睁看着戎吊的方向闪现出了微弱的火光。炮弹是从机关的办公大楼发射出去的，不，现在应该说是执察队的基地大楼才对。你知道这就是之前他提醒过你的“可能出现的噪音”。

在一年的末尾，你难得和他在一起度过了一整天的时间。然而事实上即使有了这些可以自由掌控的时间，你们能在一起做的事情却依然只有那么几件。他开车载着你，采购了你喜欢的食材以后回到他的公寓，在你躺在沙发上用他的音响播放你喜欢的爵士唱片时，他负责在厨房里辛勤劳作，准备了一桌菜肴，不奇怪这个看上去几乎没什么烟火气息的男人在料理方面却异常拿手。之后你们花了很长的时间慢慢地吃完了晚餐，在餐桌边你们都默契地没有谈论任何有关工作的话题，一半时间里都是他根据正在播放的音乐对你提出一些没什么营养的问题，你则不太友好却又兴致勃勃地给他讲解其中的门道。剩下的一半时间则是他耐心地听着你苛刻地挑剔他的音乐品味，脸上一如既往带着让你讨厌的笑容。

晚餐结束以后你换了一张唱片，重新回到沙发上，懒洋洋地看着他在水槽边细致地把餐具清洗干净。紧接着你抢先霸占了他的浴室，当你把自己埋在浴缸的泡沫中想要把这一年的疲劳都忘在脑后的时候，他却不请自来地加入了你。这始终是你对他感到不爽的一件事。即使在你们的关系经历了三年的空白时期以后，这件事依然没有任何改变。

你始终认为在一年的最后一天守着挂钟等着它敲响那十二下，然后对身边的人道一句新年快乐是一件无聊而且不利于健康的事情，力争能在四十岁的时候依然能保持着二十来岁样貌的养生派的你对熬夜是非常抵制的，而他也赞同了你的看法。秉持着这个理念你们早早地上了床。关于你对他感到不爽的又一件事，无论心理上对他有多么不满，但身体的相性却始终是有增无减。结束以后，你带着不甘的欢愉很快疲倦地睡了过去。

直到现在，你被外面那该死的声音吵醒。

在你感到脊背开始有点发冷的时候，一双手将宽大的睡袍披在了你的身上，你吓了一跳，回过头去，发现他正站在你的身后。他的脚步那么轻，你根本没有注意到他是什么时候走过来的。

“你什么时候醒来的，惣右介？”你气愤地问道，他那副清醒的样子根本不像刚刚醒过来的人应该有的状态。你甚至怀疑在你醒来之前他就已经醒了过来，或者他一直都没有睡，那副安详的睡姿是他只是他恶趣味的伪装。

“站在这会着凉的，真子。”他温和地说道。面对他的答非所问你放弃了，现在的你没有心情和他就这些无聊的问题吵嘴。你扭过头继续看着窗外。

“这几年都是这样吗？”你问道。

“是的，已经连续三年了。”这个问题他回答得倒是非常痛快，

“真是白痴啊……”你漫不经心地说道。听到你的评价他轻笑起来。

巨响声终于停止了。

你皱起眉头，此时他已经站到了你的身边。你用余光打量着他，他站在那客观地审视着这座城市，你看着他脸上的表情，那是你熟悉的表情，一副心满意足的样子，事实上你从没见过他露出除此之外的任何表情。你也本已经习惯了，顶多只是觉得有些不爽而已。然而此时的他，露出一副心满意足的样子的他却给了你一种让人讨厌的违和感。

“惣右介。”你开口了。

“怎么了？真子。”

“你之前说要谈判，也差不多该进行了吧。”你终于提起了这个让人不太愉快的话题。

“说的也是，新年之后就该着手准备了。”

你沉默了几秒钟，“我听说你把市丸派去了。”你终于说出了自己一直压在心头的疑问，“为什么派他去，他什么都不了解不是吗？”你的语气焦躁起来，你不明白为什么在这种关键时刻，他却会让一个一直身在国外，无论是对这座城市还是对首都一点都不了解的孩子去进行事关重大的谈判。

“正因为什么都不了解，才能保证客观不是吗？”他的反问居然让你哑口无言，他的话明显带着一点强词夺理的意味，却让你找不到可以提出反驳意见的切入点。你有点后悔，自己不该在深夜的时候和他讨论这种让人头疼的话题。

你慢慢地舒了一口气，试着让自己冷静下来，你不想要在新年的第一天，甚至在天还没亮的时候就因为这种事和他争吵。

“真子。”他突然开口了。

“干什么？”

他转过头来。

“我知道的，你对现在的状态很不满意。”他认真地看着你的眼睛，让你有点发愣。“不过相信我，很快就会结束的。”他说。

你沉默着。他让你相信他。你发现自己做不到。你们的感情从一开始就是建立在你对他的不信任之上，正是由于你的不信任，你和他才会走到今天这一步。如果相信他的话就好像要将你们这份关系的根基彻底摧毁一样，你不知道那会改变什么，但至少现在，你依然不能相信他。你对他有那么多的疑问，却根本不知道从哪个开始问起。

“真子问的话，不管什么问题，我都会把自己知道的全都告诉你的。”他突然说道，就像看穿了你的想法一样。那让你感到慌乱，你不明白他为什么会突然说出这么一番莫名其妙的话，但是他的语气是那么诚恳，甚至让你没办法好好地思考，他什么都知道，却总是装出一副什么都不知道的样子。你痛恨这点。

见你不说话，他将手搭在了你的肩头，将身体凑近你，在你的额角轻吻了一下。

“时间不早了，我们去睡觉吧。”

他什么都知道，包括安抚你的方式。

你只能跟随着他回到床上，他用被子盖住你们的身体，将你揽在他的怀里，用他的手掌慢慢地抚摸着你的头发，他一直喜欢这样做，虽然不太甘心，但你不得不承认在他这样做的时候自己也十分享受。你们注视着对方的眼睛，你知道自己的眼睛里写满了不信任，你也知道他完全看得出来。

但他不在乎，他的眼睛依然笑盈盈的，他从你的头顶一直抚摸到你的脊背，然后继续温柔地重复着，就这样让你焦虑的心慢慢地平静下来。

他闭上了眼睛，均匀的呼吸轻轻地从你的头顶掠过。他的身体非常温暖，于是你也闭上了眼睛。

但你并没有睡着。直到他手上的动作停了下来，你终于小心地睁开了眼睛。

他的胸膛安静地起伏，他闭着眼睛，而你却醒着，这是少有的情况。你在枕头上支起胳膊，把脑袋搭在手上开始认真地观察他的脸。

尽管不愿意承认，但他的确有一张非常英俊的面孔。他的额头宽阔而饱满，总是梳向后面的头发此时稍微散乱了一点，有几绺不安分的头发垂在脸颊上。他的眉毛好看地向上倾斜着，他的眼睛自然地闭着，在醒着的时候，他的眉眼看上去会让他显得有些过于强硬和果断，他的鼻梁十分挺拔，那给他的侧脸平添了不少在你看来有些多余的立体感。他的嘴唇有些薄，即使在睡梦中却依然抿成一道直线，在醒着的时候，他的嘴角总是让人恼火地向上翘着，露出一副心满意足的笑容。

这是你非常熟悉的一张脸。

你下意识地伸出手，一时间想要把手放在他的脸上，那是在他清醒的时候你绝不会做的，但接着你想到那可能会让他睁开眼睛，这个可能性居然让你紧张起来。尽管你甚至没办法确定他是真的睡着了还是在装睡，但不论如何，你终究还是打消了那个念头。

而他似乎没有被你轻微的动作惊扰，对你心中的这些矛盾的想法更是毫无察觉。只是继续轻轻地呼吸着，脸上的表情非常自然。你放下胳膊，侧身面对着他躺了下来，他的手此时依然停留在你的背后。你看着他毫无防备的样子，忽然觉得即使他是在装睡也没有什么关系，你不相信他，但至少他表现出来的这种状态让你感到安心。

你的眼皮渐渐变得沉重起来，梦境和现实交织着，界限逐渐变得模糊，你听到耳边响起了他的声音，我爱你，他说。

下次也对他这么说一次好了。在彻底坠入梦乡的前一刻你想到。

反正那只是一个事实而已，告诉他也无妨。


	47. [矢胴丸莉莎：宝物]

每个人都会有几样爱好，在情绪低落的时候能够让自己心情变好的东西，对于你来说，可爱女孩子的写真集就是这样的一种存在。你翻开手中刚刚发行不久的泳装特辑，身穿火辣泳装长相甜美的女孩正从纸张上面用开朗的笑容注视着你。你的目光从她的脸蛋向下滑去，光滑的肩头，丰满的胸部，平坦的小腹，修长的双腿，最终停留在了脚尖处，一双动人的脚踏在柔软的沙滩上，指甲被涂成亮丽的粉红色。属如同来自不同世界的阳光照在她小麦色的皮肤上，无论从任何角度来说，这都是一张赏心悦目的照片，然而此刻的你却没能像往常那样提起应有的兴致。

你百无聊赖地翻动了几页，最终将手里的杂志合上，不太珍惜地将它扔到了一边的桌上，然后猛地向后仰去，重重地躺了下来。

房间里安静地过了头，你感到烦躁，于是在床上翻来覆去试图找一个让自己舒服一点的姿势，但却只是徒劳，终于你放弃一般重新坐了起来。你看了一眼摆在床头的电子钟，上面的数字显示眼下的时间已经下午三点过半，你无声地叹了口气，新年的第一天眼看就要这样被自己浪费掉了。你将自己的头靠在墙壁上，冰冷坚硬的墙壁并没有给你任何安慰。

你漫不经心地再次将视线投向床头桌，调成静音模式的手机此时被倒扣在桌面上，一副被遗弃的样子。内心的自我斗争持续了一会儿，终于你下定决心，凑过去把扣在桌面上的手机翻了过来，绿色的指示灯在不断闪烁着，你解开锁，屏幕上立刻弹出消息，提示你有十余个未接来电，你甚至不需要思考就能够知道这些电话都是同一个人打来的，从早上开始，这些电话持续不断地打进来，你对这些来电全部采取置之不理的态度。你知道自己的固执是完全没有道理的，但除了用这种冷暴力的方式之外，你想不出惩罚那个人的更好的方法，你想要让他感到不安。

你翻看着来电记录，最后那通电话是在两个小时之前。在那之后他没有再打过来。自己恐怕让他失望了，你有些沮丧地想着，手指在屏幕上机械地滑动着。他是个多么固执的人啊，你看着他每隔半小时一通的来电有些无奈地想到，自己的固执恐怕就是从他那里学来的吧。

在你想着干脆把电话关掉蒙头睡上一觉时，屏幕上突然跳出来的来电提示把你吓了一跳，你甚至来不及思考就下意识地按下了接听键。

他似乎是并没有抱什么希望拨打的这通电话，所以当突然接通的时候他那边反而也被吓到了。几秒钟的沉默之后，他的声音终于从听筒里传了出来。

“莉莎？”

你突然懊悔起来，看到他的号码就会下意识地接起来，这是多年来培养出的一个习惯，即使在叛逆期的时候你也从来没有挂断过任何一通他的电话。

“啊……”你听到有些干哑的声音从自己的喉咙里发出来。可恶，你远离话筒小声地清了清嗓子，自己明明应该表现出更加漠不关心的态度来着，可是现在这种语气听起来，简直……简直……

简直像是一直在期待他的电话一样啊。

他似乎在考虑应该对你说些什么，你们已经有一段时间没有联络，你不知道他会用怎样的内容来开场，然而最终他只是选择了一句最没有新意的话语。

“新年快乐。”电话那端，京乐春水温和地说道。

在此之前你设想过无数种情况，在那些设想当中，每一次在他试图修复和你的关系时你都毫不留情地用尖锐任性的语言将他刺痛让他感到自责和惭愧，这就像是和他的较量一般，每一次都是以你恶毒的胜利告终，然而此时此刻，当你真的听到他熟悉的声音时，你却顿时没有了脾气。他的语气那么温柔平常，如同什么事都没发生过一般，他的若无其事让你有些莫名的火大，但同时也让你感到有些轻松，你突然觉得曾经处心积虑思考怎样才能让他内心不好过一点的自己是多么无聊和幼稚。

“新年快乐。”你小声地说道，试着保持自己故意摆出的冷淡态度。

他发出了腼腆又快乐的笑声，似乎对于你这句没有什么诚意的祝福感到十分满足，他给你打了那么多通电话，仅仅是为了在新年的第一天祝你新年快乐罢了，而你却依然对之前和他发生的不愉快一直耿耿于怀。

事实上你是知道的，他的身份不允许他将敏感的信息透露给他人，即使对方是你也不行。但你不甘心，自己明明是那样信任着他，他怎么可以对你隐瞒呢。在平安夜过后，你越来越迫切地想要从他那里得到答案，而他却始终对你缄口不言，你对他积蓄下来的不满终于在上一次和他的通话中爆发，一方面你知道他并没有什么错，另一方面你又很难说服自己原谅连一句道歉都没有的他。带着这种矛盾的心情，你决定对他置之不理，你清楚这是惩罚他的最佳方法，然而你又清楚地明白，这根本没有任何意义。和他争斗能有什么意义呢，你是他最珍惜的女儿，在你的面前，他永远只能是一个输家。

你赌气地思考着这些，他又开口了。

“在干什么呢，莉莎？”他试着将对话进行下去。

“没干什么。”你也希望将对话持续下去，然而一时间你却不知道应该说些什么，这种感觉对你而言十分陌生，自己从来都不是一个不善言辞的人来着，但此时你却搜刮不出合适的语言来表达自己，你只能寄希望于他，希望他能够让对话持续下去。

“日世里她们还好吗？”

“还是老样子。”你简短地回答道，这答案听上去更像是一种敷衍，不对，不该是这个样子的。应该有更多话想要对他说的……

他没有说话，你们隔着听筒听着对方那边的沉默。你在头脑中考虑他是怎样度过这个新年的，这个没有你陪伴他的新年。

“莉莎。”在你想着自己应该主动说些什么的时候他终于又开口了，然而这次他的语气变了， “虽然有些唐突，但我有一个请求。”那是一种下定了决心一般的坚定语气。

你的心跳因为不安而加快，你感到紧张，他很少用这样严肃的语气和你说话。

“什么？”你有一种不太好的预感。

“回到首都来！可能的话，把日世里也一起带过来！”在短暂的停顿之后，他快速地说完了整个句子。他的声音并不高，甚至有些低沉，但他的语气是那么地不容置疑，你突然意识到，此时此刻，他对你提出的不是一个请求，而是一个命令。这让你感到害怕。

“你……你知道自己在说什么吗？！”明明是他亲口叫自己不要干预首都的事情，现在却什么都不解释就说些莫名其妙的话，许多时候他真是一个任性的人，自顾自地提出要求，而且那些要求往往不容忽视。你发现当自己的情绪达到了某个临界点以后，心中累积的委屈和不满就这样如同开了闸一般爆发出来，在那些场景当中你设想过的话语就这样脱口而出，而他在电话那边什么也没说，只是安静地听着你歇斯底里地大喊，直到你终于停下来发出有些疲劳的喘息声，他才终于再次开口。

“对不起，莉莎。”他说。

你突然觉得鼻子一酸，眼眶就这样轻易地潮湿起来。他从来没有这样诚恳地向你道过歉。

“虽然我现在没有办法解释，但是请你尽快回到首都来，把日世里也带过来，回到这边以后我保证会把一切都跟你好好解释清楚！对不起！”

他又重复了一遍，你突然觉得自己如同泄了气一般。自己期待的并不多，仅仅是他一句诚恳的道歉和让人安心的保证而已。

你揉了揉眼睛。

“我知道了……让我考虑一下。”你发现自己甚至不想要继续追究了。

“谢谢你，莉莎。”你的让步终于让他如释重负，你甚至听到他不易察觉地长舒了一口气，你突然觉得有些愧疚，自己似乎折磨他太久了。

“那，回头再联络你。”

“啊，随时都可以。”

你没有再说什么，将手机从耳边拿开，看着屏幕上还在一秒一秒增加的通话时间，他还在等着你切断电话，你终于按下了结束键。屏幕重新暗下去之后，你在那里看到了自己的脸，那张平日看上去有些冷漠的脸此时是一副有些狼狈的表情。你拿起床头的杯子，把里面剩下的水一口气喝光。你有种挫败感。

你突然像想起什么一样，再次拿起了手机打开了相册。你快速地向下翻着寻找着，你不是一个喜欢怀旧的人，像这样回顾旧照片是一件十分罕见的事情，但此时此刻有一张照片你无论如何都想要再看一眼。

终于你找到了，你的手指停了下来，犹豫了片刻之后你点开了那张照片。

那是你被京乐收养的第一年新年，照片上的你彼时还只是一个小女孩，鼻梁上架着一副有点夸张的眼镜。你捧着一本厚厚的精装图书站在图书馆前，那是你和他第一次相遇的地点。你身上藕荷色和服十分夺目，那是那一年京乐特地为你置办的。他站在你的旁边，右手轻轻地搭在你的肩头。

你意外地发现，当面对着摄影师的镜头，那个平日里看上去有些不太正经的大叔居然紧张起来，他有些僵硬地站在你身边，尴尬地将手放下又举起，一副不知所措的样子。在听到摄影师提出让他将手搭在你的肩上的提议后，他不安地看向你，眼神中带着询问，你突然意识到，他的表现异常仅仅是因为不知道应该如何面对寡言的你。你沉默着抓起了他的手放在了自己的肩头，他吃了一惊，随即露出了腼腆又幸福的笑容。

即使到现在你都清楚地记得那时他手掌的温度。

你看着照片里他的脸，和头脑中他现在的样子对比了一下，你有些难过地得出结论，他老了。毫无疑问，他在变老，即使不愿承认他那头总是随性扎起的头发也是在变白，皱纹无声地侵占了他的脸，而你长大了，你接受自己的成长，却难以接受他在衰老的事实。你知道自己亏欠他太多东西，而他却那么无私，你知道他从不会想要向你寻求回报，他的无私让你感到温暖，但也成为了一种负担，因此离开他的身边，是你长大后做出的第一个选择。你从没想过他会要求你回到他的身边，而当他真的提出这个要求时，你知道自己没有办法拒绝。

况且，当久违地听到他声音的那一瞬间，你就记起了自己是有多么想念他。如果他此刻要你回去，那么就照他说的办吧，不管他是出于什么理由。

你按下了那一串烂熟于心的数字，你知道自己将要说些什么，你知道当他听到你的答复时会有多么欣慰，你知道自己将要回到他的身旁，你也知道，自己对他而言是多么珍贵的宝物，就像他对你来说一样。


	48. [乌尔奇奥拉：意外]

你放下手中的咖啡杯，抬手看了一眼腕上的电子时钟，确认了时间之后，你关掉了电脑，来到门边，从衣架上取下自己的黑色大衣套在身上走出了办公室。在确定门已经锁好之后，你乘坐电梯来到了一层，穿过了感应门，朝着连接地下停车场的露天通道走去。你将双手插在大衣的口袋当中，时间已经过了午夜，大楼中可见的几处灯光也接二连三地消失，所剩下的一点亮光勉强将你的影子拉长在地面上。尽管知道自己还有充足的时间，但你的步伐节奏却开始混乱起来。下过一段楼梯后，你终于停了下来，你站在那抬起头，警惕地向上方望去。

“被发现了？”几秒钟之后，葛力姆乔·贾克杰克像幽灵一样从楼梯上面的拐角处走了出来。你微微地皱起眉，从他的语气当中听不出丝毫遗憾，正相反，他的愉快表明自己正期待着被你发现。

“如果你是想跟踪的话至少应该学着把脚步声放轻一点。” 你冷淡地说道。

他发出几声让人不愉快的轻笑，似乎对你的讥讽毫不在意。他慢慢地走下楼梯，你下意识地想要后退，却终究克制住了。

“这么晚了你要去哪？”他停在高你一级的台阶上问道。

“工作。”你冷淡地回答。

“什么工作？”他盯着你的眼睛，不依不饶地问道。

“跟你没有关系。”你避开他的视线，在两侧微弱的冷光灯下他的视线显得过于尖锐。

“也罢，”他耸了一下肩膀。“是什么都无所谓。”

在你诧异于这次他居然如此轻易就退让的时候，他一大步迈下那级台阶，走到了你的前面。

“我和你一起去。”他宣布道。

你突然觉得上一秒的自己十分愚蠢。

你没有再说什么，只是迈开步子朝前走去，他固执地跟在你的身后，直到你停在了车门前，手探进口袋里抓住了车钥匙。他站在副驾驶侧的门前看着你，等待着你把门打开。

“回去。”你简短地说道。从一开始你就预料到他可能会出现，你的提前行动就是为了弥补可能被他耽搁的时间。你已经在头脑中想出了若干种应对他胡搅蛮缠的方法，无论如何，今晚的任务都不可以因为他出任何差错。

他眯起了眼睛，显然你的命令口吻使他非常不愉快，可能的话你不希望因为一些无聊的事情在这里和他争吵，毕竟每一次和他争执过后你自己也会感到精疲力尽。

他绕过车头，朝着你走了过来。你在心中叹息了一声，恐怕自己计算的提前时间量并不足以应对他。

他垂下眼睛，看向你插在口袋里的手。“把车钥匙给我，我来开。”他用不容置疑的态度说道。

“回去，今晚的任务不需要你。”

你的手下意识地攥得更紧。你感到有些紧张，你知道如果他认真起来要抢你手里的钥匙，你是夺不过他的。当他的手抓住你的手腕上时，你第一个反应就是要从他的身边逃开才行，然而他握得那么紧，你没办法轻易挣脱。

“我不会妨碍你执行任务的。”你意外地发现，尽管他用力地握着你的手，却并没有蛮横地试图从你手中夺取钥匙。

“和妨不妨碍没有关系。”你试图把他的手拉开。

“那就给我一个不能去的理由。”他紧握着的手纹丝不动。

“.…..”

在你苦恼着不知道应该如何是好的时候，出现在停车场的入口处的身影成为了你的救星。那个人走下楼梯，朝着你们的方向走来。你们同时朝着那边看去，那个人不紧不慢地走着，手里提着一只看上去重量不小的黑色提箱，头顶的的冷色灯光打在上面，提箱表面反射出有些危险的金属光泽。

“抱歉，我来迟了。”缇雅·赫丽贝尔走到你们的面前，低声说道，视线在你的手腕上短暂地停留之后很快移开了。你突然意识到自己的手腕还被他紧紧地抓着。

你用力地甩开他的手，他没有再坚持。你抬手看了一眼腕上的电子表，液晶屏上的数字跳动了一下，刚好是预定的时间。

“不，时间刚刚好。”你说着拿出车钥匙，把它插进锁孔当中拧动了一下，打开了车门。赫丽贝尔安静地绕过车尾，坐进了副驾驶的位置，顺手关上了车门。

“你是要和她去执行任务？”他紧盯着你的眼睛，抬高声音问道。

你不太情愿地抬头看向他的脸，他瞪着眼睛，看上去十分恼火。

你用余光看向坐在车里的赫丽贝尔，她的视线透过挡风玻璃笔直地望向前方，脸上是淡漠的表情，对你们的争执丝毫不感兴趣。

她的这种态度反倒让你有些轻松，你慢慢地舒了口气。

“听着，”你盯着葛力姆乔的眼睛，“只是一个简单的任务而已。”你一字一句地说道，让自己的语气听上去柔和一点，试图用这种方式来安抚他。

“你完全可以让我跟你一起去执行任务的。”他的脸色还阴沉着，但音量明显降低了一些，看来自己的方法奏效了。

“葛力姆乔，”你主动伸手搭上他的手腕，一瞬间他瞪大了眼睛，显然无论是你这意料之外的动作，还是你认真地叫他的名字这件事都让他非常惊讶。不管怎么说，他脸上的表情舒缓了一点，你突然觉得自己面对的是一只大型的猫科动物，尽管脾气暴躁，但还是能够让他平静下来的——只要找到正确的方法。

“只是一个简单的任务而已。”你重复道，“我会很快回来的。”你看着他的眼睛说道。

他的眼神中露出了退让，短暂的沉默之后，他终于像是放弃了发出了不怎么愉快的“嘁”声，然后移开了自己的视线。

你松了一口气。

他后退了一小步，看向了坐在副驾驶里的赫丽贝尔，后者依然面无表情地直视着前方。他又看了一眼你，紧接着转过身去，一言不发地离开了。在确认他的身影消失在了楼梯口后，你才打开车门坐到了方向盘前面。你闭上眼睛，轻轻地揉了一下自己的眉心，和他争执果然是一件让人疲惫的事情。

你睁开眼睛，身旁的赫丽贝尔挺直脊背坐在副驾驶的座位当中，双手搭在放在膝头的提箱上面。

“可以出发了吗？”尽管知道答案，你姑且还是问了一句。

“随时可以。”赫丽贝尔眼睛都不眨地答道。

&

车子停在一幢高层建筑的阴影当中，锁好车门后，你将钥匙重新揣进大衣的口袋里，朝着面前的高层建筑物走去，赫丽贝尔拿起那只黑色的提包，跟在你的身后。空旷的地带，四周没有路灯，只有钩状的月亮悬挂在头顶吝啬地将光投向地面。

你穿过未成形的大门，这是一座尚未竣工便被废弃的建筑，显然没有电梯可以乘坐，你走进安全通道的楼梯间，这座建筑甚至连像样的墙壁都没能砌成，楼梯依然呈开放式暴露在冰冷的空气中，你走在靠内的一侧，借着月光依稀辨别出脚下的台阶，慢慢地朝上走去，赫丽贝尔依然跟在你的身后，拎在手上的提包伴随着她的动作发出有规律的响声。

到达四层之后，你穿过本应是防火门所在的位置来到走廊上，月光没能照射到这里，你在伸手不见五指的黑暗中辨别出方位，果断地迈开步子朝前走去，你感觉到身后赫丽贝尔在面对黑暗时一瞬间的犹豫，但你没有停下脚步。

以办公用为目的设计的建筑，每一单元内部的空间都足够宽敞，你走进右手边的第三间，由于一直没有入户，房间内没有多余的摆设，只有一些木箱和报纸随意地堆放在地面上，恐怕是属于某些流浪汉的家当，然而在这样一个寒冷的深冬夜晚，没有人会冒着被冻死的危险在这里过夜。

你走向落地窗——本应是落地窗的位置——眼下却连墙壁都没有，只有塑钢划分出的简易框架，你站在地面的边缘朝外面望去，正对着的是一个半圆型的花园广场，卷帘门紧闭的店铺环绕在周围，咖啡店门口的凉椅桌还摆设在室外，收起的阳伞竖立在桌子中间，像是某种形状诡异的旗帜。你深呼吸了一下，很冷，但是无风，是一个适合狙击的完美夜晚。

“进来吧，就是这里。”你朝着门口说道。赫丽贝尔这才走进来，房间里的光线很微弱，她的脸藏在竖起的领子后面，你看不到她的表情。

她走到窗边，在确认了视野范围之后，她单腿跪在地面上，打开了那只一直被她拎在手中的提箱，在那里，经过哑光处理的黑色枪管安静地躺在绒布覆盖的隔板中央。赫丽贝尔戴上手套，一言不发地开始了狙击步枪的组装。

她是一个经验丰富的狙击手。作为一个经验丰富的狙击手，她的动作熟练而敏捷，没有丝毫的犹豫，只是机械地做着重复了无数次的动作。

本应该是这样的。

然而，无论是她肩膀处的僵硬，眼皮不自觉的颤动，还是呼吸节奏轻微的混乱，都表明了她的动摇。你站在那里沉默地观察着她，直到她将两脚架支在地面上，开始准备安装夜视瞄具。

“你还有二十八分钟的准备时间。” 你对她说道，她这才抬起头来看向你，她的眼神看上去有些涣散。

“我现在到下面去。你可以以我为目标——”你停顿了一下，“来进行校准。”你注意到她的眼神当中一瞬间闪现出的震惊，你甚至没有等她回答便转身朝外面走去。

你坐在咖啡店门前的凉椅上，无论从任何角度来说，在这样一个深冬午夜坐在室外的你都是异常的存在，不过你并不太在意。这样一个无风的夜晚，在室外等上二十多分钟对你而言并不是什么难熬的事情。相反，低温甚至能让你冷静地思考，你突然意识到自己似乎很久没有像这样一个人安静地思考些什么了。

从某个时候开始，自己独处的愿望总是因为那个人的打扰而被破坏，大多数时候他都表现为一个姿态强硬的入侵者，在不征求你同意的情况下任意闯入你的空间。你始终对此感到烦恼，但让你更烦恼的是，你发现自己正在习惯于他的打扰，你甚至开始考虑他可能给你制造的种种麻烦，并认真地将所有的可能性列进了你的计划当中，作为了理所当然的一部分。

你始终觉得自己是一个不容易被外界牵动的人，糟糕的是，他的存在对你而言成为了一个意外，他的行动总是出乎你的预料，在面对他的强硬和莽撞时，你会变得动摇，而更糟糕的一点是，你不愿意承认，自己在面对只会给你制造意外和麻烦的他时，居然会产生类似于喜悦的情感，你不知道该如何给这种陌生的情感命名。

还有比这更糟糕的情况吗。

就像此时此刻，在几百米之外有一个枪口正对着你，子弹随时都可能从那里发射出来，而你对此无能为力。即便是这种情况，都没有面对他时自己的混乱更糟。

那种无名的情感，之于你是一份过重的负担。

你觉得在这里思考他的事情是一个错误，你的头脑变得混乱起来。所以当会面对象出现在广场上时，你有一种得救了的感觉，只要能够让你从繁杂无序的思绪当中回归现实，他就是你的救命稻草，即使对方是一个肥胖丑陋的男人，即使用不了几分钟他就将丧命于此。

穿着白色毛皮大衣的男人不紧不慢地走近你，在你对面的凉椅里坐下。将一个方方正正的皮箱摆在塑料圆桌上，用自己又短又粗的手指紧握着皮箱的提手。他看向你，扬起了眉毛，露出了一个有些做作的笑容。

“箱子里是之前说好的金额。”他说道，“东西呢？都按照预定的准备好了吧？”

“当然。”你从口袋里拿出一个不足掌心大的塑料盒子，在那里面有一张薄薄的记忆卡。你将小盒子摆放在桌面上。“您要求的所有内容都在这里。”

在那张记忆卡当中，存储着你作为“黑翼”运作的庞大集团之下几条重要的铁路运输线路的相关文件。眼前的这个男人是集团下某个运输企业中一个不起眼的负责人，某一天他提出私底下以巨额从你手中买断这几条线路。作为回报将会把赚取的利润按照相当的比例与你分享。他在给你的邮件当中列举了复杂的数字来证明自己的这个计划能给你带来多么丰厚的额外收入，你甚至没有多看一眼，只是简单地告诉他自己完全愿意参与到他的计划当中，他欣喜若狂，激动地写了一封更长的邮件，赞扬你的选择是多么明智，而你又只是草草地扫过一眼，便将那封邮件扔进了回收站。

很快你们达成了协议，你将他所要求的内容拷贝完毕，提出了相当数目的金额作为第一次的交易金，商定了第一次当面交易的时间和场所，也就是眼下。

他兴奋地抓起那个小盒子，将装满了巨额现金的皮箱推向你。他将那张小小的卡片举到眼前，嘴唇颤抖着，脸上的笑容更加明显，那让他本来就称不上端正的脸显得有些狰狞。

“您可以在这里检查一下里面的内容是否有遗漏的，不需要有所顾虑。”你平淡地说道。

他把举在眼前的手放了下来。对着你咧开了嘴。

“和黑翼先生办事非常愉快。”他说着，从随身的皮包里拿出了事先准备好的平板电脑，“既然您这么说，那么我就不客气了。您也知道的，生意人......”他一边说着一边迫不及待地将记忆卡塞进插口当中。

你靠在椅背上，男人用肥胖的手捧着电脑，眼睛在屏幕后面贪婪地闪烁着，由于激动，他的喉咙里发出不自觉的咕噜声，他的眼珠兴奋地鼓起，他似乎已经忘记了你的存在，只是如痴如醉地阅读着屏幕上的内容，就像在阅读某位神明的启示一般。他是那么地聚精会神，甚至连自己死亡的都没有察觉。

子弹从他的脸颊径直穿了过去，血液从他的鼻孔喷溅在屏幕上，他的身体一瞬间僵住了，电脑从他的手中摔落在桌上，紧接着他向前一倾，扑倒在了那上面。

你朝着子弹发射出的窗口看去，狙击手的身影在窗前晃动了一下。你站起身来。男人的脑袋压在屏幕上，血液从弹孔向外流出，白色的毛皮袖子沾染上了红色的血迹。你想象着狙击手从瞄具当中看到的他，白色的，体形肥胖的他，要射杀这样一个庞大明显的目标，再简单不过。你从他的电脑上取下属于你的记忆卡，重新放进口袋里，随后提着那个沉甸甸的装满现金的箱子，朝着那幢废弃的大楼走去。你甚至没有打开箱子检查一下那里的金额，你知道在生意上，彼此的信任是最基本的。对方是个诚实的人，不会在小事上欺骗你。

就像你一样。

在你回到狙击手所在的四楼时，她已经把枪收进了提箱当中，你走进房间，她正一言不发地站在窗前，面对着你。

“任务完成得很出色。”你平淡地说道。

她没有回答。你看着她双眼的位置，她逆着光，你不确定在那片黑影当中她是否也在看着你的眼睛。

你也并不关心。

“走吧。”你说着，转身走了出去。

你依然走在前面，她像来时那样，跟在你的身后，与你保持着三步的距离，你靠着位于内侧的把手，不紧不慢地走下楼梯，在你的身后，拎在她手上的提包依然伴随着她的动作发出有规律的响声。然而随着离出口越来越近，那响声已经无法掩盖她因为恐惧而变得急促的呼吸声。

你没有回头。

终于你们走完了最后一段楼梯，在你走出大楼的一瞬间，这个夜晚第一阵剧烈的风吹过。强风将你的领子吹起来，啪嗒啪嗒地打在你的脸上。身后的脚步声停了下来，你转过身去。

缇雅·赫丽贝尔站在建筑入口处的阴影当中，为了腾出自己的双手，她已经将那只沉甸甸的提包扔在了脚边。她的双眼藏在有些长的额发后面，月光下，你终于看清那双眼睛正尖锐地注视着你。

“不要动。”

她低沉地说道。

从一开始她就知道。

今晚的工作从来都不是一个普通的狙杀任务那么简单，要处置的对象从来都不只是那个男人，还包括她自己。几个月前的那次夜间行动的失误就已经引发了拜勒岗对她的不满，随后执察队的基地被莫名的入侵者闯入，大量人员出动进行搜寻却无果，入侵者就那样毫发无伤地逃掉了。拜勒岗已经认定这一切都和这个女人有关，在他的眼中，她已经不再是那个百发百中的狙击手，而是一个随时会威胁到他性命的背叛者，他决定将她处置掉，并将这项工作托付给了他最信任的你。

这一切她从一开始就知道。

你站在原地，没有做出任何动作。你只是沉默地看着她，看着正对着你额头的黑色枪口。

坦白地说，你丝毫没有感到意外。


	49. [猿柿日世里：偶像]

熟悉的红茶香味飘进来，你不由得朝着门口望去。

“久等了。”男人端着摆放着红茶和点心的托盘走进来，小心翼翼地将托盘放到桌上。抬起头来冲你露出一个灿烂的微笑。

“请用吧，日世里小姐。”浦原喜助说道。

一直藏在被炉下的双腿有些发麻，你扭了扭身子，换了一个姿势，然后接过他递过来的杯子，距离更近之后，红茶的香味更加浓郁，你将双手围在杯身上，暖意从指尖开始导向你的身体。你悄悄地抬起眼睛，发现男人正透过蒸汽笑眯眯地注视着你。你连忙低下头来喝了一口茶，开始思考着可以谈论的话题。

“猫大婶今天不在吗？”终于你想到了，于是你放下杯子，抬起头正视男人。

男人的脸上一瞬间露出了有些困惑的表情，紧接着他突然明白过来你口中的“猫大婶”代指的对象， “是指夜一小姐吗？她有点事情要忙所以出门去了。”

“是吗。”你不太认真地说道，紧接着又觉得这样的回答似乎太过敷衍。“这么冷的天，还真是辛苦啊。”你补充道。

“嘛……”男人露出模棱两可的笑容，“日世里小姐才是，为了送新年礼物这么冷的天还专程跑到我这小小的浦原商店来，辛苦你了。”

你避开他的视线，从以前开始，他这副无害的表情就一直让你应付不来。

“没什么，话说红茶也是真子那家伙之前就准备好的，说是作为新年礼物要给你……”你小声嘟囔着。

在此之前那个金发的家伙把包装精致的礼盒摆到你跟前，拜托你送到浦原商店来时，你的第一反应是“凭什么我要给你这个秃子跑腿？”，同时准备好了要好好教训他一顿让他明白你可不是那么容易受人摆布的，但这次那个总让人火大的家伙居然一反常态地用异常诚恳的态度拜托了你，一瞬间你甚至都不知道应该怎么拒绝他，等你反应过来时自己已经莫名其妙地走在了前往浦原商店的路上。

可恶！又被那家伙摆了一道！

尽管太阳还悬挂在午后的天空中，但空气依旧寒冷。你把头顶的帽子向下再拉低一点，一面思考着这次回去以后要用什么招式来教训他。然而当浦原商店的牌匾出现在你的面前时，你发现自己居然感到一阵轻松。

几个月前从首都回来之后你就一直想要到店里和他好好地打个招呼，尽管之前曾经在路上偶遇，但匆忙之间并没有认真说上什么话。回到城市之后，不时有些繁琐的工作需要完成，但空闲的时间也并不少，而你却始终没有勇气再走到这里。想到要一本正经地敲开他的门来拜访他，你总是感到抗拒的。

你突然意识到，如果真子那家伙这次没有软磨硬泡地拜托你替他“跑腿”的话，习惯于找各种借口退缩的自己又该等到什么时候才有机会再次来到这里呢？

可恶……又被那个家伙摆了一道……

你终究还是敲开了门，开门的刚好是浦原，你有些恼火地猜想这两个家伙是不是早就串通好了。从以前开始这两个人就是这样。然而不管怎么说，能见到他，你还是从心底感到开心的，时隔这么久之后，再次见到了这张叫人火大却亲切的脸，着实是叫人感到安心的。

“平子先生对红茶的品味一如既往地出色。”男人轻轻地嗅了嗅茶杯，慢慢地啜了一口后赞叹地说道。

“啊，毕竟那个呆子也就这点爱好了啊。”你撇着嘴答道，男人快乐地笑了起来。

“你在笑什么啊呆子？”你提高了嗓门问道，这个家伙从很久以前开始就一直是这幅德行。无论怎样对待他都是一副不会生气的样子，脸上带着讨厌的笑容……

“看到日世里小姐还这么精神，我就放心了。”

你突然感到脸上有些发热。他的声音是那么温和。

这个家伙从很久以前开始就一直是这个样子啊......

你闷声埋下头去，开始小口地吃起碟子当中的茶点。男人没有再说什么，只是安静地喝着红茶，直到你吃完之后，他才再次开口了。

“话说回来日世里小姐，这次来恐怕是有些事情想跟我商谈吧？”

“.…..”你沉默地皱起眉头，发现他正用一脸关切的神情望着你。

从很久之前开始，他就能够轻易地看穿自己的心事。

“其实……我可能又要回首都去了。”说完整个句子以后，你有些试探地看向他。

“为什么呢？”他似乎并没有多么惊讶，这反倒让你感到惊讶。

“是莉莎……京乐大叔让她回首都去，还说……要我也一起过去。”

从矢胴丸莉莎口中听到“和我一起回首都去”的时候，你一瞬间想到的是莉莎这家伙终于要对身边的女生下手了吗，在你考虑应该怎样委婉地拒绝她这个私奔一般的提议时，她脸上的表情让你意识到并不是那么一回事。你试着问她理由是什么，于是京乐大叔的名字出现了。在首都的那几年时间当中你们一群人着实受了他不少关照。但这一次你不理解为什么那样的他会提出这种要求，你也不明白，为什么他还会要你也一起回去。印象中他从来不是一个喜欢对他人提出要求的长辈，也正是因为这样，当他提出要求的时候反倒罕见得让人无法忽视。

“那么，日世里小姐是怎么想的呢？”浦原问道。

“.…..”

“京乐阁下大概是担心你们的安全才会提出这样的要求的。”男人说道。

“那……为什么……只有我一个呢？”

你知道城市的处境并不乐观，然而这种情况却恰恰是首都带来的，京乐大叔担心莉莎的安全想要她回到自己的身边，这或许还是在情理之中的，然而为什么偏偏只说了自己的名字呢？明明还有其他人，白，拳西，还有……真子。

你困惑地看向男人，他看上去正在思考些什么，这让你感到更加不安。在注意到你的视线后，男人迅速换上了笑脸。

“六车先生和久南小姐或许会有属于二人自己的安排，京乐阁下恐怕是顾虑这点吧。”

“那……真子呢？”你终于小声地说出了自己心中最大的疑问。

一瞬间你觉得自己看到了男人的眼神黯淡下去，然而那变化迅速地消失了，你甚至怀疑那只是自己的错觉。

“日世里小姐，回到首都去这件事，已经和平子先生商量过了吗？”

“不……还没有……”还没有。“我还没有想好到底应该怎么办……”

事实上最近你能见到他的机会并不多，尽管他会不时出现在公寓当中，但短暂的露面后他又会离开。你猜得出他的去处，但你情愿不知道。在这种情况下你更没有机会和他探讨自己是否要到首都去这件事，尽管你知道这种想法是毫无道理的，但你却无法控制自己产生这样一种想法，离开这座城市，离开他们到首都去，这种行为就如同某种背叛一般。

“如果这件事这么困扰日世里小姐的话，不如找时间和平子先生商谈一下怎么样呢？”男人开口了，“我相信和平子先生好好谈谈的话，日世里小姐就会知道应该怎么做了。”

“.…..”你有些犹豫地看向他，男人的脸上一如既往地带着笑容，那是一个那么具有说服力的笑容，那个笑容仿佛在向他人宣布，他所说的一切都是正确的，毋庸置疑的。

而你也知道，他说得恐怕一点都没错。

&

在你终于坐进家里的沙发以后，天色逐渐地暗了下去，邮件接二连三地进来，白和莉莎依次地发消息来告诉你晚饭会在外面解决。你心不在焉地回复了他们。事实上眼下你并不太在意，眼下你比较关心的只有那一个家伙。

虽然大多数时候在面对他时你都会采用粗暴的态度，但你明白那恰恰是自己表达亲密的方式。你们认识的时间最长，你自认为自己是最了解他的。从读书的时候开始，他就是聪明又受欢迎的一个，无论在任何环境之下，引人瞩目的他总是很容易成为周围人的领导者，他的脑袋中总会浮现出各式各样新奇的点子，和他在一起的话从来都不会让人感到无聊。虽然不愿意承认，但自己却始终是人群中一个不算出众的存在。尽管大部分时间里你看上去都是精力充沛富有能量的，但也不乏被无力感紧紧攥住的时刻，在那些时候你有些讨厌自己。

到现在你甚至记不起自己究竟是怎样和那个人成为朋友的，从学生时代的某个时期开始，你们的关系迅速拉近，尽管时间推移，他身边的朋友们换了一批又一批，但你却始终莫名其妙地留在他的近处，和他相处的时候你不需要考虑太多，你可以对他拳打脚踢，而他尽管会反抗却从不会生气，甚至在你觉得自己做得有些过火的时候他也总是用近乎纵容的态度原谅你，和他在一起是轻松的。他太过聪明，总是能够轻易地洞察你的情绪。你知道，在自己内心的某一处，自己是对他有些依赖的。但你也清楚，自己对他的感情只限仅仅局限于此，他只是你的朋友。

你知道自己并没有指责他的立场，那是他的人生和他的选择，但你却没办法解释，为什么当看到他因为深陷于和一个男人的感情而失去了他惯有的从容和冷静，变得不像他时，自己会感到一丝伤感。

或许在自己的心目中，他并不仅仅是一个朋友。那么，他是什么呢？

你睁开了眼睛，有些烦躁地发现自己就这样躺在沙发上睡着了，房间里没有开灯，但却有一丝亮光。你支起身子坐在沙发里，揉了揉眼睛，试图在黑暗当中寻找光源的位置。

“你醒了？”熟悉的声音在黑暗中响起。

“真子……？”你疑惑地叫出他的名字。

“我要把灯打开了哦。”说着男人把手机扔在了沙发上，一阵窸窸窣窣的声音响起，他走到开关前，打开了客厅中的灯。

突如其来的强光让你一时没法适应，迅速地抬起手来遮住了自己的眼睛，这时披在肩上的东西顺势滑落，你这才注意到在此之前这条针织的被子一直盖在自己的身上。

在习惯了亮度之后，你慢慢地把手放下，看清楚了男人正翘着二郎腿坐在对面的沙发里，用面无表情地“皿”字脸看着你。

“干……干什么？”你有些紧张地问道。

“没……话说你居然坐在沙发里都能睡着啊……要是没人回来你说不定就能睡这么一夜吧……啊！”

男人的话被你恼羞成怒扔过去的拖鞋打断了，经过了无数次实战的他阻止了拖鞋打在他的脸上，他敏捷地抓住了它扔回到你身边，然后若无其事地站起身走向了厨房。看到他走出客厅，你有些泄气地缩进沙发座椅里，重新把被子扯起来盖在了身上。

“话说——”男人的声音从厨房里传出来，“——你还没吃晚饭吧？”

在他问起的同时，你的肚子咕噜地叫出了声。你慌忙地坐起来，希望阻止自己的肚子发出声音，同时渺茫地期待着他并没有听见那阵响声，然而房间里实在是太过安静。你感觉自己的脸开始发烫，让人尴尬的沉默之后，厨房里响起了微波炉工作的声音，在声音停下来之后，他从厨房里走了出来，端出了两份刚刚加热过的便当，将其中的一份推到你面前，并且递给你一只勺子。

“吃吧。”

你看了他一眼，他的死鱼眼看上去依旧叫人火大，你想起来自己还没有教训他，不过还是暂且等到饭后再说吧。

你们没有说话，只是安静地吃着自己的那份晚餐，你注意到他的余光始终停留在自己的手机上，你告诉自己不要去在意这些。便当吃光以后你顺理成章地把剩下的盒子推给了他，他正打算表示抗议，却在你的怒视下作罢，站起身将两份餐盒扔进了垃圾桶里，然后回到了客厅，坐进沙发里，继续盯着他的电话。

你看着他的样子，虽然他不是一个容易将情绪外露的人，但你看得出眼下的他似乎有点焦躁。你突然想起来，自己是有事要和他商谈的。

“真子……”你终于鼓起勇气开了口。

“啊？”他甚至都没有抬起脑袋，只是继续盯着屏幕，没精打采地回答道。

你突然感到有些气馁。

“没什么……话说没想到你这家伙今天会回来啊。”你试着故作轻松地说道，转移了刚刚想说的话题。而他突然抬起头来看着你，这是让你没有料到的。

“啊……其实有件事想跟你说的，我啊……”他一边说着，手一边不自觉地伸向了后脑勺，“最近打算搬出去住了。”尽管看上去有些犹豫，但他终究还是说完了整个句子。

看到你只是瞪大了眼睛没有说话，他继续说下去。

“你看……以前咱们不是也各自有自己的住处吗，只不过从首都回来以后一直很忙来着，结果找房子的事情就拖到现在……”他解释道。如他所说，在首都长达三年的任务结束，回到这座城市后你们就一直住在安排给你们的合租公寓当中，由于之前三年里一直这样住着并没有什么不习惯，加上其他事务在身，一直也没有人提出重新找房子的事情。

直到现在。

你突然有种预感。

“你是打算搬去和蓝染一起住吗？”你听到自己尖锐的提问。

“.…..”他避开了你的视线。

手机的震动声打断了你们之间难熬的沉默，是他的手机。他就像接到某种讯号一般猛地站起身，拿着手机快速地走向了阳台，顺手关上了玻璃门。

他的焦躁只是因为在等一通电话而已。

隔着那扇玻璃门，你看着他站在阳台的身影，他背对着你，你看不到他的表情，他的那一头被你嘲笑过无数次的短发发尾被夜晚的冷风轻轻地吹起，他只穿了一件毛衣，你甚至看到他在微微发抖，他的背影在这个时候看上去那么单薄，他看上去慌张急躁却又兴奋。你突然觉得他很陌生。

电话结束后，他拉开门走了进来，你不情愿地注意到，在进门的一瞬间他的嘴角挂着笑容。那是一个你无法理解的笑容。尽管他迅速将那个笑收敛起来，但你还是捕捉到了。

你站起身来，朝着自己的房间走去。

“日世里？”在你的背后，他用有些犹豫的声音叫道。

你站在原地，思考着自己应该用什么样的表情面对他。你想起来，自己似乎有事情要和他商谈来着，但你却想不起来那是一件什么样的事情了。

你转过身去，用平时面对他的恶劣表情看向他。

“啰嗦，呆子，我要去睡觉了，搬家的事随便你。”说完这句话，你扔下了呆愣在原地的他，走进自己的房间关上了房门。

你听到了他的脚步声，然而他并没有走过来敲开你的房门。他的脚步声越来越远，你听到他打开房门，离开了这间屋子。

你紧靠着门慢慢地向下滑去，坐到了地面上。黑暗包裹着你，你想起了自己要与他商谈的事情，那本来是一个重要的问题，一个需要征求他意见的重要问题。不过眼下，你已经有了答案。你觉得想哭，你的喉咙有点疼，鼻子微微地发酸，然而眼泪却终究没有流下。你并没有流泪的立场。

你想到他，他曾经是一个冷静智慧处变不惊的呆子，一个纵容你原谅你让你依赖的对手，一个你能够对他拳打脚踢的偶像。但那一切都该过去了。

他只是你的朋友。

而你已经准备好离开了。


	50. [葛力姆乔：温度]

在你至今为止度过的人生当中有几近一半的时间都消耗在大大小小的战场上，对于夺取他人的性命这一点，你从未有过犹豫。事实上你所面临的场合也从未给过你犹豫的机会，被对方的子弹在脑袋上开个洞，或是用子弹给对方的脑袋开个洞，在这两个再了当不过的选项之间你从来都不需要犹豫。更多时候你甚至在敌人察觉到你的存在之前就已经将他们送去了另一个世界。结果他人的性命对你而言从不是一件难事，那对你而言仅仅是一个清除眼前障碍的方式罢了。你从来不会犹豫，甚至当受了重伤垂死的同伴请求你杀掉他们的时候，你都没有过一丝的迟疑。

直到现在。

你站在缇雅•赫丽贝尔的身后，用枪口抵着她的后脑勺，可能的话你随时可以结果掉她。但你却无法这样做，你只是保持着这个姿势，却迟迟没办法扣动扳机。

“听着，”你慢慢地开口了，“我的枪正抵在你的后脑勺上，现在，把你手里的枪放下。”你停顿了一下，“除非你想试试看如果我们同时开枪，谁会先没命，是你……还是他？”

女人的肩膀因为呼吸剧烈地起伏着，你离她那么近，几乎听得到她因为恐惧而变得嘈杂的心跳声。你慢慢地将肺里的空气吐出来，你感觉到自己握着枪的手心开始出汗。你发现自己在动摇，你害怕她真的会扣动扳机，这通常来说是完全没有道理的，你亲身经历过更加危险的情境，却总是能化险为夷。你对自己有着绝对的自信，然而——

“葛力姆乔，把你手里的枪放下。”乌尔奇奥拉西法平静地说道。

——然而当持枪的人正用枪对着他时，你发现保持冷静对你而言成为了一件困难的事情。相比之下他却过于冷静了，这让你感到恼火。

他的冷静就好像被枪指着的并非他自己一样。

“你知道自己在说什么吗？乌尔奇奥拉......”

你愤怒地从牙齿间挤出这几个字，你非常气愤，尽管如此你却不得不却控制着自己，不要表现得过于激动，你害怕自己的行为会刺激到自己枪口下的女人，引得她扣动扳机。

“我知道。”男人不带感情色彩地说道，“把枪放下，葛力姆乔。”他面无表情地重复了一遍。

“你好像不太明白现在的状况。现在想要杀了你的可是她！”

你强压着怒火，你知道今晚自己的忍耐已经接近极限，从停车场你们的争执开始算起的话。 

“她不会开枪的。”男人说道，他不带任何语调的声音仿佛仅仅是在陈述一个事实。“把枪放下。”

一瞬间你没能相信自己听到的，他说，她不会开枪的。

你一直认为他是个聪明的家伙，但此时此刻，你却宁愿相信有一些时候他也会蠢得让人难以置信。从他试图说服你自己只是去执行一个简单的任务开始，你就开始这样想了，他的掩饰实在是太过蹩脚，你立刻意识到他多半是为了执行拜勒岗要求除掉赫丽贝尔的任务才选择带上她单独行动，于是你假装被他说服，却在他们离开之后立刻跟了上去。

尽管绕了一些道，但你终究还是找到了他们的目的地。你躲藏起来，看着他们走进了一幢废弃的大楼，不久之后他独自走了出来，你以为他的任务已经完成，然而他并没有径直走向停车的位置，于是你决定再观察一会，半个小时左右的等待后，一个男人出现了，尽管距离很远你没能听清他们的谈话，但他们显然是在交易着什么。然而交易并没有成功，没过几分钟，男人就被狙杀，而他将东西带上后又朝着建筑物走去。你意识到赫丽贝尔还活着。你甚至开始怀疑自己的猜测是否错了，或许这真的只是像他说的那样，一个简单的任务而已。然而在不安的驱使下，你跟在了他的后面，走进了建筑物当中。

你在暗中观察着，到他们走下楼梯为止，他都没有表现出任何准备采取行动的征兆，直到他来到建筑的出口，藏在黑暗当中的你看到了赫丽贝尔将手中的提包扔在了脚边，从怀里掏出了手枪。

“不要动。”你听到女人用颤抖的声音威胁道。

他转过身来，你以为他会一枪结果掉她，然而并没有，他只是照她说的那样站在那一动不动。你突然想到，或许从一开始他的身上就没有携带任何武器。

你终于按捺不住，从黑暗当中冲了出去。

你沉默着看着女人，她的身体在不停地打颤，纵然是一个训练有素的狙击手，当冰冷的枪口抵着她的后脑勺时，她终究还是难以保持从容，她是害怕死亡的。

然而，他这样又算什么呢？

你的视线越过女人的肩膀，停留在他的脸上，他的脸上没有任何表情。你们沉默着注视着对方的眼睛，在这个深冬的夜晚，四周安静得不像话，唯一能听到的就是女人拼命想要掩盖的呼吸声。

你突然回想起不久之前，平安夜的那个夜晚，你想出一个性质恶劣的游戏，在那个晚上他也是像这样，平静地看着你用只剩下一颗子弹的手枪指向他，没有丝毫的动摇，面对死亡，他的无动于衷在宣布他并不感到任何恐惧，死亡对他而言并不具备任何威慑力。

也就是说，他并不执着于自己的生命。

你向后退了一小步，在感受到抵住自己的枪口移开之后，赫丽贝尔猛地打了一个寒颤。你依然举枪对着她，同时小心地迈开步子，朝着他慢慢靠近，直到你站到他的身边，用自己的肩膀紧贴着他。隔着衣物你感觉不到他的温度。

“把枪放下。”他再次小声地对着身边的你重复道。

你侧过头看了他一眼，他垂下眼睛避开了你的视线。

你看向赫丽贝尔，眼下她的肩膀端了太久，已经很难继续保持这个动作，刚刚你在近处施加给她的压力显然起了作用，她紧绷的精神防线眼看就要崩溃。

你慢慢地放下了自己的手臂。

看到你将枪放下，她显然松了一口气。

“你可以走了。”你正想发怒，紧接着意识到乌尔奇奥拉是在对着她说。

“什么？”

在赫丽贝尔开口之前你却先喊出了声，你不能理解，为什么在这种情况下他还能轻松地说出这种话。她想要杀死他，而他却打算放走她。

“拜勒岗大人的命令是将已经没有用处的你处置掉。将你驱逐出执察队，这就是我判断出的合理处置方法。”他平淡地说，“现在你可以走了。”

你决定收回自己之前的判断，他并非蠢得难以置信。

他是个疯子。你想到。

女人扬起头，她的脸从衣领后面显露出来，她张开嘴，大口地呼吸着。终于，冰冷的空气似乎让她寻回了一部分理智，抓着手枪的双手恢复了平衡。

“我为什么要相信你的话……”她问道。

“这个问题我没办法回答，”一段沉默过后，乌尔奇奥拉开口说道，“是否要相信我完全取决于你的判断。”

你收紧了缠绕在扳机上的食指。他不会杀死她，但你可以，在这种距离下，自己随时可以将面前的她击毙，如果她做出任何危险的动作的话。

然而她并没有，她只是颤抖着退后了几步，紧接着抓起放在地面上的黑色提包，头也不回地跑开，很快地消失在了夜色中。

你发觉自己松了一口气，同时也更加真切地意识到刚刚地自己有多么紧张。

“走吧。”男人若无其事地说着，朝着停车的位置走去。

你忽然有种被耍了的感觉，这个夜晚发生的一切就像是一个糟糕的笑话。

“所以就这样了？”你朝着他的后大声喊道，他没有停下来的意思，你只能快步跟上去。

“你指什么。”他说。

“所以你从一开始就没打算杀了她是吗？”

“是。”

“你知道她带着手枪？”

“不难想到。”

“所以你从一开始就知道她打算杀了你？”你恼火地问道。

“她不会开枪的。”他说着，加快了脚步，似乎想要从你身边逃开。

“如果她开枪了呢？”你加快脚步，追问道。

“她不会开枪的。”他重复道。他从口袋里拿出车锁遥控器按下了按钮，面前的车子发出咔哒一声，他解开了车锁。你们已经来到了车边，他伸出手，准备拉开驾驶座的车门。

“我在问你，如果她开枪了怎么办？！”

他的背猛地撞在车身上，他的双手被你紧握着折叠到肩膀的位置，你用力地将他按在车窗上，你朝着他低吼着那个你重复了多次的问题，你看着他的眼睛，即使被你牢牢地控制住，他的表情依然没有丝毫变化。他不想要正面回答你的问题，但你猜你已经知道了答案。

即使她真的开了枪，那也没有关系。

即使那意味着他会死去，那也并没有任何关系。

“乌尔奇奥拉，”听到你放低了声音，他似乎有一点惊讶，你死死地盯着他的眼睛，说出了自己的问题。“你很想死吗？”

他的眼睛里一瞬间的动摇让你确认了自己的想法。

你拉开了后座的车门，用力地将他推进去，这一切发生得太快，他根本没时间逃开。你将整个身体压在了他的身上，凑近他。你们的脸颊几乎贴在一起，交换着彼此肺里的空气，他挣扎着想要坐起来，你按住他的肩膀，支起了自己的上半身。

“听着，乌尔奇奥拉……”你垂下头去，看着他的眼睛说道，“我不知道你在想些什么，但是记住——”你停顿了一下。

“你只能被我杀死！记住，乌尔奇奥拉！只能是我！”

为什么会产生这个想法呢，你不明白，但想到他的生命刚刚由于其他人的威胁而陷入危机你就愤怒得想要发狂，你无法忍受他被别人杀死的可能性。

他是属于自己的猎物。

你惊讶地发现，他笑了。在你说完那句话的同时，他的嘴角被脸颊的肌肉微微牵动，那是一个对你而言完全陌生的表情。

他在笑，尽管并不明显，但你确认那是一个能够称之为笑容的表情。他看上去如释重负。他感到轻松，在得知你愿意杀死他以后。

在绝望和幸福感当中，你用力地捏住他的下巴，你凑近他，不厌其烦地从他的口腔中夺取着属于他的空气，与其说是亲吻不如说是你单方面的掠夺，他试着回应，但你的动作太过激烈，他只有抬起手伸进你的头发里，想要你慢下来，但他手指冰冷的温度反而起到了反作用。你离开他的嘴唇，他张着嘴急促地呼吸着，胸膛剧烈地起伏。你皱起眉，他的眼睛看上去有些潮湿。你的双手探向他的腰间，一瞬间他挣扎地想要起身，拉扯着你的手想要阻止你，但那只是徒劳，你一次又一次推开他，固执地继续着手上的动作，同时伏下身去凑近他的脖颈，近乎撕咬一般亲吻着他的耳垂。他终于停止了抵抗。

狭窄的空间里温度持续攀升着，你们的身体纠缠在一起，他努力着不让自己发出声音，你环着他的肩膀，一次次地将自己的重量压向他的身体。他始终固执地不愿闭上眼睛，你看着他墨绿色的眼睛，欲望沸腾着，那些曾经让你煎熬的欲望，你曾经无数次在头脑当中设想过，但此时此刻在现实面前，一切的设想都变得索然无味。与他近乎刻薄的冰冷表象不同，他的温度慷慨地包裹着你，任凭你一次又一次近乎粗暴的冲撞，在寒冷的冬夜里，你几乎产生一种将被融化的错觉，你扳过他的脑袋，撬开他的嘴唇，再次将舌头探进去。他的喉结滚动着，在你离开他的嘴唇时，他终于忍耐不住，低沉的喘息声从他口中传出。

两只手的十指紧紧相扣，他颤抖着，眼神几近失焦。

你终于离开了他的身体，将嘴唇凑向他的眼睛，轻轻地落下一吻。

他动了动身体，示意你离开。你不再坚持，将身子侧向一边让他能够坐起来。他有些吃力地撑起身。结束之后，他又一次恢复了平日淡漠的样子，那个笑容——不管出于什么原因——就像一个错觉一样，消失在了他的脸上。他在黑暗中整理着自己的衣物，在系好大衣的扣子以后，他伸手探向自己的颈后，将什么东西拿到前面，放进了衣服里。你意识到那正是你送给他的挂坠。

你注意到他后脑的头发还有些凌乱。你目不转睛地盯着他，他假装没注意到你灼人的眼神，扭过头去看向另一侧的窗外。然后将手插进衣袋里，在摸索了一阵之后，他将车钥匙拿出来递向了你。

他慢慢地向后将身体靠在椅背上。

“你来开车。”他用有些沙哑的声音对你说道，却依然固执地扭着头。

你丝毫没想掩饰自己脸上的笑容。

“乐意之极。”你说道。


	51. [史塔克：共犯]

从吧台后的老板手里接过放着两杯芭菲冰激凌的托盘，你转过头，向嘈杂的店内张望，终于在靠门的角落里发现了正在对你招手的女孩，她踮着脚，将双手举过头顶夸张地对你挥舞着，一边大声地喊着“史塔克！在这里”，她的声音穿透店内躁人的背景音乐传进你的耳朵里，你叹了口气，朝着她走了过去。

“你用不着那么大声地喊吧……”你将托盘放到桌上，在她的对面坐了下来，将托盘中的两只杯子分给自己和她。

“还不是怕你找不到我！”女孩丝毫不将你的抱怨放在心上，接过你递给她的勺子，视线在你的和她的那杯冰激凌之间游走了一番，紧接着还没等你反应过来就将你面前的那杯夺了过去，然后把自己的那杯推到了你的面前。

“我要这杯！这杯的樱桃比较大！”莉莉妮特·金迦芭柯一边宣布着着，一边用手指捏着芭菲顶端的樱桃梗，把樱桃送进了自己的口中。

“喂！……”你无奈地看着她脸上洋洋得意的表情，把剩下的话吞进了肚子里，然后拿起勺子插进了面前的杯中，却迟迟没有开动。

你环视整个店内的空间，眼下早已经过了晚饭时间，店内的客人却依然有增无减。客人以青年人居多，三五成群地凑在桌边，大部分的桌上都摆放着许多只剩下啤酒泡沫的空杯子，店内用大音响持续播放着摇滚乐，这让人与人之间的对话变得有些困难，不过他们看上去并不在乎这些，那些在你听来过于吵闹的音乐对他们而言反倒是优质的兴奋剂，每一个人看上去都很快乐。

你突然感到十分羡慕。他们对潜伏在身边危险的可能性一无所知，他们什么都不需要考虑，即使在门外这座城市时刻危机四起，然而只要关上门，他们就可以忘掉一切，只需快乐地与同伴在一起虚度眼下的时光就够了，这种无谋的纵情让你感到羡慕。你开始思考自己采取这种态度的可能性，但那对于你而言恐怕难度太高。

“史塔克，再不吃你的可就要化掉了！”女孩的声音将你拖回现实，你不太高兴地看向她，她皱着眉，伸出舌头将嘴角的奶油舔掉，她始终是喜欢甜食的，尤其是这种冷冰冰的甜食。

你也喜欢。在很久之前，一天结束，在亲眼见证他人的生命消失后，无法摆脱的脱力感总是纠缠着你，你习惯于立即抽一根烟来让自己冷静下来，但那只能起到一部分作用。只有当甜腻的味道在舌尖化开时，那种糟糕的感觉才会慢慢地离开你的身体。你不在乎别人怎么看，甜食带给你的慰藉是其他任何东西都无法代替的。

你记得她出现的那一天，你拖着疲惫的身体，用刀子划开他人喉咙的触感依然停留在你的手中，你只想快点回到自己的家中。当你打开自己的房门时却发现这个女孩坐在你的床上，正在吃着你准备留到工作以后的冰激凌。看到你的出现她并没有感到害怕，她甚至没有说话，只是一边面无表情地看着你一边继续将冰激凌一勺一勺送进口中。你看着她，衣衫褴褛的她，在裸露在外的皮肤上大大小小的伤痕清晰可见，你什么也没有说，脱下了自己的外套扔给她，她将你的衣服扯过来，裹在了自己身上。

你坐到椅子里，沉默地注视着她，直到她吃完了整盒冰激凌，将纸盒和勺子放到一边的桌子上，然后转向你，微微皱起眉。

“你抽烟吗？”她第一次开口了，“你的衣服上有一股烟味。”

你愣了一下，紧接着忍不住笑了出来。在这样莫名其妙的情况下，明明有更多重要的事情还不知道，但她居然只是问了这样一个无关紧要的问题。你站了起来，拿起躺在桌面上还剩大半包的香烟，将它扔进了水槽里。

“不，”你说道，“我不抽烟。”

即使在一起生活了很久之后，你也从没有问过她在来到你的身边之前她都在哪里经历了怎样的生活。就像在第一面，她看见了你衣服上的血迹却什么都没有问一样。你们默契地避开了一切关于过去的话题，你任凭她扎根于你的生活，而她也接受了你在做一份独特的工作这个事实。

你们交谈得并不多，但她却能够轻易地理解你的任何想法，在她的面前你不需要隐藏任何东西，无论是你的坚强还是软弱，甚至你自身都不愿意接受的部分，她都用近乎温柔的慷慨纳入其中。你看着如同一个惊喜的礼物一般降临到你生活中的她，她吵闹着，填补了你的孤独，就像你给予了她容身之所一样。因为对方的存在，你们得以重新开始。

你终于停止了思考，你拿起了勺子，抬头看向她，她眨着眼睛，你知道她可以洞察你一切的想法，就像你明白她可以洞察一样，她就是另一个你。

“莉莉妮特。”你开口了。

“怎么了，史塔克？”她明知故问。

你看着她的眼睛，长长地舒了一口气。

“把我的樱桃还给我。”

&

从店里出来以后，她固执地跑到你的前面，转过身来面对着你，脚下的步子灵巧地倒着，即使倒退着走也丝毫没有放慢速度。

“喂，你这样可是会摔倒的。”你好心地提醒道。

她吐出舌头，一如既往地没有将你的话放在心上。“笨蛋，我才不会摔倒呢！”

你无声地叹了口气，将插在口袋里的手拿了出来。这是一个没有风的夜晚，气温似乎有些回升，结冰的地面在这个夜晚甚至变得有些潮湿。你们慢慢地走着，节奏强烈的舞曲声从不远处传进你们的耳朵，SS，这片不夜区域是独立于这个城市的存在，执察队中很多成员都喜欢流连于那里，但你却始终无法习惯于那里的气氛，可能的话你并不想靠近这里。

“史塔克！”女孩突然叫了一声你的名字，紧接着朝着你跑过来。

“干什么？”你得承认，比起刚刚她走在你的前面，眼下她走在你的身边更让你安心。

“你会做冰激凌的吧？”

“哈？”你不明白她这个没头没尾的问题又是从哪来的。

“你会做的吧？”她抬起头来看你，你看着她的脸，此时她的眼神居然意外地有些认真。

“是……那又怎么了？”你知道她见过你的厨具，在过去你的确尝试过自己制作，尽管次数不多，但每次尝试的结果倒还差强人意。

“那，”她咧开嘴，“你来开个冰激凌店怎么样？”

“……”你一时无言以对，又是一个异想天开的想法。你盯着她有些微微发红的脸，却突然不太想立即反驳她。

“店用不着太大，像刚才那家……不，可以比那家更小一点！”见你没有打断她，她高兴地自顾自地说下去。

“然后呢？”你知道就算试图打断她也没有用，干脆顺着她说下去。

“点单上不用太多种类，五种就够了，反正太多种类你也不会做！”

“……然后呢？”你有一搭没一搭地附和着，继续向前走去。

“嗯......餐具上面要有可爱的图案，企鹅北极熊之类的！”

“然后呢？”

“装修主色调要浅绿色，看着心情就会变好！店里每天都要换新鲜的花，百合最好，白色的！”

你看着她兴奋地策划着，她的眼睛看着前面的路，却又似乎没有在看路，而是在看更加遥远的地方，就好像她正在描述的这家冰激凌店就在眼前一样。你突然有点想笑，沉浸于想象的她执着得有点犯傻，但你却什么也没说，你发现自己也正在想象，在她的描述当中，那本不存在的画面也似乎出现在了你的眼前。

“店里最好养几只狗……最好是阿拉斯加！我喜欢阿拉斯加！”

“养那种像狼一样的家伙当宠物，没有顾客敢来了吧……”你指责道，却没发现自己的脸上也露出了笑容。

“那又怎么样！没有顾客你就做给我吃好了！”

“那开店还有什么意义吗……”你无奈地指出这点，继续朝前迈着步子，出现在你们前方的是一个向左右两边延伸的路口，你们默契地朝着右侧走了过去，拐进了一条没有灯光的巷子里，眼前突然暗了下去，但这并没有阻止她的滔滔不绝。

“店的名字我也已经决定了！”

“什么？”

她突然停了下来，你于是也停了下来，你看向她，她的眼睛在黑暗当中亮晶晶的。

“——莉莉妮特！”她得意地宣布道。

“结果到头来我只是负责当厨师是吗？！”你难以置信的语气让她快乐地大笑起来，她的笑声让你也忍不住笑了出来，你们一边笑一边向前走着，直到你们停下了脚步，也终于笑够了。笑声的终止标志着想象时间的结束，是时候回归现实了。

一辆重型卡车停在你们面前的阴影当中，你摘下右手的皮手套，将手探进口袋里拿出一串钥匙。

你登上了驾驶座，而她也敏捷地爬进了副驾驶的位置，你们没有说话，你从脚下的空间里拿起一个袋子，将里面的两只防护头盔拿出来，递给她一只，她沉默地接过来扣在脑袋上，然后转过头来看着你，你也戴上了头盔。

你们隔着头盔的透明防护罩看着对方，她点了点头，你于是转动钥匙，发动机点火的声音从后方的车底传了过来。你向前驶去，经过巷子两侧的砖墙，灯光突然再次出现，在车子的前方是一处钢材的堆放地。在红灯区斑斓的霓虹灯下，金属将闪烁着的艳俗灯光反射向四周。在那堆钢材前方，是一个向下延伸的斜坡。

你要做的，是开着这辆重型卡车，在计算好的时间撞向那堆危险的金属圆柱，让它们顺着斜坡滚落，而在那个计算好的时间点，机关的通勤车辆将会从那里经过。

你痛恨这份工作。

你看向时间，距离那个时间点还有两分钟。

你听到自己的心跳声，扑通，扑通，那声音敲击在你的耳膜上，让你感到厌恶的是，即使在这一刻，自己的心跳依然丝毫没有异常，它只是像平常一样，以一种平和规律的节奏跳动着。即使在即将伤害无辜的人的这一刻，它依然像平常一样，没有丝毫的波动。

你痛恨这样的自己。

你靠在座椅背上，闭上了眼睛。

“史塔克。”

你感受到她的手掌覆盖在你的手上，你睁开眼睛，发现她正看着你，她的嘴角竟然带着笑容。

那是一个宽恕的笑容，那个笑容仿佛在告诉你，你所做的一切都是可以被原谅的。

她的手让你感到温暖。

“别担心，史塔克，我也在这儿。”她说，“我和你在一起。”

你出神地望着她，此时此刻她的表情那么温柔，她说，她也在这里，她告诉你，你不是孤身一人。

你慢慢地握住了她的手，她平静地看着你的眼睛，柔软的手指安静地躺在你的手心里。她告诉你不需要担心，她和你在一起。

你抬起另一只手，握住了方向盘。

“走吧，史塔克。”她轻声说道，她的声音让你感到安慰。你知道，不论你即将做的是怎样一件可怕的事情都没关系，她愿意原谅你，她在你的身边，她准备和你一起背负所有的罪恶。她是你的共犯。

在几乎让你窒息的负罪感当中，这个念头是多么温暖，她的存在就像一根绳索，然而你紧握着它，却不知道究竟是她在拖拽着自己离开，还是自己在连累着她沉溺，但那并不重要。

只要不是孤身一人，就已经足够。

于是，在温暖的负罪感当中，你终于深吸了一口气，踩下了油门。


	52. [市丸银：烙印]

你做梦了。

一个纠缠了你很久的噩梦。在那个梦中你低垂着头站在水龙头前，你感到自己的手心滚烫，你抬起双手，那上面触目惊心的鲜红色让你感到非常恐慌，那些可怕的液体包裹着你的双手。你伸出颤动着的手去拧那个水龙头，你需要水，只有水能将它们冲走，只要那可怕的颜色从你的手上消失，一切就会恢复原状。然而任凭你怎样拼命地旋转，那个水龙头只是发出尖锐刺耳的叫声，却没有一滴水流出来。

你听到难受的呜咽声从自己的喉咙里传出来，你抬起头，发现自己正对着一面破碎的镜子，你看到了自己，还是一个少年的你，你看到了自己的脸，和双手一样被染得鲜红的脸，你慌张地伸出手按在那面镜子上，在自己面孔的镜像上涂抹着。你希望发现是自己错了，那些可怕的红色仅仅是镜子上的污迹，然而你的行为仅仅在那面镜子上增添了同样触目惊心的痕迹，你看着被玻璃的裂痕分割开的自己脸，那些红色逐渐变暗，你感觉得到它们正在逐渐风干变成暗红的皲裂，就像伤口一样侵占你的皮肤，冰冷的汗珠从你的额头滚落。

你就在这时惊醒过来。

你猛地睁开眼睛，听见黑暗中自己粗重的呼吸声，冷汗遍布你的全身，被子不知什么时候已经被你掀到了一边。你挣扎着从床上坐起来，胡乱地摸索着，终于在床头桌上找到了自己的杯子。你用仍然在颤抖的双手抓起它，将杯中余下的已经变得冰凉的水一饮而尽，然后握着杯子将双手放在膝头。你努力地控制着自己的呼吸，在你稍微冷静下来以后，你慢慢地站起来，走向了浴室。

你打开浴室的灯，柔和的白色灯光从你的头顶倾盆而下，尽管知道那只是一个噩梦，但在亲眼确认自己双手的清洁后你着实松了一口气。你走到镜子前，镜子是干净而完整的，就像你的面孔一样，你将手伸向水龙头，在你轻轻地旋动了两下之后，温暖的水从那里流淌出来。你感觉得到冷汗覆盖着你的脊背，你知道自己的睡衣背后已经湿透了，你关上了水龙头，对着镜子慢慢地解开了自己的扣子。

当你从浴室中走出来的时候，时间刚刚经过凌晨三点，你知道自己已经不可能再睡着，索性换了衣服，拿起钥匙走出了房子，冬季凌晨三点的天空依然属于彻头彻尾的黑夜，冷风吹在你没有干透的头发上，你伸手将大衣的防风帽扣在脑袋上。你呼吸着室外冰冷的空气，发现正是这不太友好的温度使你平静下来的，你走向车库，不起眼的黑色轿车停在那等候着你的差遣，那是蓝染留在这里让你随意使用的，在回到这座城市以来你一直乘坐吉良的车，很少自己驾驶，但眼下这种情况，你显然不能去打扰他，更何况此刻你更需要独处。

你坐到方向盘前，靠着椅背考虑自己的去处，那并没有花费掉多少时间，你的目的地从一开始就十分明确。

&

天空的颜色开始出现变浅的征兆，你迈出车门，将车子锁好之后开始慢慢地朝前面走去，距离你的目的地还有一段需要步行的距离，在平安夜过后没多久，这附近已经成为了隔离区域，醒目的黄色隔离带环绕出一个相当大的范围，并没有人在这周围看守，因为一般说来，是没有人愿意接近这片危险的区域的，也正是因为这一点，你才得以自由地穿过那条隔离带，朝着在那个夜晚被炸毁的教堂慢慢靠近。

巨大的黑色废墟出现在你的眼前，距离你上次来到这里已经过了很多天，当时没有被彻底扑灭的大火此时已经燃烧殆尽，烧焦的味道也已经几乎被风吹散，这里只剩下煤渣般的灰烬覆盖在侥幸保有形状的砖瓦上，你想起在最初回到这座城市的时候，自己曾和吉良来到这座广场，在那个时候教堂还庄严完好地伫立在这里，你们在那儿拍了一张照片，你记得自己兴致勃勃表现得如同初来乍到的游客一般。

然而事实并非如此。这座城市从一开始便是你的故乡，那条充斥着贫穷和罪恶的街道曾经是你的家，而这座教堂......你已经记不清有多少次，当你走在贫民区的街道上时，仰起头便能看到教堂钟楼的尖顶竖立在湛蓝色天空的底衬下，儿时的你并不能理解那似乎遥不可及的建筑物的意义，即便如此，仰望那副景象总是会使你感到平静。

然而现在，当你能够靠近这里的时候，它却已经不复存在了，而你也即将再次离开这座城市。当蓝染告诉你你将作为机关的谈判代表前往首都的时候你并不是没有疑惑，然而面对他时你却从来不会提出自己的疑问，从很久以前开始你就接受了自己与他的关系。你有自己的想法，但对于他的每一个安排你都会选择接受，从你认识他的第一天起，你们就秉承着这个规则并任凭他延续下去，就像某种协议一般，你接受他的安排，而他为你提供某种保障。你已经很少去思考自己面对他时究竟是抱着怎样的心情，只要他能够遵守约定，那么其他一切都可以变得无关紧要，只要够保证……

有窸窸窣窣的声音划破了凌晨的宁静，你意外地发现声音竟然是从那片废墟当中传出来的，你踩过脚下黑色的碎片，继续朝着那里靠近，当你走得足够近的时候，你惊讶地看到了一个瘦小的身躯踏在那片砖瓦上晃动着，那是一位老人。

你停下了脚步，站在那看着那位老人，他的手中拿着一根长长的棍子，他在那片废墟上走动着，如同一名登山者一般，他不时地停住弯下腰去，用手搬开脚下的石块，似乎在聚精会神地搜索着什么。在确认无果以后他又站起来，继续向前走着，他沉浸在自己的行为中，丝毫没有察觉到你的存在。他走得缓慢又吃力，你看不清他的脸，但他的动作表明他已经非常疲惫，然而尽管如此他却依然没有停下来的意思。

你根本不能理解他究竟是在做什么，直到他突然蹲下去，拼命地将眼前的石块扔向一边，在那边废墟中挖掘着，然后背过身去，抓住埋在其中的一样东西放在自己的肩头，奋力地向上拖拽着，终于要将埋在那其中的东西拉扯出来，那一堆砖瓦突然松动，紧接着开始倒塌，他死命抓住手中的物体，向前冲了几步，在落脚点一起坍塌的同时扑倒在了另一堆石块上。

你终于看清了他从那堆石块中拖拽出的物体，那是一个人，确切地说，那是一具尸体。

你不知道过了多久，老人终于爬了起来，他缓慢地站起身来，在维持了自己的平衡后，他拉起那具尸体的胳膊，转身朝着他来时的方向走去，增加的重量让他走起来更加吃力，你不明白他究竟想要做什么，只能站在原地看着他拖拽着那具已经冻僵的尸体朝前走着，尽管动作迟缓，但他的动作却显示出一种异常坚定的意志，他似乎在做一件非常重要的事情，在这座危险的废墟上搬运尸体，对他而言具有重要的意义，让他能够暂时忘记自身的衰弱和苍老，在凌晨时分依然辛勤地劳作在这里。

你不明白这位陌生老人这样做的缘由，然而即便如此，当那个老人突然一脚踩空，歪身倒向一旁的深坑时，你的身体却率先采取了行动，你朝着他冲了过去，快速地攀登上那座本不该被靠近的砖瓦残骸，黎明黯淡的天空下你辨不清脚下的路，只能凭借着感觉磕磕绊绊地在崎岖的废墟表面前进，你甚至不清楚他究竟在什么地方，当你听到不远处传出他痛苦的呻吟时，你立刻朝着声音发出的方向跑了过去。

你先是看到了那具尸体，他的身上穿着的是灰白色的制服，那是属于执察队的制服，他的面孔已经被干涸的血迹和灰烬覆盖，还依稀暴露在外的身体已经由于寒冷冻得惨白，你移开视线，身子朝前滩区，那是一个由于砖瓦塌陷形成的坑，老人就坐在坑底，这一下似乎摔得不轻，但好在坑并不太深，他只是从鼻子里发出痛苦的哼声，还没有失去意识。你凑到坑边。

“把手给我！”你的声音似乎把他吓了一跳，他猛地抬起头，坑底的光线很暗，你看不清楚他的脸，唯独能分辨出他睁得老大的眼睛。

“您还能动吗？把手给我，我把您拉上来!”

你看到老人似乎点了点头，然后伸出了手，为了够到那只手你继续向前靠近，膝盖着地，用一只手紧紧地按住坑边一块露在外面的砖块，另一只手向下伸去，你终于抓住了他的手，老人的体重比你想象得还要轻，将他拉上来并没有费多大工夫。然而对老人而言从那下面爬上来却耗费了太多体力，他用两肘支撑着自己的上身，跪坐在地面上开始费力地喘息起来。

末了他抬起头，你终于看清了他的脸，污垢藏在遍布他整张脸的皱纹后面，他微微张开的嘴唇因为缺水而干裂得厉害，长长的白色胡须覆盖在他的嘴唇四周和下巴上，脏兮兮地纠缠在一起。在他的整张脸上，唯独那双睁大的眼睛显得异常神气，他眨动着眼睛，反身坐在了地面上。他穿着厚重而破旧的棉衣，一头乱蓬蓬的白发胡乱地束在脑后。你依然弯着一只膝盖跪坐在地面上看着这个拾荒者模样的老人，他抬起一只干巴巴的手擦了一下自己的额头，开口了。

“谢谢你，年轻人……”沙哑的声音从他的喉咙里传出来，听上去远比想象中有力。“你帮了我一把。”

你没有说什么，只是歪了一下脑袋，事实上你也不明白自己怎么会冲动地跑过来救了这位陌生并且显然有些古怪的老人，但是看着他跌落下去，你无论如何也没办法坐视不管。

“年轻人，你是来这干什么的？”老人紧盯着你问道。

你突然不知道应该怎样回答他，自己究竟是来干什么的呢。

老人似乎并不在意你的沉默，只是自顾自地说下去。

“你是我在这见到的第一个活着的人，没人到这里来，出了事以后……没有人想惹祸上身，但是你知道吗？”他抬起胳膊伸出一只细长干瘪的手指，挥舞着指着四周。“在那下面，还埋着很多人！”

你顺着他的视线看过去，目之所及之处只有被火烧过遗留下的残砖弃瓦，没有任何人的痕迹，但你知道他说的是对的，在那个晚上不知道有多少人被压在崩塌的石块下丧命于此，在那些当中有前来观看处刑的市民，执察队的士兵，甚至可能还包括机关的成员。然而没有人来这里进行搜寻，活下去的人都有更加重要的事情要做，没有人关心已死之人。

“我从14岁开始就住在这里，敲钟，这座教堂。即使后来不再允许敲钟以后我也一直住在这，这是我的家。现在它毁了……”老人的眼珠滚动着望向上方，似乎在回忆，“即使这座城市被那伙人占领了以后，没有人来教堂了，即使是那个时候……我也依然每天祷告，人们需要有人为他们祷告……就算现在也是这样……这些死去的人已经被宽恕了，需要祷告的是活着的人……光是想着怎么活下去就够他们操心的了……没人关心死人……”

你看着他的脸，这个疯疯癫癫的老人曾经是教堂的敲钟人，他手心的茧证明了这一点，即使在现在，一切的宗教活动被禁止的情况下，这个一只脚已经踏进棺材的老人却依然流连于此，就像执念过深无法消散的地缚灵一般。当他突然抓起了你的手时，你吃了一惊，然而尽管他握得并不用力，你却无法将自己的手抽出来。

“但是你不一样，”此刻他紧紧地捕捉到了你的视线，“你还记得这里有人死去，你还会到这里来哀悼他们……”说着他撑着你的手吃力地想要站起来，你连忙伸出手来抓住他的手臂，搀扶着他瘦小的身体站了起来。

“你会得到宽恕的，年轻人。”你看着他浑浊的眼珠，你想要说些什么，却什么也说不出。

他松开了你的手，抓住了那具尸体的胳膊，重新将他扛在肩上，头也不回地继续朝着他之前的方向走去。

你盯着他的背影看了一会儿，转身朝着通往地面的坡路走去，当你再次站在地面上的时候，你抬起手，看到了手上已经变成暗红色的血迹。那是属于那位敲钟老人的血迹。你突然感到一阵眩晕，梦境中的场景在一瞬间席卷而来。

但你知道那并非梦境，那是曾经真实发生过的事情，那是你的记忆。

你看到在记忆当中，银发的男孩站在阴暗的巷子里，他的手上满是鲜血，砖块躺在他的脚边，而在他的面前，一个男人躺在地上，垂死地抽搐着，鲜血从他的额角汩汩流出，流淌在白雪覆盖的地面上。银发男孩不知所措地站在那，他不明白事情为什么会变成这样，当男人扑向他的时候，他心里想的只是保护好自己辛苦赚来的钱而已，他只是需要那笔钱，他还有要回去的地方，在那个地方，女孩在等待他。

紧接着，你看到了棕发的男人出现在了巷口，他看着眼前的场景，嘴角居然带着笑容。你看到他走过来，将一把手枪递给男孩，弯下身去，在他的耳边温和地说了些什么，随后退了一步站到一边。他微笑着看着男孩用颤抖的双手举起手枪，对准了躺在地上的男人的头颅……

你猛地回过神来，防风帽早已经被风刮落，冷风径直地吹在你的脸上，你听到自己急促的呼吸声，你知道，无论你怎样努力，那段记忆都一直顽固地存在于你的头脑当中，如同烙印一般，无论你睡着或是醒着，它都能够在你出神的瞬间以各式各样的姿态纠缠住你，提醒你它不容置疑的真实性。

紧接着你突然想起了什么，朝着那片废墟望去，试图寻找老人的身影，当你看到他时，你也看到了钟。在坠落时破碎的钟，剩下一半的铜钟，原来一直坐落在废墟的中央，那位敲钟老人就在那座钟的旁边慢慢地跪了下去。他搜索遗体，将他们搬运到钟下，为他们祈祷。你看不到那里，你不知道那里已经躺了多少具遗体。但你知道，他还将继续搜寻下去，他将为他人祈祷，祈祷他们被宽恕。

他说，你会得到宽恕的。

你转过身去，准备离开。

那是......不可能的。

然而在离开的前一刻，一种预感驱使你又一次转过身去，你最后朝着那片废墟的中央望了一眼，那座被灰烬覆盖的铜钟是属于这座教堂的遗物，而另一样遗物，那位老人，你看到他跪在那里，十指交叉，对着天空中的某个方向扬起了头。

你顺着他的视线方向望了过去。

在那个方向，太阳正在升起。


	53. [平子真子：搁浅]

“那么，这就是最后一个了。”蓝染向后备箱里望了一眼，在确定所有的东西都已经搬出来以后，他用力关上了箱盖。 

“啊。”你不太认真的答道，同时决定让自己忽略男人脸上的笑容，从你搬家的这一天开始他就始终是这副表情，丝毫没有想要掩饰自己的心满意足。

你低下头去，看着堆在脚边的纸箱们。你本以为搬家是一件非常麻烦的事情，然而在真的开始整理时，却意外地发现自己其实并没有那么多的家当，除去衣服和一些书籍，剩下一些零碎的玩意加在一起也不过几个纸箱而已。

这几个纸箱就包括了自己的全部物品的话，生活倒也意外简单也说不定，这样想到，你的心情有些微妙。

“那么就开始吧。”男人说着便开始积极地端起纸箱朝公寓里面走去。他的行动迅速又井井有条，丝毫没有给你插手的机会。很快你的脚下只剩下了一只箱子。他走过来，准备抬起那只箱子。

“等等，这个我自己搬。”你制止了正准备弯下腰去的他，自己抬起了那只箱子，朝着大楼里走去，他有些疑惑，却还是跟在你身后进了电梯。你忽略了他好奇的视线，坚持把箱子捧在手里。

“真子？”

“干什么？”

“那个箱子里装着的是什么呢？”他问道。

你看了他一眼，他笑着盯着你和你手中的箱子，他的表情让你不太想回答他。

“......”

“是什么重要的东西吗？”他追问道。

你不太愉快地移开了视线，最终还是回答了他。

“是我的CD。”

当他邀请你搬过来和他同住的时候自己是什么心情来着呢。尽管不愿意承认，但当他提出这个仓促却不唐突的意见时，你首先就在内心接受了他的提案。事实上你有种感觉，他已经计划了很久，而你等他提出这个建议也等了很久。在此之前留在他的家中过夜就已经是司空见惯的事情，实质上早已处于同居的状态。但当他真的对你提出来时，你无疑是感到快乐的，这是一件你们都认定早就该做的事情，仅仅是拖延到现在才给这件事一个正当的名义罢了。

所谓的开始同居，要做的仅仅是将你的生活用品从你的住处搬到他的而已，尽管你对整件事都抱着一种在你自己看来有些愚蠢的兴奋，这种兴奋冲淡了离开旧居的伤感。直到你打包好自己的全部家当，看到自己曾经的房间逐渐空荡起来，你才意识到自己真的是要离开了。

然而离开的不只是你。

日世里离开了，莉莎也离开了。

你知道对她们而言前往首都是更加明智的选择，在那里有京乐在，在他的保护下她们是安全的。即便如此，对于日世里没有与你商量就决定离开这件事，你还是感到有些耿耿于怀，你觉得自己或许高估了自己在她心中的地位，然而另一方面，虽然有些遗憾，但你不得不承认她们的离开让你的离开变得更轻松了不少，你不太愿意去思考如果她们还在这里的话，在你带着自己的东西离开这间房子的时候，脸上应该带着什么样的表情。

你停在电梯口守着放在地上的纸箱，看着蓝染一趟又一趟地往返着把你的东西搬进他的——现在是你们两个人的家中。他乐此不疲的样子让你有点想笑。这一整天下来，比起搬家的你来说，他倒似乎表现得更兴奋一点，这倒是十分难得的，毕竟他很少让自己的情绪表露在外。

终于剩下最后一只纸箱，他把它从地上抱起来，你跟在他的身后朝前走去，手里依然抱着你的CD箱子。从电梯到家门口需要经过一小段走廊，这段路你已经不知道走了多少遍，但此时此刻你居然发现自己的心情居然有些微妙，你盯着走在前面的他的背，有些紧张地迈着步子。终于他推开了门，先走进房间放下手里的箱子，然后转过身来看向还站在门口的你。

“欢迎回家，真子。”他说。

你犹豫了一下，随后向前迈了一步，踏进了熟悉的房间当中。午后的阳光恰好穿过正对着门口的落地窗，明晃晃地照向你的眼睛，一瞬间你没能看清他的脸，但你猜想你知道在那张脸上是什么样的表情。他的语气听上去有些俏皮，最终你还是没能忍住，罕见地在他的面前露出了一个坦诚的笑容。

“我回来了。”你说道。

&

手机在茶几上响起时，蓝染正被包围在纸箱当中，听到自己手机的响声后，他抬起头对着正在茶几边在把衣服从纸箱里往外拿的你开口了。

“真子，帮我看一下是谁打来的好吗？”

你停下手头的动作，凑近茶几看向他的手机。

雏森……桃？听上去是个年轻女孩的名字。

对于有女孩打电话给他这件事你是有些诧异的，但不管怎么说你还是把这个名字告诉了他。

“帮我按一下接听键好吗，真子？开成免提就好。”听到是这个名字后，他一边说着一边从那堆纸箱之间抬起头，对你挥了挥正举着裁纸刀的手，示意你他现在很难腾出空来。你于是拿起手机朝着他走去，按下了免提接听键。

“蓝染总长？打扰您了，”一个年轻女孩的声音从听筒里传了出来，“请问您现在方便听电话吗？”

“没关系的雏森君，”蓝染说着，并没有停下手里的动作，“请讲吧。”

“那个……非常抱歉，我刚刚准备最后检查一遍需要发送给首都的文件，结果发现当中漏掉了一项需要您签字的内容……真的非常抱歉！……”女孩慌张地道着歉，声音十分动听，你猜想电话那端应该是个和名字一样可爱的女孩子。

你来到了他的身边，将手机凑近他的脸，他停下了手里的动作，从那堆纸箱当中扬起脸来看向你，你面无表情地对他眨了眨眼睛。

“那份文件必须要在今天签字吗？雏森君？”他问道。

“是……因为最后期限是今天。”电话那边女孩的声音慢慢变小，“非常抱歉，蓝染总长……因为我这边的疏忽……”

他看着你的眼睛，似乎在征求你的意见。在此之前他对你保证过在搬家的这一整天会推掉工作和你一起整理，尽管从一开始你就知道那不太现实，但你还是多少有一点期待的。然而眼下那显然实现不了了，这是只有他才能解决的事情，更何况听着电话那端女孩子可爱的声音，你怎么也不忍心让她感到为难。于是你歪了一下脑袋，对他耸了一下肩。他看着你，动了动嘴唇，似乎想对你说些什么，但随即移开了视线。

“我知道了，雏森君，我现在就过去。”他说道。

“是，”女孩的声音听上去得救一般轻松了不少，“给您添麻烦了……真的非常抱歉……”

“不，没关系，稍等我一下，我很快就到。”

“是！”

挂断电话后，你把手机递给了他，他接过来放进口袋里，却没有站起来，而是继续坐在那堆纸箱中间看着你。

“干什么？”你移开视线，转身朝着沙发走去。

“可以吗？真子？”他这才从那堆纸箱中间站了起来。

“那不是你的工作吗。”你答道，有些烦躁地发现自己的语气变得生硬起来，那并不是你希望的。

他没有说话，只是迈过了那堆纸箱，你蹲下身去，继续把自己的衣服从纸箱里往外拿，“那个女孩，是你现在的下属？”你若无其事地问道，试着让自己冷静下来。

“是的。”他回答道，你低下头去，假装没有注意到他正朝着你走过来。

“可爱吗？”你发现自己的语气让心中微妙的嫉妒暴露无遗，但你却说不清自己究竟是在嫉妒他还是那个女孩。

“是个非常负责认真的孩子。”他的答非所问让你再次想起他有多么狡猾，你决定放弃掩饰自己的不快，你站起身来想要走开，他却已经走到了你的身边，伸手环住你的肩膀将你揽进怀里。

在你做出任何动作前，他就轻轻地在你的嘴唇上落下一个吻，然后用他的额头抵住你的，他比你要高，你看向他的眼睛，你们的视线隔着你的头发相遇了。

“真子如果想让我留在这里的话，我可以告诉他们我没办法过去。”他看着你的眼睛低声说道，你垂下眼睛。你知道，那只是一个哄你开心的谎话，他不会不负责任地将工作上的事甩给他的下属。但他的语气那么温柔，你甚至找不到生气的理由。于是，尽管知道那是个该死的谎话，但此刻你还是情愿相信他真的可以为你那样做。

而他也显然知道，你会因为他的谎话而原谅他。

真是太狡猾了……惣右介。

“去吧，”你低着头回答道，然后抬起一只手轻轻地推开了他，“那是你的工作，不是吗。”你皱着眉，用一种无可奈何的表情看向狡猾的，说着谎话的他。

他看着你，已经原谅了他的你，慢慢弯起了嘴角。

&

在留下一句“真子等我回来整理就好”之后，他离开了。你本打算继续下去，却发现在他离开后，自己完全失去了搬家日应有的兴奋，于是你干脆躺进沙发里，看着胡乱地堆放在地板上的纸箱，决定就按照他说的那么办好了。

手边的箱子里露出的一个书角引起了你的注意，你一时想不起那是哪一本书，于是伸手试着把它拿出来，却发现那本书意外地重，你向前凑了凑身子，伸出两只手去，终于把它从纸箱里的一大摞书之间抽了出来，这才发现那并不是什么书，而是一本相册。你不记得自己是什么时候将它放进来的，在此之前匆忙当中你只是将书架上的东西全都一股脑放进了纸箱里，如果不是这样在偶然间发现它，你恐怕已经将它的存在忘在脑后，事实上此时你都已经记不清里面的内容，于是你带着陌生的好奇翻开了相册。

你看到了学生时代的自己，当时的你留着一头过肩的长发，大多数照片中那一头金发都随意地拢成一个松散的马尾低垂在颈后。你看着夹在薄膜后面的照片，开始原谅自己的健忘，毕竟它们的年代都已经足够久远。你一页一页向后翻着，直到你看到了最后，照片记录的时刻停留在三年前你们初到首都，那是京乐为你们拍下的一张合影，那时的你刚刚剪掉了几乎及腰的长发，照片中的你不太愉快地看着镜头。当时的你情绪十分低落，对镜头有些抗拒，如果不是京乐的坚持，恐怕此时连可以追溯回忆的影像都没有，这样想着你也感到欣慰。

也就在这时你突然意识到，即使相处了这么多年，你和那个男人却连一张合照都没有。

这算什么呢？你合上相册，趴在上面思考着你们的关系，多年前莫名其妙开始的关系。尽管身体方面的契合程度可以用完美来形容，但由于你和他对于自己情绪的控制都有着苛刻的标准，大多数时候你们对于对方的态度甚至可以用淡漠来形容。即便如此，在这段关系中你也是感到满足的，尽管年龄上存在差距，但在实际当中他的沉着精明总是会让你忘记他比你年轻这件事。你很少思考这段感情的走向，他身上天生携带的不可测因素自然会引起你的猜疑，然而他不时表现出的对你的执着也让你感到安心，你知道尽管不曾认真交流过彼此的想法，但他大概是需要你的，于是你也有了放任自己情感的借口，直到三年前他在你前往首都之际提出了分开。

现在的你时常会猜想，如果没有那三年的空白，这段感情又会何去何从。三年的时间会让你们的感情持续升温，最终也走到今天甚至更远，还是在胶着的时间中逐渐丧失对彼此的耐性，最终一拍两散。每当考虑到第二种可能性时，你都会感到一种侥幸，至少三年时间还多少维持住了一点新鲜感，至少在此刻你们都没有对对方感到厌倦，分别没有消耗掉你们对彼此的执着，反倒给了你一个重新站在起点上的机会，你得以再一次思考自己和他的关系，最终确定了自己的感觉。

自己的感觉......你知道，自己必须需要将自己的感觉告诉他。

窗外逐渐暗下去，你的思绪飘散着，睡意席卷而来，你的眼皮越来越沉。

你睁开眼睛，一时想不起自己在什么地方，不远处不时有叮咚的碰撞声传来，你撑起身子从沙发上坐起来，环视着没有开灯的房间，随后你想起来，自己正身处蓝染的——现在是你们两个人的家中。你看向声音传出的方向，厨房里有微弱的亮光，你从沙发上站起来，自己身上不知什么时候多出的被子滑落到地上。你把它捡起来放在沙发上，慢慢地朝着厨房走去。

在排烟机两盏圆灯橘黄色的灯光下，男人正在用勺子搅拌着玻璃碗中的食材，圆锅坐落在微弱跳动的蓝色火焰上冒着腾腾热气，勾人食欲的香味在空间中弥漫开来。

“你醒了，真子。”男人注意到你出现在门口，放下了手中的玻璃碗，笑眯眯地看向你。

你用手指抓着后脑勺的头发慢慢地走进厨房，“搞什么，你已经回来了啊……”

“已经回来一段时间了，真子看上去睡得很香，所以没有叫醒你，”他说道，“再稍等一下，晚饭很快就做好了。”

你看着穿着衬衫的他，一条纯色的围裙系在他的腰间，他的袖子高高的挽起，露出瘦却结实的手臂，他的手指长而且骨节分明，一只不锈钢的勺子被他拿在手中，上面还沾着白色的酱料。

你没有说什么，走到他身边去，看着玻璃碗里已经搅拌均匀的蔬果沙拉。你伸手，从中拿起一颗葡萄送进口中，直到你把那颗葡萄咽下去，他一直饶有兴趣地注视着你。你看了看他，又拿起一颗，伸手送到他的嘴边，就像他的眼神表现出的期待那样。他快乐地张开嘴衔住那颗葡萄，然而在你打算把手拿开的时候，他却突然抓住了你的手腕。你吃了一惊，他握着你的手腕，视线紧盯着你刚刚拿过葡萄的两根手指，它们的上面还沾着一点残余的沙拉酱。他将嘴唇慢慢地靠近，在你的指尖轻轻吸吮了一下，然后满足地放下了你的手。

看着你慌张地躲闪开他的视线，他的脸上又浮现出心满意足的笑容。

“多谢款待。”他说道。

&

当你用毛巾擦着半干的头发走进卧室时，他正靠在床头看一本书，看到你走进来，他将书签夹进书里放到一边，然后开始将视线集中在你的身上。今晚的他居然意外地很老实，没有在你泡在浴缸中时擅自加入，这不太符合他的作风，你不愿意承认自己有那么一点失望。

你走到床边背对着他坐下来。

“真子的头发长长了呢。”他在你身后说道。

“没有剪自然会长长了。”你不太认真地说道，即使不回头你也可以想象出他的表情。身后的床垫微微塌陷下去一点，他凑到了你的身边。

“为什么要把长发剪短呢？”他贴近你的后背，伸出手来轻轻地捞起一绺还有些潮湿的头发，他温暖的手背贴着你的后颈，你感到自己的耳朵有些发热。

“.…..”你没有回答他，他的明知故问让你觉得无趣。

“把头发留长好吗？”他把脑袋凑近你的耳边，低声说道，“我喜欢真子的长发。”

你感觉到热量从耳尖向脸颊扩散开来，你的心跳开始加速，在头脑变得不清醒之前你及时拿开了他放在你肩上的手，回身坐到床上，靠在床头看着坐在你脚边的他。他带着一脸得逞的笑容看着你。你抓住被子开始向上掀，他于是侧身让到一边。你把双脚伸进被子里，翻身背对着他躺下去。他也掀开被子钻了进来。

“真子。”

“怎么了？”你问道，你的脸埋在枕头里，声音听起来有点闷。

“真子扎马尾也很好看呢。”他语气平淡地陈述道，却让你猛地翻身坐了起来。

“你看了我的相册？”你质问道。实际上却对他在你睡着的时候擅自翻看你的相册这件事你并不感到意外。从很早之前你就意识到，尽管外表难以看出来，但这个男人私底下却对窥探他人秘密这种事具有特殊的热情。也正是这种倾向给他平添了一些危险的特质，进一步来说，规则之类的东西对他并不具有约束力，只是一道随时可以跨过的线而已。

“我们也来拍张照吧。”他直接忽略了你的问题，用一个让你意想不到的提议岔开了话题。

“哈？”你开始感到头疼，他虽然微笑着，表情却意外有些认真。

“我们还从来没照过合影不是吗？”他歪了歪脑袋，看着你的眼睛说。

“突然之间你在说些什么啊……”你皱起眉来看着他，紧接着你意识到，他是在看了你和其他人的合影之后说出的这番话。是因为有些嫉妒吗。你不明白，但既然他提出了，也并不是不可以……你直起身来。

在你准备抬手去拿手机的时候，他却开口了。

“真子不想照的话，那就下次吧。”

一瞬间你愣住了，随后慢慢地放下了差点僵在半空中的手。

“啊……下次吧。”你说道。

带着一点遗憾你重新钻进被子里，他关掉了台灯，黑暗一瞬间笼罩了房间。他在你的身边慢慢躺了下来，伸出一只手揽住你的肩膀，将平躺着的你拉近他的身边，你闭上眼睛，他把手掌轻轻地覆盖在你的后脑上，从你的头顶开始慢慢向下抚摸着，不厌其烦地，一遍又一遍如同在安抚你一般。你感觉到他温热的呼吸慢慢凑近，揽着你肩膀的手收紧了一点，你小心翼翼地控制着自己呼吸的频率，他凑近你，却没有像你期待的那样亲吻你，他只是温柔地将你的头发拨开，将嘴唇轻轻地贴在了你的额头上。

你睁开了眼睛。

屋子里一片黑暗，只有微弱的光透过薄窗帘落进房间当中，你看不清他的表情，但借着那点微光你姑且能够看到他的眼睛。他正目不转睛地注视着你的眼睛，此时你不再下意识地躲避他的视线，而是迎上了他的目光，你不清楚为什么，或许是因为黑暗让你放松下来，或许是他的安抚起了作用，又或许，只是因为他的眼神告诉你，他正试图对你说些什么，什么重要的事情。你没办法移开视线。

他看着你的眼睛开口了。

“真子，我爱你。”他说道。

一瞬间你感觉到一股热流径直冲上你的脑袋，喉咙就像被什么堵住一样。这是他第一次在你的面前这样说。你下意识地抬起手抓住了他的胳膊。你知道，自己此刻必须说些什么，告诉他你也是同样的感受，那是你计划已久的，是你深思熟虑后得出的答案，要将这个答案告诉他的话，就是现在。

你张开了嘴。

他却在你说出口之前抱紧了你，他低下头去，将脸埋在了你的颈窝里。那句已经到达舌尖的话语就这样重新被你吞咽下去。他温热的脸颊贴着你的脖子，他抱着你，平静地呼吸着。你想要抱住他，用行动告诉他，你也是相同的感觉，却发现自己什么也做不了。

你只能任凭他拥抱着你，你们的胸膛贴在一起，你感受到他的心跳，规律均匀的心跳。你不知道自己应该怎么办。

不知过了多久，他终于将头抬起来，“真子今天很累了吧，睡吧。”他说道，然后松开了环抱着你的手臂，“晚安。”他的胸膛离开了你的身体，只是将一只手轻轻地搭在你的腰上，闭上了眼睛。

就在这时，你突然难过地意识到，他的表白仅仅是要将这个事实传达给你，而他并不需要得到你的答复，即使他清楚你的回答，但他并不想要听到。于是在黑暗当中你只能任凭自己睁着眼睛，躺在床上，躺在你们两个人的床上，哑口无言，任凭黑暗的浪潮拍打在你的身上，时刻准备将你吞没。

你不明白，不明白为什么那个你深思后得到的答案，对他而言会是一个沉重的负担。

&

当他走下床去接那通电话时，你觉得自己才刚刚睡着。你迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，他站在黑暗当中低沉而简短地应答着对方，还处在恍惚状态的你听不清他在说些什么。那通电话很快便结束了，但他却没有像你想象的那样回到床上，而是开始换衣服。你意识到情况不太对，翻身点亮了床头的台灯。

“你要去哪？”你听到自己发出沙哑的声音。

“真子，对不起把你吵醒了。”说话间他已经系完了衬衫的最后一枚扣子。“机关那边出了点事情。”你顿时清醒过来，支起身子准备坐起来，也就在这时候疼痛顺着你的脖子径直爬上头顶，你痛苦地皱起眉头，最终还是坐了起来。

“出什么事了？”

“有几个属下的车在SS发生了事故。”说着他开始把胳膊往大衣袖子里套，你看到他的表情十分严肃。

“很严重吗？”你突然有种不好的预感。

“不知道，电话里面没有详细说，我现在就要去医院。”说着他抓起了车钥匙。

“我和你一起去。”你说着掀开被子坐了起来，疼痛伴随着你的动作变得更加钝重，看到你痛苦的表情，他快步走过来，伸出一只手捧起你的脸颊。

“没关系的，真子。”他温和地说道，“我先过去，有什么消息的话立刻告诉你，好吗？”他看着你的眼睛说道，他的眼神让你没有办法反驳他。

“知道了，你去吧。”你简短地说道。

他注视着你的眼睛，几秒钟后他移开了自己的手，朝着门口走去。

你重新把自己的脑袋放在枕头上，听着他走出去关上了门。你闭上眼睛，疼痛丝毫没有减轻，但你的头脑却已经彻底清醒，你知道自己不可能再睡着了。于是你支起身来走下床，走出房间给自己冲了一杯咖啡。

你端着杯子来到窗前，将窗帘拉开了一条缝隙，外面依旧是浓重的黑夜，天空没有一点亮起来的迹象。你知道，此时此刻，在那片黑色的天空下，有人正奔走着，他们传达着消息，好的或坏的，而你却只有站在这里，无处可去。

你看到了玻璃中的倒影，他的头发有些凌乱，睡衣不太利落地裹在他的身上，他看上去烦躁又疲惫，他也想要采取行动，他不愿坐以待毙，但此时的他就像一艘船搁浅在礁石上，海浪在他脚下拍打着，鸟儿盘旋在空中，停留在桅杆上，它们带来消息，好的或坏的，然而不管是什么，他都无计可施。

哪怕暴风雨将至。


	54. [赫丽贝尔：叨扰]

你不知道自己跑了多久。

直到你终于停下来，将一直拎在手上的黑色提包扔在脚边，靠在巷子里冰冷的墙面开始喘息，胸膛由于心脏剧烈的收缩而上下起伏着，你的双膝猛地一软，你已经没有了力气，于是干脆靠着墙滑下去，顺势跪坐到了地面上。一月的凌晨时分，地面依然被薄冰覆盖，你仰头靠在墙上，持续了几秒钟，然后才抬起有些发软的胳膊，你将右手探向左侧的肩膀，在刚刚奔跑的过程中，衣服被划破，一道不浅的伤痕从肩头向下延伸，你知道此时血还在渗出。

但你不在乎。

你坐在冰冷的地面上，尽管暴露在凌晨的低温当中，但你却感觉得到自己的脸颊烫得吓人，尽管已经坐了很久，但心脏跳动的频率丝毫没有降低，你感到兴圌奋，除此之外什么也感觉不到，无论是寒冷，或是疼痛。你的心中考虑的只有一件事：自由了。

你忘了从什么时候起，自己便开始策划如何离开执察队，最初为了可观的薪水而作为雇佣兵加入其中，然而随着时间的推移，对于家乡对于妹妹们的思念曰益强烈，你愈发止不住质疑自己当初的选择是否是正确的。直到那个夜晚你第一次遇到那个女人，任务出现了差错，但你却意外地感到一种慰藉，而逃离的计划也正式在你的心中扎下根来。

很快，你又一次遇到了她，也因此出了更大的差错，从那时起你就明白，自己恐怕已经无法继续平安地留在这个组圌织当中，对于拜勒岗而言自己已然失去了当初作为精英狙击手和情报人员的价值，而失去了价值的自己，很快会被他不声不响地除掉。

当乌尔奇奥拉•西法找上你的时候，你一点也没感到惊讶。你看着他面不改色地对你陈述工作的内容，你清楚地明白，这是自己的最后一个任务，不出意外，在顺利狙杀掉那个贪婪的背叛者后，自己就会被这个男人安静地抹杀掉，你并不了解他，但你看着他的眼睛，在那里看不到任何情绪。你看着这个大多数时候都习惯于保持沉默的男人，你知道他会为了完成任务而眼都毫不留情地杀死自己。正是他这种特质得到了拜勒岗的赏识。

即将执行任务的那个傍晚，你坐在房间里擦圌拭着步枪的枪管，在你面前的桌上摆放着需要的伪圌造身圌份圌证圌件、私人银圌行卡以及为数不多的现金。要离开这里，需要的行李并不多。已经装满子弹的手圌枪别在腰间，你知道如果必要的话，自己将会毫不留情地杀死他，为了生存下去，必须有人做出某种牺牲。从这个角度来说，自己和他本质上是十分相像的。

当你动身的时候，就已经做好了要么被杀要么杀死他的准备，然而眼下，尽管受了点伤，但却姑且还算平安无事，而那个男人此时也在城市的某一处呼吸着世间的空气，你没能杀死他。从葛力姆乔•贾卡杰克出现的那一刻，一切都乱了套，事实上当他用手枪指着自己的后脑勺时，你已经放弃了希望，但事情最终没有像你预想的那样发展下去，乌尔奇奥拉•西法放走了你，尽管头脑混乱，但你还是做出了判断，你知道自己没办法对付他们两个人，而当唯一活下去的机会摆在你面前时，你必须抓住它，即使那个机会非常可疑。

根本没有喘息的机会，即使刚刚从枪口下捡回一条命，你也必须奔跑，你照着自己原定的计划朝着客运站跑去，在携带着武器的情况下你不打算去尝试其他的交通方式，尽管制定过详细的路线，但刚刚摆拖险境的你还是免不了慌乱，为了抄近路你决定穿过一处废弃施工点时，你只顾着向前奔跑，根本无心留意周围的情况，一不留神左肩便被暴露在外的钢筋划出一道不短的伤口，即便如此，你也没有时间过多地停留，尽管很疼，但受伤的位置不算太糟，粗略地止住血后，你便继续拔腿朝前跑去。

你知道自己的身后没有人在追赶，但你太过兴奋，根本无f法让自己停下来，直到眼下，终于抵达了客运站，剩下需要做的便是再等待几个小时，只要天一亮，你就可以搭乘黎明的第一班车离开这座城市了。

你顺着巷口朝外望去，几辆客车安静地排列在停车场上，眼下这个时间不会有任何人经过这里，四周安静地出奇，远处几盏路灯将微弱的灯光投洒向四周，却几乎起不到什么作用，巷子的另一端则是没有任何光亮，你坐在阴影当中，慢慢地闭上眼睛。对于你来说，在冬夜里等待几个小时并非什么难事。

你深呼吸了几次，试着让自己平静下来。但你尽量克制着自己，不让自己去思考接下来的事情，在真正地搭车离开这座城市之前，一切关于未来的美好想象都会显得过于梦幻，而那除了让你变得盲目乐观外没有任何其他作用，在这种情况下，那只会让你失去判断力。所以你打定主意不让自己去思考，只是静静地等待黎明的到来。

一旦闭上眼睛，其他感官便会变得异常敏锐，也正因如此，当脚步从巷子的另一侧慢慢靠近时，你才能够及时地发现。你控制着自己呼吸，尽量避免打草惊蛇，你将右手慢慢地探向腰间抽圌出手枪，一边小心翼翼地变换姿势，弓着背靠着墙慢慢地站了起来。在高度集中的状态下，你感觉似乎身体里所有的血液都从脚尖涌向头顶，你的双圌腿开始有些发软，脑袋却变得沉重起来，尽管呼吸能够勉强控制，但对于自己的心跳你却无计可施，它在胸膛里扑通扑通地跳动着，那种声响在凌晨的寂静中实在太过突兀。

此时手圌枪的保险已经打开，你将微微发抖的食指缠绕在扳机上，脚步声越来越近，你不知道那是谁，但不管那是谁，你都做好了随时开枪的准备。

“哟，别紧张！把枪放下吧。”

意料之外的声音突然从黑暗中传出来，你几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵，直到声音的主人慢慢地走近你，借着巷子另一端微弱的光线，你看清了她。

“是你——！”

扎着高马尾的棕肤女人从黑暗中走出来，脸上带着灿烂的笑容，慢慢地朝你走来。你根本不会想到会是她出现在这里，你想起了她的名字——

“——四枫院……夜一？”

“你还记得我的名字，真高兴！”她笑眯眯地说着，随即看向了你仍然举着的手圌枪。

“别紧张。”她说着，伸出了两只手向你展示到，“我什么武圌器也没有。”

你这才将信将疑地将手圌枪放下来。这时她已经来到了你的面前，她打量着你，目光停留在你的左肩上，略微地皱起眉来。

“你受伤了？”她说着，伸手探向你的肩膀，你下意识地侧身躲闪开来，一瞬间她的手僵在了半空中，随后慢慢地放了下去。你知道她的行为多半是出于好意，但对于习惯与人保持距离的你来说，触碰伤口的行为实在过于亲圌密，更何况眼下比起自己的伤而言还有更重要的问题。

“你为什么会在这里？”你冷冷地发问道。

“你遇到麻烦了不是吗？”她没有正面回答你的问题。

“你为什么会在这里？”你追问道，语气更加冰冷。

她沉默着看着你，脸上逐渐浮现出奇妙的表情，这更加印证了你的猜想。

“你是在跟踪我吗？”你的手再次握紧了手枪，尽管你也想要找到理由为这个与你有着奇妙缘分的女人开拖，但却无济于事，不管怎么说她会出现在这里都实在是过于可疑，而这是唯一的解释。

一瞬间她愣住了，紧接着突然哈哈大笑起来，她的笑声太过爽朗，一时间让你摸不着头脑。你不知道应该采取什么反应，只能看着她，过了一会儿她止住了笑。

“抱歉抱歉，”她说着用食指的关节擦了擦眼睛，“只是觉得你认真的样子意外有点有趣。”

你感到脸颊有点发热，“回答我的问题！”为了掩饰自己的窘迫，你提高了声音。

“那个挂坠，”她终于收敛起笑容，“你还戴在身上吧？”

你以为她要认真地回答你的问题了，没想到说出的确实这样莫名其妙的话。挂坠？你思考了一下，紧接着意识到她指的是你那个装着妹妹照片的挂坠。她的话让你紧张起来，抬手探向自己的脖子，摸到金属链条的瞬间你才安心下来，挂坠还在，完好地挂在你的脖子上。

“这跟我的问题有什么关系？”你感觉到自己在逐渐失去耐性。

“嗯……其实说跟踪也不是完全错误。”她说着，向前迈进一小步，“虽然很对不起你，但是我得承认，上次我在你的挂坠上动了点小手脚。”

“？！”你慌张地将挂坠从衣服里拿出来，你打开那个精致的盖子，照片还在，你将它在手里翻转了几圈，没有看出有任何异样，你焦躁起来。

“你到底做了些什么？”你恼火地问道。

她抿了抿嘴唇，犹豫了一会，终于下定决心般开口了。

“挂坠的背面，有一片透明的薄膜追踪器。”

你立刻将挂坠翻转过来，用拇指在上面摸索着，经她一说你才发现，在相框的背面，的确贴着一片几乎察觉不到的透明薄片。你感到一阵反胃，迅速地将它揭下来，那个微小的追踪器比你想象得要柔韧，你两指一捏，将它的残骸仍在了地面上。你感到后悔，自己实在太过愚蠢，你不明白自己为什么要信任这个来路不明的女人，眼下自己身处这种狼狈而危险的境地，有很大一部分是因为她。

你迅速地举起枪来，对准了她。她却突然抓住了你的手腕，她并没有多么用力，却巧妙地控制住了你的五指，让你难以扣动扳机。你在头脑中计算着，眼下肩膀负伤的自己与她搏斗起来会有多少胜算。

“对不起。”她说道。你诧异地看向了她的脸，此时她的脸上完全没有了笑容，换上了一种严肃的表情，那让你感到陌生，尽管“陌生”这个说法不够准确，事实上你们也仅仅打过两次交道而已，但她的语气中却毫不掩饰地流露出诚恳，她的语气让你想要相信，她这样做是出于无奈。

“对不起，”她看着你的眼睛重复道，“但是我需要你的帮助。”

你顿时一愣。她握着你的手，她的掌心非常温暖，你的食指慢慢地离开了扳机。

天快要亮了，在你的身后排列着一辆辆汽车，它们可以载着你远离这座城市，而在你面前，女人握着你的手，用诚恳的眼光望向你，她在向你求助，你知道答应她会让自己再次卷入麻烦当中，然而你也知道，自己无法拒绝。

你拎起地上自己的黑色提包，跟随着她，再一次迈进了黑暗当中。

&

寡言的女人将绷带一圈圈绕过你的肩头，最后在手臂外侧打好结，包扎完成了。你看着她沉默着将剪刀放进装着止血药的托盘里，然后一言不发地离开了。一直以来你也是一个不喜欢浪费口舌的人，但她的沉默却不同，给人一种异样的感觉。事实上从你走进这间屋子开始，就没有听到过她说出除了“是，茧利大人。”之外的话。

你试着活动了一下左肩，确定没有问题之后将上衣重新穿好，在你拉好拉链的同时，男人推开门走了进来。你不由得警惕起来，你盯着男人，单单是他这个人本身的言谈举止就让人难以放松，更不要提他的脸上还戴着那样一张诡异的面具。他看了看你，没有说话，径直走近，坐在了你面前的沙发上，紧接着开始用那双藏在面具后面的金色眼睛毫不客气地打量着你。

他的视线虽然固执却丝毫不具有情圌色的意味，他只是客观地将你视为一种物品，出于某种理由，他在观察你。他的视线太过尖锐，这让你更加感到非常不自在。你扭开头，希望名为四枫院的女人能够出现为你解围，但眼下显然不在这座房子里。事实上她仅仅是在你同意帮助她之后将你带到了这里，交给了这个奇怪的男人，拜托他为你处理左肩的伤口，紧接着便匆忙地离开，答应过一会儿会回来找你。

你不知道这个男人究竟是什么来头，你本以为他是某种地圌下密医之类的，然而他对你的伤口近乎冷漠的态度让你无论如何也没法将他和医生联系在一起，他只是在简单地检查过后就将包扎的工作交给了那个年轻的女人。尽管女人沉默寡言，但处理伤口的手法却意外十分娴熟，你不仅再次怀疑他或许的确是一位一声，而他对于伤者的冷漠的态度，仅仅是因为他对于将整件事情托付给他的女人抱有埋怨，毕竟在面对那个女人的时候，他看起来似乎相当头痛。

眼下他坐在你的面前，视线停止在你的身上游走，只是盯着你的眼睛，他的目光让你很难忽略他，于是你不太情愿地迎上他的视线。末了，她终于开口了。

“你，是军人吧？”他不太客气地发问道，你垂下眼睛，没有回答他的意思，而他对于你的态度似乎也并不在意，反倒继续自顾自地说下去。

“执察队的？”

你看了他一眼，继续保持沉默。一方面他的态度让你没有任何回答的欲望，另一方面你感到喉咙干得如同着火一般。

男人盯着你看了一会儿，紧接着提高嗓门朝着门外喊道，“音梦！给这个女人拿一杯水来！”

“是，茧利大人。”女人立刻回答道，没过多久她便走进房间里，将一杯水放到了你的面前。你盯着那杯水，没有动。

“喝吧，”男人说道，“我可没有在里面下圌毒——至少今天可没有。”

你实在太渴了，因此决定忽略掉他莫名其妙的补充以及嘴角浮现出的微妙笑容，端起杯子将里面的水一饮而尽。

“那么，水也喝了，现在你可以回答我的问题了。”男人愉快地说道。

你放下杯子。

“总而言之，我就先默认你是执察队的人了，下一个问题——”

“不是。”你终于开口了，进到这间屋子后第一次开口，男人被你的否定打断似乎有些吃惊，“我不再是执察队的了。”你强调道，除了纠正他的说法之外，更重要的是在对自己强调，你已经离开了那里，你已经自由了。

“哦？”男人饶有兴趣地睁大了眼睛，“不再是。”他品味着你的用词，“也就是曾经是的意思了。”

你垂下眼睛，不置可否。他将你的沉默视为默认。

“那么，下一个问题。”他继续说道，“你知道萨尔阿圌波圌罗•古兰兹这个名字吗？”

你猛地抬起头来，你不知道为什么，拜勒岗旗下那个癫狂的科学家的名字会出现在这里。

萨尔阿圌波圌罗•古兰兹，尽管名义上隶属于执察队，却几乎完全是独立于组织之外的存在，他由于出色的头脑和研究技术被招募进来，在拜勒岗侵占了这座城市之后，萨尔阿圌波圌罗也得以将机圌关曾经的研究设施占为己有，平曰都在那幢建筑中深居浅出，几乎没有机会见到他。也正因如此，你对于这个男人会知道萨尔阿圌波圌罗的名字这件事才会感到如此诧异。

你没能回答他，但男人的脸上却浮现出了到目前为止最为灿烂的笑容。

“我知道了。”他愉快地说道，你的反应已经给出了他想要的答案。

也就在这时，响起了敲门的声音，你知道是那个女人回来接你了，这着实让你松了一口气。

&

她拧动钥匙，推开了房门，你跟在她的身后走进屋子当中。

尽管房间不大，但生活必须的设施却一应俱全，床，空调，浴缸，冰箱，厨具，甚至还有电视和沙发，然而尽管设施齐全，却没有什么有人居住的痕迹，仅仅会给人留下整洁的印象而已。

房间位于一栋不起眼高层建筑的顶层，按照她的说法，是她和她的伙伴在这座城市中若干座安全屋中的一间，眼下在采取下一步行动之前，你将被安置在这里休息。

你走进来关上门，屋子里十分暖和，眼下你身处这里，甚至难以想象几个小时前你还站在寒冷的室外，被一只手圌枪紧紧地抵在后脑勺上。

女人将一个行李箱摊开在地上，从里面拿出几件衣服来，一件件展开放在沙发上，剩下的还有一些曰常用品。她快乐地清点着这些物品，你站在那看着她做着这一切，心中产生了一种奇妙的感觉，你不确定究竟应该用什么样的语言去描述，但唯一确定的是，那是一种温暖的感觉。

“衣服基本上都是我的，我们的身材好像差不多，就先委屈你一下了！回头找机会去买几件新的！我大概想到的就这些东西，如果想起来还有什么需要的再跟我说！”说着她咧开嘴笑起来，你看着她，微微点了点头。

“那么，就先这样，这里是绝对安全的，你可以放心。”说着，她走向门口，“折腾了一晚上，你也很累了吧，先休息！之后我会来找你的！”

交代完这些后，她没有再说什么，只是关上门离开了。

房间里一时间只剩下你自己一个人，你环视四周，然后看向了沙发上那一堆衣服，不知为什么，你突然觉得她的衣物为这间屋子平添了不少的生活气息。你走向厨房岛台，意外地发现保温瓶中居然装着刚刚沏好不久的热咖啡，你拿起一只杯子，将咖啡倒进去，香气在房间中氤氲开来。

你捧着温暖的杯子，走向房间中的玻璃阳台门，你打开门，来到了阳台上，慢慢地坐在了地上，你抬头看向上方，天空泛着青色，太阳潜伏在云层后随时可能升起，却又迟迟没有升起，只是有些吝啬地将光线投洒向整座城市，作为白昼到来的预告。

清晨的冷风吹在你的脸上，你嗅着咖啡的香气，感到安宁。你想到做出另一种选择的自己此时大概是坐在某个车厢当中逐渐远离这座城市。如果是那样，自己会对这座城市有所留恋吗？你问自己。

透过细细的雕花栏杆，你得以俯瞰整座城市。眼下这座城市还在睡梦当中，楼群的阴影依然笼罩着地面，为无家可归之人提供庇佑，就像在过去的三年当中它为你所做的一样，即使自己作为掠夺者有着微妙的立场，但你无法否认，自己对于这座曾经提供给自己容身之所的城市恐怕是有所眷恋的。

你坐在那，一小口一小口地啜着咖啡，直到将整杯喝完，此时明晃晃的阳光正透过楼宇间的缝隙径直照耀在你的脸上，你眯着眼睛，站起身来。

接下来，恐怕还要继续在这座城市叨扰一阵了。你心想。


	55. [吉良井鹤：美德]

想要平安无事地生活下去，前提是要客观地认清自己。而客观认清自己的首要之事，则是能将自己所有值得一提的优点全都放置一边，从而直面自己所有的缺陷。只有在认识到自己是有多么不堪一击之后，才能够得以在生活当中小心翼翼地避开要害，从而平安无事地将生活延续下去。

自己是个有很多缺点的人，你始终是这样认为的。

与生俱来的多虑让你在面对问题时总是带着近乎极端的悲观倾向，天生的寡言又让你在他人眼中显得有些阴沉。尽管不缺乏主见，但很多时候却又容易因为太过在意他人的看法而变得优柔寡断。除此之外，还有对于病痛死亡的过度敏感，会让你的意志力在特定的情况下变得过于薄弱。

比如，当你踏进医院的一瞬间，刺鼻的消毒水味直冲进鼻腔的时候。连带着一路匆忙造成的紧张感，你顿时感到一阵反胃。于是你不得不停下来，长长地舒了一口气，在将呕吐感平复下去之后你连忙动身，没有时间供你耽搁。

凌晨的电话铃声将你从睡梦中吵醒，电话那端传来的消息让你瞬间清醒过来，紧接着便以最快的速度赶到了医院。

在电话那段，松本乱菊用颤抖的声音告诉你，机关的干部发生了交通事故。车子在经过一个路口的时候被从上方斜坡滚落的钢材砸中，车上的四名成员全都受了重伤被送往医院。

桧佐木修兵和雏森桃也在那四人当中。

还没等电梯门完全打开你便迅速冲了出去，此时的你太过慌乱，没办法辨别方向，只能横冲直撞，胡乱地奔走着寻找手术室的位置。地面反射着头顶惨白的灯光，让走廊显得过于明亮，消毒水的气味更加浓重，你的心跳开始加速。

“吉良！”当听到有人叫你的名字时，你如同抓住了救命稻草一般猛地停下来，朝着声音传来的方向望过去。

松本乱菊站在那里。

“松本姐！” 你连忙朝着她走过去，同时注意到她那张平日总是挂着笑容的脸此时十分苍白。

“这边……”她没有多余的话，只是转身朝另一个方向走去，你于是不再多问，沉默地跟在她身后，快步朝前走去。

当你来到手术室门前时，日番谷冬狮郎正靠在墙上，注意到你们出现他也仅仅是抬头看了一眼，随后再次一言不发地垂下眼睛。你意识到情况十分不乐观，失魂落魄的他与平时判若两人。你无法判断眼下的状况，却也不好发问，只能不知所措地看向身边的松本乱菊。在这样的近距离下，她双眼下的黑眼圈更加明显。

“雏森还在手术室里……”在注意到你询问的目光后她小声地回答道。你下意识地攥紧拳头，手心被冰凉的汗水覆盖。

雏森桃是你的同期，尽管没有对任何人提起过，但你知道自己的心中始终对她有着微妙的好感。你记得那是在进入机关不久，某一次特别训练结束后。由于顾虑太多你没能即使地对紧急情况作出判断，从而错过了行动的最佳时机。在你灰心地坐在台阶上时，雏森桃安静地在你身边坐下，安静地听着你检讨着自己心思过重，总是被无关紧要的事束缚，从而失去了应有的判断力，没能发挥出最好的状态。

“我觉得吉良君这样没有什么不好。”她突然开口说道。

你没料到她会这样说，一脸诧异地望向她，她继续说下去。

“在行动前考虑到各种可能发生的情况，可能有人将这说成是优柔寡断，但我反倒觉得这是考虑事情周全的表现。将最糟糕的情况也考虑到，那么无论发生什么也不会乱了阵脚，大多数人都做不到这一点，我认为这正是吉良君的优点所在呢。”

她的语气轻松却又认真，她就这样简单地将你最介意的弱点归结为你的优点，你看着她脸上温和的笑容，突然感到如释重负。

她的话让一直对自己过于严格的你放宽了心，你意识到自己也是有优点的，考虑到事情最糟糕的情况，并非总是坏事。

然而此时当你站在手术室外等待的时候，又开始宁愿自己不具备这样的优点。你感觉到自己的胃在身体里纠成一团，你的十指用力地绞在一起，指尖近乎发白。你知道比起自己，日番谷冬狮郎恐怕更加煎熬，你知道消极的思考也是无济于事，但却无论如何也没法将最糟糕的情况从头脑当中赶出去。没有人开口，空荡荡的走廊里只有医护人员偶尔经过，夹带着器械在推车里晃动发出金属的碰撞声，你没有去关注时间究竟过了多久，只是麻木地望着窗外，直到天边终于开始浮现出浅淡的光亮，手术室的门终于被推开了。

日番谷冬狮郎立刻冲了过去，在听到医生说出“已经脱离生命危险时”，他紧绷的神经也终于达到了极限，他一边点着头一边向后退着，在触到椅子后终于脱力般地瘫坐在下去。而你也终于松开了紧紧缠绕在一起的十指，但过了很久，指尖的温度依然迟迟没能恢复。

&

“吉良......跟我过来一下好吗？”在伤员的情况稳定下来之后，松本乱菊来到你身边小声地对你说道。这是十分少见的情况，你于是跟着她离开病房，来到走廊的拐角，在确认四周没有其他人之后，她开口了。

“吉良，我有一件事想要拜托你。”

“怎么了？松本姐。”她看上去很不安，似乎要说的是一件十分难以启齿的事情。你突然产生一种预感，她要说的事情，是和那个人有关的。

“你知道银......”她似乎意识到自己的话有些不妥，连忙改口，“市丸副长的住处在哪，对吧？”

果然。

“是......”

“你可以带我过去吗？”

尽管猜中了话题有关的人物，但你却完全没想到她会提出这样的要求，一时间你不知道应该作何反应，而她却似乎下定决心般认真地看着你，让你没办法避开视线。

“......什么时候呢？”你小心翼翼地问道。

“现在。”她低声但坚决地说道，你知道自己根本没办法拒绝。

&

自己究竟是从什么时候开始被卷入到这两个人之间的呢？你一边驾车行驶在黎明的街道上，一边询问自己这个问题。从市丸银来到这座城市起，还不过几个月的时间而已，然而就在这短短的几个月之中，周遭的一切似乎都发生了相当巨大的变化。你有种奇怪的感觉，正是那个人的到来引起了这些变化，尽管表面上他本人似乎什么都没有做，却如同催化剂一般让事件迅速地发展，而你作为这一连串事件中渺小的一环，无可避免地受到了巨大的影响。

从他和松本乱菊第一次见面开始，你就猜想到他们一定有着复杂的过去，你向来不是一个喜欢过问他人隐私的人，但对于这两个人，你却总有种无法置之不顾的感觉，这种罕见的好奇心对于你而言无疑成为了一种负担。你深知自己的这种好奇心是多余的，纵使两个人之间存在复杂的历史，那也是与自己无关的事情。但是当松本乱菊对你提出请求时，你却发现自己竟然感到有些欣喜，她的请求就像一封邀请函一般，让你能够堂堂正正地参与进来，即使仅仅作为旁观者，也是一个得到了许可的旁观者，而不再是一个多管闲事的局外人。

在驾车前往目的地的路上，你突然明白了为什么她一定要在这个时候要去找他。在眼睁睁看到熟悉的人发生了事故以后，她一定是想在第一时间见到最在意的人，确保他的安全来消除内心的不安，你知道她无法向其他人求助，只有你。这是一种合理的解释，尽管这样的慌乱不像平时的她，但在这样的非常时期，恐怕就算是她也无法做到彻底的冷静吧。你这样想到。一路上她始终保持沉默，在等待交通灯的空档里，你用余光观察她，彻夜未眠的她此时一定已经非常疲惫，但尽管如此她却依然挺直脊背坐在座椅里，双眼直视着前方。你突然想起来，在那个人坐在副驾驶时，自己也是这样悄悄地打量他的。

车子驶进车道时太阳才刚刚升起不久，在他的房子出现在眼前时你才意识到这个时间突如其来的造访实在是太过莽撞，但眼下后悔也无济于事，你将车子停在那栋两层的别墅前。

“就是这里，乱菊姐。”

她点了点头，还没等你再说什么便打开车门，径直朝着那栋房子走了过去。你连忙拔下车钥匙跟着下了车，她却已经按下了门铃。没有人应答。

“松本姐，现在这个时间......会不会太早了？不如先回车上等一等......”

她没有看你，只是摇了摇头，再一次按下了门铃。你于是决定放弃劝阻她，无论是出于什么原因，她似乎已经打定主意。然而在她连续按了几次门铃依旧无人应答后，你也开始感到不安起来，即使睡得再熟也应该会被吵醒才对。你几乎忘记了是她要求来到这里的，一味地慌张起来，也开始担心他的情况。

身后有车子停下来时，你已经拿出了手机准备拨通他的电话，有人打开车门走下车，你回过头去，一时不敢相信自己的眼睛。

市丸银站在那里，从他的表情看来，他和你一样震惊，没想到你们会出现在他的家门口。

一时间三个人都没有说话，你的视线集中在他身上。他的鞋子和裤子上明显布满了泥土，你顺着向上看去，他的袖子挽起来，裸露在外的手臂也沾满了泥土，他的头发很乱，整个人看上去相当疲惫，你突然意识到他去了什么地方。

“市丸先生......你......”

“银！”还没等你说完，松本乱菊便抢先冲到了他面前。“你到什么地方去了？！”她没能克制住，发出了急迫的叫喊声。

而男人则站在那，双手垂在身体两侧，看上去有些无力。他的额发盖过眼睛，你判断不出他的表情，只看见他的两片嘴唇紧紧地抿在一起。沉默了一会儿他，终于开口了。

“为什么你会在这里呢？乱菊。”他用疲惫的声音问道。

松本乱菊一时无言以对，他见她不说话，径直地走过她身边，来到了你的面前。

“井鹤，发生了什么事吗？”他面对你时平常的样子让你的心情瞬间跌入谷底，你再次意识到，他终究还是将自己当成一个局外人，在你的面前需要表现出若无其事的样子。但这不是理所当然的吗......自己不应该奢望过多，于是你迅速整理好自己的心情，用同样平常的样子来回答他的问题。

“市丸先生，机关的干部发生了事故，我们是从医院赶过来的......”

“事故？”看来还没有人通知他这件事，于是你将情况大致地讲述了一遍。

“原来如此。”听完后他点了点头，“你是特意来告诉我这件事的吧，辛苦你了，井鹤。”他若无其事地说道。

不对......不是这样的......自己明明不是为这件事而来，而他也明明十分清楚，却偏偏要以这种方式来逃避眼下的状况。他在利用和自己来逃避真正应该面对的人。真是过分啊。你苦恼地想到，却发现自己在不由自主地配合他。如果此时能够作为挡箭牌帮上他的忙，那也不坏......

“我先回去换一身衣服，之后就会到医院去的。井鹤先回去休息吧。”他说着，转身朝房门走去，在整个过程里，松本乱菊始终一言不发地站在那里。你感到十分焦躁，事情不应该是这样的。

“银！”在他打开门即将走进去的时候，她终于开口大声喊道。听到她喊出自己的名字，男人一瞬间僵在了门口。

“不要到首都去！”她用颤抖的声音喊道。

原来她是为了这件事而来的。你想。

他转过身来，慢慢地朝着她走去，你看得出松本乱菊的动摇，她的脸上是你从未见过的表情。

“乱菊，你在说些什么？”他一字一顿地问道。

她看上去有些退缩，显然她也感觉到了压迫感，然而尽管降低了声音，她的语气依然坚决。

“这起事故......绝对不是简单的意外！”她的话让男人愣住了，显然他和你一样感到非常诧异，但他随即反应过来，开口反问道。

“你有什么证据吗？”

“......”她没有说话。你知道事件发生不过几个小时，她不可能在这么短的时间里就掌握了什么证据，所谓不是简单的意外，恐怕也不过是她的直觉罢了，这种心情对你而言并不难理解。不过对于他而言，仅仅是直觉是不具备说服力了。

他停在她的面前，两人对视了几秒，他突然转过身朝房门走去。你看到他的脸，当他的脸上没有笑容的时候，看上实在太过冷淡，让人无法接近。

“不要去！”在他即将走进房子的前一刻，乱菊再次大声地喊道。他停住脚步，慢慢地呼出一口气，转过身来。

“那不是你能够决定的事情。”他平静地陈述道，毫无波动的语气却拒人千里。也就在这时你意识到，自己根本不了解他。无论是他表现出的有些轻浮的态度，还是时常挂在脸上的笑容，都不过是冰山一角，甚至谈不上真实，仅仅是他的伪装罢了。

或许是意识到自己言重了，或许是注意到了乱菊的表情，又或许是其他的什么原因，他再次开口了。

“也不是我能决定的事情。”说完这句话，他走进房子，不轻不响地关上了门。

你不知所措地站在那，面对着那扇紧闭的房门，你还没有做好准备。你不知道自己究竟应该以什么样的心情转过身去，来面对松本乱菊心碎的表情。

直到身后响起车门打开的声音，你这才回过身去，只见她已经坐进车里。你连忙走过去，也坐进了驾驶座当中。车门关上以后，车内过分安静的气氛让你感到焦虑，接下来自己应该说些什么呢？每到这时，你就会开始责备不善言辞的自己。如果自己是个更加机灵的人的话，大概事情会大不一样吧，然而可惜的是，自己并不是那样的人。那么，接下来......

你试着开口了。

“松本姐......”

“吉良。”她开口打断了你，她的声音听上去竟然意外地十分冷静。“我们回医院去吧。”

她说道，直接抹消了一切对话的可能性。

你看着她，她的长发从头顶垂下，完全地挡住了她的脸，因此你没能看到她泛红的双眼以及颤抖的嘴角。

尽管自己是个不善言辞的人，但这种情况下，你却比任何时候都清楚自己应当做些什么。

“好的。”你说道。

自己是个有很多缺点的人。你始终是这样认为的。

悲观主义，难以看到事情积极的一面，一味地考虑最坏的情况。不够灵活，在紧张的氛围下很容易不知所措，表现得过于木讷。尽管不乏主见，却极其容易被在意之人的言行所牵动，除此之外，还有对于负面情绪的敏感，让你很难成为开朗之人，只能以阴郁的状态侥幸地度过每一天。

但是，你也是有优点的。

他人需要帮助之时，你可以放低自己甘愿地伸出援助之手；他人不愿谈论之事，你可以扼杀自己的好奇心绝口不提；他人想要沉默的时刻，你可以闭上嘴巴，将自己的感受置之度外，为了他人保持缄口不言。这是你独有的，难能可贵的美德。


	56. [萨尔阿波罗：天才]

从浴室里走出来时，你在门口那面等身高的镜子前停了下来，转过头看向了那面镜子。

在水汽升腾的空间当中，那面镜子此时被一层水雾覆盖，将你的身形模糊地映在其中，你抬起手，用食指在面部的高度轻轻地涂抹开来，直到能够看清镜中的那张脸，你抬起手来，镜中的影像也同样抬起手来，你将左侧一绺湿漉漉的头发拢向耳后，你向左扭转脖颈，又向右扭转，你用手指从脸颊开始循着骨骼的形状向下摸索，直到下巴，你小心翼翼地确认着自己的轮廓。镜中的人一丝不苟地模仿你的动作。你看向镜中人的眼镜，他也毫不畏惧地回看向你的眼睛。最后你冲他露出了一个笑容，镜中人也笑了起来。

镜中的影像即使多么出色，终归是光影制造出来的假象，是自身的仿制品，与完美无缺的自己相比，他果然还是欠缺了些什么。这样想着，你心满意足地走出了浴室。

擦干身体后，你戴上了眼镜，在沙发上坐下来，看向面前的显示屏。屏幕被划分成若干个子屏幕，显示的是研究所各层的实时监控录像。而你的房间就位于研究所的顶层，一天结束夜晚降临时，你会打发走所有笨拙的帮手，你不需要任何巡逻者，在这栋建筑物中你设置了大量的防盗装置，未经你的允许，即使是一只飞虫也不可能进入其中。

自己是一个天才。

这不单单是你自负的论断，从儿童时期超高的智力开始显露迹象开始，所有的长辈都会用这个词来称呼你，尤其在看到理科成绩单上漂亮的分数时，他们会一边夸赞你，一边用让人反感的动作来抚摸你的头顶，那让你感到厌恶。他们有时会将你的双胞胎哥哥拿来和你作比较，在运动体能方面，伊尔弗特·古兰兹的存在让你相形见绌，他们因此会语重心长地劝告你，让你花些时间到室外去呼吸些新鲜空气。你感到非常荒谬，你不明白平凡的他们有什么资格以那种居高临下的姿态来对你做出评价，在你看来，自己的哥哥仅仅是个头脑发达四肢简单的笨蛋，在你取得他永远不可能取得的优异成绩时，他总是站在一边温和地微笑着，在智力方面你的优秀丝毫没有挫伤他的自尊心，相反，他看上去是真心为你感到高兴的，但正因如此，你感到愤怒，如果他没有表现出懊恼和挫败的话，那自己的胜利又该以什么方式得到证明呢。

你生于条件优越的家庭，因此少年时期的你得以进入最好的学校读书。对于你而言，书本上的知识不具备任何挑战性，在完成了学校布置的任务之后，你将大量的时间用在阅读和试验上，当你做着这些事情的时候，你的哥哥正抱着球和他同样平凡的伙伴们奔跑在运动场上。你看着以莫名其妙的热情无端消费着自己体力的他，不敢相信他和你来自同一对父母，除了那张和你一样继承了优秀基因而生成的漂亮脸蛋之外，没有任何其他的证据。你不理解为什么你们的思维方式和身体构造会有如此巨大的差异，你不理解为什么与自己有着血缘关系的他会如此平凡，你也不理解，为什么只有自己没有朋友。

不久之后，随着成长你逐渐接受了这个事实，既然自己作为特别的天才存在，那么与众不同的自己势必难以找到志同道合的伙伴，天才都是孤独的，你很快接受了这一点，并对自己孤独的状态习以为常，你开始将更多的时间花在自己的兴趣上，决意不在平凡的人身上浪费任何时间，尽管在他人眼中显得孤僻，但大家都接受了这样的你，父母依然将你视为值得炫耀的孩子，尽管他们对于你而言只是构成自身基因的贡献者，但想到能力尚且不足的自己依然需要借助他们的力量，你选择了沉默。

在被视为异类之前，你们一直相安无事。

为了做一些观察试验，你在自己房间的玻璃箱中饲养了几只小白鼠，你始终留意着不让它们跑出来，然而某天当你回到家中时，发现自己存放标本的木头盒子被啃食的碎片，罪魁祸首无疑就是它们，当你愤怒地质问家人时，母亲愧疚地告诉你，她在打扫房间时不小心让那些小动物跑了出来，注意到时，已经变成了不可挽回的局面。

你知道自己无法对母亲发怒，但情绪无处发泄，当天晚上你盯着玻璃箱中的小动物考虑着惩罚它们的办法。

第二天在确认家人离开之后你利用午休的时间回到家中，在完成了一切之后又若无其事地返回学校。当天晚上回到家时，母亲好奇地询问你，为什么你房间里的玻璃箱是空的，你沉默着没有回答，她虽然依然十分在意却没有继续过问，这件事本可以就这样结束，你用自己的方式发泄掉了糟糕的情绪，仅此而已。然而当伊尔弗特抱着球大汗淋漓地回到家中时，毫不知情地谈起自己在离家不远的垃圾站发现了血肉模糊的小动物尸体，他只是用平常的语气叙述着，却让母亲感到毛骨悚然。当她用惊恐的眼神看向你时，你知道自己费心树立起的形象已经彻底崩塌了。

家人的疏远反倒让你感到有些轻松，你不必再作为值得炫耀的谈资，而是成为了家人之间禁忌的话题，他们努力对你时而不见，但实际表现得却很失败，无论是母亲在睡梦中歇斯底里的尖叫，还是父亲打量你时恐惧厌恶的表情，都让你更加深刻地明白自己的存在感。唯一愿意和你交谈的只有伊尔弗特，他依然将你视为自己的弟弟，试图用诚恳的态度与你交谈期待能够让你敞开心扉，他渴望着通过自己的努力将你拉回所谓的正轨，但他所做的一切努力除了让你感到反胃之外没有起到任何作用。

在制定好了长远的计划，准备离开这个家之前的最后一个晚上，你准备了一桌丰盛的菜肴，你的异常举动让家人感到诧异，但同时也十分惊喜，看到你带着笑容邀请他们来品尝你为他们准备的晚餐，于是便盲目乐观地认为你决定修复破裂已久的家庭关系。你们久违地团聚在餐桌边，看着他们努力寻找话题的兴奋模样，你只是不说话带着微笑坐在那里，即便如此他们也为你所做的一切感到满足，气氛和睦而温馨，直到伊尔弗特手中的叉子摔落在地上。

他张开嘴巴，因为身体开始失去知觉而感到困惑，他不解地看向你，直到看到你脸上的笑容之后，他才终于意识到发生了什么，开始惊慌地挥动能够勉强活动的肢体，吐出无法辨析的破碎词句。

父亲最先反应过来，慌张地站起身，由于用力过猛撞掀翻了桌子，杯盘坠落在地上，母亲发出歇斯底里的尖叫。

你站起身来，提起早已准备好的行李推开门走了出去。

你感到兴奋，毕竟那是自己费心研制出的神经麻痹药物，作为药物的第一次人体试验，那样的结果可以说是相当成功的。

离开家后你的才能被许多人看中，托他们的福，各方面试验的进展都突飞猛进，经过了无数次的周转，如今在拜勒岗的资助下，你的能力找到了完美的用武之地，你许多稀奇古怪的发明为他的统治提供了有效的助力，而在占领了这座城市后，你也理所当然地将曾经属于机关的研究机构占为己有，在清点的时候你欣喜地发现了许多梦寐以求的设备，以及大量有价值的研究成果，不知道过去是什么样的人在这里工作，但不管是谁，他都无疑是有才能的，尽管较自己要略逊一筹。

你注视着屏幕，走廊里空无一人，每一间实验室的门都安全地紧闭着，在那些门后面储存着你的试验成果，你的实验部件，你的收藏品，所有这些你视为宝贝的东西都在你亲自设定的防盗系统之下受到最安全的保护，这让你感到安心。

突然间你的目光被大屏幕右下角的一个子屏幕吸引，那是这栋建筑门口的监控图像，此时在那道铁门前，有一个男人站在那里。他不时抬起头来看一下监视器的镜头，随后又将头转向别处。你站起身来，慢慢地凑过去，弯下腰来将脸凑近屏幕的右下角，盯着那个男人的脸，脸上慢慢浮现出笑容。男人就这样站在门口，似乎十分犹豫究竟要不要按下门铃，却迟迟没有下定决心，你于是带着一种捉弄他的心态观察着他。那是一个十分高大的男人。以他的身高来评判，他瘦得有些离谱，但宽大的骨架和可见之处结实的肌肉又让他看上去充满力量。然而此时他的左手用绷带绑在胸前，显然受了不轻的伤。黑色的长发盖住了他的左半张脸，从监视器俯视的角度很难看清他的脸，但你几乎能够猜得到他现在是什么样的表情。

终于你起身离开了屏幕，来到闭路监控系统的控制台，按下了对讲开关。

“你是打算一直站在那里，还是要我打开门让你进来呢？”

在听到声音的一瞬间，男人猛地抬起头来看向监视器的摄像头，于是你看到了他的脸，果然，他看上去相当的不耐烦。

“把门打开。”

在屏幕里他用凶恶的眼神盯着你，从牙缝里挤出这几个字来。

你轻笑起来，“可能的话，我还是希望你能够注意一点，不要用这种命令的语气和我说话。毕竟你姑且也是有求于我的人......”说着你按下了防盗门的开关，铁门在他面前缓缓打开。

男人发出不屑的嘁声，在铁门打开后大步地走了进来。你再次按动开关，门再次慢慢地关上了。你一边看着监控画面中的他大步地穿过走廊，一边操纵着安全系统中的防盗机关，让他能够顺利通过。很快，你看到他来到了你的房间所在的顶层，你打开房门来到走廊上，黑暗中你听到他的脚步声越来越近，你面带着笑容准备迎接他，终于他出现在了你的面前。

“欢迎。”你愉快地说道。

“不要用那种令人反胃的语气跟我说话。”诺伊特拉·吉尔加说着，自顾自地走进了你的房间。你带着笑容跟在他的身后也走进去，关上了门。

没等你说话，他便自顾自地在房间中央桌边的椅子坐了下来，伸手去解缠在左肩上的绷带。你来到桌前，将双手背在身后安静地看着他。很快他解开了绷带，将左手臂完全摊放在桌面上，然后一言不发地看向你。

你走上前去，小心翼翼地将他的左臂从桌面上捧起来，用手在他的小臂上来回地抚摸着。

“果然非常完美。”你情不自禁地感叹道。“不愧是我精心制作的义肢。”你故意用陶醉的语气说道。

“无聊！”诺伊特拉抬起右手用力推开了你，在你松开手后，那只金属材质的左臂无力地落回到桌面上。“有时间说些废话不如赶快把你那些该死的工具拿来！”

你摊开手做了一个无辜的表情，“你没必要冲我发脾气，到现在为止你的手臂还不能灵活地运动可不是我的错，我说过的，适应的过程需要时间。”

见他不作声，你走向房间的另一边将调试义肢需要的工具箱拿过来，拉过椅子坐在他的面前。

“把左边的袖子脱掉。”你说道。

他阴沉着脸褪下左半边的衣服，左侧肩头到上臂被绷带紧紧包裹着，能够辨别出肌肉的形状，从肘部向上一点的位置开始完全被金属部件取代。你拿出螺丝刀，将义肢上的接线一根根解开，然后再一根根连接到电针仪上。连接好以后，你看向他。

“那么，开始了。”

“别废话！”他不耐烦地说道。

你拧开了开关，他上臂残存的肌肉顿时猛烈地抽动起来，出于对他恶劣态度的报复心理，你一上来就将电流调到最大，恐怕会造成剧烈的疼痛感，但他却一言不发，只是紧咬着牙关，看着自己的肌肉伴随着电流的通过有节奏地收缩着。

你抬手将电流调小了一点。

“干什么？”他问道。“之前的强度就刚刚好！我可是希望能快点活动起来啊！”

“我有我的治疗方案，希望作为患者的你可以安静一点，不要对我的说法说三道四。”你说道，“我可不希望我的得意之作因为你的愚蠢毁在这里。”

“切，患者？真是笑死人了，反正说到底你这家伙也不过是把我当成试验品吧！”他扬起眉毛凶恶地说道。

“这个说法倒也不错。”你笑起来，“其实我还是对你抱有感激之情的，说到底，也是因为你在那场轰炸中丢了胳膊，我新开发的智能义肢测试才能进展得这么顺利。。”

这个鲁莽的男人在平安夜的那场轰炸中失去了一条胳膊，事实上你倒觉得他是相当走运的，毕竟在那天晚上执察队损失惨重，许多人丢掉了性命，而相比之下仅仅丢了一只手臂的他完全称得上是幸运的。

“不过话说回来，当时你的伤口可是相当整齐，倒是一点也不像被炸掉的，反而像是——”，你停顿了一下，“——被砍断的呢。”你盯着他的眼睛慢条斯理地说出了你的结论。

“闭嘴！”

他激烈的反应证明了你的猜测，在那天晚上他拖着失血过多的身体来到你这里时，你没有立即追问他事情的原委，但在当时你便看出他的手臂显然是被某种利器斩断的。他的伤口表明了他的失败，而失败对于这个自尊心极高的男人来说是难以容忍的，你非常清楚这一点。

“那种家伙......”他低着头，恶狠狠地自言自语道，“只要等我的手臂恢复，那种家伙，我一下子就能......”

你无声地叹了口气。他的鲁莽，他的冲动，他的激烈，所有的感情都让你感到难以理解。你不明白，不明白为什么所有的人都喜欢将精力和体力消耗在无关紧要的事情上，你不明白这些野蛮的行为究竟有什么意义，你不明白。

为什么大家都是这样的愚蠢呢。

你突然感到有些疲惫，于是闭上嘴，决定不再说话。

治疗结束后，你将工具一样一样地收起来，而他吃力地用右手将左手塞进衣服袖子里。

“你不必那么紧张，只要按照我的说法来做，很快就会恢复到原来......不，比原来还要好的状态。”

他没有理会，转身朝门口走去。

“事实上，如果你当时听取我的意见，将整个左臂摘除全部换成义肢的话效果恐怕会更好些的。”你的话让他停了下来。“现在重新进行替换也不晚。”你说道。

他转过身来，用一种轻蔑的眼神看着你。

“你听好了，就算借助了你的一点该死的技术，我的身体也比你那些人造的机械要强上几百倍，你没有资格对我指手画脚，所以闭上你的嘴！”

“哦呀，别激动。”你平静地说道，“只是一个提案罢了。”

他深吸了一口气，转身准备离开。

你上前一步。“如果改变主意的话，随时欢迎过来。”你说道。

他再次转过身来，脸上带着极度厌恶的表情，那种表情你并不感到陌生。他看着你，慢慢地眯起眼睛。

“你还真是让人想吐啊！”他轻蔑地说道。

你推了一下眼镜，脸上逐渐浮现出心满意足的笑容。

“多谢夸奖。”你说道。

&

天才是不需要人来理解的。

即使提出问题，也不会有任何人来给出令你满意的答案，那么与其那样，不如从一开始便不对他人的理解抱有任何形式的期待。将生活变为只属于自己的游戏。被称为疯狂也好，病态也好，尽管偶尔会产生孤独的感觉，但你知道，身为完美之人，那种程度的不适仅仅是不值一提的副作用罢了，自己只要平静地接受它，将这些感受纳为自己的一部分，便可以不被任何常理所束缚，自由地生活下去。

哪怕永远没有一个能够与之对等的谈话对象存在，哪怕永远不会有人来破解自己的谜题，哪怕那种孤单的感受将永远持续下去。那也并非什么大不了的事情。

你是这样认为的。

你看着屏幕上诺伊特拉的身影消失在黑暗中时，内心几乎没有什么波澜，你知道自己早已经习惯了这样的状态。

然而忽然之间，有什么吸引了你的注意力。

你一时不敢相信自己的眼睛，快步地冲到屏幕前。

在小小的子屏幕画面中，本应紧闭着的实验室以及资料室的门，此时竟然全都大敞四开着。

有人闯了进来。

不，那是不可能的！自己设置的热感应防盗系统，在没有得到自己许可的情况下，任何人，任何生物都不可能平安无事地进入才对！

你慌张地跑到操作台边，险些被绊倒，但你顾不上这些，只想立刻调出之前的监控录像。你需要知道，在自己离开的短短一个小时间，究竟发生了什么。

画面快速地倒退着，忽然你松开了用力按在回放键上的手指，目瞪口呆地盯着屏幕。

那是一个穿着非常奇特的男人，在没有使用任何暴力的手段的情况下就这样大摇大摆地走进了你精心设置的要塞，他的身后跟着一个年轻女人。他们同样轻易地进入了你的实验室。不久之后，男人两手空空地走了出来，而那个女人捧着搜刮来的战利品，跟在他的身后，他们就这样朝着出口走去。

然而在离开的前一刻，那个男人却停了下来，他抬起头来，四下搜寻着。你不知道他在找些什么，直到他将脸转向藏在天花板上的监控摄像头时，你才意识到，他在找这个。

你用颤抖的手将画面放大，聚焦在这个本不应该存在的入侵者的脸上。

那张脸上戴着一张诡异的黑白面具，在夜视的绿色画面中显得让人更加毛骨悚然。男人面无表情地注视着镜头，他的目光非常锐利，你甚至感觉他的视线径直穿透了屏幕，与你的视线交汇了。

在确认自己找准方位以后，他微微眯起了眼睛。你感到自己的心脏剧烈地跳动着，血液涌向你的头顶。他张开了嘴，你听不到声音，只能盯着他的嘴唇，试图辨认出他的口型。他的话不长，说完后便咧开嘴笑了起来。紧接着便带着那个女人很快消失在了画面中。

他只说了一个很短的词语，却让你感到自己全身的血液都凝固在了那一瞬间，你的身体丧失了全部力气，双膝一沉，只能顺势跪坐到了地面上，大口地喘息着，胸口的起伏却迟迟无法平复下来。

“萨尔阿波罗·古兰兹。”

他说。


	57. [葛力姆乔：下坠]

你翻转身体，用左手支起上半身，看向了身边的人。

乌尔奇奥拉·西法静静地躺在床的另一侧，他侧身而卧，正对着你的光洁的脊背正均匀地起伏着，似乎睡得十分安稳。宾馆房间床上的白色棉被他独自霸占，胡乱地掩盖在腰间。没有彻底干透的头发湿漉漉地贴在他的脖子上。他似乎非常疲惫，从浴室回到床上之后立即昏睡了过去。而你却迟迟没有睡意，于是干脆就这样静静地看着他，毕竟这种状态是不常有的。

而实际上这种状态也很难维持下去，你看着他，最终还是忍不住伸出手放在了他的肩头，顺着他的脊柱抚摸下去。

他太瘦了。你心想。尽管背部被训练有素的肌肉覆盖，但肩胛骨却依然突出得十分明显。你的手掌慢慢地向下移动，这具不久前还在自己怀里的身体现在仍旧带着灼人的温度。当你的手快要抵达他的腰间时，他却突然抬手来，扯起被子盖住了自己整个身体。

“不制止你的话你就不会停手吗。”他的声音闷闷地从被子里传来。

“搞什么？你没睡着啊？”你感到有点扫兴，干脆支起身体靠坐在了床头。

“有你这种妨碍睡眠的家伙在，不可能睡得着吧。”他用冷淡的语气答道。

“切，”既然他没有睡着，那么自己更没有了保持安静的理由。你将他蒙着头的被子扯到一边，将上半身越过他，支在他的面前，让他将整张脸暴露在自己的面前。

“既然你醒着，再来做一次吧。”你咧开嘴，看着他半开玩笑地说道。他显然没有料到，一瞬间露出惊慌的表情。你感到十分有趣，却没有继续做什么，只是将嘴唇靠近他，浅浅地落下一吻之后离开了他的身体，重新靠回床头，但手却依然扯着他的被子，不让他再将头蒙上。

“开玩笑的。”你不打算勉强他，“不过，反正你也睡不着，不如起来聊会天吧。”

他仍然一言不发地背对着你，身体却不易察觉地朝着床的另一侧移动了一点儿。你感到有些好笑，加大了手上的力度，将被子朝着自己的方向拉扯，连带着将他也拉扯过来。

“住手。”他低声命令道，语气听上去似乎有点烦躁，你于是停了下来。

“没必要离我那么远吧，”你说道，“我没打算做什么。”

他没有说话，但也没有继续朝床边移动。你朝着房间的窗户望去，从窗帘的缝隙间能够隐约看到窗外的样子，天色依然没有亮起来的迹象，粗略地估算，眼下大概是凌晨两三点钟。房间里没有时钟，你也懒得特意去确认时间。寒冷的冬季，距离太阳升起还要很长一段时间。

回过头来，他依然固执地背对着你。你考虑了一下，起身走下了床。

感觉到你的离开，他反倒转过身来看向了你。你不易察觉地笑了一下，将房间里的一把椅子抬到床尾，在椅子上坐下来，将两腿分开搭在床上，压住了他盖在身上的被子。

这时他也干脆坐起身来，靠着床头支起一条腿。白色棉被搭在他的腿上，像一件宽大的棉袍一样，下摆则松松垮垮地朝床尾蔓延，被你压在脚下。他抬起一只手搭在支起的膝盖上，然后用有些恼火的表情看向你。

你反倒愉快地笑了起来。

“这下总算可以聊天了吧？”

他不说话，伸手探向床头拿起盛着水的玻璃杯。此时杯中的冰块早已融化，杯壁上残留着水珠，他皱起眉头喝了一口，随即继续用不满的表情看向你。

“你想聊什么。”

“什么都好啊，”你随意地说道，“说吧。”

他的脸上露出难以置信的表情，“说要聊天的人是你吧。”

你看着他因为恼火而微微瞪起的眼睛，忍不住噗嗤笑出声来。

“真是麻烦......”看到你笑起来，他自言自语般地低声说道。

“不，麻烦的是你吧？”你好不容易止住笑，“住处明明有床，结果每一次还要特意跑到外面来。”

实际上你也不难理解他的想法，尽管执察队为你们提供的房间在设施上无可抱怨，但身处那栋建筑当中却始终让人感到不太自在，有种被监视着的感觉。而相对你来说更加敏感的他，在那种环境下无论如何也不可能放松下来，而特意跑到外面来过夜倒也并不是什么麻烦事，对于你来说只是相当于多了个来回兜风的环节罢了。

“不是所有人都跟你一样的，在哪里都可以。”他不太客气地回敬道。

“说得还真是过分啊！”你说道，却丝毫没有感到不快，他下意识地躲闪着你的目光，恼羞成怒的神态让你觉得十分诱人。

“喂，随便说点什么吧，”见他似乎打定主意保持沉默，你开口了，“我对你的事可还什么都不知道呢。”

关于他的事情，自己几乎什么都不知道，这不是谎话。尽管在同一个组织当中相处了不短的时间，但真正开始与他打交道却是最近的事情。他对于你而言始终是一个谜团，唯一能够确认的信息便是他的名字而已。

不，你心想。就连名字都不确定是不是真的。在毫无感情可言的佣兵集团当中，就算使用假名也是无可厚非的事情。

“你想知道什么。”他问道。

“什么都想知道，”对话似乎可以继续下去了，你打定主意抓住这个机会，“从名字开始好了。”

“名字？”他再次用不可理喻的表情看着你。

“乌尔奇奥拉·西法，是真名？”

他看着你的眼睛，沉默了几秒之后移开了视线。

“大概。”在你开始怀疑的时候，他终于小声地回答道。

“哈？大概？”

“我没有家人，从记事开始周围的人就用这个名字称呼我，所以，大概。”他低声说道。

你突然不知道应该说些什么，让你感到无言以对的并非是他所说的内容，在长期所处的环境当中，某人没有亲故并非什么稀奇的事情，让你感到无言的，是他突然之间降低的音量以及有些萎靡的态度。

“年龄呢？”你下意识地问道，说出口的同时感到自己的问法有些奇怪，自己的本意只是想要和他聊聊天，想要了解他罢了，可能的话，真的希望以更加亲密的方式和他沟通。

“不知道。”他回答道。“我从记事开始就在孤儿院生活，没人告诉过我我的年龄。”

“那，决定了！”短暂的沉默之后，你突然开口说道，“26岁。跟我一样。”

一瞬间他用诧异地表情看向你，但紧接着又重新压低了眉头。

“你是白痴吗。”他冷淡地回应道。

“这么说来，你也不知道自己的生日对吧？”你不介意他的态度，继续说下去。

“不知道，那种事怎么样都无所谓吧。”他答道。

“我的生日是7月31日，”你自顾自地说了下去。“如果你比我大会感觉不太对劲......”

“听人说话。”他提高了嗓音，试图制止你的自说自话，却并没有什么作用。

“那么，12月1日！”你突然打了一个响指，随后比出一个枪的手势指向他，“顺便作为我们的初吻纪念日。”

不是什么遥远的事情。码头上摩托车狂飙的那个夜晚，那个单方面的吻，尽管不算什么甜蜜的记忆，但如今回想起来反倒成为了值得珍藏的纪念日。如果记忆没有出错，那是十二月的第一天。

他愣了一下，随即理解了你的意思，似乎因为回想起了那个晚上，他的眉头皱得更紧，眼神显得凶恶起来。

“不要擅自决定别人的出生的日子。”

“有什么关系嘛，你自己说的哪天都无所谓不是吗？”你扬起眉毛，得意地看向他，一时间他也无法反驳，只能沉默着继续将刺人的目光投向你，但你却并不在乎。

“今年的十二月一日我会为你庆祝生日的，”你笑着说到，“不过在那之前，你最好先为我的生日做好准备吧。”

“无聊。”他有些烦躁地回应道，把头转向一边。

事实上对于你来说，庆祝生日也是从未有过的事情，在故乡贫民区长大的你，光是活下去就已经要竭尽全力，所谓的生日一直以来只是一个日期、一组数字罢了。对你来说，人们一起来庆祝某人的诞生的确一件无意义且无聊的事情。降临在这个世界上只是无数个偶然中的一个罢了，有什么值得庆祝的呢。

然而当你面对他时，心情却不可思议地改变了。在对一切事情都摆出一副无所谓态度的他面前，你反倒想要通过一些简单平常的事情努力让他高兴起来。想到他身上蕴含的可能性，你就感到跃跃欲试。如果是和他一起的话，庆祝生日什么的倒也不坏。

对话一时间又中断了，他再次拿起杯子闷声喝起水来。你低头看向地面，匆忙之间脱下的衣服此时正卷成一团无辜地躺在地上。在你们的关系更进一步之后，他变得容易受到你的影响，被你的热情带动，但大多数时候他终究还是被动的，好不容易到达现在的状态，你深知要调动他的情绪有多么不易，如果不是自己这样固执难缠的话，他恐怕会永远保持着着冷漠和刻板。

然而你不明白，为什么唯独在工作的事情上，他却表现得十分积极，为了在你看来毫无意义的工作上废寝忘食。执察队中的每个人留在这里都是为了自己的某种私欲，为了获得同伴，为了安身之处，为了更宽广的平台和更强大的对手。

“你又是为了什么呢？”正在思考的问题下意识脱口而出。

“什么？”他转头看向你，显然感到十分困惑。

“你为什么要加入执察队？”

“......”他移开了视线，似乎不打算回答你的问题。沉默再次降临。床头桌下的壁灯将昏暗的橙色光线投向整个房间，你看着他的脸，他的眼睛被挡在黑色的长发后面，躲闪着你的目光。他的嘴唇紧闭着，丝毫不打算开口。

那么。

“我以前有一个同伴，叫做萧隆。萧隆·库方。”你开口了。

既然他不打算回答，那么不如由自己来说些什么，如果能够引起他哪怕一丁点兴趣也好，说不定他也能说些什么。这样考虑着，你开始继续说下去。虽然不如他那般寡言，但你也不是一个喜欢谈论自己的人，一方面没有能够谈话的对象，另一方面，你也没有将自己的事情滔滔不绝说出去的倾诉欲。这样将自己的事情讲给他人，对你来说也是第一次。

而这居然真的起了些作用，他抬起头来看向你，似乎对你的话产生了兴趣。你感到有些意外，在他的注视下继续说了下去。

“我长大的地方就是一个垃圾场，在那里的小孩没有一天不想着快点长大离开那里，而当时唯一能够离开那里的手段便是参军。萧隆，还有其他几个，和我一样都倒霉地出生在了那个地方。在那里所有东西，食物，住所，所有最基本的都只能用打架来获得。”

如果不那样做，只有死路一条。要么抢夺别人的东西，要么被夺走一切。在十四岁之前，你一直处于单打独斗的状态，虽然还是小孩子，但在无数次失败的过程中也积累了不少打斗的经验，随着生长期身高和力量的迅速提升，你很快将那些经验有效地应用到了实战当中，也取得了令人满意的结果，恶劣的名声也随之快速传开，包括许多成人也对你感到畏惧，没有人敢接近你，但对于习惯了独来独往的你而言这倒也是件好事情。

你始终没想明白，为什么萧隆·库方会对自己产生兴趣。彼时的他已经作为领导者在当地拥有了小有规模的组织，然而比自己年长的他却主动对自己提出了邀请，希望你成为他们的一员，并且愿意将领导者的位置转让给你。

你对加入他所谓的组织并不感兴趣，然而他却始终没有放弃，在他热切而执着的坚持下，你终于接受了他的提案。事实上在正式加入之后你也切实地体验到了集体行动的益处，团体中的成员都对你独来独往的个性十分了解，并不加以束缚。不知是否因为萧隆的关系，成员们对于最为年轻却又能力超群的你始终表现出十足的尊重。而实际上尽管你的性格有些鲁莽，但却行事果断，在那之后短短的几年间，至少没有再出现过需要为生存的基本问题担心的情况。

十七岁那年，得知一支佣兵部队经过临近的城镇正在征集新兵，你毫不犹豫地决定参军。与其在这毫无未来可言的蛮荒之地苟且偷生，不如踏进真实的战场。即使那意味着更多的危险甚至死亡，也好过留在这里延续着毫无意义的生命，随着时间腐烂。

萧隆他们也跟随着你加入了军队。

经过了专业系统的学习之后，你很快掌握了各种武器的使用方法。加上一往无前的天性，你很快成为了一名出色的佣兵。通过掠夺他人的性命来换取自己存活的必要条件，尽管毫无人道可言，但战场上弱肉强食的法则却正合你意。过早地见识过了人间地狱，在得到了杀戮的合理理由之后反倒能够更加无所顾忌。对面的敌人只是无名的肉块，而对于无名的肉块，不需要去思考，只要依循本能将他们破坏就可以了，只要这样做，自己便能够活下去。

尽管杀戮已经成为了习以为常的事情，但你从来没有想过自己有一天会杀死萧隆。

几年的时间过去，你已经习惯了包括他在内同伴们跟随在自己的身后，他们的存在变得如同空气一般自然，就像一团庞大的影子，从不被察觉，却一直位于那里。他们已经习惯了跟从你，而自身从来没有出众的特点来彰显自己的存在，他们是那么普通，就连生命垂危的时刻都平凡得不值一提。

在那场战役当中，你如同往常一样不顾一切冲锋在前，就连身后的掩护体发生爆炸也没能让你停下来。最终你成功地炸毁了敌方的堡垒，当你托着疲劳的身体后知后觉地返回自己的阵营时，位于掩护体后的萧隆等人正由于失血过多而苟延残喘着。火光在身后的一片废墟中跳动着，萧隆的脸已经失去了血色，然而意识模糊的他在见到凯旋归来的你时，脸上却露出了欣慰的表情。

同伴们在你的脚下发出痛苦的呻吟声，但在那一瞬间你却好像什么都听不到了一般，唯一能够听到的，是萧隆带着笑容对你说出的话。

“杀了我们，葛力姆乔。”他说。

“到现在我还时常会梦到他们。”你说道。

“梦到什么，”一直安静地听你讲述的乌尔奇奥拉开口了，“梦到他们回来找你报仇吗？”

“不。”你看着他的眼睛平静地说道，“梦到他们对我说谢谢。”

&

为什么他的身体这么温暖呢？

当你终于恋恋不舍地离开他的身体时有些疑惑地想到。明明平时是个态度冷得像冰一样的家伙。

他习惯性转身背对着你，你固执地抱着他，双手穿过他的手臂下方环在他的腰间，不给他挣脱的机会，你们就这样像两只勺子一般紧紧地贴着彼此疲倦灼热的身体，懒洋洋地倒在被子当中。他的头发依然湿淋淋地贴在脖子上，你盯着他的肩膀，慢慢地把额头凑了过去。他不太愉快地转动了一下脑袋，却终究还是任凭你将脸埋在他的颈窝当中。

“乌尔奇奥拉。”你低声耳语着。他不作声。

“你是在什么地方长大的？”你继续问道。

“不是说过了吗，孤儿院。”他用有些无力的声音不太耐烦地回答道。

“什么样的地方？”你闭上眼睛，却执意追问道。

“无聊的地方。”他简短地说道。停顿了几秒之后，却继续说了下去。

“所有的人都是黑皮肤，只有我一个是白人。大概......被流落异国的母亲生下来，觉得麻烦所以直接丢在了孤儿院。”

你心头一惊，睁开了眼睛。环在他腰间的手臂下意识地收紧，他却像没感觉到一般，继续说了下去。

“所有人都只是用看怪物的眼神看我，没有人敢和我说话，要学会他们的语言花了很长时间。”

你不知道是不是自己的心理作用，怀中他的身体似乎在微微颤抖着，你没有料想过他会说出这些话。想到此时他正在主动地对你敞开心扉，你就感觉到前所未有的快乐，然而他所说的内容，以及他的语气却让你不由得感到难受。尽管都不曾有过幸福的经历，但至少在自己的身边曾经有过能称得上同伴的存在。而他一直以来又是以什么样的心情来度过生活的呢？

而在那个下雪的晚上，当自己用枪口对准他时，他的表情那么平静。他始终以无所谓的态度对待着周围的一切，对他而言，究竟有什么是值得在意的东西吗？

你再次意识到，自己对他一无所知。

“然后呢？”你试着让他继续说下去。

“然后长大一点之后就离开了那里，参军去了。”他平淡地说道。

对话似乎就这样被他终结了。你有些不甘心，他似乎在逃避着什么重要的问题。但你却发现自己不想要继续追问下去。

他的颤抖真的是自己的错觉吗？你心想。然而此时的他看上去十分平静，如同在讲述他人的事情一般，丝毫不会让自己动摇。他不再说话，只是静静地躺在那里，被你环抱在怀中一动不动，你不知道他此时是什么表情，只是就这样感受着他身体的温度，自己竟然开始感到昏昏欲睡。

“那，你是为什么加入执察队的？”半睡半醒间，你想起了之前他还没有回答的问题。

睡意如同浓厚的雾一般弥漫在四周，你努力地想要清醒过来，但眼皮却沉得难以睁开。

“为了报恩。”你听到他说。

“报恩？”你迷迷糊糊地重复道，想要继续询问下去。

“睡吧。”他却低声地对你说道。

不知为什么，他的话竟然如同咒语一般，话音一落，你的意识便真的逐渐模糊起来，脱离了自己的掌控，身体变得很沉，仿佛在慢慢坠向深处，你想要抗拒这突如其来的疲倦感，你还有许多问题没有问，还有许多话没有说。然而睡意如同巨浪般袭来，不由分说地要将你拖入另一端。在那一端，你不许提问，也不许开口。

你终于妥协了。

只是在坠入睡梦之渊的前一刻，你依然要尽自己的所能，努力地将怀里的人抱紧，并且对着并不存在的神明默默祈望着，但愿在自己的意识即将前往的那一端，也可以有这个人的存在。


	58. [史塔克：归巢]

忘记了在哪里听到过的说法，犯罪者事后有很大的几率会返回犯罪现场。比如愉快犯带着恶毒的成就感返回现场欣赏自己的成果，比如经验不足的犯罪者忐忑不安地返回现场想要销毁残留的罪证。无论是出于什么样的心理，返回作案现场这种行为本身就是要承担着极大的风险，但另一方面，两种想法又都是可以被理解的。

但二者皆非的自己又是出于什么想法再次出现在这里的呢。

你一边思考着，一边站在街道的一侧观察着对面。早已被清理过的现场此时被黄色的隔离带包围起来，不时有行人经过，但也毫无驻足的意思，他们只是默默地将冷淡的视线投向在那场事故中被毁掉的商户，然后面无表情地离开。他们对那场事故并不在意，更不会抱以同情。

在那个晚上，堆放在斜坡上的钢材意外滚落，不幸砸中了经过的厢型车，并毁掉了坡道正对着的几家商铺，伤员立即被送往了近处的医院进行救治。如此简单的报道之后便再无下文，事先被设计好的恶意袭击最终只是被敷衍地定义为一场不值得深究的事故。在城市眼下的状况之下，根本不会有正义的执法者静候在这里等待着犯罪者的出现将其绳之以法。

然而这并没有让身为罪魁祸首的你感到半点轻松。

你默默地站在那，直到刮起风来让你感觉到寒冷，你才无声地叹了口气，转身离开了那里。

回过神来时，你发现自己已经站在了医院的大厅里。

你感到有些慌乱，一时间竟然想不起自己究竟是怎么来到这里的，无论怎么努力，前来的路上的记忆都十分模糊。最后你干脆放弃了，前台身着白衣的护士开始用疑惑的眼神打量你，你不想引起麻烦，转身走向门口的塑料椅子坐了下来。尽管大厅上面是一方透明的玻璃棚顶，但阴霾的天气里并没有阳光照射进来，这让大厅里明亮的白色灯光显得有些刺眼，干燥的空气混杂着消毒水的气味，有手持拐杖的老人摇摇晃晃地在你身边坐下来，不时从喉咙里发出奇怪的声音。这一切都让你感到不自在，你皱了皱眉，站起身来。面对着前台接待处犹豫了一会儿，最终还是迈开脚步走了过去。

前台的护士早已注意到你，看到你走过来，还没等你说话便先开了口。

“请问您需要帮助吗？”被她这样询问，你突然不知道该怎样回答。她的声音听上去有些胆怯，在她的眼中，眉头紧锁神情恍惚的自己无疑是个可疑人物，有所防范也是十分自然的事情。

“请问......”好不容易开口说话，自己的声音听上去有些嘶哑，你小心翼翼地组织着语言，“前几天SS事故的伤者......”

“您是来探病的吗？”她的表情有所缓和。

“......是。”迟疑片刻，你有些犹豫地肯定了这个说法。

“如果没有什么变化的话，他们现在应该是在住院处的七楼。”她伸出手指向大厅的门，“穿过停车场就是住院处。”

你顺着她的手望过去，她指向的门被厚厚的防寒帘挡住。你发现自己甚至记不清楚刚才是怎样穿过那扇门的。

“谢谢。”你回过头来对她道谢。

“不，不必客气。”她努力用友好的语气回答，却掩饰不住自己眼神里的惊慌。

也难怪。你转身朝着大门走去。此时自己脸上的表情，想必十分吓人吧。

&

从总是做些多此一举的事这点来看，自己绝不能算是什么行业当中的精英。然而实际行动起来，手法的精湛却总是毋庸置疑的。以取人性命等肮脏的活计来谋生已经是既定的事实，然而个性中多余的多愁善感又会给自己平添不少麻烦。即使在工作过程中可以放空大脑，事后却无论如何也难以将各种与自己身份不相称的想法排除在外，无论是为逝者而感到悲怆，或是为逝者可能存在的家人而感到惋惜，从自己的角度来说这些想法反倒显得有些伪善。面对着亲手酿成的悲剧，自己又有什么资格而感到悲哀呢。然而无论如何，你都难以控制自己的这些想法，以及这些想法引起的行动。

真是麻烦啊。你站在电梯里，长舒了一口气。

电梯门打开了。

你定了定神，走出电梯。与想象中的不同，长长的走廊里空荡荡的，安静得有些不像话。你突然感到有些不知所措。不管怎么说，你姑且还是迈开步子在走廊里游荡起来。靴底落在地面的瓷砖上，发出闷响，消毒水的气味更加刺鼻，病房的门口都挂着遮挡的布帘，你不知道他们住在哪里，也不知道他们的姓名。说到底，你甚至不知道自己究竟为什么要来到这里。

并非想要给予安慰，也并非想要表达歉意。他们不知道自己的身份，而作为彻头彻尾的陌生人，自己根本就没有理由出现在这里。一旦身份暴露，只能是自讨苦吃。只是想要默默地确认他们的状况，然后一声不响地离开，如同影子一般来无影去无踪。但这样做又有什么意义可言呢？

说到底，只是想要安抚自己尚存的良心罢了。

你在走廊中的椅子上坐下来，闭上眼睛，把脸深深地埋进自己的手掌里。

真是太卑鄙了。

啪嗒啪嗒的声音从走廊的拐角处传来，你这才抬起头，有些疲惫地睁开眼睛，看到拐角处出现的身影，你愣住了。

女孩出现在拐角，黑色的头发在头顶盘成一个松松垮垮的发髻，病号服对纤瘦的她而言显得太过宽大，女孩撑着两支拐杖，艰难而缓慢地向前移动着，脸上却带着有些倔强的表情。

然而下一秒，拐杖的一端在地面上打了滑，失去了支撑的力量，她冷不防摔倒在了地上，两支拐杖在地面上滑出很远。

你不假思索地站起身来跑了过去，拾起了两支拐杖，来到了她的身边。

“谢谢您......”女孩低声说着，撑着你的手臂，在你的搀扶下缓缓地站起身来。她比你想象得还要轻。

从近处观察，她的倦容一览无遗。女孩很年轻，应该比莉莉妮特大不了几岁，或许是疾病的缘故，她的皮肤苍白得有些病态，双眼下的黑眼圈也十分显眼。然而即便如此，她却紧紧地抿起嘴唇。即使在刚才摔倒的时候，她也没有发出一声惊叫。

“先到那边的椅子上休息一下吧。”你说。

她犹豫了一下，还是点了点头，在你的帮助下走向了最近的椅子。你们并排坐了下来。

“真是抱歉......给您添麻烦了。”她低垂着眼睛看向地面，一面向你道歉。

“不......”你答道，随即看向她的脚踝，“腿受伤了吗？”

“不，不是的。”她轻声答道，“腿没有事......只是，前几天刚刚做过手术，身体还没什么力气......”

“那，刀口......？”你下意识地担忧起来，如果是手术不久，那么刚刚摔倒那一下很有可能让伤口再次裂开。

“不！没事的！”女孩连忙说道，这也是她第一次抬头看你。“托您的福，没有什么事。谢谢。”

你看着她的眼睛，她的视线十分温柔，明明摔倒的人是她，这时候却反倒像她在安慰你一般。明明是这样温柔的孩子，为什么会做出这么鲁莽的行为呢。

“没有人留在医院照顾你吗？”你忍不住问道，“家人呢？”

“有人照顾我的......不过现在大家都很忙......不能给别人添麻烦。”她再次垂下眼睛，“其他人很快就可以出院了，不过我的伤势重一点，所以......”她自言自语般说道。

“其他人？”

“是......前几天车子在SS出了事故......结果变成了这个样子......”她伸出手，有些难为情般摸了摸耳垂，然后抬起头看向了天花板。

“真希望能赶快好起来啊......”她喃喃地说道。

自己早该知道。

眼前这个女孩，就是自己罪行的受害者。然而她坐在你的面前，却对你犯下的罪行一无所知，在她眼里你只是偶然路过并给予她帮助的好心人。她甚至还跟你道谢，丝毫想不到自己变成这副样子就是眼前这个人的过错。如同被事先安排好一般，她以这种方式出现。她的话没有一句不让你感到倍受谴责，她的一举一动都在提醒着你，是你让她变成这样的，她的出现给了你机会，眼下你可以解放自己，将自己心中所有的内疚惭愧和罪恶感对她倾吐出来，并恳求得到她的原谅，她看上去这样温柔，你甚至忍不住心想，如果此刻对她坦白，她甚至可能宽容这一切也说不定。

然而看着面前的她，你却什么也说不出口。那些未能说出口的话语在你的心头翻卷着，让你感到更加煎熬。但你别无选择。

似乎察觉到你的动摇，女孩回过神来。

“对不起，说了些沉重的话题。请您不要放在心上。”

你抬起眼睛看向她，不敢相信自己看到的竟然是她的笑容。

“雏森——！”

突然出现的喊声打断了你们，女孩慌忙回过头去。你看到一名银发的少年出现在拐角，在看到女孩之后以最快的速度冲了过来，猛地抓住了她的手臂。

“你怎么自己跑出来了！知不知道别人有多担心你！”少年歇斯底里地喊叫着，丝毫没有注意到你的存在。

“对不起......小狮郎......”女孩泄气般低下头去，你注意到她的手臂被少年攥得很紧，想必很疼。

女孩的道歉声让少年多少恢复了理智，他看到女孩的表情，突然意识到自己的失态，他松开手，女孩的手臂无力地落回她的腿上。

“不......抱歉......”少年别开脸，“只是下次不要再一声不响地自己离开病房了......大家都担心得不得了......”

“嗯......”女孩用难过的声音小声应道。

少年这才转过脸，在注意到你之后，他的脸上一瞬间露出了有些危险的表情。

“你是谁？”他用冷冰冰的声音问道。

你一时无言以对。

“我刚刚不小心摔倒了，是这个人扶起了我！”女孩连忙抬起头替你回答道。

“不过，只是稍微滑倒了一下，没有什么大事！”看到少年听到“摔倒”两字时脸色的巨变，女孩慌张地补充道。

“......”男孩阴沉着脸。

“回去吧，”他一手拿起靠在墙边的拐杖，将一只手伸向女孩，“能走路吗？”

“嗯......”女孩小声地应道，在少年的搀扶下站起身来。

“刚才真的谢谢您了！”在离开之前，她不忘转过头来向你再道一声谢。

“啊......”你紧张而简短地答道。

少年这时也转过头来看向了你。

如同冰一般尖锐寒冷的视线似乎随时能将你戳穿，他紧盯着你，脸上写满了不信任，你甚至觉得下一秒他就会将你的一切伪装拆穿，让所有人都知道，你便是这一切的罪魁祸首。

然而他没有。

他只是一言不发地点了一下头，随即无言地转过身去，搀扶着女孩缓慢地向前走着，最终消失在了走廊的拐角。

在目送他们离开之后，你迅速地站起身来，匆忙地冲向电梯，看着电梯上方的数字一下一下地跳动着，电梯门打开以后，你猛地冲进去，用力地按着关闭的按钮，电梯门缓缓地关上，又缓缓地向下移动着，只是短短的十几秒钟，对你而言却漫长得过分。当电梯门再次打开，你猛地地冲出电梯，不顾他人狐疑的视线，加快脚步跑向大门，推开了厚重的布帘，逃也似地冲了出去。

然后一脚踏进了雪地当中。

&

你不知道自己在雪中坐了多久。

大片的雪从空中落下，落在你的头发上，融化，随即又再次冻结，脸颊已经冻得有些麻木，但你却依然一动不动地坐在公园的长椅上。偶尔有抱着狗的散步者经过，肆意地将谴责的眼光投向你，然后脚步匆匆地离开，急于回到自己的家中。

对自己而言，在这座城市里，并不存在能够称之为家的场所。

眼下从这里起身，自己又能到什么地方去呢。

想不出答案，你索性继续坐在长椅上，有些茫然地盯着空无一人的公园，树木和设施全部被被雪覆盖，未免显得有些萧条，不过就安静的角度来说，这里倒是无可挑剔。住处姑且是有的，那里还有一群因为各种各样的原因聚集在一起的乌合之众，但那并非可以抱有期待的对象。想要从他们身上寻求足以慰藉孤独的什么，从一开始就是自己一厢情愿的想法。

你低下头去。

“你果然在这里。”

听到女孩熟悉的声音，你抬起头来。

莉莉妮特·金迦芭柯站在你面前，她戴着一顶雪白的毛线帽，双手背在身后，正笑嘻嘻地看着你。

“......”你无言地看着她，对她是如何找到自己的并不感到好奇。

每当你独自离开去做一些多余的事情以后，她总是能够准确地找到你。在你离开之前她就很清楚你要去做些什么，然而她却从来不会事先阻拦你，只是在你做完想做的事并因此而感到消沉时伺机出现。

“要喝热可可吗？”见你不说话，她变魔术一般从身后拿出一个装着两杯热可可的塑料袋举到你的面前，脸上挂着得意的笑容。

她从来不需要你解释什么。

“啊。”你接过一杯。饮料的温度透过纸杯传向你的手心，让你感到温暖。

她用戴着手套的手将你身边座椅上的雪拂去，然后在你身边坐下。掀开纸杯的盖子，自顾自地开始喝起来。你握着杯子，迟迟没有动作。

“你在发什么呆？史塔克！再不喝可就要凉掉了。”见你不喝，她开始不满地嚷嚷道。

“吵死了，知道了......”

你这才掀开杯盖，黑棕色的可可冒着热气，散发出香甜的气息，让你紧绷的神经不由得放松了一些，你小心翼翼地啜了一小口，温暖的液体顺着食道滑进胃里，你忍不住打了寒颤，这才意识到自己刚才实在冻得够呛。可可的甜味留在口腔当中，身体也开始恢复温度，这感觉不坏。你举起杯子，很快喝掉了大半杯。莉莉妮特坐在一边看着你，满意地摇晃起了双腿。

“史塔克，你的头发都冻上了。”她说道。

“是吗。”你漫不经心地应道，对自己头发的状况并不在意。

“你的鼻尖也冻得通红。”

“是吗。”

“你这么哭丧着脸，样子真难看。”

“是吗。”

“史塔克。”

“......”

听出她声音的颤抖，你终于扭过头去看向她。

她的脸颊这时也冻得有点泛红，但她似乎也并不在意，只是一动不动地盯着你，她的嘴唇微微向下撇着，看上去非常难过。

你有些苦恼地别过脸去，伸手探向自己的头顶，试着将落在头顶的雪拂去，感觉到头发根部又冰又硬，果然如她所说，自己的头发都冻起来了。

“我到那家医院去了。”你终于对她开口了，像是想解释什么一般。尽管你知道她并不需要听你的什么解释。

“嗯。”莉莉妮特轻声地应道，静静等着你说下去。

“看到她了。”

“嗯。”她继续应道，既不催促也不追问。

“一个年轻女孩......”

“嗯。”

“我......”你突然不知道该怎样继续下去，无言地埋下头去。要用怎样的语言才能将自己的心情准确地描述给她，让她明白呢，自己的罪恶感，内疚，煎熬和侥幸，这样繁杂的情绪乱麻般纠缠在一起，就连自己都没能理顺的心情，又怎么可能清晰地传达给她。

“没事的，史塔克。”

感受到少女的手掌轻轻地放在你的头顶，你惊讶地抬起头来看向她。

“没事的。”她一边笑着，一边用摘下了手套的手温柔地抚摸着你的头发，被冻结在一起的头发在她掌心的温度之下缓缓地融化开来。她静静地看着你，毫不吝惜地对你微笑着，用动作告诉你什么都不需要担心，看着她的笑脸，你甚至产生了自己已经被原谅的错觉。

传达到了。你心想。

过了一会儿，她站起身来，走到你的面前拉起了你的手。

“我们回去吧，史塔克。”她说。

“嗯，回去吧。”你答道。

你们一前一后地走着，两只手握在一起。她走在前面，脚步不急不缓，你低头，看着雪地上她走过留下的一串小小的脚印。她的手心湿漉漉的，却十分温暖。接下来，她将要带领你回到那个地方，那里并不是家，没有翘首等待的家人，没有精心烹调的料理，也没有让人酣然入眠的床铺。那里带给你的只有无尽的矛盾和痛苦，然而即便如此，自己却没有勇气离开那里，只要那里能给孤独的自己哪怕一点微不足道的慰藉，自己也只能够返回那里，并带着渺茫的希望生活下去。

你任凭少女牵着你的手，向前走着，返回那个并非家的地方。

如果一定要给那个场所赋予一个名字的话。

巢穴。


	59. [平子真子：失真]

注意到集中在自己身上的视线，你抬起头，透过包间门口的纱帘看向外面，目光对上的一刻，门口的服务生立即转移了视线，略显窘迫地埋下头去。

这也难怪，你心想，看了看店里墙上的挂钟，眼下已经过了晚上七点，你已经独自一人在这里坐了近乎一个小时，除了一杯餐前酒外，还没有点任何东西。

你顺着包间里的窗户向外看去，天色已经彻底暗了下去，对面的建筑已经彻底没有了光亮，只有两侧的路灯照亮安静的街道。这片街区和记忆中的已经完全是两个样子，三年间发生的巨大变故让商户们纷纷主动或被动地离开了这里，曾经繁华的街道如今只剩下徒有其表的空壳。不过让你感到庆幸的是，这家熟悉的餐厅依然还在。你一直非常中意这家店菜式的口味以及幽雅的氛围，在三年之前，你和蓝染经常光顾这里。

你瞄了一眼放在餐桌边的手机，它安静地躺在那，没有任何消息。你犹豫了一下，放弃了想把它拿起来确认一下的念头。随着等待的时间越来越长，最后一丁点不耐烦都消失了，只是以一种麻木的心态猜想他什么时候才会出现。

门外传来了略显急促的脚步声。

“这边请。”你听到服务生的声音。

包间的门帘被轻轻掀开，蓝染出现在了门口，外套搭在他自己的手臂上。他快步走进来。

“真子。”他简短地唤了一声你的名字，随后在餐桌边坐下来。

在灯光下你注意到他额角的汗珠，看起来他的确是尽全力赶来这里，眼下这个阶段想必有许多事情让他难以脱身。事实上最近这段时间以来你一直没什么机会和他好好说上话。虽然住在一起，但每天早上他都离开得很早，而每天夜里又常常要等到临近午夜才会回到家中，即使你没有睡着，也不愿意去问他过多的问题，你知道眼下你能做的事情不多，而和关键的他讨论眼下正在发生的事只会让你更加焦躁，因此你决定不去过问。

今天的晚餐是由他提出的，或许是想要补偿什么。他在电话里仔细地跟你确认晚餐的时间以及地点是否合你的心意，然而他小心翼翼的态度并没有让你感到多么愉快，你想要的并不是他做出的这些所谓的补偿。

他坐下来，快速地翻阅了一遍菜单，随后准确无误地说出了你曾经喜欢的菜式，并根据你的喜好，对口味提出了特殊的要求。你有些意外，过了这么长的时间，他竟然还准确地记着这些无关紧要的小事。

服务生深鞠一躬，转身走了出去。这时蓝染才第一次看向你。

“真子，真的非常对不起，我——”他开口便是为自己的迟到表示歉意。

“等等，”你抬起手示意他停下来，“用不着道歉惣右介。”

他停下来，略显担忧地看着你。

你将手落下来放在桌上。“我没有生气。”

他动了动嘴唇，似乎还想说些什么，最后却什么都没说，只是把手叠在了你的手上，就这样静静持续了几秒，似乎想以这种方式来表示自己的反省，并以此来博得你的原谅。他手掌的温度传向你的手背，你突然觉得烦躁起来，决定要将手抽出来，他顺势抬起了手，随后自然地探向袖口去解衬衫袖口的扣子。

你将手探向额头，一边漫不经心地拨弄头发一边透过手指的缝隙打量他。

在来之前，你已经打定主意不和他谈论任何有关工作的事情，但现在坐在这里，你才发现除此之外自己甚至不知道应该找什么话题来开始对话，对面坐着的是每天晚上睡在同一张床上的人，但眼下却让你觉得有些生疏。

“真子白天都做了些什么呢？”蓝染将十指交叉摆在桌面上，打破了沉默。

“没做什么。”你下意识地答道，这脱口而出的回答听上去很像是敷衍，但却是事实。蓝染的房子——现在属于你们两个——舒适无可挑剔，但一个人待在那里时房间里的安静和沉闷让你觉得很难熬，你尝试放一点背景音乐，却总是心不在焉，曾经让你沉迷的爵士乐此时听上去却让人感到更加烦躁。在无法忍受后，你终于决定出去走走。你花了很长时间在熟悉又陌生的街道上走动，拜访了一些唱片店、服装店之类以前常去的地方，遗憾的是其中几家店已经停止了营业，不过幸存的几家店的老板们还对你记忆犹新，他们令人怀念的热情让你感到欣慰。虽然没有什么购物的计划，但最后你还是不知不觉买下了不少东西。

除了这些消磨时间的闲逛外，你甚至还专程去了被炸毁的教堂广场，但没能靠得太近，广场周围已经被层层的隔离带包围，你站在隔离带外，顺着那片废墟的方向望去，看着眼下被拜勒岗占领的机关大楼，想起曾经在那里工作的日子，不知道自己是什么样的心情。

听到你略显敷衍的回答蓝染没有说什么，只是用手指摩挲着自己的关节，安静地看着你。在你看来令人局促的沉默对他而言并不是什么问题，恰恰相反，他似乎十分享受这样的时刻，并乐于将这种沉默延续下去，好能有更多的时间来观察你。他的这种游刃有余让你感到恼火。但你又不想主动打破沉默，那样仿佛是种示弱一般。

当服务生端着盘子回到这里时，你暗自松了一口气。

“味道怎么样，真子？”蓝染询问道。

你放下叉子，喝了一口酒，轻耸一下肩。

“还不错。”菜肴的味道和记忆当中的几乎没有差别。

“那就好。”得到你肯定得回答，蓝染才心满意足地拿起刀叉。

晚餐在沉默中进行，他不时抬起头看看你，眼里带着笑意，嘴角微微牵动露出笑容，看上去心情相当不错。而从服务生对他的态度来看，他似乎是这里的常客。这个想法让你不太舒服。

“你经常来这里吃饭？”在包间里只剩下你们两个人之后，你终于忍不住发问。

“是。”蓝染不假思索地回答，他的坦诚倒是让你觉得意外。

“是吗......”你试着用随意的口吻表明自己毫不在乎，再次拿起酒杯喝了一小口，蓝染停下来看着你，他没有点酒。

“和谁一起来的？”你努力让自己的提问看起来是不经意的，但语气似乎出卖了自己，你发现自己很难掩饰自己的嫉妒，想到当你在首都过着近乎被流放的日子时，他却在这家餐厅和其他人共进晚餐，你无法不为此感到愤怒。

“以前我们经常一起来这吃饭不是吗？”他故作认真地说道，略带责备的语气如同在批评你的健忘一般。

你这才发觉自己被捉弄了，正想发作，他却轻笑起来，随后继续说下去。

“真子不在的这段时间，我有时会自己一个人来这里。”他平静地说道。

你试图从他的话语间分辨出一点落寞，那当然是徒劳。不过他直截了当的回答倒是让你没有了生气的立场，他是一个人来这里的，而不是跟你之外的其他人一起。这个事实也让你的气消了一大半。

“是吗，”你避开他的视线，低下头去，觉得因此感到松了口气的自己很不像样。“不过也是，反正你这家伙也没有朋友的吧。”为了让自己的好心情表现得不那么明显，你故意有些刻薄地说道。

“我有真子在啊。”他说道。你一愣，抬头看向他，他正用认真的眼神看着你，脸上的笑容带着几分满足自信的意味。你突然觉得脸颊有点发热，急忙埋下头去。

“我可不是你的朋友，惣右介。”你盯着叉子尖，半开玩笑地说道，想以这种反驳来小小地打击他一下，作为他刚刚捉弄你的报复。反正他立即会找出什么歪理来进行反击，你想。你们之间的对话一直是以这种方式持续下去的。然而这一次，他却迟迟没有开口。

你有些纳闷，猜想着他脸上又是怎样一副让人火大的表情，却在抬起头的一瞬愣住了。

在蓝染的脸上，失落和愕然交织在一起，那是一个你从没有见过的表情，它停留的时间过于短暂，仅仅一瞬间，几乎在你抬起头的同时便悄无声息地滑落，换上了熟悉的笑容，但你没办法假装那是自己的错觉。

“说得也是。”他没有反驳，却只是笑着应道。

你突然感到有些后悔。

晚餐继续在安静的氛围中进行，他依旧时不时对你露出微笑，但你却仍然觉得不安，食物的味道也远没有记忆当中那样可口。你觉得自己搞砸了这个晚上，尽管从一开始你并没有期待过多。

一方面你暗自嘲笑自己的敏感，你想要说服自己，你所熟知的他并不是会将这些无关紧要的细节放在心上的人，但另一方面，你又无论如何都找不出一个恰当的说法来解释他脸上转瞬即逝的陌生表情。

他的手机突然嗡嗡地震动起来，你一惊，而他则表现得十分淡定，瞄了一眼屏幕后，不急不缓地放下刀叉，将手机从桌上拿起来，让震动的声响不再那么扰人，但之后，他却只是将手机拿在手中，并没有接起电话的意思。

“你不打算接吗？”你终于忍不住问道。

“不，没关系的。”他说。

“是谁打来的？”

“只是工作的电话，不是什么重要的事。”

“你不打算接工作的电话？”你反问道。

“来之前我已经安排好了所有事情，现在打来也只是些无关紧要的小事，就算没有我，他们也能够处理好的。”他以不容置疑的语气说道。

你扬起眉毛，他的表现让你觉得反常。你用怀疑的眼神看着他，而他并不加以回避，迎上你的目光。他手中的手机依然在震动着，但他却并不在意。

过了大约十秒，他的手机终于安静下来，他这才把它拿起来，快速地按了几下，然后将手机倒扣在了一边。

“吃完饭后，真子有什么想去的地方吗？”他若无其事地询问道，仿佛刚才的一切都没有发生过一样。

你依旧用不信任的眼神看着他，但他却只是微笑着，等待你的答复。

你终于叹了口气，将视线从他倒扣在桌面上的手机上移开。

“没什么特别想去的地方。”你说道，表现得兴致不高。

“是吗，那真是太好了。”他愉快地说道，“我倒是刚好有个想去的地方。”

&

“所以你究竟是从哪搞来这里的钥匙的？”

“只是找到了以前的备份，不过没想到这里的锁竟然没有换。”蓝染笑着，有些得意地摇了摇手中的那串钥匙。拉开了大楼的玻璃门，毫不迟疑地走了进去。

你看着眼前漆黑的电视塔大厅，犹豫了几秒，还是跟着他走了进去。

蓝染打开挂在钥匙上的小手电筒，微小的光束照亮了他的前方，显然他是有备而来的。你看着手电的光扫过的地方，曾经气派的大厅眼下只能用破败来形容。却空无一人的接待台，奢华却落满灰尘的真皮沙发，枯死的观叶植物，空气略带陈旧的气息，一切迹象都表明这里已经报废了很久。

“应该是这边。”蓝染说着，朝着右手边的走廊走去。

“喂！”你看着他径直朝走廊深处走去，无奈地打开了手机的照明功能，跟着他走去。

你完全猜不出他想干什么，尽管他已经事先说了自己有个想去的地方，但你认为顶多是开车兜风罢了。没想到晚餐结束后，他却直接载着你朝着电视塔的方向开去。到达电视塔脚下之后，他停下车，对你说道，“就是这里”。

你看着这座俨然报废钢铁的高塔，以为他是在开玩笑。

然而，他并没有在开玩笑。

“你到底要去哪？”眼下你跟着他穿梭在漆黑的走廊里，有些气急败坏地说道。

“我在找配电室。”他答道，并没有停下脚步的意思。

“找到又有什么用？！”你知道他其实从来都不是个循规蹈矩的人，但今晚他的行为却显得意外反常，你不知道他到底有什么打算，也不明白他这阵莫名其妙的亢奋是从何而来。

“就是这里。”他在一扇紧闭的防盗门前停下来，你猝不及防地止住脚步，险些撞在他的身上。

他在一串钥匙里翻找了一阵，从中挑选出一枚，竟然准确无误地插进了锁孔中。

“喂......你到底？”

他没作声，只是推开门走了进去。你走到门口，用手机的灯光照向房间，配电箱排列在一侧，蓝染走进去，观察着布满无数个按钮的控制台。

完全是胡来。你心想。即使他知道如何操作那些按钮，也无法保证这里的供电是正常的。随他胡闹吧。你放弃一般想到，转身走出去，靠在门口，翻转手机看向屏幕，任由他在里面叮叮当当地鼓弄着操作台。眼下已经过了晚上十点，城市已经彻底进入了夜晚，普通的市民们早已回到自己家中，以免惹上不必要的麻烦。然而说不上为什么，你倒并不怎么担心会有执察队的家伙出现在这。

比起那些家伙，眼下在配电室里莫名热情高涨的他倒更成问题。你无奈地想到。

“喂，惣右介，回去了！”你终于失去了耐心，直起身走进去，不耐烦地说道。

几乎是同一瞬间，一阵嗡的巨响声传来，还没来得及你弄清楚发生了什么，房间里，包括走廊里的灯突然全都亮了起来，刺眼的白色灯光晃得你睁不开眼。你连忙抬起手来遮住眼睛。在适应了这突如其来的光线后，你既惊讶又恼火地看向这一切的罪魁祸首，而后者则站在那看着你，脸上带着令人火大的笑容。

“成功了。”他平静地宣布道。在你看来他的平静反倒更像是一种炫耀。

“所以呢？”你有些愤怒地问道，“你今晚就是到这来研究这里的配电系统？”

“不。”他说，“我们要到最上面去，真子。”

说完，他走出去，再次迈开了步子，朝着灯火通明的大厅走去。愣了几秒，你终于回过神来，跟着他朝大厅走去。同时一边认真地考虑自己要不要丢下他自己回家去。

他来到大厅的电梯门口，按下向上的键子，电梯门竟然应声打开，他毫不迟疑地走了进去。你站在门口，没有动地方。

“怎么了？真子？”他按住开门的按键，似乎你没有加入他是一件非常奇怪的事情。

“怎么了？”你扬起眉毛，用不可思议的语气重复到，“你是白痴吗？现在乘上这部电梯，还没到最上面它就会故障然后掉下来，你和我都会摔死，到时候就不必专门乘什么电梯到最上面去了。”你挖苦地说道。

听到你略显刻薄的话，他反倒笑了起来。

“不会的。”他说。

“哈？你怎么知道？”

“没事的，真子，不会出问题的。”他没有直接回答你的问题，却只是以带着不问出处的自信，一再告诉你没有问题，带着不问出处的自信。

“......”你站在电梯门口，看着他。

他松开了按着电梯开关的右手，将手微微朝你的方向抬起。

“来吧，真子。”他说道。你看着他对你伸出的手，他的样子就像是郑重地邀请一般。

电梯的两扇门在你面前缓缓地靠近，蓝染站在门的另一侧，微笑着看着你，却没有去阻止关上的门。两扇门之前的空隙逐渐缩小，你看着他的脸即将消失在门后，突然感到一阵无来由的恐慌。在门即将合拢的前一刻，你突然伸出手去，与此同时蓝染则将手按向开关，门再次缓缓打开。

你走了进去，来到了他的身边。

门在你们面前缓缓关上，电梯开始向上升起，你喘着气，感到自己的呼吸变得急促起来。你不甘地看向蓝染，他的嘴角挂着得逞般的笑容。

“你——”你想要冲他发作。

但蓝染并没有给你发作的余地，他抓住你的手，将你拉近他的身体，在电梯的角落里，他开始安静地亲吻你。

算了。你放弃般地想到。

伴着一声清脆的声响，电梯到达了顶层，门在你们面前打开，你们离开对方的身体，一前一后走出了电梯，你深呼吸一次，感到有些轻微的头晕。

你向前走，小心地踏在软踏踏的地毯上，留意不要让脚步过重震起藏在地毯缝隙间的灰尘。顶层的走廊采用的是环形的设计，外侧的墙壁被整面的落地窗取代，此刻这一层的灯也是全部亮起的，玻璃窗反射着大厅里的灯光，将你们的影子映在其中。蓝染对着玻璃窗里的你微微一笑，随后沿着环形的走廊朝前走去，还没等你猜出他要干什么，头顶的灯突然全部暗了下去，你一愣，站在了原地。蓝染站在开关处，愉快地看着你。

虽然灯被他全部关掉，但并非伸手不见五指，窗外的一圈明黄色的灯光将大厅照亮，在那面玻璃墙外，是电视塔的观景台。

看到你诧异的表情，蓝染似乎十分满意。他没说话，朝着落地窗走去。他拿出钥匙去开锁时，你才注意到那原来是一扇的门。你下意识地凑近他，他转动钥匙，锁孔里发出轻轻的一声咔哒，他转头看了看你。你这才意识到自己靠得太近，有些慌张地退后了一小步。蓝染愉快地笑了起来。

“我们到外面去吧，真子。”他说。

你没作声，他将这视为默许。

他推开了那扇玻璃门。

夜晚的风猛地刮了进来，寒冷新鲜的空气灌进你的肺里，你这才意识到刚刚室内的空气是多么糟糕，蓝染走了出去，站在门边等着你。强风将你的头发吹起，呼啸在耳边，你将外套裹紧，迎着风迈了出去。

来到外面之后，风反倒变小了不少。观景台比在室内看起来还要宽敞，向前走了一段才来到围栏边。在栏杆脚下，嵌在地面里的水银灯将暖黄色的灯光投向上空，你凑近栏杆，透过缝隙看到了脚下的城市。

临近午夜，城市里的灯光大多已经熄灭，有些街道甚至连路灯都没有，然而只有一小块区域，即使在这样的高度，那片缤纷艳俗的灯光也依旧十分显眼。曾经霓虹闪烁的繁华街道如同死去一般，而那片曾经作为堕落象征被避而远之的区域，眼下却成为了无法入睡的人们唯一的希望，仿佛在这座寂静得如同死后世界的城市里，唯有在那里才能够见到仅存的生者。

或许已经没有办法了。这个悲观的念头突然闯入你的脑袋。坦白地说，你并不认为接下来与首都的交涉能够解决什么实质性的问题，三年的时间已经过去，城市的情况仅仅是愈演愈糟，首都的态度已经十分明显。想要突破眼下的局面，唯有期待奇迹出现。

但遗憾的是，你并不相信奇迹。

你趴在栏杆边思考着这些，发现自己意外地十分冷静。或许是夜风的关系，你感到头脑异常地清醒。你发觉，自己或许早就已经不抱有任何期待了。

蓝染走到了你的身边。

“怎么样？真子？”

“什么怎么样？”你漫不经心地问道。

“这里的景色。”

你本以为他在开玩笑，这里的景象，无论从哪个角度来说都绝不是让人心情舒畅的，你转头看向他。

他的胳膊轻轻搭在栏杆上，目光注视着前方，看着脚下的这座城市。你盯着他的侧脸，他的嘴角不易察觉地扬起，看上去似笑非笑，他的眼神异常地专注，给你一种感觉，仿佛他看到的是与你完全不同的景象，他所看到的那副景象是值得欣赏的，是让人陶醉的。

“惣右介......”你试着叫他的名字。

“怎么了？真子？”他转过头来看向你。

你盯着他的眼睛，试图捕捉他所看到的残象，那当然只是徒劳。在他的眼睛里，只映出了你自身的影像罢了。

“你怎么了？”你感觉到自己心脏加速的跳动。

“我怎么了？”蓝染站起身来，看着你的眼睛，重复你的问题。

“你今天，”你停顿了一下，说出后半句。“不太正常。”

他看着你，一时间没有作声，你突然觉得有点后悔。自己的用词或许有些过分了。

但紧接着，他却笑了起来。

这番熟悉的反应让你感到恼火，刚才的顾虑瞬间消失得无影无踪。你压低眉毛气急败坏地盯着他。

他停了下来。

“抱歉，”他稍微收敛起笑容，“真子觉得我什么地方不太正常呢？”

看着他一本正经的样子，你突然感到有点气馁。

“算了。”你赌气般地说道。趴在了栏杆上，让冷风吹在脸上，希望给自己微微发热的脸颊降降温。

他又轻笑了几声。见你没有理他，再次将手臂搭在栏杆上。

“真子想知道的话，什么都可以告诉你的。”他突然开口说道。

你一愣，转头看向他。

在离你很近的距离，他正专注地看着你，嘴角的笑容消失了，他看起来意外地很认真。不知为什么，他的这番话听上去有点耳熟，在此之前他似乎也说过类似的话。但你却只感到困惑，他似乎希望你对他提问，但你想不出，他究竟想要让自己问些什么呢，换句话说，他想要告诉自己些什么呢？

你看着他略显严肃的表情，突然之间有些退缩。

或许是看出你的无言，他收起了那副严肃的表情，再次露出笑容。

“呆子......”你突然觉得很累，他的捉摸不透总会让你感到身心俱疲。

“真子。”

“干什么？”你懒洋洋地问道。

“我们来照相吧。”

“哈？”你诧异地看向他。

“之前，不是说过要一起照相的吗？”

“啊......”你回想起搬家的第一天。那天似乎提到了两人到现在为止连一张合照都还没有。“好像是有这么回事来着。”

“用你的手机拍可以吗？”他征求你的意见。

“嗯......”你从口袋里摸出自己的手机，“倒是没什么关系。”你打开相机，调成前置镜头后将手机递给他。“你来拿着。”

他愉快地接过来。

你们转过身去，背靠着栏杆。他将手机举起来，举到一个合适的角度。而另一只手则自然地绕过你的背后，轻轻地揽在你的肩头。这个亲密的动作让你感到有些意外，但并不反感。你看向镜头。

“要拍了？”他问道。

“等等。”你突然叫停。

画面中自己的头发被风刮得有些乱糟糟的，你抬起手来，用手指理了理前额的刘海，让自己看上去不那么狼狈。

“准备好了吗？”在你放下手后，蓝染再次询问道。

“嗯......”你低声应道。看向了镜头。

“一、二......”

应该做出什么样的表情呢？难得的合照，果然应该开心一点才对吧，你想要试着露出一个快乐的笑容，然而还没来得及做出一个完美的表情，蓝染的拇指就落了下去，半成的笑容被定格在了画面之中。

蓝染将手机拿到你们的面前。

你看着画面中自己的表情，那个笑容虽然算不上完美，但倒也显得自然，你正想再仔细看看蓝染的表情，他却点下退出，按下了锁屏。将手机递还给你。

“照得很不错，不是吗真子？”

“啊......”你下意识地接过他塞给你的手机。他的反应让你觉得他对合照并不怎么热心，明明是他先提议的。不过，反正照片在自己这里，回去再仔细看也不迟。你将手机放回口袋里，随后才意识到蓝染的手依然还停在你的肩头。你侧了侧脸看看他的手，又看看他。

“喂，惣右介，你......”

还没等你说完，他的脸突然凑近你，你一惊，瞬间屏住了呼吸，在你以为他要吻上来的时候，他却突然停了下来，在很近的距离紧盯着你的眼睛，眼里带着笑意，欣赏着你被捉弄后的表情。

“你——！”

这一次，温柔绵长的吻实实在在地落了下来，他依然揽着你的肩膀，另一只手则探向你的腰间，将你的身体紧紧拥向自己。寒冷的夜风将你的头发吹向脑后，但你却丝毫感觉不到冷。他的手臂越收越紧，吻也越来越深入，他罕见的急切很容易便调动起你的热情，但同时你又感到困惑，他拥抱的方式，就像想要将你揉进身体里一般。你想要看清他的表情，但在一片眩目的光里，他的脸逐渐变得模糊起来，你只能闭上了眼睛，放弃了思考。也抬起手抱住了他。

如果时间在这一刻停下来的话，倒也不坏。你心想。

&

你睁开了眼睛。

枕边人的手臂依然环着你的身体，但均匀的呼吸声表明他已经睡着了。你轻轻地将他的胳膊从自己身上抬起来，放在了枕头上，自己则抽身移向床边。你掀开被子，在床边坐起来。回身看向身后熟睡的蓝染。

他静静地睡着，头发有些散乱地遮住额头。不知为什么，睡梦中的他看上去要比平时年轻几岁，也只有这时候你才能记起他比自己年轻这个事实。他侧身躺在被子里，手臂曲着落在枕头上，肩膀暴露在被子外。你犹豫了一下，小心翼翼地将被子向上拉扯，盖住了他的肩头。你的动作很轻，不想将他惊醒。

在确认他没有被吵醒后，你站起身来，将睡袍胡乱地套在身上，蹑手蹑脚地朝着卧室门口的桌子走去。在那里，蓝染的手机正在充电。黑暗中亮着一个小小的红色指示灯。你站在桌边，转头看向床上的他，在确认他依然在熟睡后，你小心地拿起他的手机，用熟悉的密码解锁，翻开了他的通话记录。

在记录的最上方，你找到了那个号码，那个在晚餐的时候，他没有接起的“工作电话”。你在心中默念了几遍这个号码，直到确认自己已经将它熟记于心，才重新回到床上。你躺在床边，深呼吸着，努力地平复自己加速的心跳，生怕那在自己听来震耳的心跳声会将他吵醒。

第二天早上，当你醒来的时候，蓝染已经不在床上了，你有些失望地躺在床上，嘲笑着有所期待的自己。然而这时，卧室外竟传来声音，你诧异地走出房间，看到了正在煎锅边做早餐的蓝染。

“你醒了，真子。”看到你走出来，蓝染轻松地跟你打招呼，“早餐马上就好了。”

“哦......”你看着忙碌在厨房的他，突然觉得这景象很让人怀念。

在久违地一起吃过早餐后，他又接到一通电话，这次他平常地接了起来。你坐在餐桌边懒洋洋地喝着咖啡，看着他在房间里进进出出做出门的准备，最后，他来到餐桌边，轻吻了一下你的头发，留下一句“我出门了”后，便拿起车钥匙走出去。

在确定他已经离开之后，你站起身来，将咖啡杯丢进水槽，走进浴室迅速地冲了一个淋浴，随后将头发吹干，麻利地穿戴整齐。离开了房间。

你走了很久，在确认足够远之后，你走进街边一个不显眼的公用电话亭。眼下几乎没有人会使用公用电话了，空荡荡的街道偶尔有行人经过，却没有人注意到你。你靠着电话亭，有些犹豫自己究竟要不要这么做。你从口袋里掏出手机胡乱地摆弄着，你打开相册，最新的一张便是你们昨晚的合照。你点开那张照片，现在仔细看来才发现，或许是光线的关系，照片照得并不算非常清晰。照片中自己依旧是那副表情，算不上完美，但也无可挑剔。蓝染呢？你将目光移向蓝染的脸。

在照片当中，蓝染的脸上没有笑容，他的视线甚至没有看向镜头。

他究竟在看哪里呢？你看着照片，带着疑惑收起手机。

你拿起话筒，幸运的是它还在正常工作。你将事先准备好的硬币塞进投币孔，深吸了一口气，拨出了那个昨晚熟记在心的号码。

听筒里的嘀声一下接一下有规律地响着，却在逐渐剥夺你的耐心。嘀声响了六七下，你开始犹豫，这或许不是一个好主意，你心想。你几乎准备挂断电话离开了。

然而当嘀声响到第十声时，电话接通了。

你感到自己的心脏骤然间缩紧，电话那边一时间没人说话。你也没有说话，小心地控制着自己的呼吸，你甚至无法解释自己为什么要这样做，但直觉告诉你，自己不应该让对方知道自己是谁，甚至不该让他听到自己的声音。沉默又持续了几秒，对方终于开口了。

“是，请讲。”在电话端，一个陌生的男声简短地说道。

你猛地挂断了电话。心脏在胸腔里猛烈地跳动着。紧握着听筒的手迟迟没有松开。

自己究竟在怀疑什么呢？你质问过自己。面对与自己同床共枕的人，你却总是心有顾虑。即使你知道他那里有你需要的答案，却依然无法直接地问出困扰自己的问题，而只能用这种不光明的方式试图去解除内心的疑惑。更糟糕的是，这种不光明的手段非但没有解决你的疑惑，反倒让你更加不知所措。

你不知道电话那端是什么人，但你唯独能够断定的是，那个冷酷低沉的声音，绝对不属于机关中的任何一名成员。

你松开手，长长地呼吸着，试图让自己平静下来。随后，你突然想到了什么，再次急迫地将手机从口袋里拿出来。

你打开相册，用颤抖的手指点开那张照片。这时，你终于恍然大悟。在那张略微失真的照片里，蓝染偏离镜头的视线所看向的，不是别的，正是屏幕当中的你。


	60. [戴斯乐：影子]

你坐在驾驶座里，透过挡风玻璃注视着眼前的研究所，包围着它的金属栅栏门紧紧地关闭，让那座突兀的白色建筑在黑夜里显得更加戒备森严。从外观上来看，那是个非常无趣的地方，然而据你所知，萨尔阿波罗·古兰兹甚至可以连续一个月不离开这里，潜心于他的研究。你很难想象那个在你看来有些癫狂的科学家每天在这里过着什么样的生活，你看了一眼腕上的手表，诺伊特拉已经进去超过一个小时了，与之前的几次相比，这次的治疗时间未免过长了些。你开始不安起来。

在两个月之前，他失去了一条手臂。那个晚上，他没有同意你想跟他一起前往枪决现场的请求，然而尽管如此，你还是悄悄地来到了那附近，以防发生什么意外情况。实际上，意外真的发生了，当激战开始时，你拼命地想挤过尖叫的人群，然而一枚意料之外的导弹击中了广场中央，当你从地上爬起来时根本不明白究竟发生了什么，你只想要尽快来到诺伊特拉的身边。

当你终于发现他时，他已经昏倒在了一片废墟当中，鲜血正从他左臂整齐的伤口里汩汩流出，来不及做出其他的判断，临时处理了伤口后，你将他送到了萨尔阿波罗的研究所。你知道事后他一定会大发雷霆，责怪自己的多管闲事。但你不在乎，无论如何，他都不应该因为失血过多晕倒在一片废墟中，以那种狼狈的方式神志不清地死去。

事实证明自己采取的措施是正确的，萨尔阿波罗立刻为他进行了手术。手术结束后，他依然昏睡着，你守在他的床边，一夜没有合眼。你看着他原本就略显苍白的皮肤变得更加没有血色，昏睡中的他不像平日里那样颐气指使，然而即便是那样，他也依旧紧蹙着眉头，仅存的那只眼睛紧闭着，眼球在眼皮下不安分地滚动，你不清楚他梦到了些什么，但你知道，那不会是一个美梦。

在很小的时候，你就认识了他。贫民区的小孩们习惯于以打斗的方式来证明自己的力量，而他是那群孩子里最争强好胜的一个，他对于胜利的执着几乎到达了病态的程度。相比之下，你并不是一个好斗的人，尽管有着相当的实力，但你并不像他那样执着于战斗，在他看来这便是软弱的，他对此嗤之以鼻，但你并不介意。

从某个时期开始，你发现了自己对他的兴趣。你总是不自觉地去关注他，在他失败时，你会试图去给予他一些关心，然而他总是用轻蔑的语气威胁你让你走开。但这并不会让你感到生气或是恐惧，相反，你对他更加执着。起初你不太明白自己这样的原因，后来你逐渐意识到，是他在战斗中不顾一切的姿态吸引了你，他对于胜利的执着使你感到羡慕，那种对于某件事物的痴迷是你从未体验过的。不过从那时起，当你想通了这一点，开始能够任由自己被他吸引时，你终于也找到了能够执着的存在。久而久之，他似乎也习惯了你出现在他身边，尽管依然恶语相向，但他却不再认真地想要将你赶走。

他太过骄傲，不允许自己有任何失败，正是这一点，使他迅速地提升了自己的力量，很快他便没有了对手。然而所幸，他的习惯使你得以留在他的身边。你知道，在他心目中从未将你视为同伴，仅仅是一个比自己弱小的追随者，但你并不介意，你甚至感到高兴，如果他不再目中无人的话，那便不再是他了，而如果被他轻视能够换来在他身边的一席之地，那也是值得的。

有声音传来，研究所的门开了，你看到他从那栋建筑里走出来，不耐烦地等在栅栏门前，过了几秒钟，那扇门才在研究所主人的操控下缓缓打开。他迈开脚步，朝着你这边走来，看上去有些怒气冲冲。他走近了，用健全的那只手拉开车门，猛地坐进副驾驶的座位里，随即重重地甩上车门，发出一声巨响。你看着他，看来今晚的治疗进展得并不那么顺利。

“戴斯乐，开车。”他不带感情色彩地说道。

“诺伊特拉大人，您......”

“嘭”地一声，他一拳垂在了面前的驾驶台上，转过头来用凶狠的目光注视着你。

“我说开车！你听不懂吗？！”

他有些歇斯底里地喊道，声音在狭小的车厢里显得更加震耳，你看着他有些费力地喘着粗气，由于激动，他的嘴唇有些颤抖。

“是，非常抱歉，诺伊特拉大人。”你顺从地说道，你知道眼下只有这样能够安抚他的情绪。果然，在你转动钥匙启动车子后，他回身靠在椅背上，不再说话。

你沉默地驾驶着，他也一言不发，转头看向窗外空旷的街道。失去一条手臂无疑是个沉重的打击，虽然不至于将他击垮，但也已经使他足够消沉，尽管萨尔阿波罗已经为他安装了义肢，但要彻底习惯并灵活使用那条新的手臂还需要大量的复健训练，即使他想要恢复的心愿再迫切，那也是个需要时间的过程，无法控制自己身体的失控感使他焦躁，并时刻处于爆发的边缘。

“戴斯乐，”他突然开口了，“调头，去射击场。”

你明白他想要寻找一个发泄的渠道，然而这次你没有听从他的命令。

“诺伊特拉大人，已经很晚了，您需要休息。”你目视前方说道，没有停下来，而是继续朝着回去的方向驾驶。

诺伊特拉猛地探过身来，伸出手抓住了你手中的方向盘，用力转向了另一侧，车头调转方向，直直地朝着人行道冲去。你一脚踩向刹车。

夜晚的街道上空无一人，急刹车的声音尖锐地划破深夜的静谧。车子咣当一声，在撞在路灯上的前一刻停了下来，熄了火。你被惯性重重地摔在椅背上，心脏猛烈地跳动着，你刚想要喘一口气，衣领却被诺伊特拉紧紧抓住拉向自己。

“永远也用不着你告诉我，我应该干什么！”他冲着你的脸大声地吼完这句话后，用力推了你一把，你的背再一次撞在了座椅上。

在刚刚那一刻，他的脸离得那么近，你清楚地看到他右眼的眼球里布满血丝，你知道他已经很久没有好好睡上一觉了。他恶狠狠地盯着你，余怒未消，胸脯剧烈地起伏着。然而他这副样子并没有让你感到害怕，你仅仅是感到自责，你很清楚违背他的意愿会造成什么样的结果，然而同时你又有些欣慰，如你所料，自己成功激怒了他，也正因如此，他才能够将这一晚积攒的怒气全部发泄在了自己头上，不至于再去做出什么莽撞的行为。

“非常抱歉，诺伊特拉大人。”你坐直身子，理了理被他扯歪的衣领，重新发动了汽车。“我这就载您去射击场。”

&

在车停稳后，他什么也没说，直接拉开门走了出去，他宽大的肩膀裹在大衣里，背影看起来固执又顽强。你坐在驾驶座里看着他。思考了一会儿，你决定不跟上去。看着他走进室内射击场之后，你再次转动钥匙启动汽车，朝着来时的方向折返而去。

研究所距离执察队的大楼还有一段距离，这栋建筑似乎原本是机关下一个名为“技术开发局”的研究机构，在拜勒岗占领了这座城市之后，将这栋建筑交给了萨尔阿波罗·古兰兹掌管，虽然萨尔阿波罗并没有表现出特别的忠诚与服从，但他作为研究者却是无可挑剔的，因此也获得了相当程度的自由。你来到黑色的铁栅栏门前，看着旁边的一个小小的球形摄像头，你知道此刻萨尔阿波罗就坐在房间里的显示屏后面，带着微笑打量着你，等待着你的来到。

你按下了门铃。

门在你面前缓缓打开。

走廊里弥漫着不知名的药水气味，你下意识地掩住鼻子，没有任何理由不去怀疑这气味会对身体造成什么不好的影响，即使没有特别的动机，仅仅是想要将来客作为研究的样本，萨尔阿波罗也完全可能做出这样的举动。你顺着昏暗的走廊走向电梯间，没等你按下任何按钮电梯便在你的面前打开，你走了进去，依旧在你没有任何操作的情况下电梯缓缓向上，直到抵达顶层。

“作为一个部下来说，你的工作内容还真是不少。”电梯门打开的同时，你看到了站在门前的萨尔阿波罗，粉色的头发梳得一丝不苟，如同你每次见到他一样，他冲你露出令人不愉快的笑容。“每次还要特意来偷偷找我了解诺伊特拉的情况。”

“今天的治疗不顺利，”你没有理会他话语中的挖苦意味，直接说道，“您遇到什么事情了。”看到他脸上的笑容逐渐消失，你知道自己想对了。从一开始你便注意到了，他身上从来都熨烫得服服帖帖的白大褂上竟然难得的出现了褶皱，尽管他依旧竭力保持自己常在的骄傲，但脸上却莫名透着一丝倦容。

“这不关你的事。”他突然变得冷漠起来，你的话扰乱了他，让他没有余力再去维持自己一直以来的形象，的确，他身上发生了些什么，那并不是你该关心的，然而眼下情况不同，当他身上出现的问题影响到了他的状态，从而导致他对诺伊特拉大人的治疗无法顺利进行时，这就成为了你需要关心的事情。

“您说的没错，”你站在门口，“那不是我的事。我十分信任您的能力，如果有人能够治好诺伊特拉大人的手臂，那么那个人一定是您，所以我想您也一定能够处理好自己的问题，不要让它影响到诺伊特拉大人的治疗。”

“你没有资格这样对我说话。”他眉头紧皱，从牙关间吐出这几个字，看得出他在努力克制自己的怒火。

“的确，”你丝毫没有受到他的影响，继续慢条斯理地说道，“您是执察队的干部，从这个角度来讲，您的地位是比我高的。但是也正因为这样，希望您能够有身为干部的自觉。”说着你上前一步，他眯起眼睛，似乎想要退后，但他的自尊心不允许他表现出退缩，因此他依然站在原地，将自己置于一种为难的境地。

“如果被拜勒岗发现，您将他的部下抓来进行药物试验的话，不知道他会怎么想。”你看着他，淡淡地说道。

和预想的一样，听到你的这番话，他猛地转过身去，来掩饰自己内心的动摇。一次偶然的机会，你发现他的手下会将在红灯区彻夜欢愉后神志不清的执察队士兵带到他的研究所，经过一番调查后，你很快便确定了那些人成为了他的试验品，当然，那些人当中没有一个活着离开了这里，而这些人的失踪都被他巧妙地掩饰过去。他注意着捕获试验品的频率，不会让这种事情发生得过于频繁而引起拜勒岗的怀疑，然而那却是不争的事实。即使拜勒岗再怎样纵容这名研究者，也不会在他做出这样的事情后轻易原谅他。而这也刚好成为了你与他交涉的筹码。

他走进房间里，背对着你在沙发上坐下。没有开灯的房间，只有那面巨大的显示屏散发出的光勉强起到照明作用。

“我会把他的手治好的。”他终于开口了，语气冷冰冰的。“现在你可以走了。”

你看到，在那片荧光中，他的肩膀因为愤怒在微微颤抖着。

“感谢您的配合。”说完这句话，你转身走出了房间。

&

你站在靶场的入口处，射击的声音在场地里回响着，一阵混乱的连射声结束后，是短暂的沉寂。你摘下一只挂在墙上的耳罩，推开门走了进去。

空旷的场地上方悬挂着一排排的灯管发出惨白的光亮，反射在漆成亮黑色的地板上，让这里增添了一丝寒意，墙壁上贴满黑色的隔音泡沫板，在这个因为黑色而显得有些逼仄的空间里，诺伊特拉的身形显得更加高大。注意到有人进来，他回过头看了一眼，对于你的出现没有感到惊讶，他甚至没有任何表情。你没有说话只是安静地站在在他身后一段距离的位置。靶纸已经被打得稀烂，看不出成绩如何，但你明白，结果并不那么令人满意。

他再次端起左手握着的突击步枪，空荡荡的袖管里露出了银灰色的金属手腕，他用右手熟练地换下弹夹，他朝你这边偏了一下头，看起来是无意间的，但你立刻理解了他的意思，将手里的耳罩戴在头上。还没有适应的新手臂不能像过去那样轻松地支撑起枪支的重量，但他拒绝使用右手去把枪扶稳。虽然看起来不动声色，但你知道他在忍受着难以想象的疼痛。

看着他的样子，你突然回想起在收容所生活时的一些事情，在当时的收容所附近，有一片荒废的种植园，由于无人经管，那片场地已经被杂草侵占，然而在当时那里却是收容所的孩子们最中意的去处，他们用捡来的报纸裁剪成圆形挂在生锈的铁丝网上作为靶纸，并从晚餐桌上将变形的餐刀藏进口袋里，在夜里逃过看守们的眼睛跑到那里，进行简陋的飞刀比赛。而在那群人中，诺伊特拉永远是胜者，即使失去了一只眼睛视力受到了影响，但那并没有妨碍他成为赢家。

直到妮莉艾露的出现。

当剩下的孩子们为了数量有限的餐刀而大打出手时，她总会在这时出现，告诉他们如果不马上回去就会被看守们发现。那些孩子们大多数都很喜欢她，比他们年长的，会对他们温柔地说话，并愿意分给他们食物的她。不用费太多口舌，他们便愿意在引起骚动前跟随她回去。

然而诺伊特拉拒绝听从她。其他人在她身上看到的优点正是他最为痛恨的地方，无论是她的温柔还是慷慨，对他而言都是对于他自尊与骄傲的践踏，她的存在本身就已经对他的内心造成了动摇，如果和其他的弱小者一样，若无其事地接受她好意的施舍，那无异于被人耻辱地杀死。而面对愤怒的诺伊特拉，妮莉艾露提出了以比赛来解决问题，如果他胜过了她，那么她从此便不再干涉诺伊特拉的任何行动。而如果她赢了，诺伊特拉就要和他们一起回去。

诺伊特拉端起枪管，对着前方扣下了扳机。子弹从枪口飞出去，已经破碎不堪的靶纸禁受不住另一波猛烈的射击，终于彻底炸成了碎片。

就像那个晚上，他一边嘶吼着一边扯碎的那张报纸一样。

诺伊特拉将手里的枪用力摔在了地上，你摘下耳罩，听着他撕裂般的咆哮声撞击着自己的耳膜。你默默地站在那里，直到他终于停了下来。

他一言不发地经过你的身边，没有看你一眼，推开门走了出去。

&

“诺伊特拉大人，请喝点水吧。”你将盛着水的玻璃杯放在他面前的矮桌上，他靠坐在窗边的沙发里，沉默地让视线从杯子上掠过后再次飘向窗外。

经过一夜的波折，在天快要亮起的时候，他才终于回到了自己的房间，然而尽管这一晚他已经消耗了太多体力，但他却似乎没有依然没有去睡上一会儿的打算。

“诺伊特拉大——”

“戴斯乐。”

你的话还没说完便被他打断了，发现他正用仇恶的视线盯着自己。

“不要再做多余的事，我只说这一遍。”他的语气非常危险。

“您是指......”

“不要再去找萨尔阿波罗！”他突然提高音量用嘶哑的声音大声喊道，“我不需要你来关心我！简直让我作呕！”

你站在他面前，看着他冲你歇斯底里地咒骂着，然而那些不堪入耳的话却一句都没有传入你的耳朵。在他终于喊够了之后，仅剩的一点力气也消耗殆尽，开始靠在沙发背上喘起粗气来。

你对着他鞠了一躬。“非常抱歉，诺伊特拉大人，我不会再那样做了。”

“滚出去。”他从干哑的喉咙里挤出了这几个字，便不再说话。

你再次欠了欠身，转身走出了他的房间。

然而你并没有离开，你静静地站在走廊上，看着手腕上的表盘。过了一会儿，在确认时间差不多了之后，你推开了他的房门。

由窗户望出去，楼宇间的天空已经泛起青色，用不了多久，太阳便会从那缝隙间升起，将清晨刺眼的阳光泼洒进这个房间。你不允许那种事情发生，因为那样，会扰乱熟睡中的诺伊特拉大人。你看着已经坠入睡梦中的诺伊特拉，他闭着眼睛，整个身体已经深深地陷进了沙发里。在他面前的矮桌上，水杯已经空了。

你走过去，将他的右手绕过自己的脖子搭在肩头，将他的身体整个架起，对于已经习惯了的自己来说，他的体重并不难以承担。你这样架着他，让他躺在床上，枕上枕头。你将他的鞋脱掉，摆放在床尾的地上，将被子盖在他的身上。做完这些后，你走进床头，将手垫在他的脑后将他的头轻轻抬起，把盖在他右眼的眼罩轻轻摘下去，失去了眼珠的右眼只剩下了一个空洞的窝，你记得当他失去包括这只眼睛在内一切东西时绝望的哭喊，你只见过那一次。

你将他的眼罩放在枕头边，再次来到窗边，将厚重的黑色绒布窗帘拉起来，把阳光完完全全地阻隔在那后面。你再次看了一眼安睡着的诺伊特拉，希望自己在他的水中加进的安眠药能缓解他的痛苦，让他至少能好好睡上几个小时。

你回到自己的房间。在你的房间里也有一扇窗，你来到窗边，天边已经出现了淡淡的金色。你从口袋里拿出手机，键入一串电话号码，按下了拨出键。

几下滴声后，电话接通了。还没等对方说话，你便抢先开口了。

“是我，”你说道，“诺伊特拉大人现在不能与你见面，希望你明白这点。”你快速地说完这句话，等待着对方的回答。

一阵沉默后，对方开口了。

“是吗......我知道了......”电话那端的语气透着不加掩饰的失望。你决定忽略这点。

“那么，再见。”你看着已经显现出了边缘的太阳，用不带感情色彩的语气说道，“妮莉艾露小姐。”

说完这句话，你挂断了电话。将手机扔在了桌上。

太阳正以不易察觉的速度缓缓向上空升起。

无论如何，都不能让诺伊特拉大人知道，那个女人来到了这座城市这件事。

你转过身去，背对着明亮的窗口摘下了黑色的眼罩，将手抚上自己的右眼，在那后面，是一只完好无损的眼睛。

你看着地面上自己被阳光拉长了的影子。从诺伊特拉失去左眼的那天起，你也开始佩戴起了眼罩。一直以来自己就如同他的影子一样，甘愿以这种不被察觉的方式长伴他的左右，无需言语便能够了解他的每一个想法。然而影子在光下才会显露出来的，而当光出现，让影子暴露在他脚下时，自己还能否像往常一样，以这种隐蔽而无声的方式，陪伴在他身边呢。

你觉得自己已经得出了答案。

他不必发觉影子的存在，而只要他没有走进光里，自己就依然可以静静地连结在他脚下，体味他的绝望和痛苦，在没有任何其他东西可以失去的世界里，度过一个又一个没有出路的黑夜。

光的出现，是不需要的。

你转过身去，阳光笔直地照射进两个完好无损的瞳孔，在那片令人近乎失明的白色里，你什么也看不清楚。

你闭上眼睛，拉紧了窗帘。


	61. [夜晚]

吉良坐在沙发里，双手有些紧张地在膝盖上，背挺得笔直。沙发的质地恰到好处，然而他无论如何都不能让自己用一个放松的姿势倒在靠背上，只能以一种僵硬地姿势端坐在位于偌大起居室中央的沙发里，看着在料理区操作台后面愉快地忙碌着的银发青年，犹豫着自己是否应该主动开口同他聊天，如果开口的话，自己又应该说些什么。

“井鹤，这里还有麦茶哦，喝完的话再来加。”在他犹豫着的时候，市丸银开口说道，“话说……你坐得也太端正了吧，我光是看着都觉得累了，放松一点啦。”

“是！”尽管被房子的主人指出要放松一点，但吉良只是在座位里晃了晃身体，又恢复了原先的姿势。市丸银看着他微微扬扬眉，露出略带无奈的笑容。

“市丸先生，果然还是请让我来帮忙吧……”吉良再次提出这个被银发青年否定了许多次的请求。

“好了，井鹤就坐在那里休息就好了，”银用温和但不容抗拒的语气再次否决了他，“全部都交给我就好了，毕竟我这里可是难得来一次客人……”他自言自语般说完后半句，继续用勺子搅拌着手中碗里的酱汁。

“是……”吉良只好放弃，伸手拿起面前茶几上的杯子喝了一口麦茶。这栋位于近城郊的别墅是蓝染惣右介为市丸银安排的住处，尽管此前到这里接送过市丸银许多次，但真正进到这栋房子里还是第一次。吉良再一次默默环视大厅，除了编织考究的地毯，房子里也不乏看上去便价格不菲的装饰品，通往二层的螺旋式楼梯把手刻着精致的雕花，悬在头顶的吊灯有些太过明亮，对于银发青年一个人来说，这栋房子实在太大了。虽然无论是家具还是日常用品都一应俱全，但这栋房子却莫名缺乏烟火气息，和住在这栋房子里的人一样。吉良看着在厨房忙得不亦乐乎的银发青年，对于他会邀请自己到他家做客并亲自下厨感到非常意外。

吉良不知道他在想些什么。看着他眼下若无其事甚至可以说是愉快的样子，吉良很难将几天前看到的那个浑身沾满泥土看起来有些失魂的他联系在一起。自始至终吉良也没能开口询问他那天究竟去了哪里。

“好了！井鹤，完成了，可以开饭了！”银发青年的话打断了吉良的思考。

“是。”吉良站起身看向餐桌，惊讶地发现在自己出神的时候桌上已经摆满了看起来相当精致可口的菜肴。银解下腰间的围裙，看着吉良诧异的表情露出满意的笑容。他拉开餐桌边的椅子，煞有介事地伸出手来。

“客人请坐。”

吉良小心翼翼地在餐桌边坐下，银拉开椅子坐到了他的对面。

“那么，我们开动吧，井鹤。井鹤？”

“.…..好厉害，市丸先生。”吉良沉默良久，终于由衷地吐出这样一句。

“没什么啦，其实都是很简单的东西。”银轻描淡写地说道， “对了，忘记拿饮料来了，井鹤要喝酒吗？”

“不，之后还要开车回去，酒就先……”

“是吗……”银若有所思地说道，紧接着起身拿了两只玻璃杯和果汁回来。将倒满的杯子放到吉良面前，又给自己的杯子倒满举了起来。

“干杯，井鹤！”

吉良端起杯子，小心地向前探去，银向前一举，两只杯子轻轻地撞在一起。

“干杯！”

放下杯子，两人举起刀叉。

“怎么样，味道还可以吗井鹤？”

“是，非常美味。”吉良答道，食物的味道无可挑剔，得到这样的回答，银发青年心满意足的笑容，这是个应当感到快乐的时刻，但吉良却感到不可名状的落寞，他在想，当银发青年独自回到这间没有其他人的房子时，他是什么样的心情。

“井鹤平时自己做饭的吗？”银主动和安静用餐的吉良搭话。

“是，虽然工作时会在外面随便解决，不过平时回到家大多数时候是自己做饭，但做的都是些简单东西罢了。”随着胃袋被美食逐渐填满，吉良也渐渐放松下来。“倒是市丸先生，料理的水平已经可以用专业来形容了。”

“不不，我只是以前经常做菜，最近这样的机会反倒少了。”市丸银笑道，“不过我倒是不讨厌做菜哦，无论是自己吃还是做给别人吃。”

吉良的脑海中浮现出松本乱菊的样子，即使到现在他也始终不清楚二人的关系，仅仅是从此前乱菊的失态确认了自己之前的猜想，他们有着复杂的过去，而那过去是自己无法触及的。

“井鹤，是有钱人家的孩子？”或许是察觉到了吉良突然的沉默，银用玩笑般的语气再次挑起话题。

“不……有钱人家什么的，远远谈不上的。”吉良慌忙地否认到。

“是这样吗？不过井鹤身上有那种感觉呢。”银已经放下了刀叉，一只手撑着下巴笑眯眯地注视着吉良。“端庄。”他伸出一只手指指向上方，补充说道。

“不……怎么会，”吉良也放下了刀叉，垂下眼睛躲闪着银的目光。“大多数时候别人只会说我是个阴沉消极的人，像市丸先生这样的评价，还是第一次……”

“没那种事。”银的声音突然变得有些严肃。吉良抬起头来，发现银发青年正一本正经地看着自己。

“没那种事哦，”察觉到自己的变化，市丸银又重新眯起眼睛露出笑容，但语气依旧十分坚定，“井鹤只是安静又认真罢了，对自己再自信一点也没关系。”

听到这样的评价，吉良有些发愣。一直以来自己都因过于内向敏感的性格而苦恼着，大多数时候周围的人们都在劝说自己应当再开朗一些，而面前这个认识短短几个月的男人却从无数的形容词中挑出了未曾从他人口中听过的词安置在自己身上，仿佛已经看清了他，将正面的他从暗处抽离出来摆在他面前，一瞬间吉良甚至愿意相信，就这样下去也没有什么不好。  
但是等等。吉良迫使盲目乐观的自己停下来。他看清了自己，那么反过来呢？

“市……”

银突然站起身，“井鹤，反正时间还早，不如我们去兜兜风怎么样？”

对于银发青年的请求，吉良无法拒绝。这是一个应当感到快乐的夜晚。

&

他们在夜晚的街道上穿梭。

吉良不记得这是第几次，或许十几次，又或许几十次，浓稠的夜色在车窗外向后奔驰而去，两个人都不发一言，吉良是个沉默的司机，而银也始终是个安静的乘客，这场景如此熟悉，甚至说有上百次自己都不会觉得奇怪。吉良感觉在和银相处时，时间流逝的方式似乎都变得不同寻常起来。他总是习惯性笑着，吉良始终猜不出那笑容后面是怎样的心情，而当他沉默下来，情绪的踪迹更无处可寻。

吉良不清楚当他面对其他人时是怎样的，是不是也会有这样密不透风的沉默降临，又或许仅仅是因为同自己在一起他才会这样安静。吉良想到蓝染，他将自己安置在市丸银身边自然是有道理的，事实上吉良在起初是心存疑虑的，如果换作一个健谈的对象而不是寡言的自己他是不是能够更自在一些呢？但吉良发现事到如今，他无法想象银和其他人相处的样子。从什么时候开始他对这个男人多了一种不可名状的类似于责任的情感，他现在甚至开始觉得伴在银身边的理应是这样的自己。

吉良停下车。他们已经到达了市丸银要求的目的地，环绕着城市的大运河。两人走下车，市丸银在前，两人慢慢朝堤坝边的栏杆走去。夜晚的运河同黑暗融为一体，冰冷的河水在堤坝下暗自涌动，四周没有其他人。吉良看着站在堤坝上银发青年，在夜幕下他伶仃的背影在吉良眼中显得格外孤单。吉良想起自己曾经解答过他的疑问，关于运河的另一个别称，黑棺。据说在很久以前城市作为流放地，无数犯人的骨灰被倾倒进运河当中，在夸张的谣言当中，下游的水甚至因此被污染为可怕的黑色。尽管只是一个毫无根据的谣言，但这个名字却像其他怪谈一样流传了下来，背负着死亡，振颤着耳膜的水流声因此无端地多了一丝不祥的意味。吉良不明白银为什么选择来到这里。

吉良知道他作为谈判的代表即将前往首都，他始终不明白为什么要由他独自一人前往，哪怕允许他只带上一人同行，吉良也愿意拼命去争取这个机会。但那终究是无法实现的。此刻他站在银的背后，这样注视着黑暗中他的背影，再一次感觉到看着他慢慢走向教堂废墟时那种恐惧。他能够理解松本乱菊在机关的成员出了事故后立刻来制止银前往首都时的失态。银的背影让人觉得，如果不做些什么任由他这样下去，他就会安静地消失在那片黑暗当中。

然而这一次，吉良发现自己没有勇气走上前去站到他的身边。银的背影似乎在无形中制造出一面透明的墙，拒绝他的接近。

先是一滴，紧接着又是一滴，雨水毫无征兆地从天而降，冰冷的冬雨落在身上，迅速打湿了衣服。吉良冷不防打了个寒颤。他伸手将外套的帽子扣在头上。开始呼唤市丸银。

“市丸先生，我们走吧！”  
雨越落越急，雨水奋不顾身同河水融为一体奔向下游。银发青年依然站在那里。

“市丸先生！”吉良焦急起来，并非因为越下越大的雨。

在吉良准备冲上去将银拉回车里时，银突然转过身来。

吉良看到他脸上的表情，愣住了。

他在笑。

“市丸先生……”

“我们回去吧！井鹤！”

他的语气异常的开朗，吉良什么也说不出。

这是一个应当感到快乐的夜晚。

&

“来，井鹤，热茶。”

“谢谢，市丸先生……”吉良接过热茶杯捧在手里，小心翼翼地喝了一口。洗过热水澡，换上了银为自己找出来的干燥的衣服，被雨水浇得冰凉的身体总算开始逐渐恢复温暖。

“真是没想到会毫无预兆突然下起雨来，这里的冬天还真是可怕啊。”银边说边用干毛巾擦着从发尾流向脖颈的水。“井鹤干脆今晚在这里过夜算了。”

“不……那怎么行，会给市丸先生添麻烦的，我再等一小会衣服干了之后便回家去。”

“我倒是没关系啦……”银用无所谓的态度说道。“对了，井鹤要吃柿饼吗？”

“柿饼？”吉良一时没搞清状况，但银发青年已经站起来兴冲冲地冲向厨房，很快拿着一个巨大的保鲜袋回来了。

他把保鲜袋放在桌上打开袋口，一股浓郁的柿子芬芳从里面飘出来。这个几乎可以捧在怀里的大袋子当中装满了黄澄澄的柿饼。

“这是……”

“是我自己做的哦，尝一尝吧！”还没等吉良问完他便抢先解释道。

“是……”看着银兴致勃勃的样子，吉良很难说出自己不喜欢吃柿子的事实。他从满满的袋子里挑了一个比较小的柿饼咬了一口，果实的甜味瞬间蔓延至整个口腔，还带着一点柿子特有的干涩口感。吉良微微皱眉，抿了抿嘴唇，努力咽了下去。端起茶杯试图用水将涩味冲淡。

“井鹤不喜欢吃柿子吗？”

“.…..”没想到细微的表情竟然将自己出卖了，吉良感到有些懊恼惭愧。“不，很甜很好吃。没想到市丸先生还会做柿饼呢。”

“因为小时候经常吃，前段刚好有时间就顺便做了些，结果一不小心做了这么多。”银发青年笑眯眯地说道，将袋子推到吉良面前，“井鹤把这些拿回去吃吧，吃不了还可以分给其他人。”

“不，这么多实在是……”吉良伸手推脱着，忽然身体一歪，感到力量被抽走一般，伏倒在桌面上。他感到不可思议，只能挣扎着抬起头看向坐在对面的市丸银。眼前的景象变得模糊起来，他努力地张大双眼，试图看清银发男人的面孔。

吉良依稀辨认出银的脸上依然带着笑容，对于他即将失去意识这件事没有丝毫诧异。吉良无法理解发生了什么，却只想努力地伸出手抓住他。

“晚安，井鹤。”吉良最后听到银发青年轻声说出的这句话，还没等他辨认出这句话中带着几分歉意和几分悲伤，睡意便不由分说将他卷入黑暗之中。

&

松本乱菊习惯在睡前喝上一小杯红酒，这能够让她的睡眠持续整个晚上。

但这天晚上，尽管她喝得甚至比平时还多了一些，却在深夜猛地惊醒了。她或许做了噩梦，但却回忆不起梦的内容。她起身，发现距离天亮还有好几个小时。她试图再次入睡，却无论如何都不能再睡着。

外面在下雨，是一场突如起来的冬雨。这让她想起小的时候，孤儿院的冬天总是彻骨的寒冷，在下雨的夜晚，潮湿的寒气会漫进房间，让人不停地发抖，即使将被子从头包到脚底也依然无法抵御寒冷。而这个时候，银发男孩总是抱着被子悄悄地溜进自己的房间，靠在她身边，用两条薄薄的被子将两个人包裹在一起。他们紧贴着彼此，握着对方的手，交换着身体的温度，身体不可思议地停止了发抖，她感到自己慢慢暖和起来，在男孩身边，她沉沉地睡了过去。

乱菊发现自己的手机在震动。

来电号码被隐藏了，她突然有一种感觉，自己就是为了接到这个电话才会在这样一个深夜突然醒过来的。

她接起电话。

“喂？”她听到自己用带着倦意的声音问道。

电话那端没人说话，乱菊仔细听着，只能听到模糊的白噪音，似乎是外面的雨声。

她没有再说话，只是静静地听着，仔细辨认，似乎能分辨出微弱的呼吸声。

乱菊小心翼翼地将手机捧在掌心，仿佛稍微明显的动作都会让什么重要的东西瞬间消失不见，时间一秒一秒地流逝着，这通没有人开口的电话持续了不知多久，无论是她还是对方，都没有将电话挂断。

乱菊看着窗外，雨不知什么时候已经停了。

她终于用颤抖的声音小心翼翼地开口了。

“银？”

电话那端的呼吸声突然变得急促起来，几秒钟后，对方突然挂断了电话。

乱菊将手机慢慢地从耳边拿开。屏幕暗了下去。她看向窗外，天边似乎已经泛起微弱的青色。她感到自己的脸颊很凉，她用颤抖的手指探向自己的脸。

她发现，自己流泪了。

&

当吉良猛地惊醒已经是第二天临近中午的时候了。他掀开陌生的被子，从陌生的床上起来。

他冲下把手刻着精致雕花的二层螺旋式楼梯，来到宽敞得不像话的大厅，名贵的木质地板上铺着编织考究的地毯，墙上挂着看上去便价格不菲的装饰品，餐具全都好好地洗干净收进了橱柜当中。他在房子里奔跑着，呼唤着那个名字，却始终没有应答。只有自己苍白的声音在空荡荡的房间里回响。

这栋房子对于一个人独自居住而言实在是太大了。

最后他终于跑累了，失去了所有力气坐在了地板上。

他终于绝望地意识到，市丸银离开了。


	62. [网]

“来了，两杯啤酒！算是本店请的，不要客气，乌尔奇奥拉！还有蓝头发这位，名字叫什么来着？抱歉抱歉，我不擅长记人的名字。”黑发在脑后束成马尾的壮汉将两大杯啤酒重重地放在油腻的木头台面上，用不拘小节的口气对自己忘记了蓝发男人的名字表示并不由衷的歉意。

“我不喝啤酒。”葛力姆乔·贾卡杰克毫不犹豫地将面前的啤酒直接推开，看起来对眼下所处的状况相当不满。

“是吗，那可真是遗憾啊！毕竟我这也算是贫民区最好的酒馆了。虽然在执察队的大人们看来只是个垃圾场而已，不是吗？”牙密·里亚尔戈提高嗓音反问道。

葛力姆乔皱起眉头，他感到自己今晚的耐心正在这家乌烟瘴气的酒馆里被寒冷吵闹和糟糕的气味逐渐耗尽。

“无聊的废话到此为止，牙密。”乌尔奇奥拉·西法终于开口打断了他们。“今晚我来这里并不是来闲聊的。”他说着从大衣内袋抽出一张照片放在吧台上推到牙密面前。那是缇雅·赫丽贝尔的照片。“最近这个女人在这附近出现过吗？”

牙密用两根粗壮的手指捏起那张照片举到自己面前，眯起眼睛细细打量着照片上女人的脸。看起来似乎在想些什么，葛力姆乔甚至开始期望他能多少说出点有用的信息好让今晚这趟行动不算白白浪费时间。葛力姆乔还记得几个月前自己曾和乌尔奇奥拉来过一次，当时的自己并没有表明执察队的身份，仅仅是坐在旁边远远地看着乌尔奇奥拉和大块头交谈。不知道为什么，乌尔奇奥拉似乎意外很中意这个头脑看起来不怎么灵光的家伙，将他视为自己在贫民区的眼线，从他这里打探消息。

牙密过了好一会儿才将照片重新放下。

“这个女人也是执察队的？”他没有直接回答反倒开始提问。

“不。”乌尔奇奥拉否定道，“已经不是了。”说完他又补充了一句。葛力姆乔对他这样诚实的回答感到有些意外。

“叛徒？”

“你的问题也太多了吧！”葛力姆乔终于忍耐到了极限，“你到底见没见过这个女人？！这个问题对你来说很难吗？”

“葛力姆乔。”乌尔奇奥拉在这个晚上终于将注意力放到了他的身上，“冷静一点。”

葛力姆乔眯起眼睛看向乌尔奇奥拉，后者正用略带谴责的眼神看着他，这是他非常熟悉的眼神，也是他最厌恶的。

“你在浪费时间，乌尔奇奥拉。”葛力姆乔压低声音有些危险地说道。

“我没要求你和我一起行动，是你坚持要来的。”乌尔奇奥拉淡淡地说着，扭过头去不再看他。葛力姆乔努力压制着自己掀翻桌子的欲望，他的火气更大了，因为他意识到乌尔奇奥拉说的是不争的事实。

“没有。”在葛力姆乔准备爆发的前一刻，牙密开口了。“这个女人没来过这附近。”

似乎看够了两个人的争吵，牙密终于开始认真地回答问题。

“你确定吗？”没有理会怒火被搁置在一边的葛力姆乔，乌尔奇奥拉问道。

“如果这么显眼的一个女人在这附近出现过的话我一定会听说的。”牙密说着，用目光环视一圈酒馆中的男人们，露出略带下流意味的笑容，“毕竟这在这群垃圾眼中可是个大新闻。”

“我知道了。”乌尔奇奥拉将照片收进衣袋里。“如果有消息的话立刻通知我。”说着他站起身来。

“等等，乌尔奇奥拉。”牙密叫住他，“除了女人的事，我这可有你会感兴趣的消息。”

乌尔奇奥拉重新坐下。

牙密看了一眼葛力姆乔，又看看乌尔奇奥拉，似乎在考虑是不是能在葛力姆乔面前畅所欲言。

“没关系的，牙密。”乌尔奇奥拉在葛力姆乔发怒之前说道。“说吧。”

牙密环顾四周，在确保没有第四个人听到他们的对话后才开口，“有什么不得了的玩意从旧港进到这座城市了。”他故作神秘地压低声音。事实上他的谨慎在这里显得有些滑稽，在场剩余的人根本不会在意他们在说些什么，他们在这里将一瓶接一瓶的酒灌进胃袋，就是因为已经不想听到任何东西。

旧港是位于贫民区边缘的散装货物港口，作为城市新陈代谢的淘汰物，如今已经只剩下一个寒酸的码头。实际上在拜勒岗占领这座城市之前已经有相当一段时间没有什么像样的船只进出，然而在那之后，旧港突然死而复生一般，时不时有货船在夜色的保护下出没。从旧港进入，显然是与拜勒岗无关的，那么剩下的答案只有一个，机关。

“不得了的玩意？”葛力姆乔皱起眉头，这种故弄玄虚的说法又一次挑战着他的耐心。乌尔奇奥拉则保持沉默。

“黄色标志的集装箱，朝北边去了。”

牙密说完，得意地观察着两个人的反应。蓝发男人在听到黄色标志的瞬间显得相当震惊，但在牙密看来这是正听到辐射物出现在自己身边时一个正常人做出的反应，而旁边依旧面无表情的黑发男人反倒才是异常的存在。他的脸上是一种令人有些不寒而栗的麻木。

葛力姆乔发现很难准确地形容自己现在的心情。他早就明白冲突在所难免，但听到核的介入时还是本能地感到冲击。他发现自己的身体在下意识地颤抖，他明白这并非出于恐惧，而是出于激烈的狂喜。此前的生活对于他来说已经太过风平浪静，他几乎无法忍受，那种平静正无时无刻地消磨损毁着他，甚至让他几乎忘记了埋于深处最根本的渴求，破坏。他渴望着破坏一切。他转过头看向身边的黑发男人。

包括你，乌尔奇奥拉。葛力姆乔想到。战争开始的时候，你会怎么做呢？

乌尔奇奥拉感受到了身边的视线，他微微别过头，看向牙密。

“我知道了，牙密。”他平静地声音说道，“很有用的信息。今后也拜托你了。”说着他站起身。

“我们走，葛力姆乔。”

说着头也不回地朝门口走去。葛力姆乔迅速地站起身跟上他。

“乌尔奇奥拉！”牙密在吧台后大声地叫住了他。乌尔奇奥拉和和葛力姆乔都停下脚步，回过头去。“你变了。”牙密的视线在两个人之间交替着，三年间始终独自行动的乌尔奇奥拉第一次带了另一个人行动。

乌尔奇奥拉漠然地看着牙密脸上玩味的笑容，他清楚他在想些什么，但他并不想去仔细思考。他只是看着牙密，又看向在店里跑来跑去负责上酒的小男孩，这个被牙密唤作“笨狗”的男孩是个新面孔。乌尔奇奥拉终于开口了。

“你也变了，牙密。”说着，他推开门走出了酒馆。 

&

他们走在贫民区暗而泥泞的小路上，葛力姆乔发现乌尔奇奥拉的脚步变快了，本来他毫不费力地就能跟上的步速，现在却需要迈大步子才能跟上他。

“你怎么想的？”葛力姆乔终于忍受不了他们之间的沉默，他甚至觉得乌尔奇奥拉在刻意回避他，尽管他不清楚原因。

“没什么。”乌尔奇奥拉敷衍的回答让他更加确定了自己的想法。

“你是赶着回去跟大帝汇报吗？”葛力姆乔干脆停下来，“赶着回去告诉那个老头儿做好挨核弹头的准备？”葛力姆乔满意地发现自己的挑衅依然有效，乌尔奇奥拉停下脚步转过身来。但他依然读不懂他的表情。

“你在兴奋什么。”乌尔奇奥拉淡漠地问道。

葛力姆乔发现尽管自己依然读不懂他，但自己头脑中的想法已经被他轻易看穿，虽然他觉得自己并没有将心中的喜悦表现出来。

“你在生气吗？因为我觉得高兴？”葛力姆乔反问道。

“我只是觉得你的这种兴奋非常低级。”乌尔奇奥拉毫不客气地攻击道。

葛力姆乔笑了，乌尔奇奥拉的针锋相对并不会让他感到愤怒，无视才会。他朝着乌尔奇奥拉走去，黑夜让他的眼睛看起来更加动人，他想起了自己能够忍受那种无聊日子的原因。答案其实非常明显。

他伸手探向乌尔奇奥拉的后脑勺，低下头吻上乌尔奇奥拉的嘴，乌尔奇奥拉没有抗拒。

吻持续了一会儿，葛力姆乔觉得这个冷飕飕的夜晚似乎也不那么坏。

他离开乌尔奇奥拉的嘴唇，看着他的眼睛。

“别担心，”他咧开嘴笑起来，故意用有些做作的语气说道，“你比战争更能让我兴奋。”

“你疯了。”乌尔奇奥拉冷冰冰地说道，转身再次甩开他。葛力姆乔坏笑着跟上去。他们朝着停车的方向走去。

“所以你为什么对那个女人那么感兴趣，”葛力姆乔还是忍不住问道，“是你把她放走的还记得吗？”他不明白既然乌尔奇奥拉已经将她从枪口下放走，为什么还要这样追查她的下落。

“我放走她的本意是让她离开这座城市，不要增添不必要的麻烦。”乌尔奇奥拉说，“到现在为止没有任何迹象表明她已经离开了，不过同样也没有她还在这座城市的证据。这说明有人为她提供了藏身的地方，甚至有可能是机关的人。如果她受雇于敌人的话就不能袖手旁观了。”

“你怎么能确定她就是受雇于什么人了？”

“四枫院夜一，”乌尔奇奥拉说出一个葛力姆乔并不熟悉的名字，“早些年机关的干部，之前曾经入侵过执察队的总部，现在有充足的理由相信赫丽贝尔和那个女人之间有联系。”

“好吧，就当你说得有道理好了，”在得到站得住脚的解释后葛力姆乔不打算再深究，“那么刚才那个大块头说的呢，你相信他？”

“牙密没有理由说假话。”

“这么说你相信机关确实搞来了核弹头对付我们，”乌尔奇奥拉对于牙密莫名的信任让葛力姆乔有些不服气，“甚至不惜把这里炸得底朝天？”

“现在还不能下结论。”乌尔奇奥拉不置可否。继续快步朝前走着。

“那家伙说东西朝北边去了。”葛力姆乔回忆着，“这座城市的北边是哪里？”

“你真的应该认真补习一下地理知识了。”

葛力姆乔正想反驳，却被不远处巷子里的嘈杂声打断了。乌尔奇奥拉放慢脚步，他们一起靠近那条黑漆漆的巷子，几个男人的交谈声从那里传来，他们似乎在争执，声音断断续续，葛力姆乔依稀听到“爱”，“救世主”之类让人摸不着头脑的词。

他们来到了巷口。

在狭窄的巷子里站着四五个男人，他们围成一圈，被包围在中间的男人个子相当高，借着四周微弱的光线，葛力姆乔发现那是一个没有头发，僧人装扮的黑皮肤男人，他手里拿着什么罐子，似乎在向另外几个人兜售那里面的东西。

注意到有人出现在巷口，他们突然停止了交谈。在看清他们身上灰白色的执察队制服后，黑皮肤男人最先反应过来，转身飞一般地逃开，剩下的几个男人随后也意识到情况不妙，接二连三地从另一端逃出了巷子。

“搞什么鬼？”葛力姆乔皱起眉头，感到莫名其妙，而他身旁的乌尔奇奥拉则朝巷子里走去。“喂，你干什么？”葛力姆乔喊道。

乌尔奇奥拉走进巷子里，他站在那里，弯腰从地上捡起一样东西，似乎是刚才的几个男人慌乱之中掉落的。

“那是什么？”葛力姆乔走上前去，发现那是一个小玻璃瓶，外层包裹着一张黑色的纸。乌尔奇奥拉将瓶口的木塞打开，摇晃着，里面是白色的药片。有致幻药之类的东西在这里流通并不是什么稀奇的事情，但乌尔奇奥拉竟然小心翼翼地把瓶子收进衣袋里。

“走吧。”乌尔奇奥拉说完朝巷口走去。

“你留着那东西做什么？”葛力姆乔问道。

“有用处。”

葛力姆乔觉得他在说废话。但他似乎并不打算解释，直到他们来到车跟前，葛力姆乔掏出钥匙准备打开驾驶席的门，钥匙却被乌尔奇奥拉夺去。

“喂！”葛力姆乔抗议道，最近一段时间都是他来开车，已经习惯了。

“有个地方要去。”乌尔奇奥拉说着，拉开了驾驶席的门。

&

葛力姆乔觉得这个晚上自己问了太多问题，所以在乌尔奇奥拉驾驶的过程中他干脆放弃了提问，只是抱着胳膊靠在副驾驶座位里，思考着这个晚上发生的事情以及今后可能发生的事情。当乌尔奇奥拉在萨尔阿波罗的研究所前停下来时，他还是感到有些意外。

“来这里干什么？”

“刚才的药，我准备让萨尔阿波罗化验一下。”乌尔奇奥拉说道。他的视线透过挡风玻璃注视着远处黑暗中的那栋白色建筑，虽然时间已接近午夜，但还有许多房间的灯亮着。

葛力姆乔与萨尔阿波罗并没有过多的接触，虽然都受雇于拜勒岗，但萨尔阿波罗作为研究者和活动在一线的干部来说还是有相当大的区别，除此之外，从个人层面来讲葛力姆乔也并不喜欢和那个性情在他看来有些诡异的男人打交道。一直以来都是乌尔奇奥拉负责萨尔阿波罗与拜勒岗的联络，葛力姆乔不打算过问为什么乌尔奇奥拉对药物的成分这么在意，一方面他的兴趣不大，另一方面他还有其他更优先的事情要考虑。

“那就快走吧。”说着葛力姆乔解下安全带准备拉开车门。“话说回来你停这么远干嘛？”

“等等。”乌尔奇奥拉抓住他的手腕。“你没看到停在门前的车吗。”

“车？”葛力姆乔这才注意到在那扇铁栅栏门旁确实停着一辆黑色的轿车。“那又怎么样？”

“那是诺伊特拉的车。”乌尔奇奥拉淡淡地说道。

“.…..”如果现在进去就会遇到执察队中自己最反感的两个人，葛力姆乔并不是害怕和他们两个见面，他只是不希望自己和乌尔奇奥拉在一起时遇到他们，或者说，他认为乌尔奇奥拉不会想要被他们撞见和自己在一起。想到这他不再坚持，再次窝进座位里，闷闷不乐地盯着面前的手套盒。

沉默充满了车内的空间，葛力姆乔不清楚乌尔奇奥拉对自己的真实想法。他们从来没有谈论过他们之间发生的事，仅仅是任其发生，并回避着真正重要的部分。那个词语对他们而言比死亡还要沉重。当葛力姆乔意识到自己竟然在思考这种事时他吓了一跳，但那远远不足接下来当乌尔奇奥拉把有些凉的手叠在他的手上时的诧异。

“这么主动？”他半玩笑半认真地着看向乌尔奇奥拉，发现他看向自己的眼神很复杂。在相处了这么长时间后，他终于已经能够从他没有波动的表情中剥离出一丝半点他真实的情感，而此时，他发现乌尔奇奥拉的眼神中带着歉意。

你为什么要道歉呢？乌尔奇奥拉。

葛力姆乔不明白，但此时此刻他不愿意再去思考，他只是捉住乌尔奇奥拉苍白的手，把他的身体拉向自己，他们静静地拥抱了一会儿，葛力姆乔发现自己平静了下来，叛徒也好，药物也好，战争也好，突然都变得单薄而缥缈，他关心的只有怀中的这个人，他身上有太多疑问，即使贴靠得再近他也始终不明白他，但他愿意努力。

他们沉默地分开，也就在这时，铁门被推开了，发出了吱呀的声响，诺伊特拉出现在门后，他护着自己的左臂，看起来有些虚弱地朝轿车走去，有人从轿车里走出来，那是诺伊特拉的属下戴斯乐，他上前去似乎想扶着诺伊特拉，却被狠狠地推开。

他们应该上车，由戴斯乐驾驶，回到执察队的大楼。在他们离开后葛力姆乔和乌尔奇奥拉就可以进去找萨尔阿波罗化验药片的成分。

本应该是这样的。

但从建筑的阴影中出现的戴着黑色帽兜的人却打乱了这本应。在注意到那个人之后，诺伊特拉和戴斯乐都停在了原地。

乌尔奇奥拉先拉开车门快步走了过去。葛力姆乔立刻跟上他，一边把手探向腰间，拔出了别在那里的手枪。

黑衣人摘下了扣在头上的帽子，葛力姆乔和乌尔奇奥拉停了下来，这时戴斯乐已经注意到了他们，他看着他们，脸上的表情异常凝重，而诺伊特拉则根本没有注意到他们的存在，只是死死地盯着那个黑衣人。

那是一个女人，湖绿色的长发在她摘下帽子的一刻散落至腰间。葛力姆乔和乌尔奇奥拉站在原地，他们不认识这个女人。

“你为什么会在这里……妮莉艾露！！”诺伊特拉的句子像从牙缝中挤出来一般，没有人见过他这幅动摇的样子。或许除了戴斯乐。

“你受伤了，诺伊特拉。”女人开口了。

“我在问你为什么会在这里啊！”诺伊特拉的声音开始变得歇斯底里。他本来因为受伤有些虚弱的身体因为内心的动摇而剧烈颤抖着。

一时间没有人说话，这个夜晚发生了太多事情，所有的线交织在一起形成了一张离奇的网，似乎没有人能真正搞清楚这里究竟发生了什么。

打破这片沉默的是乌尔奇奥拉，“我们回去吧，葛力姆乔。”说完他在其余三个人的注视下抓住了葛力姆乔的手，朝停车场的方向走去。

这个夜晚让人头痛，葛力姆乔心想，不过当他被乌尔奇奥拉·西法拉扯着向前走去时，他再次由衷地觉得这个夜晚也不是那么糟。

&

葛力姆乔睁开眼睛，事实上他并没有睡着。他看着身边已经睡熟的乌尔奇奥拉·西法，自己送给他的黑色指环依然被他作为挂坠戴在脖子上，正垂在他锁骨的位置。乌尔奇奥拉的黑发湿漉漉地贴在额头上，葛力姆乔低头吻他，动作很轻，不想吵醒他。

他掀开被子走下床，拉开了窗户边的抽屉。之前当他从浴室出来时，乌尔奇奥拉正背对着他，似乎在看一张纸，意识到他出现后便把它塞进了抽屉深处。

葛力姆乔小心翼翼地拉开抽屉，他看向躺在床上的乌尔奇奥拉，他背对着他侧身睡着，被子包裹着他的身体，随着他的呼吸慢慢起伏。抽屉滚轮的声音很小，不足以吵醒他。

葛力姆乔伸手探向抽屉，要找到被他收起的那张纸并不是什么难事，因为那个空荡荡的抽屉里几乎没有其他东西。他把那张有些硬的纸在展开来平摊在桌面上，借着从窗帘缝隙里透进来的微光，他发现那是一张地图。他用手点着，在昏暗中有些艰难地读着上面的字，总算找到了现在所在的翁帝拉的位置。或许自己是该补习一下地理了，他有些自嘲地想道。他的手指向上移动着，城市的北面……在他的印象里，城市的北面是一片面积相当壮观的林区，但他想不起那个名字。

他的手指终于在下一个标注着文字的地方停了下来，他不能相信自己竟然花了这么长时间去找一个那么明显的标记，那个名字已经被细细的线圈了起来。不过也情有可原，毕竟和那霸占了地图相当一部分的色块相比那几个文字的存在感实在太过稀薄。葛力姆乔眯起眼睛，辨别出那个横跨了惊人面积的名字。

怀克蒙德（取自虚圈西班牙音：Hueco Mundo）。


	63. [作茧]

耳熟的旋律播放到第四遍时，平子真子停下了手中不停搅动红茶的勺子。餐厅中作为背景音乐播放的曲目已经开始了第四次循环。虽然已经到了午饭时间，但店里的顾客依然只有平子一人。他透过玻璃看向窗外，持续了几天的雨终于停下来。今天是一个难得的晴天，但街道上几乎没有多少行人，而这与雨后骤降的气温并没有多大关系。平子看看自己的手机，没有未读消息。陶瓷杯中的红茶早已变冷，漫长的等待让他变得更加焦虑，当店门被推开发出响声时他条件反射地猛地站起身，险些将桌上的茶杯掀翻。

“平平！”走在前面扎着橙色领巾的绿发女孩大声打着招呼，神气活现地走过来在桌边坐下，将手里提着装着点心的纸袋放在桌上。在她身后的灰发男人也跟着坐在她身边，脸上写满了不耐烦。

“抱歉，久等了真子。”六车拳西将脱下的外套搭在椅背上，略带歉意地说道，“路上耽误了些时间，这家伙说什么都一定要吃牡丹饼。”他用拇指指向身边的久南白，后者早已开始聚精会神地研究手中的菜单。

“不，没关系......”平子有些无奈地说道，这种情况倒也在他的意料之中。

见旁边的久南白正对服务员快速地说出一长串点单，拳西叹了口气，从口袋里拿出一个移动存储器放到桌面上，推到平子面前。“你要的东西。”

“多谢了，拳西。”平子将它拿过来放到旁边的手提包里。“你也还没吃午饭吧，先点些东西吧。”

“嗯，不好意思了。”拳西将白手中的菜单夺过来自顾自翻看起来，一旁的白则大声地表示抗议。而拿着已经写满一整页点单的服务生则站在那里一副不知所措的样子。

平子看着面前吵闹的两个人有些出神，想来距离上次见到他们已经过了一个多月的时间，自从自己搬到蓝染那里之后，即使还在一座城市里也并没有特别的理由相见，在首都那三年间朝夕相处的日子明明历历在目，却又莫名让人觉得久远。眼下许多事都变了，然而看着这两个人亲密的样子，平子依然不自觉地感到羡慕。

终于拳西将菜单递还给服务员，平子也跟着点了一份意面，而白在自己全部的要求得到满足之后也稍微安静下来，将注意力集中在面前的平子身上。

“平平，你是不是又瘦了？”她从纸袋里拿出刚买的牡丹饼作为饭前甜点，一边不经意地说道。

“是吗？”平子感到有些惊喜，自己并没有刻意地控制体重，不过身材管理始终是他在意的一环，这样的评价倒是让他有些欣慰。

“不......等等，与其说瘦了倒是感觉有些憔悴？”白吞下牡丹饼一本正经地补充道。

“......白，你这说法还真是让人高兴不起来啊......”

看到平子无奈的表情白笑起来，将纸袋举到平子面前，“要吃牡丹饼吗？只给你一个人噢，绝对没有拳西的份！”

“你这家伙，明明这一袋都是我买的！”

“不，谢谢，白，我先不吃了。”平子看着一旁努力克制自己的拳西，苦笑着摆了摆手。

“是吗，明明这么好吃！”白说着再次伸手探进纸袋。

拳西无奈地看了眼食量惊人的久南白，转向平子。

“不过话说回来真子，最近还好吗？你看起来确实有点睡眠不足的样子。”

“是这样吗，我倒是没什么特别的感觉......”平子回避着拳西的目光。他不愿承认自己最近时常在深夜惊醒，在黑暗中注视着天花板久久不能入睡。“你们两个呢，最近在忙什么？”

“也没有在忙什么，”拳西答道，平子发现他也在回避自己的目光。“说起来真子，有件事要跟你说......”

拳西的话被上菜的服务员打断，看到装点精致的意大利面白高呼一声，举起刀叉投入到战斗中。平子有些羡慕地看着她大快朵颐的样子，他意识到自己已经很久没体会过旺盛的食欲了。最近一段时间几乎都是蓝染负责他们的晚饭，虽然略有不甘，但平子必须承认蓝染的料理水平，而且这些年下来他熟知自己的口味偏好，大多数时候都是无可挑剔的。平子知道自己不能无忧无虑享用美食更多在于精神因素，有什么东西始终在向他施加压力，他很难说清原因。

解决掉盘子里大约一半的食物后，平子放下了刀叉。拳西也差不多已经吃完，只有白还在兴致勃勃地吃着剩下的甜点。

“真子，说起来最近有莉莎她们的消息吗？”拳西问道。

“不......”平子摇头，事实上自从莉莎和日世里一起前往首都后就一直没有她们的任何消息，他知道她们在京乐春水的安置下一定是安全的，而自己作为最先离开的人似乎在某种程度上对日世里造成了刺激，这让他很难自然地去联系她们，试图修复关系。他不知道该说些什么，同样地，也没有任何消息从对方那里传来。“话说回来拳西，你刚才要说什么来着？”平子将话题引回刚才断掉的地方。

“啊......是这样的......”拳西脸上露出为难的表情，而白手中的动作似乎也慢了下来。“我和白近期也决定到首都去了。”

一阵尴尬的沉默降临，平子不知道应该做出什么样的表情，他不难理解他们的想法，眼下这座城市如此动荡，离开也是再自然不过的选择，即使拳西和白留在这里他们也并不时常见面，但当他们真的说出准备离开的决定时，平子发现自己还是感到了寂寞，这座城市即将只有他一个人了。

一个人......？平子被自己的想法震惊了。

有那么一瞬间他甚至忘记了自己是和蓝染在一起的。

“是这样啊，也好啊，”平子努力用轻松的语气说道，“现在首都应该也会更暖和一些吧！你们准备什么时候走？”他不停地抛出问题，只希望能够不让自己的动摇暴露在他们面前。

“真子，你还准备留在这里吗？”

“......”

“你究竟在调查什么？告诉我们的话我们说不定能帮得上忙。”见平子不说话，拳西继续逼问道。

平子看了一眼放在身旁椅子上的手提包，那里面是他拜托拳西和白利用其它渠道秘密调查的机关人员档案，他本可以直接通过蓝染将档案弄到手，但这件事他并不希望蓝染知道，而隐瞒的原因他自己都无法解释，只是一种直觉告诉他应该这样去做。

“抱歉拳西，文件的事多谢了，不过接下来我自己一个人就可以。”平子垂下眼睛说道。

“好吧......”拳西不再坚持。“我和白会在大后天出发，在那之前有什么事随时开口。”

“嗯，我知道了。”平子抬起头，努力扯出笑容。

白突然将手中的勺子丢在盘子上，发出清脆的声响。“平平！”她义正言辞的声音让平子和拳西都不由得看向她。

白的脸上是难得严肃的表情。她睁大眼睛紧盯着平子，这副样子让平子感到有些紧张，他清楚白真正的性格并不像表面上看起来那样，但像这样的表情他也是第一次见到。

“怎么了......白？”平子小心翼翼地开口询问道。

“一个人在这边要好好吃饭睡觉哦！到了首都以后我会叫莉莎和小日日打电话给你的！”白说完，露出了灿烂的笑容，好像刚才的严肃表情是他们的错觉。

女孩子在这方面还真是敏锐啊。平子暗自苦笑道。

“我知道了，谢谢你，白。”

&

在拳西和白离开之后，平子拜托服务员清理了桌面，在一杯新的红茶上桌后，他整理好心情，从手提包里拿出自己的笔记本电脑，将拳西交给自己的移动存储器插在电脑上。

文件有两份，一份是十年前机关成立之初的人员档案，另一份则是在三年前停电事件后陆续整理恢复的版本。以平子为首的一群人是在机关成立两年后才陆续从其他地区调动加入的，对于最初的人员平子也并不全都熟悉。他一页一页浏览着十年前的档案，发现了不少熟悉的面孔，不过其中有许多人在中途便调离了机关，当“志波海燕”这个名字划过时，他停下了鼠标，屏幕上那个男人的脸让他感到莫名的眼熟，似乎最近才刚刚见过。在回到这座城市以后接触的人明明相当有限，但无论怎么努力也会想不起来。他终于放弃了与记忆力的较量。

浏览完机关直属人员的档案后，除了那个有点眼熟的“志波海燕”，平子并没有什么特别的发现。随后他惊讶地发现在文件夹中还附带着当年入伍的青年兵名单，于是对拳西和白搜查能力的敬佩不禁又多了几分。名单并没有附带照片和其他信息，但平子还是立刻注意到了“朽木白哉”这个名字，朽木家族作为负责外交的豪门名气相当响亮，在没有强制规定的情况下，堂堂朽木家的继承人却在应当继续深造并准备接班的时期选择了参军，平子想起之前见过那个表情冷淡的青年，他的想法的确有些令人难以捉摸。

一边思考着这些问题，平子打开了另一份档案，与早期相比人员数量明显减少了许多，不过也不乏后期加入的年轻人。

在看到名叫“雏森桃”的女孩时，平子停了下来，那是一张在普通男人看来相当可爱的面孔，他记得曾在蓝染的电话中听过这名女孩的声音，是和这张脸十分相称的开朗声音。但如果没有记错的话，不久前SS的事故中受伤的几个人当中就有这个女孩。平子皱起眉，继续滚动鼠标。

在停电事件发生的那个晚上平子身处首都，他无法想象在那个夜晚在场的人都遭遇了些什么，但毫无疑问那个晚上机关遭受了惨重的损失，无论是物资还是人员，档案的后半部分附带着已证实死亡人员的档案，其中不乏平子认识的名字，他缓缓向后浏览着，努力让自己保持冷静不要动摇，但当他看到山本元柳斋重国的脸时心脏还是猛然收紧。记忆中那位老人虽然严厉，但也意外有着宽容慈祥的一面。在被告知元柳斋的死讯时，京乐春水崩溃的样子永久地刻在了平子的脑海中，那是他唯一一次见到京乐失态的样子。对京乐来说元柳斋的意义是他人无从想象的，而平子也同样为元柳斋的死感到深深的惋惜。那个晚上究竟发生了什么，或许至今都没人能够理解。

平子机械地滚动着鼠标，一直到最后一页。他感到自己遗漏了什么，于是又重返回去，果然，在死亡人员当中，有着“志波海燕”的名字。“志波海燕”在三年前的那场大火中丧生了。

平子感觉自己的头开始疼了起来，如果他已经死了那自己究竟又是在什么地方见过这张脸，还是仅仅是看到了长相相似的人产生了错误的记忆。他努力地回想着，直觉告诉他这是至关重要的，但他无论如何也想不起来。带着同记忆力较量的苦恼，他打开了最后一个文件，那是一份退伍兵的名单，上面记录的是朽木白哉同期退伍的人员名单。

有什么地方不对。平子想道。他将两份名单同时打开，仔细对照着上面的名字，在那当中除了朽木白哉外没有任何一个重复的名字，哪怕再出现另一个相同的名字也好，然而整个名单如同被彻底掉了包，除了朽木白哉一个人，其他同期入伍的人如同凭空消失一般，没有任何说明解释。平子甚至开始怀疑这些名字的主人存在的真实性，如果这些名字是捏造出来的话......他不愿再继续这个显得过于荒唐的想法。

平子合上电脑。将存储盘塞进大衣的内袋深处。他推开门走出去，街道仍然有点潮湿，水洼将午后明亮的阳光反射向四周，照进平子的眼睛，他微微皱眉，将大衣收紧，朝医院的方向走去。

&

当平子捧着一大束粉红色的百合站在医院后身的草坪上时才意识到自己有多么显眼。不过好在虽然是个晴朗的日子，但空气依然有些凉意，并没有多少人在外面散步。也正因如此他立刻发现了自己的目标，在草坪中央一个女孩在护士的搀扶下缓缓向前移动着脚步。平子理了理大衣的领子，朝着她走过去。

“打扰了，”平子在她们面前停下，将花束放低，露出温和的笑容，努力让自己显得不那么可疑。“请问是雏森桃小姐吗？”

被搀扶着的女孩困惑地看着面前这个陌生的金发男人，小心翼翼地开口问道，“请问......你是？”

“我的名字是平子真子......”还没说出自己考虑已久的自我介绍，平子便被女孩的惊呼声打断了。

“啊！您就是蓝染总长的......”

可恶。平子在心里暗暗骂道，不仅考虑再三的自我介绍没能派上用场，自己反倒被和蓝染的名字捆绑在一起被这个素未谋面的女孩认知，一种焦躁感袭来，他突然有些泄气。

在了解状况后雏森让护士离开，自己拄着拐走向附近的长椅，在平子提议搀扶她时固执地拒绝了，于是平子便只能捧着大束鲜花跟着她缓缓走向长椅，在她坐稳将拐杖立在旁边后才小心翼翼地在她身边坐下。

“这束花送给你，也不知道你喜欢什么，擅自买了觉得适合女孩子的粉色。”平子将花束递给雏森，他发觉自己竟然感到有些紧张。虽然并非什么值得夸耀的事情，但平子始终自诩在面对年轻女孩时是相当游刃有余的，不过在见识了雏森倔强的样子后他的心态突然出现了微妙的变化。

“谢谢，平子先生！没想到大名鼎鼎的平子先生会来探望我，真是太意外了......”雏森说着低下头，将鼻子凑近花朵轻轻嗅着。

大名鼎鼎吗......平子暗自苦笑着。可能的话真希望能以另一种身份来认识她，而不是以蓝染的恋人。

“已经可以自己走了，大概不久就能出院了吧？”

“是，虽然还不能马上恢复到以前的样子，不过日常的工作应该是没有问题的！”雏森抬起头愉快地说道，甚至让人看不出她是个病人。

“喂喂，我说你也未免太热爱工作了吧，即使出院的话再多休息一阵也没关系的啊。”看着雏森一脸热忱的样子平子脱口而出。

“因为，我希望能快点恢复，帮上蓝染总长的忙......”雏森垂下眼睛看着怀中的百合，轻声说道。

平子突然感到心情无比复杂。面前的这个女孩无疑是对蓝染抱有憧憬的情感的，而蓝染对她又是什么样的态度呢。平子想象着他们工作时的样子，蓝染无疑会表现得像个可靠的上司，温厚体贴，又巧妙地掌控着距离感。而这恰恰是他狡猾的一面。但眼前这个年轻的女孩是不会这样想的，她的眼中只能看到蓝染善意的一面，丝毫意识不到那种善意恰恰是最应当小心的。而当她面对自己憧憬的上司的恋人时，又是什么样的心情呢，平子无从想象。

“其实我今天来是有事想要问你的。”平子努力将复杂的心情甩到脑后，切入自己来到这里的真正目的。

“是，请问是什么事呢？”感觉到平子语气的变化，雏森也认真起来。

“事故发生那天的情形，可以详细讲给我听听吗？”平子快速地说出自己的问题，随即屏住呼吸，他知道这个问题或许是雏森并不愿想起的。但他无论如何都希望从当事人的口中听到事件的还原。

雏森的眼神一瞬间动摇了，她的嘴唇颤抖着，似乎有些痛苦。平子甚至想要收回自己的问题，告诉她不去回忆也没关系，但另一方面他又清楚，如果自己在这里心软的话是无法前进的。于是他坚定地看着雏森，而这眼神似乎也让雏森冷静下来。她深呼吸了几次，将手中的花束放在膝头。

“那天本来应当和往常一样结束工作回家的，但是在最后整理文件的时候发现有一份非常重要的文件没有蓝染总长的签名，因为第二天就要发给首都那边，所以时间很紧，我就给蓝染总长打了电话，请他过来签字......”

平子记得，就是他搬进蓝染公寓的那一天下午，蓝染接到的那通电话。那也是他第一次听到雏森桃的声音。

“蓝染总长很快就过来了，在签好字之后我们又重新确认了文件，在确定没有其他问题后蓝染总长才离开，我们几个人留在那里整理文件，蓝染队长本来也想留下，但我们不希望耽误他的事情便请他离开了。”

说到这，雏森停下来，她低着头慢慢深呼吸着，似乎在让自己鼓起勇气。平子没有说话，安静地看着她。

“因为有许多繁琐的手续，彻底结束后已经将近晚上十点多了，我们四个人像往常一样照例开车穿过SS准备回家，但通过斜坡下的路口时有巨大的声响，我们的车被砸中了......然后......”

雏森将膝头的花束紧紧抱在怀里，包装纸发出哗啦哗啦的声响，藏在外套和病号服下的肩头微微颤抖，关于那个晚上的记忆并不多，车子被从斜坡上滚落的钢筋砸中整个翻转过来，他们尖叫着，不知道究竟发生了什么，她被卡在座位里，知道自己在流血，在强烈的冲击下意识变得模糊。她只是记得很暗，很冷，很痛。

感受到手臂上的温度，她抬起头来，平子的手轻轻地搭在她的手臂上，他温柔地笑着，那笑容让雏森觉得很暖，让她意识到那个晚上已经过去了，一切都会变好。她觉得自己突然理解了蓝染的选择。

“已经没事了，桃。”

被初次见面的男人唤作“桃”，雏森吃了一惊，紧接着便自然地接受了这个称呼。

“谢谢你，平子先生。”

“在外面待久了果然还是有点冷啊，”平子搓了搓手，“走吧桃，我们回病房去吧。”

“嗯，说的也是。”说着雏森将手中的花递给平子，“这个先拜托你了，平子先生。”随后伸手去拿自己的拐杖。

果然还是不让人扶啊，平子无奈地笑着。雏森虽然动作有些缓慢，但却十分熟练。只要多加训练应该很快就能够恢复了，平子有些欣慰地想到。他抬头环视四周，脸上的笑容却突然凝固了。

雏森站起来，确定拐杖已经稳固之后直起身子，“平子先生，我们走吧。”看到平子僵硬的表情，她顺着他视线的方向看去，紧接着惊呼一声。

“蓝染总长！”

蓝染惣右介正从草坪的另一端快步朝他们走来，他的手里提着包装精致的糕点盒子，他笑着，似乎对平子和雏森在一起这件事丝毫不感到意外。他来到两个人面前，迅速看了一眼因为震惊说不出话的平子，随即看向雏森。

“看起来好多了，雏森君，太好了。”

“是，托您的福......”雏森的脸颊略微泛红，“不过您怎么会突然到这里来呢？”

“今天的工作提早结束了，难得有时间就想应该来看看你，顺便买了些糕点，你应该会喜欢。”说着他将手中的盒子稍稍提高一点。

“非常感谢......”

“惣右介！”平子终于开口打断了他们的客套。蓝染转头看向他，平子压低眉毛，看起来相当恼火。“你为什么会在这里？”

“真子，你也听到我刚刚的回答了，因为工作提早结束就想来探望一下雏森君。”蓝染平静地重复道。

“不是说这个！”平子提高嗓音，紧接着意识到自己的失态。“你知道我在这里吗？”问题脱口而出，但平子立刻后悔了，他不想在雏森的面前跟蓝染爆发。

“我并不知道。”蓝染答道。

他在说谎。平子有一种强烈的感觉，蓝染很清楚自己在这里，所以才会在这个时间出现。

见平子不再说话，蓝染转向雏森。

“差不多准备回病房了吧，我们走吧，雏森君。”

“是！”

他非常了解这个女孩。平子想道。蓝染甚至没有提议去搀扶她，因为清楚她不会接受这带有同情意味的援助，他只是微笑着看着雏森拄着拐杖艰难又坚定地向前走去。平子出神地看着他们，头脑则是一片混乱。

“真子？”见平子依然站在原地，蓝染叫他。“手提包我来帮你拿吗？”

平子回过神来，他发觉蓝染正看着他的手提包，脸上是询问的笑容。

“不用。”平子冷淡地回绝，他一手拎着手提包一手捧着花，快步超过蓝染来到雏森身边，跟着她缓缓朝前走去。

&

回到病房安置好雏森，没过多久一名银发的少年出现了，平子对这位名叫“日番谷冬狮郎”的天才少年有所耳闻。虽然看起来比雏森还要年轻，但却处处关照着雏森，甚至有些保护过度的倾向，显然他并不希望有陌生的面孔出现在雏森身边，在看到平子和蓝染时他严肃威压的样子让平子都感到有些棘手。而蓝染显然也熟知日番谷的性格，在简短地寒暄了几句后便表示应当离开了。

蓝染和平子走出医院，平子突然想起自己甚至没来得及存下雏森的联系方式，他总觉得今后还会有同这个女孩联络的必要，不过只有等下次的机会了。自己的计划因为蓝染的出现被彻底打乱，他感到更加烦躁，快步地向前走着，将蓝染甩在身后。蓝染也并不刻意去追上他，只是保持着和他一步半的距离，直到他们来到蓝染的车跟前，途中没有人说一句话。蓝染打开车锁，平子拉开副驾驶的门坐进去，将门狠狠关上。蓝染则坐进了驾驶席。

“真子有什么想吃的吗？难得今天时间这么早，可以找一家餐厅吃晚饭。”

虽然已经深知若无其事是蓝染的惯用手段，但平子眼下并没有多余的耐心容忍他。他保持沉默，因为知道一旦开口便会爆发。而他并不想在这里爆发。

“真子？”而蓝染固执地发问，仿佛在故意挑战他的耐性。

平子深呼吸了一次，试图让自己平静下来。

“惣右介。”

“怎么了真子？”

“你为什么会出现在这里？”

“因为工作提早结束，就想来探望一下......”

“够了！”平子一拳砸在面前的手套盒上，他转头看向蓝染，“你在跟踪我吗？！”

蓝染的表情似笑非笑，他看进平子的眼睛，静静地眨了两下。

“真子，别激动，”他平静地陈述道，“我并没有跟踪你。”

“......”

“不要生气，”蓝染安慰道，“只是偶然而已。”

“......”

平子低着头，头发遮住了他的眼睛。见他似乎冷静了一点，蓝染伸手探向他的头发，却被平子猛地打到一边，然而紧接着，平子却突然伸手用力握住了他的手腕。

“惣右介。”平子抬头直视蓝染的眼睛。“别对我说谎。”

他们凑得那么近，或许因为车内的空气有限，平子觉得有点头晕，他加大手上的力量，不想表现出退缩。然而面对蓝染脸上逐渐浮现出的笑容，他发觉自己还是退缩了。

“我知道的，真子，”蓝染开口了，“我说过，如果是你的话，什么问题我都会回答。”

平子记得他的话，此刻看着蓝染的眼睛，他清楚地意识到这句话是真实的，如果他发问的话，不论什么问题蓝染都会回答。然而他说的是“回答”，而不是“如实回答”。

在平子眼中一切承诺突然显得十分虚伪，他知道自己的许多问题在蓝染那里都可以得到答案，但想到被编造的答案敷衍了事的可能性，他情愿将问题埋在心底。

他并不信任蓝染。哪怕他们生活在一起，熟知对方的喜好，但至于他真正在思考些什么，他却没有任何把握。他并不了解蓝染。

就像蓝染不了解他一样。

平子松开了手。

“算了，”他移开视线，“回家吧，惣右介。”

“好的，”蓝染将车钥匙插进锁孔，“晚饭，想吃什么呢，真子？”

平子看向窗外，他知道，只要自己愿意配合蓝染，将他们之间的种种问题暂时抛在脑后，他们便依然可以相安无事，将至今为止的生活维持下去。对于从最初便是在忽略种种问题的前提下开始的这段感情，继续这样做并非什么难事。硬要追根究底需要付出的代价，平子不愿去思考。

平子无声地叹了口气。

“晚饭啊......”他发现自己的语气已经恢复了平常的样子，那并非什么难事。他假装思考了一会儿，说出了答案，“吃水煮蛋好了。”

在听到自己最讨厌的食物时，蓝染笑了起来。“好吧，我知道了。”

平子转头看向蓝染，看到他略带苦恼的笑容，自己也忍不住笑了起来。当他笑起来的时候，便能够让自己假装已经忘掉了困扰着他的一切。

他并不信任蓝染。

然而此刻对他而言，拥抱时的温暖是真实的，亲吻时的欲望是真实的，在听到“爱”时的快乐是真实的。哪怕一切都是在虚伪的基础上编织而成的假象。但至少眼下，他依然选择将疑虑独自吞下，因为那假象太过华丽，让他甚至甘愿欺骗自己，让这虚伪的真实再多维持哪怕一会儿，哪怕在他心底某处无比清晰地知道，自己所做的一切不过是作茧自缚。


	64. [帮忙]

妮莉艾露·杜·欧德修凡克摘下扣在头上的黑色帽兜，抬头看了一眼挂在木头门上方的招牌。

在这条霓虹闪烁的街上，这块只用银色油漆涂了“X”的黑色招牌显得相当不起眼，她伸手拉开那扇门，出现在眼前的是一道通往地下室的楼梯。妮莉艾露有些犹豫，但还是迈进那扇门朝下方走去，门在身后关上的一瞬间便将外面嘈杂的声音全部隔绝在外，楼梯很长，只有悬在楼梯底端的一条蓝色的荧光灯起着照明的作用。终于她走到了楼梯的最下方，出现在右手边的是一个略显狭窄的入口，黑色的门帘挂在门上，妮莉艾露看不清里面的状况。她再一次产生了回头的想法，但从里面隐约传出的蒸汽波音乐却让她感觉到一丝好意，她抬手掀开了门帘。

“等一下。”一个声音制止了她。她停下脚步。

声音的主人是个年轻的女孩，她穿着紧身的黑色哥特连衣裙，紫红色的长发扎成双马尾垂在两边，头上毛茸茸的白色平顶帽则给她增添了一丝俏皮。她从门口的高脚凳跳下来，走到妮莉艾露面前。

“名字？”她尖锐地问道。

“妮莉艾露·杜......”

“哈？完全没听说过！”女孩扬起眉毛，露出不快的表情，“抱歉了小姐，我们这里不欢迎陌生——”

“贾姬！”妮莉艾露有些慌张地喊出了这个名字，“是贾姬·特里斯坦介绍我到这儿来的......”

听到贾姬的名字，女孩皱起眉，脸上写满了不耐烦，“搞什么！原来是贾姬的熟人啊，你倒是早点说啊！”女孩闪身让到一边。“进去吧。”

“谢谢......”妮莉艾露小声道谢，朝里面走去。这间位于地下室的酒吧比她预想的要宽敞很多，客人并不多，大多三两成群，但也不乏像她一样独自一个的客人。她看中了位于角落的座位，那张高背沙发看起来让人感到安心，她走过去在沙发上坐下，戴着单片眼镜略显年长的侍者走进来，将菜单放在她面前。

“听说您是贾姬的友人，很遗憾她今天不在。请随意点您喜欢的东西好了，算是本店的招待。”

“谢谢......”妮莉艾露点点头，翻看了一会儿手中的菜单，上面各式各样的照片和复杂的饮料名字让她看得眼花缭乱，不知道应该点些什么，最终要了一杯看起来装点得十分精致的草莓力娇酒。

侍者收起菜单，表示6分钟30秒后就来，礼貌地微微弯腰示意后便离开了。这时妮莉艾露才终于靠在沙发背上，长舒了一口气，刚才门口遭到的质问让她有些紧张，不过眼下放松下来得以仔细观察一下这间酒吧，她发现这里的装潢相当用心，从墙上的挂钟到沙发的靠垫都十分考究。这里的氛围也和红灯区的SS格格不入。如果不是被人推荐她是绝对不会发现这里的。

她再次环视四周，确认了那名深色皮肤的短发女人确实不在，不禁感到有点遗憾。贾姬是她来到这座城市后认识的第一个人。

来到这座城市的第一个晚上，深夜里她想在自动贩卖机上买点饮料，却发现有个女人正站在自动贩卖机前一副苦恼的样子，出于热心她主动询问对方是不是需要什么帮助。短发女人打量了她一番，表示自己想要买烟，却发现身上已经没有零钱了。在用妮莉艾露主动借给她零钱买到烟之后，她表现得相当感激。

“抱歉，不能马上还钱给你，”点着烟后她把打火机收进口袋，拿出一张只写了门牌号的黑色卡片递到妮莉艾露手中。“有空到这里去喝一杯吧，提我的名字，算是我请的。贾姬·特里斯坦，那里是我的熟人开的，有相当够味儿的龙舌兰。”

当侍者将玻璃杯稳稳当当地放在妮莉艾露面前的杯垫上时，她看向墙上的挂钟，发现秒针刚好走完6分30秒的最后一步，她不禁向侍者对时间的精准掌控感到由衷的敬佩。而在尝过酒的味道后，她更加庆幸这一趟不虚此行。

妮莉艾露发现自己已经开始喜欢这座城市了。

对于几天前刚刚踏足这座城市的她来说，这里的空气是陌生的，无论是街道语言还是面孔都让她感到新鲜。眼下被异国武装组织占领的这座城市，尽管表面看起来死气沉沉，但在这里度过了几天之后，妮莉艾露清楚地感觉到了在那表象下涌动的生命力。即便被以暴力的形式侵占了，但这座城市却依然不属于任何人，它就像一个拥有独立意志的机体，沉默而宽容地接纳着所有人，无论你曾经是赫赫有名的科学家还是恶名昭著的亡命之徒，在这座城市漫漫长夜的庇护下都能够觅得一处栖身之地。而有过曾经的辉煌时期，眼下的败落在那些曾经见证过它繁盛的人眼中依然是美的，那看似漫长而虚无的夜晚正是它的魅力所在。妮莉艾露觉得自己能够理解人们不愿意离开它的原因。

她也明白了诺伊特拉留在这里的理由。

再次站到诺伊特拉面前，对于妮莉艾露而言是件需要认真考量的行为。并非是她缺乏去面对他的勇气，而是她明白，见到自己对诺伊特拉而言不是一件简单的事情。从他不告而别离开收容所去参军那一天起，妮莉艾露一直在寻找他的下落，她是关心他的，她也知道自己的关心对他而言是一种可耻的负担。所以即使她几年前就知道了他的所在，但依然没有选择去打扰他的生活。诺伊特拉是个独立的个体，即使他的举动在她看来是错的偏激的，但如果他觉得这样的生活能让他暂时忘掉痛苦，让他在晚上能够睡着，那么自己或许没有理由去制止他。

直到她在新闻当中目睹了发生在拉斯诺切斯中心广场上的爆炸。不停晃动的画面非常模糊，但她还是从那一闪而过的画面当中一眼认出了诺伊特拉。她一次又一次重复播放那个画面，看那个瘦削却高大的身影独自伫立在烟雾当中。她突然感到很难过。

于是她终于来到了这座城市。

“老样子，两杯。”

从吧台传来的说话声打断了妮莉艾露的思绪，她抬头看向吧台，看到了刚刚从外面进来的两个男人，一个蓝发，一个黑发。她觉得那两张脸有些眼熟，紧接着她意识到自己曾经见过他们。就在前天夜里，在她见到失去了一只手臂的诺伊特拉并在被他大吼一通之后只得离开的那个晚上。

他们是隶属于佣兵集团执察队的，诺伊特拉的同僚。

这座城市或许还是稍微小了一点。妮莉艾露暗自想到，默默朝墙角的阴影里移动。虽然不确定他们是否还记得自己，但眼下还是谨慎一点为好，她不想在这个晚上惹上什么无意义的麻烦。

但很快她便意识到自己的谨慎并没有多大意义。黑发男人只是一直闷头喝酒，注意力始终集中在手里的酒杯上，而蓝发男人的注意力则始终集中在黑发男人的身上。对周围其他事物则一概没有兴趣。

妮莉艾露稍微松了一口气。她缩在角落的阴影里，一边安静地喝着自己杯中的草莓力娇酒一边想象他们和诺伊特拉是什么样的关系。黑发男人面色略显苍白，看起来寡言而精明，不像是会主动挑起事端的人，而蓝发男人更显精壮，看起来脾气相当火爆，如果他和诺伊特拉时常接触的话，两个人的相处绝对不会是愉快的。她看着蓝发男人不时对黑发男人说些什么，脸上挂着有些顽劣的笑容，黑发男人始终面无表情，但也会不时配合他的对话，虽然表现得不大热情，但两个人的关系或许相当亲密。

妮莉艾露不知道他们什么时候会离开，眼下自己先离开或许反而会引起他们的注意，她决定再等待一会儿。过了大约二十分钟，蓝发男人站了起来，独自消失在吧台旁的走廊里。而这时妮莉艾露发现自己的手机在震动，她慌忙地拿出来，发现是沛薛·卡迪谢的电话，她按下接听键，或许是信号关系，电话那端沛薛的声音断断续续，她站起身来，吧台后的侍者看出了她的意图，伸手指向酒吧尽头的一扇不起眼的小门，妮莉艾露小跑着走过去拉开门，发现门外竟是外面的街道。原来这间酒吧是建在斜坡上的，后门打开便直接是通往后街的小巷。她走出去带上门，巷子里没人，只有一辆车停在巷子尽头的路边。

沛薛的声音清晰起来，焦躁地询问她是否一切都好，自己和东德查卡都非常担心她，并表示自己到现在还后悔让她独自一人到这座危险的城市来。妮莉艾露说他是保护过度，等事情都办好后她便会回去，叫他和东德查卡都不要担心。沛薛在那边又念叨了一会儿，最后让她有任何事随时跟他们联络，无论在哪他们都会立即赶到她身边。

挂断电话，妮莉艾露感觉自己的心是暖的。她正在考虑是返回酒吧还是直接离开的时候，有人出现在了巷子那端，看清那个人的样子之后，她停住了。蓝发男人没有注意到她，而是径直走向停在巷口的车，拉开后备箱，把一个不大的包塞进了后备箱深处，妮莉艾露安静地站在那没有动，然而男人在合上后备箱转过身时还是注意到了她，他停了下来，过了几秒，他快步朝妮莉艾露走来。

“等一下，”见妮莉艾露似乎想走，男人开口叫住她，男人的声音很低沉，但并不带有强烈的恶意，妮莉艾露打消了自己扭头走开的念头。男人走到妮莉艾露面前停了下来。“我见过你。”

妮莉艾露不说话，她没想到这个看上去有些粗心的男人记忆力这么好。

“你认识诺伊特拉。”他说。

“你是执察队的。”妮莉艾露冷静地说道，她不排除男人就地发起攻击的可能性，但她也并不畏惧。

男人听了她的话皱起眉，“算是吧。”他有些勉强地肯定道。

“你的同伴还在里面。”妮莉艾露说，紧接着她意识到自己或许说错了话，男人眯起眼睛，似乎对她提到黑发男人感到相当不快。

“那又怎么样？”他反问道。

妮莉艾露看向停在巷口的车，她的直觉告诉她男人刚刚的举动是不愿让黑发男人知道的。她对着那辆车扬扬下巴。

“他不知道你出来了。”她说。“你刚刚往后备箱里放了什么东西。”

蓝发男人向前迈了一步，妮莉艾露发现他比自己要高不少。他低下头，直直地看进她的眼睛。“你不知道多余的好奇心有时会害死人吗？”他睁大了眼睛，有些危险地说道。妮莉艾露不说话，男人的视线是冷的。如果必要的话他会果断地将自己杀死，对于这点妮莉艾露丝毫不怀疑，但她没有避开。

过了几秒，男人退后了一步。

“那不关你的事，女人。”他轻蔑地说道，“我也不管你跟诺伊特拉那家伙是什么关系，但你最好离我们远点。”说完，他转身丢下妮莉艾露朝巷口走去，显然并不打算从这后门直接进入，这再次证明了妮莉艾露的猜想。

“等等！”妮莉艾露猛然回过神，叫住了他。她加快脚步走到他面前。从上衣内侧拿出一张卡片塞进他手里。“这是我的名片，如果有什么需要可以联系我。”说完还没等他来得及回答，她便转身快步朝巷子另一端走去，消失在了拐角。

葛力姆乔站在原地，还没等他反应过来那个莫名其妙的女人便离开了，只留下一张该死的纸片。他感到很恼火，一瞬间想要把那张纸撕个粉碎，但他还是耐着性子看了一眼纸片上的字。几秒种后他皱起眉，犹豫了一下，最终没有撕碎它，而是粗暴地把它叠了两下，塞进了外套口袋。

妮莉艾露朝自己下榻的旅店走去，夜已经深了，这个城市最有活力的时刻降临了。就这样没同侍者打招呼便匆忙地离开了那间酒吧，她感到稍微有点遗憾，不过她还准备再逗留一段时间，往下应该还有机会再次光顾。考虑再三她选择了距离市中心和SS都有一段距离的旅店，虽然交通不算便利，但却足够清静，要想长住的话还是这样的位置更加合适。不同于SS，普通的街区到了夜晚就显得格外安静，她裹紧外套快步赶路，想尽快回到自己的房间洗一个热水澡放松一下绷紧的神经，她感到有些累了，眼看着旅店距离自己只剩两个路口，她逐渐放松了警惕。

因此当那个高大的身影从旁边的小路窜出来时，她还没来得及呼喊一声便被一把拖进了黑暗之中。

危险的讯号让全身血液涌向她的脑袋，她感到手脚是凉的，对方的力气很大，且丝毫没有手下留情的意思。但她还是找到了破绽，向后铲腿，用力挣脱开来，她扭转回身，看清了对方的脸。

“诺伊特拉......”

还没等她说完，诺伊特拉再次朝她发起进攻。

“你的身手变差了！妮莉艾露！”他一边挥动着手里的匕首一边大声说道。

妮莉艾露一边躲闪着刀刃一边努力用拳脚控制他的行动，她想起了在收容所生活的日子，当时还是少年的他就无比执着于和她的较量，尽管在她看来都是无意义的挑衅，但依然总是轻易地被他卷入到争斗当中。

“你为什么要一直纠缠我！妮莉艾露！”诺伊特拉的动作似乎有些乱了，他的手臂有伤，妮莉艾露是知道的，可能的话她并不想攻击他的伤处。“你为什么要到这座城市来！”他有些歇斯底里地质问道。

妮莉艾露知道他一直痛恨别人的关心，他人的关心在他看来都是践踏自尊的同情和侮辱，她感到他是可怜的，并非因为他是个弱者，而是因为他无法坦诚地接纳他人的关心，哪怕那关心与践踏和侮辱一点关系也没有。

她踢向了他的左臂。感觉到了金属般坚硬的触感。诺伊特拉退后一步，要害挨了一记产生的剧痛让他暂时失去了攻击的能力，妮莉艾露冲上去，夺下了他手里的匕首，抓住他的两只胳膊扭向身后，诺伊特拉失去平衡趴倒在地上，妮莉艾露骑在他的背上，将刀刃对准他的脖子。

“诺伊特拉，你......”

还没等这句话说完，口鼻便被身后伸过来的手帕紧紧盖住，刺鼻的气味涌进鼻腔，妮莉艾露用最后的力气挣扎了几秒，失去了意识。

诺伊特拉从地上坐起来，激烈的打斗让他的胸口剧烈地起伏着，他起身，看到了失去意识倒在地面上的妮莉艾露，一名戴着眼罩的青年站在旁边，手里还抓着那块手帕。

诺伊特拉冲到戴斯乐面前，猛地抓住了他的衣领，把他按在墙上。

“戴斯乐！”他从紧咬的牙关间吐出青年的名字，“我没有让你插手！”

“非常抱歉，诺伊特拉大人，但是——”

诺伊特拉猛地将戴斯乐甩到一边，他的力气很大，戴斯乐重重地摔在了地上，倒在了妮莉艾露旁边。

诺伊特拉抬手擦了一下嘴角，刚刚的打斗让他咬破了嘴唇，口腔里一股血味让他感到更加烦躁。手臂传来的疼痛让他感到相当不妙，义肢的连接处可能已经被破坏掉了。他低头轻蔑地看了一眼躺在地上的两个人，狠狠地朝旁边啐了一口。

“戴斯乐。”他对着刚刚从地上挣扎着爬起来的青年开口了。“把她绑起来，随便找艘货船扔上去。”他用冰冷的声音对青年吩咐道。

“是，诺伊特拉大人。”青年恭敬地低下头。紧接着领子再次被紧紧揪住。他有些失措地看着紧贴在面前的诺伊特拉的脸。

“听着——再有一次，未经我的允许擅自行动，我就杀了你！”诺伊特拉睁大眼睛，紧贴着他的脸说出这句话。

“是......诺伊特拉大人......”

戴斯乐再次被一把推开，他向后踉跄了几步，好不容易才站稳。诺伊特拉不再看他，转身离开，临走前却用余光看了一眼倒在地上的妮莉艾露。

诺伊特拉离开后，戴斯乐弯腰抬起妮莉艾露的胳膊架在自己的肩头，拖着失去意识的她朝停在不远处的车走去。他把妮莉艾露的手脚捆起来，塞进了后备箱，自己坐进驾驶席，转动了钥匙。

&

妮莉艾露觉得自己的头很疼，眼前有光，她努力地睁开眼睛。发现自己在旅店房间的床上，她试图撑起身体，却发现自己的手被绑在了床头，她这才真正清醒过来，睁大眼睛环视整个房间，是她的房间没错。她努力搜寻记忆，想起了和诺伊特拉的打斗，她已经控制住了诺伊特拉，但紧接着......

“你醒了。”

那声音并不陌生，妮莉艾露猛地看向声音传来的方向，在房间角落的窗户边，戴斯乐正站在那里，平静地看着她。

“戴斯乐......”她叫出他的名字。对比记忆中那个总是跟在诺伊特拉身后的男孩，眼前的他样子也变了不少。

“我已经警告过您了，妮莉艾露小姐，”他用略带无奈的语气说道，“您为什么不听我的劝告，一定要来妨碍诺伊特拉大人呢？”

“妨碍他什么？”妮莉艾露已经彻底清醒过来，她提高了嗓音，“妨碍他去杀死无辜的人吗？”

“您不理解诺伊特拉大人。”

“你也和他一样吗，戴斯乐？”妮莉艾露质问道，“你也能从这些无意义的暴行中获得安慰吗？”

戴斯乐不说话，转过身去看向窗外，天边已经出现了亮起的迹象。

“您还是老样子呢，妮莉艾露小姐。”他说道。

“你倒是和我印象里的有很大区别，戴斯乐，”妮莉艾露略带讽刺地说道，“以前的你要更讨人喜欢。”

戴斯乐沉默了几秒，微微低下头，嘴角浮现出几乎察觉不到的笑意。当他再次抬起头时，那笑意又消失了。

“我有一个提案，妮莉艾露小姐。”他开口了，“只要您答应，我现在就为您解开绳索。”

“如果我不答应呢？”

“那么我只能再次让您昏过去，把您扔到不知道开往哪的货船上去。”他毫不迟疑地说道，“就像诺伊特拉大人吩咐的那样。”

妮莉艾露沉默地看着戴斯乐，他的语气很轻松，但却丝毫没有玩笑的意思。

“别那么严肃，妮莉艾露小姐。”戴斯乐说，“您还没有听到提案的内容。”

见妮莉艾露不说话，戴斯乐背过身看向窗外，继续说下去。

“您可以继续留在这座城市，但您要保证不再出现在诺伊特拉大人的面前，作为交换，我会尽全力照应您，确保您的自由。”他顿了一下，“如果没有我的帮助，您即使眼下侥幸脱身了，用不了多久便会惹上其他麻烦，后果可能会更加严重。”

他转过身，看着站在面前已经安静地挣开了绳索眼下正将手枪对准他额头的妮莉艾露，“即使您现在将我杀死，也没有任何好处。”他淡淡地说道。

“你为什么要帮我？”妮莉艾露看着戴斯乐那只眼睛，他的目光非常冷静，即使在枪口下也没有任何的动摇。

“因为您对于诺伊特拉大人来说是独一无二的存在。”戴斯乐说。

妮莉艾露发现自己的手有些发抖。

“这样下去，他会害死自己的。”她听到自己的声音有些颤抖。

“我知道。”戴斯乐的声音很平静，“所以我才希望您可以留在这座城市。”说到这，他移开了视线，微微低下头。“在最糟的情况下，您或许能帮上他......”

妮莉艾露看着戴斯乐的脸，只是一瞬间，她看到他的脸上闪现过悲伤的表情。

她放下了手枪。

“我知道了，就照你说的做吧，”紧接着，她又补充了一句，“只是暂时。”

“感谢您的配合，妮莉艾露小姐。”戴斯乐扬起脸，露出笑容，似乎发自内心地感到快乐。那笑容让妮莉艾露有点失神，她记起了曾经的戴斯乐，那时的他是喜欢笑的。

戴斯乐转身走向门口，他伸手拉开门，又停住了。

“有一句话一直没找到机会跟您说，妮莉艾露小姐。”他转过身看向站在窗边的妮莉艾露，“很高兴再次见到您。”

说完他走出去，轻轻关上了门。

妮莉艾露站在窗边，把手枪放在了窗台上，窗外出现了微弱的晨光，天空的颜色逐渐变浅，这是她第一次见识这座城市清晨的到来。

她坐到书桌前，按下笔记本电脑的电源，打开了收藏夹中的一个网页。那是一篇招募志愿者的文章，最初似乎是由几个高中生创办的和平志愿团体，在这座城市遭受了导弹袭击后逐渐壮大了起来，吸引了越来越多人的加入。文章里写到欢迎各个行业的和平主义者，尤其是医护人员、工程师、媒体工作者的加入。虽然是浩瀚网络中一则相当不起眼的公告，但却偏偏有什么击中了妮莉艾露，她有种直觉，这对她而言将会产生至关重要的意义。

妮莉艾露滚动鼠标，将页面拉到最底端，那里写着组织者的联系方式。妮莉艾露将那串数字键入手机，屏幕上出现了已保存联系人的名字。

“黑崎......一护。”

如果是身为一名战地记者的自己的话，或许能帮上他们。妮莉艾露想。


	65. [完成品]

卡车停在了路的尽头，萨尔阿波罗·古兰兹套上雨靴，小心翼翼地从副驾驶席跳下来。

“你和贝罗纳在这等我的信号。”他对驾驶席里的那对肥胖的双胞胎兄弟之一说道，后者不断地点头表示明白，生怕一点怠慢惹怒心情明显很糟的主人引来另一场灾难。

他戴上手套，将雨衣的帽子拉到头顶，小心翼翼地向前迈进，贫民区泥泞的小路对有着严重洁癖的他来说是一场噩梦。可能的话他真希望卡车能够直接开到目的地的门口，然而那些摇摇欲倒的平房之间狭窄的小路根本容不下一辆车通过。

他用手电筒照亮脚下的路，留意着每一个水坑，一旦不小心踏进肮脏的水坑他将要花整个晚上的时间淋浴才能将那种讨厌的触感冲刷掉。因为支付不起昂贵的电费，大多数的房子都没有点灯，四周很暗，因此那间有灯光的房子显得格外显眼，萨尔阿波罗长舒了口气，努力让自己忽略鞋底上污泥的黏着感，耐着性子朝自己的目的地走去。

老旧漏风的木头门没有上锁，他拉开门，不让自己去思考那个把手上有多少细菌，但走进房子的一瞬间那股污浊的气味依然让他感到一阵反胃。尽管已经来过了很多次，但他始终不能习惯。门厅是空的，里屋有说话声，他朝声音传来的房间走去，房门口挂着垂地的珠帘，他迟疑了一下，终于还是抬手掀开走进去。

墙壁上装饰着密密麻麻眼睛图案的挂毯，让萨尔阿波罗觉得有些毛骨悚然。但更让他受不了的是房间里糟糕的空气，他下意识地捂住了口鼻。夹杂了劣质熏香气味的空气甚至比外面的还要让人难以忍受。房间里有很多人，他们盘腿坐在房间的地上围坐成一圈，一个个表情都有些呆滞。萨尔阿波罗看向人群的焦点——坐在圆圈中心僧人打扮的黑皮肤男人，不敢相信在这样的环境下他竟然还能用那么洪亮的声音高谈阔论。

“所有的事物都受支配权的指使，部下受长官支配，云受风支配，月光受太阳支配，而’爱’，”男人说着，双手捧着一只玻璃瓶高高地举起，“能够让受苦的人获得支配自己人生的力量，只要有’爱’在，一切黑暗都会被驱散，只要有’爱‘在，汝等便拥有了追求幸福的权利！’爱’是连接人类与神明的纽带！有了’爱’，汝等就能和我一样找到光明的方向！”男人说着从地上站了起来，他的个子十分高大，在低矮的房间里他的头几乎顶向天花板。男人打开了瓶盖，从中倒出几粒药片朝人群抛去，瞬间引发了一场激烈的争夺，刚才还神情恍惚的人们争先恐后地推搡开身边的人冲了过去，高喊着，为了夺取那几粒药片疯狂地扭打在一起。

佐马利·路鲁站在混乱的中心，俯视着这场由他引起的这场爱的争夺，脸上露出欣慰的笑容。

萨尔阿波罗眯起眼睛，他早就看够了这场闹剧，于是转身走出去，走进另一个房间，房间没有开灯，他在黑暗中站在窗口，看向窗外泥泞的街道。隔壁再次响起佐马利的声音，他煞有介事地要求人们排成队伍，按照秩序付钱从他手中购买药片。萨尔阿波罗耐着性子等待，直到外面的骚动彻底平息下来后才重新走出去。

佐马利·路鲁站在门厅里，送走了最后一位顾客，他心满意足地关上门，手中攥着一沓脏兮兮的钞票。

“看来进展得很顺利。”萨尔阿波罗略带讥讽地说道。

佐马利这才注意到萨尔阿波罗的存在。他愣了一下，随即恢复了常态。

“托你的福，”他说着，走到萨尔阿波罗面前，从那叠钞票中抽出几张，递向萨尔阿波罗。“这是属于你的那份。”

萨尔阿波罗皱起眉，丝毫不掩饰厌恶的神情。他用几秒钟完成了激烈的心理斗争，才用戴着手套的手接过那几张皱巴巴的钞票，紧接着迅速塞进了口袋里。

“我也很想对你说同样的话，’托你的福，药物的试验进展得很顺利。’”他看着佐马利，顿了一下，“不过，你的行为可让我很难这么说。”

佐马利不说话，他还没有明白萨尔阿波罗的意思。

萨尔阿波罗从口袋里取出一个裹着黑色标签的药瓶，“你招惹到执察队的人了，佐马利。”

佐马利的表情僵住了。

萨尔阿波罗冷漠地看着这个无能的合作对象。他本来只是想利用这个神棍将药物投放在贫民区来开展民间试验，然而佐马利搞砸了。这些走私的药物不知为什么被乌尔奇奥拉发现了，当他拿着药质问萨尔阿波罗为什么这些本应以拜勒岗的名义出口到国外的商品会在贫民区明目张胆地流通开来时，萨尔阿波罗没办法解释。

“抱歉，这次是我的疏忽，”佐马利避开萨尔阿波罗的视线，他紧张地咬着嘴唇，快速地思考着，紧接着他猛地抬起头，“下次——”

“已经没有下次了——”萨尔阿波罗的话直接击碎了他的幻想。“交易结束，我不会再提供货源给你了。”

“怎么会......拜托了，看在——”

“够了。”萨尔阿波罗冷冷地打断了佐马利的话，“这两年你也有了不少积蓄，用这笔钱去接着实现你当教主的梦想吧。我帮不上你了。”说到这，他转过身去，“不要太贪心，佐马利。”

佐马利沉默地盯着萨尔阿波罗的后背，怨恨的视线似乎能将他刺穿。

“闲话就到此为止，”萨尔阿波罗说，“带我去取这次的货物，然后我们的交易就到此为止了。”

佐马利动动嘴唇，似乎还想再争辩些什么，但他犹豫了一下，最终还是没再解释。而是走到萨尔阿波罗刚才等待的房间门口。

“请到这边来。”他说着，打开了房间的开关。“货物在这里。”

萨尔阿波罗走进去。在那个房间的地板上，躺着一排已经失去意识的贫民区居民。

萨尔阿波罗默默地查了一下人数，随即转向佐马利。

“十二个，”他不满地说道，“这次的数量太少了。”

“是你来得太早了，”佐马利说，“距离上次约定的交货时间还有一周。”

作为交易的一部分，佐马利会将贫民区的伤者或因药物神志不清的居民作为货物交给他作为试验品。不确定的因素有太多，因此每一批货物的质量总是参差不齐，但总是有一个共同点。

萨尔阿波罗打量一眼躺在地上的一排“货物”在心中无声地叹了口气。

全都肮脏得令人作呕。

他觉得累了，不想再同佐马利争辩，于是从口袋里掏出对讲机，按下通话键。

“现在过来。”他说道。

“是！萨尔阿波罗大人！”卢米纳紧张而尖锐的声音立刻从那端传过来。萨尔阿波罗将对讲机收起来，等待他两个圆滚滚的助手拉着拖车过来替他将货物搬运回去。需要交代的事已经完成，他走出房间来到房子外面，深呼吸了几次，与房子里那股可怕的味道相比外面的空气如同森林中的般清新。

他本来想安静地待一会儿，但佐马利却跟着他走了出来。萨尔阿波罗不想应付他，最近困扰他的麻烦已经够多了。可能的话他只想立刻回去，把自己泡在充满热水的浴缸里。

“我想让你知道，你的成果是非常出色的。”佐马利开口了，“你的药帮助许多人摆脱了痛苦，我相信在下次合作中，我们还能做得更加——”

“那是理所当然的，”萨尔阿波罗高声打断了他，“这是我最满意的作品，作为优秀的完成品，能达到如今的效果是毋庸置疑的。”他轻蔑地看了佐马利一眼，再次回过身去。

佐马利在萨尔阿波罗背后默默地注视着他，这个年轻的研究者无疑是拥有才能的，而他也显然非常清楚自己的才能，因此才会有这样傲慢的自信，然而在佐马利看来，这种自信不失为一种危险，就像是他背在身上的一颗炸弹，或许终有一天会被他亲手引爆。佐马利并不欣赏他的傲慢，但他觉得那将会是一种遗憾。然而他也明白，自己的忠告是不会被听取的。

“说起来，”继续讨论没有太多意义，佐马利选择换了个话题，“之前那个男人有下落了吗？他烧伤得那么重，却不声不响地走掉了，我还有些担心来着。是个不错的人，只是有时候喜欢自言自语——”

“够了！”萨尔阿波罗终于受够了佐马利的喋喋不休，他提高嗓音大声地制止了他，“忘掉这些事吧，佐马利。都已经结束了。”

萨尔阿波罗意志坚决地终止了谈话，佐马利似乎还想再说点什么，但他没能找到机会。在看到了助手的身影后，萨尔阿波罗立刻头也不回地走了出去。

&

加工厂位于距离SS不远的城郊。萨尔阿波罗下车，将沾满了污泥的雨靴和雨衣丢进草丛边的垃圾箱。

“把货物运到实验室去。”交代完这句，他朝工厂走去，已经临近午夜，工厂里依然有设备的运作声，药品的加工在他的安排下有条不紊地进行，这些具有强依赖性的药物将被出口到海外国家，作为拜勒岗名下产业中的重要一环。萨尔阿波罗用钥匙打开旁边药品实验楼的小门，他走进电梯，在电梯的镜子里看到了自己的脸。镜中的自己看起来有些疲惫，本应梳理得一丝不苟的头发被雨衣的帽子压得有些变形，这让他感到烦躁。他抬手推了一下眼镜，试图忽视近期因为睡眠不足而出现的黑眼圈。电梯到达顶层，他走出去，摸着墙壁按下开关，头顶的灯管发出滋滋的响声，闪了几下之后稳定下来，房间里充满了惨白的灯光，让萨尔阿波罗看清了玻璃后面成排的手术床。

他走到办公室里，拧开水龙头，让水流冲过他的手指，冰冷的触感让他平静了不少，洗完手后他从办公桌的抽屉里取出梳子，对着墙上的镜子慢慢地将缠绕在一起的头发梳理开来，随后他打开衣柜，扑面而来的消毒水味让他感到快慰，他从中取出浆洗过的白大褂套在身上，再次站在镜子面前。镜子里的那张脸露出了松了口气的笑容。

走廊里传来手推车的轱辘声，他走出办公室，命令卢米纳和贝罗纳将车上的货物搬到手术床上。他将乳胶手套拉到手腕处，走进了手术室。

他来到第一个试验品面前，那是一个中年男人，很瘦，两腮明显地塌陷下去，或许是因为营养不良，也可能是药物的关系。他揭开他的衣服，身上没有明显的伤痕，肋骨相当突出，看起来十分不健康。他皱起眉，这样的试验品八成撑不了多久，但不论如何，他还是将试验品的情况记载在了手中的笔记本上，然后走向下一张床，依次记录试验品的情况。

剩下的几个也并没能引起萨尔阿波罗的注意，直到他走到第七个试验品的面前，他停了下来。

那是一个年轻的女人，头发乱七八糟地卷成一团，脸上也沾满了污迹，但她看起来是健康的，至少不像是一个瘾君子。她的眼睛紧闭，缓慢地呼吸着，表情看起来很平静，萨尔阿波罗拉开她的衣服，伸手去检查她的身体，女人的体温不高，身上却覆着一层薄薄的汗。萨尔阿波罗没有在她的身上发现明显的伤口。他打量着她，女人的身材不瘦不胖，肌肉和脂肪恰到好处地分布在骨骼周围，单从外观来评判甚至可以说是一具近乎完美的身体，萨尔阿波罗客观地判断着，试验品的身体并不能引起他的欲望。但某种程度上，这个女人的确引起了她的注意，从表面看来她是完全健康的，是什么原因让她失去了意识躺在这里，萨尔阿波罗很感兴趣。

“萨尔阿波罗大人，全部的货物都在这里了。”卢米纳小心翼翼地说道，萨尔阿波罗抬起头，看向余下的四张床上还没有检查的试验品。

等等，萨尔阿波罗停了下来。四张？

面前的这个年轻女人是第七个，萨尔阿波罗在脑海里用0.1秒完成了简单的算术，他再次从头数了一遍，发现房间里确实只有11个试验品，然而他清楚地记得，在佐马利那里数出来的是12。他丝毫没有犹豫，快步走向了卢米纳，后者不明白发生了什么，主人的表情让他明白大事不妙，但又不敢跑开，只能站在原地用颤抖的双腿努力支撑起肥胖的身体，并为自己无意间犯下的不知名的错误不停道歉。

“少了一个，”萨尔阿波罗眯起眼睛看着他，用冰一样冷的声音说道。

“非常抱歉萨尔阿波罗大人！可是......我们确实将所有的货物都运到这来了，卡车上已经空了......”卢米纳用带着哭腔的声音辩解道。

“的确是这样萨尔阿波罗大人，车上真的已经空了......”双胞胎中的弟弟在一边小声附和道。

“少了一个。”萨尔阿波罗再次重复道，好像双胞胎的辩解并没有传进他的耳朵，“既然这样就拿你们两个之一来代替好了。来选吧，是由你们自己协商还是由我决定。”

听到萨尔阿波罗的话，双胞胎的颤抖更加剧烈，最终失去力气跪在了地上，他们趴在地上用膝盖朝面无表情的萨尔阿波罗缓缓移动着，乞求他的宽恕。

“非常抱歉！——非常抱歉！——非常抱歉！——非常——”

萨尔阿波罗不需要他们的抱歉。但当道歉声戛然而止时他还是愣住了。面前这对胖乎乎的双胞胎兄弟突然停了下来，僵持在了原地，他们本人似乎也不明白究竟发生了什么，四肢的麻痹让他们动弹不了，只能以原有的姿势伏在地上。

“喂！你们两个怎么回事？！”萨尔阿波罗大声地质问道。双胞胎的舌头在口腔里努力卷动，却发不出任何有意义的词汇。

“到底怎么回事？！”萨尔阿波罗提高了嗓音，正当两个人的异常让他不知所措时，走廊里传来了脚步声。萨尔阿波罗猛地转过头，除了自己和两个助手之外不应该有任何人出现在这里。

脚步声在门口停了下来。

“你就算喊得再大声，他们也已经听不见了哟。”

萨尔阿波罗感到混乱，他看着站在门口的蓝发男人，不明白究竟发生了什么。男人的金色瞳孔注视着他，让他没办法移开视线。他感觉心脏在胸腔里狂跳，冷汗从脊背向下滑落。

“你是谁......？是怎么......”他听到自己颤抖的提问，那声音仿佛不是他自己的。

“哦呀，原来执察队大名鼎鼎的研究者记忆力这么差吗，还是说我的样子稍微变了一下你就认不出来了呢，”男人的语气带着不加掩饰的讥讽，“那么，这样呢？”说着他把手伸进了大衣的口袋，从中拿出了一样东西，缓缓地盖在了脸上。

看到男人脸上那张诡异的黑白面具，萨尔阿波罗觉得全身的血液在一瞬间凝固了。眼前的正是他一直在调查的，在那个晚上出现在他研究所监控镜头里那张令人毛骨悚然的脸。

“看来你还记得，”看到他的表情，男人扬起嘴角，“那么我暂且收回刚才的那句话。”

萨尔阿波罗这时才认清了眼前的状况，他回过神来，猛地将手中的笔记本扔到一边。

“你是谁？！你是怎么潜入我的研究所的？！”紧接着他想起还趴在地上的两个助手，“你对他们做了什么？！”他歇斯底里地冲男人大喊道。

男人举起食指左右晃晃，“你的声音太大了，”他皱起眉摇了摇头，“你的问题也太多了，不要太急躁。先回答你的第一个问题好了。”他放下手，朝前迈了一步。“我的名字是涅茧利，机关所属技术开发局的副局长。”

见萨尔阿波罗不说话，涅继续说下去。

“这个回答应该也能够解答你的第二个问题了，我是如何潜入你的研究所的。”他用平静的声音说，“那里原本就是归属于我的地方。”

“你拿走了我的研究设备！材料！”萨尔阿波罗愤怒地说道。男人那一次潜入还带走了一部分设备和原材料，造成了实验室的损失，最近一段时间他一直在暗中调查这名闯入者的身份，那张可怕的脸一直侵扰着他的睡眠，让他难以保证正常的生活，甚至影响了研究的进展，包括诺伊特拉手臂的治疗。

“你这话说得还真是有趣，”男人眯起眼睛，“那些原本就是属于我的东西。你应当感谢我，我甚至没有收取你的费用，特别是你拿我的配方研制出的药物卖了那么多钱的情况下。”

萨尔阿波罗的脸因为激动有些变形，他用力地咬着下唇，几乎要将嘴唇咬出血来。涅茧利见状听了几秒，“怎么了？我说的有什么问题吗？”

“那是我的研究成果！”萨尔阿波罗大声反驳道，“就算原始的配方是我从遗留的资料当中发现的，但我已经将它改进了！现在的配方完全超越了你那粗糙的原始方法！是我将它变成了完成品！”

涅茧利耐着性子听完萨尔阿波罗的话，叹了口气，“完成品？这还真是个荒唐的词汇。”说着，他从口袋里拿出一张纸，念出了上面的文字，萨尔阿波罗的表情逐渐僵住了，涅茧利念出的正是他改进之后的药物制取方法。

“你是怎么拿到我的配方的......”

涅茧利念完，看了一眼萨尔阿波罗震惊的脸，将手中的纸撕碎撒在了地上。

“这不是你的配方，是我的。”他轻蔑地说道，“这是我在原始配方基础上想出的改进方法。如你所说，原始的配方的确是粗糙的垃圾，所以被我舍弃了。但这个所谓的改进方法也被我舍弃了，你知道为什么吗？”

见萨尔阿波罗不说话，涅接着说了下去。“因为这也同样是失败品罢了。”

萨尔阿波罗不能相信眼前的男人说出的话，或者说他不愿意相信，自己经过苦心研究制出的完成品在这个男人的口中竟被评判被失败品，他希望能证实眼前这个男人的话不过是虚张声势，但他意识到男人说的是事实，他确实在自己之前研制出了改进的配方，并得出了那是失败之作的结论。

萨尔阿波罗不甘心。

“不过，你也不用露出那种表情，”涅开口了，“你在人造皮肤上的技术还是相当值得称赞的，萨尔阿波罗·古兰兹。”说着，他露出了意味深长的笑容。

涅茧利的这番话让萨尔阿波罗顿时冷静了下来，他眯起眼睛。

“我本来想问你是如何知道我的名字的，不过这个问题看来可以省略了。”

“的确如此。”涅脸上的笑容更深了。

萨尔阿波罗打量着眼前的这个男人，他的衣衫褴褛，深蓝色的头发也显得有些肮脏，但现在看来那不过是一种伪装，而且还是相当出色的伪装，让他成功地混进了自己的试验品当中。这个男人比自己想象的还要极端。萨尔阿波罗站直身子，理了理白大褂的领子。

“你说自己是技术开发局的副局长，根据你刚才的话我姑且认为你没有说谎，”他开口了，“那么技术开发局的局长，他的技术应当是在你之上的，他现在在什么地方？”说到这，他有些诧异地发现涅茧利脸上的笑容瞬间消失了，取而代之的是一种深深的憎恶，如同自己看到不洁时的表情一样。自己刚才的话深深地刺激到了他。

“你还真是个让人不快的男人啊，萨尔阿波罗·古兰兹，”涅有些危险地眯起了眼睛，“不过，也罢。”他说着，朝萨尔阿波罗走近。萨尔阿波罗发觉自己有些紧张，但他紧接着意识到这里是自己的地盘，无论从哪个角度来考虑，胜算都掌握在自己手中。

他想转身去拿收在托盘里的手术刀，却发现自己的手脚不听使唤，任凭他怎样用力都无法让身体按照自己的愿望移动起来，他慌张地看向戴着面具的男人，后者在那张躺着年轻女人的手术床前停了下来。

“音梦，多长时间？”他用命令的语气说道，萨尔阿波罗不理解他的话。紧接着，他惊恐地发现躺在床上的年轻女人睁开了眼睛。

“是，茧利大人。”她从床上坐了起来，站到了地面上。“13分48秒。”

“嗯......比预想的时间要长，”涅若有所思地看向萨尔阿波罗，“果然是因为手套的关系吗，还是......”

萨尔阿波罗看着面前的男人嘴唇不断开合着。他在说什么，声波传进了他的耳朵，振动了他的耳膜，但他的大脑已经无法理解那些音节的含义。被涅音梦皮肤上的接触式麻醉剂麻痹了的神经系统已经拒绝替他处理这些信号，但唯独恐惧感以最直接的方式遍布了他的全身。他动弹不得，只能任凭年轻的女人将他扛在身上，跟在涅茧利的身后走出他的实验室，走出电梯，走进了黑暗之中。


	66. [安静]

绫濑川弓亲注视着天花板，悬挂在四面的投射灯照出哑白的光柱，让整个巨大的空间显得异常明亮，四周没有窗户，他不知道外面的天是否还亮着，木刀击打在一起的噼啪声不停回响在空旷的场馆里，让他感到有些恍惚。室内的温度不低，但他并不觉得覆盖在脖子上的毛衣领子是多余的。

他望向声音传来的方向，两个男人正不断挥舞手中的木刀朝对方发起攻击，击打声短暂的停顿便是两个人僵持较量的时刻，乍一看两个人似乎不相上下，但当两个人再次分开时，红色长发的男人行动似乎变缓了不少，长时间的僵持消耗了他太多体力，看来胜负即将揭晓。果然没过多时，这场漫长的比赛以他手中的木刀被击飞在地宣告终结。

“不愧是一角大哥。”阿散井恋次走过去捡起落在远处的木刀，钦佩地说道。

“你也不赖啊，恋次！”斑目一角咧开嘴笑道，说完扯开胸前的衣襟朝坐在场馆边的座椅走去，顺势接过了弓亲递给他的矿泉水，一口气灌掉了半瓶。他抬手擦了一下嘴角，“比上次的动作快多了！”

“谢谢！”恋次也走过来，将木刀放在桌子上，从弓亲手中结果矿泉水。

“还准备再来一场吗？”弓亲笑着看向一角，显然后者还觉得不够尽兴。

“对不起，”恋次说道，“其实接下来我还有些事情要办，恐怕今天只能奉陪到这了……”

斑目一角一瞬间露出不快的表情，但随即接受了状况。“朽木家的事吧，那也是没办法了。”

“非常抱歉……”恋次微微低头表示歉意。

“没关系，眼下这种情况也是没办法的事。”一角摆摆手，“之前在找的那个人有下落了吗？”

“不……还没有，”恋次露出有些困扰的表情。

“是吗……能尽快找到就好了啊。”一角安慰道，“朽木家的老相识。”说完他再次举起瓶子喝了口水，“不耽误你的时间了，有事先走吧，恋次。”

“是，非常感谢。”再次对一角和弓亲点头示意后，阿散井恋次收起自己的物品匆匆离开了场馆。

一角在弓亲对面坐了下来，汗水正顺着他的脖颈滑进衣服。

“你看起来很高兴，一角。”弓亲抬手撑起下巴，微笑着对一角说。“在阿散井加入以后。”

“算是吧，”一角没有否定，“久违地遇到这么能打的对手了。队里全是些不懂剑道的家伙。”

“这也是没办法的事情，”弓亲说道，“这个时代还钟情于冷兵器的人本来就不多见了。像你和队长这样精通剑道的人更是少数。”

一角露出一副感叹世风日下的表情，抬手将瓶中剩下的水一饮而尽，他攥紧拳头，手里的空瓶在他的握力下瞬间萎缩为奇异的形状。一时间没人说话，偌大的场馆突然之间变得格外安静，甚至能听得见电流淌过灯管时发出的滋滋声。

“肚子饿了。”一角打破了沉默。

“去买晚饭吧。”弓亲提议。“你想吃什么？”

“不知道，”一角站起身，抬手将变形的塑料瓶扔向身后，“去便利店看看吧。”

看到那个瓶子准确无误地落入身后的垃圾桶后，绫濑川弓亲微笑着站起身，跟在一角身后走出了场馆。

&

从医院走出来，桧佐木修兵稍稍松了口气。雏森的状态比他想象得要好得多，术后的刀口愈合得不错，剩下的活动复健更多的是要凭借她自己的意志，从她眼下的精神状态来判断应该没有什么大问题，有日番谷冬狮郎在她身边照看，更何况自己这位后辈的倔强性格是不会败给一场事故的，想到这里，桧佐木不再担心。

夜幕已经降临，早就过了一般人的晚饭时间，但桧佐木并不觉得饿，他还有个地方要去，在办完事后回家再吃也不迟。于是他乘上了通往城市商业中心的公交车。车上的人很少，他选择了后排的位置，靠在窗边，把耳机塞进耳朵，里面传出的摇滚乐声让他感到放松。看着街道的景色从窗外奔驰而过，越接近城市中心灯火越加明亮。

逐渐平静下来，他才意识到自己最近的神经绷得有多紧，要处理的工作太多，接踵而至的事件让他的大脑一直处于应激状态，他甚至没有时间停下来思考。眼下的生活是否是他想要的，有时候这个问题会在他的脑海中匆匆浮现，紧接着被更加坚硬和沉重的现实吞没。大多数时候他只是接受发生在眼前的所有，并以一般人无法匹及的效率去处理那些在他人看来有些麻烦的事务，哪怕那原本不应是由他来承担的，但桧佐木喜欢被人依赖的感觉。

如果抛开一切让他自己选择的话，他想要去做些什么呢？

桧佐木有个说出来让他自己都感到有些害羞的梦想，他想要组建一个属于自己的乐队。

耳机里沙哑的嗓音伴着躁动的鼓点，组成激烈但不失浪漫的歌曲，敲击着桧佐木的耳膜，他有时会想象自己抱着吉他站在台上时会是什么样子，不断变换着色彩的聚光灯打在他的身上，震耳的乐声和鼓点依然掩饰不住台下的尖叫和掌声，在几乎夺去人视力的明亮之中，他拨动琴弦，唱出真正属于他自己的歌曲。

冷漠的报站声将桧佐木重新拉回现实。他走下公交车，梦想的影子还盘踞在心头，让他久违地感到心情不错。或许有朝一日他能够实现这个梦想。

购物中心的人不多，但也不是完全无人光顾。光阴正好的年轻情侣们在这样紧迫的形势下也依然不愿意错过约会的好机会，尤其是这样的一个时节。情人节快要到了。桧佐木看着挂出粉红色心形气球的甜品店想到。

他走进一家饰品店，好不容易才摆脱了热情过头的售货员，独自在琳琅满目的货架前徘徊了很久，终于选好了自己要买的东西。锁链状的银色项链是送给六车拳西的礼物，而带有精致桃心刺绣的红色方巾应该很适合久南白。

桧佐木提着装着两件礼物的购物袋走出饰品店，对自己的选择十分满意。六车拳西是他一直憧憬的前辈，就连左脸的“69”刺青都是出于对他的尊敬仿照着纹上的，虽说有一时冲动的因素，但桧佐木并不后悔。在得知两个人准备前往首都之后他消沉了一阵，明明刚刚从首都回来不久，却又要离开，桧佐木是感到遗憾的，但在想明白今后仍然有机会见面后他又重新振作起来，开始认真地考虑送给两个人的告别礼物。

他在商场里漫无目的地转了转，没有发现什么特别的东西。在超市采购了蔬菜和生活用品后他准备回家，却被街边的一家音响店播放的歌曲吸引了。他鬼使神差地走进去，在摇滚乐的货架前停下脚步。回过神来才发现自己已经在不知不觉间消磨掉了一个小时的时间。

经过一阵艰难的心理斗争，他终于拿着取舍后敲定的三张CD走向了收银台。排在前面的还有两三个人，他站进队伍，专心致志地开始端详CD的封面，迫不及待想马上回到家欣赏里面的歌曲。

“还真是专心呢，桧佐木君。”听到前面的顾客叫出自己名字，他猛地抬起头，在看清楚对方的脸以后顿时大惊失色。

“蓝染总长？！”

站在他前面的蓝染惣右介露出了温和的笑容。

“是，没想到能在这里偶遇，真是太巧了。”

“是……真没想到会在这里遇见您！”桧佐木诧异得说不出话，半晌才开口。“真的非常抱歉，刚才没有注意到您。”

“不，别介意。”蓝染笑着说，“看来相当喜欢摇滚乐呢，桧佐木君。”他的目光落在桧佐木手里的CD封面上。

“不……是……”桧佐木支支吾吾不知该说些什么，只得不好意思地笑起来，“不过没想到蓝染总长也会来这种地方买东西，太令人意外了。”

桧佐木说的是实话，在唱片店遇到熟人本身不是什么大不了的事情，然而在唱片店遇到这个人情况就不一样了。桧佐木看着蓝染儒雅的笑容，琢磨着如果是这个人，应当是庄重严肃的古典派吧。他悄悄地看向蓝染拿在手里的CD，惊讶地发现那是一张爵士乐唱片。虽然不懂爵士乐，但桧佐木依然从包装看出那张唱片的价格相当不菲，事实上当蓝染结账时，收银员敲出的数字也证实了他的猜想。

桧佐木看着蓝染将包装精致的唱片收进纸袋里，头脑中突然浮现出一个金发男人的名字，虽然几乎没有接触过那个人，但谣传还是听过一些。情人节快要到了。桧佐木敏锐地想到。

在桧佐木结完账后，两个人走出了唱片店。

“桧佐木君住得很远吗？”蓝染问道，“我开了车，可以载你回家。”

“不，不必麻烦蓝染总长了！我住得并不算远，步行就可以回去。”桧佐木慌忙地拒绝，“顺便散散步。”虽然蓝染的笑容是温和的，但面对他时桧佐木总是感到莫名的紧张，因此即使自己住得并不算近，但他还是下意识地婉拒了蓝染好心的提议。

“是这样啊，那好吧。回去的路上多注意安全，”蓝染笑了笑，没有再坚持，紧接着他突然想起什么，“过几天还要多劳烦你了。毕竟你是最合适的人选。”

“是！”桧佐木低下头去，能博得蓝染的认可，是一件光彩的事情。在目送蓝染的车消失在街角后，桧佐木默默松了口气。对于委托给自己的工作，桧佐木从来不会拒绝，况且这件工作本身对于他来说也是愿意主动去争取的。

他提着手中的东西走在街上，从唱片店出来以后，手里的东西又多了一件，桧佐木在头脑中计算着时间，再快一点的话，说不定能赶上最近一趟回家的公交车。回到家用新鲜的蔬菜做些朴素但可口的料理填饱肚子之后，就可以尽情欣赏新买的CD了。他满心欢喜地计划着如何以自己喜欢的方式度过这个晚上剩下的时间，然而当他经过那间居酒屋的门口，看到扶着电线杆吐得昏天黑地的吉良井鹤和旁边拉着他要去续摊的松本乱菊时，美妙的夜晚计划便注定落空了。

吉良醉得厉害，吐得失去力气的他几乎辨认不出桧佐木的脸，只是抱着电线杆支撑自己勉强站起来，而乱菊虽然认得出他的脸，甚至还情绪高涨地张罗着让桧佐木和他们一起去续摊，但显然也已经醉得不轻。

桧佐木叹了口气，顺手拦下了最先经过的一辆出租车，把不省人事的吉良和竭力抗议的乱菊塞进了车里。

&

从便利店走出来，斑目一角再次针对流水线批量生产的新鲜饭团发表了感慨，他惊叹于仰仗科技力量发展得如火如荼的现代工业，绫濑川弓亲则淡淡地笑着附和，两个人朝合租的公寓走去。

撕开饭团的包装，把小菜装进盘子，拉开听装饮料的拉环，在坐垫上坐下，位于阳台的晚餐开始了。一角很饿，就着腌萝卜大口地吞下饭团，不时用啤酒把卡在喉咙的食物冲进胃里，弓亲在一边安静地将食物送进口中，慢慢地喝罐装鸡尾酒，他的食粮很小，有时候他觉得看着一角狼吞虎咽的劲头自己的胃都变得满足了起来。一角吃完最后一个饭团，用指节抹了一下嘴角。

“吃饱了。”他宣布道。弓亲笑着，从塑料袋里又拿出一罐啤酒递给他。

一角接过来拉开拉环，他喝了一口，抬头看向天空，沉默不语。

“你在想什么，一角？”弓亲开口了，“在担心阿散井吗？”

“没有，”一角眨眨眼睛，“恋次那小子没什么可担心的。”

“那，是朽木白哉的事情？”

一角看向弓亲，几秒种后他露出了认输的表情。

“是啊，”他放弃般承认道，“你说的没错。”

“堂堂外交家族的公子，偏偏在这个节骨眼选择加入机关的直属部队，的确很让人在意呢。”弓亲说着，也抬头看向上方，露天阳台上的风虽然有些寒冷，但坐在这里抬头便可以看见天空。

“队长倒是很中意他的样子，”一角说，语气里并没有不甘心的意味，“听说那个人原本就是军人出身，只是后来因为不清不楚的原因退役了，现在也算得上重操旧业吧。”

说到这，两人再次沉默。上级的事情他们了解得并不深，不同于名门少爷，两个人都是贫民区出身，在送走了迷茫动荡的青春期之后，他们都选择了参军，并结识了更木剑八。

“一角，在最坏的情况下，你有什么打算？”弓亲看向身边的一角，眼下的形势绝不算好的。经历了平安夜的事件，无论是他们还是拜勒岗手下的势力都遭到了削弱，然而与执察队的冲突甚至算不上最坏。最坏的情况，是他们不得不面对现实的时候。

“没什么打算。”一角漫不经心的回答反倒让弓亲感到一阵安心。

更木剑八的出现无论对他还是一角来说都是一种奇迹般的幸运，在这个强悍男人的带领下，他们都不约而同地找到了归属感。尽管被冠以城市的保卫者之名，但他们实际上仅仅是为了在更木的名下战斗才会留在这里，这点共识两个人都心照不宣，因此即使面临着一触即发的局势，他们也没有丝毫的迷惘。

弓亲抬起头看向天空，一轮皎洁的圆月正安静地悬在头顶。

“今晚是满月啊……”一角自言自语般地说，他出神地望着月亮。

“是啊。”弓亲附和道。

两个人都不再说话，只是用有些空洞的视线安静地看向天空，过了一会儿，一角站起身来。

“晚安，一角。”弓亲淡淡地对他说。

“晚安。”

绫濑川弓亲站在浴室的镜子前，把自己的蓝柄牙刷放进玻璃杯中，在那旁边竖着一只同款的红色牙刷。他注视着镜子，镜中的那张脸上没有任何表情。他转过身去，背对着镜子脱掉了套在身上的高领毛衣。他将毛衣扔进衣筐。犹豫了一会儿，再次缓缓地转向镜子，镜中的那张脸露出了嫌恶的表情。

他的手探向自己的左肩，缓慢地摩挲着。镜子中的他重复着相同的动作，用冰冷的手指抚摸着肩头延至锁骨下方的刺青，体会蜿蜒在皮肤中线条的凹凸，那是他不会展现给任何人的秘密，就算是斑目一角也不行。

不对，他想到。正因为是一角，所以才更不行。

他走进浴缸，把自己浸泡在热水中，让水一直漫过脖子，他闭上了眼睛，慢慢沉了下去。

当他从浴缸中起身时，皮肤已经被水烫得有些泛红，在淡红色的衬托下，挺立在他肩头的那只孔雀显得更加斑斓和醒目。

&

桧佐木修兵走进厨房喝了口水，靠着料理台慢慢坐在了地上。

趴在沙发上的吉良还在喃喃自语着，不时用埋怨般的语气说出让人辨别不清的词句。在把胃吐空之后，他终于安静了下来。

桧佐木突然想起来，自己还没有吃晚饭。他看了看堆在桌上已经开始萎缩的蔬菜，又看了一眼墙上的挂钟，指针揭示着时间已临近午夜。他无声地叹了口气，走向了自己的卧室。然而他并没有走进去，只是站在了门口。

卧室床上的被单和枕套都是新换的，松本乱菊静静地躺在他的床上。闹腾了一个晚上的她终于安静下来。桧佐木站在门口注视着她。即使脸上的妆容有些花了，松本端庄的面孔看起来依然十分动人，但不知为什么，睡着的她表情看起来有些难过，似乎在做一个悲伤的梦。

桧佐木有些不知所措地抬手抓抓头发，露出了有些苦恼的笑容。他在门口安静地站了一会儿，随后关掉了卧室的灯，走出房间，轻轻掩上了门。

吉良是第一个醒来的，他挣扎着从沙发上坐起来，太阳穴深处的疼痛让他忍不住咧开了嘴，他低下头去，诧异地看到了睡在地板上的桧佐木修兵。环视了一圈，他意识到眼下正身处桧佐木的家中。他感到混乱，努力去搜索自己的记忆，终于勉强回忆起了昨晚的事情。

本来只是想将市丸银留下的数量惊人的柿饼分给松本乱菊，但在见到柿饼之后乱菊就变了脸色，坚持要拉自己要去喝酒。吉良不讨厌喝酒，但也不擅长。席间松本乱菊没说什么，只是不停给他倒酒，在乱菊的生拉硬劝下他喝了一杯又一杯，到口齿不清再到失去意识。他忘了后来发生了什么，只是记得烂醉让他忘记了所有的伤心和苦恼，让他轻松。

他起身下地，动作很轻，却还是吵醒了裹在睡袋里的桧佐木修兵。

桧佐木把自己从睡袋里解放出来，他抓了抓后脑勺杂乱的头发，问吉良感觉怎么样，问他是否头疼，问他要不要来杯提神的咖啡，唯独没问他和松本乱菊醉在街头的原因。

松本乱菊醒来的时候，首先闻到的是从床单上散发出来淡淡的皂香，那不是她常用的肥皂，但那种朴素的味道却让人感到莫名的踏实和安心。她揉着惺忪的睡眼坐起来，环视自己所处的房间，这是个陌生的房间。窗前蓝色的窗帘紧闭着，简洁的家具摆放得十分规整，没有过多的零碎物品，房间的角落里竖着一把电吉他，墙上贴着几张摇滚乐队的海报，这是一个男人的房间。

乱菊掀开被子起身，她站在紧闭的门前，犹豫了一下还是拉开了房门。

房门外有故意压低的说话声，乱菊警惕起来。她蹑手蹑脚地走向客厅，在看到戴着围裙忙碌在厨房的桧佐木和吉良时，她愣了一下，随即忍不住笑了出来。听到她的笑声吉良回过头去，意识到笑声的起因是自己身上粉红色的花边围裙，他也不好意思地笑了起来，在看到吉良的表情以后乱菊笑得更开心了。桧佐木有些摸不着头脑，但看到笑着的两个人，他也不由得跟着笑了起来。

他们共同完成了一顿称得上丰盛的早餐。

他们在窗边的餐桌旁安静地坐下。

他们嗅着咖啡和烤吐司的香气，在玻璃透进的晨光中迎来新的一天。

他们什么也没有谈论。


	67. [她]

看到莉莉妮特·金迦芭柯的身影从旋转门里走出来，站在街角阴影中的史塔克慌忙地将手中的烟掐掉，丢进了身后的垃圾桶，他剥开一块薄荷糖塞进嘴巴，朝正在人行道上四处张望的莉莉妮特走去。

“我在这儿。”

看到懒洋洋抬手示意的史塔克，莉莉妮特愣了一下，随即气冲冲地快步朝他走过来。

“你到哪儿去了？”她有些恼火地质问道，“我不是让你在门口等着吗？”

“随便转转，”史塔克瞥了一眼莉莉妮特跨在肩上的草绿色单肩包，他不知道里面装了什么，但那只包看起来很重，“我可不想跟那群人挤在银行门口。”他朝银行门口排起的长队扬扬下巴。

莉莉妮特皱着眉打量了史塔克几秒，史塔克几乎以为是自己悄悄抽烟的事情败露了，然而莉莉妮特突然绽开了笑容。

“算了，反正我的事情顺利办完了。”她把手中的存折合上，塞进肩头的单肩包里。刚存完钱的她似乎心情相当不错。史塔克在她合上的前一秒无意间看到了上面的数字，那个不小的数目令他相当诧异。

“你哪来的那么多钱？”走出几步之后，他终于忍不住发问了。

“打工。”莉莉妮特漫不经心地回答，同时划动手机屏幕搜索附近的餐厅。

“打工？”史塔克不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“是啊，不是谁都像你那么懒的！”莉莉妮特直接地说道，“在你睡大觉的时候我去做些有意义的劳动，顺便赚点属于自己的钱，有什么问题吗？”

史塔克不知道该说些什么，虽然这个女孩大把的空闲时间确实为打工提供了硬件条件，而且她也的确经常在史塔克不注意的时候不声不响地神秘失踪几个小时，但史塔克还是想象不出她会打什么样的工。他的脑海中浮现出几个可能的选项，又被他一个个排除了，麻烦的思考让他感到头疼，他不打算再追问，只是抬起手扯扯脖子上的深灰色围巾，把脸藏在了后面。

莉莉妮特悄悄抬起头看了一眼回归沉默的史塔克，不易察觉地撇了撇嘴，抬手把从挎包中露出一角的物理书推进深处。她感到有些扫兴，如果史塔克继续追问的话，她说不定会回答他的。不过，也罢。她想到，毕竟自己在做家教给小孩子补习物理这种事，说了他恐怕也不会相信的。

她猛地伸长胳膊把手机举到史塔克面前，“决定了！”她愉快地宣布道，“请我吃这家！”

史塔克被莉莉妮特突然的动作吓了一跳，他微微弯下腰，眯起眼睛看向莉莉妮特手机上的餐厅地址，距离他们现在所处的位置并不远，似乎是家在年轻人中相当有人气的快餐店，价钱也似乎比较合理，等等——他突然反应过来，“为什么要我请你吃？你不是有钱吗？”

“我没有钱，”莉莉妮特一本正经地看着史塔克的脸，“我的钱刚刚全都存进银行了！你这个笨蛋！”

“你这是敲诈……”

莉莉妮特咧开嘴露出得逞般的笑容，“反正我又不是什么良民，”她说道，“请我吃饭，抽烟的事就不跟你计较了。”说完，她兴冲冲地朝着地图上指示的方向迈开步子。

史塔克站在原地愣了几秒，终于认输般叹了口气。他抬起手揉了揉自己的太阳穴，朝着莉莉妮特的方向慢慢走去。

&

“番茄酱——”莉莉妮特伸手从史塔克手里夺过他正要挤在薯条上的番茄酱，“你不要可以给我！”

“你哪只眼睛看见我不要了？！”史塔克对着莉莉妮特发出强烈的抗议，而后者自然地无视了他苍白的抗议，正将缴获的番茄酱挤在自己的薯条上。

“真是够了……”史塔克叹着气，把只有盐粒的薯条塞进嘴里。他看向一边，这家店的生意比他想象得还要红火，虽然面积不大，但夸张的街头装修风格显然很受年轻人喜欢，每张桌子几乎都坐满了人。况且，食物的味道也不错。史塔克想着，伸手去拿他剩下的最后一块炸鸡，手指摸索了一圈，却发现只剩下一个空的盒子。

“莉莉妮特！”他气愤地扭回头看向坐在对面的莉莉妮特。拿走他最后一块炸鸡的罪魁祸首正满足地舔着手指，得意地冲他笑着。他只得举起饮料杯，用吸管咕噜咕噜地喝起剩下的汽水。至少里面的冰块没被她拿走，他有些欣慰地想到。店里播放着有些吵闹但欢快的流行音乐，莉莉妮特似乎很偏爱这样的快餐店，史塔克虽然不喜欢吵闹，但也逐渐习惯了这样的环境，挤在熙熙攘攘的人群里购买不健康但可口的食品，在有些狭窄的卡座间就着俗气的音乐填饱肚子，每当这样做的时候史塔克都会产生一种错觉，自己只是一个再平凡不过的市民，而不是一个手上曾沾满鲜血的凶手。

“这里有人吗？”突然出现的声音打断了史塔克的思绪。他抬起头，出现在面前戴着黑色帽兜的男人让他吃了一惊。男人端着餐盘，上面堆满了数量惊人的炸鸡和薯条，以及摞得很高几乎摇摇欲坠的汉堡。男人的帽兜很大，盖过了额头遮住了他的脸，史塔克看不清他的样子。

“有人吗？”见史塔克不回答，男人再次用低沉的声音重复道。

“不，没有……”史塔克犹豫地说道，一种不好的预感让他想要立即离开，而莉莉妮特似乎也有同感，用不安的表情看向他。然而史塔克的话音刚落，男人便把餐盘重重地放在了莉莉妮特旁边的空位上，坐在了她的身边。

“喂……”莉莉妮特小声地表达自己的不满，然而那个男人像是没听见一样，粗暴地拆开了汉堡的纸盒，用有些脏兮兮的手指把汉堡捏碎成，一大块一大块地塞进口中，几乎没有咀嚼便囫囵吞下，同时还伴随着喉咙里可怕的咕噜声，他用了不到一分钟便吃完了一个汉堡，紧接着用同样的方式消灭了第二个。

史塔克和莉莉妮特面面相觑，这个男人吞噬般的进食方法让人感到恐惧，他贪婪地吃着，无关食物的味道，仅仅是迫切地需要用近乎暴力的方式将自己空洞的胃填满。帽兜的阴影遮住了他的面孔，只有在他激烈动作的缝隙间能捕捉到他的嘴巴，他张大的嘴巴如同一根通往无底洞的管道的入口。突然间他连贯的动作停了下来，紧接着开始剧烈地咳嗽起来，双手抓向自己的脖子。史塔克意识到他是被食物噎住了，然而他的桌上没有饮料。

“喂！你没事吧？！”史塔克下意识地喊道。

男人剧烈地咳嗽了两下，向后仰去，重重地靠在了卡座的椅背上，那一瞬间史塔克看清了他的脸上奇异的瘢痕，是烧伤。紧接着男人又猛地向前伏在桌上，他用力吞咽了几下，似乎终于将卡在喉咙里的食物咽了下去。他双手撑在桌边剧烈地喘息着，还没等呼吸平稳下来，又猛地举拳砸向了桌子。

“没有时间了！”他低垂着脑袋大声地喊道，似乎在自言自语，但不同于刚才的低沉嗓音，而是变得尖细起来。史塔克皱起了眉。

“必须快点……杀了他才行……”男人继续用尖细的嗓音自言自语般说道，那种异常的音色和语气，如同男人在扮演女性时刻意装出的一般。

莉莉妮特紧张地缩向墙角，史塔克安静地伸手探向了腰间的手枪。

然而还没等他把枪拔出来，男人猛然站了起来，他的动作太过迅疾，险些掀翻桌子，莉莉妮特面前的纸杯顿时倒了下去，杯中的汽水洒在了她的身上。还没等莉莉妮特发出抗议，男人已经快步冲向门口，推开门跑了出去。

史塔克呆呆地注视着门外男人消失的方向，他不明白究竟发生了什么。

“该死！”女孩的声音让他回过神来，他看向对面，莉莉妮特手忙脚乱地拿起纸巾去擦身上的饮料污渍，“怪人！人格分裂一样！史塔克，再给我几张纸巾！”她恼火地咒骂着，朝史塔克伸出手来。

然而史塔克没有动。

“史塔克？”意识到史塔克的异常，莉莉妮特停了下来。

史塔克没有回答，他沉默地看向四周，其他桌的客人在男人夺门而出后只是耳语了几句便再次投入到各自的谈话之中，这一桌的骚动在他们眼中只是一段无意义的插曲，甚至都不值得多看上一眼。欢快而吵闹的音乐声盘旋在头顶，然而史塔克仿佛听不见任何声音一般，茫然地看向了桌子对面，看向正紧张地望着他的女孩。

“你怎么了？史塔克？”女孩再次担心地问道。

史塔克定定地看向莉莉妮特·金迦芭柯的眼睛。

“莉莉妮特。”他用干哑的声音开口了。“你是真的吗？”

“你在说什么？”莉莉妮特似乎没听懂他的问题。

“你是真实存在的吗？还是……”

有什么东西哽咽在他的嗓子眼，史塔克没能说完问题的后半句，你是真实存在的，还是……我无意间创造出的另一个人格？

史塔克开始搜寻自己的记忆，他发现自己记不起莉莉妮特出现在他身边的具体时间，他也从来不知道莉莉妮特究竟是怎样来到他身边的，莉莉妮特只是突然出现，在他因为自己不得不夺取人性命而感到痛苦几乎无法继续生活的时候出现在了他的房子里，而他没有问任何问题，理所当然地接受了莉莉妮特的存在，仅仅因为她能够陪在自己身边，让自己不再那么孤独。

莉莉妮特诧异地注视着史塔克，他的嘴角颤动着，表情看起来非常痛苦而恐惧。

莉莉妮特站起身，在史塔克的注视下走到他旁边的空位坐了下来，她伸手握住了史塔克冰冷而颤抖的手指。

“我是真的。史塔克。”史塔克听见莉莉妮特在她耳边小声地说道，他小心翼翼地转过头看向身边的她，莉莉妮特的手让他感到温暖。

“我要怎么才能证明你是真的？”他听见自己用干哑的声音发问。

莉莉妮特用两只手抓起他的大手掂量着。“你在问什么蠢问题史塔克！我是看得见摸得着的活人！”

“你可能只存在于我的头脑中……”史塔克避开了她的视线。

沉默了一会儿，莉莉妮特终于抬起手抓抓自己的头发。“你真是麻烦……”她不耐烦地说道。带着苦恼的表情思索了一阵，紧接着她站起来，用力拉扯史塔克的手，拉着他站起来，走出了快餐店。

“走吧！”她语气强硬地说道。

“去哪儿？”史塔克怀疑地问道，他看着拉着自己快步走在前面的女孩翻卷的浅绿色头发，默默问自己存在于想象中的人物是是否会有炭一般温暖的手。

“去证明我是真的！”莉莉妮特头也不回地说道。

&

“怎么样？”莉莉妮特站在穿衣镜前欣赏着自己，插在口袋里的双手将雪白色毛绒外套的两襟裹紧又松开，回身在史塔克面前转了一圈。

“什么怎么样？”史塔克坐在服装店的矮沙发上用干哑的声音反问道。

“这下相信我是真的了吗？”莉莉妮特问道，一边努力压制自己看见史塔克愁眉苦脸的表情而生出的怒火。

“为什么给你买新衣服就能证明你是真的……”史塔克垂下眼睛，再一次伸手慢慢按压自己的太阳穴。

“想象中的人物会实际到商场里买衣服试衣服吗？”莉莉妮特双手叉腰质问道，随即转身朝向穿衣镜，心满意足地打量着身穿着新衣服的自己，“这件真的很不错！就要这件了！”说完她把长至膝盖的外套脱下来塞进史塔克手里。“拿着，去门口结账。”她命令道。

史塔克无奈地叹了口气，抱着那件外套走向收银台，掏出钱包付账的时候他努力去忽略收银员脸上奇妙的笑容，不让自己去思考那笑容的含义。

走出服装店，莉莉妮特顺手从他手里夺过外套穿在了身上，她把毛茸茸的领子拉向自己的脸，快乐地摇晃着脑袋，“果然很舒服！”她愉快地转了两圈，随即发现新大陆般指向不远处。“史塔克，那家点心屋在搞情人节特别活动！”她兴奋地喊道。

“那又怎么样？”史塔克提着装着莉莉妮特被汽水弄脏的衣服袋子，无精打采地看向门口飘着一大簇红色心形气球的点心屋，店内的玻璃柜台前挤满了年轻女孩。

“我要吃巧克力！”莉莉妮特大声地宣布道，“买了巧克力就能确认我是真的了吧？想象中的人是不会吃巧克力的！”

“你那种说法根本就——”还没等他说完，莉莉妮特已经冲到了那一簇气球下面。

“快过来！”喊完这句，她便钻进了店里，淹没在了年轻女孩的海洋中。

史塔克不情愿地走过去，他站在点心屋的门口，还没走进去就能够闻到里面飘出的巧克力和奶油的香甜气息，他对巧克力没什么特别的兴趣，也不愿挤进人堆中，更何况他的疑虑还没有彻底消除，然而看着人群中不时出现的浅绿色脑袋，他还是叹了口气，走了进去。

他艰难地穿过人群来到莉莉妮特身边，后者正趴在角落的柜台玻璃上兴致勃勃地朝里面张望。“那个丘比特形状的看起来很可爱，不过那个心形的看起来更好吃一点……”

“喂，莉莉妮特……”眼看着满脸堆笑的售货员朝这边走来，史塔克发现自己不由得紧张起来。

“决定了——”莉莉妮特宣布道，“要那个！”史塔克看向莉莉妮特指向的角落，摆在那里的是一盒卡通小狗形状的白巧克力。

“请问您想要哪种呢？”售货员走到了史塔克的面前。

史塔克抬手指向莉莉妮特视线的方向，“请给我那盒。”

走出点心屋，莉莉妮特便迫不及待地拆开了巧克力的包装，拿出一块愉快地咬了一口。

“嗯——味道还真不错！”她心满意足地舔舔嘴唇说道，“史塔克，你要来一块吗？”

“不……”史塔克摆了摆手。

“你干嘛还哭丧着脸啊！”莉莉妮特停下来，不满地说道，“你还在想那个蠢问题吗？”

史塔克不回答，他转头看向身旁的橱窗玻璃，在玻璃的倒影中的确映出了他和莉莉妮特两个人的身影，然而他没有自信，无法说服自己，莉莉妮特的影子不是他的大脑制造出的一个美好却令人心碎的幻象。

“史塔克，”莉莉妮特的声音小了一点，“要怎么才能让你相信我是真的呢？”

史塔克慢慢地转过头，看向莉莉妮特的脸，那上面不再是平日里傲慢的笑容，而是换上了有些悲伤的表情。史塔克感到难过，因为自己的难过让她也变得难过，但到现在为止，他的答案并没有因为莉莉妮特拼命的证实而发生任何改变。

“不知道。”他听到自己用干哑的声音回答道。

史塔克不知道他们走了多久，也不知道来到了什么地方，一路上他们没有再说话，只是一前一后地走着，史塔克看着走在前面的娇小身影，她的步伐虽然因为情绪的低落而显得有些沉重，但她迈步乃至摆动手臂的方式依然是优雅的。那种生涩的、不修边幅的优雅，或许只能倒映在自己的眼中。史塔克心情复杂地想到。

他们离开了城市最繁华的街区，天色逐渐暗了下去，太阳正缓慢地向西边移动，他们来到了一个小的儿童公园，有秋千，有滑梯，有跷跷板，没有人。

莉莉妮特走过去，在跷跷板一端的尽头坐下，看向呆站在一边的史塔克。

“过来。”她淡淡地说道，语气中没有命令的意味。

史塔克走过去，在跷跷板的另一端坐了下去，因为体重的差异，莉莉妮特那一侧立刻升了起来，她慌张地抓住把手防止自己摔下去，史塔克连忙站起来，莉莉妮特的那一端重重摔在了地上。

“笨蛋！”莉莉妮特不满地责备道。“你这个大块头，往中间坐一点。”

史塔克站着，岔开腿朝跷跷板的中心移动。

“再往中间一点，”莉莉妮特指挥道，“你没听说过杠杆原理吗？没听说过的话我可以教你。”说到这句，她的语气莫名带着点自豪。

史塔克有些疑惑地注视着跷跷板另一端的女孩，在她叫停以后，史塔克慢慢地坐在了指定的位置。他学着莉莉妮特的样子弯起腿，让双脚稍微离开了地面。

跷跷板摇晃了两下，以微妙的平衡支撑起两个人的体重悬在了半空中。

史塔克有些诧异地抬头，看向了莉莉妮特，发现她的脸上终于露出了笑容。

她落下脚，蹬了一下地面，史塔克的那端落了下去。他仿照着她的样子，也轻轻蹬了一下地面，莉莉妮特的那端落了下去。他们安静地坐在跷跷板的两端，跷跷板交替起伏着，发出吱呀吱呀的声音，在空荡荡的公园里回荡。起伏之间，风吹过史塔克的脸，把在他眼前晃动的长发吹向脸颊两侧。他看向莉莉妮特。莉莉妮特浅绿色的头发在风中飞舞着，她用淡紫色的眼睛望着他，得意地笑着。

落日的余晖透过楼宇间的缝隙照在了他们身上，莉莉妮特放下双脚踩在了地面上，在史塔克坐稳后，她从跷跷板的尽头站起来，走向了史塔克。

史塔克仰头看着莉莉妮特的脸，表情有些茫然，但眼神不再像之前那样空洞无神。

“史塔克，”莉莉妮特开口了，“我是真实存在的。”她轻声说道。

注视着莉莉妮特淡紫色的瞳仁，史塔克眨了眨眼睛，他觉得可能会有眼泪流下来，但眼眶却是干的。

“是啊……对不起，我——”他听到自己干哑的声音。

还没等他说完，莉莉妮特张开双手，轻轻地把他的头抱在了自己的怀里。

“史塔克，”她的声音从史塔克的头顶传来，“如果你累了，我们可以离开这里。”

史塔克忘记了自己想说什么，或许他是想要道歉，为质疑了莉莉妮特存在的真实而道歉；或许他是想要反省，为自己曾经亲手伤害的性命而反省；或者他是想要忏悔，为自己明知故犯还妄图获得宽恕的贪婪而忏悔。但莉莉妮特的声音太过温柔，让他觉得自己想说什么都已经不再重要。

或许，他只是想要她在身边罢了。

莉莉妮特松开了手。

“下次任务结束后，我们便离开这里吧。”她淡淡地说道。

史塔克沉默着点了点头。

他站起身，莉莉妮特用炭火般温暖的手牵起他的，朝回程的方向走去。史塔克看向前方，落日的光辉中，她浅绿色的头发正随风飞舞，在雪白色毛绒外套的衬托下显得更加动人。史塔克然突然想起自己有句话忘了跟她说。

这件衣服，很适合她。


	68. [可能]

平子真子抬手摘下架在鼻梁上的近视镜，将视线从电脑屏幕上移开，他揉了揉干涩的眼睛，顺着图书馆电子阅览室的落地窗户看向外面。傍晚的天空呈现出铅般的灰色，似乎随时会下起雨来。他无声地轻叹了口气，事实上这种谨慎在此时显得有点多余，阅览室里没有其他人，然而他仍然不想制造出任何声响打破这难得的宁静。手机上没有新的消息，他再次将偶尔才能派上用场的眼镜架在鼻梁上，视线回到面前的屏幕，他滚动鼠标，屏幕上的文字随之向下，那是存档在图书馆的旧报影印本，日期显示的是十年前。

十年前，一个关键的时间点。

在那之前机关的前身已经拥有一定的自主权限，但获得完全自治权却是在十年前。同样，那也是朽木白哉入伍的一年，而在那之后没过多久，城市与首都的关系急剧恶化。平子将已经到底的文档向前滚动，他已经花了一整天的时间来反复阅读当年的报道，试图从众多的文章中获取有用的信息。这是一项繁重的工作，在那一年真假难辨的报道铺天盖地，主流媒体对于自治大多抱有积极态度，舆论倒向一边，然而其中有一起事件引起了平子的注意。

拉斯诺切斯所管辖的林区，怀克蒙德。由于规划关系在其范围内的村落被迫全体迁移，当地的居民对这一唐突的变动相当不满，甚至集体出动进行了为期数个月的抗议。对于自治持有反面意见的媒体恰好利用了这一负面事件，对其大书特书，事件持续发酵，沸沸扬扬闹了很长时间。然而最终迁移还是如期进行，事件平息了下去，几个月后没有人再继续谈论这件事，一切不了了之。

平子是那之后几年才调动来到机关的，而对于机关的直属部队更是了解甚少。但直觉告诉他林区的规划变动与军方有着微妙的联系，他觉得自己已经抓住了关键的尾巴，然而相关线索至此便断掉了，想要将那庞大的身躯从阴影中拖拽出来却变得相当困难。在获得完全自治权后机关内部进行整合，大规模的人员裁减导致包括浦原喜助在内一部分早期便在前身机构的人员被强制调离，紧接着城市与首都的关系便开始恶化，直到三年前，拜勒岗为首的组织占领了这座城市，首都却始终没有采取任何具体的行动，直到今天。

平子感觉自己的头在隐隐作痛，他关掉了浏览界面，揉着太阳穴对着散发着莹莹蓝光的屏幕闭上眼睛。嗅着可疑的气息他不断地调查着，除了六车拳西之外他没有再借助任何他人的帮助，他能感觉到异常的存在，却无法确定那究竟是什么，仅仅是一种不祥的直感，可能的话他也希望那只是自己敏感过度产生的错觉，然而至今为止的经验让他知道，自己那敏锐的直感总是会应验，这也让他十分苦恼。

手机突然震了一下，与坚硬的桌面碰撞发出嗡的一声巨响，平子吓了一跳，慌忙拿起手机。是一条信息，内容是简短的三个字：我到了。

平子摘下眼镜，把随身物品收进手提包，关掉电脑起身，走出阅览室，来到有些阴冷的前厅，前台的管理员已经不知所踪，他穿过空荡荡的图书馆大厅，推开大门，看到了停在门口那辆显眼的白色SUV。坐在驾驶席的男人——也是信息的发件人——降下车窗，从窗口微微探出脑袋，那张脸上的笑容让平子撇了撇嘴，懒洋洋地走过去拉开了副驾驶的门。

“事情办完了吗？真子？”蓝染惣右介问道。

“还好。”平子把安全带扯过胸前，不太认真地回答。

“是吗，”平子的回答显然是种敷衍，蓝染也没有刻意继续这个话题，“那么我们走吧。”

平子的沉默表示了默认，蓝染转动车钥匙。平子别过头去看向窗外，他知道对于自己不想回答的问题，蓝染绝对不会去追问，同样地，对于蓝染的事情自己也绝不会过多地过问。不知不觉间这已经成为了他们之间不言而喻的默契。平子曾认真地考虑过他们之间这种关系是否是不正常的，的确与一般的情侣相比，这种不过问与其说是体谅倒不如说是漠不关心，但他很快意识到，对于他和蓝染而言，过分深入的追问才更像是一种负担，他也因此接受了这一在他人看来略显冷漠的相处模式。

平子看向后座，发现那里放着几个外卖袋子，包装表明它们来自他最中意的餐厅。蓝染已经将晚餐安排妥当，从某些方面来说蓝染还是相当周到体贴的。尽管头脑中还有许多没有解决的问题，但平子决定暂时将它们忘掉。毕竟，今天是情人节。

蓝染安静地驾驶，平子无言地看着窗外，一路上他们谁都没有说话，这种沉默也在不知不觉间被平子视为了理所当然，虽然在面对朋友时他很擅长活跃气氛，但归根结底他并不是喜欢闲谈的人，而蓝染也是喜欢安静的人，如果没有谁刻意去寻找话题，这种略显疏离的沉默便是他们相处的常态，即使是在这样一个日子里。

“真子，”车子在红灯前停了下来，蓝染终于打破了沉默，“可以帮我把手套盒打开吗？”

“哈？为什么？”平子将视线从空荡荡的街道移向蓝染，不知不觉间他们已经离开了市中心，街道上的行人也越来越少，建筑的分布也越来越稀疏。

“拜托了。”蓝染答非所问，他目不转睛地看向前方，交通灯再次变换颜色。

平子注意到蓝染的嘴角微微上扬，他看得出蓝染在盘算什么，但不确定具体的内容。蓝染的语气带着央求，虽然有些不满，但平子还是拉开了面前的手套盒。在看到了里面挂着金色丝带的精致礼盒时，平子愣住了。

“情人节快乐，真子。”蓝染说道。

平子愣了几秒才将礼盒拿出来。他把礼物放在膝头，一时间竟有些不知所措。

“你这家伙......”平子突然间不知该说些什么，虽然已经有所准备，但内心还是感到淡淡的惊喜，“要送礼物就直接给我不就行了，还搞这么麻烦。”他用勉为其难的语气说道，同时低下头去，让金发垂下去遮盖住嘴角的笑意。

“打开看看吧。”蓝染说，在余光捕捉到平子笑容的瞬间，他的笑容更深了一些。

“现在吗？”

在蓝染的催促下，平子终于小心翼翼地解下丝带，他仔细地拆开包装纸，诧异地发现那是一张他一直想要入手的限量爵士CD。

“你怎么会......”平子有些语塞，印象里自己只在蓝染面前随口提起过一次，没想到对爵士乐一窍不通的他竟然会记下那个复杂的名字，更没想到他竟然有办法将这张稀有的CD弄到了手。

“现在来听听看吧，真子。”蓝染提议道。

平子迟疑着，谨慎地把CD从盒子里取出来，小心翼翼地送进了手边的车载CD机。

几秒钟的留白后，轻扬的爵士乐曲在钢琴的导引下缓缓流淌而出，平子发现自己绷紧的神经也随之放松了下来。他抱着胳膊向后靠向椅背，手指随着乐曲的节奏轻轻点在手臂上，嘴角慢慢浮现出更加明显的笑容。

看着愉快的平子，蓝染没有开口打扰，而是继续安静地驾车驶向他们的目的地。

一曲结束后，平子坐直身子，他拉开手提包，在里面摸索了一阵，从中拿出一个同样包装精美的长方形盒子放在了面前的操作台上。

“喏，巧克力。”他对着深蓝色的盒子扬扬下巴，紧接着他的脸上露出有些为难的表情，犹豫了几秒才再次开口，“情人节快乐......”他小声地补充道。

“现在打开吃掉吧，真子。”捕捉到平子表情的微妙变化，蓝染用更加愉快的语气提议道。

“现在？马上就要吃晚饭了啊！”

“中午没来得及吃饭，现在已经有点饿了。”蓝染故意用有些无辜的语气说道。“拜托你打开了，真子。”

“你还真是麻烦啊......”嘴上抱怨着，平子还是伸手打开了包装，捏起其中一粒巧克力的包装纸，举到蓝染握着方向盘的手边，“给你。”

“抱歉，真子，现在腾不开手。”蓝染说着，朝平子的方向偏过头，微微张开嘴巴，动作的含义再明显不过。

“你还真是得寸进尺啊......”平子皱起眉，不太情愿地将巧克力送到蓝染嘴边，蓝染愉快地衔了过去。

“谢谢。”吃完之后他心满意足地说道，“真子不来一块吗？”

“不，我不喜欢吃甜的。”平子不太认真地答道。

“那，换我来喂你？”说着，蓝染灵巧地腾出一只手，从盒子里挑出一块巧克力递到平子嘴边。

“你这家伙不是能自己吃吗？！”平子恼火地从蓝染手中夺过巧克力，他看着蓝染得逞般的笑容，犹豫了一下还是将巧克力放进了自己口中。略带苦涩的甜味在舌尖弥漫开来，知道蓝染和自己一样并不擅长甜食，他特意选择了低甜度的黑巧克力。虽然自觉已经过了为节日而欢欣鼓舞的年纪，但平子犹豫再三还是买了巧克力，与其说是为了所谓的仪式感，倒不如说是一种补偿。为了分别三年后共度的第一个情人节。

平子悄悄地打量蓝染的侧脸，尽管不同于一般意义上恋人间的亲密，但这段关系竟也维持了七年之久，纵使将他身处首都的那三年不清不楚的空白刨除，两个人朝夕相处的时间也长达四年多，然而即便是这样，他依然不敢贸然地得出自己了解蓝染这个结论。在刚刚加入机关时，比他年轻的蓝染还只是他的一个下属，然而没过多久，蓝染凭借自身的才能很快便获得提拔，甚至到达了与他平起平坐的位置，直到后来他才知道，蓝染曾因出色的语言天赋在驻外部队担任过18个月的翻译，在派遣期限结束后回到机关，加上他突出的能力，来到这个位置也是理所应当。而在平子前往首都的三年时间里，蓝染更是青云直上，在元柳斋不幸身亡后顺利继任，成为了机关的最高负责人。

一直以来平子始终看不惯蓝染，无关地位高低，他只是觉得蓝染在人前的谦逊姿态如同一张虚伪的面具，从他认识蓝染的那天开始便本能地想要将那张面具撕开。蓝染如同一个有些险恶的谜题，解开他或许会引出许多不必要的麻烦，但平子发现自己无法置之不理。与蓝染发展到今日的关系对他而言完全是意料之外，他曾经多次试图客观地剖析自己的想法，为什么自己会和蓝染成为恋人，为什么会允许这个最初让他反感的人若无其事地踏进他的生活，并不知不觉成为了他生活中重要的一部分。起初他或许只是想看到蓝染刻意隐藏的另一面，并将那样的他从虚伪的面具后揭发出来，实际上随着与他的朝夕相处，平子也确实看到了他不会在人前显露的一面，而这也证实了平子最初的猜想，然而等平子意识到时却为时已晚，他不得不承认，蓝染身上那些曾让他抵触的——他的从容冷静、深思熟虑、谦逊自持乃至令人恼火的玩味笑容——恰恰都成为了吸引自己的原因，而那些仅在他面前显露的样子，他竟有些自私地不愿与他人分享。

平子不知道蓝染对于自己的看法，他们几乎从未对彼此之间的关系有过深入的探讨，甚至连最平常的表达都羞于启齿。这种表面看似比友人之交还要淡薄的关系竟然持续了七年之久，即使单纯作为陪伴，这时间也已经足够漫长。大多数时候他们只是聊些再平凡不过的喜好话题，关于天气，关于食物，关于音乐。这些看似琐碎的话题似乎构成了他们全部的对话，对于真正重要的，那些维持着这段关系的东西他们反倒默契地避而不谈，而正是那些他们刻意回避的东西，那种强烈到令人不愿直面的吸引，才是让他们在分开三年之久后又自然地走到一起的原因。

不知不觉间夜幕已经降临，车子转过弯，眼前出现了一座有着巨大穹顶的银白色建筑物，那便是他们的目的地。平子打量着那座建筑，没有灯光。他不明白蓝染为什么偏偏选择废弃的天文馆来作为情人节的约会地点，没有工作人员，甚至连是否有电力供应都值得怀疑，但蓝染在提出这个建议时显得十分坚决，让平子无法质疑。

顺着车道来到建筑后面，立在旁边的指示牌表明这块空无一物的巨大空地是天文馆的露天停车场。车子停下后，蓝染拔下车钥匙，下车从后排拿起外卖袋子。平子解开安全带拉开车门，顺手从蓝染手里接过其中一个。他抬起头，注意到几朵云浮在夜空当中，夜晚的风有些寒冷。或许快要下雨了，他再次想到。

“我们走吧，真子。”蓝染说着，朝入口的旋转门走去。

“这种地方真的能进去吗？”平子怀疑地说道，“要是门都打不开岂不是惨了。”

“别担心。”蓝染的语气相当沉着。平子将信将疑地跟着他，走近之后却发现旋转门果然锁着，当他开始想象坐在车里借着阅读灯昏暗的光线吃着冰冷食物的凄惨场景时，蓝染却顺手拉开了旁边不起眼的小门，并用有些得意的笑容看向了目瞪口呆的平子。

“进来吧，真子。”他率先走进去，用邀请般的语气说道。

平子甚至不想去问蓝染是怎么知道这个入口的，只是沉默地跟着他走了进去。蓝染打开手机中的手电筒照亮脚下的路，他们穿过昏暗的大堂，来到了漆黑的展厅。平子本以为这里会充满密闭空间陈旧的气息，然而并没有，空气和平常的室内空气相比并没有什么特别之处，展厅里布置着大大小小的星系模型和废弃的电子展台，平子跟在蓝染身后，小心地迈动双腿注意着不要被什么东西绊倒，而蓝染则毫不迟疑地向前走着似乎对路线十分熟悉，平子丝毫不怀疑他此前已经来过很多次。

穿过第三个展厅，蓝染终于在一扇门前停下了脚步。平子看着门口的指示牌，觉得自己已经猜到了蓝染的想法。蓝染看了平子一眼，伸手拉开了面前紧闭的门，在那扇门后是更加浓重的黑暗。

“你先请，真子。”蓝染说道。

平子看着眼前的黑暗，又看看蓝染，蓝染的脸上依旧挂着笑容。

平子走了进去，然而蓝染并没有跟进来，平子回过头。

“在这里稍微等我一下。”

还没等平子问出他要去哪，蓝染便快步走开了，平子有些恼火，蓝染的脚步声逐渐消失了，意识到自己正置身于绝对的安静和黑暗之中，平子突然感到有些紧张，他有些慌乱地拿出手机，没有信号，但光亮却让他冷静下来，他点开手电照明，面前是一排一排阶梯式的座椅，他抬起头，让手电筒的光照向上方，在看清楚头顶景象的一瞬间，平子愣住了。笼罩在上方的是天文馆的穹顶型球幕，实际身处之下，比在外面看到的更加壮观。当这里亮起来的时候，不知道会是什么样的景象。

平子发现自己有些期待，同时他突然意识到，自己和蓝染几乎没有过平常人口中的约会，即使像天文馆这种恋人约会的胜地，竟也是在废弃之后以这种方式进入参观的。紧接着他自然地回想起和蓝染在确定恋人关系后第一次正式的出行，经过了几天的讨论——几乎一直是蓝染提议他否定——他们最终决定去野外露营，当时已经过了露营旺季，然而考虑到这样反而避免了占位的麻烦，这趟略显草率的旅行计划就这样被敲定了。他们将食物、帐篷以及其他露营用品，甚至还有天文望远镜一股脑塞进了后备箱，由蓝染驾车前往了城市郊外的露营地。同预期的一样除了他们之外没有其他的游客，营地的管理者还十分诧异竟会有人在这样的季节来露营。他们背着东西徒步穿过森林，在位于森林深处的湖边选择了绝佳的位置，看着蓝染驾轻就熟地支起了露营帐篷，平子感到相当意外，也就是那时他才知道了蓝染曾经在驻外部队的经历。然而蓝染没有多谈，平子也没有再问。他们在湖边生起篝火，架起炊具，准备了简单的饭食，随着太阳落山竟变得有些寒冷，他们裹着毛毯围坐在篝火边，食物谈不上丰盛，但听着树叶随风而起的沙沙声，看着夕阳落在湖中的倒影和面前跳动的篝火，平子竟也不由自主地产生了愉快的心情。

在那之前他们之间已有过漫长的僵持，终于由蓝染率先迈出一步打破了他们之间微妙的平衡，让平子曾经的矜持回避瞬间付诸一炬。时间太过久远，平子记不清楚当时和刚刚确定关系的蓝染谈论了些什么，那时的他尚且年轻，相比当下而言，那时的一切都沾染着几分新鲜的味道。虽然没有坚定不移的承诺，未来也并不明朗，但却也充斥着无限的可能。虽然面对蓝染时心情依旧有些复杂，但归根结底平子的内心深处还是带有侥幸和乐观的。

夜色降临，他们支起了天文望远镜，期待能在这个观星胜地看到著名的壮观景象。然而那个晚上天文望远镜终究没有派上用场，季节不对，他们没能看到网络游记中描述的浩瀚星空，只有寥寥无几的星星闪着微弱的光芒分布在夜空中，平子记得当时的自己或多或少有些失望来着，但随着时间的流逝，当时没能看到星星的失望也被逐渐冲淡，连同着坐在篝火边的喜悦和金色的夕阳一起淡出，变成了头脑中的布景，唯独令他无法忘记的是寒夜中他们的拥抱，平子记得自己靠在蓝染的身上，恍惚中他看着帐篷外晃动的篝火，伴随着木头的噼啪声，叶子彼此摩挲，湖水潺潺流淌，寥寥的星星安静地闪耀。蓝染的怀抱很温暖，平子感到自己的心是空的。他看向森林，看向湖水，看向天空深处。有那么一瞬间，平子觉得他们可以一直抱在这里直到一切消失。

当音乐伴随着头顶的光一同出现时，平子抬起了头。眼前的景象让他震惊得说不出话，只能无言地望着出现在上方穹顶的浩瀚星空，光芒笼罩着他，镜头缓慢地拉近，线条勾勒出星座，点点星光被逐渐放大，星云变幻着色彩在头顶盘旋。他感到自己是喜悦的，那种喜悦甚至擅自穿过时间篡改了记忆，让他回想起并不存在的感觉，仿佛在露营的那个晚上他们看到了和眼前一样繁盛的景象，在那个晚上，他感到了同样的喜悦。

蓝染安静地走进来在他身边坐下，抬起头和他一起看向上空。

“还记得吗，真子？”蓝染淡淡地开口了，“我说过的，下次——”

下次，我们会看到星星的。

记忆中蓝染的声音和现实中的交叠在一起，传进了平子的耳朵。

“嗯，我记得。”

平子讨厌所谓命中注定一见钟情这类宿命论的说法，甚至对这种论调嗤之以鼻。他始终认为那是用来蒙骗年轻情侣的无稽之谈，让他们将彼此之间原始的吸引力粉饰为更加神秘莫测的精妙谎言。他也从来不愿意用那个随处可见的词汇去定义自己和蓝染之间的关系，虽然他并没有找到其他贴切的词语。他始终认为将他们捆绑在一起的是更加沉重，甚至包含着恶意的什么东西，和蓝染在一起并非他能够自己选择的事情，而是如同磐石般横在眼前的事实，只要他们知晓对方还存在于这个世上，就不会出现另一种可能。在这份情感面前，平子曾经痛恨过自己的软弱和无能为力，在分开的三年间他也曾尝试过各种办法来摆脱掉一切，然而当再次面对蓝染时，他才意识到自己一切的尝试都是徒劳，他接受了这唯一的可能。

如果这种夹杂着苦涩与甜蜜，压抑与冲动的复杂情绪只有在面对蓝染时才会涌现在心中的话，那么用那个词来定义他们之间的关系，也应当是无可厚非的吧。

“惣右介，”平子开口了。

“怎么了？真子。”

“我爱你。”平子淡淡地说道。

一直以来他们几乎从未给予过对方所谓的承诺，就连最平常的表达都是难以启齿的，而当他终于将这个事实说出口时，反倒感觉前所未有的轻松。他没有去看蓝染的表情，而是继续注视着头顶的星空，直到蓝染轻轻地握起他的左手，将一枚金属圆环套在了他的无名指上。

平子低下头，看到了自己的无名指上多出的那枚铂金戒指。

“这算什么？”平子努力让自己的声音保持镇静，不愿将自己内心的动摇暴露在蓝染面前。

“我和自己打的赌。”蓝染看着平子的眼睛说道，“如果真子说了那句话，就算我赢了，将戒指交给你。”蓝染的脸上依然挂着笑容，语气却意外地十分严肃。

“如果我不说呢？”平子扬起眉毛，故意挑衅般地问道。

蓝染没有回答，只是报以胸有成竹的笑容。好像在表明他从未考虑过失败的可能。

平子思考了一会儿应当用什么样的表情来回敬蓝染，最终，他只是轻轻地笑了。

“惣右介，你这家伙还真是......”他用认输般的无奈语气说道，“不过，算了......”

嘴唇叠在一起的时候，星空依然在他们头顶盘旋，微小的光点被无限放大又消失在镜头的阴影中，星光闪烁着，像是在弥补他们曾经错失的所有，时间逆流而去，平子的记忆停留在他们在帐篷中拥抱彼此的那个晚上，他们试探着触碰彼此，没有过多的语言，但就像隐匿在黑暗当中的繁星，无限的可能刚刚开始蔓延。

可能，在闭上眼睛前，平子想到。

一个让人动容的词语。让人觉得，一切都还有救。

&

平子趴在枕头里睁开眼睛，看了眼床头的时钟，指针表明已经临近中午。他感到头很沉，凌晨的那场大雨夺走了他的睡眠，几个小时前他才迷迷糊糊地昏睡过去。窗帘晃动了一下，刺眼的光线从缝隙间透露进来，在一场大雨过后城市迎来了一个明朗的晴天。平子看向窗边，蓝染正站在穿衣镜前整理衬衫的领子。

“你去哪？”平子懒洋洋地开口问道，试图驱赶沉重的睡意。

“你醒了，真子。”蓝染走过来在枕边坐下，俯身在平子的额角落下一个吻，“首都那边的人今天下午到，我去简单安排一下。”

平子勉强让自己的头脑运作起来，短暂地回想了一下，确实有这么一回事来着。首都派了一位代表来进行交涉，名字.......

平子翻了个身，抬手遮住眼睛，无名指上的那枚戒指在明亮的光线下显得十分夺目。

蓝染见状走到窗边，伸手将分开的窗帘拉紧，刺眼的亮光消失后，平子紧皱的眉头稍微舒展了一些。

“叫什么来着？那个人......”再次坠入睡梦前，平子用有些沙哑的声音喃喃问道。

“东仙要。”蓝染答道。


	69. [暖]

葛力姆乔讨厌节日。

用讨厌这个词或许也不够贴切，事实上在不久之前他对于所谓的节日几乎没有任何概念。时间往回倒推几年，在他还是贫民区一个再普通不过的青少年时，生活中并没有平常的日子和节日的区分，想要获取维生最基本的物资都是一件需要拼上性命的事情，不去夺取便只有被夺取的命运，对于手上时常沾满鲜血的他来说，昨天与今天没有任何不同，今天与明天也不会有任何区别。生活并不会因为沾满污渍的日历上某个特别数字的到来而发生任何变化。在参军之后他才逐渐有了所谓节日的概念，了解到世上有一大批人会因为这样或那样的愚蠢理由去刻意赋予某个再普通不过的日子一个含义，并为了那一天的到来而翘首期盼。

赶上圣诞节或新年，又恰逢没有战事的时候，迪·罗伊等几个人会一起到驻扎地附近的城镇寻欢作乐，葛力姆乔不感兴趣。不过偶尔运气好的时候萧隆会搞来几瓶好酒，留在营地的他会和萧隆坐在山坡上望着远处城镇的灯火，无言地把酒灌进胃里。他依然不理解节日的意义，却也逐渐地开始接受了这一现实，并慢慢地学会了去享受它。然而他从未产生过发自内心想要同某个人一起度过节日的想法，直到乌尔奇奥拉的出现。

他知道乌尔奇奥拉同样是与节日无缘的人，从他面对自己的邀约时不屑的态度就能看得出来，但恰好是这种淡漠的态度令葛力姆乔感到愉快。和同样无视所谓节日传统的人在一起，便不需要有任何顾虑，而是完全以自己中意的方式来度过，无论做什么都不会显得怪异。

即使在情人节这一天晚上来到无人的公园里，伫立在结冰的湖边也不是什么奇怪的事情。

葛力姆乔看着身边的乌尔奇奥拉，后者扶着摩托用冷淡的目光注视着漆黑的湖面，对于他刚刚说出的话没有做出任何反应，于是他又重复了一遍。

“从这里开始，到对面的岸边，”葛力姆乔重复了一遍，伸手指向远处的假山。“先到达的就算赢，怎么样？”

乌尔奇奥拉扭转过头，用一种略带谴责的眼神看着他，无言地表明他这个提议有多么荒谬。

葛力姆乔咧开嘴露出笑容。“你害怕了吗？乌尔奇奥拉。”

葛力姆乔清楚乌尔奇奥拉的想法，时值二月，看似平静的冰面实际上已经十分脆弱，哪怕是轻微的冲击都可能导致冰面裂开，连人带车掉进湖水中，在这样的薄冰上骑摩托竞速无疑是危险的。事实上他也已经很久没有骑过摩托了，最近一段时间一直是他驾车和乌尔奇奥拉两个人共同行动。那种感觉不坏，但当他计划着如何让这个晚上变得特别时，回想起在他们的关系变得亲密起来之前各自骑摩托行动的那段日子，乌尔奇奥拉总是在前面带路，而不清楚目的地位置的他只能跟在后面，那种落后的焦躁感现在还让他记忆犹新，于是最终他想出了这样的一场游戏。

“为什么我非得陪你干这种事情。”乌尔奇奥拉冷淡地开口了。

“节日不应该做些有趣的事吗？”葛力姆乔笑着反问道。

“无聊。”

“别这么说，”面对乌尔奇奥拉直截了当的拒绝，葛力姆乔并没有感到恼火，而是继续努力说服他。“这个地方我可是找了很久的。”说着他迈开步子，朝结冰的湖面中央走去。

这座被树木环绕的人工湖占地面积相当巨大，过去每到严冬时节公园都将结冰的人工湖都作为冰上运动的场地开放，似乎深受当地市民的喜爱。不过在城市被占领后人们都尽量减少夜晚的外出，免得惹上不必要的麻烦，而这座公园也陷入一种半废弃的状态。

葛力姆乔走出几步，站在冰面上用力跺了跺脚，冰面纹丝不动，他抬起头看向乌尔奇奥拉。

“别担心，”他得意地笑着说道，“不会那么容易掉下去的。”

乌尔奇奥拉看着站在湖中央的葛力姆乔，在那冰面之下无疑有湖水在暗中涌动，至于那水有多么寒冷刺骨，他不愿去想象。但葛力姆乔跃跃欲试的眼神终于还是让他妥协了。

“赢了的话对我有什么好处。”

听到乌尔奇奥拉这样说，葛力姆乔开始兴奋起来。

“看来你很有自信啊，乌尔奇奥拉！”他扬起眉毛，似乎早就猜到乌尔奇奥拉会这样问，并准备好了答案。“赢的人可以向输的人随便提一个要求，无论什么。”

乌尔奇奥拉没有说话，沉思的样子让葛力姆乔觉得很有趣，他对乌尔奇奥拉会提出什么样的要求感到相当好奇。

不过，恐怕没机会知道了。葛力姆乔想到。毕竟我是不会输的。

看到乌尔奇奥拉抬腿跨坐在摩托车上，葛力姆乔露出了不加掩饰的笑容。他走到乌尔奇奥拉身边，跨坐在与之并列的那辆摩托上，转头看向乌尔奇奥拉。

“到对岸为止。数到3开始。”说话的同时，他抬手握住了手把。

乌尔奇奥拉抿紧嘴唇，视线短暂地掠过葛力姆乔，随即看向了前方。

“1——2——3——！”

引擎的隆隆声瞬间划破夜晚的寂静，在说出3的瞬间，两辆摩托同时冲了出去，重重地落在冰面上，笔直地向前跑去，在冰面上留下两道深深的划痕，冰屑随着轮胎的高速转动飞向两旁，还没来得及落地就因为摩擦的热度化作了水滴飞溅开来。他们并列向前不断冲刺，葛力姆乔用余光看向旁边，乌尔奇奥拉目不转睛地注视着前方，全速朝终点前进。

葛力姆乔勾起嘴角，调转了车头，摩托的轨道瞬间偏移了原先的直线，朝着乌尔奇奥拉靠了过去。乌尔奇奥拉显然已经料到葛力姆乔的想法，对于他的行为没有感到丝毫意外，而是冷静地调整速度和方向，巧妙地躲闪着他故意的撞击。

两辆摩托在冰面上划着曲折连环的S型，同时朝着终点的方向前进。

风飞速地刮过耳畔，葛力姆乔眯起眼睛看向前方，终点尽在眼前，经过刚才的躲闪乌尔奇奥拉已经稍微落后了几厘米，他勾起嘴角，自己已经胜券在握，仅剩的这段距离只要全速前进就可以了。然而他万万没想到，本应和他以直线冲刺一分高下的乌尔奇奥拉竟突然偏转车头朝着他的方向凑了过来，葛力姆乔的大脑还没来得及做出判断，身体便下意识地往旁边避开，乌尔奇奥拉继续朝他的方向冲过来，两辆摩托碰撞在一起，在引擎的鸣声中同时划过了终点。

葛力姆乔转下刹车，摩托在岸上向前冲了一段，在撞上假山前的一刻停了下来，他跨下摩托任凭它倒在草地上，快步朝停在不远处的乌尔奇奥拉走了过去。

乌尔奇奥拉站起来，面无表情地看着葛力姆乔。

葛力姆乔在乌尔奇奥拉面前停下，低下头，紧盯着他的眼睛。乌尔奇奥拉的目光中却带着点得逞的意味，显然对自己出乎意料的行为造成了葛力姆乔那一瞬间的无措感到十分满意。

乌尔奇奥拉的行为让葛力姆乔想起了他们同乘一辆摩托的那个晚上，那时的他受够了乌尔奇奥拉的刻板无趣，一心想要看到他慌张的样子，事实上他也的确做到了，虽然险些两个人一起落入河中，但看到乌尔奇奥拉冷漠的面具裂开了那么一点点，那一瞬间的动摇，让葛力姆乔感到冒险是值得的。从各种意义上来说，那都是个值得纪念的一个晚上，那是他第一次亲吻乌尔奇奥拉。

葛力姆乔落下嘴唇，吻住了乌尔奇奥拉。

就像这样。

一个绵长的吻结束，葛力姆乔站起身。他意识到乌尔奇奥拉变了。曾经的他会在这种时刻竭尽全力地去抵抗，但现在的他会安静地接纳自己，偶尔——只是偶尔——甚至会主动地回应。葛力姆乔将这一切都应当归功于自己的努力，如果那不休的纠缠能够称为努力的话。

“平手。”葛力姆乔笑着宣布道，“再来一次吗？从这边到对岸。”

乌尔奇奥拉没有提出异议。于是他们重新跨坐在摩托上，葛力姆乔暗自下定决心，这一次他一定要获胜，至于获胜之后提出的要求，他有很多想法，想到这他不由地感到愉快。

“1——2——3——！”

葛力姆乔不喜欢输的感觉，但在这个晚上，他其实更多的只是想要感受快乐，并将这种快乐传达给乌尔奇奥拉。他知道在乌尔奇奥拉平静的表象下隐藏着复杂的情感，即使他从未说明，但葛力姆乔能够感受到。哪怕他付出的努力只够让他窥探到其中的冰山一角，凭借他迄今为止的实际体验，那也是值得的。葛力姆乔任凭记忆穿过脑海，一瞬间竟然忘记了自己身在何处，只是在引擎的呼啸声中盲目地向前冲去，因此他没有注意到身后的冰面已经开始碎裂，直到发现乌尔奇奥拉从他身边消失，他才意识到事情不妙，猛地抓紧了刹车。

摩托车借着惯性继续朝前冲去，葛力姆乔越下车，踉跄地站住，他慌张地向后望去，看到了湖中央裂开的巨大冰窟，和正与摩托一起逐渐沉向湖底的乌尔奇奥拉。葛力姆乔感到了前所未有的慌乱，并非因为冰面的碎裂，也并非单纯因为乌尔奇奥拉的落水，而是因为他看到乌尔奇奥拉正在水中拼命地挣扎着，而那张向来如同冰一样平静的脸上竟写满了恐惧。

葛力姆乔飞快地冲了过去，裂痕从冰窟开始朝四面八方延伸，发出不祥的碎裂声。摩托车在留下一串气泡后彻底被湖水吞没。

乌尔奇奥拉盲目地挥动手臂拍打水面，试图从水中浮上来，湖水已经没至他的肩膀，他慌乱的动作并没有起到任何作用，无谓的挣扎反而令他下沉得更快，他看不清任何东西，水没过了他的头顶，眼前只剩下一片黑暗，他努力地夺取氧气，却只是徒劳，更多冰冷的湖水涌进他的口腔鼻腔，让他感到痛苦。刺骨的寒冷让过去可怕的回忆占据了他的头脑，剥夺了他思考的能力，让他忘记了在水中应当如果自救。他只能记起自己被锁链困在阴暗冰冷的地下，双腿已经被水浸泡得失去知觉。他已经睁不开眼睛，只能不断地提醒自己不能失去意识，必须用仅存的力量站起来，一旦稍微弯下膝盖，冰冷浑浊的水便会没过他的胸口。他听到有人走进来，用陌生的语言低声交谈着，他听不懂那些词语的含义，但那其中包含的恶意却再明显不过。长时间的关押已经让他失去了抵抗的能力，他靠在湿冷的砖墙上，单薄的衣服湿漉漉地贴在身上，他感到自己无力的身体正逐渐向下滑去，他累了，不愿再思考。当冰冷的水没过脑袋的瞬间，他竟觉得就这样死去或许也是一种轻松......

“乌尔奇奥拉！”

有人在呼唤他的名字。感觉到脸颊上宽大手掌的温度，乌尔奇奥拉努力睁开眼睛，蓝色的影子在他面前晃动，就是这个人在呼唤自己的名字，他的声音让人感到怀念，就是他救了自己吗，他有个名字来着......

“葛力姆乔......”在说出那个人的名字之后，他再一次失去了意识。

&

葛力姆乔并不畏惧死。

当他端起武器伫立在战场上时，便接受了自己的命运注定是要与死联结在一起的现实，这显然并非什么幸运的人生，但葛力姆乔没有选择，因此他也索性不再去思考，重要的是要活下去，一旦死去其他所有都将无从谈起，因此不论要付出的手段多么残忍，只要最后自己还活着站在战场中央，那便是胜利。弱肉强食是再公平不过的法则，如果有人强大到将自己杀死，那么只能证明自己的弱小，没有什么值得抱怨的。他从来不觉得死是件可怕的事情，但在死之前，他必须竭尽全力活下去。

但当乌尔奇奥拉的身影彻底从水面消失时，他发现自己第一次产生了对死的恐惧。

他害怕乌尔奇奥拉死去。

他毫不犹豫地潜下水面，将乌尔奇奥拉拖拽了上来。湖水非常冷，让葛力姆乔都止不住地颤抖，而那种刺骨的冷让乌尔奇奥拉本来便缺乏血色的脸显得更加苍白。葛力姆乔发现自己怕了，乌尔奇奥拉在水中挣扎的样子在他头脑中不停回放，那种惊慌的样子是他从未见过的，他承认自己一直想要看到乌尔奇奥拉冷漠的脸上出现不同寻常的表情，然而当看到乌尔奇奥拉闭着眼睛安静地躺在草地上时，他情愿自己没有见过，在那一刻，他感觉到前所未有的后悔。而当乌尔奇奥拉睁开眼睛叫出他的名字时，他发现自己竟在向并不存在的神明报以由衷的感谢。

经过他的一番努力乌尔奇奥拉总算勉强恢复了意识，回到住处后葛力姆乔便将浴缸注满热水，在征得乌尔奇奥拉的默许后和他一起进入了浴缸当中。他曾在头脑里把这条加入了对乌尔奇奥拉提出的要求列表中，然而实际当他看着乌尔奇奥拉苍白的脸孔时，有些懊恼地想到自己期待的可不是这种方式。

“感觉好些了吗？”葛力姆乔试着发问。乌尔奇奥拉靠坐在浴缸的另一端不答话，湿漉漉的黑发遮住他的脸，他的眼神看起来十分空洞。

葛力姆乔慢慢地凑近乌尔奇奥拉，乌尔奇奥拉没有躲闪，葛力姆乔在他背后坐下，岔开双腿架在他的身体两侧，伸手环住他的肩膀，即使在热水中泡了很久，他的身体依然有些寒冷。葛力姆乔将自己的身体贴近他，把下巴抵在他的头顶，以这个姿势静静地待了一会儿。不知是不是错觉，乌尔奇奥拉的身体不再像刚才那样冰冷。

“不会游泳的话就早说啊，笨蛋。”葛力姆乔开口了，低沉的声音在水汽氤氲的浴室里回响。

“不是不会。”

听到乌尔奇奥拉的声音，葛力姆乔感到松了一口气。

“那是什么？”他试着将对话持续下去，尽管乌尔奇奥拉的话在他听起来像是没有根据的辩解。

沉默了一会儿，乌尔奇奥拉才再次开口。

“想起了不好的回忆。”

葛力姆乔愣了一下，随即意识到他的话是真的，如果不是有什么特别的原因，他是不会丧失理智，惊慌到那种程度的。虽然没有深入了解过乌尔奇奥拉的过去，但他能想象得出那其中大概没有多少愉快的回忆，因此他没有再继续追问下去。

葛力姆乔扶着乌尔奇奥拉的肩膀略微起身，伸手抓起了脱在浴室地板上的外套，他把手伸进夹克的内袋摸索着，从里面拿出一个扁扁的盒子举到乌尔奇奥拉面前，上面的包装纸因为水的浸泡皱巴巴地贴在了盒子上。他在乌尔奇奥拉面前扯下那张包装纸，不出所料，里面的巧克力也没能逃过那场惨剧。葛力姆乔自嘲地笑了起来，虽然买巧克力不过是一时兴起，但落得这样的下场果真还是有点扫兴。他正想将巧克力扔到一边，手腕却被乌尔奇奥拉抓住了。

葛力姆乔诧异地看向乌尔奇奥拉，发现他正用复杂的视线盯着葛力姆乔手中的那块巧克力，抿着的嘴唇动了动，似乎想要说点什么。

“要吃吗？”葛力姆乔小心地问道。

乌尔奇奥拉的沉默让葛力姆乔明白了他的意思，他伸手从已经开始融化变形的巧克力掰下一小块，试探地送到乌尔奇奥拉嘴边。

乌尔奇奥拉张开了嘴。

巧克力在乌尔奇奥拉口中融化开来，那种味道对他来说是陌生的，他不知道怎样去描述那种复杂的味道，但还没等他细细品味，葛力姆乔便堵住了他的嘴，苦与甜搅拌在一起，在他们纠缠的舌头之间扩散。乌尔奇奥拉突然想到了那个词。

温暖。

嘴唇分开后，葛力姆乔坐到浴缸的另一端，让乌尔奇奥拉面对自己。他发现乌尔奇奥拉的双手一直环着自己的肩膀，并躲闪着他的目光。

一个疯狂的想法突然出现在了葛力姆乔的头脑当中。

“乌尔奇奥拉，”他开口了，“我们离开这里吧。”

离开这座城市，到随便什么地方去。葛力姆乔意识到自己已经厌倦了。唯一让他留在这里的理由便是乌尔奇奥拉，如果他们能够一起离开的话——

葛力姆乔发现他已经无法控制自己，这个想法如同一颗种子，在出现的一瞬间便迅速生根发芽，侵占了葛力姆乔的头脑，这个想法让他激动不已，他越来越觉得这是可行的，他无法让自己不去想。

“不可能。”然而乌尔奇奥拉冷漠的声音打破了他的幻想。

“为什么？”

乌尔奇奥拉没有回答。

“因为拜勒岗吗？”

乌尔奇奥拉依然没有回答，而是继续躲闪着葛力姆乔狂热的视线。

“那，”葛力姆乔凑近了乌尔奇奥拉，“我来杀了他。”

乌尔奇奥拉看向葛力姆乔的眼睛，他的目光闪烁着，认真得可怕。

“你真是个疯子。”他淡淡地说道。

葛力姆乔已经听够了这句话，他迫切地想要继续说下去，将那些迸发在头脑中的画面描述给乌尔奇奥拉听，告诉他那个想法是多么的美妙，并非一个头脑发热的疯子未经思考说出的疯话。然而还没等他反驳，乌尔奇奥拉竟凑近他，主动吻了上来。葛力姆乔停止了思考，他突然不想反驳了。

我是。在将乌尔奇奥拉拥进怀里的一刻，他自嘲地想道。

&

乌尔奇奥拉趴在床上，葛力姆乔靠坐在床头，他侧过脸，顺着乌尔奇奥拉的脊背看向他苍白的脖子。

葛力姆乔已经意识到自己送给他的礼物，本应挂在他脖子上的那个挂坠消失了。恐怕是在水中挣扎时脱落的。或许他本人还没有发现，在葛力姆乔犹豫要不要将这件事告诉他，乌尔奇奥拉的声音却透过枕头闷闷地传了出来。

“项链，弄丢了。”

葛力姆乔终于知道了乌尔奇奥拉之前一直环抱着自己肩膀的原因。

“啊——”葛力姆乔愣了一下。“也是没办法的事情。”

要承诺再买一个送给他吗？不对，葛力姆乔想。乌尔奇奥拉需要的并非那种苍白无力的承诺。况且他并不知道乌尔奇奥拉内心的想法，或许那个挂坠在他看来只是无关紧要的东西，眼下不过是将事实陈述出来罢了。

葛力姆乔不知道该说些什么。最终是乌尔奇奥拉打破了沉默。

“抱歉。”他低声说道。

葛力姆乔从未想过乌尔奇奥拉会在他面前说出这句话，他愣住了，对比记忆中倔强的乌尔奇奥拉，眼下他的语气竟如同犯了错的小孩，而示弱的原因竟然是因为弄丢了自己第一次送给他的礼物。葛力姆乔大声笑了起来。

“乌尔奇奥拉，你真可爱！我爱上你了！”

脱口而出的一瞬间，葛力姆乔自己都被惊呆了。他惊讶地张开嘴，看着同样从枕头里抬起头露出吃惊表情的乌尔奇奥拉。

“爱”吗？

他从未想过这个词会如此顺畅地从自己的口中说出来，但那一瞬间这个词自然地出现在他的头脑中，他甚至没来得及去思考它的含义。

“爱”。

他冷静了下来。

“乌尔奇奥拉，”葛力姆乔看着乌尔奇奥拉的眼睛说道，“我爱上你了。”

乌尔奇奥拉怔怔地看着他，没有做出任何反应。

“乌尔奇奥拉，我爱——”

如同着魔一般，葛力姆乔再一次重复道，然而还没等他说完，嘴唇便被乌尔奇奥拉探过来的手掌轻轻捂住了。他诧异地看向乌尔奇奥拉。乌尔奇奥拉的嘴角微微扬了起来，那个笑容——如果称得上笑容的话——令葛力姆乔感到温暖，但不知为什么，乌尔奇奥拉的眼睛同时又让他觉得那是个悲伤的表情。

他不明白，为什么乌尔奇奥拉叫他不要说。

&

在最后一位客人哼着歌醉醺醺地离开后，毒峰莉露卡从内侧锁上了门。店里的情人节派对圆满结束，浪漫的音乐还在绵绵持续着，遝泽桐子站在吧台后面，有序地将擦拭好的杯子一个个摆放在身后的架子上，贾姬·特里斯坦倚靠在台球桌边点燃了一根烟，呼出一口后，抬头看向了布满天花板的粉红色心形气球。

“结果还是没再来过啊，那个女人。”莉露卡一边说一边将拉扯着系在气球上的线，把那些粉红色的心一个个收集到自己手中。

“是啊，”贾姬说道，语气中透露出一点失望。“还挺遗憾的，毕竟是个热心的好人。”上次那个借钱给自己买烟的好心女人光顾时她恰好没在店里，本以为还能再次见到，不过至今她也没再次出现过，虽然只有过一面之交，但贾姬却本能地觉得自己会同她很合得来。

“是吗？我倒是觉得像是个麻烦的家伙，我对那种类型的女人最没辙了！”莉露卡不满地抱怨道，那个名字很长的外国女人，冒冒失失地闯进来，最后竟一句话没说就那样一声不响地走掉了。

“难道不是因为你嫉妒人家的身材吗？”一个少年的声音从酒吧角落的阴影里幽幽地传出来。

“雪绪！”正好能将不满发泄到他身上，莉露卡坐在角落里的黑衣少年歇斯底里地喊道，“你这个可恶的小鬼！话说你既不跳舞又不喝酒，玩游戏的话回房间去玩不就行了！”

“啰嗦——”戴着鸭舌帽的少年放下手中的游戏机，微微抬起头，帽檐下的金发间露出一双冷漠的眼睛，“在哪里玩都是我的自由吧，连这家店都是我出钱开的。”

“......”面对少年随口说出的现实，莉露卡无言以对，紧接着她想起了一件事。“说起来上次葛力姆乔那家伙找你买了什么设备对吧？”

“是啊。”雪绪漫不经心地答道，再次低下头把视线集中在游戏机的屏幕上，“他有钱我有设备，光明正大的交易，没什么问题吧。”

“那个家伙......难道他打算到那个地方去吗？”

“怎么样都好吧，”雪绪不太认真地说道，“跟我们已经没有关系了。”

“可是——”

“够了，莉露卡。”低沉的男声从另一个角落传了过来，不容置疑的语气。一瞬间贾姬拿下了叼在嘴上的香烟，遝泽放下了手中的杯子，雪绪停下了不断按动按键的手指，所有人都看向了声音的主人。

“雪绪说得没错。”坐在角落的黑发男人摇晃了几下手中的酒杯，冰块撞击着玻璃，发出清脆的声响。“已经跟我们没关系了，至少现在，我们能做的就只有耐心等待......”

背景音乐在这时戛然而止，令人窒息的沉默瞬间充斥了整个房间。莉露卡低下头看向了自己的鞋尖，几秒种后，她抓紧手中的气球快步走过吧台，咚咚地踏上楼梯，朝自己的房间走去。

关门的一声巨响之后，银城空吾将杯中剩下的酒倒进了自己的喉咙。贾姬伸手将落在腿上的烟灰掸到一边。遝泽举起杯子再次开始擦拭。雪绪拿起手中的游戏机，他愣愣地看了一会儿屏幕上GAME OVER的画面，沉默地按下了电源。

莉露卡松开手中的线，心形的气球瞬间飘向了上空，布满了头顶的天花板，借着窗外投射进来的光线，她看着那些粉红色的气球。离开了灯光和音乐，这些气球再也营造不出华丽热闹的氛围。过不了多久它们都会慢慢萎缩，变成干瘪的垃圾。

莉露卡摘下了头顶的毛绒帽子。她坐到床上，把床头的兔子玩偶拉过来抱在怀里，身体慢慢地移动到床角，倚靠着冰冷的墙壁收起双膝，慢慢把脸埋了进去。

&

葛力姆乔轻轻地掀开被子，他捡起散落在地上的衣服套在身上。时间刚过凌晨三点，外面竟然下起了雨，雨势还不小，虽然有玻璃的隔挡，但哗哗的雨声依然有些震耳。

葛力姆乔看向躺在床上的乌尔奇奥拉，巨大的雨声依然没能吵醒熟睡的他，看来他的确太过疲惫。葛力姆乔轻轻地坐在了床边，看着睡梦中的乌尔奇奥拉，细碎的黑发散落在他的额前，他紧闭着眼睛，眼珠却不停滚动着，葛力姆乔不知道他在做什么梦，但他希望那个梦中有自己的出现。

担心会将他吵醒，犹豫了一下，葛力姆乔最终没有去吻乌尔奇奥拉。他拉开抽屉，拿出纸笔，快速地在上面写了些什么，然后把那张纸放在了床头桌上。

他来到门边，在最后看了一眼乌尔奇奥拉之后，他走了出去，轻轻关上了门。

乌尔奇奥拉是被刺眼的阳光叫醒的，没想到会是这样一个晴天，他恍惚记得夜里似乎下了一场雨，昨晚的记忆还有些模糊。他翻过身，将被子扯过脑袋挡住了阳光。

有什么不对——

在意识到床的另一侧是空着的瞬间，乌尔奇奥拉立即清醒了过来，他猛地掀开被子坐起身，葛力姆乔不在床上，也不在浴室里，直觉让他知道，葛力姆乔已经离开了这个房间。

乌尔奇奥拉深吸了一口气，努力让自己镇静下来，他看向床头，发现了一张纸。

上面龙飞凤舞的字迹写着一句再简短不过的话。

“等我回来。”


	70. 房间

他知道自己在做梦。

但那梦境十分真实，在梦里他看见了曾经生活的孤儿院。在他离开城市前独自去拜访了一次，那栋曾经为无家可归的儿童们提供住所的设施已经在几年之前废弃了，如今只留下一栋空荡荡的房子，在风吹日晒中砖块的暗红色逐渐褪去，爬山虎盘踞着四周的围墙，在寒冷的季节那些枯藤泛着死气沉沉的灰褐色，然而这种看似弱不禁风的植物有着不同寻常的生命力。过不了多久，只要春天一到，它们就能重泛绿意，并以更加夸张的势头生长，布满整座建筑。他看向了位于顶层角落的窗户，他记得那个位于走廊尽头的房间，那个房间大多数时候是空着，在打扫时他曾进去过一次，房间里没有床，没有桌子，只有一层厚厚的灰尘。犯了错误的孩子会被关进这里，直到他们主动承认自己错了。

他从来没有被关进去过，他本身总是十分谨慎小心，即使做了什么违反规定的行为也绝不会留下任何可疑的痕迹。但他记得那些被捉住的孩子们，他们一边声嘶力竭地尖叫一边挣扎，然而反抗是无谓的，管理者依然会将他们塞进那个房间。起初几个夜里还能听到他们的大喊声，那喊声那么刺耳，划破了孤儿院静谧的夜晚，穿透了整栋建筑，让即使住在地下室的他都能听得一清二楚。但再过几天，那些声音就会消失。夜晚再次变得寂静而冷清。当那些孩子再次出现在其他人面前时，脸上空洞呆滞的表情会令所有人感到不寒而栗。

他并非没想过要逃离，从他懂事开始，便慢慢学会了工作，暗地里靠着一些孩子也能干零工有了一点积蓄。然而逃离却仅仅停留在想法的层面，从未付诸到行动上。他始终缺乏真正离开的动机，他感到茫然，不知道逃离后自己应当前往哪里，又应当做些什么。直到他遇到了女孩。

他忘记了具体的时间，只是从某一天开始，女孩闯进了他的视线，起初他仅仅是被女孩金黄色的头发吸引，他从来没有主动上前去同女孩打过招呼。但随着见到的次数多了，他也慢慢知道了一些关于她的事情，女孩在附近的贫民区生活，和一位年迈的婆婆住在破旧的房子里。她有时会负责跑腿购买生活的必需品，许多次他看着她从那间破旧的房子里走出来，金黄色的头发因为轻快的脚步来回摆动，在阳光下闪闪发光，让他觉得那一天是美好的。

他渐渐习惯了女孩出现在他的视野中，因此，当那个不怀好意的男人接连几天跟在女孩身后时，他也是第一个发现的。终于在一个晚上，他在男人行动之前将砖块重重地拍在了他的后脑勺上，鼓足勇气大吼着让他离女孩远一点。男人闭着眼睛倒在了地上，他跑开了，幸运的是在那之后那个男人再也没有出现过。女孩对这一切则毫不知情，她依然会从房子里走出来，金黄色的长发在阳光下闪耀着动人的光泽。然而没过多久，那位老婆婆去世了，女孩变成了孤身一人，她失去了住所。

当他发现了昏倒在地上的女孩时，便暗自下定了决心，自己将要付出一切来保护她。

他始终记得女孩在听到他的名字时说出的那句话。

银，真是个奇怪的名字。

市丸银睁开了眼睛，意识到自己正伴随着车身不停摇晃，他揉了揉眼睛坐直身体，窗外的公路飞快地划过视野，巴士正在夜色中不断向前奔驰。车厢里有嘈杂的交谈声，空气中夹带着食物、烟草和廉价香水的味道，银回想起了自己的所在，他正坐在换乘的第五班巴士上，并且很快将要抵达终点。

那个晚上，在将昏睡过去的吉良安置在床上之后，他便离开了。他本来不准备同任何人道别，然而最终却在出发前鬼使神差地拨通了松本乱菊的电话，凌晨时分，他并没有指望这通电话能打通，然而乱菊竟接起了电话。他听着电话里乱菊略带睡意的声音，发现自己的手在不住地颤抖，他不知道应该说些什么，只能沉默地对着话筒，而乱菊并没有挂断，他们在两端沉默着，乱菊竟猜出了是他。听到乱菊轻轻地叫出了自己的名字，他慌乱地挂断了电话。

他在想念乱菊，没有一刻不想，他甚至不能用爱去形容这份感情，从她第一次出现在他的视野中起，便成为了他的全部。她为他的行动赋予了意义，让他第一次知道了自己想要做些什么。在他的想象中有一栋房子，他和乱菊两个人生活在那里。房间不需要太大，但要有衣帽间，放得下乱菊漂亮的衣服和鞋子，要有厨房，有一张餐桌，在他准备晚饭的时间里，乱菊可以坐在餐桌边喝茶，微笑着等待他将晚饭端上餐桌。如果可能的话，最好还要有个院子，他可以在院子里种满大波斯菊，和乱菊的长发一样，明亮艳丽的金黄色......

不知不觉窗外的灯光多了起来，巴士已经驶进了城区内，视线范围内逐渐出现了高耸的建筑物，繁华的街道上人头攒动，一片生机，车里的乘客们都躁动起来，兴奋地交谈着。又行驶了一小会儿，巴士终于在一个站牌前停了下来，乘客们迫不及待地涌下了车，没出几秒就融进了嘈杂的人群当中。银是最后一个下车的，在他踏下最后一级台阶的瞬间，车门便在他身后关了起来。看着迅速消失的巴士，银有些发愣，然而争先恐后冲到他面前的招揽生意的司机并没有给他过多的时间思考。他只能抓紧自己的提包，从热情的司机中间挤出一条路来，直到离开了客运站，在对面街道的路灯下站稳后，他才终于得以舒了一口气，看向了街道对面气派得不像话的车站，不过在宛若丛林般耸立成群的建筑当中，这座车站反倒显得略逊一筹。

首都塞灵（取自瀞灵廷seireitei）。这座钢筋水泥构建的繁茂森林，便是他周转了几天后最终的目的地。

他提着行李慢慢地朝前走着，这里的景色与他所属的城市完全不同。他观察着路上的行人，街道上有许多的情侣，沐浴在夜晚街道华丽的灯光下，挎着彼此的手臂依偎在一起，脸上洋溢着幸福的笑容。银突然想起，原来今天是情人节。

按照机关的安排，他本应在今天夜里搭乘飞机来到这座城市，然而他并没有遵照蓝染的安排，而是选择了独自前往首都，为了不暴露自己的行踪他特意选择了旅行巴士，尽管需要耗费更多的时间，但相对自由，经过了几天的奔波他终于来到了这里。

在他得知自己被安排作为代表前往塞灵进行谈判时便意识自己面临的就像一个巨大的陷阱。他不知道如果遵循蓝染的安排会发生什么，但大抵是凶多吉少。有什么事情将要发生，他有预感，因此更无法选择坐以待毙。尽管他不清楚自己擅自的决定会带来什么后果，但他知道蓝染并不会责备他，相反，银甚至觉得自己任性的行动也在那个男人的意料之中，恐怕，他甚至还对此抱有期待。

银停下了脚步，注视着面前那栋高耸的大楼，玻璃幕墙在首都繁华的夜色下显得灯火通明。塞灵最高机关的行政大楼，他的所有问题都能够在这里找到答案。他还没有具体的打算，他有些想要调查的事情，明天，或许再晚些时候，他会踏入这栋大楼，但不论如何眼下首要问题是找到过夜的地方。

银离开了，要在这附近找个舒适的住处并非什么难事，然而在他转过街角的一刻，停在路边的一辆黑色厢型车的车门突然打开了，还没等他反应过来便被拖进了车里，眼前突然一片漆黑，有人用胶带粘住了他的嘴巴，随即将面罩套在了他的脑袋上，他挣扎着，暗暗感叹自己的预感应验得怕是过于迅速。

&

“那么，下个月三倍的回礼，我可就先期待一下啦。”

在松本乱菊笑眯眯地说出这句话的同时，桧佐木脸上的笑容逐渐凝固了起来，吉良则露出了早就知道不会这么简单的表情，但姑且还是道了谢，将乱菊送的义理巧克力收进了包中。

虽然工作结束得比较早，但乱菊却罕见地婉拒了吉良和桧佐木共进晚餐的邀请，而是独自离开了。在回家前她稍微绕了一点道，经到了位于城市边缘的贫民区。曾经最早的住处早已被拆除，而当年生活过的孤儿院如今也只剩下了一个空壳。事实上她几乎想不起太多来到孤儿院之前的记忆，她的年纪太小，收留她的婆婆去世以后她很难依靠自己的力量维持生活，没有了成人的照看她很快失去了住所，流落在了街头，终于有一天，她在饥寒之中昏倒在了地上。

她不知道银是怎样发现她的，但那无疑是一个幸运的日子，在银的提议下那天成为了她的生日。在那之前的记忆逐渐变得模糊起来，但同银一起生活的日子她却记得一清二楚，她不敢去想象如果银没有发现自己，生活会变成什么样子，银的出现改写了她的生命，他笑着出现在她眼前，耐心地将她乱麻般的生活梳理开来，即使生活谈不上富足，但和银在一起的每一天都是幸福的。她无数次想象过和银两个人的生活，他们或许会有一栋房子，房间不必太大，但应当有一个阳台，在阳光正好的秋天，银可以把金黄色的柿子串晒在那里，还应当有一个厨房，让银能够施展他的厨艺，还要有一张餐桌，在银准备晚饭的时候，她可以坐在餐桌边看着他忙碌的身影偷懒，她知道银不会因此而责备她。

乱菊打开了公寓的房门，看着自己漆黑的房间。房间十分宽敞，餐桌也大得惊人，家具应有尽有，但乱菊却觉得缺少的东西不止一点。

她没有开灯，而是在黑暗中来到了餐桌边。她把手提包放在桌上，桌上放着一个巨大的塑料袋。

犹豫了一会儿，她把手伸进手提包的深处，把一个盒子拿了出来，轻轻地放在了那个巨大的塑料袋旁边。

她拉开椅子在餐桌边坐下，看着那个绑着银色丝带的心形盒子。

自己又做了傻事呢。她自嘲地想道。明明收巧克力的人已经不在身边了。

最终她没有打开那个盒子，而是把手伸进了旁边的塑料袋，从中拿出了金黄色的柿饼，小心翼翼地咬了一口。

风干后略带韧性的口感让乱菊感觉无比亲切，柿子的味道很甜。那是在阳光下慢慢风干后温暖的甜味。

乱菊慢慢地趴在了桌子上。

甜味过后，柿子特有的生涩逐渐涌现在了舌尖。

乱菊的嘴角露出了略带苦涩的笑容。

果然，情人节还是应该吃巧克力吧。

&

头套被取下的一刻，房间里的光线晃得银睁不开眼睛。他慌张地摇晃了几下头，将落在眼前的头发甩到一边。

“给他解开。”

在低沉嗓音的命令下，身后的人解开了捆绑着他双手的绳子，并猛地撕下了糊在他嘴上的胶带，银大口地喘息着，适应了房间里的光线后，他睁开眼睛，慌张地环顾四周，房间大得惊人，沙发茶几电视应有尽有，装点得十分豪华，他意识到自己所处的应当是某个酒店的房间，而自己眼下就坐在房间落地窗边的椅子上，窗帘紧闭着，他看不到外面。

“你们出去吧。”

银看向声音的主人，那是一个中年男人，过肩的卷发随意地扎成马尾垂在脑后，发间别着两枚花簪，身上点缀着刺绣图案的粉红色女士羽织外套格外显眼。在他的命令下，将他绑到这里来的两个男人走了出去，关上了房门。

银无言地注视着面前装束奇异的男人。在确认房间门关好之后，男人才再次开口。

“初次见面，市丸君，”他的语气竟意外地十分谦逊，如果不是亲眼所见，银很难相信是眼前这个男人谋划了施加在自己身上的这场绑架。“我的名字是京乐春水。”他说道。

听到这个名字，银立刻明白了自己的处境。首都塞灵，最高权力机关中央四十六室的所处地，而京乐春水则是其下属执行机构的最高负责人。

“这可真是......久仰大名。”在意识到自己的处境恐怕已经不会更糟糕后，银反而冷静了下来，“不过还真是意外，没想到首都的接风方式会这么豪迈。”

“关于这点确实有些失礼，”银发青年脸上的笑容让京乐有些诧异，但随即他恢复了常态，“不过说实话，故意错过头等舱航班，反而不惜周转好几趟巴士大驾光临，你的行为也是令人相当意外呢，市丸君。”京乐说着抬手拿起桌上的茶壶，将冒着热气的茶水倒进了银面前的茶杯中。“所以，在这点上我们就算扯平了吧，你觉得怎么样呢？”他抬起眼睛看向银。

银看着京乐复杂的眼神，没有说话。

京乐又将自己的茶杯倒满，珍惜地捧起了茶杯，轻轻地吹散从中升腾而起的热气。

“不过，说实话我到现在还没有想通，为什么机关会派你来进行交涉呢？”他用随意的语气说道。

“让您失望了还真是抱歉呢，”银笑着说，“不过朽木现在是军方的人了，如果你期待的是他的话。”

“不，别误会，我不是这个意思。”京乐笑了笑，将茶杯凑到嘴边喝了一口。“这茶还是不错的，不嫌弃的话请尝尝吧。”

“多谢了，不过我对茶不是很擅长呢。”银笑着回绝了他。

“是这样啊。”京乐不无遗憾地说道，“说起来，市丸君之前一直都在国外来着吧？”

“是的。”终于逐渐切入正题了，银想到。

“在国外都做些什么呢？”京乐的语气很轻松，似乎在进行的是一场再普通不过的寒暄。

“进修。”银用同样轻松的语气回答。

“蓝染惣右介资助的吗？”

“是的。”

“你和蓝染君，是什么关系呢？”

在听到这个问题时，银突然愣住了，他发现自己不知道应该怎样回答这个问题。

自己和蓝染是什么样的关系呢？他将自己从孤儿院带出来，将自己送进学校，接受了最好的教育，让自己看到了更广阔的世界，他的出现无疑改变了自己的人生，然而......

眼前的银发青年似乎陷入了沉思，京乐开口打断了他。

“这个问题似乎很难回答。那么，换个说法好了，”京乐说道，“蓝染君很信任你，这样说没有什么问题吧？”

信任？对于一直跟在身边的自己，蓝染始终十分慷慨，不惜花费了大量的金钱来培育他，然而这份苦心的本质是什么呢？仅仅因为时间的堆叠，他们之间便因此构筑起了信任吗？恐怕并非如此。

“看来这个问题也很难回答呢。”京乐无奈地轻笑一下，伸手探进了外套的内袋，从中取出了一张纸放在了银的面前。“对于这个，你有什么看法吗？”

银发现那是一张卫星照片。从崎岖的地形看来是位于山林之中，从上面密布的建筑痕迹来看，能依稀分辨出是类似基地的地方，但银对此并没有任何印象。

“没什么，”银抬起头，如实答道。“这是什么地方？”

京乐看着银的眼睛，他一直在观察银的表情。银似乎并没有在说谎。京乐沉默了几秒，终于开口了。

“这是位于怀克蒙德的核试验场。”京乐简短地说道。

银觉得自己全身的血液瞬间涌向了大脑。

“核试验......”

有关核的研究是被全面禁止的，他从未听说过有这样的基地存在，更没想到它竟然就位于拉斯诺切斯管辖的林区范围内。

“我知道，那是违反规则的。”京乐平静地叙述着，“然而四十六室判断，为了军力的储备，相关的研究是必要的，因此在三十年前选择在怀克蒙德的山区建立了研究基地。不过，基地已经在十年前废弃了。”

“十年前......”银喃喃地重复道。十年前，也就是机关获得完全自治权的那一年，同时，也是他和蓝染相遇的那一年。

“没错，在那一年首次进行了实际的地下爆破试验。”京乐用冷静的声音陈述着可怕的事实，“但是，试验失败了。”

银定定地注视着面前的京乐，他的脸上没有表情，银已经知道了即将得出的结论。

“那么，机关的成立——”

“正像你想到的，”京乐开口了，“机关实质上便是为了掩饰核试验的失败而专门成立的组织。”

所谓的完全自治不过是一个华丽的伪装，一切的努力仅仅是为了掩盖核试验失败这一可怕的事实。银发现自己已经无法继续思考下去。

“刚才说的还不够准确，应该说，本应在十年前废弃。”银抬起头，京乐继续说了下去，“几个月前，基地有了重启的迹象，”京乐停顿了一下，“就是从你回到拉斯诺切斯开始。”

银哑口无言。

京乐再次开口了。“所以，我再问一次，对于这个，你有什么看法吗？”

令人恐惧的沉默在房间中弥漫开来。桌上的茶逐渐变冷，银定定地注视着面前的照片，始终没有开口。

京乐终于站起身来，银抬起头无言地看着他，脸上的表情有些空洞。

“时间不早了，再继续聊下去会耽误你休息，今天我就先离开了。”京乐说着，走向了房门，却在门口停住了。

“不过出于多方面的考虑，你恐怕暂时不能离开这个房间，通讯工具我们也暂时带走了。如果有什么需要的可以对门口的守卫提出来，物质方面会尽量满足你。”京乐不间断地说完这些，伸手拉开了门，“希望在这里休息的期间你能够想起来什么。”

说完，他走出了房间，关上了门。

京乐穿过酒店的走廊，站在了电梯前。看着显示屏上的数字从1向上慢慢跳动，电梯朝顶层缓缓上升，眼前的门终于打开了。

然而他没有走进去，而是按着按钮防止门关上，随即转向走廊拐角的阴影，开口了。

“不来乘电梯吗？”

几秒种后，戴着眼镜的年轻女性从拐角走了出来，京乐露出了无奈的笑容。

矢胴丸莉莎的脸色看起来十分阴沉，但还是跟在京乐身后走进了电梯。电梯门在他们面前缓缓合上。

“都听到了吗？”京乐站在电梯的角落里开口了，低沉的声音打破了尴尬的沉默。

“听到了。”矢胴丸莉莎没有回头，冷淡地回答道。

“是吗......”京乐不知道应该再说些什么。沉默再一次降临，只能听到极力压低的呼吸声。

电梯在8层停了下来，矢胴丸莉莎用力戳向开门的按键，在电梯门打开的瞬间迫不及待地侧身从狭窄的缝隙间挤了出去，头也不回地离开了。

“抱歉了啊，莉莎......”在电梯关上的前一刻，京乐轻声说道，然而这句道歉并没有传进矢胴丸莉莎的耳朵。

房门打开的一瞬间，猿柿日世里立刻从椅子上站了起来。

“怎么样？莉莎。”她焦急地询问道。

矢胴丸莉莎关上门，低垂着眼睛，慢慢地摇了摇头。

“抱歉，日世里。没有真子他们的消息。”她缓缓地道出了令人遗憾的现实。

日世里脸上露出掩饰不住的失望。在跟随莉莎来到塞灵后，两个人便被安置在了酒店的房间里，并被告知禁止她们同外界联络，日常的外出都有人跟随，而这一切令人抓狂的行为都被美其名曰保护她们的安全。日世里感到无比的后悔，她情愿自己没有来到这里。哪怕事实真的如同他们所说，待在这里是安全的。

京乐走出了酒店大楼，走近停在门口的黑色轿车，拉开了车门。

“怎么样？”在他关上门后，同坐在后排的浮竹十四郎立刻问道。

“和预想的差不多，”京乐看着浮竹苦笑道，“没什么进展。”

“是这样啊......”浮竹同样流露出失望的表情。“不过还只是开始而已。”

司机缓缓地发动了汽车，隔音的墨色玻璃将驾驶席和后排完全隔挡开来，京乐喃喃地开口了。“呐，浮竹，你说会不会是我们想错了？那个孩子，或许真的像他说的一样并不知情呢......”

市丸银回归的时间与核试验场出现重启迹象的时间完全吻合，起初的猜测是他将从蓝染处得知的关于核试验场的消息透露给了拜勒岗为首的敌对组织。然而京乐回想起市丸银在听到核试验时脸上的表情，那种震惊在他看来并不像是伪装出来的。

“现在还不能那么快得出结论不是吗？再耐心一点吧。”浮竹试着宽慰京乐，尽管他也和京乐一样感到无比焦躁。

“如果山老头还活着就好了，”京乐靠在座位里仰起头说道，“三年前那个晚上到底是怎么一回事啊，什么都没交代就走了，那个老爷子还真是到最后都那么任性啊......”

“自己用脑袋好好想想吧！小鬼！”浮竹压低嗓音，模仿着元柳斋的声音说道，随即恢复了本音，“即使他在的话，也只会这么说不是吗？”说着，他笑着看向了京乐。

京乐看着浮竹的表情，忍不住笑了出来。“模仿得还真像啊！不过——”想到严峻的现实，京乐脸上的笑容又一次消失了。“——还真是笑不出来啊。”

“别这么消极，京乐，”浮竹再次用明朗的声音安慰道，“东仙司令已经前往拉斯诺切斯调查了，相信很快就会得出结论的。”

“是啊。”京乐歪过头看向窗外。

去年的平安夜，一枚导弹击中了拉斯诺切斯的中心教堂。机关坚称根据多次弹道分析的结果，导弹是从塞灵发射过来的，然而四十六室从未下达过任何命令，同样，监测系统也没有侦测到任何导弹发射的痕迹。经过了一个多月的僵持，塞灵终于决定派出首都军部的司令官东仙要前往拉斯诺切斯进行调查，不出意外，很快便能得出结论，或许——

“不过，浮竹，我总是有种不好的预感——希望是错觉吧。”

虽然说着自己的名字，但京乐似乎是在自言自语。浮竹没有回答，而是同样转过头去，透过墨色玻璃，无言地看向了窗外。

&

市丸银在桌子前坐了很久，他的眼睛注视着那张照片，但他不确定自己在思考什么。

蓝染从未向他透露过任何相关的信息，因此当他听到京乐说出的事实时，确实感到相当的震惊，然而仅仅是一瞬间。在京乐离开后，他回想这几个月发生的一切，意识到自己在蓝染的安排下从国外回归，又作为代表被派来塞灵进行所谓的谈判，乃至被京乐关在这里，并从他口中得知关于机关成立的真相，这一切都在蓝染的预料之中。即使他努力过，试图摆脱那预设好的进程，也不过是徒劳罢了。

他和蓝染是什么关系呢？

他记得蓝染出现在他面前的那一天。他看着面前穿着考究的男人，男人的脸上带着温和沉静的笑容，然而他的眼睛让市丸银意识到那笑容后面暗藏的危险。蓝染对他说，那个曾经跟踪过女孩的男人还活着，如果不将他除掉，女孩会受到无可弥补的伤害。蓝染将他带到了一个昏暗的巷子里，银看到那个他曾经击昏的男人就瘫坐在墙角，看上去已经失去了意识，他缓缓地迈进阴影当中，朝男人身边走去，然而在他走近的一瞬间，男人突然醒了过来，大叫着，发疯似地抓住了他的手臂。银挣扎着，慌乱间拾起了地上的砖块砸向了男人的头部，随着一声闷响，男人向后倒去，彻底失去了意识，血从他的额角流出，流淌在白雪覆盖的地面上。

银不知所措地站在那，不知道事情为什么会变成这样。

蓝染从巷口来到了他的身边，他将什么东西塞进了银的手中，那是一种陌生的触感。银拿起来，发现那是一把手枪。蓝染俯身，在银的耳边开口了。

“把他杀掉，一切就都结束了。”

银看着躺在面前的男人，在那一瞬间，他没有去思考为什么蓝染会找到他，又为什么会知道自己曾经为了保护乱菊而攻击过这个男人。他想的只有一件事，只要把面前的男人杀掉，便没有人会伤害到乱菊了......

他缓缓地举起手枪，对着男人的额头扣下了扳机。

血液从男人的额头迸溅在他的脸上，那种温热的触感他至今仍记忆犹新。

银站起身，拉开了身旁紧闭的窗帘，看着街道上如爬虫般迷你的汽车和行人，俯视着这座城市，他意识到自己被关在了酒店高层的房间。他突然想起了孤儿院顶层尽头的那个房间，犯了错误的孩子会被管理人抓起来关进那个房间，但没有关系，反省之后，他们便会意识到自己的错误。

那么自己究竟犯了什么错呢？银思考着，却得不出答案。从始至终，他仅仅是想要拥有一个房间，和乱菊两个人一起生活罢了。

他看着街道上明亮的路灯，突然不合时宜地想起了一件事。

他在想，不知道吉良有没有将自己做的柿饼分给乱菊。

应该会的，银想到。井鹤是个聪敏的孩子，他一定会这样做的。

他希望吉良这样做。

毕竟，乱菊最喜欢吃他做的柿饼了。


	71. 胜任

70.[胜任]

桧佐木修兵始终相信能者多劳。

他并非自傲的人，即使拥有卓越的能力是一个不争的事实，他也并不会将其作为在他人面前炫耀的筹码，而是更愿意将其视作一种扛于肩头的责任。拥有才干的人理当去承担更多的工作，那是作为能者本身应当具备的觉悟。在圆满地完成被委托的事务后他总会受到他人的称赞与夸奖，那无疑令他感到快乐，但他并非贪图那些虚有的称号。在完成工作后心中产生的光荣感，才是令桧佐木真正感到满足的东西，他热爱自己的工作。桧佐木并非固执而高傲地非要以能者自居，但不可否认的是有些时候他的确会有一种自信，有些工作是唯有他才能够胜任的。

他转动方向盘，从机场离开这一路上他都始终留意着后视镜，提防身后出现不怀好意的尾巴。任何一点异常都逃不过他的眼睛，眼看着离目的地越来越近，他稍微松了一口气，用余光看向了坐在副驾驶的男人。深色皮肤的男人话并不多，一路只是安静地通过不透明的护目镜看向前方，桧佐木不确定他的视线朝向何处。

“很快我们就到了，东仙长官。”桧佐木打破了沉默，适时的交谈也是礼节的一部分。

“啊，”东仙要淡淡地应道，“话说回来，这座城市似乎变化不小啊。”

“是，毕竟距离您上次来已经有六年的时间了，况且又发生了那样的事......”

六年之前，在桧佐木刚刚加入机关的时候，东仙要曾以特别讲师的身份来为他们进行过为期数个月的培训。在培训期间，东仙的教诲令桧佐木受益匪浅，对事物时刻怀有敬畏之心的重要性深深地刻在了他的头脑当中。不夸张地说，正是东仙的影响令他成为了今天的桧佐木。时隔多年，能够再次与东仙面对面交谈，对桧佐木而言是一件幸福的事情。

“说得也是。不过桧佐木，看到你成长了这么多，我感到很欣慰。”

自己的进步得到了尊敬长官的认可，桧佐木暗暗感到欣喜。

“您能这样说我感到非常荣幸。”

桧佐木掩饰不住嘴角的笑容，他再次在心中暗暗感激蓝染能将接待东仙的任务交给他。

车子已经驶入了市中心，眼前一座气派的商务酒店便是他们的目的地。桧佐木顺着车道驶进停车场，他停好车，在谨慎地确认周围没有可疑的身影后才替东仙拉开车门。桧佐木带着东仙快速穿过停车场，来到了酒店大堂，绕过大堂中央的巨大雕塑，避开人们的视线，走进了隐蔽的电梯间。桧佐木从口袋里拿出专门的房卡刷了一下，电梯平稳地朝顶层升去。他缓缓地舒了一口气，目前为止一切进展顺利。

位于顶层的是酒店的特殊包间，桧佐木拉开门，一眼便看到了坐在会客厅沙发里的两个男人，其中一个面无表情，另一个则神情焦躁。在他们走进去的瞬间，后者立刻落下了翘着的二郎腿，从沙发里站了起来，身材高大的他一旦起身，头顶几乎要触到天花板的水晶吊灯。

“真是够慢的啊！”更木剑八朝桧佐木大声地嚷道，不耐烦的神情令桧佐木觉得再晚到一点这个房间可能就要面临被掀个底朝天的危险。相比没有耐性的更木，朽木白哉倒是表现出了惊人的淡定，在他们走进房间之后，朽木所做的仅仅是抬头向他们投来一个冷淡的视线，并将手中的茶杯无声地放在了茶几上。

“非常抱歉，”桧佐木愧疚地解释道，“为了防止被人跟踪特意绕了一点道。”尽管这是必要的行为，但桧佐木依然为此表达了歉意。

“你没有道歉的必要，桧佐木。”还没等更木剑八回答，东仙便抢先说道，“倒是你，更木，几年过去这急躁的性格还是没有任何变化啊。”

“切——”更木从鼻腔里发出一声不屑的声音，不满地将视线转向东仙，“闹了半天首都竟然派你来了啊！能派得上用场的话再好不过！不过依我看，所谓调查纯粹是浪费时间的把戏罢了！”

“那不是眼下应当讨论的事情，具体的说明还是留到明天的会议上进行吧。”东仙冷静地说道，“不过，更木，你并不关心事情的真相不是吗？你在意的原因仅仅是因为那场袭击打断了你的战斗罢了。”

听到这句话，更木剑八的脸上反倒露出了愉快的笑容。

“这么说倒是没错，能理解到这个份儿上，看来你也并非一无是处！”

“理解谈不上。”东仙淡淡地反驳道，“你的那种极端的想法，我是不可能理解的。”

似乎已经看够了眼前这场略带火药味儿的对话，朽木白哉站起身来，走到东仙面前。

“今天的目的是同你进行交接，既然你已经安全来到这里，那么就无需多言了。具体的事项，留到明天的会议上再详细探讨。”他用不带感情色彩的声音说完这句话，朝门口走去。

更木剑八见状无意也继续斗嘴，跟着朽木走了出去。临走前脸上的笑容似乎在嘲讽东仙的无趣。

东仙没有说什么，只是无言地站在原地，没有做出任何表情。

在两个人离开后，房间里的紧张气氛终于消失了，桧佐木感到稍微松了口气，无论是好斗的更木剑八还是漠然的朽木白哉都不是他擅长应对的类型。桧佐木深深地觉得在同人打交道这方面自己仍然欠缺许多，未来还有很长的路要走。然而尽管如此，有些工作是唯有他才能胜任的。

“那么，东仙长官。”他开口了，“接下来，让我们前往下一个地点吧。”

&

夏洛特·库鲁风对着镜子端详着自己的面孔。长而茂密的紫色卷发经过护理柔顺地垂在脑后，精心修整后的眉毛已经描绘完成，刷成浓郁紫色的睫毛以恰到好处的弧度弯曲着，要给这个完美的妆容收尾还剩下最后一步。

他从架子上众多的唇膏当中挑选出了一只，拧开盖子，仔细地用粉红色填满了自己的嘴唇。随即对着镜子勾起了嘴角。

他起身拉开衣柜。淡淡的香水味儿从衣柜深处散发出来。面对着那一橱五颜六色犹豫了一会儿，他最终从中挑选出一件粉红色的紧身连衣裙，又在外面套上了洁白的翻领风衣。他走到梳妆台前，从花瓶中折下一朵白色蔷薇，郑重其事地别在了风衣领子的扣眼当中。在走出门前，他对着穿衣镜最后欣赏了一下自己完美的装束，心满意足地走出了房门。

他来到了地下停车场，心情愉快地用食指转动着车钥匙，迈着轻快的步子向前走着，却被一个他不喜欢的声音打断了。

“哟，看起来心情不错啊！”

夏洛特停下脚步，朝声音传来的方向看去，一个年轻的黑发男人从一辆车后面走了过来。

“吉欧·魏格。”夏洛特冷淡地说出了青年的名字。“你找我有什么事吗？”

吉欧一边朝夏洛特走近一边笑着。

“你不觉得你个样子太显眼了吗？”吉欧从上到下打量着夏洛特，那眼神令夏洛特感到不快。最终吉欧将视线落在了夏洛特的手上。“那把钥匙，你可以交给我。我来替你完成任务。”

夏洛特眯起眼睛，无言地看着眼前的黑发青年。吉欧脸上的笑容逐渐消失了，他不明白眼前这个怪胎有什么理由用那种眼神看着自己，但夏洛特的眼神令他感觉到了危险。他不愿表现出退缩。

“不要这样说，吉欧。”夏洛特终于开口了，“大帝信任我的能力，才会将这项任务交托给我，质疑大帝的判断，只会暴露你的愚蠢。”说着，夏洛特将手慢慢地探进了风衣口袋。

眼看着面前的吉欧变了脸色，夏洛特知道他明白了自己的意思，于是不再多说，只是沉默地将他甩在了身后，继续向前走去，高跟鞋的踏踏声在空旷的地下停车场回响着。

他在一辆巨大的黑色厢型车后面停了下来，将带有黑色圆形金属片的铁链拴在了排气管上，随后用手中的钥匙打开了车门，坐进了驾驶席。

他将钥匙插进了锁孔，但没有立即发动汽车。

大帝无疑是信任自己的。他想到，正因如此，他才会将这把钥匙通过乌尔奇奥拉·西法之手交给自己。这便是大帝相信只有自己才能胜任这项工作的证明。

他再次在头脑中复习了一下自己的任务。机关将要在市中心的酒店进行一次重要的会晤，而他的任务便是将这辆车留在酒店旁边。尾气管上带有黑色圆片的金属链条便是机关内部的标志，他已经完成了第一步。而接下来，他要做的便是在恰当的时候按下按钮，制造一场华丽而惊人的爆炸，让那些蝼蚁明白，他们一切自作聪明的行动尽在大帝的掌控之中。

时机非常关键，像吉欧那种个性莽撞的家伙，无疑会毁掉这个任务。夏洛特想到。这个看似简单的任务，唯有谨慎细致的自己才能够胜任。

他转向后视镜，在其中看到了自己的脸。精心修剪过的眉毛没有一根杂毛，仔细夹过的睫毛以恰到好处的弧度弯曲着。这完美的妆容预示着任务也将圆满完成。

大帝信任着他，而他也绝不会令大帝失望。夏洛特知道，只要跟随着大帝，一切便能够向美丽纯正的方向发展。他绝对信奉着大帝，并且他相信，自己那份无可撼动的忠诚是任何人都无法匹及的。他太过执着于这一点，甚至让自己忘记了在很久之前曾产生过一瞬间的动摇，仅仅是将那作为一种短暂的错觉抛在了脑后。他们无需思考什么，只要跟随着大帝，朝着他指明的方向前进便足够了。

大帝，当然是正确的。

夏洛特转动了车钥匙。

当车子驶出地下停车场的一瞬间，他看向了大楼顶端，那颗纯金的骷髅头在太阳的照耀下闪闪发光，让他情不自禁地哼起了小曲，曲子的内容，自然是对大帝不朽的歌颂。

&

在将东仙带到了指定的安全屋之后，桧佐木便离开了。事实上他本人当然更希望能留在这里和东仙畅谈一番，不过眼下时机不对，因此在打点好必要事宜后，他便和在场的蓝染及东仙打了招呼，返回了酒店。

在得知东仙将要作为塞灵的代表来进行调查后，蓝染第一时间便将接待东仙的任务交给了他。为了保证东仙的绝对安全，他需要先将东仙带到酒店，制造一种他已经入住了的假象，而在那之后更关键的，是要避开所有人的耳目，将东仙带到另一处安全屋，让他在这里平安地度过会议开始前的这段时间，而在这期间，以更木和朽木为首的直属部队将会对酒店及周围的环境进行彻底的排查。

桧佐木相信这项需要兼备谨慎与果断的工作，唯有他能够胜任。

桧佐木不能将东仙实际的所在透露给任何人，哪怕是机关的干部。这是蓝染特意嘱托的。桧佐木不擅长撒谎，但他倒也并没有很在意，因为他觉得自己不会面临必须撒谎的处境，他的行动万无一失，没有人会怀疑东仙不在那个房间里，因此当金发男人出现的时候，他没有任何的准备。

遇到平子真子是在傍晚。

回到酒店后，桧佐木在后巷见到了在车里待机的斑目一角和绫濑川弓亲，从他们那得知相关人员已经各就各位。尽管表面上看不出什么异常，但酒店为中心几公里的范围都在他们的森严戒备当中，尾气管上带有黑色圆片的金属链条便是他们的标志。确定了人员的部署后，桧佐木便返回了酒店的大堂，意外地发现了那位金发男人。

他就坐在酒店大堂的茶几边，手里拿着插有吸管的饮料杯靠在沙发里，不时懒洋洋地抬起眼睛向四周张望一圈，看起来相当的悠闲。桧佐木不明白为什么他会出现在这里。参加会议的人员会在今晚入住这间酒店，然而平子真子的名字并没有在那份名单当中。桧佐木正琢磨着是否应当上前询问，金发男人却先注意到了他，朝他走了过来。

“桧佐木修兵，没错吧？”

听到金发男人无误地说出了自己的名字，桧佐木感到相当意外。

“是......平子先生，初次见面。”桧佐木犹豫地答道。

“噢，你知道我的名字啊，那自我介绍就免啦。”金发男人露出了愉快的笑容。

“是......不过您为什么会在这里呢？”桧佐木发现自己竟不由自主地感到紧张，尽管金发男人在冲他微笑。

“有点无聊，就想着来这儿随便看看罢了。”金发男人不太认真地答道，给出了一个明显是信口编造的答案。桧佐木悄悄观察他身上休闲的夹克外套和颜色鲜艳的方格裤子，以及把手随意插进口袋的站姿，有那么一秒甚至要把他的回答当真了。

“不过——守卫还是相当森严啊，”平子继续说道，“挂着黑链子的车，一路上到处都是，搞得人怪紧张的。”尽管嘴上这样说，但从他的语气里倒是听不出半点紧张的意思。

桧佐木诧异地睁大了眼睛，“有那么明显吗？！”

“别紧张，”看到桧佐木的表情，平子强忍住笑容，“没有很明显，大概没有人会注意到的。”他安慰道，“当然是除了我之外的人。”

看着平子脸上饶有深意的笑容，桧佐木再次意识到，这位平子先生比谣传中的还要特别。

“先不提这个了，其实我有件事想问你。”似乎终于戏弄够了眼前的青年，平子总算切入了正题。

“什么事呢？”桧佐木觉得自己已经开始觉得疲惫了，或许这项工作并非像他想象得那么容易。

“东仙要住在哪个房间，可以告诉我吗？”

听到平子的问题，桧佐木愣住了，他本以为平子的出现是和蓝染有关，根本没想到会从他口中听到东仙要的名字。可能的话桧佐木不想说谎，然而蓝染的嘱托在先，他不能将东仙的行踪暴露给任何人。

“抱歉，”桧佐木垂下眼睛，“这个问题恐怕我不能回答您。”

“是吗，果然不能说啊。那就算了。”平子淡淡地说道，似乎并没有感到意外和失望。“本来只是想见见首都要人的本尊，不过既然不能说就没办法了。”

“是，非常抱歉——”桧佐木稍微松了一口气。

“不过话说回来，”平子漫不经心地继续说道，“他不会已经自己偷偷躲到别的什么地方去了吧？”

平子不经意的话让桧佐木猛地抬起头，他难以置信地看向平子，金发男人的表情很轻松，仿佛刚才的话只是随口说出的玩笑。但他的眼神却让桧佐木觉得他已经看穿了一些，可能下一秒就会换下这和蔼的表情，用严厉的语气要求他将东仙的所在全盘托出。桧佐木有些不知所措，如果平子认真起来，自己恐怕没办法继续隐瞒下去。然而平子并没有继续追问下去。

“开玩笑的啦。”平子突然绽开了笑容。“既然见不到就算了，那么，我就先走了。”

还没等桧佐木回答，平子便轻描淡写地丢下一句“辛苦啦修兵”后转身离开了。

桧佐木目瞪口呆地站在原地，在看到金发男人的身影从门口消失后，桧佐木才终于松了一口气，试图让自己猛烈的心跳平稳一些。果然，自己还是不擅长说谎。桧佐木无声地叹了口气。金发男人虽然看似散漫，但行为举止间却透露着一种奇妙的威严，谈话会自然地被他主导，如果他认真起来的话......桧佐木不愿去仔细想象。在面对平子时，他无法不感到紧张，然而他又隐隐觉得，不同于暴躁的更木或冷漠的朽木直接施加于人的压力，平子令人紧张的理由要更加复杂，桧佐木解释不清，却又觉得那种感觉有点似曾相识。他回想了一会儿才恍然大悟。

那种感觉，和他面对蓝染时的感觉是一样的。

&

将空纸杯丢进垃圾桶后，平子把双手插进了口袋。虽然并非本意，但还是一不小心戏弄了拳西的后辈，桧佐木窘迫的表情让平子多少有些愧疚。他不太认真地反省了几秒，随即又觉得也罢。那个叫修兵的年轻人还是相当可靠的，如果能改掉容易紧张这一点的话。

首都派来了军部的司令来进行调查，参会的人员除了实际参与那次行动的指挥更木外还有朽木白哉，以及负责弹道分析的日番谷冬狮郎。当然......还有蓝染。平子想到带着简单的过夜用品离开的他，感觉心情有些复杂。

平子没有被列为参会人员，事实上他本身也厌烦这种正式的会议，冗长的报告总是让他头疼。他甚至已经能想象得出那几个人坐在桌边，把问题像烫手的山芋一样抛来抛去的场景。他其实并不相信这次会议能够解决什么实际的问题。东仙要，几年前似乎以讲师的身份来给新人做过培训，平子从拳西的口中听过这个名字，但印象不深。在首都的那三年间也从未跟他有过任何接触，至少从表面来看，东仙是个低调的人。加上曾有过交流的经验，首都派他来调查也是合情合理。

但不知为什么，平子却感到了隐隐的不安。因此在蓝染离开几个小时后，他终于忍不住来到了酒店，想要亲自见一见这位首都来的要人。不过被拦在门口倒也是意料之中的事情，如果安保人员这么容易就将名单之外的人放进去的话才是大有问题。虽然没有达到目的，但平子没有再坚持下去。桧佐木也只是在履行上级交付的任务，自己不该为难他。况且，他的表情已经说明了一切。

东仙并没有在那间酒店。

平子站在家门前，把钥匙插进门锁，他转动钥匙，随即意识到有什么不对劲。

门是开着的。

他轻轻拉开门，看到了玄关的皮鞋，那是蓝染的皮鞋。

他在家？

平子换下拖鞋，故意放轻脚步缓缓地朝屋子里走去。虽然没有理由在自己家中蹑手蹑脚，但他却下意识地不想让蓝染知道他回来了。傍晚的阳光从正对着门口的落地窗照射进来，将他的影子拉长在木质地板上。书房里传来了响声，紧接着蓝染走了出来。

“真子，”看到平子，蓝染的脸上露出愉快的笑容。“你回来了。”

他没有问平子去了哪里。

平子顿时产生了一种捉迷藏被发现的心情，但紧接着意识到并没有必要。于是若无其事地顺手脱下夹克，挂在了玄关的衣架上。

“嗯，我回来了。”他用懒洋洋的声音回答道，“话说你为什么在这？不是说今晚要住在酒店吗？”

在蓝染中午带着东西离开时，平子已经做好了明天晚上或者后天才能再见到他的准备，没想到竟然没过几个小时就又见到了他，平子感到很意外，或许还夹杂着点淡淡的惊喜。

“是。”蓝染答道，“只是回来取点东西。”

“是吗。”

平子若无其事地打量了蓝染一眼。蓝染的手是空的，但平子没有问他回来取了什么。

蓝染的影子也被夕阳拉长在地板上，他朝平子走近，两个人的影子逐渐重叠在了一起。蓝染在平子面前停了下来，他看着平子的眼睛，那视线让平子下意识想要避开。

“不过，还能见到真子真是太好了。”蓝染缓缓地说道。

“那是什么夸张的说法啊，”平子终于忍不住移开了视线，“不过才一天见不到不是吗？”

蓝染没有回答。平子有些诧异地抬起眼睛看向蓝染。

“是啊，”对上平子的视线，蓝染再次露出笑容，那是平子熟悉的笑容。“说得也是。”

说着，他双手扶在平子的肩上，微微低下身，在平子的嘴唇上轻点了一下，随即迎上平子疑惑的目光。对视了几秒后，蓝染松开了双手，走向门边，从衣架上取下外套穿在身上。

“那么，真子，我走了。”他转过身看向平子，用平静的语调说道。

在那一瞬间，平子突然产生了一种奇怪的感觉。

蓝染在微笑，那是平子司空见惯的表情，但他的眼睛——

平子不知道应该怎样去形容，他情愿是自己的错觉。但蓝染那句再平常不过的话，在平子听来却如同一个郑重的告别。

平子的头脑中有一个声音在催促他，告诉他应该拉住蓝染，让他不要离开。

说点什么，什么都好，向他提问，问他究竟在想什么，又打算做些什么。那个声音催促着平子，如果现在问的话，任何问题他都会如实回答。

蓝染站在门口，安静地望着平子，那眼神让平子觉得他在等待自己发问。

平子最终什么都没问。

“嗯，去吧，”他听到自己说，“回头见。”

他看到蓝染微笑了一下，光从窗口消失了，房间暗了下去，或许只是错觉，但平子居然觉得在听到自己回答的一瞬间，蓝染的眼神竟显得有些落寞。

“再见，真子。”说完这句话，蓝染推开门走了出去。

彻底的安静充斥了整个房间，平子站在原地，无言地盯着那扇关上的门，在蓝染的脚步声从走廊消失后，他才慢慢地走到沙发边坐下。他第一次意识到，只有他一个人的房间竟然这么安静。或许应该放点音乐，他想到，然而莫名的疲劳感却突然涌现出来，他不愿再起身，而仅仅是靠在沙发里，转过头看向了窗外。落日消失后，夜晚已经势不可挡地降临。他感到眼皮越来越沉，索性合上了眼睛，在黑暗中沉沉地睡了过去。


	72. 错误

葛力姆乔已经忘记了自己有多久没离开过这座城市。

除了必要的任务之外，他没有特别的理由离开。在占领了这座城市后拜勒岗便下令封锁了大部分的高速公路，不过葛力姆乔倒并不觉得自己因此受到了影响，他并没有非要离开的理由。他不喜欢拜勒岗，他也知道在这个唯利是图的雇佣兵集团中没有几个人是出于对拜勒岗的忠心而留在这里的。然而缺乏忠心并不是什么大问题，他需要的并非忠实的部下，而是服从命令的杀戮工具。只要提供的待遇足够优渥，那么他便不需要为缺乏工具而担忧，况且这些来自各个地区最底层的家伙们对于物质的要求往往都低到令人想笑的程度。

副驾驶的座位上有一只不大的手提包。包口敞开着，一张皱巴巴的地图被胡乱地叠起来戳在中央。葛力姆乔抓起那张地图在方向盘上摊开，再一次瞄了一眼上面的路线，确认自己正无误地朝标记着怀克蒙德的方向前行。仪表盘上的数字让他知道自己已经驾驶了整整五个小时。他再一次将那张地图折起来塞进包里。

距离他留下熟睡的乌尔奇奥拉独自离开，已经过去了五个小时。

虽然就这样擅自离开让他多少有些过意不去，然而想到如果将前往怀克蒙德一探究竟的提议告诉乌尔奇奥拉时他会做出的反应，葛力姆乔便觉得自己的决定是正确的，与其同他进行一场激烈的辩论不如他自己快去快回来得便捷。况且他并非要离开很久，他只是想要搞清楚这个地方究竟发生了什么，并将答案带回来。他相信那不会花费太长的时间，因此在留下了简短的字条后，他便动身了。

在无人的高速公路上驾驶是一件令人快慰的事情，眼看着太阳从笔直的公路尽头缓缓升起，葛力姆乔打开车窗，将油门一踩到底，任凭风呼啸着划过耳畔，感到了久违的舒畅。公路旁的服务站点早已经废弃，随着车子驶出城区，两侧的景色从建筑变成田野，又从田野变成森林，葛力姆乔知道自己已经进入了林区的范围，他留意着头顶的路牌，眼看着前方出现了分叉的路口，他稍微放慢了车速。岔路的一侧被水泥砌起的路障堵得结结实实，那是通往首都塞灵的高速公路，眼下已经被彻底封死。另一边则是高速公路的出口，沿着它继续行驶了一段，平整的道路逐渐变窄，很快只剩下一条杂草丛生的车道，葛力姆乔不知道这条路通往哪里，但他并没有其他选择，只能调整方向盘沿着那条坑坑洼洼的小路向前行驶。路的两旁遍布着耸入云天的大树，繁密的枝叶遮住了早晨的阳光，让这条蜿蜒的路显得有些阴森，葛力姆乔听着轮胎压过碎石的声音，努力集中精力让车沿着弯曲的小路前行，在他快要失去耐心的时候，眼前竟突然出现了一条直角弯道，一块画着箭头的路标出现在了道路的尽头，按照箭头的指向拐过弯后，葛力姆乔诧异地发现自己竟然抵达了一个小镇，或者说，曾经是小镇的地方。

葛力姆乔放慢车速，缓慢地在狭窄的路上行驶，他观察着两侧的破败的建筑，不少房屋都已经倒塌变为废墟，牌匾大多已经脱落掉在地上，或者被雨水腐蚀得辨认不清字迹。整座镇子仿佛遭遇了一场残忍的洗劫，或是经历了一场可怕的自然灾害。葛力姆乔丝毫不指望能在这里看见一个活人。明晃晃的阳光从云间透露出来，照射着尘土飞扬的地面，却只是给这座无人的城镇平添了几分诡异的气息。葛力姆乔伸手探进身旁座位上的手提包，从中拿出一个不大的电子设备，按下了开关。显示屏上蹦出了数字，并开始发出滴滴的响声。葛力姆乔瞄了一眼屏幕，眼下上面的数字虽然比正常的水平要高出一些，但还没有到达需要紧张的程度。

他加快了速度朝前驶去，挡风玻璃上已经落了一层薄薄的尘土，两旁那些低矮老旧的房子没能引起他的兴趣，他注意到在镇子的尽头有一座高耸的建筑物，或许是供电设施，那是这座镇子最高的位置，他准备到那去看看，不打算刻意停下耽误时间。然而当注意到路旁一块不起眼的牌匾时，他还是踩下了刹车。

他坐在驾驶席里，诧异地看着那块黑色牌匾上银色油漆划出的“X”，想到雪绪听到他的目的地时脸上一闪而过的复杂表情，无论如何也不能将这视为一个纯粹的巧合。

他犹豫了几秒，拉开了车门。

没有落到底的卷帘门锈迹斑斑，葛力姆乔皱起眉弯下腰，伸手抓住边缘，用力地把它向上推去，脆弱的卷帘门发出哗啦的巨响，上升的同时卷起了大量的尘土。葛力姆乔在心里暗自咒骂着，他眯起眼睛，把夹克的衣领拉起来盖住口鼻。在灰尘消散后，他看清了眼前的房间。不太意外地发现这间废弃酒吧的布置与他熟悉的那个地方几乎没有任何区别。他小心地走进去，留神不要让剧烈的动作掀起地上那层厚厚的灰尘。看着吧台上碎裂的玻璃杯和后面酒架上东倒西歪的瓶子，葛力姆乔想起了酒吧里那个总是盯着怀表一板一眼的侍者，眼前的景象无疑会令他抓狂吧。沙发卡座的布置到台球桌的摆放和他熟悉的那个地方如出一辙，在看到玻璃橱窗里肮脏的兔子玩偶后，葛力姆乔几乎已经确认了那群人和这个地方的关系。他走到吧台前，看到了墙边挂着的相框，相框的玻璃已经被灰尘盖住。他用指节将灰尘抹去，上面的照片证实了他的猜想。

照片的拍摄地点正是这个房间，而照片里的人物尽是他熟悉的面孔。梳着背头的黑发男人靠在吧台前，脸上带着醉酒的笑容，一手揽着紫红色头发的年轻女孩，一手揽着表情有些阴郁的金发少年，两个人都拼命地想要挣脱。褐色皮肤的女人在旁边抽烟，眼带笑意地看着吧台前的三人。戴眼罩的侍者站在吧台后，一如既往擦拭着杯子。然而照片中还有一个人——葛力姆乔眯起眼睛，稍微凑近了一点。那个面色苍白身材高挑的黑发男人，是葛力姆乔没见过的面孔。

葛力姆乔回想起自己第一次迈入那间酒吧的场景。那时他同乌尔奇奥拉还并不熟悉，对他的印象仅限于堪称无趣的寡言。乌尔奇奥拉总是打断他与诺伊特拉的纷争，让他不能及时地给那个挑衅的家伙一点教训。某天晚上，当他恼火地在街上徘徊，试图发泄掉心中的烦闷时，意外地闯进了那家不起眼的酒吧。当天店里似乎在举行什么派对，他莫名其妙地混进了人群，坐在吧台边要了一杯烈酒，意外地发现酒的味道不错，于是索性留了下来，看着舞池里嘈杂疯狂的人群，沉默地喝了一杯又一杯。那本来是个和平得令人无聊的晚上，直到一个醉鬼开始发疯，砸碎了杯子并开始殴打身边的人。葛力姆乔没有多想，只是凭着本能冲上去，轻松地把那个狂躁的醉汉制服在地，并把压抑在心中的怒火全部发泄在了他的身上，他不断挥舞拳头，直到那个男人的脸上淌满鲜血失去了意识。

派对就这样结束了，在葛力姆乔想要离开时，自称是酒吧经理的黑发男人叫住了他，感谢他让这场闹剧以恰当的方式收了尾，并表示欢迎他再次光临。葛力姆乔看着紫红色头发的女孩按照黑发男人的要求把他的名字写在了一个厚厚的本子上，觉得十分无聊。他仅仅是因为看那个家伙不爽才会动手，竟然阴差阳错地变成了见义勇为的好心人，葛力姆乔觉得莫名其妙，不过在发泄过后心情却舒爽了不少，于是他没有深究，只是离开了。回过神来他发现自己竟已然变成了那家酒吧的常客，时间一长他逐渐记住了那几个常驻人员的名字，并意外地得知那个总是沉迷电子游戏的鸭舌帽少年竟然是酒吧的出资人，同时还是一家高科技设备公司的继任者。从贫民区的大块头口中听到了黄色集装箱的消息后，葛力姆乔便开始着手准备调查，他从雪绪那里购买了辐射探测仪，并记住了使用方法和那些数字的含义。现在回想起来，仿佛一切都是冥冥之中被安排好的一般。

但葛力姆乔不相信神明。

他走出那间酒吧，重新坐进了驾驶席，踩下油门，朝镇子里最高的建筑物驶去。

建筑位于镇子的尽头，葛力姆乔停好车，冒着正午的太阳走过大门前的石板路，那是一栋六层楼的建筑。葛力姆乔一脚踹开了大门，同街道一样，建筑内部也积攒了一层厚厚的灰尘，角落甚至已经被野生植物侵占。电梯自然已经坏掉了，葛力姆乔顺着楼梯向上攀爬，发现自己正在逐渐失去耐心。他在寻找答案，尽管他不确定问题是什么，他也不确定在找到答案之后自己想怎么做。

葛力姆乔并不热衷于制定计划，更多时候是本能优于思考。最初参军也仅仅是为了生活下去，对于出身恶劣的他们而言这是最简单的方式。随着时间流逝，最初一同作战的熟悉面孔都在战斗中死去了。葛力姆乔有时会梦到萧隆，他记得面色苍白的萧隆躺在血泊中微笑着，要求他将垂死的他们杀死。葛力姆乔始终不能理解为什么他们会对他怀抱一种奇怪的期待和忠诚，他也不愿与去思考这些。他不曾将这些人视作亲密的同伴，然而在他们向他提出最后的要求时，他还是以一种报答他们忠诚的想法满足了他们临终的愿望，将子弹射进了他们的头颅。

在他们死去之后，葛力姆乔继续作为佣兵在不同的战场间周转着，起初他仅仅是将执察队作为那无数的中转站之间一个短暂的落脚点，在找到下一个去处之前，在这里打发时间也没有坏处。然而乌尔奇奥拉的出现打乱了他的节奏。他第一次发现自己竟然认真地将另一个人考虑进了自己的生活。他没有具体的计划，不确定自己接下来想要去哪里做些什么，但唯一确定的，是他希望在他前往下一个地方的时候，乌尔奇奥拉能够在他身边。

或许是时候离开了，在他找到答案之后。

葛力姆乔推开了顶层生锈的小门，来到了天台上。

正午的阳光照得他睁不开眼睛。他走到天台边，这座镇子并不大，在他前往这座建筑的途中便几乎跨越了整座镇子。包围着这里的是一望无边的森林，无数参天的古老树木沿着贯穿国境的巨大山脉起伏着，目之所及是平静的绿海，然而在那丛丛的绿意之间，有什么东西吸引了葛力姆乔的注意。

葛力姆乔拿出望远镜，朝那个方向看去。

风消失了，无人的城镇安静得可怕，葛力姆乔放下望远镜，在天台上默默地伫立了一会儿，随即转身奔下了楼梯。

他坐进驾驶席，转动钥匙，在引擎的鸣声中飞快地调转了车头。

在望远镜中，他看到了那广阔的绿色中间一处突兀的空白，仿佛所有的树木都凭空消失在了那个圆圈范围之内。那是地图上没有标明的地方。那就是他要找的答案。

&

森林深处不时传来鸟的啼声。

葛力姆乔在林间穿行着，距离上一次野外行军至少已有三年时间。从镇子驶出了一个多小时，道路彻底断掉了。葛力姆乔在路的尽头把车停下，带着需要的设备踏进了森林。久违地在丛林间泥泞的小路上行走，听着落叶被踏过发出的嚓嚓声，他竟莫名地感到有些亲切，这种身处自然之中的解放感，让他觉得自己如同回归原始森林的兽类一般。

从步入这座森林开始，手中探测器显示的数字便在不断上升，伴随着它的还有更加短促的提示声。他小心地避开脚下的水洼，凭借记忆的方向前进，事实上那并不困难，毕竟那个凭空消失的圆圈范围大得惊人，哪怕偏离一些也不会妨碍他到达最终要去的地方。葛力姆乔的头脑中已经有了一个大致的猜测，眼下要做的便是用亲眼所见去证实它。

土地上新鲜的车辙已经事先验证了他的猜想，他握着手枪，尽管不知道等在前面的究竟是什么，但眼下已经不是悠闲漫步的时候。他沿着车辙的方向前进，很快便碰了壁。尖锐的铁丝网耸立在他面前，阻挡了他的去路。网的另一端依然是树木，但他知道自己不该贸然攀爬，于是便沿着网继续绕行，试图找到突破口，很快他便意识到这是个愚蠢的主意。铁丝网包围的范围大得惊人，仅仅依靠步行找到入口是一种妄想，况且眼下已经不需要复杂的思考便能够推断出来，铁丝网包围的是一处隐秘的军事基地，而且恐怕仍然在使用当中。哪怕本能再优先于思考，葛力姆乔也不会在只有一把手枪的情况下试图闯入。探测器短促的报警音让他感到烦躁，屏幕上的数字已经接近了雪绪告诉他应该小心的底线。他已经不需要它了。葛力姆乔索性关掉了开关。

林中的秘密基地并非什么罕见的事情，然而对于眼下的葛力姆乔来说，这无疑是一个让人头疼的发现。因为显然，拜勒岗并不知道这里的存在。如果这处基地是属于机关的，那么他们的处境要比想象的更加糟糕。

太阳已经开始下落，林中的光线逐渐黯淡下来，葛力姆乔准备就势返回，然而地上另一条车辙却吸引了他，让他偏离了原来的方向。他犹豫了一下，还是顺着那道更宽更深的车辙朝前走去，脚下的土壤逐渐出现了灼烧过的痕迹，葛力姆乔皱起眉，产生了不妙的预感，随着他的继续前行，脚下燃烧的痕迹也越来越重，葛力姆乔加快了脚步。那道又深又宽的车辙引导着他来到了一片空地。葛力姆乔停下了脚步，深吸了一口气。

在那片空地的灰烬中央，一辆导弹发射车安静地停在那里。

葛力姆乔奔跑着，朝来时的方向折返，他不确定自己有什么打算，总而言之先回去，他需要整理自己的思绪，考虑如何将这件事告诉乌尔奇奥拉，至于乌尔奇奥拉打算怎么做，他暂时不打算去思考。

他把探测器扔在副驾驶的座位上，将油门一蹬到底。随着太阳的消失，空气多了几分凉意，或许是所见之物造成的错觉，葛力姆乔竟然莫名地从空气中嗅出了几分火药味。他顺着狭窄弯曲的车道找回了公路，他想要尽快返回，一秒钟都不想耽搁。然而突如其来的爆炸声却迫使他放慢了车速。从不远处高速路口的方向升起了浓烟，伴随着什么东西倒塌的隆隆声。葛力姆乔恼火地踩下刹车，抬起望远镜朝爆炸的方向看去，浓烟是从路障的位置升起的，在浓烟散去后，葛力姆乔看到那些水泥堆砌起的坚实路障已经被炸得粉碎，而在那浓烟之间，一个人影晃动着，将碎块抬起来扔进路边的草丛。

在看清那张脸后，葛力姆乔低声咒骂了一句，再次踩下了油门。

缇雅·赫丽贝尔没有想到会在这里见到熟悉的面孔，事实上她根本没想到会在这里遇到任何人。听到汽车发动机的声音她愣了几秒，在辨认出那辆黑色的越野车是属于执察队的瞬间，她立刻反应过来，骑上了停在路边的摩托。然而摩托车的速度终究快不过越野车。当那辆车呼啸着超过她并堵在她面前时，她没能来得及停下，只能紧急地调转车头，却因为失去平衡倒在了地上。

葛力姆乔冲下车，在赫丽贝尔站起来之前将她的手折在背后压在地面上，用枪口抵住了她的额头。

“你为什么会在这里？！”他知道自己现在的表情看起来一定相当恐怖，不然那个以冷静著称的女人是绝不会露出那样的眼神的。

赫丽贝尔不说话，她倒在地上，胸口剧烈地起伏着。

“我在问你为什么会出现在这儿！”葛力姆乔低吼着重复了一遍他的问题。

赫丽贝尔移开视线，不去看葛力姆乔的眼睛。“我没有必要回答你。”

“我可以现在就杀了你，”葛力姆乔用危险的声音认真地说道，手上的力气又加大了一点，“我可不像乌尔奇奥拉那么仁慈。”

他依然记得眼前的女人用枪指向乌尔奇奥拉的场景，在那个瞬间，想到乌尔奇奥拉可能随时会被这个女人杀掉，葛力姆乔感觉到的是属于自己的东西被夺走的愤怒。如果当时没有乌尔奇奥拉的制止，他恐怕会毫不犹豫地扣动扳机。然而乌尔奇奥拉却轻易地让她离开了。本以为事情可以告一段落，没想到她竟然会再次出现自己的面前。

葛力姆乔眯起眼睛，看着被自己控制住的赫丽贝尔。或许正像乌尔奇奥拉猜测的，她已经投奔了另一方，眼下出现在这里也是受那些人的指示。如果真的是这样，那么她想必应当掌握着一些他不知道的信息。葛力姆乔缓缓地舒了一口气。

“林区里的基地，你知道什么吧？”葛力姆乔试图从她的口中得到答案。

听到葛力姆乔的话，赫丽贝尔一瞬间用诧异的眼神看向他，紧接着却再次回避了他的视线，继续保持沉默。

“机关的地盘吗？”葛力姆乔努力不让自己爆发，可能的话他不想在这里杀掉她，至少在得到他想要的答案之前。

葛力姆乔的语调平和了一些，赫丽贝尔努力控制住自己急促的呼吸，看向了葛力姆乔的眼睛。

“一切都不像你想的那样，”赫丽贝尔说道，葛力姆乔皱起眉，看起来非常疑惑。赫丽贝尔犹豫了一下，说完了后半句。“包括乌尔奇奥拉·西法。”

听到女人说出乌尔奇奥拉的名字，葛力姆乔愣住了，他刚想要发怒，质问她是什么意思。然而还没等他开口，震耳的爆炸声再次响起，赫丽贝尔在身下按下了开关。爆炸的冲击和明亮的火光让他下意识松开了手，赫丽贝尔趁机一把将他推翻到一边，在他抓住她之前迅速跨上摩托，在爆炸的烟雾当中飞快地离开了。

“该死！”葛力姆乔愤怒地吼着从地上爬起来，身上的碎石噼里啪啦地落在地上，赫丽贝尔的身影已经消失了。葛力姆乔看向那个已经畅通无阻的路口，那是通往塞灵方向的公路。他不明白为什么赫丽贝尔要特意跑到这种地方清除路障，但他已经没有时间继续思考这个问题，赫丽贝尔的话让他非常恼火，然而也是同时，他突然回想起一件事。

他想起自己曾在朦胧的睡意中询问过乌尔奇奥拉为什么要加入执察队，而当时乌尔奇奥拉给出的答案是——

“为了报恩。”

葛力姆乔突然产生了一个疯狂的想法。那个想法让他意识到，将乌尔奇奥拉留下独自离开或许是个天大的错误。

&

乌尔奇奥拉站在房间里，看着床上的行李箱。

他的东西很少，只有几件衣物、几本书籍、几瓶药，外加一些保存着重要信息的存储设备。在他把自己所有的东西都整理进去之后，那个不大的箱子依然显得十分空荡。

衣橱和桌面上已经没有任何东西，他走到窗边，看着笼罩在夜色中的城市。

他在这座城市已经度过了三年的时间。他回想在拜勒岗手下度过的三年，拜勒岗信任他的能力，将一切繁琐的事务都交托给他，而他无可挑剔的工作也从未令他失望过。在他的协助下，拜勒岗如愿占领了这座城市，并顺利地统治了三年之久。这是一场公平的交易。

然而也仅限于一场交易。

乌尔奇奥拉打开床头的抽屉，借着窗口透进来的灯光，他看到了躺在抽屉里那张纸条。他把纸条拿起来展开，看着上面的字。有那么几秒钟，他想要将纸条撕掉，但犹豫了一会儿，他还是将纸条塞进了箱子深处。他合上箱盖，把那只很轻的箱子提在手中，走出了房间。

大楼里几乎是空的，除了位于顶层的拜勒岗。执察队的成员都被派去完成今晚一项重要的任务。在他们之中不乏对拜勒岗忠诚的部下，然而那毕竟是屈指可数的。身为佣兵的他们大多数时候仅仅是为利益而出售自己的杀戮能力，只要遇到更加慷慨的雇主便会不假思索地改变阵营。

但乌尔奇奥拉与那些人不同。

他是个忠诚的人。

他走下楼梯，来到了一楼。缺少了守卫的大楼格外安静，他听着自己沉稳的脚步声回荡在黑暗的走廊里，回想起了那个黑暗而冰冷的空间。

关押他的水牢总是非常安静，除了水的滴答声外没有任何声音。他的双脚被沉重的锁链环绕，长时间的浸泡已经让他失去了知觉。他靠在湿冷的墙壁上，看着上方那扇小门，当那扇门打开的时候，他会被抓紧审讯室审问，他明白那些人将他视为间谍，试图从他的口中获得有用的只言片语。然而他们用可怕的语气嘶吼着他不懂的语言，用强光照射他的眼睛，播放令人无法忍受的噪音，逼迫他保持清醒。在意识到他给不出他们想要的答案后，便再次将他丢进牢房中。周遭再次安静下来，他在那一片死寂中回顾自己短暂的一生，试图思考出活着的意义，然而却得不出任何答案。他无意义地出生，无意义地被丢弃，无意义地长大，而眼下，又即将无意义地死去。

在被冰冷的水淹没之前，他看到了光。

光是从门口照进来的，牢房的门被打开了，他听到了脚步声，沉稳的脚步声。

男人开口了，语调不同于那些审讯者，他的声音十分温和。更重要的是，乌尔奇奥拉发现，他能够听懂男人所说的语言。

在他把自己的锁链解开的一刻，乌尔奇奥拉知道，自己往后的生命，被他赋予了意义。

乌尔奇奥拉来到了大厅，眼前的门紧闭着。他停下了脚步，抬手摸向自己空荡荡的脖子，他发现自己竟不合时宜地想起了葛力姆乔。

葛力姆乔不在这里。

就像项链的遗失带给他的轻松一样，葛力姆乔的缺席同样让他感到庆幸。如果葛力姆乔在这里，他就无法完成自己作为一个忠实的部下应尽的使命。与葛力姆乔发展到今天的地步是计划之外一个糟糕的错误，或许今后他需要花费更长的时间去弥补自己犯下的错误。但那是今后的事情，至少在今晚，他不需要去考虑。

乌尔奇奥拉缓缓地拉开了那扇沉重的门，在看清门口那个男人的面孔后，他微微垂下眼睛，低下头，深深地鞠了一躬。

“请进，”听到自己恭敬的语气，乌尔奇奥拉竟莫名感到有些陌生。他顿了一下，抬起头，注视着面前男人微微弯起的嘴角，说出了那个他唯一忠于的，给他虚无的生命赋予了意义的名字。

“蓝染大人。”


	73. 脸

绫濑川弓亲伸手探向座位之间的罐装咖啡，发现罐子已经空了。他迟疑了一下，转头看向副驾驶。斑目一角抱着双臂斜靠在窗边，外套的帽子扣得很低，绫濑川看不清他的脸，但他平稳的呼吸让弓亲不禁猜测他或许已经睡着了。  
他不想吵醒一角，于是轻轻地把空了的咖啡罐塞回手刹后面的水杯槽，透过灰蒙蒙的挡风玻璃看向了前方。眼下已过了凌晨，路上早已没有行人，只有几辆车停在路边，尾气管上无一不挂着带有黑色金属片的链条。街道对面的酒店房间几乎都没有开灯，今晚那里除了明天的几位参会人员外没有其他客人。明亮的大堂在黑夜里格外显眼，偶尔能看到来回走动的桧佐木修兵。接下去他们只需要在这里再待上几个小时，直到天亮，确保会议能够平安无事按时举行。  
目前为止这只是一个普通得让人感到无聊的夜晚，但弓亲对此倒没什么怨言。他静静地看着斑目一角，回想起很久以前的日子。一角热衷于打架，时常不声不响地消失，过一阵子又会带着新鲜的伤口再次出现在他的面前，每当这时弓亲总会把他带到自己的家中，让他将脸清洗干净。弓亲很少在他的脸上看到笑容，对手太少又太弱，他总是过得很不痛快，尽管他总是赢的一方。直到某天他拖着几乎散架的身体敲开了弓亲的家门。弓亲在那之前从没有见过伤得这么重的一角。他帮一角包扎了伤口，并留他在家中吃了晚饭。一角的胃口很好，吃完饭便靠在他的床头，若有所思地哼唱一首旋律奇妙的自编歌曲，弓亲意外地发现他的脸上竟然挂着满足的笑容。直到现在弓亲依然记得那天晚上一角坐在窗边望着天空中的月亮，缓缓唱出的那首奇妙歌曲，今天，今天是幸运的一天。  
“还真是让人怀念啊。”一角的声音从帽子下面传了出来。  
“抱歉。”弓亲连忙说道，有些难为情地意识到自己竟不知不觉唱出了声音，“吵醒你了吗？”  
“我根本就没睡。”说着，一角将帽子从头上掀下去，坐起身来。“这种时候怎么可能睡着啊。”  
弓亲愣了一下，随即露出了无奈的笑容。  
“果然，你也是这种感觉吗。”他轻声说道，“这个晚上不会这么简单地结束。”  
一角看了他一眼，没有说话，扭头摇下窗户，凌晨冷冽的风灌进车内，卷走了一点烦闷。弓亲看向街道对面的酒店，更木剑八眼下应该已经回到了自己的房间。作为明天的参会人员他们被要求过了凌晨便回房休息，更木对此相当不满，眼下想必正在房间里因为想要活动一下而不耐烦地来回踱步吧。虽然从停驻的位置看不到更木的房间，但朽木白哉的房间倒是能看得一清二楚，眼下那个窗口依旧是暗的。不知是因为他还没有回房还是已经休息。弓亲宁愿相信是前者，在这个晚上，恐怕没有几个人能够安心睡着。  
“恋次！”看到了红发青年的身影从巷口闪过，一角叫住了他。  
听到声音，阿散井恋次停下来，在看清从车里朝他挥手的斑目一角后，朝他们走了过来。  
“辛苦了！”阿散井说着，微微点头示意。  
“怎么样？”一角问道。  
“目前为止还没有什么异常。”恋次答道，“刚刚队长准备回房休息了。我正打算在这附近再巡视一圈。”  
“是吗，”一角点了点头，“那个人最近也很不容易啊。结果到现在还是没有任何消息吗，失踪的那位熟人？”  
“是......”恋次低下头去，“还没有。”  
弓亲看着恋次失望的样子，不禁感到有些同情。朽木家最近似乎出了一点麻烦，据说在平安夜的那次行动中，朽木家的相识，也是曾经机关的成员志波海燕被队员误伤昏倒在了广场附近，自那以后就失去了联络。因此对于朽木白哉而言，除了日常的训练和交涉的筹备工作外还要为旧相识的失踪而焦头烂额。虽然也考虑了其他可能，但在发现的尸体中并没有志波海燕的身影，然而如果假设他还活着，自那以后却又音信全无。朽木家似乎为此相当苦恼，在那之后一直在试图寻找他的下落，却始终没有任何头绪。从恋次的口中得知，那个名为志波海燕的男人曾在三年前的那个晚上将朽木白哉的妹妹露琪亚从着火的大楼中救了出来，然而自己却落得严重的烧伤，尽管保住了性命，几年间却一直在其他城市进行疗养。直到几个月前才终于再次出现。短暂地见了曾经的救命恩人一面，本以为可以有机会再进行长谈，没想到紧接着便发生了那种事情，露琪亚似乎对此懊悔不已。而恋次最近也一直在为寻找志波海燕一事奔波。  
弓亲安静地观察着恋次，后者正担忧地望着朽木白哉房间的窗户。虽然不是很清楚他同朽木家的渊源，但可以肯定的是对于他而言朽木白哉的意义远远不止是一位上司，正如更木剑八对一角和自己一样，这种心情并不难以理解。三人一时都没有说话，只是沉默地注视着酒店大楼。  
看到朽木白哉的房间亮起了灯，恋次缓缓地舒了一口气，他由衷地希望白哉能够好好地休息一晚，不单单为了白天的会议，而是为了自己的身体。然而几秒钟之后，房间却突然再次暗了下去。  
眼看着灯光唐突地消失，三人一时都不知该说些什么。最终还是弓亲开口打破了沉默。  
“这还真是——有点突然呢。”  
恋次不明白为什么朽木白哉会在打开灯后又迅速地关掉，这行为之中透露出的异常让他感到莫名的担忧。他不知所措地看看那扇窗户，又看看坐在车里的二人。  
一角立即明白了恋次的意思，他扬了扬手。“这边交给我们，你去吧。”  
“是，非常感谢！”尽管或许是自己的多心，但终究还是有些在意。朝二人道谢之后，恋次迅速地离开了。  
恋次的身影消失后，斑目一角发现自己开始焦躁起来，他拧开一瓶矿泉水，一口气喝掉了大半瓶，清凉的水冲过他的喉咙滑进胃里，却始终没能冲淡心头的焦灼感。他把瓶子扔向后座，扯起帽子扣在头上，再次抱起双臂歪在座位中烦躁地闭上了眼睛。  
“一角。”  
从弓亲的声音中听出了异常，斑目一角睁开了眼睛。  
“怎么了？”他抬起头，顺着弓亲手指的方向望向酒店旁边的巷子，在楼群的阴影里，一辆巨大的黑色厢型车停在那里。尽管排气管上拴着作为机关记号的黑色金属链条，但他却对此没有任何印象。弓亲紧张的声音道出了他心中的疑问。  
“那辆车，是什么时候停在那的？”

夏洛特·库鲁风坐在窗前，俯视着空荡荡的街道。  
他的风衣平整地悬挂在墙边的衣钩上，房间里十分温暖，即使仅穿着一条材质轻薄的连衣裙也并不会感到寒冷。  
他没有开灯，只是坐在窗前的椅子里，借着路灯的一点昏暗的灯光，手中的遥控器按钮闪烁着金属的光泽。他用手指灵巧地摆弄着那个小巧的遥控器，耐心地等待着时机。  
他看向街道对面的酒店，在几分钟前，第一个信号已经出现了。  
然而那仅仅是一个开始。  
他垂下眼睛，看着停在巷子里的那辆巨大的黑色厢型车，有些意外地发现车边出现了两个人影。夏洛克沉默地打量着那两个身影，其中一位是个精壮的光头男人，而另一位......  
夏洛特眯起眼睛，短发的男人身着黑色的毛衣，颈间款式奇特的橘色护颈一直连到袖口，那是件别致的装饰品，尽管夏洛特自己绝不会穿那样的衣服，但那并不妨碍他对其的欣赏。那个男人对于美想必也有着自己独到的见解。看着男人装饰在眉头和眼角的羽毛，夏洛特默默地想到。如果可能的话，他甚至愿意同那个男人就各自对于美的理解进行一番深入的探讨。  
不过，恐怕没有这个机会了。  
短暂的思考后，夏洛特已经在头脑中得出了结论，自己的见解必然要更胜一筹。他心满意足地抿起嘴角，抬起右腿架在左边的膝盖上，还不忘优雅地理平身下的裙摆。他将手中的遥控器放在膝头，虽然那个按钮正在诱惑着他，但夏洛特终究是具备耐心的人，况且眼下还不是时候。  
他侧过头，视线掠过别在风衣领口的白色蔷薇，又看向了远处，城市的最高点。  
在夜色之中，大楼顶端的那枚金色的骷髅头在水银灯的照耀下闪烁着夺目的光辉，在夏洛特的眼中，那光芒的美已然超越了任何事物，在他的心目中，那光芒便是至高的大帝对他无上的褒奖。

&

打开房门的一刻，朽木白哉便察觉到了异常。  
他将房卡插进门口的卡槽，同时伸手探向腰间。在将配枪握在手中之后，他才抬手按下了墙壁上的开关。  
灯亮起的瞬间，朽木白哉迅速举起了枪。  
男人背对着房间里的落地窗坐在茶几边的沙发里，黑色的帽衫的帽子遮住了他的脸，朽木白哉沉默地将枪口对准他。男人缓缓地抬起头来。  
“哟，好久不见。”  
在看清男人面孔的瞬间，朽木白哉愣住了。  
“可以把灯关一下吗？”男人开口了，“我的眼睛对灯光还不怎么适应。”  
那低沉而沙哑的嗓音和朽木白哉印象中的不尽相同，然而看到那张烧伤的脸上浮现起带着恳求意味的笑容，朽木白哉在头脑中思考了几秒，还是关掉了灯。他没有放下手中的枪，而是举着它朝房间里走去。  
“喂喂，”男人举起双手做出投降般的手势。“干嘛用那种危险的东西对着我？”  
“你为什么会在这里。”朽木白哉用冰冷的声音发问道。尽管枪指对家族成员有恩之人并非恰当的处事之道，但眼前的男人莫名奇妙地出现在他的宅邸，又在销声匿迹几个月后突然出现在这种地方。他无法不产生怀疑。  
“我为什么会在这里？”男人用低沉的声音缓缓重复道。在窗口昏暗的光线下，朽木白哉看到男人的嘴角浮现起莫名的笑容。“真是个好问题。这几个月来我也在不断问自己这个问题。”  
朽木白哉继续举着枪慢慢向前移动，借着昏暗的光观察坐在沙发中的男人。眼前的他同记忆中那个有些清爽过头的男人有着天壤之别，在几个月前那次短暂的见面中朽木白哉便察觉到了莫名的违和感，然而还没来得及进一步确认，男人便失踪了。而眼下，当他再次出现在自己面前时，那强烈的违和感终于得到了证实。  
“把枪放下吧。”男人看着黑漆漆的枪口，用商量般的语气说道。  
朽木白哉在茶几边停下脚步，但依然没有放下手中的枪。黑暗中他们沉默地对视了一会儿，男人突然深深地叹了一口气，慢慢放下了自己举起的双手。  
“把枪放下。”他紧盯着朽木白哉的眼睛重复道，语气却发生了惊人的变化。“你不想看到她受伤，不是吗？”  
朽木白哉顺着男人手指的方向看向茶几旁的地面，在看清眼前景象的瞬间，他感到全身的血液在那一刻凝固了。在男人的注视下，他沉默地将手中的枪放在了桌面上。

阿散井恋次快步地穿过走廊，和桧佐木修兵解释清楚自己的理由耽误了一些时间。尽管他知道桧佐木或许是对的，自己的行为恐怕是多次一举，朽木白哉或许仅仅是关掉了灯准备休息，眼下自己擅自去打扰他恐怕还会招来一通冷言责备，但他终究还是无法作势不管。  
他站在朽木白哉的房门前，犹豫了一下，轻轻地敲了敲门。  
“队长？”他试着开口，“请问您在里面吗？”  
房间里似乎传来了细微的声响，但并没有朽木白哉的声音。他再次敲了几下，依旧没有任何回音，他终于放弃了等待，索性伸手去拉房门的把手。  
门并没有锁。  
“非常抱歉，打扰了，队长。”迟疑了一下，恋次走进了房间，房间里很暗。他小心地穿过门廊，来到了宽敞的客厅。  
在看到眼前的景象后，他惊呆了。  
朽木白哉站在沙发后面，背对着房间里的巨大落地窗，正表情严肃地注视着他，而在他身后，一个男人正将手枪抵在他的太阳穴上。头脑还没来得及考虑清楚身体便擅自行动起来，恋次飞快地拔出手枪，指向了朽木白哉身后的男人。  
“阿散井吗？”听到男人说出自己的名字，恋次愣住了。他努力让自己冷静下来，震惊地意识到持枪的男人竟是他熟悉的面孔。  
“志波......海燕阁下？”尽管不愿相信眼前的现实，但那张带着烧伤瘢痕的熟悉面孔确实是他正在寻找的男人。恋次感觉冷汗正从他的后颈滑向后背，房间里太过安静，连吞咽口水的声音都有些震耳。“为什么？”  
“把枪放下，踢到我这边来。”男人用低沉的声音命令道。  
阿散井恋次觉得自己已经丧失了思考的能力，他不理解为什么志波海燕会出现在这里，又为什么会将枪指向朽木白哉，他也不能理解为什么朽木白哉会如此轻易地让自己落入这样的境地。  
“恋次，”朽木白哉的声音将他拉回了现实当中，“照他的话做。”  
阿散井恋次的头脑中有太多的疑问，然而朽木白哉冷静的声音让他稍微镇静下来。尽管还不能理解眼前的状况，但他还是依照白哉的意思，慢慢地蹲下身去，也就在同时，当他把目光落向地面时，血液瞬间涌上了头顶。他的疑问得到了解答。  
在沙发和茶几的空隙之间，朽木露琪亚安静地躺在那里。  
阿散井恋次用颤抖的手将枪放在了地面上，推向了男人的方向，随即缓缓地站起身来。  
听到枪身撞击到桌腿的声音后，男人的脸上露出了满意的笑容。  
“没错，这样做就对了，你不会想看到她受伤的对吧？”  
“为什么......”  
“为什么呢？”男人重复着恋次的问题，“的确，本来可以不必这么麻烦的。如果我早点把他杀掉的话！”说着，他加重了手上的力道，枪口陷进了朽木白哉的太阳穴。  
“您究竟在说些什么？！”恋次的声音变得激动起来，“为什么要做这种事！这段时间我们一直都在寻找您的下落啊！可是——”  
夸张的爆笑声打断了恋次，他诧异地看向眼前狂笑不止的男人，无法将他和印象中志波海燕的形象重叠在一起。过了一会儿，男人似乎终于笑够了。  
“一直在寻找我的下落？别开玩笑了！如果那群混蛋当时没有把我打昏的话就根本不会变成现在这样了！我也不会落到那种疯子的手里......”说着，男人的声音逐渐变小，脸上浮现出了嫌恶的表情，缓缓地低下头去。  
“......”阿散井恋次完全无法理解男人的话，他看向无言的朽木白哉，即使这样危急的情况下，他的表情依然没有任何动摇，然而他的眼神让恋次知道，他也无法理解眼前的状况。  
男人低着头，不停地耸动着肩膀，从喉咙中发出奇妙的呜咽，似乎在哭，又似乎在笑。紧接着他又突然停了下来。  
“够了。那种事已经无所谓了。”不同于刚刚的低沉嗓音，男人的声音突然变得轻快而尖细起来。“接下来，只要把他杀掉就都结束了。”  
“等等！”阿散井恋次高喊着。  
男人抬起头，遍布着瘢痕的脸上带着泪痕，但表情却异常平静，他抬起手，用指节抹了一下眼角意义不明的眼泪。他扬起头垂下眼睛，看向了朽木白哉。房间里的声音似乎一瞬间消失了。  
然而紧接着，手枪上膛的声音让所有人都停了下来，声音是从地面传来的。  
男人低下头去，看到了正将枪口对准自己的朽木露琪亚。  
他愣了一下，随即再次露出了微笑。  
“把你吵醒了吗？”他用轻柔而略带歉意的声音说道，“朽木。”  
朽木露琪亚的双手正在颤抖，她不明白为什么自己会躺在这个陌生房间的地板上，也不明白为什么志波海燕会出现在这里，她也不明白，为什么他会将手枪指向朽木白哉的头颅，并大声叫嚷着要杀掉他。她在头痛中醒来，看到了被挟持的朽木白哉，在出声之前，她读懂了白哉的眼神，他示意她不要出声，她照做了。紧接着恋次便出现了，并将手枪扔到了自己伸手能够到的地方。趁着男人对着恋次滔滔不绝的时候，她拿起了手枪，尽管没有实际冲某个人开过枪，但基本的使用方法她是知道的。解开保险，拉栓，上膛，将枪口指向需要攻击的敌人，扣动扳机。  
敌人？  
朽木露琪亚不明白，为什么必须将眼前的男人称作敌人。  
“你为什么要用那种东西对着我呢？朽木，”男人拧起眉毛，带着复杂的笑容质问道，“你难道忘记了吗，三年前的那场大火，是谁救下了你？”  
朽木露琪亚不知应该如何回答，正如男人所说，三年前正是他将自己从大火中救了下来，本以为他已经在那场大火中丧生，在后来意外得知男人仍然活着时她是无比的惊喜，几个月前，当他再次笑着出现在自己面前时，那种幸福如同梦境一般。然而究竟为什么，会变成这个样子呢？  
“海燕阁下......”  
“没错，我就是志波海燕。”男人肯定地说道，“朽木，我本来也可以将你杀掉的，即使我将你杀掉你也不该有任何怨言，然而眼下我首先要将朽木白哉杀掉，这是我必须要做的事情。在那之后，如果你想要赎罪的话，我也可以满足你的愿望。”  
眼看着男人的表情因笑容逐渐变得狰狞起来，朽木露琪亚愣住了。她感觉寒冷一直蔓延到指尖。正如男人所说，她的确亏欠了志波海燕太多东西，如果他要求自己一并奉还，那么自己也不该有任何怨言，而是坦然地去承担自己应当背负的罪孽，竭尽全力去偿还他，如果自己的努力能够弥补他的损失，那么牺牲也不失为一种幸福，毕竟她的确亏欠了太多。  
然而——  
“你不是海燕阁下。”  
在听到朽木露琪亚说出这句话的瞬间，男人脸上的笑容消失了，他沉默地注视着朽木露琪亚，那眼神显得十分涣散，似乎难以聚焦。紧接着，他咧开嘴，扯出了一个凶狠而僵硬的表情。  
“你在说什么，朽木。”说着他抬起手指向自己的脸，“你忘了这张脸了吗？你的恩人的脸？！”  
朽木露琪亚无言地注视着男人的脸，那的确是志波海燕的脸，在她不知所措的时候，他总是会出现在她身边，脸上带着爽朗而快乐的笑容，那笑容让她明白，自己的烦恼都能够化作微不足道的小事。  
朽木露琪亚的脸上浮现出了悲伤却又释然的表情。  
“海燕阁下......是不会说出这种话的。”  
在朽木白哉推开男人的一瞬间，朽木露琪亚扣动了扳机。子弹飞快地划过空气，穿过了男人的耳朵，击碎了身后花瓶，男人惨叫着倒在了地上，挣扎着去够地上的手枪，在他得手之前，阿散井恋次抢先一步，用一击肘击击昏了他，男人安静地倒在地面上，闭上了眼睛。  
朽木露琪亚放下颤抖的双手，她缓缓地来到窗口，在男人身边慢慢蹲下身去，那张熟悉的脸被伤口涌出的鲜血淹没，在血迹之下遍布着烧伤的瘢痕，几乎能够以假乱真。  
她深呼吸了一次，犹豫地抬起头，朽木白哉坚定的视线让她镇静下来，在白哉和恋次无言的注视下，她伸手探向了那张脸，顺着皮肤边缘掀起的缝隙，将那层薄薄的人造皮囊缓缓揭开，在那张精妙的仿生面具下，是一张陌生的面孔。  
“兄长大人......”还没等她想好应当如何开口，朽木白哉却抢先开了口。  
“你做得很好，露琪亚。”得到了朽木白哉如此直白的赞许，朽木露琪亚感到相当意外。  
“队长，这到底是——”  
“恋次，”白哉冷静地打断了恋次的话。“你们现在就回去收拾行李，准备离开这里。”  
“离开这里是指——”  
阿散井恋次的后半句话消失在了震耳的爆炸声中，在猛烈的冲击下，房间里巨大的落地窗瞬间碎裂开来，在刺眼的火光之中，玻璃碎块如雨点般落了下来，在那一瞬间，阿散井恋次下意识地用身体护住了朽木露琪亚，同时捉住了朽木白哉的手腕，伏倒在了地面上。

汽车的报警声在午夜的街道上此起彼伏，交迭出一曲不祥的乐曲，这场景竟意外地有些熟悉。在冲击稍微平息之后，三人挣扎着从地面上坐起来，那个不知名的男人已经不见了踪影，然而眼下他们已经无暇顾及。他们无言地交换了眼神，小心翼翼地踏过玻璃碎片，来到窗边，他们低下头顺着巨大而尖锐的空洞望了出去，看到了巷子里熊熊燃烧的汽车，黑色的浓烟正从那里滚滚升起。

&

拜勒岗沉默地注视着楼群之间隆隆升起的浓烟。在爆炸声响起的一瞬间，他确实感觉到了某种情绪的波动，然而那波动转瞬即逝，在火光消失后，一切再次变得乏味起来。这份难耐的枯燥令他无法忍受。他已经尝试了太多的方法来试图消除这份枯燥，然而无论是严刑逼供无辜的犯人还是令手下的人自相残杀都已经无法填满他胸膛之中的空虚。那种空虚的感觉让他想到了自己的故乡，那片草木不生的土地，放眼望去是一望无际的沙漠，即使他坐在高不可攀的宝座当中，目之所及依旧只有苍白的沙砾。  
然而这座城市是不同的。当他第一次站在这座建筑的最高点俯视这座城市时，首次感觉到了某种异样的情绪。这里的一切都充满着生机，每一扇紧闭的窗户后面都生活着有血有肉的躯体，他的命令能够使他们尖声大叫或放声痛哭，最终那些悦耳的声响都会沉默下去，回归为对他的臣服。纵然如此，欲望还是如同难以填满的沟壑，像一道道皱纹遍布他的脸孔一般，逐渐将他腐蚀，他感觉到，自己已经开始有些厌倦了。  
今晚这栋楼是空的，手下的人都被派去酒店附近，很快，一场冲突在所难免。然而在那之后又将如何呢。他需要想出更加有趣的方式。  
当脚步声响起时，他感到有些意外。在这个晚上不应该有人出现在这里，打扰他欣赏这场余兴表演，他回过头去，看到了脚步声的主人。  
他皱起眉毛，疑惑而不满地打量着眼前的男人，那是一张他从未见过的脸孔。尽管如此，在他看到那张脸的第一眼，就被那上面从容的表情激怒，涌起了无法遏制的杀意。  
“晚上好，拜勒岗王。”男人不急不缓地开口了，语气并未因他显而易见的杀意而产生丝毫的动摇。“初次见面，我的名字是蓝染惣右介。”  
拜勒岗眯起眼睛注视着面前赤手空拳的年轻男人。男人的脸上带着沉静的笑容，正是那种与臣服背道而驰的表情将他深深地冒犯。  
“你是怎么进来的？”要将他杀死是轻而易举的事情，况且他的出现多少缓解了这个夜晚的乏味，拜勒岗没有立刻动手。  
“这里原本是属于机关的办公大楼，作为机关负责人的我能够来到这里并非什么奇怪的事情。”男人用谦逊的语气回答道。  
听到“机关”的名字，拜勒岗便失去了兴趣。眼前这个男人不过是那个失败组织的残党，来到这里无非是想进行一番微不足道的抵抗，如同蝼蚁在濒死前的苟延残喘一般。虽然还不明白为什么他能够突破那扇大门来到自己的面前，但拜勒岗已经不打算继续深究。  
“也罢，”拜勒岗握紧了手中巨大漆黑的双刃斧头，那把武器沉甸甸的重量象征着他的权威。“你马上就会后悔来到这个地方的。”  
“请你不要这么急躁。”男人劝说般开口了，“今天我到这里是有事相告的。”  
在拜勒岗无言的注视下，男人不易察觉地扬起嘴角，继续说了下去。  
“第一件事，我要向你道歉。”  
“道歉？”  
拜勒岗用左眼打量着他，男人的话竟多少引发了他的兴趣。  
“去年的平安夜，你的重要仪式被突如其来的导弹打断了，想必你现在仍在为此而苦恼吧。作为策划了那次导弹袭击的负责人，我想要就我冒昧举动造成的后果当面向你道歉，尽管破坏你的仪式并非我的本意。”男人停顿了一下，“希望你能够谅解。”  
拜勒岗皱起眉毛。  
“你自称是机关的负责人，现在又声称为袭击负责。你是想说，那场袭击是机关的残党策划的吗？”  
“不，并不尽然。那枚导弹的发射，无论是机关，还是首都塞灵，都对此一无所知。想必他们也同你一样，正为此焦头烂额吧。”  
拜勒岗一时没有说话，他在思考，眼前的男人究竟是以什么立场来到自己面前的，还是说，一切都只是眼前一个痴人信口说出的梦话。  
男人打断了他的思考。  
“拜勒岗王，你对这片土地又了解多少呢？”  
听到男人的问题，拜勒岗从鼻子里发出一声轻蔑的嗤笑。  
“这真是个愚蠢的问题。”他扬起下巴，“这片土地的一切都在我的统治之中，我是这里的王，是这里的神明！这里就是我的城堡，这里所有的东西都要服从我的命令！”  
拜勒岗的声音逐渐激动起来，男人轻轻摇了摇头，向前走了一步。  
“你丝毫不了解。”男人平静地陈述道，“这片土地曾经孕育着强大的力量。而那份力量一度因严重的误判而荒废了，无能的人们在意识到自己无法掌控它的时刻便选择了放弃。而你，对那份力量则一无所知。”他停顿了一下，“当然，即便你知道，凭借你那种野蛮的手段也注定无法恰当地使用它。只有真正理解那份力量的人，才具备使用的资格。”  
拜勒岗看向男人的眼睛，在那一瞬间，男人视线中的鄙夷彻底激怒了他。  
“区区蝼蚁竟敢口出狂言！”  
在拜勒岗挥舞起那把漆黑巨斧的前一刻，子弹穿过了他的手臂，那把沉甸甸的武器重重地落在了大理石的地面上，发出了巨响。他痛苦地叫着，按住不断流血的伤口。  
拜勒岗抬起头，看到男人来到了自己的身边，在他的身后，不知何时出现了一名黑皮肤的男人，正是他将子弹打进了自己的手臂。  
“今天的第二件事，是要向你道谢。”男人的声音从上方传进了他的耳朵，“托你的福，让我在这三年的时间里能够有充足的时间去完成准备工作，使那份力量能够得以恰当的施展。感谢你这三年间的奉献。”  
拜勒岗伸出手，试图去捡起自己的武器，却发现一个熟悉的身影从阴影中走了出来。他难以置信地抬起了头。  
“还有一点，你恐怕还没有意识到。”看着拜勒岗脸上愤怒和震惊的表情，男人继续不急不缓地陈述道，“你是凭借得力的助手乌尔奇奥拉·西法才能够取得今日的成就，而乌尔奇奥拉自始至终便是在我的命令下行动的，也就是说——”男人看进了拜勒岗的眼睛，微微扬起嘴角，“你的这份力量，说是从我手中借用的也不为过。”  
“你这混账——”拜勒岗怒吼着，手枪已经抵住了他的头颅，他发现自己已经无路可退，在他身后的那扇窗户外面，是他统治了三年的土地。在这短暂而又漫长的时间里，他是这片土地至高无上的王，所有的灵魂都将臣服于他不渝的统治。纵使头顶那虚假的王冠已经掉落在地上，他也依然深信不疑。  
“那么接下来，就是今晚的最后一件事。”男人的身影在他浑浊的眼球前晃动，却已经无法清晰地倒映在他眼中，他已经看不清任何东西，只能任凭男人冰一样的声音传进了他的耳朵。  
蓝染惣右介看着面前伏在地面上的老人，他停顿了一下，用平静的声音向这位王缓缓道出了最后的话语。  
“永别了，拜勒岗·鲁伊森帮。”

&

夏洛特·库鲁风裹紧风衣走出大楼，他扬起眉毛看了一眼街道对面的巷口骚动的人群，他们漫无目的地奔走着，互相传达着无用的口信，殊不知很快这里即将沦为战场，然而对于他而言，今晚的任务已经圆满地完成了。接下来他要做的，便是回到大帝的身边，将这个好消息汇报给他。带着结束工作的愉快心情，他的脚步也不由得变得轻快起来，他快步朝前走去，却被一个身影拦住了去路。  
“是你干的吗？”  
男人出现在他面前，声音穿透了不远处的嘈杂声，传进了夏洛特的耳朵。  
夏洛特愣了一下，随即露出了有些意外的笑容。  
“亏你能找到这里。”注视着眼前的黑发男人，他不无赞赏地说道，“既然是场难得的邂逅，那么我姑且还是问一下好了。你是怎么发现的？”  
“味道。”男人简单地回答道，视线却始终看向地面。  
“味道？”夏洛特感到十分不解，“还有你为什么不看我的脸？你难道不知道，对话时看着他人的眼睛是一种尊重吗？”  
“我没有尊重像你这种恐怖分子的理由。”男人淡淡地说道，“况且，我是遵循不看丑八怪原则的。”  
“你说什么？”夏洛特扬起了眉毛，感觉被深深地冒犯了。  
“时间紧迫，还是省掉这些闲话好了。”男人没有理会夏洛特的质问，自顾自地说下去，“我只有一个问题，你是从什么地方知道机关的记号的？”  
沉默了几秒，夏洛特从鼻腔里发出一声轻蔑的嘲讽。  
“这真是个愚蠢的问题。大帝是无所不知的。”他扬起下巴，“像你这样的人，是无法理解的。”  
“看来你不打算回答，”绫濑川弓亲放弃般地抬起头，露出了危险的视线。“那么，你就在这里消失好了。”  
夏洛特伸手探进了风衣口袋，握住了手枪。眼前的男人身上带着一种不容小觑的力量，并且显然，对于美有着自己独到的见解。可能的话，夏洛特很愿意同他畅谈一番，但是，恐怕已经没有机会了。  
在他扣动扳机的前一刻，远处的天空中传来的巨大声响让所有人都停了下来。声音传来的方向竟意外地十分熟悉，夏洛特疑惑地抬起头，当他看清眼前的景象时，手中的枪掉落在了地上。  
金色的骷髅头从他的视线中消失了，在那声令人心碎的爆炸声后，浓烈的黑烟席卷着火焰从城市的最高点升起，燃烧着，伴随着血肉的尖叫和欢呼声，划破了沉寂已久的黑夜。

&

爆炸声响起时，人们一时间还没有意识到究竟发生了什么，这一切对于他们已经是司空见惯，然而当意识到烟雾是从执察队的大楼顶层升起时，人们来到了街上，开始奔跑。  
他们来到了附近，看着大楼顶层升起的浓烟，小声地交谈和猜测，却不敢继续向前。然而在他们当中，总会有那么几个愿意铤而走险的人，他们鼓足勇气，穿过人群朝大楼走去。  
在明亮的火光之中，灰烬从夜空中缓缓落下，他们警惕地靠近，仿佛在试探着什么。终于，他们看到了碎片之中的血泊。  
在那片血泊当中，横着一具体积庞大的躯体。  
他们紧张地吞下口水，犹豫了一下才继续靠近。  
他们走到血泊旁边，看清了那具躯体。  
从上空坠落下来，关节因为骨折而以奇异的角度扭曲着，沾染着脑浆的白骨戳出头皮，鲜血浸湿了苍白的毛发，灰烬覆盖了他的嘴唇，金色的碎片散落在四周的地面上。人们小心翼翼地凑上前去，打量着那张脸。  
在火光的照耀下，那张皱纹密布的脸看起来异常地苍老，失去了王冠以后，那只是一个再普通不过的老人，纵使拥有的再多，也终将在岁月的拉扯下两手空空地迈进坟墓。然而值得庆幸的是，他已经不会再衰老下去，对他而言，时间已永远地停留在了此刻。  
人们哑口无言地注视着眼前的景象，不知过了有多久。终于，一个男人开口打破了沉默。  
“是拜勒岗·鲁伊森帮！”他用带着哭腔的声音激动地高喊道，“他死了！”


	74. 灰

爆炸声从熟悉的方向响起时，葛力姆乔猛地踩下了刹车。  
他顺着因一路狂飙而覆满灰尘的挡风玻璃望向爆炸发生的位置，明亮的火光消失后，隆隆的黑烟不断地从大楼顶端升起。葛力姆乔一向将那个安在建筑顶端的骷髅头视为拜勒岗的恶趣味并对此嗤之以鼻。然而在亲眼目睹那个恶趣味的标志被黑烟吞没后，他竟然感到一阵莫名的愤怒。  
距离他离开不过二十四个小时，但当他回到这里时，一切似乎发生了天翻地覆的变化。他下意识地产生了一个念头，乌尔奇奥拉或许已经死了。这个念头的出现令他的胃里一阵翻腾，尽管他在离开的这段时间里没有吃过任何东西。他冷静下来，告诉自己这个想法是多么荒谬。虽然乌尔奇奥拉始终给人一种飘忽的透明感，但他绝对不会那么轻易地死去。紧接着另一个想法又出现在了他的头脑当中，那个在他返程的路上一直侵扰他的想法。  
一路上他不断回忆乌尔奇奥拉的行为和他说过的话，不得不承认那个看似荒唐的想法竟意外地站得住脚。虽然乌尔奇奥拉一直在循规蹈矩地完成拜勒岗·鲁伊森帮的命令，但却一次也不曾表达过对其的忠诚，至于他对于为什么加入给出的答案——“为了报恩”——葛力姆乔发现无论再怎么努力都无法将这个答案和拜勒岗联系在一起。  
葛力姆乔不喜欢推理，但当他将这些事实摆在自己面前时，发现这一切的指向似乎已经足够明确，联想到赫丽贝尔的话，葛力姆乔发现自己动摇了。同时他意识到自己不得不承认，尽管某种程度上他们已经足够亲密，但他其实丝毫不了解乌尔奇奥拉的真实想法。  
他不愿再花费时间去判断在那栋大楼里究竟发生了什么，也不在乎那里是否危险，而是用力踩下了油门。他的头脑中只剩下了一个念头，那就是尽可能快地赶回乌尔奇奥拉的身边。

&

史塔克坐进驾驶席猛地关上车门，将不远处激烈的的交火声阻挡在了外面。他坐在座位里深吸了几口气，试图让自己猛烈的心跳平稳下来。他想要告诉自己没关系，一切都在掌控之中，然而无论是街道对面猛烈的交火还是从远处空中传来的爆炸声都让他无法接受这个说法。  
“史塔克......”  
史塔克看了一眼坐在副驾驶的女孩，莉莉妮特·金迦芭柯正担忧地望着他。史塔克将手中的短冲锋枪扔在后座上，无言地转动车钥匙，将油门一踩到底朝执察队大楼的方向飞速驶去，尽管今晚他并不应该出现在那里。  
在这个晚上，他的任务本应是守在机关即将进行重要会晤的酒店附近，并在执察队与机关发生交火时参加到战斗当中。根据他们获得的信息，机关的重要人物在这个晚上都集中在那间酒店里，他们组织了一场暗杀，并用汽车炸弹制造了混乱，准备趁机将那里的残党一网打尽。一切都按照计划进行，直到意外的发生。  
“史塔克！你开这么快很危险的！”  
尽管莉莉妮特的声音传进了他的耳朵，但他发现自己已经无法冷静下来，如同碰到针尖的气球，不祥的预感终于在那一刻达到了临界，失去了判断力的他只能盲目地转动着方向盘。他不知道究竟发生了什么，但他能够确定的是，爆炸的发生预示着一切都将发生巨变，而且无疑是朝向坏的方向。  
今晚那栋大楼里几乎没有任何守卫，如果机关瞄准了这个晚上进行攻击，那无疑是个绝佳的机会。他的直觉告诉他有人会在这个晚上死去，他的脑海中闪现过几个名字，尽管短短的三年时间里他们甚至从未认真地交谈过，但他依然一厢情愿地将那些人视为自己的同伴，并试图用这个想法去冲淡自己心中无可救药的孤独。他不愿看到他们的死亡。尽管对于一个以夺取性命为生的人而言，对死的敏感回避让他显得矛盾和虚伪。  
他带着一种自欺欺人的希望，试图说服自己那只是一场小小的意外，不会造成任何人的死亡，但内心深处却早已经认清了现实，让他无法再继续蒙骗自己。两种念头交织在一起，他的头脑变得混乱起来，甚至已经忘记了应当如何驾驶。眼看着车子就要撞进街道边的报刊亭，莉莉妮特迅速地伸手控制住了方向盘，车子猛地调转方向，重重地撞上了旁边的电线杆上，伴随着一声巨响，车子猛地停了下来。  
“史塔克！”  
冲击将莉莉妮特重重地摔在了靠背上，在车子停下来以后，她皱着眉地从座位里直起身子，恼火地看向史塔克，她正想大声抱怨他的莽撞，然而看到史塔克的表情，她却什么也说不出来。紧锁的眉头和苍白的脸色让史塔克看起来非常痛苦，他的嘴唇颤抖着，胸口剧烈地上下起伏，虽然身体还歪在座位里，但他似乎并没有打算坐起来，而是抬起手缓缓盖住了自己的眼睛。  
“史塔克......”  
感觉到覆在自己手背上的温度，史塔克感觉自己多少平静了一些，女孩的声音让他恢复了理智，他放下手看向声音的主人，莉莉妮特的眼神让他知道自己此刻的样子一定无比狼狈。但那已经不再重要了。  
“他可能已经死了。”他听到自己用干巴巴的声音开口说道。  
他从来不曾欣赏过拜勒岗的处事风格，那个老人的傲慢和残暴令他相当排斥，但即便如此他依然无法否认，拜勒岗的死对他而言是一个不小的打击。  
莉莉妮特继续握着他冰冷的手，静静地看着他的眼睛。史塔克的眼神看起来和他的手一样冰冷，那是一个人被迫接纳了令人绝望的现实后会露出的眼神。  
“那么接下来呢？”莉莉妮特开口了，“他死了，你就可以理所当然地离开这里了，不是吗？”  
尽管莉莉妮特说的是对的，但史塔克没有回答。他继续用那种悲伤而麻木的眼神看了莉莉妮特一会儿，随后轻轻地将手从她的手中抽了出来，在莉莉妮特担忧的注视下，再次转动了车钥匙。

&

葛力姆乔咒骂着地将车停了下来，他不明白为什么会有这么多人聚集在大楼周围，他们低声交谈着，将道路围得水泄不通。他本想就这样开着车冲出人群，但最终还是放弃了这个念头。他下了车，重重地摔上车门，粗暴地推开挡在面前的人，从人群中挤出一条路来。  
大楼的顶端依然有浓烟在滚滚升起，火光在烟雾中明灭，不时有燃烧着的建筑的碎块从空中掉落。危险让大多数人只是站在距离大楼很远的地方驻足围观，他们低声交谈着，语气中蔓延的兴奋和喜悦让葛力姆乔感到莫名的恼火，起初他不明白原因，直到他们交谈的只言片语飘进了他的耳朵。那些关键词让他更加粗暴地将挡路的人甩在一边，继续加快了脚步朝前走去。  
终于他冲出了人群，猜测是多余的，眼前的景象已经以最直接的方式给予那些词语拼凑出的句子一个完美的说明。  
葛力姆乔呆站在原地，竟莫名地感到有些滑稽。  
仅仅二十四小时，那个傲慢可笑的老头就这样毫无商量地变成了扭曲破碎的尸体，一切如同一个恶劣的玩笑。对于拜勒岗的死他丝毫不感到惋惜，于是他没有再多看一眼，只是转身环视四周。没有发现其他的尸体，他几乎确定了自己的猜想，围观的人们惊恐的眼神让他知道自己此刻的表情一定十分可怕，因此当他朝大楼跑去时，所有的人都自动让出一条道来。  
没有丝毫的犹豫，他一脚踹开了两扇闭合的大门，他冲进大楼，这栋本应戒备森严的建筑此刻竟异常地宁静，那种宁静让葛力姆乔几乎抓狂，他深吸了一口气，仰起头，使出全身的力气大声地吼道。  
“乌尔奇奥拉——！！”

听到喊声的一瞬间，乌尔奇奥拉·西法停下了脚步。  
他站在昏暗的走廊里，那微弱的声音似乎是从很远的地方传来的，但他依然能够确定声音的主人。他没有想到葛力姆乔会这么快回到这里，他不知道葛力姆乔去了哪里，但他本来带着侥幸心理认为自己不需要这么快便被迫去便对他，对他解释一切，甚至，和他告别。  
“有什么事吗，乌尔奇奥拉？”  
男人的声音令他回过神来，他慌张地看向前方，走在前面的男人察觉到他停下的脚步，正回过头带着询问的微笑注视着他。  
“不，什么事也没有。蓝染大人。”乌尔奇奥拉垂下眼睛恭敬地答道，他努力让自己保持镇静。男人似乎没有注意到那声叫喊。他们穿过长长的走廊来到电梯前。看着电梯跳动的数字，乌尔奇奥拉暗自希望他们可以像顺利地结果了拜勒岗一样顺利地离开这里，在不被葛力姆乔撞见的情况下。但预感告诉他一切不会进展得如此顺利。因此，当看到电梯里大汗淋漓的葛力姆乔时，他并没有感到十分意外。  
“乌尔奇奥拉！”  
葛力姆乔大步地迈出电梯冲到他身边，用力地抓住了他的手，却又立即被甩开。葛力姆乔正想发怒，随即想起来似地看向电梯边的另外两个男人。  
深色皮肤的男人戴着有色的护目镜，让人看不到他的眼睛。至于另一个，在葛力姆乔看清他表情的一瞬间就产生了一种强烈的敌意。  
无论是男人脸上从容的笑容还是他饶有兴趣打量自己的眼神都令他感到异常地愤怒。直觉告诉他正是这个男人造成了眼下的局面。他看向乌尔奇奥拉，发现后者正用不安的眼神看着那个男人，那眼神令葛力姆乔疯狂，那是一种眼看着自己的猎物将要被他人夺走的嫉妒。  
“你是谁？”葛力姆乔转向男人，他压低眉毛，用危险的声音质问道。  
男人微笑着动动嘴唇似乎正打算回答，然而还没等男人开口，乌尔奇奥拉竟抢先一步挡在了二者之间，打断了他们的对话。  
“非常抱歉，蓝染大人。”乌尔奇奥拉对着男人恭敬地低下头去，“希望您能够给我一点时间处理一些问题，结束后我会立即赶到目的地同您汇合。”  
似乎对乌尔奇奥拉的行为感到十分诧异，男人露出有些意外的表情，但紧接着他再次扬起嘴角。  
“我知道了，没关系，乌尔奇奥拉。”说着，他将视线投向乌尔奇奥拉身后的葛力姆乔。  
“不需要那么匆忙，”他补充道，“时间还很充足。”  
“非常感谢您。”  
在葛力姆乔充满敌意的注视下，两个男人走进了电梯，葛力姆乔用凶狠的目光看着男人的眼睛，直到缓缓合上的电梯门切断了他们的视线。  
电梯门关上后，昏暗的走廊里只剩下了脚下标志灯的微弱灯光，葛力姆乔正想伸手去抓乌尔奇奥拉，却发现他迅速地转过身快步朝反方向走去，葛力姆乔一愣，随即迈开腿去追他。  
“乌尔奇奥拉！站住！”  
乌尔奇奥拉不回答，只是走得更快，他们一前一后地在黑暗的走廊里快步走着，任凭葛力姆乔说什么乌尔奇奥拉都没有停下的打算。葛力姆乔加快了脚步，眼看着就要抓住他，乌尔奇奥拉竟然迈开腿跑了起来。葛力姆乔没有料到，但身体却在他考虑清楚前擅自行动起来，他追着乌尔奇奥拉跑进了一扇四敞大开的门，视野突然宽阔起来。葛力姆乔停下来仔细回想了一下，才辨认出这个自己已经很久没有来过的地方。  
在被执察队占领后，这个原本作为阶梯式会议厅使用的空间被改造为理石风格的殿堂，并在阶梯的顶端安置了一个宝座。拜勒岗喜欢坐在那里俯视自己的部下，趾高气扬地听他们报出一串又一串数字。葛力姆乔讨厌他的那副嘴脸，在见识了一次以后便再也没有参加过他那所谓的仪式。  
时隔多久再次来到这里，他多少回想起了那荒诞的场景，但和记忆中不同的是，眼下那曾经富丽堂皇的天花板已经沦为了爆炸的牺牲品，只剩下了一个巨大的洞，大楼顶端明灭的火光从那里照进这个空荡荡的场所，不时有灰烬从上方缓缓飘落，落在那片惨不忍睹的废墟中央。而乌尔奇奥拉就站在那片废墟旁，无言地注视着他。  
随着葛力姆乔的靠近，乌尔奇奥拉的视线闪躲着，似乎下意识地想要后退。  
“这算什么？”葛力姆乔控制着自己，他不想立刻爆发。  
虽然不想承认，但乌尔奇奥拉的样子在他看来竟是在害怕。葛力姆乔意识到尽管自己一直期待看到他的动摇，但当他真的在自己面前显示出退缩的样子，他竟感到一种愤怒和失望。  
“你不应该出现在这里。”乌尔奇奥拉终于开口了，语气中的谴责仿佛在责备他犯了什么天大的错误。葛力姆乔发现自己很难克制自己的怒火，但他还想再努力一下。  
他深吸了一口气，又向前迈进一步。  
“是你把拜勒岗杀了？”他问道。  
“不是。”乌尔奇奥拉不假思索地答道，然而这并没有令葛力姆乔感到轻松多少。  
“那是刚才那个男人杀的？”  
乌尔奇奥拉没有反驳，以沉默表示肯定。  
“他是谁？”  
乌尔奇奥拉仍旧保持沉默。葛力姆乔终于受够了忍耐，他快步地冲向乌尔奇奥拉，在他躲开之前一把抓住了他的肩膀。乌尔奇奥拉试图挣脱，但葛力姆乔抓得那么紧，他无法挣脱。  
“所以你一直以来都是为了这个？！”葛力姆乔大声地质问道。“替他卖命就是为了最后把他杀了？！到底是从什么时候开始的？！”  
葛力姆乔泄愤般抛出一连串问题，他用力地晃动着乌尔奇奥拉的肩膀，怒视着乌尔奇奥拉麻木的面孔，在火光下他依然面无表情，然而他的眼神却不断变化着。直到从中辨认出愧疚，葛力姆乔终于停了下来。  
他终于明白了乌尔奇奥拉那莫名歉意的缘由。  
他在为一直以来的隐瞒而感到抱歉。  
葛力姆乔突然感到一阵奇怪的轻松。乌尔奇奥拉示弱了，而这就已经足够获得他的原谅。况且他发现自己其实并不是因为乌尔奇奥拉的隐瞒而生气，他只是不喜欢他回避的态度。即使乌尔奇奥拉欺骗了所有人，将这三年变成了一场可笑的闹剧，但葛力姆乔并不在乎。  
不管他的理由是什么，也不管他是否成为了他人眼中的背叛者。只要他还因为欺骗了自己而感到愧疚，那么就还有说服的余地。况且拜勒岗已经死了，也就意味着他的任务已经告一段落。他不必再继续扮演那个辛勤而忠诚的角色，这场闹剧已经可以就此收场。  
“乌尔奇奥拉，”葛力姆乔用双手掰过他的脑袋，看着他的眼睛说道，“跟我离开这里。”  
他再一次抛出这个提议，并欣喜地发现乌尔奇奥拉的眼睛里闪过一丝动摇，然而下一秒乌尔奇奥拉却用冷漠的声音给出了相同的答案。  
“不可能。”  
葛力姆乔眯起眼睛，随即想起什么似的将视线移向旁边的地面。这才注意到了那个被他忽视了的手提箱，那个箱子就安静地立在乌尔奇奥拉的脚边，宣告着他即将离开。  
“你要到怀克蒙德去吗？”葛力姆乔问道。  
乌尔奇奥拉诧异的目光证实了他的猜想。  
他终于明白了为什么在听到黄色集装箱的消息时乌尔奇奥拉没有任何的反应，一直以来他都是在那个男人的指示下行动。葛力姆乔不知道男人究竟有什么计划，他对纷争不感兴趣，也不打算干涉，但如何那计划包含着将乌尔奇奥拉派到那个鬼地方去送死，他就不能再袖手旁观。  
“我和你一起去。”葛力姆乔用不容置疑的声音宣布道。  
他不知道乌尔奇奥拉究竟亏欠那个男人什么，但如果完成这件事对他那么重要，那么他愿意花费一点时间帮助他解决掉这一切，然后和他一起离开。  
“在这些该死的事结束以后，我们就离开这里。”  
说完这句话，葛力姆乔诧异地看到乌尔奇奥拉的嘴角出现了一个微妙的弧度，那是一个称得上笑容的表情，那一瞬间他甚至以为乌尔奇奥拉接受了他的提议。但乌尔奇奥拉却只是摇了摇头。  
“你不明白，”他说道，“不会结束的。”  
他的语气中带着一种平静的绝望，那种无谓的态度终于让葛力姆乔无法再继续忍受下去。他一把抓住了乌尔奇奥拉的衣领，让他的脸拽到自己面前。  
“别想着到那个地方送死就可以摆脱我！”他压低声音，从牙缝里挤出这句话。“你忘记了吗？我说过的，你只能被我杀掉！只能是我！”  
乌尔奇奥拉动了动嘴唇，在他开口之前，葛力姆乔低下头吻住了他。  
在遇到乌尔奇奥拉之前，他从未想过自己会是个贪欲的人，但当他亲吻乌尔奇奥拉时，欲望就那样赤裸地在他体内升腾，滚烫的血液在他的身体里流窜，经过他的眼睛、耳朵、胃和心脏，他贪婪地渴求着他，舌头纠缠在一起时，他甚至想要将他吞吃入腹，就这样同他彻底地融为一体。他用双手捧住乌尔奇奥拉的脑袋，将他的黑发攥在手指间。他感到无比的焦灼和不安，仿佛如果他不这样做的话眼前的人在下一秒就将化作灰烬消失在黑暗当中，而他的双手将什么也抓不住。  
只有在紧紧地拥抱在一起时，他才能感到安心。乌尔奇奥拉的温度让他短暂地忘掉了一切，因此当子弹穿过他的身体时，他甚至没能立刻感受到疼痛。  
直到伴着铁锈味的热流从腹部的伤口缓缓淌出，他才松开了手。  
他下意识地伸手去捂住自己流血的伤口，随即抬起头，不可思议地看向握着枪的乌尔奇奥拉。  
锐利的疼痛从腹部蔓向大腿，葛力姆乔感到膝盖一软，他向前探出双手，抓住了乌尔奇奥拉的手臂，努力不让自己跪倒在地面上。剧烈的疼痛让眼前的景象模糊起来，他努力睁大双眼，试图看清乌尔奇奥拉的表情。  
“这一枪，是你欠我的。”乌尔奇奥拉的声音传进了他的耳朵。  
在疼痛的空隙之间，他回想起平安夜的那个晚上，他们赌上性命的游戏。那时的一切都带着几分玩笑的意味，葛力姆乔甚至无法解释自己当时究竟在期待什么结果，那时的他仅仅是希望打碎乌尔奇奥拉坚硬而冰冷的外壳。如果他在意自己的生命，哪怕一点，那么在面对可能夺走他性命的枪口时也会表现出些微的动摇。  
然而他并没有。  
葛力姆乔意识到，乌尔奇奥拉从来都不害怕死。死亡对于他而言仅仅是一个客观的概念。即使真的降临在他的头上，他也不会有任何的抵抗。他缺乏活着的概念，因此对于死也没有起码的畏惧。  
但在那个晚上，他本可以像往常一样平静地冲自己扣下扳机，就像送出一份礼物一样将那颗子弹送进自己的心脏。如果他那样做了，自己或许不会站在这里。然而他却朝着空中开了那一枪，那颗本应打进他身体的子弹落在了冰冷的地面上。乌尔奇奥拉的行为篡改了应有的结局。因此他说的并没有错。  
这一枪是自己亏欠他的。  
葛力姆乔终于失去了力气，缓缓地滑向地面，即使跪倒在了地上，他仍旧挣扎着不愿合上眼睛。在微弱的火光中，乌尔奇奥拉苍白的面孔显得麻木而冷漠，但葛力姆乔依然拼命地睁大眼睛，试图辨认出那双墨绿的眼睛里复杂的情绪，只有他能够辨认的情绪。  
“乌尔奇奥拉......你......”  
疼痛让葛力姆乔没能说完那句话。但在意识被吞没之前，他终于辨认出乌尔奇奥拉眼神的含义，而那个答案让他即使在失去意识后，也仍旧固执地抓着乌尔奇奥拉的衣摆，没有放手。

&

史塔克推开了大门。  
他站在大厅里，厚重的大门在他的身后缓缓合上，将人群的嘈杂声阻挡在了门外，面对着安静的黑暗，他发现自己犹豫了。  
他突然不明白自己为什么要出现在这里，他甚至没有勇气去看拜勒岗最后一眼，他发现自己并不想要知道答案。  
走廊里传来了脚步声。莉莉妮特下意识地凑近他。在指示灯昏暗的灯光下，一个熟悉的身影出现在了他们的面前。  
史塔克沉默地注视着乌尔奇奥拉·西法，发现自己竟然并不感到非常意外。  
他始终不曾理解过这个男人，因此也不曾妄图预测他的行为，眼下他完好无缺地出现在这里，某种意义上已经说明了一切。他甚至失去了愤怒的能力，他只是感到有些悲伤。  
乌尔奇奥拉在他们面前停了下来，没有说话。那不带攻击性的沉默仿佛在等待着他们发问。于是史塔克照做了。  
“是你杀了拜勒岗吗？”  
“不是。”  
不知为什么，乌尔奇奥拉苍白的面孔显得愈发没有血色，让他看起来更加虚弱，仿佛刚刚经历了一场可怕的重疾。  
史塔克垂下眼睛，注意到了他手里的提箱。  
“你要离开这里了吗？”他问道。  
乌尔奇奥拉无言地表示默认。  
史塔克感到一阵无力，紧接着他想起了另一个人，他觉得自己似乎已经很久没有见过他了。  
“葛力姆乔在哪儿？”  
乌尔奇奥拉没有回答，他用复杂的眼神看着史塔克，嘴唇动了动，似乎想要说些什么，但他最终什么也没说，而是微微抬起眼睛以不易察觉的角度看向上方。还没等史塔克再次开口，便无言地转过身快步离开了。  
史塔克愣在原地，眼睁睁地看着乌尔奇奥拉消失在了黑暗中。他发现自己没有追上去的勇气。  
在乌尔奇奥拉的脚步声消失以后，他走向电梯，用颤抖的手按下了通往顶层的按键。  
他迈出电梯，穿过漆黑的走廊，来到了那扇敞开的门前。  
他曾经非常厌恶这个场所，在这里他见证了无数次残酷的审判和无情的裁决，他听着那些冷漠的声音报出的数字，努力去让自己忽略那些数字背后的含义。那些仪式总是令他痛苦，但他甚至没有回避的勇气。  
他深吸了一口气，跨进了那道门。  
眼前的景象使他无言地伫立在门口，曾经被老者用于耀武扬威的场所眼下变成了一片荒凉的废墟，风从上方巨大的空洞中吹进来，绕过残缺的柱子，发出哀鸣般的声响。他抬起头，火焰仍在头顶燃烧，残烬簌簌地落下，像一场灰色的雨。身边的女孩轻轻地拉扯他的衣角，他从悲哀中回过神来，顺着女孩手指的方向朝那片废墟望去。  
在那片废墟脚下，葛力姆乔·贾卡杰克倒在血泊当中。灰烬缓缓地落在他的身上，他闭着眼睛，如同睡着一般，平静而安详。


	75. 远

平子是在凌晨时分从噩梦中惊醒的。  
他挣扎着坐起来，眼前的黑暗让他一时忘记了自己身在何处，冷汗顺着脖子淌到脊背，他忍不住打了个寒颤，无力地靠在了沙发背上。现实的记忆逐渐恢复，让他想起了自己是如何在突如其来的倦意中沉沉地睡了过去，与此同时那让他惊慌失措的梦境画面却变得模糊起来，如同一团烟雾远远地浮在空中，他看不清也捉不住，唯独那种不快的感觉和冷汗一样久久地停在身上不愿散去。他从沙发的缝隙间摸出自己的手机，屏幕上的数字告诉他距离天亮还有几个小时。在他睡着的这段时间里没有任何的消息，他暗自感到有点失落，但同时又有些庆幸。在这个令人不安的夜里，没有消息便是最好的消息。  
他懒洋洋地靠在沙发里，手指下意识地键入了那串烂熟于心的数字，有那么一会儿他觉得自己迫切地想要听到男人的声音，那种冲动险些让他真的按下拨通键。但紧接着理智令他冷静下来。暂且不考虑男人是否已经睡下，在这个时间拨通他的电话无疑会让自己显得敏感又神经质，他想象自己对着听筒寻找借口来掩饰自己真正理由的窘迫，立即放弃了这个想法。自尊不允许他这样做，哪怕那迫切的愿望是一个事实。  
他放下手机从沙发上站起来，从睡梦中醒过来，脑袋依然有些昏沉，他揉着太阳穴稳住步子走进厨房，接了一杯水给自己。冷水滑过干涩的喉咙，他感到自己终于彻底清醒过来。他放下杯子，倚在料理台边听着冰箱滋滋的电流声。眼下睡意已经彻底消失，他有些后悔打乱了自己引以为豪的生物钟，接下来他不得不顶着出现黑眼圈的担忧想办法消磨掉天亮前的几个小时。  
思考了一会儿他决定先把自己泡进浴缸里，希望热水能将噩梦残留的不快感冲去，并让他在天亮之前再睡上一会儿。他朝卧室走去，准备去拿自己的衣物。然而在经过蓝染的书房时，他却停了下来。  
直到这时他这才意识到自己之前并非处在彻底的黑暗之中，倦意甚至让他忽略了从这个房间里透出的光亮。蓝染的书房门通常是关着的，虽然并非有意将他阻挡在外，但平子倒也不曾想要刻意进去窥探些什么。尽管生活在一起，但他们各自都需要私人空间，对他而言这里仅仅是个自然被忽略的场所，而眼下，那扇常闭的门就这样在他面前肆无忌惮地敞开，正对着房门的电脑屏幕在黑暗中散发着幽幽的光亮，仿佛在邀请他走进去一般。  
于是他照做了。  
宽敞的书房里三面都是通顶的书柜，里面种类齐全的图书覆盖的领域相当广泛，以理论研究的专业书籍居多，平子对那些书籍并没有特别的兴趣，对他而言那些理论显得有些枯燥，但蓝染显然并不这样觉得。在没有人打断他的情况下他往往可以对着那些书一坐便是一天，他不知疲倦地翻动书页，在纸上涂涂抹抹，平子甚至曾玩笑般地嘲笑他为技术呆子，而他也只是笑笑并不反驳。其实在平子看来，蓝染那投入专注的神情倒也不失为一种吸引他的优点，尽管他从未承认过。  
平子慢慢地走近正对着房门的宽大书桌。屏幕的光照亮了桌前的扶手椅。这把椅子是他们一同到店里挑选的，平子还记得他们在家具店内消磨掉的一整个下午。他不知疲倦地试坐每一把椅子，仿佛要买椅子的不是蓝染而是他自己。而在他挑选的时候，蓝染就耐心地站在旁边，听他以苛刻的标准评价每一把椅子，脸上始终挂着心满意足的笑容。  
他在那把椅子里坐下，凑近了桌边。  
蓝染的桌面壁纸是一张风景照，平子不知道那张照片是不是他拍摄的。一面陡峭的岩壁占据了屏幕的一半，在岩缝间一朵洁白的花从其中探出去，徒然地盛放在无云的高空之中。  
平子微微皱起了眉。  
屏幕下方的工具栏里有一份打开的文档，平子看着那个复杂的编号，直觉告诉他不应该去点开那份文件。但蓝染就这样任凭电脑打开着，又将这份文件摆在这里，这所有的行为无一不在暗示他去阅读那份文件。平子犹豫了一下，打开了那份文件。  
房间里的温度并不低，身上的冷汗不知不觉之间也已经消失了。然而坐在黑暗当中，对着散发着幽幽光亮的屏幕阅读那份扫描文件时，平子竟愈发觉得寒冷。  
那是一份篇幅很长的试验记录，撰写者想必具有极高的专业素养，清晰的逻辑以及详尽的解释，让即便不懂得那些复杂术语的人也能够顺畅地阅读下去，然而随着他滚动鼠标，却发现那些平淡的词语组合在一起，以不带任何感情色彩的方式陈述了令人不寒而栗的事实。在理解了那些数字背后的含义之后，平子发现自己的疑惑都得到了解答。  
他听到自己心脏猛烈的搏动声，血液在他的耳朵内侧汩汩流过，他用颤抖的手指将文件拖拽到最后，看到了文件末尾的手写签名。那个名字他并不陌生，他们的关系甚至谈得上亲密，然而他从未从那个人的口中听说过一星半点相关的信息。他呆呆地对着屏幕，这份文件出现在蓝染的电脑之中，如果他自始至终就知道这一切的话——  
平子发现自己已经无法思考。头脑中的思绪变成了一团乱麻，唯独那个他一直试图回避的结论如同一根长针，在其中显得无比清晰而尖锐。还没等他理清思路，屏幕的角落里突然跳出了一则新闻弹窗，在看清那个标题的一瞬间，平子感到有什么东西在头脑中炸裂开来。  
他猛地站起来，动作过于迅速，将那把转椅掀翻在地。他没有去扶，而是踉跄地冲进了卧室，抓起了自己那辆车的钥匙，径直跑向门口，从衣架上随手扯下一件风衣套在身上，同时慌乱地将双脚蹬进靴子。他用力地推开门，紧接着又突然想起了什么似地折返回去。他再次闯进了卧室，猛地拉开衣柜的门，从柜子深处拽出一个纸箱。他跪在地上，把冰凉而颤抖的手探进箱子，在他胡乱的翻动下，箱子里的东西噼里啪啦地掉在地上，但他已经无暇顾及，终于他从箱子底端摸到了要找的那样东西，他将它揣进了风衣的内袋，随即快步冲出了房间。  
在他身后的地面上，那些他曾经无比珍视的唱片杂乱地散落在地面上，在黑暗中显得格外无辜。

&

吉良驾驶的汽车在凌晨的道路上急速奔驰着。  
在这之前他从未以这样的速度在市区的街道上驾驶过，大多数时候恪守规则的他总是被形容为过于刻板，自幼接受的优良教育不允许他做出任何出格的举动，即使在城市被拜勒岗占领后，他也始终固执地遵守着交通规则。尽管有时他也会产生一些看似疯狂的想法，但他从未将它们付诸行动。  
而眼下情况变了，危急让他不能再继续充当一个遵章守纪的驾驶员，而当他能够光明正大地将油门一踩到底时，竟感到一种莫名的解放感。这个晚上过于不同寻常，在汽车爆炸的同时，执察队的士兵们从街道的各个角落冲了出来，尽管机关的部队成员已经驻守在周围，但这场声势过于浩大的突袭依然令他们猝不及防。吉良回想起三年前的那场大火以及那个晚上的枪林弹雨，那时的他不过是一个无名小卒，只能在大火中徒劳地去试图抢救一些无关紧要的文件。而这一次，日番谷却将重要的任务托付给了他。在日番谷的拜托下，他径直朝着医院的方向驶去。他不知道自己沿途撞到了多少个人，他已经疲于计算，他的头脑中只有那个女孩的面孔。当他冒着危险驾驶着穿过横飞的子弹，从混乱中闯出一条路来，头脑竟异常地冷静。  
他体会着自己的这种变化，意识到这变化是从很早便注定要发生的。从雏森发生意外开始，他便有了这种预感。三年的时间不算漫长，但他终究还是变了，每天看着那些徒增的死亡数字，负面的情绪越积越多，当这雷同的场景再一次上演时，他感觉到头脑中一直紧闭的阀门终于松动了。  
雏森的意外仅仅是一个契机罢了。  
他很难去描述自己的感觉。他们在同一时期加入机关，对她抱有亲切感也是自然而然的事情。虽然内心能体会到强烈的情感，但吉良并不擅长将它们付诸语言。因此他只是关注着她，并在她对消极悲观的自己表示认同时对她道谢，至于那些更加微妙和复杂的感受，他选择将它们埋在心底。然而在这个晚上，一切私人的感受都显得那么微不足道。眼下他要做的便是将雏森从医院带到安全的地方，以一个被委托者的身份。  
当他抵达医院时，发现这里的情况也相当混乱。医护人员和病人们挤在电视机前，看着新闻的画面热烈地交谈着，起初吉良不明白原因，以为人们只是在讨论酒店附近的汽车袭击。但那却无法解释人群中莫名的兴奋和欢喜。直到他停下脚步，看清了电视上的画面。文字和画面清楚地揭示着一个令人震惊的事实。  
拜勒岗死了。  
吉良感到一阵恐惧从脚底升起，迅速地蔓上头顶。  
拜勒岗的死并不在他们的计划之内，但他死了，是他们之外的人做的。而酒店的那场袭击意味着有人将他们的计划的细节出卖给了敌方。尽管两件事看似是矛盾的，但吉良却下意识地感到两件事之间有着摆脱不开的联系。情况已经超出了他的理解范围，眼下他必须尽快找到雏森，并将她带到安全的地方，那是他唯一能做的事情。  
但当他慌乱地冲进雏森的病房时，却发现床是空的。

&

随着枪声愈发激烈，平子终于下定决心调转了车头。  
虽然内心深处察觉到蓝染恐怕已经不在那里，但他还是想到酒店去亲眼确认这一点。而在真的到达现场后，他才意识到情况远比他预想的还要糟糕。他迅速地判断出结论，朝机关大楼的方向驶去。  
在大多数时候，他们的出行都由蓝染负责驾驶，他的车座位更加宽敞，也适合日常的出行。而他本人似乎十分乐意充当司机的角色，于是一向讨厌麻烦的平子便也乐得清闲安心做一名轻松的乘客。就这样，他的那辆惹眼的跑车便被锁进了车库里，除了日常的保养外，只在他心情好的时候开出来绕着城郊兜几圈风，而那种时候蓝染便安静地坐在副驾驶上，即使被平子提醒难得的兜风应当好好欣赏窗外的景色，也依然固执地看着转动方向盘的他，嘴角挂着意味不明的笑容。  
平子侧过头去看向空荡荡的副驾驶，眼下只有他的手机安静地躺在座位里。他没有去拨打蓝染的电话，他不想在电话中听到蓝染的声音。他发现自己竟产生了一种奇怪的想法，假如就这样在电话中听到了他的回答，自己就将再也无法亲眼见到他。  
尽管还是凌晨，但大楼周围依然聚集了许多人，显然整座城市都被这个突如其来的消息唤起。除了围观的群众外还有不少媒体工作者拥挤在现场，大楼顶端的烟雾尚未散去，但兴奋显然冲淡了他们的危机感。拜勒岗在位时始终对新闻舆论进行着严格的控制，现在他死了，他们便如同破笼而出的鸟儿般蜂拥而至，将尖喙般的摄像头戳来戳去，如同一场久违的盛大狂欢。  
平子在路边停下车来，人群的嘈杂声令他无法冷静地思考。他不确定自己下一步应该做些什么，在这种情况下试图闯进大楼无疑是危险的。况且他发现，尽管一直在探寻真相，但当真相离他越来越近时，他竟然犹豫了。  
在他判断出下一步的行动之前，街道对面的一辆车突然亮起了远光灯，那明亮的光一瞬间晃得他睁不开眼，他立即抬起手遮住眼睛，暗暗咒骂了一句。灯光暗了下去，平子放下手，而在看清那辆车的一瞬间，他的心脏骤然收紧。他迅速地转动了钥匙，而在他启动车子的同时，那辆车也同时发动，朝远离大楼的方向驶去。  
平子感觉到自己的心脏猛烈地狂跳着，几乎要闯出胸膛。他跟着那辆熟悉的车驶过一个又一个路口，一场追逐就这样在凌晨时分无人的道路上演，蓝染的车不急不缓地驶在前面，仿佛在等待平子追上来一般，而在真的要被追上时，又猛地加速或拐过路口将他甩开。眼看着那座钢铁的高塔越来越近，平子终于确认了蓝染的目的地。而蓝染似乎也判断出他已经猜到了自己的想法，他的车子突然加速，在平子追上之前飞快地消失在了下一个路口。

&

吉良跑出医院，大口地呼吸着没有了消毒水味道的空气。他迅速地判断出雏森可能的去处，于是立即朝着酒店的方向折返而去，不出所料，在前往酒店的半路上，他看到了那个拄着拐杖艰难前行的身影。  
吉良的心猛地沉了一下，他停下车，朝着那个身影跑了过去。  
“雏森！”他高声呼喊着。  
听到熟悉的声音喊出自己的名字，雏森停下脚步，转过身来。  
“吉良君......”她的嘴唇颤抖着，眼睛微微泛红，仿佛下一秒就会哭出来。  
吉良看着她没来得及扎起的头发和宽大的病号服袖子里露出的细痩手臂，感到有什么东西刺痛了自己。  
“先上车吧。”他低声说道，随即搀起雏森让她坐进了副驾驶。  
雏森焦躁地搅动着手指，她咬紧嘴唇，显得格外安静，目光却紧紧地注视着前方。吉良什么也没说，调转了方向盘。在意识到吉良是朝与酒店相反的方向驶去时，她突然用意料之外的声音高喊起来。  
“你要往哪儿开！”她用尖锐的声音大声质问道。  
“日番谷队长拜托我将你送到安全的地方。”尽管被雏森的声音吓了一跳，但吉良还是试图让自己保持镇静，他把持着方向盘，努力忽视余光中雏森怒视自己的眼睛。  
“调头！”她用吉良陌生的语气强硬地命令道。  
“不行。”吉良用冷淡的声音说道。  
“调头！！”雏森提高了嗓音，再一次大声重复道。  
“不行。”吉良再一次答道，他发现自己正在逐渐失去耐性。  
“我说让你调头你没听到吗！”  
“我说了不行！你没听到吗！”  
在喊出这句话的同时，吉良便感觉到了后悔。无论再怎么焦躁，他都不应该对女孩发火。然而还没等他将抱歉说出口，雏森竟猛地伸出手去抢他手中的方向盘，吉良没料到她会这样做。  
他慌张地将雏森推开，猛地踩下刹车。伴随着尖锐的制动声，车子在冲上人行道前猛地停了下来。  
“小白还在那里！”还没等吉良开口责备她的鲁莽，雏森便用带着哭腔的声音吼道，“还有蓝染总长！”  
吉良意识到自己低估了雏森冲动下的疯狂，同时他感觉到一阵深深的无力，那种无力感让他泄气般靠在了椅背上。  
“抱歉。”他垂下眼睛，“但蓝染总长不在那里。”  
雏森缓缓地抬起了头。  
“不在那里......是什么意思？”  
“不在就是不在！”吉良突然提高了嗓音，“没人知道他在哪里！拜勒岗死了！机关和执察队已经开始交火！你这个样子去了又能做些什么！”他抓着雏森的肩膀摇晃着，激动地喊道。“拜托了！不要再受伤了......”说着他慢慢地垂下头去，声音渐渐地消失。  
雏森震惊地望着眼前的吉良，发现自己无法理解他说的任何一句话。  
雏森的沉默让吉良缓缓地抬起头来。  
看到了雏森散乱的头发后面湿漉漉的眼睛，吉良发现自己不得不承认，纵使三年的时间令他自以为发生了变化，但实际上依然没有改变那个苍白无力的现实。  
那个他依旧如此软弱，软弱到什么也无法改变的现实。

&

蓝染站在黑暗中，透过环绕着走廊的巨大落地窗注视着夜色中的城市。  
凌晨的城市本应沉寂而安静，如同这三年间的每一个晚上一样，在漫长的黑夜中等待早晨的降临。但这个晚上一切都是不同的。在被突如其来的喜讯唤醒后，人们欢呼着，即使真相尚不明朗，依然有人在黑暗中流血死去，但那既成的事实也已经足够他们暂时抛开一切，秉烛狂欢。  
他从口袋里拿出手机，调成静音的手机在整个晚上都不曾打扰他的行动，他看着数目惊人的未接来电，在这个晚上人们都在寻找他，他们自然有许多问题想要发问，但蓝染并不急于回应他们。真相就存在于那里，并不会因为他给予答复的早晚而发生任何改变。他的手指缓缓向下滑动，浏览着那些熟悉的名字，当他看到那个年轻女孩的名字时停了下来。  
雏森桃无疑是一个称职且忠诚的属下，她对自己的关心都无比纯粹而真诚，但正是那种纯粹和真诚有时反而会成为一种负担。因此在他的安排下，此时的她应该躺在医院当中。  
然而看着收件箱里数目惊人的信息，蓝染意识到女孩比他想象的还要顽强而固执。  
他一直浏览到末尾，却始终没能看到那个他期待的名字，但他并没有因此而显得失望，而是将手机关掉，再次看向窗外。室外观景台被一圈明黄色的水银灯照亮，不久之前，他曾和那个男人站在那里，在夜色中瞭望整座城市，那不过是一个月之前的事情，但现在当他再次站在这里，竟觉得那记忆十分遥远。  
他们在一起度过了漫长的时间，却在那个晚上才首次拍了一张合照。他虽然没有将照片保留在自己的手机里，但那画面却清晰地出现在头脑中。在拍照时，他没有看向镜头，而是像他们每一次的相处时那样，固执地不愿将视线从男人身上移开。他珍惜那些能够亲眼看着他的时刻。  
在他知道自己终将同他告别的前提之下。  
当那夺人眼目的金色倒影出现在眼前的玻璃中时，蓝染弯起了嘴角，转过身去。  
“你来了，真子。”  
平子吃力地喘着气，他看着蓝染，发现自己竟无法让自己的身体停止颤抖。蓝染身后的玻璃中出现了他们的倒影，不久之前，他们还站在那扇窗户后面拍下了第一张合照，那张照片还留在他的手机当中。但当他再一次站在这里，看着玻璃中他们重叠在一起的倒影时，竟觉得那记忆异常地遥远。  
“惣右介......”他听到自己说出男人的名字，从他们相识的第一天起他便以名字来称呼他。这对他而言是一个平常的习惯，并不能简单地代表二者之间距离的缩短。在经过了漫长的时间以后，他终于能将这个称呼同亲密划上了等号。但不知为什么，这个他在睡梦中都能够脱口而出的发音此时竟显得如此陌生。“你究竟干了些什么？！”  
当他看到蓝染嘴角的笑容时便意识到所有的提问都已经失去了意义。他从未停止过对蓝染的猜疑，然而同时，他又始终让自己逃避那个他最不愿面对的结论，他甘愿让自己被虚假的温存一点点腐蚀麻痹。与其去挖掘证据来证实他的恶，自欺欺人地认为一切都在掌控之中当然要更加轻松。直到事情终于到了无可挽回的地步，他才意识到自己过去的想法是如此地狂妄和错误。  
“所有事。”蓝染看着他的眼睛平静地说道，“所有你能想到的。”  
从拜勒岗的死，到三年前的那场大火。  
蓝染的眼神狡黠地闪烁着，那略带得意的笑容甚至让平子产生了一种奇怪的感觉，他们仅仅是在进行一场捉迷藏的游戏，自己是鬼，而蓝染则是被捉住的那个孩子。藏身之处的暴露意味着失败，但不知为什么，此时的他竟显得有几分快乐。  
“我一直知道的......你在计划着什么——”说出这句话的同时，平子便意识到在无可挽回的现实面前，自己的话听起来仅仅是一个苍白的辩解。  
“是的。你一直都知道。”蓝染打断了他，“而你也一直选择了视而不见。”  
平子无法反驳，蓝染的语气竟莫名带着埋怨，他突然想起了蓝染重复过多次的那句话。  
如果他问的话，什么都可以告诉他。  
平子突然意识到这句他刻意去忽略的话竟出乎意料地如此坦诚。蓝染是认真的，如果自己曾经发问的话，他或许真的会将自己知道的一切原原本本地告诉他，包括那场惨剧的真相，包括那已被埋没在时间当中沾满鲜血的过往。  
“你都看到了吧？真子。”蓝染用平静的声音问道。  
平子没有回答。  
蓝染将那份文件摆在了他的面前，那其中的内容解答了他所有的疑虑，他无法想象那场失败的试验究竟牵连了多少无辜的人，他也不愿去相信自己一直以来为之服务的组织仅仅是为了平息那场惨烈失败而建立起的华丽谎言。在这漫长的时间里，他仅仅是作为庞大机械之中的一枚微小的齿轮自以为是地运转着。他发现虽然始终自诩在寻求真相，但事实上他并不具备将组织的参天大树连根拔起的觉悟。  
他意识到长久以来虚假的平静水面下始终暗流涌动，要打破那平静只需一粒小小的石子。他不知道蓝染究竟是从什么时候开始知晓了一切的，他发现了真实，并在暗地中下定决心，势必要让那错综扭曲盘踞于地下的根茎破土而出，哪怕他的行为将造成天翻地覆的变化，他也并不会在乎。  
蓝染始终手握着那粒石子，并一直试图与他分享，他给予了他无数次的暗示，等待着他发问，然而自己的回避却终究令他失望。最终他选择了一意孤行，并以最为直接的方式将丑陋而残忍的真相双手奉上，将那不堪的过往赤裸裸地暴露在他的面前，逼迫他去直面。他看着蓝染嘴角的笑容，发现那笑容当中竟带着几分报复的意味。  
“那么，现在你都已经知道了。你会怎么做呢？”  
蓝染的语气温和得如同只是在询问晚餐的内容。但这问题在平子看来却显得如此残忍，蓝染早已经看穿了他的退却和敷衍，最终以这种方式迫使他为自己的模棱两可付出代价。尽管蓝染看似将选择权交到了他的手中，但平子却无法给出答案。是不惜一切还过往以真实的破釜沉舟，还是给牺牲冠以革新名号的粉饰太平。不论选择哪一边，最终都将动摇他自身存在的根基。  
他没有办法选择。  
“和我一起来吧，真子。”  
看着蓝染朝自己抬起的手，平子愣住了。蓝染的话让他回忆起那个晚上，他以同样的语气对他说“来吧”。那以平常的口吻说出的话却如同一个郑重其事的邀约。在那个晚上他照做了，而当蓝染第二次说出这句话，并朝自己伸出手掌时，平子发现自己无法再次给出肯定的答复，尽管对他来说如果可以丢掉所有立场去抓住那只手，也不失为一种轻松。  
他固然无法承认那惨痛过往和牺牲的正当，但他也无法以不顾一切的态度去颠覆权威。  
正如他深知蓝染的行为绝非合乎道理，但他又无法指责他的错误，他甚至无法去阻止他。手捧真实的他太过遥不可及。平子发现自己什么也说不出，他感到在自己开口的一刹那，所有的语言都将失去重量，在男人听到之前便消散在黑暗当中。纵使自己的声音传进了男人的耳朵，他也不认为那连自己都说服不了的苍白话语能够将他撼动。  
他已经错过了与他分享真实的时机。  
但如果是现在的话，或许还来得及——  
他缓缓地抬起手。  
当他将枪口对准了蓝染的一瞬间，男人脸上一闪而过的悲伤表情刺痛了他。  
“是吗，这就是你的答案吗，真子。”  
平子发现他多么希望蓝染略带苦涩的笑容那仅仅是自己的错觉。他看着蓝染身后的玻璃中持枪的自己，那颠倒的镜像将他们的样子照得一清二楚。  
他曾经希望自己不必做出选择。哪怕只是短暂的一刻，他也曾经相信过他。  
他希望自己可以相信他。  
但此刻他终于惨痛地意识到，要相信他，还为时过早。  
在他扣动扳机之前，侧方却响起了枪声。他猛地向后闪去，却没能完全避开，子弹穿过了他的肩膀，他重重地撞在身后的立柱上。疼痛让他手里的枪掉落在地上，他看向从阴影中缓缓走出的男人，那副有色眼镜让平子看不到他的眼睛。但他已经猜出了男人的身份。  
“要——”  
蓝染的声音带着几分愠怒，东仙一愣，自己仅仅是想保护上司的安全，但不知为什么会令他生气。尽管有些疑惑，他还是放下了手中的枪。  
蓝染看向眼前中枪的金发男人，风衣的肩膀处被鲜血染红。  
那件风衣是男人非常中意的。  
他缓缓地迈开步子，朝金发男人走近。  
突然响起的枪声让他停了下来。子弹掠过他的眼前，击碎了远处的玻璃。蓝染迟疑了一下，随即看向了枪声响起的方向。在看清来者的同时，他意味深长地扬起了嘴角。  
“你果然找到这里了。”他停顿了一下，说出了来者的名字。“浦原喜助。”  
平子按住自己流血的伤口，看向了从黑暗中缓缓出现的身影。  
“喜助......”他吃力地叫出男人的名字，疼痛让他无法继续说下去。  
浦原用带着歉意的眼神看了一眼平子的伤口。  
“非常抱歉，平子先生。”他低声说道，回避着平子的视线。  
尽管没有任何说明或解释，但想到那份报告末尾的签名，平子立刻明白了他道歉的理由。  
顿了一下，浦原转身朝向蓝染。  
“你终于还是这么做了。蓝染先生。”  
浦原的语气十分平静，却又莫名带着几分悲哀和失望。  
蓝染的目光掠过金发男人，看向了浦原。  
“那一切都是由你开始的，”他开口了，“你难道就甘心看到这样的结果吗？”他用带有几分嘲讽的视线注视着浦原，反问道。  
浦原摇了摇头。  
“这一切本不该发生的。”他垂下头去，“从一开始便是一场错误。早就应该收场——”  
“你错了。”蓝染打断了他，“研究本身是正确的。是无能者的误判造成了那场失败，后果固然是惨痛的，然而就此放弃仅仅是让那些牺牲者的死变得毫无意义。”说到这里，他的视线再次短暂地掠过金发男人，金发男人的眼神十分复杂。  
蓝染移开视线，转向浦原继续说了下去。  
“我要做的仅仅是让一切回归到应有的样子。当我完成的时候，他们的死也就成为了铺就力量的基石。”蓝染停顿了一下，扬起了嘴角，“到那时，土地之下的他们想必也会感到光荣和慰藉。”  
浦原无言地注视着蓝染，在蓝染说完之后，他只是默默地摇了摇头，没有再继续反驳。  
他们安静地对峙着，直到黑暗中传来的脚步声打破了沉默。  
平子艰难地看向脚步声传来的方向，那是一名瘦削的外国青年，黑暗之中他的面色显得格外苍白。虽然衣服上沾有血迹，但他本人看起来并没有受伤。  
蓝染转过头去看向那名青年。  
“都处理完了吗？乌尔奇奥拉。”他问道。  
“是，蓝染大人。”  
当那冷酷而低沉的声音传进平子的耳朵时，他愣住了。  
蓝染观察着平子的表情，知道他已经辨认出了这个声音。  
在那个晚上他有意安排乌尔奇奥拉在他们的晚饭时间打来电话，为了引起平子的怀疑，他刻意地忽略了那通电话。和他预想的一样，平子暗自从他的手机里记下了那个号码并拨通了它，但却在听到乌尔奇奥拉的声音后立刻挂断了电话。而在那之后他也没有再来质疑自己，他没有采取任何行动，最终一切不了了之。  
蓝染看着平子注视着自己的眼睛，那眼神愤怒而悲伤。他的嘴角再次浮起不易察觉的苦涩笑容，如果他质疑了的话，眼前的情况就能够有所不同吗？如果自己早将知晓的一切分享给他，眼下他便能够站在自己的一侧吗？  
答案自然是否定的。  
在这场漫长旅途的开始，他便已经看到了这注定的结果。  
他看着男人按住伤口的手。那枚指环仍然套在他的无名指上，他突然感到有些庆幸，至少自己还能够将这枚旅途的纪念品亲手赠与他，在那从开始便注定要到来的告别之前。  
不远处的楼梯间响起了混乱急迫的脚步声和叫喊声。  
“看来时间已经到了。”蓝染有些遗憾地宣布道。  
平子看着他的眼睛，尽管视线注视着自己，但平子觉得他正望向很远的地方。他挣扎着试图支起身子，他想要去拾起地面上的那把枪，然而疼痛却让他再次无力地滑倒在地面上。  
在执察队的士兵们冲进来的前一刻，浦原搀起平子飞快地朝反方向跑去。在蓝染的身影淹没在人群中之前，平子依然挣扎着，用仅剩的力气绝望而悲伤地喊出了他的名字。  
“惣右介——！”

&

在乌尔奇奥拉的组织下，士兵们都安静了下来。  
他们按照事前的安排来到了电视塔的大楼，从乌尔奇奥拉的口中得知了拜勒岗的死讯。他们大多数人并没有感到惋惜，只是用怀疑的眼神打量着蓝染，等待这位新的雇主开出一个价格。在得到了令人满意的答案后，他们便不再提出质疑。  
“蓝染大人，很抱歉打断您。”东仙在蓝染身后小心翼翼地开口，唯恐再次惹怒男人。“市丸似乎被首都控制了。我们需要采取什么行动吗？”  
尽管自己并不欣赏那个青年，但他终究被蓝染认定为己方的一份子。  
蓝染没有立即回答，他站在窗边，看着那辆黑色的厢型车消失在了夜色之中后，他才转过身去，面对东仙弯起了嘴角。  
“不用担心，要。”他的语气意外地温和，好像此前的一切都不曾发生过一般。“银他——很快就会回到我们的身边。”

浦原合上医药箱，抬手抹掉了额角的汗。  
“好了吗？”方向盘后面的女人一边问一边驾驶着车子在出城的高速公路上飞速地行驶着。  
“是。”浦原抬起头，看向后视镜里女人的眼睛。“暂且简单地包扎了一下，剩下的就等到了塞灵再处理了。”  
“往塞灵去的公路已经通了，我会尽量开快一点的。”  
“是，拜托你了，夜一小姐。”  
说完这句话，浦原看向了身旁歪倒在座位中的男人。  
金发男人紧闭着双眼，脸色仍旧显得十分苍白。但不管怎么说，注射了镇静剂后的他终于停止了挣扎，在药物的作用下很快昏睡过去。然而尽管药物能让他暂时地忘掉疼痛，却无法确保他睡眠的安稳。看着平子不停滚动的眼珠，浦原的脸上露出了抱歉的悲伤表情。

平子做梦了。  
那个被他忘记了的噩梦。  
梦中的画面再一次出现在他眼前，这一次那场景如此清晰而真实。  
他看到蓝染站在他的面前。  
蓝染像往常一样，固执地将视线投向他，他张开嘴唇，说了些什么。  
但平子什么也没有听到。  
在意识到自己的声音无法传进金发男人的耳朵后，蓝染露出了略带遗憾的笑容，他转过身去，迈开步子。平子呼喊着，声音却轻飘飘地散在了空中。他向前跑去，试图将男人抓住。  
然而任凭他如何奔跑都没能拉近他们之间的距离。  
他只能眼睁睁地看着男人的背影一点点变小，看着他果断而坚决地迈着步子朝黑暗走去。  
越走越远。


	76. 答案

在敲了第十次门依然无人应答后，爱川罗武终于把手伸进口袋去找房子的备用钥匙。他拿出一整串钥匙，正当他叮叮当当地分辨哪一把是对应眼前的门时，房门突然打开了。  
“你终于开门了。”爱川罗武松了一口气将钥匙收进口袋，忽略了男人脸上有些不满的表情，自顾自地往屋子里走去。  
“你非得在这个时间来不可吗？”凤桥楼十郎用无可奈何的语气质问道。  
“抱歉。”虽然嘴上说着道歉，但罗武的语气似乎并没有那个意思。显然他并不觉得在凌晨时分用狂轰乱炸的电话和催命般的敲门声干扰正常人的休息有什么不妥。“你看了新闻吗？”  
“正在看。”看着罗武驾轻就熟地拉开鞋柜的门从里面拿出属于他的专用拖鞋，罗兹感到有些头痛。事实上他倒是不介意罗武这种风风火火的做派，某种意义上甚至正是他的纵容让罗武变得如此放肆。不过尽管如此，他还是不太希望罗武在这个时候闯进他的家门，因此他下意识地伸出一只手臂支在鞋柜边挡住了罗武的去路。  
换好拖鞋的罗武站起身来，拧起眉毛看了一眼挡在面前的手臂，又看看站在眼前的男人。不知为什么，明明是凌晨时分，罗兹却穿戴得十分整齐，一头金色长发也规规矩矩地在脑后绑成了马尾。他感到十分疑惑，如果是平时罗兹是不会介意穿着家居服来开门的。  
新闻的播报声从客厅传了出来，尽管尚有疑虑，但罗武还是将罗兹的手拨开，自顾自地朝客厅走去，在看清客厅里场景的同时，他的疑虑也得到了解答。  
“哟，好久不见——”坐在沙发里的男人抬起手冲他打了声招呼，但还没等他话音落下，便被一旁的女孩打断了。  
“——罗武！”  
罗武怔怔地站在原地看着坐在罗兹沙发中的一男一女，在听见身后罗兹一声轻微的叹息后，他才确认眼前的状况是确凿的现实。  
“拳西？！白？！”他激动地唤出了两个久违的名字。  
罗兹抬起手按住了自己隐隐作痛的太阳穴。  
他没有在电话中和罗武提起这件事，由于情况特殊，甚至有被监听的可能，他不能冒险在电话里告诉罗武几天前这两个人敲开了他的家门，拜托他收留从拉斯诺切斯来到塞灵，眼下无处可去的他们。  
拳西和白是他几年前在机关工作时的同事，当时上任时间不长的他接手的第一件工作便是处理怀克蒙德林区村镇搬迁的事务，他不知道究竟发生了什么，只是按照上层的意思去处理那些看似难以化解的矛盾。情况相当棘手，在他觉得自己快要招架不住的时候上层终于亲自出动，紧接着没过多久，那些义愤填膺的居民竟莫名其妙地妥协了。  
在那次事件结束后包括他在内的许多人员便被调离，他被分配到了首都，成为了某个无关痛痒的机构负责人，某种意义上甚至可以将这次变动视为一次升迁，但向来悲观的他无法天真地去这样认为。事件的了结太过仓促，包括迁移的真正原因在内，有太多模糊不清的部分，出于某种原因，真相被掩盖了。这种不明不白的状况曾经一度令他十分沮丧，但所幸的是曾在同一部门共事的爱川罗武也和他一起被分配到了这里，于是这段莫名的孽缘便开始了。有时他会觉得，自己没有因为那件事一蹶不振有一半要归功于罗武。  
至于另一半，自然是要归功于他的电吉他。  
正当他思考应当如何向罗武解释自己的隐瞒时，罗武却突然朝门口走去，他以为罗武发了脾气，立刻慌张地跟上去想要说明，谁知罗武并没有像他想象的那样夺门而出，而是探出头去朝着走廊提高嗓音喊道。  
“进来吧！”  
还没等罗兹理解这句话的含义，从走廊的阴影里显现的庞大身影便使他的疑问得到了解答。  
“打扰了......”  
看着有昭田钵玄在门口艰难地弯腰向他鞠躬，罗兹愣住了。直到白从沙发上一跃而起，高喊着“小八”冲到门口，他才回过神去拉开鞋柜，把手探进深处去找那双特制的大码拖鞋。  
钵玄一面应付热情的白一面艰难地换上了拖鞋。罗兹无声地叹了口气站到一边，给钵玄让出一条路来，后者怯生生地埋下头去，小心翼翼地走进了客厅。  
“抱歉——”罗武再次开口了，这一次他语气中的歉意倒是十分明显。“因为小八半夜突然出现在我家门口，本来想白天再来告诉你，没想到却发生了那样的事，于是就干脆带他过来了。”说着他有些难为情地抬起手去抓自己的后脑勺。  
“那倒是没什么......”罗兹用有些脱力的声音说道。他的房子很大，要容下这几个人并不是问题。然而仅仅看着钵玄背上装着猫咪的太空舱包，他的鼻子就已经开始发痒。在他暗暗希望那只猫能够老实地待在背包里时，白却已经伸手拉开了背包的拉链。  
罗兹再次抬起手按住了自己隐隐作痛的太阳穴。  
他走进厨房按下电水壶的开关准备泡茶，客厅里白的吵闹声让电视机的声音变得断断续续，但罗兹并不觉得反感，尽管电视中播报的那则新闻对大多数人而言是期待已久的结果，但他却不能简单地将那视为一个好消息。同时他也知道，在场的任何一位都不会那样认为。  
他将茶壶放在托盘上，又拉开橱柜，从里面取出五个颜色各异的茶杯小心地摆放在上面。  
在走出厨房之前，罗兹的视线短暂地掠过了橱柜中的那层架子，在那上面，依然有三只茶杯倒扣在那里。  
他端起巨大的托盘，走进了客厅。当他把托盘摆在茶几上时突然觉得，少了三只杯子的托盘，竟显得意外地空。

&

市丸银坐在窗边的椅子里，注视着眼前的托盘。  
他已经超过二十四小时没有合眼，但奇怪的是却没有任何睡意。他看着托盘里早已变冷的食物，在他待在这个房间的这段时间里，门口的大块头守卫会按时敲开他的房门送来三餐。他没有任何胃口，每次都将餐盘连带里面的食物原封不动地交还回去，他甚至没有喝多少水，却也丝毫不觉得饥饿或口渴。  
他知道自己的大脑一直没有停止转动，但他不确定自己究竟在思考什么。他回想之前京乐离开时说的话，京乐似乎相信他掌握着所有问题的关键，并指望他能提供有用的信息，但事实是他并没有任何有价值的信息。他坐在这里，任凭零碎的记忆片段划过脑海，如同拼图的碎片般，他知道只要努力，自己可以轻易地将它们拼凑起来，但他并不想要这样做。  
他只是坐在这把椅子上，听着空荡荡的房间里莫名的声响。  
他在等待什么。  
虽然感觉不到倦意，但睡眠的缺乏终究还是令他的反应变得有些迟缓，当房门被猛地推开时，他也仅仅只是转过头，用有些麻木的视线看向了门口。  
银打量这两个一言不发闯进他房间的男人，距离早餐还有一段时间，而他们显然也不是为了给他送饭才来到这里。两个男人径直朝他走来，其中一个是京乐春水，而另一个则是他没见过的面孔。  
男人一头雪白的长发垂在脑后，没有任何多余的颜色，从气质和神态看来他应当同京乐年纪相仿，但清朗的浓眉和澄澈的眼神却让他看起来比实际年龄要年轻很多。  
银无言地看着他们在自己的面前坐下。  
“初次见面，”白发男人开口了，声音是与样貌相称的开朗，“我的名字是浮竹十四郎。”  
又是一个熟悉的名字，银想到。他看向京乐，距离上一次见面仅仅相隔一天多，但不知为什么，京乐看起来却莫名苍老了不少。  
银直起身子，看向浮竹。  
“初次见面。”他说道。  
银的笑容让浮竹一愣，眼前的青年和传闻中一样不同寻常，即使在这种情况下依然不为所动。虽然有些意外，但浮竹还是迅速恢复了常态。  
“听兕丹坊说送来的食物你几乎没有吃，是不合口味吗？”  
“不，只是没有胃口而已。”  
银索性顺势将这谈话进行了下去，眼前的男人语气竟相当诚恳，但他并没有因此放松警惕，他在思考京乐沉默的原因，有什么事情发生了，那件事严重到让他无法再游刃有余地单独面对自己，因此他才找来了这个看似和蔼的男人，选择和他一起来同自己对峙。尽管目前为止的对话看似是在浪费时间，但银不准备转变话题。他们这样毫无预兆地唐突闯入，想必是发生了什么重大的变故，相对于自己，时间对他们而言要更加宝贵。  
“大致的情况你应该已经从京乐那里听说了，”果然，浮竹没有再继续浪费时间，而是率先切入了正题。“那么，你的回答有什么变化吗？”  
银看着浮竹的眼睛，他的目光十分和蔼，仿佛他们在谈论的并非被掩盖的黑暗过往，而是一场再平常不过的寒暄。  
银再次露出笑容。  
“很遗憾，”他答道，“我的回答没有任何变化。”  
说话的同时他看向京乐，京乐的眼神十分复杂，银知道他在怀疑自己，但除此之外却还夹杂着些别的什么。在银回答完后，京乐无言地站起身来，走到房间中央的电视机前，用遥控器打开了电视。他甚至没有特意去换台，所有的频道都在报道同一件事。  
京乐始终在观察着银的表情，在看清那画面的瞬间，银确实表现出了震惊。  
或许他并没有说谎，京乐想到。他的确不了解那些被暗藏的过往。  
然而即便如此，那也不能简单地证明他的清白。  
报道告一段落，京乐关上了电视。  
他看向银的眼睛，在视线相撞之间，许多东西已经不言而喻。  
京乐移开了视线，回到桌边坐下。  
“现在你有两个选择。”他终于开口了，“第一个，是留在这里协助我们，将犯罪者蓝染惣右介捉拿归案。”话说到一半，京乐却就此停了下来。  
银也没有去问，眼前的情况已经再明显不过，他不需要京乐去说明他的第二个选择。只要他们愿意，便可以找到无数个理由来将他处置，即使他真的什么也没有做过，对方也不会给予他任何辩解的机会。  
银笑了起来。  
京乐和浮竹沉默地看着发笑的银，没有打断他，银轻笑了一会儿，自己停了下来。  
“要让我协助的话，至少应该让我清楚事情的经过吧，”银的语气突然变得轻松起来，“我说过的，我什么都不知道。”他停顿一下，转向京乐，“不论你们相不相信。”  
他并非在说谎。他跟在蓝染身边多年，比任何人都更加贴近他的真实，也深知他的危险，但尽管蓝染已经多次暗示过他的立场，却不曾将事件的全貌展现给他。他在等待时机，并最终选择在这个时候亲手将自己的面具揭开。银甚至谈不上惊讶，他只是觉得感慨。  
京乐和浮竹交换了一个眼神，银看着他们，意识到那种默契并非一朝一夕能够建立起来的。虽然看起来处于两个极端，但两人的气场却恰到好处地融合在一起，银明白了京乐让浮竹和他一起出现在这里的原因。  
无言的交流结束后，浮竹开口了。  
“浦原喜助这个名字，你应该听说过吧？”  
银点了点头，机关下属研究机构技术开发局的局长以及最初的创立者，早些年成立之初的技术开发局在他的管理下发展得风生水起，同时也为城市的建设引进一波新的浪潮。然而好景不长，在获得完全自治权之后没过多久，城市与首都的关系突然急剧恶化，在一次大规模的人员整合之中，包括他在内许多元老级别的人都被撤职或调离，自那时起曾经繁荣一时的城市便开始没落，直到三年前那场意外的发生。  
虽然不清楚具体的情况，但浦原的名字在这里被提起，银已经能够猜到那之间的关联，而紧接着浮竹的话证实了他的想法。  
“关于核试验的事，京乐已经说过，我就不再多谈了。”浮竹将关键的部分一句带过，银不觉得意外，考虑到他们的身份，要将那场为了军力储备而暗中进行的禁忌研究强行美化得合情合理对他们而言也不是一件容易的事情。银不打算在这一点上深究，只是安静地听浮竹继续说下去。  
“组织具有强大的技术开发能力，但由于当时一些客观条件的限制，研究始终停留在理论阶段。直到十一年前浦原喜助的加入。”  
“不夸张地说，浦原的研究水平甚至超越了当时团队中所有的技术专家，上层十分欣赏他，投入了大量的资金支持，并给予了地区丰富的优惠政策，积极地推进研究。在浦原的努力下，研究取得了突破性的进展，试验终于变成了可及的现实。上层最终决定进行首次地下爆破试验，地点便是位于怀克蒙德的山区。”  
说到这里浮竹停了一下，观察着银的表情。银十分安静，但无疑是在认真听他讲述。于是他再次开口。  
“如果试验成功了的话，便意味着我们具备了研制核武器的能力。即使最初在没有资格的情况下进行的研究是违背规则的，但在确实地掌握力量之后，一切都将被重新定义。这便是上层的想法，他们对试验的态度相当乐观。”  
“根据浦原最初的预估，进行中等当量的试验是最为理想的。在验证模拟结果的同时又能将负面影响限制在最小的程度。然而上层却并未满足于这个折中的选择，他们希望尽快看到那大量投入的回报，坚持要求进行大当量等级的试验，结果——”  
浮竹以冷静客观的语气叙述着那些被掩藏的过往，那声音在京乐耳中却逐渐变得模糊起来。他们作为命令的执行者，无论心底的想法如何，身处的立场却不允许他们将天平歪斜向另外一边。如果愿意努力的话，他自然也可以将那一切美化为前进道路上必然的牺牲，虽然并非值得夸耀的事，但他的确具有扭转黑白的能力，然而当他坐在这里时，却发现自己无法那样去做。  
在试验进行前，浦原曾多次提出意见，虽然模拟计算的结果能够满足条件，但实际不确定的因素过多，贸然进行大当量的试验无疑是危险的。然而上层的态度十分坚决，被触手可及的胜利冲昏头脑选择了冒进，并最终造成了试验的失败。  
那场失败的试验造成了巨大的冲击，林区周边的村镇几乎无一幸免，辐射物的泄漏造成了水源的污染，大量的居民因此患上疾病，而最终官方只是将那场恐怖的事故解释为一场地震，并迫切地要将那场灾难的受害者从受到污染的原住地迁出。自然会有人对这个模糊不清的解释抱有怀疑，然而最终上层支付了一笔可观的费用，与负责人达成了协议，迁移如期进行。在那之后机关便被给予了完全自治权，作为事件的善后组织，上层召集了朽木在内的一批军人和研究人员对污染地带进行了无害化处理和填埋。在善后工作结束后，所有的相关研究和工程被叫停，试验基地被封锁，林区成为了机关管辖之下的禁区。  
当时参与填埋工作的许多人员也因为辐射物的污染患上疾病，甚至失去了性命。而塞灵的上层则在给予必要的赔偿后便停止了过问，所有相关人员被要求严格保密，并接受了长达数月的审查，其中被评判为有泄密风险的人被直接关押，而剩下的人在见识了那样的下场后自然会选择守口如瓶。作为整个研究项目负责人的浦原喜助本应作为风险最高的对象进行处理，但由于同贵族四枫院家的渊源，浦原最终逃过一劫，没有被彻底地剥夺自由，只是在一切结束后被撤职调离，并自那时起便生活在严格的管控之下。  
至于那些在狱中丧命的牺牲者们，则仅仅是变成了不被公开的文件中一个无足轻重的统计数字。  
在浮竹讲述完后，铅一般的沉默灌注进了整个房间。  
银无言地注视着眼前的两个男人，即使再怎样努力去维护自己代表的组织立场，但浮竹的眼神还是暴露了他的真实想法。而京乐从进入这个房间开始那反常的沉默更是已经说明了一切。在庞大的组织面前，个人的意志是如此地微不足道，银无法去指责他们。  
他只是还不太明白，蓝染在这件事中究竟担任着什么样的角色。  
“那个时候，本可以由他来负责这项工作的。”在浮竹开口前，京乐回答了银的疑问。  
经过了苛刻的层层筛选，最终提交到上层面前的是蓝染惣右介与浦原喜助两个名字，二者的技术实力不相上下。但不同于略显木讷的浦原，蓝染的圆滑谦逊更得上层的赏识。然而值得关注的是，蓝染不仅具备卓越的研究能力，还有着百里挑一的语言优势，考虑到这一点，上层最终决定将他派往驻外部队承担 18 个月的翻译工作，在他返回后可以继续参与到研究当中。  
然而 18 个月看似短暂，当他返回时，一切却发生了天翻地覆的变化。  
眼下再去争辩假如当时选择另一条道路能否避免那惨烈的结局已经失去了意义。当蓝染返回故土时，过去已经无法被改写，留给他的只剩下一条道路，去定义那未至的将来。他的决心如此坚定，甚至不惜花费多年的时间去搭建广阔的舞台，让这场欺瞒了所有人的闹剧华丽地上演。显然他不在乎在这些年间自己的举动造成了多少不必要的牺牲，在那业已被抹消的过去面前，他的行为甚至带着某种真实的意味。他丝毫不会动摇。  
京乐发现尽管自己并非不曾怀疑过蓝染，却终究还是被那天衣无缝的假象蒙蔽，当谈起过往时，蓝染表现得如此诚恳而坦荡。与其去相信他是那个自始至终的背叛者，眼前这个来路不明的青年倒是更值得怀疑。直到真相被揭开的时候，京乐才意识到自己的想法是多么矛盾。假如一切都是市丸银的密谋，那么与他相关的蓝染自然也是无法摆脱干系。但事实上，一切发展到今天的地步，已经没有人能够挺直腰杆去声张自己的清白。  
包括他自己。  
“该说的已经说完了，”京乐开口了，“那么，你的答案是什么？”  
银没有回答。  
持续了一会儿，最终是浮竹开口打破了沉默。  
“一下子要消化这么多信息想必也不容易，”他说，“那么接下来，再给你 24 小时的时间来考虑。”说着，他和京乐同时站起身来，朝门口走去。  
“明天这个时候，我们会再到这里来，希望到那时你能够得出正确的答案。”  
说完这句话，浮竹拉开房门，和京乐一前一后走了出去。  
银无言地看向他们。在留下一个复杂的眼神后，京乐关上了门。  
在他们离开之后，银打量着空荡荡的房间。他突然觉得头脑前所未有地清晰。那些破碎的片段如今拼凑在一起，将一副完整的画面展示在了他的面前。那是蓝染一直准备让他看到的画面。  
他回想自己在他身边度过的漫长岁月，无论是否出于自愿，蓝染都改变了他的命运。当蓝染第一次出现在自己眼前时，他便已经看到了那张面具下的真实。  
又或许，蓝染根本不曾想在他面前掩饰。  
银回想起他遇到蓝染的那个夜晚，在扣动扳机之前蓝染在他耳边喃喃的低语，事到如今，他突然意识到，纵使没有蓝染那怂恿般的低语，在面对那个可能对乱菊造成威胁的男人时，他也会毫不犹豫地扣下扳机。他不记得究竟是从什么时候开始，杀意在他的心中肆意地生长，他不知道蓝染为什么会选中自己。蓝染为他打开了一扇门，让他看到了广阔的天地，而同时，也剥夺了他其余的全部可能，与乱菊获得平凡幸福的可能。他早已决定要让蓝染付出代价。  
京乐为他提供了一个选择，只要他愿意，便可以依傍组织的强大力量实现他的目的，让蓝染付出代价。在他们的眼中，自己或许仅仅是被蓝染操纵的忠实傀儡，又或是用于实现计划拖延时间的替罪羔羊。  
但事实并非如此。蓝染需要的从来都不是言听计从的傀儡。  
即使明知有被胁迫策反的可能，蓝染还是将他送到了京乐面前，这看似要将他牺牲的举动，实则是对他的考验。  
蓝染以这种方式让他知道了全部的真相，并借京乐之口问出了那个问题。  
——你的答案是什么？  
银站起身来。  
——他恨蓝染吗？  
是的。  
——那么，除此之外呢？  
蓝染的行为是扭曲错误的。  
他必须阻止他。  
银来到门前，看着那扇紧闭的门。  
然而，并非以这种方式。

门打开的时候，守卫露出了诧异的表情，纵使有什么需要，青年也不被允许擅自打开那扇门。但还没等他来得及开口询问，要害遭受的猛烈重击就令他眼前一黑，失去了意识。  
确认了走廊是空的以后，银迈开双腿朝楼梯间跑去。  
看着员工电梯上数字的跳动，他能听见自己心脏猛烈的搏动声。尽管守卫身形魁梧，但只要掌握技巧，要制服他是轻而易举的事情。他们低估了他的体能，正如当他们看到那间空了的房间时会高估他对蓝染的忠诚一样。  
银站在那扇有些生锈的小门前，他深呼吸了一次，伸手轻轻地推开了那扇门。  
一道刺眼的光照射进他的眼睛，那是这一天的第一缕阳光。  
天亮了。

&

目送着失去了意识的兕丹坊被三个人合力抬走后，京乐最后又看一眼空荡荡的房间，无言地关上了房门。  
他走进电梯，按下了某个数字，缓缓地靠在了电梯间的墙壁上。  
他抬起眼睛，看着数字一下下跳动，当跳到 8 时，电梯停了下来，门在他面前缓缓打开。他走了出去。  
走廊里十分安静，他并没有刻意放轻脚步，但那沉重的脚步声随即便被柔软的地毯吞没。  
他来到了某个房间的门前，轻轻地敲了几下，房间里没有人应答。他站在门口迟疑了一会儿，终于还是推开了那扇门。  
看到他出现在门口，两个女孩将视线从电视机移开转向了他，她们的目光令京乐无法直视。  
他垂下眼睛。  
“你们可以离开这里了。”他听到自己用干巴巴的声音说道。  
女孩们没有任何动作，似乎在等待他给出一个解释。  
他无声地叹了口气。  
“平子君回来了。”他说。  
在听到这个名字的瞬间，猿柿日世里猛地从床上一跃而起，飞快地冲出了房间。  
矢胴丸莉莎依然站在原地。京乐犹豫着，还是抬起头迎上了她的目光。  
京乐的表情让矢胴丸莉莎知道自己此时的视线深深刺痛了他，那并非她的本意。她动了动嘴唇，想要问些什么，却发现自己没有勇气开口，况且，京乐的表情已经给出了答案。  
她最终什么也没说，只是低下头朝门口走去。  
“抱歉。”  
这一次，京乐的道歉声清楚地传进了她的耳朵，她停了一下，却终究没有回头。  
看着矢胴丸莉莎的背影消失在了门口，京乐慢慢地朝房间里走去。  
房间里的电视还是开着的，屏幕上正在播报的是那已经循环了一整天的新闻。从里面传出的声音清晰而熟悉。  
那是蓝染惣右介的声音。  
在这一天的太阳升起时，人们看到的第一条新闻便是他坚定有力的声明，他带着笑容，用不容置疑的声音向所有人宣布，他们长达三年的噩梦已经结束。拜勒岗得到了应有的裁决，等待他们的是光明而广阔的未来。同时，他又公开了一份文件，上面的结果清晰地告诉人们，那枚轰炸了城市的广场，除了造成大量无辜死亡之外没能解决任何问题的导弹便是首都塞灵在沉默三年后给出的唯一答案。  
京乐看着屏幕上的蓝染，在他的左边，东仙要站在那里，不需要刻意地说些什么，他的身份便已经具备了足够的说服力，让人们相信那个结果的真实。  
而蓝染右边的位置，是空的。  
是选择回到过去，再次依附于曾经弃他们于水深火热而不顾的首都，还是选择站起来，凭借自己的力量来保卫家园。  
“那么，你们的答案是什么呢？”  
蓝染将这个问题抛给了屏幕前的每一个人。  
镜头拍下了蓝染走出电视塔的一刻。  
在那一天的晨光里，人们逐渐围聚在电视塔的脚下，当蓝染出现在那片晨光中时，潮水般的欢呼声给出了答案。  
京乐关掉了电视。  
他看向窗外，夜色已经再一次降临。  
但一切却才刚刚开始。  
他转过头，看向了空荡荡的房间。  
他还有许多事情要做，然而疲劳感突然势不可挡地落在他的身上，如同一块巨石将他牢牢地压住，他动弹不得，只能就势倒在身后的沙发里，头沉沉地向后仰去，在黑暗中合上了眼睛。


	77. 尾声

有什么不对。

柯雅泰·史塔克垂下眼睛，抱着满怀的东西走到收银台边，他小心地腾出一只手，沉默地把怀里的物品摆在柜台上。玻璃窗后的女人不情愿地将视线从悬挂在角落的电视屏幕上移开，不太耐烦地扫了他一眼，又看看堆积在眼前的物品，不满地咂了咂舌，粗暴地将那些东西揽到自己面前，开始计算价格。

尽管不想再看到电视上播报的新闻内容，但从里面传出的声音依然清晰地传进史塔克的耳朵。那说话声沉稳而坚决，让人很难不为之所动。史塔克终究还是转头看向了屏幕。

男人对着镜头微笑着，用平静的声音向屏幕前的每一个人传达着值得雀跃的消息，那笑容如此温和，让人无法将他与杀人者联系在一起。

但有什么不对。史塔克想到。在那笑容后面还有着其他的什么。

他看向男人的眼睛。

尽管在微笑，但他的眼睛是冷的。

即使是透过电视屏幕，那视线也传递出一种令人无法忽视的威压。

收银台后的女人不满地咳嗽一声，史塔克回过神来，从即将发怒的女人手中接过零钱，没有细数便直接塞进口袋。他提起塑料袋走到门口，在他推开门的一刻，正午刺眼的光线笔直地空中落下，晃得他睁不开眼睛，他垂下头，凝视着自己脚下的一团影子，慢慢地朝前走去。

有什么不对。

史塔克走在红灯区的街道上。

这片本应在白昼沉寂休眠的地带此时却同其他地方别无二致，人们不再需要黑夜的庇护便堂而皇之地行走在日光之下，史塔克无言地打量他们，发现他们之中有的人脸上甚至带着笑容。

手臂上布满刺青的魁梧男人们坐在路边，酒瓶四散在他们的脚下，但此时似乎没有人想要将它们拾起，他们只是一面抽烟一面沉默地盯着街道对面橱窗里的电视。身着暴露衣裙的女性披着外套三三两两地聚集在周围，指着屏幕中的画面低声交谈，尽管脸上的妆容多少有些颓败，但那不加掩饰的喜色依然一览无余。

史塔克再次低下头去，没有留意迎面冲来的几名青年。他们奔跑得如此迅速，他没能来得及躲闪，青年们猛地撞在他的肩膀上，他踉跄地向旁边退去，结结实实地摔倒在路边，手中的塑料袋掉落在地上，里面的物品散落在周围。但青年们却并没有因此而停下来，他们仿佛没意识到自己撞到了人，只是继续激动地高喊着，争先恐后地朝前跑去。

史塔克坐在路边的尘土里，看着他们飞奔而去的背影消失在了街角。在路边几个女人的注视下，他沉默地摇了摇头，伸手去将散落在地上的药水和绷带一件件拾起，重新收进塑料袋里。女人们很快对这一小段插曲失去了兴趣，重新指点着电视中的新闻画面开始低声交谈。

史塔克站起身，不太认真地掸了掸身上的灰尘，眼睛却下意识地看向橱窗中的电视，在玻璃的阻隔之下，电视机中的声音并没能传进他的耳朵，但即便如此，画面上攒动的人群也足以说明现场的火热。在那栋原本属于机关的大楼前摆着一张宽大的桌子，桌面上的纸张堆积如山，在男人的号召下，青年们争先恐后地前往募兵现场，迫不及待地要加入到守卫这座城市的队伍当中。在那张桌子后面，深色皮肤的男人沉默地坐在那里，他的神情严肃而坚定，不透明的镜片让人看不到他的眼睛。而在他身后不远的地方，那本来横着老者尸体的位置只剩下一道不起眼的警戒线，以及留在地面上已经干涸的血迹。

有什么不对。

史塔克抬起头，悬在上方装饰着夸张红唇的霓虹招牌此时没有通电，在白昼的阳光下，那灰蒙蒙的灯管勾勒出的两片失去了颜色的嘴唇显得莫名有些单薄。

史塔克顺着小巷朝旅馆后身走去，被遮盖在牌匾阴影之下的是一栋老旧的矮楼。经过长期的风吹日晒墙壁已经发白，看不出原先的颜色。史塔克微微弓起背通过低矮的小门走进楼道，扑面而来的潮湿气味让他不由得皱起眉来，走廊里很暗，他摸索着爬上狭窄的楼梯，努力不让四周的蜘蛛网刮在身上。楼梯的扶手锈迹斑斑，不时从中部断开，露出触目惊心的尖锐铁丝。他贴靠着墙壁一侧小心翼翼向上走去，墙面上布满夸张的彩色涂鸦和标语，那些不堪入目的词语大多指向那个已不在人世的名字，层层张贴的海报几乎都已失去黏性垂落破损，露出墙壁上的弹孔和周围斑驳的污迹。

终于，史塔克登上了最后一级台阶，他踏过遍布烟头垃圾的地面，朝走廊尽头的房间走去。

眼前的那扇木头门轻掩着，老旧的门栓早已失效，史塔克在门口停了下来，没有听到任何声音。他迟疑了一下，拉开了那扇门。

正对着门口的是一扇窗户，正午的阳光透过肮脏的玻璃照进房间，空气中的灰尘在光束下无声地飘浮，莉莉妮特·金迦芭柯就安静地坐在那片光的中央，她扬着头望向窗外，似乎在看向很远的地方。在那片明亮的光芒之中，她的身影竟莫名显露出一种奇异的透明感。

听到门的声响，她转过头来。

在看清那张脸的瞬间，史塔克突然感到一阵毫无来由的恐慌，他迅速地走到窗边，在莉莉妮特的身边蹲下，用力地抓住她的肩膀将她的身体扭转过来面对自己，惊惶地看进她的眼睛。

女孩似乎有些诧异，却只是皱起眉，歪了一下头。

“史塔克？”她轻声询问道。

“不，没什么。”莉莉妮特的声音让史塔克平静下来，他有些狼狈地移开视线，他不想让女孩知道，在刚才的那一瞬间，莉莉妮特茫然的表情让他产生一种可怕的感觉，仿佛她会随时消失在那片光芒之中。

莉莉妮特没有继续询问，只是轻轻地握住了他的手，手掌的温度让史塔克镇静下来，他犹豫地抬起眼睛看向她，努力做出若无其事的表情。但她的视线让史塔克知道，自己的任何想法都没能逃过她的眼睛。停顿了几秒，他沉默地站起身，将身上的外套脱下来轻轻搭在女孩的身上，同时将手中的袋子一并递给她。

女孩站起来，提起塑料袋默默地朝房间另一端走去。史塔克朝那个方向看去。

在房间的暗处横着一张破旧的沙发，葛力姆乔·贾卡杰克就躺在那张沙发上。他的眉头紧锁，似乎在做一个糟糕的梦。

莉莉妮特在沙发边蹲下，打开了那个塑料袋，取出了瓶装的药水。

史塔克无言地走向位于窗户旁边的阳台，狭窄的空间堆满了油漆桶轮胎等废弃的杂物，他勉强为自己腾出一小块容身之地，阳台窗户的玻璃已经破损，干燥的空气让史塔克感到呼吸困难，他伸手捏住被蛀蚀的木头把手，把那扇窗户拉开，伴随着扬起的灰尘，一层木屑噼啪地掉落在他脚下。

房间里传来撕扯绷带的声音，紧接着响起了男人疼痛的喘息声。

在听到高烧中的男人用痛苦的声音无意地喊出那个名字的时候，史塔克突然感到一种无法抑制的焦躁，那种灼人的焦躁感令史塔克迫切地想要吸烟。尽管莉莉妮特不喜欢他吸烟，但他相信在这种情形下她不会责备自己。于是他把手探进口袋，用冰凉的手指从取出皱巴巴的烟盒，烦躁地用力晃动了几下，却没有任何动静。

他低下头去攥紧手心，才发现，烟盒是空的。

&

戴斯乐沿着斜坡朝地下停车场走去，他拼命地向前弓身，努力不让背上高大男人的双腿拖在地上。随着他移动脚步，暗红色的液体在他脚下串联成一条触目惊心的线。冷汗掺杂着血从他的头发之间流下，肋骨在皮肤下隐隐作痛，他感到视线正逐渐变得模糊，但他不断地告诉自己，不可以就这样倒下，在确保诺伊特拉获得救治之前。

在凌晨的交火中他受了伤，但相比背上的男人而言，自己的伤口是不值一提的。他已经不记得自己究竟是如何穿过横飞的子弹找到了男人，又是如何背着他一步步走到这里。他已经没有其他人可以求助，只能来到萨尔阿波罗的研究所，寄希望于那个疯狂的研究者能够伸出援手。

然而萨尔阿波罗并不在这里。

他已经走投无路。

他不知道自己仅存的一点儿体力能否支撑他驾驶一辆车载着男人离开这里前往安全的地方，他甚至不确定此时的自己是否能称得上清醒，他已经失去了时间和方向，只是背着男人盲目地朝前走着，直到一个身影挡住了他的去路。

他停下来，艰难地抬起头，凭借模糊的视线辨认出了眼前的男人。他已经没有力气去判断男人为什么会完好地出现在这里，他也不想去追问这一切是否代表着他的背叛，他丝毫不在乎那些，他关心的事情只有一件。

“要怎么做你才能救他？”

乌尔奇奥拉·西法沉默地注视着眼前的青年。戴斯乐的衣服上有大片的血迹，他站在原地，身体不自觉地摇晃，似乎随时可能昏过去。在这样的情况下他居然还能背着比他高大很多的男人徒步来到这个地方，想必是受着强大信念的支撑。乌尔奇奥拉看向他背上的男人，诺伊特拉的两只胳膊从上臂的部位消失得十分彻底，并且依然不时有殷红的血从那整齐的伤口缓缓滴下。

乌尔奇奥拉看向戴斯乐的脸，他的面色惨白，额头的伤口已经结痂，或许是在混战中遗失了那只眼罩，那只一直隐藏在黑色布料后面的眼睛暴露出来，如他所想，那只眼睛是完好的。此时，那对完好无缺的眼睛投射出绝望的目光，在向他求救。

“跟我来。”

说完这句话，乌尔奇奥拉转身朝停在不远处的一辆车走去。

戴斯乐愣了一下，随即艰难地迈开脚步跟上去。

确保戴斯乐已经将诺伊特拉安置好以后，乌尔奇奥拉转动了车钥匙。

他驾驶着那辆车朝停车场尽头紧闭的卷帘门驶去。当他们来到那扇门前时，卷帘在他们面前缓缓升起，一条漆黑的隧道出现在那后面。

戴斯乐不知道这条隧道通往什么地方，他甚至怀疑就连萨尔阿波罗本人都不知道有这样的一条通道存在于自己的研究所地下。显然，乌尔奇奥拉也不会给出任何解释，他只是沉默地驾驶，那种钢铁般的沉默让戴斯乐无法发问。

戴斯乐只能看向身边的诺伊特拉。他紧闭着眼睛，瘦削的脸颊在微弱的光线下显得毫无血色，但胸口轻微的起伏让戴斯乐知道他还在呼吸。戴斯乐不相信他会这么轻易地死去。

漫长的驾驶让戴斯乐失去了时间的概念，他只觉得他们已经行驶了很久，但眼前一成不变的场景又让他没有移动的实感，他甚至开始怀疑是否一切只是自己的梦境，直到视野突然变得开阔起来，明亮的灯光和喧嚣的回声将他带回到现实当中。

乌尔奇奥拉拔下了车钥匙。

戴斯乐拉开车门，摇摇晃晃地下车，眼前惊人的景象让他不敢相信自己的眼睛，数目庞大的人们聚集在宽阔的训练场上，直到他从人群中辨识出熟悉的面孔，他才意识到，那些正是在天亮时便蒸发般消失不见的执察队士兵们。

他突然意识到，自己眼下所处的便是一直以来那传闻中机关的地下基地。至于乌尔奇奥拉是如何轻易地进入，这些士兵们又为何会出现在这里，他已经不愿再去思考。再次将诺伊特拉移到自己的背上，在佣兵们的注视下，戴斯乐跟随着乌尔奇奥拉穿过训练场的中心。经过了几道关卡，转过了几条走廊，他们最终停在了一扇紧闭的门前。

乌尔奇奥拉没有立即打开那扇门。他停下来，沉默地看进戴斯乐的眼睛。

他在让戴斯乐做出选择。作为医好男人手臂的代价，在那之后他们需要将自己的力量献给那名新的雇主。

戴斯乐没有其他的选择。

得到了青年无言的回答，乌尔奇奥拉打开了那扇门，房间里没有灯光，乌尔奇奥拉走了进去。

戴斯乐站在门口，思考当男人醒来时会对自己擅自做出的选择抱以怎样的态度。他知道诺伊特拉向来痛恨他的擅自行动，他从来不吝惜威胁恐吓的语言和行为，但戴斯乐并不会因此而退缩。

只要诺伊特拉能活下去，他愿意付出任何代价。

过了一会儿，房间里终于传来了声响，先走出来的是乌尔奇奥拉，当他身后的人暴露在光线中时，戴斯乐愣住了。

尽管距离上一次见面相隔时间不长，但萨尔阿波罗·古兰兹看起来瘦了整整一圈，他的两腮病态地塌陷下去，浓重的黑眼圈让那张本就缺乏血色的脸显得异常憔悴。他环抱着自己的身体站在阴影中固执地不愿走出来，他垂着脑袋，目光警惕着打量着四周，仿佛在畏惧着什么的神态更是让他显得与过去判若两人。

似乎确定了自己是安全的，他终于鼓起勇气抬起头。

在看清诺伊特拉的一瞬间，他震惊地张大眼睛，露出不加掩饰的痛心表情。那是一位创造者在目睹自己的作品被残忍毁掉时会出现的表情。但在这种剧烈的打击之下，他似乎多少恢复了一点过去的影子。他放下环抱着自己身体的手臂，走上前去，不无怜惜把手轻轻地覆在诺伊特拉被整齐切开的伤口上。他自然地忽略了戴斯乐，仿佛他只是一个没有生命的展架。

想到诺伊特拉会对这接触行为表现出的深刻厌恶，戴斯乐不由得向一旁退去。

这躲闪的行为让萨尔阿波罗回过神来，他放下手，如梦初醒般看向戴斯乐，仿佛刚刚意识到还有这号人物的存在，他皱起眉，那眼神中浮现出的轻蔑与傲慢让戴斯乐感到有几分熟悉。

末了，他终于开口了。

“跟我来。”用虚弱的声音说完这句话，萨尔阿波罗转身再次走进身后漆黑的房间。

戴斯乐最后看了一眼无言的乌尔奇奥拉，跟随着萨尔阿波罗走了进去。

眼前的门在面前关上，乌尔奇奥拉转身朝来时的方向走去。

萨尔阿波罗的振作比他想象的要更快。想到自己刚将他从技术开发局地下的实验室拖拽出来时的样子。当时的他看起来相当糟糕，头发散乱地遮挡住眼睛，惊恐的表情仿佛经历了难以想象的可怕事件，任何的光线或声响都会对他造成巨大的刺激，他把自己关在漆黑的房间里自言自语，那些无意义的词语甚至不能组成任何完整的句子。但从眼下的情况来看，作品被摧毁的打击某种意义上反而起到了正面的作用。他在逐渐恢复。

这无疑是一件好事。乌尔奇奥拉想，客观地评价，作为研究者的萨尔阿波罗还是相当称职的。

乌尔奇奥拉回想起几个月前自己将名为亚罗尼洛的男人带到他面前，要求他根据照片里志波海燕的脸做出一张一模一样的仿生面具时，萨尔阿波罗没有问任何多余的问题。作为他人手下的一名研究者而言，他显然足够机敏，能够恰当地判断出形势，明白应当如何自保。然而对于自己作品自大的占有欲却让他将自己的名字印刻在了那张仿生面具的后面，他在这样做时自然无法想象这微小的举动会造成怎样严重的后果，对他而言那只是一个理所当然的习惯。然而正是这个多余的举动使他暴露了自己的身份，令自己陷入了糟糕的境地，并险些破坏了计划中重要的一环。

不过眼下，那些都已经不再重要。

乌尔奇奥拉抬起头，看着头看向走廊的天花板，冰冷的白色灯光让他一阵晕眩，他靠在墙边，有那么几秒突然想不起自己身处何地。

他按住额角，慢慢地睁开眼睛。

走廊在他面前延伸，他想起了自己要做的事情，迈开了脚步。

一切都朝着正确的方向有条不紊地前进。

或许。

&

牙密·里亚尔戈坐在吧台后面，他一只手撑着自己宽大的下巴，另一只手一下下敲打着油腻的木头吧台。他已经在这里坐了整整一天。

眼看着从门口照进的光随着太阳的移动缓慢地变化着角度，颜色逐渐加深。

他不时地拿起手边的酒瓶，当里面的液体顺着喉咙滑进胃里留下一阵令人振奋的灼烧感时，他便开口愉快地哼起一首缺乏旋律的曲子。

落日的余晖正逐渐消失，在平常的那些日子里，此时他的酒馆早应当满座，无所事事的杂碎们没有等待夜晚降临的耐心，他们不会分辨白天与黑夜，只是急于用酒精麻痹自己的神经，将时间的概念从脑袋里剥落，让腐烂的日子不再那么难熬。

牙密看着店里散乱摆放的桌椅。

店里是空的。

但他并不介意，只是继续哼唱着曲子，耐心地等待着。终于，在太阳消失在天边时，男人出现在了他的门口。

牙密放下支着下巴的手，坐起身子。

“你终于来了！”他提高嗓门大声地喊道，“乌尔奇奥拉！”

在傍晚昏暗的光线下，乌尔奇奥拉·西法的影子被拉长在地面上。牙密打量着他苍白的脸，从男人第一次推开这扇门时，他便知道，自己的机会来了。尽管自己的脑袋谈不上多么灵光，但直觉告诉他，这个寡言而冷漠的男人不会让自己失望。尽管看似与他格格不入，但自己身上显然也有着某种他需要的东西，因此这段共栖关系竟也安然无恙持续多年。终于，自己的付出得到了回报，在这场喜人的好戏上演时，乌尔奇奥拉终究没有令自己失望。

“要一起来吗，牙密。”

牙密注视着乌尔奇奥拉，就像第一次见面时一样，他的脸上依然没有任何表情。

他一次也不曾理解过乌尔奇奥拉西法，但那丝毫不妨碍他将这段合作关系持续下去。

他还相信，乌尔奇奥拉也是同样的想法。

牙密慢慢地咧开嘴，露出了笑容。

他站起身，举起手边的酒瓶。在将里面剩下的酒一饮而尽后，他把酒瓶重重地砸在了吧台上，在猛烈的冲击下，玻璃瓶瞬间变成了碎片。

“那还用说吗？！”

得到肯定的回答后，乌尔奇奥拉无言地转身朝门口走去。

牙密大笑着从狭窄的吧台后面走出来，他伸手抓起挡在面前的桌椅扔向一边，伴着碎裂的声响，那些无辜的家具变成木块落在肮脏的地面上。他丝毫不感到可惜，他已经在这个垃圾堆里度过了足够长的时间，在找到新的乐处时，他不会对过去有任何留恋。然而当后门被猛地推开时，他还是停了下来，回过头去。

男孩站在那里。

尽管头发依然乱蓬蓬地纠成一团，但相比最初却要强上百倍，他的衣服上依然打着难看的补丁，但姑且足够他抵御寒冷，他瘦小的身躯仍旧单薄，却又似乎较初见时长高了一些，他看着牙密。在牙密看来，名为库卡布罗的男孩此时如同一条摇尾乞怜的狗，他用不知所措的眼神望着自己，仿佛在哀求主人不要丢下他独自离开。

“乌尔奇奥拉——”

听到牙密懒散地拉长尾音叫出自己的名字，乌尔奇奥拉停了下来，转过身去。

牙密站在破烂不堪的木头堆中央，他抬起手，揪着衣领将瘦小的男孩高高地提在半空中。

看着乌尔奇奥拉面无表情的脸，牙密扬起眉毛，露出商讨般的笑容。

“我们要去的那个地方，可以养狗吗？”

&

蓝染站在窗前。

夜色已经降临，但他并没有将房间里的灯打开，只是站在黑暗中沉默地俯瞰着整座城市。他注视着那曾经号称不夜区的方向，在这个晚上，那曾经作为焦点的位置却显得黯然失色，因为城市的其他地带，灯火通明。

在这个晚上，人们不再需要借着黑暗的庇护流连于莺巢燕垒，尝试从虚无的享乐中寻得一丝慰藉。

在这个晚上，他们已经无需再担惊受怕，他们可以光明磊落地挽手走在城市的任何一个角落。

他们的苦难已经结束了。

他由衷地为他们感到快乐。

因此，当房门被轻轻推开时，他的嘴角依然挂着笑容。

有人走了进来，打开了墙脚的壁灯，柔和的灯光让蓝染恰好能在窗户的玻璃中看到自己与来者的倒影。

他转过身去，注视着眼前的青年。或许是因为一路的奔跑，他的呼吸有些急促。他站在门口，头发凌乱地遮盖在额前，在那后面，一双眼睛久违地露出青色的瞳仁，将危险的视线投射向他。

沉默的对视持续了一会儿，蓝染开口了。

“欢迎回来，银。”他平静地说道。

市丸银站在门口，他注视着蓝染脸上温和的笑容，无论过了多久，眼前的男人似乎从来不会有任何变化，他会对所有人微笑，却不会向任何人吐露心声。

他看向蓝染的眼睛，无论过了多久，那视线都是如此平静，如此冰冷，如此令人怀念。

银突然感到一种前所未有的轻松。

他眯起眼睛，凝视着男人身后的玻璃中自己与他的倒影。

长舒了一口气后，他的嘴角逐渐浮现起熟悉的笑容。

在蓝染的注视下，他终于缓缓地开口，说出了那久违的话语。

“我回来了，蓝染总长。”

&

乌尔奇奥拉站在堤坝上，风从水面吹来，并没能带来多少寒意。

对岸的码头传来热闹的喧哗声，奔腾的河水倒映着彻夜的灯火，这场景竟莫名有些熟悉。在三年前，他也是这样站在同样的位置，遥望着眼前与自己毫不相关的繁华与喧嚣，想象着在自己切断城市电力系统的瞬间，那些明亮的光点将从哪里开始熄灭。

他目睹了城市迎来绝对的黑暗，又目睹了它再次重获光明。

和那时一样，纵使有过短暂的停留，那光明依旧同自己毫不相干。

和那时一样，他依旧两手空空地站在这里。

和那时一样，他的身边没有任何人。

时间流淌过他的身体，似乎什么也没有改变。

但不知为什么，如同碰到从男人的血液时指尖体会到的鲜明触感，一种异样的感觉始终停留在他的胸膛内侧，无论他怎样努力，那种温热而破碎的感觉却依然久久无法散去。

他不明白应当用怎样的词语去定义它。他搜寻自己的记忆，似乎就在不久之前，男人曾对他说过一个能够恰当地描述这种感受的词语。

遗憾的是，他并没有学会。

风仍然在吹，天边逐渐泛起青色，黎明即将到来。

乌尔奇奥拉转过身去，他走下堤坝，在即将消散的夜幕中，数目庞大的装甲车排列在道路两侧，安静地等待着启程时刻的到来。他沉默地走向停在最前端的那辆，登上副驾驶的位置，关上了车门。

“出发。”他说道。

听到这句话，牙密·里亚尔戈的脸上露出期待已久的笑容。他愉快地转动车钥匙，用力踩向了油门。

在太阳升起之前，乌尔奇奥拉转过头，最后一次看向即将消失在视野中的运河。

在城市的喧嚣声中，黑色的河水安静地向远方奔腾，不久它们便将与其他水流汇集在一起，然后，流向大海。

&

平子真子猛地睁开眼睛。

在看清房间里的景象之前，刺鼻的消毒水味却率先涌进鼻腔。他想要翻转身体，肩膀的剧痛却让他再次重重地靠在床背上。

“还是不要乱动比较好。”

久违的声音让平子立刻彻底清醒过来。他看向声音传来的方向，床尾的椅子上，黑发女性双手交叠在膝头静静地注视着他。

平子诧异地注视着那张熟悉的面孔，半晌，他终于理解了眼下的状况，小心翼翼地开口叫出了黑发女性的名字。

“卯之花院长......”

“好久不见，平子君。”

塞灵军方附属医院的院长卯之花烈。距离平子上次见到她至少已经时隔至少两年，然而对她而言，时间似乎没能在她脸上留下任何痕迹。

平子倚靠在折起的护理床上，或许是药物的关系，他的头依旧有些昏沉，他搜寻头脑中支离破碎的片段，枪声，子弹，混乱的脚步声和叫喊声，楼梯，冰冷的药水，和一个漫长的梦。

在那个梦里——

想到那个名字的瞬间，平子的心脏猛然收紧。

“卯之花院长——”

“你发烧了，睡了两天。”在平子发问前，卯之花却先开口了。“伤口有些轻微的感染，不过好在浦原喜助处理得及时，眼下已经没有什么大碍。”

平子不再追问，尽管他想知道的并非这个，但某种意义上，他已经得到了问题的答案。

他看向窗外，大朵的乌云低矮地浮在天边，在强劲的风中以肉眼可见的速度飞快地移动着。

“猿柿小姐和矢胴丸小姐来过。”卯之花再次开口了，“不过猿柿小姐的情绪比较激动，于是我便建议她们先回去等待消息。”

平子看着卯之花平静的脸，他不太愿意去想象她是如何“建议”的。但他同时也明白，卯之花在借此传达信息，日世里和莉莎都平安无事。

平子努力地扯出一个不乏苦涩的笑容。

“不愧是卯之花院长。”

平子转过头向窗外看去。在冬春交替的时节，塞灵总是这样令人烦闷的阴沉天气。在这里度过的三年间，平子曾经十分厌恶这一点，但久违地重返这里，他竟莫名感到有几分怀念。

“要下雨了。”他自言自语般说道。

“是啊。”卯之花淡淡地应道。

一时间两人都不再说话，只是无言地望向窗外。

走廊里没有任何声音，位于园区深处的单人病栋，绝对的宁静是最起码的要求。作为专门向贵族和机构上层开放的疗养场所，每间病房都装潢得如同高级酒店的房间一般，家具电器应有尽有，甚至配有独立的露天阳台，从阳台可以看到修建气派的花园。在此前平子曾对这奢华过头的配套设施抱以嗤之以鼻的态度，同时也半真半假地笑称过有机会还真想在这种地方住住看，而眼下真的躺在这张床上时，他发现，这实在称不上什么愉快的体验。

卯之花站起身来，走到床头边。

“我会转告猿柿小姐和矢胴丸小姐你已经没事了。”她说，“不过在她们赶到这里之前，你还可以再睡一会儿。”

“好的，”平子垂下眼睛，“这次真是多谢您了，卯之花院长。”

卯之花没有再说什么，转身走出房间，关上了门。

在走廊里的脚步声消失后，平子撑起身子，拿起了床头桌上的遥控器。

那是卯之花离开之前特意放在这里的。

他看着悬挂在床尾天花板上巨大的电视屏幕，迟疑了一下，按下了开关。

蓝染的脸清晰地出现在了那面屏幕当中。

平子关掉了电视。

尽管卯之花劝告他不要乱动，但他还是支撑着身体走下床来。他站在阳台的拉门前，听着风撞击在玻璃上的声音。天边的云层似乎又低了一些。

平子拉开了玻璃门，夹杂着潮湿气味的风扑面而来。他拨开挡在眼前的头发，走到了阳台的雕花栏杆前。

修剪妥帖的树木整齐地伫立在花园中央，光秃的枝干直指上方，在灰色的天空下显得有些萧索。黑色的土壤填满造型别致的花床，花园里不见人影，但或许勤恳的园丁早已将种子埋于地下。它们安静地沉睡在黑暗中，耐心地等待着即将到来的一场大雨。在饱食水分之后，它们便能生出根须探向更深的地底，汲取养料供予新芽，让盎然的绿意穿透湿冷的黑泥破土而出。

天边响起了隆隆的雷声，紧接着，雨点从空中连绵不断地掉落下来。

平子抬起了手。

雨无声地滴落在他的手心。

很暖。

《破土/上》完。

终于敲下了上面这行字。

事实上这一篇在一周前就已经写好，不过却没有勇气发出来。反复地阅读和修改，总觉得欠缺什么，不想让它就这样结束。

但终于还是就这样发出来了。

《破土》的故事从2011年开始构思，前期的篇章用圆珠笔写在纸上，又一点点敲进电脑。从一开始便是作为上下两部分来考虑的，但由于能力实在有限，多年过去始终没有太多进展。直到写完这一章才终于有理由去修改每一章的标题，加上“/上”字。本以为修改标题是很轻松的事情，拖拖拉拉竟然也改了40分钟之久。看着自己过去写下的文字，心情也逐渐变得奇妙起来。

有许多话想说，但又不能很好地诉诸语言。

这个故事伴随我很久，时隔多年能写到这里对我来说真的是意想不到。

写这个故事真的非常开心。

未来也会继续写下去，这里并不是终点。

非常感谢一路上大家的支持，感谢每一条评论和每一次喜欢。

很高兴认识大家：）

感谢看到这里的你。

下篇再见。


End file.
